El amor de una amistad
by Mackenzie Monyer
Summary: Universo Alterno: Bulma y Vegeta se conocen mientras estudian juntos en la preparatoria, su relación comienza con una linda amistad hasta convertirse en algo más que eso. Ella tiene que superar la muerte de su padre y él una triste noticia que cambiará drásticamente la vida de ambos. [Advertencia: Lemon, lenguaje vulgar]
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

"El primer encuentro"

" _La risa no es en absoluto un mal comienzo para una amistad, y es lejos el mejor final para una" Oscar Wilde._

Miraba sentada la fachada de esa construcción que anteriormente solía llamar "hogar". Ahora la palabra sonaba muy lejana. Los recuerdos la carcomían en el alma, cuando su vida, para ella era: "perfecta". Se dio cuenta en ese instante que le faltaba "él" solo "él", y es que aunque tenía a su madre, su padre siempre fue su motor de vida y apoyo incondicional; era como su cómplice… su modelo a seguir…

...

— _Papi, ¿qué es eso? —cuestionó una niña de cinco años de edad, mirando maravilladamente el invento que tenía frente a sus ojos azules._

— _¿Te gusta? —le preguntó el Dr. Brief. La pequeña solo pudo asentir con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro—. Pronto cumplirás seis años, linda. Se suponía que no la verías hasta ese entonces._

 _El doctor Brief solo pudo sonreír al ver la expresión de enojo de su pequeña cuando ella escuchó sus últimas palabras. Bulma solo hizo un pequeño puchero, y frunció el ceño. Observó a su padre presionar un pequeño botón rojo en la parte superior del invento convirtiéndolo así en una cápsula._

— _Ya es tarde, y tú tienes que ir mañana temprano a la escuela— Bulma solo asintió decepcionada, tenía tantas ganas de tener su regalo—. Vamos, linda._

...

Las lágrimas no pudieron faltar. Siempre, cuando recordaba a su padre, estas salían desesperadamente deslizándose por sus mejillas. Miró su reloj que llevaba puesto en su muñeca izquierda, y se paró de un brinco.

 _"Mierda"_ pensó.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo delantero de su short, sacando una cápsula que cuidaba como si fuera su propia vida y la activó. En ella apareció una moto en la que algún tiempo atrás fue el mejor regalo que había recibido en su corta vida. Claro que Bulma la mejoró haciéndola más a su agrado y mucho más sofisticado. Subió en la moto rápidamente, y tomó rumbo hacia el instituto.

* * *

Otra vez en la dirección, y por algo tan bizarro. Ya no podía más, tenía mucho que sacar, mucho que decir, mucho que gritar. Que diría su padre si la viera en ese estado tan deplorable. Contuvo sus lágrimas, no quería que nadie la viera derrotada. Echó un vistazo en la sala y se dio cuenta que no había nadie, salvo la señorita secretaria que tenía puesto unos audífonos mientras ponía toda su atención en la pantalla de su computadora de escritorio. Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír, sí que esa mujer estaba enfocada en su telenovela. Su atención en la mujer fue interrumpida cuando la puerta que dirigía a la oficina del director se abrió. Bulma tembló. ¿Y si ahora la expulsaban? ¿Qué diría su madre? Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del director.

—Pasa, señorita Brief.

Y así lo hizo, miró hacia atrás mientras veía como la secretaria disimulaba encontrar papeles en su desordenado escritorio; volvió a sonreír. Siguió al director al interior de la oficina y esperó que él tomara asiento, después ella hizo lo mismo. Mientras estaba ahí, recorrió con su mirada el lugar. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo allí, salvo que había un nuevo librero (que cubría una de las ventanas) haciendo que la oficina se sintiera más pequeña. El silencio la estaba desesperando, ni se tomó la molestia de mirar al director directamente a los ojos. Bajó su cabeza, prestándole su mayor atención a sus manos que estaban entrelazadas y sudadas.

—Bulma —al oír su nombre no pudo evitar levantar su rostro. Ahora si lo miraba, odiando ese semblante de "lástima"—, ¿por qué fue esta vez?

Ella solo se cruzó de brazos, irradiando fastidio. Siempre era así.

—No fue mi culpa—espetó la muchacha, fríamente—. El profesor puso unas ecuaciones en el pizarrón y me pidió que pasara al frente para resolver algunas—el director arqueó una ceja. Bulma entendió el gesto confundido del hombre y, prosiguió a explicarse mejor—. El caso es que le dije que no y, como no lo obedecí me mandó acá.

—Me sorprendes, Bulma. Siempre has sido una estudiante muy inteligente con muy buenas notas… —ella solo se encogió de hombros; el director siguió mirándola con evidente preocupación—. Tengo que llamar a tu madre.

Eso la hizo explotar.

— ¡¿Por algo tan estúpido?! ¡Yo no tuve la culpa! Simplemente no me sentía bien… ni siquiera tenía cabeza para pensar en la ecuación. Sinceramente no entendí el problema. ¡YO NO HICE NADA MALO!

El director la contempló detenidamente mientras procesaba sus opciones. Era muy cierto castigarla por algo estúpido, sin embargo la chiquilla necesitaba ayuda inmediata. La muerte de su padre sí que la cambió para mal y, para rematar, su madre no era de mucha ayuda que digamos. Suspiró profundamente, sabía de una forma u otra que la muchacha se largaría a llorar en cualquier momento. En los plenos y románticos dieciséis años, y tener una carga de culpabilidad encima; eso era inmoderadamente preocupante.

—Está bien, Brief— Bulma lo miró en confusión y, con una ligera suspicacia—. No hablaré con tu madre por esta vez. Considero que sí fue algo tonto por parte de mi colega mandarte aquí, solo por "no resolver una ecuación"—Bulma solo pudo asentir—. Espera afuera mientras empieza la otra clase.

—Gracias—le agradeció sinceramente ya más calmada. Se puso de pie y salió de la oficina del director.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y observó que la secretaria había vuelto a fingir que buscaba unos papeles. Cuando la mujer se dio cuenta que era la alumna Brief quien había salido de la oficina del director, soltó un suspiro de alivio, le lanzó una mirada desagradable a la ojiazul y volvió a su telenovela.

Bulma se contuvo en soltar una estruendosa carcajada. Tomó asiento, feliz de que esta vez se había salvado de un tormentoso castigo. Lo único que ella tenía que hacer era esperar y esperar para su siguiente clase. Miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared del pasillo, solo quince minutos para que el timbre sonara.

La puerta de la sala de espera se abrió, y de ahí entró un joven. Bulma dirigió su mirada donde había escuchado la puerta abrirse y quedó en _shock_. Centró toda su atención en el muchacho que irrumpió en la oficina, cruzándola hasta llegar al escritorio de la secretaria. De baja estatura para su gusto, el pelo largo y despeinado que terminaba en punta hacia arriba, ojos negros cuya mirada era intimidadora y profunda, tenía un aire de ser un chico rebelde y reservado. Con todas esas características, la ojiazul ya sentía una interminable curiosidad por el intruso.

El joven observó a la secretaria quien a su vez esta le ponía pausa a su telenovela y se quitaba los audífonos. La mujer no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la mirada del chico sí que la ponía nerviosa.

—Buenos días. Dígame, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?—le preguntó, amablemente. Él no respondió, en vez de eso abrió su mochila y de ella sacó un folder azul—. Hablar no le hace mal a nadie, jovencito—espetó la secretaria con indignación.

El muchacho pasó por alto el último comentario de la mujer y, sin más, le entregó el folder. Bulma solo observaba la escena con atención.

—Son mis papeles, los que faltan para integrarme en esta institución.

 _"Que voz"_ pensó Bulma, mientras no le quitaba la vista al chico.

La secretaria abrió la carpeta y empezó a revisar los papeles. Entretanto, el joven recorrió con su vista la sala, y se encontró con la mirada de Bulma. Le pareció percibir que esos ojos azules lo estaban observando con mucha atención.

Bulma sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban a más no poder, no pudo sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, y cuando estaba a punto de desviarla, el muchacho le había dedicado una leve sonrisa. Se sonrojó mucho más, no teniendo otra alternativa que devolverle el mismo gesto, una muy apenada y tierna.

—Vegeta Ouiji—lo llamó la secretaria. Éste se dio la media vuelta y centró su atención en la mujer—. La base de datos me indica que usted ya había venido anteriormente, ¿es cierto?

—Sí—respondió irritado, frunciendo el ceño—. Vine con mi madre, aunque estaba otra señora—la secretaria hizo una mueca de disgusto —. Ella me dijo que solo tenía que entregar estos últimos papeles y ya no habría más procedimiento. Ya estoy registrado.

—En efecto—la secretaria ahora sí que estaba buscando papeles en su desordenado escritorio—. Le haré entrega de su horario de clases, el mapa de la escuela, su calendario escolar…— le decía mientras le entregaba los ya mencionados documentos—. La credencial la tendrá a más tardar dentro de una semana.

—Bien.

—Supongo que usted ya habló con el director— Vegeta solo frunció más su ceño en confusión—. Las clases iniciaron hace una semana. Está retrasado.

—Bueno, ese es mi problema, ¿no? Pero para no "preocuparla" mi madre y yo vinimos a hablar con él hace dos semanas —la secretaria lo miró con desagrado—. Hasta luego.

Se dio media vuelta y ahí seguía ella ¿Por qué seguía allí? ¿Acaso se encontraba en problemas? Escuchó que la puerta que conducía a la oficina del director se abría, y observó que la chica se incorporaba rápidamente.

— ¡Bulma!— la llamó el director.

 _"¿Bulma? Que ridículo nombre"_

—Señor, el timbre aún no ha sonado.

—Pero está por sonar—anunció el hombre observando el reloj que estaba en su muñeca, luego clavó sus ojos en la figura de Vegeta—. ¿Por qué no mejor te llevas al señor Ouiji a su salón de clases? ¿Qué especialidad elegiste, muchacho?

—Ciencias físico-matemático, señor.

— ¡La misma especialidad que la señorita Brief! —sonrió el director mientras veía que los dos chicos se miraban con sorpresa—. Bien. Ahora los dos váyanse a clases.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y salieron de las oficinas rumbo a su salón de clases. Durante el transcurso del camino los dos no habían dicho palabra alguna. Bulma, por una extraña razón, le simpatizaba la compañía de su nuevo compañero de clases. Caminando a lado de él, se dio el lujo y la libertad de poder observarlo mejor, aunque sea por el rabillo del ojo. El cabello tenía una forma muy peculiar y unos cuantos mechones cubrían su frente; los ojos negros hacían que su mirada fuera intimidante y penetrante como lo supuso en recepción; también pudo darse cuenta que él estaba dotado de un muy buen fornido cuerpo.

Vegeta se sentía muy observado por ella y eso lo irritó.

— ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme?— la voz de Vegeta no se escuchó grosera, pero aun así Bulma se sintió mal.

—L-lo siento—se disculpó la ojiazul avergonzada por ser descubierta, y desvió su mirada a otra parte.

Vegeta captó su error y se paró frente a ella obstruyéndole el paso. Bulma lo miró confundida, aún seguía sonrojada y algo dolida. Observó a Vegeta esperanzada a que dijera algo, pero para su sorpresa y emoción él comenzó a tender una mano hacia ella.

Bulma sonrió ante el gesto y le estrechó la mano sin dudar.

—Vegeta Ouiji —se presentó él, cortésmente.

—Bulma Brief— respondió la ojiazul esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer :3**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Macky Monyer :***

 **23/05/2015**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor Akira Toriyama.

Capitulo 2

"Conociéndose"

" _Nunca te empeñes en ser conocido, sino en alguien que valga la pena conocer" Anónimo._

La clase no pasaba tan rápido como Bulma esperaba. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de ir a hablar con el chico nuevo aunque sea por forma de papelito— " _Pero que infantil"_ —. Tampoco quería que la volvieran a mandar a la oficina del director. Ahí se encontraba él, Vegeta, que lo habían colocado en la butaca de enfrente, cerca de la puerta. Parecía realmente enfocado en la clase que lo único que hacía era tomar apuntes y volver a ver al profesor mientras éste daba la explicación. Bulma suspiró con molestia, y decidió hacer lo mismo. La hora del receso estaba por llegar y ahí podrían conversar a gusto. Por fin, después de 20 minutos, el timbre sonó.

—Antes de que se vayan—habló el profesor haciendo que la clase se volviera a sentar con fastidio—, tendrán que presentar en dos semanas el proyecto de ciencias. Les recuerdo que al inicio del semestre les había mandado a su correo de grupo todas las evidencias que me entregarían durante este curso, incluyendo el segundo y el tercer parcial—algunos asintieron—. Bien, el proyecto será en binas y ustedes escogerán a su compañero ¡Yo no me hago responsable de a quién vayan a escoger, así que no me vengan a reclamar después!

Después del aviso del profesor, los alumnos salieron precipitadamente del salón quedando adentro solo tres personas. Vegeta solo estiró sus piernas y recargó su cabeza en el respaldo de su butaca, tenía pensado quedarse en el aula durante los treinta minutos que duraba el receso. El profesor observó a los chicos uno por uno. Bulma no despegaba su vista sobre Vegeta. Entretanto él solo tenía los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados. Una vez que el profesor terminó de guardar sus cosas en su desgastado portafolio se dirigió a sus alumnos.

—Tengo que cerrar el salón con llave—ese aviso provocó que Vegeta abriera los ojos de golpe y se incorporara—. Salgan por favor, muchachos.

— ¿No me puedo quedar aquí?— preguntó Vegeta un poco exaltado, hasta que captó algo.

 _"¿Muchachos?"_

Miró hacia atrás y ahí estaba ella ¿Por qué seguía ahí?

 _"Vegeta me pone muy nerviosa cuando me mira así"_ pensó la ojiazul ansiosa, cuyas mejillas estaban ruborizadas.

El profesor solo observaba a sus pupilos alternativamente, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara. La situación ya lo estaba desesperando.

—Muchachos, no se los repetiré. ¡Salgan, por favor!

Vegeta se retiró del salón de mala gana. A su vez Bulma se apresuró a sacar su almuerzo de la mochila y corrió a alcanzarlo.

Una vez abajo, la ojiazul observó que Ouiji se dirigía a las canchas de básquetbol donde él tomó asiento en una de las gradas, no había nadie ahí salvo ellos dos. Bulma no sabía cómo acercársele, tal vez con el pretexto de que fueran pareja para el proyecto de ciencias. Así que, con esa idea en mente, se dirigió donde estaba el chico.

Vegeta escuchó que alguien se acercaba, pero no le tomó importancia; tenía los ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados, se encontraba enfocado en sus propios pensamientos.

Bulma lo miró de cerca, se veía muy guapo, varonil y misterioso. Pero lejos de la atracción física había algo más que le llamaba la atención, sin embargo no sabía que era. Se sentó a lado del muchacho mirando su perfil, aún seguía con los ojos cerrados. Bulma comenzaba a desesperarse.

 _"¡Ash, qué grosero! Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que estoy acá"_

Rectificó sus pensamientos.

 _"Bueno, tal vez y no sabe que soy yo. ¿Cómo empiezo a hablarle?"_

Vegeta aún seguía en la misma pose.

 _"¡Basta! Yo soy la gran Bulma Brief y no hay imposibles para mí. Solo es un chico, un chico guapo, intimidante, fuerte ¡Basta, Bulma! Mejor dile: hola ¿Qué es lo malo que pueda pasar? Lo peor es que me ignore"._

Bulma decidida se dirigió a él y lo saludó tímidamente.

—Hola, Vegeta.

 _"Esa voz… pero si es de…"_

Vegeta abrió los ojos y se encontró a su lado a su hermosa compañera de clases. No había tenido el gusto de observarla detalladamente; se dio cuenta que los ojos de la joven eran enormes y azules como su largo y lacio cabello; tez blanca y con un cuerpo que volvería loco a cualquier chico, menos a él.

Bulma quería volver a desviar su mirada, pero no lo hizo y la sostuvo firmemente en dirección a él; aunque sentía que los colores se le subían. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? ¿Qué tenía Ouiji que la ponía tan nerviosa?

Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa ladina, le resultó divertido el sonrojo de Bulma.

—Niña—saludó él.

 _"¿Niña?"_

Bulma lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y le gritó:

— ¡Óyeme! Te recuerdo que mi nombre es BULMA—Vegeta tuvo que cubrirse sus oídos ante tales gritos—y, para tu información: ¡No soy ninguna niña! ¡Tengo dieciséis años! Soy apenas una jovencita hermosa e inteligente.

Vegeta quedó anonadado, se notaba que la palabra "modestia" no existía en el vocabulario de Bulma. No obstante, estaba sorprendido, jamás pensó que ella tenía ese fuerte y firme carácter. La observó por un largo rato y luego desvió su mirada al frente.

Bulma se desilusionó, Vegeta ni siquiera la volvió a mirar. Se puso de pie sin decir otra palabra más y se marchó de las canchas dejándolo solo.

* * *

Su estomago rugió por hambre y se dio cuenta que solo faltaban quince minutos para el inicio de la siguiente clase, así que decidió ir a la cafetería por algo de comer. Por suerte para él, no había mucha gente. Al llegar a una tienda, miró la carta para después decidirse por un baguette de pollo. Se lo pidió a la señorita cajera y en cinco minutos le dieron su comida, pagó y se marchó. Se dirigió a una mesa que estaba vacía y tomó asiento. Miró a su alrededor y ahí estaba ella, estaba sola, eso lo extrañó.

* * *

Se le había ido el apetito ¿Algún día tendría la oportunidad de tener un mejor amigo en el que podría confiar? Uno a quien le podría ofrecer su apoyo, unos consejos, su amor. Otra vez sola, siendo ignorada por los que pasaban cerca. Eso al principio no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero ahora… Sintió una mirada sobre ella y levantó su cabeza, ahí estaba él: "Vegeta". Bulma no pudo evitar que cayera una lágrima, se sentía mal, muy mal.

Vegeta solo estaba confundido ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Sería por él? Le hizo una seña para que ella viniera a sentarse a su lado. Bulma sonrió ante el gesto, se paró de golpe y fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Vegeta.

* * *

—Sí, es demasiado guapo—dijo una chica pelirroja.

— ¿En qué piensas, Zangya?—le preguntó una joven de cabellos y ojos negros.

—En que…—se quedó pensando en el chico nuevo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. Necesito asesorías, Milk. Y quién mejor que el compañero nuevo... Vegeta Ouiji.

Milk abrió los ojos como platos, no le sorprendía lo descarada que podría llegar a ser su amiga, pero eso sí que era inesperado. Cuando Zangya hablaba de asesorías ya sabía Milk que no se refería a eso precisamente. El chico nuevo sí que le debió de haber alborotado las hormonas a la pelirroja.

— ¡Pero, Zangya!—exclamó la morena, alarmada—. ¿Y Yamcha? Es decir, aún sigues con él ¿no?

Zangya suspiró fastidiada. Yamcha era pésimo en la cama y era por eso que se había tomado la libertad de acostarse con otros compañeros de su clase o de otras especialidades. Pero el chico nuevo parecía que sí era muy bueno en eso y entre otras cosas ¡Perfección! Mucho mejor que con los tantos hombres que había salido.

—Yamcha es basura—dijo Zangya encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, ya terminé con él.

Milk si que estaba más sorprendida, su amiga no le había contado ese dato.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Vaya!—Milk se quedó pensativa—. Debió ser duro para Yamcha. Él sí se veía enamorado.

Zangya ignoró el último comentario de la morena. Recorrió con su mirada el patio de la cafetería y sonrió, ahí estaba Vegeta, el muchacho que la volvió loca en el instante en que él entró al salón de clases. Milk se dio cuenta que Zangya estaba viendo en un punto en especifico y dirigió su mirada a la misma dirección en la que estaba enfocada su amiga. La morena hizo una mueca de incredulidad, sí que la pelirroja estaba loca por el chico nuevo.

— ¿Qué opinas, Milk? ¿No crees qué debería hacerle compañía?—la aludida solo pudo fruncir el ceño y volver a ver a Zangya—. ¡Pero qué mierda!

La chica Ox observó confundida a Zangya, quien ahora estaba furiosa ¿Por qué de repente ese cambio de actitud? Y se dio cuenta del porqué. Bulma se acercaba a Vegeta para sentarse a lado de él. Miró de soslayo a la pelirroja, ella hervía de furia y celos cuando Vegeta le acarició una mejilla a Bulma, después de eso los dos estaban desayunando juntos.

Zangya se levantó de golpe. Milk reaccionó rápido y la sujetó del brazo fuertemente.

—No te metas, Zangya— espetó Milk, mirando a la chica con frialdad—. No te metas con Bulma.

Zangya soltó una carcajada, decidió volver a sentarse para no armar un escándalo.

—No me hagas reír, Milk. Ambas sabemos que tu amistad con Bulma llegó a su fin y eso fue porque ella así lo decidió.

Milk no cambió su expresión intimidadora, sin embargo sentía mucho dolor en su interior; sabiendo, también, que muy en el fondo la pelirroja tenía razón. Aún le afligía esa separación de amistad.

—Bulma tuvo sus razones y las respeto. Pero eso no quiere decir que voy a permitir que la lastimes. Ya tiene suficiente con lo de su padre.

— ¡Jamás la he lastimado!— exclamó Zangya, indignada—. Puedo ser muchas cosas, Milk, pero jamás me rebajaría a hacer Bullying; eso déjaselo a la gente que tiene la autoestima baja.

No pudo negar que eso era muy cierto. Zangya podría ser mal agradecida, soberbia, mimada y atolondrada, pero jamás se rebajaría a eso de molestar a las personas por placer; no obstante le preocupaba el hecho de que cuando tenía en la mente un objetivo peleaba por ello, sin importar quién estuviera de por medio.

Zangya se zafó del agarre de Milk y se marchó rumbo al salón de clases. La chica Ox volteó atrás para volver a mirar a Bulma, quién se veía muy feliz a lado de Vegeta. Milk no tuvo otra cosa más que hacer que sonreír, decidió alcanzar a Zangya volteando una vez más donde estaba su ex-mejor amiga.

 _"Ojalá que Vegeta pueda ayudarte, Bulma"_

* * *

Vegeta acercó su mano a la mejilla de Bulma para limpiar una lágrima escurridiza.

—Así está mejor—le dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

—Gracias, Vegeta.

Vegeta sentía una enorme curiosidad del porqué del llanto de Bulma, pero no quiso presionarla e incomodarla. Después de eso, ambos se dispusieron a comer en silencio. Bulma miraba su reloj disimuladamente, solo faltaban ocho minutos para que el timbre sonara ¡Tenía que darse prisa! Se dio cuenta que Vegeta ya había terminado su baguette mientras que a ella le faltaba más de la mitad de su torta; decidió guardarla, no le agradaría mucho que Vegeta la viera comer. Era ahora o nunca.

— ¿Vegeta?

Él solo la miró transmitiéndole a ella que tenía toda su atención.

 _"Este hombre sí que es de pocas palabras"_

—Esto…me preguntaba…

 _"Vamos, niña. ¡Ve al grano!"_

— ¿Ya tienes compañero para el proyecto de ciencias?

Vegeta sonrió internamente, ya sabía hasta donde quería llegar la ojiazul.

—No—respondió, secamente.

Bulma se mordió el labio. Ese chico sí que la ponía nerviosa y a la vez la desesperaba ¿Cómo entablar una conversación con él cuando ni siquiera ponía de su parte? Pero se armó de valor.

— ¿Te gustaría formar equipo conmigo?—le preguntó en un tono decidido y sin tartamudear.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros. Vio que Bulma esperaba la respuesta, nerviosa y ansiosa.

—Sí.

Bulma se sorprendió muchísimo, pero disimuló su emoción. Quería saber de él, sus gustos, pasatiempos, favoritismos ¡TODO! Pero, ¿Cómo platicar con el antisocial de Vegeta? No perdía nada en preguntarle sobre su vida. Volvió a tomar valor desde su interior y disparó la primera pregunta, que nada tenía que ver con la escuela.

—Dime, Vegeta: ¿De dónde eres?

El joven Ouiji no se esperó que su compañera volviera a molestarlo con preguntas, pero supuso que no tenía nada de malo entablar una conversación aburrida sobre la vida de uno. Él también sentía curiosidad por ella y decidió hacer su mismo juego, solo que él pondría las reglas.

—Hagamos algo, niña— Bulma lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, ella si lo llamaba por su nombre—. Te responderé todas las estúpidas preguntas que quieras— Vegeta hizo una pausa—. Bueno, no todas, también dependerá de tus interrogatorios. Y si resultas ser lo que yo espero, te las responderé con esa condición.

Bulma arqueó una ceja, no sabía hasta donde quería llegar él.

 _"¿Qué quiso decir que resulte ser lo que él espera? No entiendo nada"_

Vegeta vio la mirada confundida de Bulma. Tampoco quería ser un libro abierto para ella, solo sabría lo que él le convendría, no tenía que saber todo sobre su vida. Decidió comenzar con el interrogatorio, solo preguntas tontas y sin sentido.

—Muy bien, niña. Yo digo la palabra y tú respondes.

Bulma asintió, por lo menos Vegeta estaba gastando saliva por ella: _"Que considerado"._

— ¿Color?

—Rosa.

Vegeta soltó un bufido.

—Ya lo suponía. El mío es negro, aunque el azul rey también me gusta.

—Ya lo suponía—expresó Bulma en tono burlón.

Vegeta solo la ignoró y prosiguió.

— ¿Música?

—Pop.

—Que feos gustos, mujer.

Bulma, en vez de enojarse, se sorprendió.

 _"¿Mujer?"_

—Me gusta el Rock—mencionó Vegeta sin darse cuenta del semblante desconcertado de la ojiazul—. ¿Comida?

—Sushi—respondió ella en un hilo de voz.

— ¡¿De verdad?!—exclamó Vegeta sin ocultar su sorpresa. Hasta que la ojiazul y él tenían algo en común—. Sushi.

— ¿Cuál es tu platillo favorito, Vegeta?—preguntó Bulma, emocionada.

—Mmm— él se quedó pensativo por un rato, le era complicado escoger un solo platillo. Al final se decidió por uno—. Fue difícil la decisión, pero supongo que me voy por… Yakimeshi.

— ¡También ese es mi platillo favorito! —anunció la muchacha radiante de alegría.

—No grites, niña escandalosa—la regañó Vegeta cubriéndose sus oídos—. Estoy a lado tuyo.

—Lo siento, Vegeta. Es solo que me emocioné— dijo Bulma un poco avergonzada, y sí que había dado un grito ya que todos los estudiantes que estaban por ahí se les quedaba viendo. Solo así llamaba la atención de los demás… con sus gritos.

* * *

Bulma no sabía qué hacer. Desde hace un minuto que Vegeta no había dicho la siguiente pregunta y solo faltaba cuatro minutos para que el timbre sonara.

 _"Tal vez lo aburrí"_

—Vegeta, ¿no me preguntarás más sobre mis gustos? —le preguntó ella en tono esperanzador.

—No, con lo que me respondiste es más que suficiente.

 _"Por ahora"_ pensó para él.

— ¿Suficiente para qué?—cuestionó Bulma entre confundida y recelosa.

—Para saber cómo eres.

—O sea que con lo poco que te respondí, ¿ya sabes cómo soy?

—Bueno, me hago una idea, niña— Vegeta la miró a los ojos contemplándola intensivamente—. Tenemos tiempo, solo hay que saber aprovecharlo.

Bulma no sabía qué pensar. Vegeta sí que la tenía totalmente confundida, por más que trataba de buscarle sentido y lógica a las palabras de él, no encontraba significado alguno.

Un minuto para que el timbre sonara.

Ella tomó la mano de Ouiji, supo en ese instante que lo necesitaba, necesitaba su compañía y tal vez más adelante su amistad y, ¿por qué no?... hasta su amor.

—Quiero conocerte más, Vegeta—la ojiazul estrechó más la mano de Ouiji, haciendo entrelazar sus dedos contra los de él—.Te ofrezco mi amistad.

Vegeta no lo pensó, no lo dudó, no le importó en lo absoluto romper su propia promesa. Solo esperaba no arrepentirse de su precipitada decisión más adelante… en el futuro que le aguardaba.

 _"Es lo único que quiero, Bulma"_

El timbre sonó para avisar a los estudiantes que las clases estaban por comenzar.

* * *

 **Quiero agradecer a yani34 y celestina carito por sus reviews. Este fic está adaptado desde un borrador también escrito por mí. Al principio se me hacía difícil adaptar mi historia original en personajes de anime. Algo complicado de explicar y la verdad no estaba segura en subir este fic. También quiero decir que continuaré con esta historia aunque me tomará algunos días para actualizar (escuela y todo eso). Bueno, me despido y ojalá les haya sido de su agrado este segundo capítulo. Mil gracias por leer :3**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Macky Monyer :***

 **24/05/2015**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor Akira Toriyama.

Capitulo 3

"Opuestos"

" _Las personas más opuestas son las que se complementan mejor" Anónimo._

Todos los estudiantes esperaban afuera del salón a su siguiente maestro. Milk y Zangya solo miraban con atención a los recién llegados: "Bulma y Vegeta". Yamcha se encontraba recargado en el barandal con la mirada fija en su ex-novia, ignorando todo lo que su mejor amigo Krillin le estaba diciendo.

— ¡Yamcha!—lo llamó el chico muy molesto—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Yamcha exhaló con evidente frustración. Volteó a ver a su mejor amigo. Éste se dio cuenta que él miraba a Zangya tan intensamente.

Krillin negó con la cabeza en desgana, tomó el hombro del joven enamorado haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

—No lo vale, no puedes hacer nada.

—Perdóname, Krillin. Me he sentido muy mal que ya ni siquiera te pongo nada de atención... Ando muy distraído últimamente.

" _Eso es muy cierto, aunque cuando andabas con ella tampoco me ponías atención"_ pensó Krillin achicando los ojos.

—¡Pero entiéndeme!— Yamcha volvió a ver a su ex-novia—. Aún la amo.

—Pero ella ya dejó de amarte. ¡Así que ya supéralo! —dijo Krillin con cansancio.

Yamcha observó a su mejor amigo, y dedujo que tenía razón. Al parecer, Zangya seguía como si nada y él aún sufriendo por ella: ¡No era justo!

—Gracias, amigo— Krillin sonrió—. ¿Nos damos el abrazo de reconciliación?

— ¿Y si nos saltamos esa parte?— exclamó Krillin con incomodidad.

—Buena idea. El profesor ya llegó.

Y en efecto, el profesor se abrió paso para llegar a la puerta del salón. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y luego las adentró en la perilla. Una vez abierta la puerta, dio paso a sus estudiantes para que se adentraran al aula de clases. Todos tomaron asiento en su respectivo lugar. El profesor se dirigió a sus estudiantes y les dijo:

—Quiero equipos de cuatro integrantes. ¡Rápido!

Zangya sonrió, esa era su oportunidad. Estaba por acercarse a Vegeta pero Milk la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿Qué no es obvio?—preguntó Zangya, irritada de que Milk siempre estropeara sus planes—. Invitaré a Vegeta a que se una a nuestro equipo.

—Pero, Zangya— protestó Milk—. Nosotras ya tenemos equipo, ¿lo ves? Aquí están Yamcha y Krillin.

Zangya le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—No voy a estar en un equipo donde esté ese perdedor— señaló a Yamcha con un movimiento de cabeza—. Si tú quieres puedes estar con ellos, pero yo me voy con Vegeta.

Se zafó del agarre de Milk y se dirigió donde estaba el joven Ouiji.

…

Bulma observó con tristeza en como casi todos sus compañeros formaban sus respectivos equipos. Cuando creyó que otra vez se quedaría sola, sus esperanzas crecieron en el instante en que vio a Vegeta y, se dio cuenta que él no se molestaba en buscar compañeros. Se puso de pie con la ilusión latente en su pecho y, se encaminó donde estaba su nuevo y mejor amigo.

 **...**

Vegeta ni se molestó en buscar un equipo, lo único que le importaba era la chica de cabellos azules; con ella era más que suficiente, solo tenía que esperarla. Se volvió a recargar en el respaldo de su asiento mientras estiraba sus piernas y cruzaba sus brazos, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Hola, Vegeta—lo saludó una voz femenina.

" _Esa voz no es de ella"_

Vegeta abrió los ojos y se sorprendió por lo que vio. Enfrente de él, se encontraba una chica muy hermosa de esponjado cabello que caía por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, pelirroja y dueña de un muy buen torneado cuerpo. Esa muchacha sí que le había atraído físicamente ¿Estaba en ese salón? ¿Cómo es qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

Zangya sonrió al ver la expresión de Vegeta mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

" _Lo estoy volviendo loco"_

—Me llamo Zangya, y no sé sí a ti te gustaría formar equipo con mi amiga Milk y yo—Vegeta aún estaba abrumado—. ¿Qué dices?

Vegeta salió de su ensoñación, para luego mirarla con suma irritación. Se maldijo mentalmente por caer en el físico tentador de la muchacha. Volteó hacia atrás donde se encontraba Bulma, y en efecto venía en dirección a él.

—Bulma y yo somos equipo—dijo Vegeta a Zangya, cuando la ojiazul ya se encontraba demasiado cerca de ellos—. Al parecer ellas también faltan de equipo completo ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos unimos? —le preguntó a Bulma sin vacilar.

Bulma sí que estaba sorprendida. En primera: Vegeta había dicho su nombre; no directamente a ella, pero lo había dicho. En segunda: pidió su opinión. Y en tercera: la había tomado en cuenta en el equipo. Estaba tan metida en sus propios pensamientos que no se percató de quiénes eran las compañeras que con las que iba a trabajar. Salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó la voz de Milk a sus espaldas.

— ¡Oigan! El profesor me pidió que ya nos agrupáramos, los demás ya lo hicieron—anunció la morena a los otros tres.

Zangya sonrió una vez más, al parecer su amiga no quiso estar sin ella ¡Ya lo sabía!

—Bueno—dijo Zangya sin ocultar su evidente molestia de que la ojiazul estuviera en su equipo—; supongo que seremos Milk, Bulma, Vegeta y yo.

Así, los cuatro se dispusieron a acercar sus asientos para formar un pequeño círculo. Como el pupitre de Bulma estaba hasta atrás, Vegeta le prestó el suyo frente a la intensa mirada celosa de Zangya y del semblante sorpresivo de Milk. Vegeta regresó segundos después con la butaca de Bulma.

El equipo ya estaba formado: Vegeta se localizaba en medio de Bulma y Milk, mientras que él tenía a Zangya al frente suyo.

Yamcha miraba todo desde su lugar. Él ya había hecho equipo con Krillin, Ten y Chaoz. Observó que su ex-novia miraba tontamente al chico nuevo, eso lo puso celoso, se levantó del pupitre y se dirigió donde estaban ellos.

 **...**

El ambiente se sentía tenso. Bulma estaba muy incómoda por la cercanía de Milk y es que, por parte de ambas, aún no se acostumbraban a su separación de amistad. Vegeta se dio cuenta de ello, estaba a punto de preguntarle a Bulma disimuladamente lo que la incomodaba, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

— ¡Vaya, amigo!—dijo Yamcha, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "amigo" observando a Vegeta. Éste solo le sostuvo la mirada instintivamente—. Que suerte tienes. ¡Bendito seas entre todas las mujeres!— se burló.

Zangya observó a su ex-novio irritada, Milk y Bulma atisbaban a Yamcha con cara de pocos amigos, entre tanto Vegeta le lanzaba una mirada desafiante.

— ¡Lárgate, Yamcha!—le espetó su ex-novia—. Al no ser que quieras que te acuse con el profesor de que estás molestando— lo amenazó.

— ¡Yamcha!—el aludido volteó y vio a su amigo Krillin con cara de frustración—. El profesor ya entregará los trabajos. ¡Vamos a sentarnos!

Y así, con una última mirada de advertencia a Ouiji, Yamcha se fue alejando por certeros empujones de Krillin.

Vegeta solo estaba molesto, sin embargo se encontraba mucho más confundido con la escena que hizo ese tal Yamcha. Dejó de tomarle total importancia a ese tonto después de que llegó a una conclusión.

" _¡Es solo un insecto!"_

—Ya era hora— expresó el profesor molesto mirando al grupo. Le dio una hoja a Vegeta y se marchó.

Vegeta comenzó a leer el contenido y, a la vez que lo hacía, fruncía más su ceño en cada pregunta.

Bulma sabía que su amigo estaba confundido del porqué de ese trabajo y decidió aclarar sus dudas.

—Es un trabajo de retroalimentación, Vegeta— le explicó la chica con voz cariñosa—. De hecho, este trabajo no vale como calificación sino como participación— le siguió explicando—. Por cada pregunta bien contestada vale un punto y si no respondes correctamente te quedas sin tu participación.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja ante dicha explicación.

—Supongo que estas preguntas están relacionadas con los temas que vieron en sus clases la semana pasada—no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

—Sí— le respondió Milk—. Pero no te preocupes, Vegeta. No vimos gran cosa, solo grandes físicos—Milk vaciló unos instantes en seguir hablando. La mirada de él sí que le era intimidante—, personajes históricos...— susurró la chica y se encogió más en su asiento.

—No será un problema para Vegeta— soltó Zangya de repente—. Se ve que es un chico muy inteligente.

Bulma miró a la pelirroja profundamente, no podía estar equivocada.

" _Zangya está interesada en Vegeta"_

—¡Cómo sea!—espetó Vegeta de mala gana y con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Terminemos con esto de una buena vez. Primero lo primero: ¿Nombres?

—Zangya Hera Bojack— dijo ella, rápidamente.

Vegeta escribió el nombre de Zangya en la parte superior de la hoja en una perfecta caligrafía cursiva. Las chicas nunca habían visto tan bonita y fina letra ser escrita a puño de un hombre. Vegeta desvió su mirada del papel y miró a Milk.

—Milk Ox Satán.

Vegeta siguió con lo mismo, la misma caligrafía para terminar en anotar los nombres que faltaban: _"Bulma Brief"_ y _"Vegeta Ouiji"_

—La primera pregunta es...—dijo Vegeta, mientras leía—: ¿Quién descubrió la ley (que lleva su mismo nombre) que trata sobre el estiramiento de los cuerpos elásticos, y la aplicó a la construcción de resortes para relojes?

—Robert Hooke—respondió Bulma al mismo tiempo que Vegeta anotaba la respuesta.

Zangya sí que estaba más que encantada contemplando a Ouiji. Aparte de guapo y fuerte, también inteligente.

—Ustedes dos también tendrán que responder—espetó Vegeta frunciendo más el ceño, mirando alternativamente a las dos amigas—, al no ser que quieran que borre sus nombres para que no tengan la participación.

— ¡Oye, tranquilízate, ¿sí?!— exclamó Milk muy molesta—. Apenas vamos en la primera pregunta. Bulma y tú no son los únicos genios que hay aquí.

—Milk tiene razón, Vegeta— interrumpió la ojiazul al ver que él le iba a contestar a su antigua mejor amiga—. Relájate, apenas vamos en la primera pregunta.

— ¡Hmp!— Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, irritado—. Continuemos entonces— leyó la siguiente pregunta—: ¿Quién fue el astrónomo y físico italiano que descubrió que todos los cuerpos, cualquiera su peso, caen en la misma velocidad?— Vegeta pensó que ese ejercicio era una pérdida de tiempo—. ¡Estas preguntas están muy fáciles!

—Galileo Galilei—contestó Milk, secamente.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé!— exclamó vegeta, mientras escribía la respuesta.

—Ahora no tendrás pretexto alguno en borrar mi nombre—le dijo Milk en una sonrisa socarrona.

Vegeta ya se estaba impacientando. Milk sí que lo sacaba de sus cabales y, esa voz chillona era mil veces insoportable que la de Bulma. No le gustaba la idea de soportarla durante todo el curso, al no ser que ese momento llegara antes.

— ¿Quién fue el padre de la física clásica?—preguntó Vegeta con suma ironía en la voz.

—Isaac Newton— respondió Zangya con la mirada perdida en Vegeta.

Los tres chicos sí que se sorprendieron, más Milk ya que ella sabía que su amiga era muy distraída y, por ese motivo, poner atención en clases no era su fuerte. Sin embargo, desde que la pelirroja había terminado su relación con Yamcha, no había nada ni nadie que la distrajera de sus deberes educativos.

—Bueno, todas ya respondieron— Vegeta escribió las otras respuestas rápidamente ya que faltaba él en contestar—. No hay nombre que borrar.

Con el ejercicio resuelto, Vegeta se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los equipos también estaban por terminar. Miró su reloj, dándose cuenta que todavía no habían pasado ni diez minutos de la clase. Comenzaba a fastidiarse. Él esperaba problemas, ecuaciones, fórmulas... no simple teoría. Sacó de su mochila el horario de clases, lo leyó y abrió sus ojos como platos.

" _Teoría de la Física aplicada, eso lo explica todo_ "

Se Molestó más cuando vio que eran dos clases de esa materia. ¡Solo dos horas! Y ya sería libre por ese día.

—Bien, equipos— habló el profesor levantándose de su silla—. Quiero las participaciones en mi escritorio— y, dicho eso, empezó a poner fechas en el pizarrón.

Vegeta le dio la hoja a Zangya, quien amablemente la tomó y se dirigió al escritorio del profesor.

— ¡Vuelvan a acomodar sus bancas en silencio, por favor!—gritó el profesor a sus alumnos.

—Yamcha—lo llamó Bulma—, ¿podrías recorrer tu butaca hacia atrás? Para que pueda meter la mía, por favor.

— ¡Claro, Bulma! Espera, déjame ayudarte.

Yamcha acomodó la butaca de Bulma quedando en medio del salón.

—Te lo agradezco.

Bulma tomó sus cosas de la butaca que ocupó y se dirigió a tomar asiento en la parte de atrás.

Las clases para fortuna de todos pasaron muy rápido. El profesor no les puso a hacer deberes, dejándolos salir quince minutos antes. Vegeta salió como un rayo del salón ¡Claro! Por ser él el que se hallaba muy cerca de la puerta, fue el primero en salir.

Bulma vio que Zangya se había quedado a discutir con Yamcha mientras que ella guardaba rápidamente sus cuadernos en la mochila. Sin perder más el tiempo, Bulma se apresuró a salir del aula para alcanzar a Vegeta.

* * *

No fue tan difícil encontrar a su amigo entre la ola de estudiantes que se apresuraban en salir.

— ¡Vegeta!—le gritó Bulma.

El aludido se paró en seco ante su llamado, miró por encima de su hombro, ahí venía ella.

Bulma se detuvo frente a él algo agitada. Tomó aire para preguntarle:

— ¿Por qué no me esperaste?—le reclamó entre divertida y furiosa.

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?—le respondió Vegeta, encogiéndose de hombros.

El semblante de Bulma se tornó triste, sí que le dolió la respuesta del joven, aunque jamás se esperó que él le respondiera con otra pregunta, la contestación no la había desarmado del todo. Cambió su expresión a una molesta.

— ¡Eres muy grosero, Vegeta!—le dijo ella en jarras—. ¡Todavía qué quería acompañarte!

Vegeta no respondió, simplemente sacó su celular del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y, una vez desbloqueado el aparato, empezó a escribir un mensaje de texto.

" _No vengas"_

Una vez enviado el mensaje, volvió a guardar su celular y se dirigió a Bulma.

—Vamos.

* * *

—Vegeta, ¿por dónde vives?—le preguntó Bulma cuando ambos estaban ya a dos cuadras lejos del Instituto.

—Capital de Oeste sección 184-B5— respondió secamente.

—¿De verdad?—exclamó la chica, emocionada—. ¡Yo también vivo por allá!

—Hmp.

Así, ambos se dispusieron a caminar en silencio. Bulma no era de esas personas que se quedaban calladas en una caminata acompañada de alguien, y es que la desesperación la estaba asfixiando. Aún quedaba mucho de camino y ella tenía unas inmensas ganas de volver al "juego" de las preguntas.

Vegeta ocultaba su manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra de cuero negro. Con la mirada aguda, rostro severo y a paso tranquilo parecía aparentar estar en una agradable tranquilidad interna. Solía mirar de reojo a su amiga, quién se veía pensativa.

Bulma sintió la mirada de Vegeta sobre ella, volteó los ojos encontrándose con los de él.

Azul y negro, en un enfrentamiento de pensamientos, cada uno descifrando lo que su mirar transmitía.

"V _eo sufrimiento y debilidad..."_

"T _iene una fortaleza, pero… hay algo más. Vegeta"_

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que eran opuestos, pero a la vez eran iguales. Bulma fue la primera en romper el intenso contacto visual.

Las hojas de los árboles caían por el fuerte aire que se estaba presenciando en el lugar. Las nubes comenzaban a ponerse grandes y grises; no tardaría en caer la lluvia.

Vegeta se quitó su chamarra y se la dio a Bulma que había empezado a tiritar. Ella le agradeció con la mirada.

Habían llegado a un fraccionamiento de casas grandes, muy elegantes y sofisticadas. Ambos entraron, y Bulma se dio cuenta que Vegeta tomaba el mismo camino que el de ella.

Llegaron a una zona privada donde cada casa era diferente, muy conocida por ser una zona fina y popular; en donde solo la gente de clase alta tenía los recursos necesarios para vivir allí.

—Esta es mi casa, Vegeta— le señaló Bulma con un dedo su hogar—. Eres bienvenido.

—Gracias, niña—le agradeció Vegeta con una seriedad que, por extraño que pareciera, Bulma ya estaba acostumbrada a ella—. La mía es esta.

Eso sí que fue una gran sorpresa. Vegeta vivía en la casa de enfrente ¡Tenía a Vegeta Ouiji cómo vecino! Eso quería decir que: ¿Vegeta y ella eran vecinos desde hacía dos semanas? Así que esa mansión y los autos de lujo que entraban y salían del garaje eran de la familia Ouiji. Recordó entonces cuando habían quitado el letrero de "se vende".

— ¡Eso es genial, Vegeta! Hasta podríamos irnos juntos a la escuela— exclamó Bulma muy emocionada.

—Si tú quieres, por mí no hay problema— expresó el joven Ouiji encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oye, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos esta tarde para ver lo del proyecto de ciencias?

Vegeta solo asintió, no tenía ningún problema en pasar toda la tarde con la chica; hasta podría aprovechar esa oportunidad para conocerla mejor.

Bulma se quitó la chamarra negra y se la devolvió a Vegeta. Éste la tomó y se la volvió a poner. Ella esperó a que él le dijera que en su casa vieran lo del proyecto, sin embargo sólo obtenía un lastimero silencio.

Vegeta giró sobre sus talones, estaba a punto de irse pero Bulma lo tomó de la mano.

—Por favor—le suplicó Bulma—. Que sea en tu casa, ¿sí?

Vegeta se dio media vuelta para encararla, la atisbó profundamente percibiendo desesperación en el semblante de ella. Al parecer estar en su casa era un martirio para la ojiazul ¿Por qué? Lo tenía que averiguar. Se agarró el puente de la nariz como señal de fastidio, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos. Cuando los abrió se encontró con una pésima imagen: "Su amiga llorando".

" _Odio verla así"_

—Está bien—Bulma miró a Vegeta maravillada a través de sus lágrimas—, pero con la condición de que me digas el porqué.

—Sí, Vegeta— él asintió y se dio media vuelta rumbo a su casa—. ¿A qué hora quieres que llegue?

—No importa, llega a la hora que quieras—le dijo sin voltearse—. No saldré para nada.

Y así, Vegeta se adentró a su casa.

* * *

Bulma giró la perilla con sumo cuidado para hacer el menor ruido posible y con la esperanza de que su madre no estuviese en casa. Se adentró al lugar en puntillas y cerró la puerta despacio. Las luces estaban apagadas, esa era una muy buena señal. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto. Entró a su recamara y le puso pasador a la puerta. Estaba sumamente cansada, lanzó su mochila en un rincón y se dejó caer en su cómoda cama, cerró sus ojos poco a poco. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando profundamente dormida.

...

— _¡Mamá!_ — _Bulma se dirigió a la recamara de sus padres. Necesitaba hablar con su madre sobre un tema que solo ella podía entender: "chicos"._

— _¿Dónde estás, mamá?_ — _refunfuñó Bulma._

 _Caminó por el pasillo mientras pensaba en donde podría estar Bunny._

— _¡Ah, ya sé! Debe estar con los animales._

 _Con esa idea en mente, bajó por las escaleras dirigiéndose al gran patio de la Corporación Cápsula. En efecto, ahí estaba Bunny Brief alimentando a una bandada de gansos mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna._

— _Mamá, necesito un consejo._

— _¡Oh, Bulma querida! Me alegro que estés aquí ¡Mira, necesito tu ayuda para darle de comer a los tigres!—Bulma comenzaba a enfadarse, su madre sí que era una persona sumamente distraída_ —. _¡Vamos, querida! Date prisa._

— _Mamá, no estoy aquí para darle de comer a TUS animales_ — _Bulma tomó una pequeña pausa y prosiguió_ —. _Hay un chico que me gusta_ — _soltó ella sin más, totalmente sonrojada._

— _¡Ay, mi niña! ¡Qué emoción! Y dime una cosa, ¿es guapo? Si no lo es, no lo quiero como yerno._

— _¡Por favor, mamá! ¡Deja de decir tonterías!_

— _Aunque para conocerlo mejor, le pediré que tenga antes una cita conmigo—dijo la mujer pensativamente._

 _Bulma sacudió su cabeza derrotada. Su madre sí que era un caso perdido._

 _..._

Despertó de golpe por el grito de afuera, eso significaba que su madre ya estaba en casa. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 2:00 de la tarde. Había tenido un bonito sueño, más bien un recuerdo, de aquella época en la cuál era feliz.

— ¡Bulma!—gritó Bunny desde afuera—. ¡Baja a comer!

—Iré en seguida—anunció la ojiazul dando un bostezo. Escuchó el sonido de pasos que se alejaban hasta desaparecer y, luego se incorporó de la cama—. Mejor de una vez bajo mi cuaderno y algunos libros de papá para lo del proyecto.

Sonrió a la idea de que estaría toda la tarde con Vegeta. Se asomó a su ventana y se dio cuenta que tenía una buena vista de la casa y del patio trasero de su amigo.

Guardó su cuaderno y sus libros dentro de la mochila, y salió de su recamara rumbo a las escaleras. Una vez abajo, dejó su mochila en uno de los sillones de la estancia principal, y se dirigió al comedor donde su madre ya había empezado a comer. Tomó asiento frente a la mesa y se dedicó a degustar sus alimentos en silencio.

Bulma comenzó a comer muy aprisa, tenía tantas ganas de salir de su casa para estar con Vegeta.

Bunny no pudo ignorar la actitud de su hija, observándola detenidamente.

La ojiazul sintió la mirada de su madre y decidió que lo más prudente era avisarle sobre el trabajo que debía hacer con su nuevo mejor amigo.

— ¿Mamá?—Bulma vio que tenía la completa atención de la rubia—. Terminando de comer iré a la casa de enfrente para hacer un trabajo que nos pidieron en la escuela: Yo y... un compañero de clases.

Bunny miró a su hija con vacilación, señal de que comenzaba a molestarse.

— ¿Por qué he de creerte?—le preguntó la mujer en tono enfadado—. ¿Cómo voy a saber yo, qué no te irás de antro?... ¡O vete a saber dónde!

Bulma no pudo soportarlo más. Siempre, durante los últimos tres meses, sus interacciones terminaban en una calurosa discusión. ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que su madre la volviera a tratar como antes? En que la pudiera mirar sin odio, en que ya no la culpara de la muerte de su padre. Sintió que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, no aguantó más y las lágrimas cayeron. En ese instante recordó a esa persona especial que había conocido esa misma mañana. Detuvo su llanto, se puso de pie y miró a su madre con frialdad.

—Piensa lo que quieras—espetó dolida con un nudo en la garganta.

Salió del comedor, tomó su mochila, se dirigió a la salida y cerró la puerta bruscamente.

* * *

Vegeta, una vez adentro, se quitó la chamarra y la aventó junto con su mochila en el armario de abrigos. Subió las escaleras rumbo a su recamara, pero antes, pasó por una habitación en especial y tocó la puerta.

—Pasa, Vegeta— dijo una voz femenina.

Vegeta giró la perilla, abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación.

La mujer lo vio y le sonrió, se levantó de la cama y lo besó en la mejilla; Vegeta se sonrojó.

—Madre, no hagas eso—endilgó el muchacho, totalmente avergonzado.

— ¡Tonterías!—lo regañó ella—. Nadie está acá salvo nosotros dos— jaló a su hijo del brazo y lo sentó en la cama junto a ella—. Ahora sí dime: ¿Por qué no quisiste que pasara por ti a la escuela?

Vegeta se sonrojó más, a su madre no se le escapaba nada. Giró su rostro para que no se le notara el rubor.

—Pensé que me preguntarías por mi primer día de clases— dijo Vegeta en tono irónico. Después tomó aire, exhaló y confesó—: Me hice amigo de alguien.

— ¿De verdad?—exclamó la mujer, emocionada—. Me alegro tanto, hijo. Y dime: ¿Es cómo Gokú?

—Nada que ver—dijo Vegeta aliviado—. En primera porque Kakaroto es hombre, o eso es lo que él nos hace creer—terminó diciendo en tono burlón y nostálgico.

Aunque no lo admitiera, extrañaba mucho a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó su madre en _shock_ —. ¿Quieres decir qué…?

—Es una…chica— Vegeta terminó la oración por ella—. La conocerás más al rato. Vendrá a la casa a hacer un trabajo que nos pidieron en la escuela.

—Y bueno, háblame de tu amiga: ¿Cómo es?— la señora Ouiji estaba muy entusiasmada; la sola idea de que su hijo había entablado amistad con una chica la tenía realmente feliz.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros y se tomó su tiempo para meditar en cómo empezar a describir a Bulma. Hasta que recordó las respuestas que ella le había dicho cuando estaban desayunando juntos en la cafetería de la escuela. Volteó a ver a su madre, quien se encontraba recargada en la cabecera de la cama. Vegeta se acostó y recargó su cabeza en las piernas de la mujer mientras ella comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello.

—¿Y bien?— lo presionó su madre.

" _Rosa, pop y sushi"_

—Es una chica muy femenina y tal vez un poco infantil— Vegeta exhaló y continuó—: tierna, sensible... pero con un fuerte carácter... Dispuesta a ayudar a los demás—meditó por unos segundos antes de decir—: Muy inteligente...

" _Bueno, eso es ella según sus respuestas"_

—Se escucha como una buena persona— Vegeta solo asintió—. Y, ¿cómo se llama?

—Bulma— respondió con seriedad.

— ¿Y tú crees que puedas tenerle confianza?

Vegeta se alejó de las caricias de su madre y se levantó de la cama ¿Era en serio? ¡Apenas y conocía a la ojiazul! No sabía qué tipo de persona podría llegar a ser en un futuro.

Bulma sí se veía de confianza, pero… ¿Y si no era así? ¿Llegaría el día en que él se abriera con ella? Considerando esas preguntas, tal vez cometió un grave error en aceptar su amistad con prontitud. Requeriría imponerse una limitante a como diera lugar. No deseaba por nada del mundo que Bulma saliera lastimada por sus precipitadas decisiones. Frunció el ceño ¿Acaso se estaba preocupando por la chica de cabellos y ojos azules? Definitivamente el sueño lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Aunque le tuviera toda la confianza del mundo... —Vegeta no quiso mirar a su madre, el tema estaba saliendo a la luz—. Me voy a mi habitación.

—¿Hijo?—Vegeta miró por encima del hombro a la mujer—. Tengo una cita con el doctor —dijo ella sin importancia—. Voy a salir a las 2:00...

—Ya veo— la interrumpió—. No sé a qué hora llegará Bulma. Son...— miró el reloj en su muñeca—: veinte para las doce. Despiértame antes de que te vayas. Iré a dormir un rato.

—Claro.

Vegeta salió de la recamara de su mamá y se fue derechito al suyo. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de quitarse los zapatos, se lanzó a su cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Pareció que solo había dormido durante quince minutos.

La señora Ouiji ya se había ido con el doctor y como lo prometió antes de que se fuera a su consulta, había despertado a su hijo.

Ahora Vegeta se encontraba en la sala, recostado en un sillón. Solo por Bulma, no podía estar en su habitación ya que ahí no la escucharía tocar la puerta. Miró el reloj y vio que faltaban diez minutos para las 2:30. Sus parpados querían cerrarse, pero no se los permitía. Comenzaba a dormirse hasta que escuchó un rugido proviniendo de su estomago. Tenía Hambre.

—A buena hora mi madre tenía que irse—refunfuñó poniéndose de pie.

Se dirigió en dirección a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y empezó abrir _topers_ uno por uno. Hasta que encontró algo de su agrado.

" _Espagueti a la boloñesa. ¡Qué suerte!"_

Metió el traste al horno de microondas y tecleó el tiempo necesario para que su comida estuviera bien caliente. Solo diez segundos y contando:

—...nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos y…—tocaron el timbre, Vegeta gruñó—. Que considerada la niña, me acompañará a comer— expresó con sarcasmo.

Sacó el traste del microondas y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Volvieron a tocar el timbre unas tres veces más. Vegeta se encaminó rápidamente a la entrada totalmente enfadado, con sueño y con hambre; no estaba de buen humor. Abrió bruscamente la puerta y, lo primero que sintió fueron unos largos y delgados brazos rodeándolo fuertemente.

Bulma abrazaba a Vegeta como sí su vida dependiera de ello. Se sintió muchísimo mejor cuando unos fuertes brazos la rodearon también.

—Ya no puedo más, Vegeta— sollozó la ojiazul recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Vegeta la abrazó con más fuerza. Hasta el hambre, el sueño y el enfado desaparecieron por completo.

—Shhh, tranquila— le dijo Vegeta en un afectuoso susurro—. Estoy contigo, _Bulma_.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Este capítulo sí que me salió más largo que los otros, pero es que quería que terminara en esta parte. Sobre los personajes, Vegeta será un poco diferente al que ya todos conocemos, ahí será mucho más "tierno" con Bulma, pero con los demás será un gruñón. Y ¡siiiii! Para los Fans de Gokú, él aparecerá, pero más adelante, no sé si en el próximo capítulo o en el otro.**

 **Quiero agradecer por sus reviews. Aunque sean pocos pero, no importa, les prometo que esta historia la término porque la termino. Y si son fans de Krillin no se angustien ¡él no morirá!**

 **También no sé si decirles ¿Por qué física? XDDD es mi materia favorita en la prepa, igual cálculo diferencial e integral. No me llamen Nerd pero ¡me encantan! Nada que ver con la carrera que pienso estudiar :P**

 **Por cierto les aclaro que Bulma, Vegeta y los demás están en segundo año de preparatoria, mes febrero, después les aclararé el porqué me fui a ese mes.**

 **Hasta que por fin pongo la frase más famosa de Vegeta "INSECTO" jajaja ¡Amo a René García!**

 **Ojalá que les haya gustado este capítulo y acepto comentarios de cualquier tipo. Sin groserías por favor y sin amenazas de muerte.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Macky Monyer :***

 **26/05/2015**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor Akira Toriyama.

Capitulo 4

"Culpa"

" _La peor culpa es aceptar una culpabilidad no devengada" Ayn Rand._

Se separó un poco de Bulma, necesitando mirar hacia la residencia Brief para corroborar si había un familiar suyo que pudo haber salido detrás de ella, pero no vio a nadie. También se dio cuenta que en el suelo estaba tirada una mochila, la tomó del piso y sin dejar de abrazar a la ojiazul la empujó adentro cerrando la puerta con el pie. La guió hacia la sala y la sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras que él estaba de pie, frente a ella. La miraba con el ceño fruncido y su típica pose de brazos cruzados. Bulma se cubría su cara con ambas manos, no dejaba de temblar y de llorar. Vegeta tomó asiento en la mesita de centro y se dirigió a su amiga usando una voz autoritaria pero a la vez gentil.

—Bulma—la tomó por los hombros para obtener su atención—. Deja de llorar y mírame.

Ella solo pudo negar con la cabeza y, después, explotó.

— ¡NO FUE MI CULPA!—gritó ella mirando a Vegeta—. Yo no quise… ¡Fue un accidente! Yo no… no lo maté. ¡No lo maté! ¡NO LO MATÉ! Me odia… ella me odia.

Y, dicho eso, volvió a cubrirse la cara. Vegeta sí que estaba desconcertado, no entendía nada. Su cabeza estaba procesando todo lo que Bulma le había gritado.

 _"¿Accidente? ¿Mató? ¿Ella?"_

Trataba y trataba de juntar todas las piezas del rompecabezas, pero aun así no tenía respuesta alguna. Bulma se limpió sus lágrimas con el reverso de su mano y observó a Vegeta.

—Me culpa de la muerte de mi padre—susurró ella.

— ¿Quién?—demandó saber Vegeta en tono furioso, aunque él ya presentía la respuesta.

—Mi mamá—dijo ella con voz apenas audible, desviando la mirada.

Vegeta tenía unas inmensas ganas de ir a buscar a la madre de Bulma para gritarle sus cosas, pero se contuvo. Su amiga lo necesitaba en esos momentos.

La tomó de la barbilla para poder leerla, sin embargo ella seguía con sus ojos fijos en otra dirección.

— ¡Niña, mírame!— le pidió una vez más. Ella enfocó sus ojos azules en los negros azabaches de él—. Necesito saber, así no podré entenderte y mucho menos ayudarte.

Bulma asintió débilmente, empezó a calmarse poco a poco y exhaló profundamente. Empezó a redactar con voz débil pero entendible.

—Antes de vivir en la casa de enfrente—comenzó Bulma su relato un poco más relajada—: mi papá, mi mamá y yo, vivíamos en Corporación Cápsula. Era una compañía que fue fundada y dirigida por mi padre, el Dr. Brief. El mayor logro de la empresa fue por la invención y la producción de las cápsulas Hoi Poi, con este invento la empresa de mi familia ganó popularidad— Bulma hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó—. Todo marchaba de maravilla, tenía una hermosa relación con mi madre, y con mi padre pasaba la mayoría de mi tiempo libre a lado de él; ya que me enseñaba a construir, reparar y modificar los inventos que él diseñaba. Poco tiempo después, empecé a diseñar los míos. Un día, ayudaba a papá a construir una cámara de gravedad, teníamos que incrementar su agravación y que tuviera una resistencia mucho más para que durara en unas pruebas—tragó saliva sintiendo un gran nudo en su garganta. Vegeta escuchaba todo con atención—, pero algo salió mal…

...

— _Papá, estoy cansada— se quejó Bulma cuyo rostro y overol estaban totalmente manchados de grasa y aceite—. Hay que descansar._

 _Dentro de uno de los laboratorios de C.C, el Dr. Brief se encontraba acostado en una mesa con ruedas a los lados mientras revisaba la parte inferior de una cámara de gravedad._

— _Lo siento, linda. Pero el cliente vendrá por su mercancía en una hora._

— _¡Papá! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— lo regañó Bulma—. No lo terminarás en ese lapso._

— _¡Linda!— la llamó su padre ignorando las últimas palabras de ella._

— _¿Qué necesitas, papá?_

— _Me traes un cigarrillo._

 _Bulma sí que sacaba humo por las orejas, literalmente. Su padre era un caso perdido, tomaba todo a la ligera y, aunque él era la persona más inteligente del planeta, después de ella, también era muy distraído y relajado._

— _¡¿No crees qué sea más conveniente que terminaras con esta estúpida cámara?!— gritó Bulma a todo pulmón._

— _Tranquilízate, linda— la calmó su padre—. Solo necesito ir por la llave inglesa y termino. Solo que no recuerdo donde la dejé— Bulma sí que estaba por explotar—. ¡Ah, ya me acordé! Está en mi otro laboratorio— y, así el Dr. Brief se levantó de la mesa y se retiró a su otro laboratorio._

 _Bulma ya se estaba desesperando, quería terminar cuanto antes. Se acercó a su escritorio y abrió un cajón, de ahí sacó un estuche que contenía muchas de sus herramientas creadas por ella. Se dirigió a la cámara y trató de repararla._

— _No sé por qué mi padre se toma el tiempo en ir por su estúpida llave. ¡Ni siquiera ya no se usan!—empezó a quejarse Bulma—. Tengo un papá muy anticuado._

 _No le tomó ni cinco minutos en arreglar la cámara de gravedad, se enorgulleció de su trabajo y decidió ir a buscar a su padre para decirle lo de su buen labor._

 _Cuando Bulma salió del laboratorio, el Dr. Brief regresó dos minutos después de que ella ya se habría ido a buscarlo. Ya con la llave en la mano, se volvió a acostar en la mesita mientras volvía a disponerse a reparar el mando de control. Para su sorpresa, lo encontró modificado. Eso lo extrañó y decidió abrir el área de mando, pero al hacer eso se soltó un cable._

— _¡Ay, no!_

…

 _Bulma entró al laboratorio donde se suponía que estaba su papá, pero no había rastros de él._

— _¿Habrá regresado?—se preguntó Bulma al aire._

— _¡Yuhu! ¡Bulma, querida!— saludó la Sra. Brief a su hija—. ¿No se suponía que ayudarías al guapo de tu padre a reparar esa cosa?_

— _Mamá, es un cámara de gravedad y ya está reparada— dijo Bulma con aire de superioridad—. Yo misma lo hice— se señaló orgullosa._

— _¡Oh, querida! Debes estar cansada. ¿No quieres un poco de té?_

 _Bulma iba a contestarle, pero en ese instante una explosión se escuchó del otro lado del jardín. Ambas mujeres corrieron como sus piernas se lo permitían. Bulma llegó primero al lugar del accidente. Escombros, tierra, polvo y fuego en todas partes._

— _¡Papá!— gritó la joven desesperada. Empezó a quitar escombros tras escombros sin importarle que estuvieran muy calientes y empezaban a quemarle la piel—. ¡PAPÁ! —volvió a gritar pero esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _Las sirenas de los bomberos se escuchaban a lo lejos. Bulma trataba de encontrar a su padre debajo de los escombros hasta que fue tomada y jalada de los hombros por alguien. Ella puso resistencia._

— _¡NO! ¡Suéltame, idiota!— forcejeaba la muchacha, tratando de liberarse para seguir emprendiendo la búsqueda de su padre—. ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡PAPÁ!_

 _De repente, Bulma fue callada por una fuerte bofetada. El bombero que la sujetaba tuvo que agarrarla con más fuerza, de no haberlo hecho, ella habría caído al piso._

— _¡Es tu culpa!— escupió Bunny Brief con un enfado descontrolado—. ¡¿NO DIJISTE QUÉ LA HABÍAS ARREGLADO?!_

 _Bulma se quedó muda. Su madre nunca le había levantado una mano y mucho menos se la había puesto encima, pero lo que más le dolió fueron sus palabras, y esa mirada llena de… ¿odio? ¡Su madre jamás la había mirado así! Otro bombero tuvo que intervenir para calmar a la señora Brief. Una persona más llegó a la escena, pero trayendo malas noticias._

— _Lo lamento._

 _Esa palabra ¡Esa maldita palabra! ¡No! Se negaba a creerlo. ¡Su padre no podía estar muerto! "La cámara" Ella estaba 100% segura de que la había arreglado, pero ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué salió mal? ¿Había sido por su intervención?_

— _¡Asesina!—le gritó su madre a todo pulmón, sin importarle que hubiera bomberos, policías, ambulancias y hasta paparazzis—. ¡Todo es tu culpa!_

 _Bulma solo lloraba en silencio, todo a su alrededor no existía para ella. La persona que más le importaba en el mundo se había ido ¡Ahora su madre la culpaba de esto! ¿Qué no fue mucho sufrimiento por ese maldito día? ¿Viviría con esa culpa?_

...

—Es por eso que me acusa—prosiguió Bulma, no pudo evitar que cayeran más lágrimas—. Eso pasó hace tres meses y, durante ese lapso— Bulma miró a su amigo. Éste estaba muy concentrado en la plática sin ninguna emoción en el rostro—, me di cuenta de que fue mi culpa, Vegeta... pero...

— ¡Eres débil y una imbécil!— espetó Vegeta con frialdad e ira contenida.

Bulma lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, se puso de pie muy ofendida y le gritó:

— ¡Eres un insensible, Vegeta!

—Solo digo la verdad— él también se puso de pie, encarándola—. ¡Lo eres! Aunque no tanto como la idiota de tu madre.

Bulma no podía creer lo frío y ruin que podría llegar a ser Vegeta. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de darle una bofetada, pero no se atrevía, porque muy en el fondo ella sabía que él tenía razón.

—Eres cruel— susurró Bulma dolida—. No sé para que te conté esto… ¡Me largo de aquí!

Antes de que ella diera un solo paso, Vegeta la tomó del brazo y la jaló más hacia él. Ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones, estaban muy juntos, demasiado juntos.

—Solo te estoy abriendo los ojos, niña estúpida—su aliento golpeaba en la cara de ella. Bulma sintió sus mejillas a arder—. Y si no quieres hacerlo, sigue con tu debilidad y tu sufrimiento… conmigo no cuentes para que te tenga lástima.

—No quiero lástima—dijo la ojiazul nerviosa por la cercanía de ambos—. Ya tengo suficiente con las miradas de pena que recibo en la escuela.

—Porque tú se los permites—respondió Ouiji con sequedad.

— ¿Qué?— murmuró Bulma.

—Lo que le pasó a tu padre fue un accidente, no fue culpa tuya—Vegeta la acercó más a su cuerpo haciendo que ambas narices se rozasen—. Pero si sigues con esa mentalidad de mierda no podrás seguir con tu vida.

—Vegeta—dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Ambos estaban a solo centímetros de que sus labios se juntasen, pero Vegeta se separó de ella bruscamente. Bulma, por una parte, agradeció que Vegeta se alejara de ella, pero por otra, habría querido que la besara.

—Lo que te aconsejo por hoy es que ignores a tu madre— Bulma aún estaba sonrojada, no obstante se limitó a mirar a Vegeta—, no es buena idea hablar con ella por ahora; lo de tu padre es reciente— Bulma asintió—. No caigas en provocaciones, porque si lo haces dirás o harás cosas que jamás querrás que pasen y, lo más importante—Vegeta miró a su amiga, expectante—, no muestres ninguna debilidad.

— ¡Lo intentaré, Vegeta!—Bulma esbozó una sonrisa—. Lo prometo.

— ¡Bien! Ahora sécate esas lágrimas y vamos a hacer lo del proyecto, no quiero que…

— ¡Vegeta, ya llegué! —anunció una voz femenina desde el umbral.

Bulma vio entrar a una mujer hermosa, joven, de cabello largo y negro; cuya piel era blanca, nada que ver con el color bronceado de Vegeta; dueña de un voluptuoso cuerpo que ocultaba con un largo vestido rojo. Cuando la misteriosa mujer se adentró más a la sala, Bulma pudo darse cuenta en que ella tenía unos ojos grandes y de un color verde esmeralda.

La ojiverde mostró preocupación cuando miró a Bulma.

— ¡¿Pero que le hiciste a la niña, Vegeta?!— la señora Ouiji se acercó a la muchacha y observó la cara sorprendida de ella. Empezó a limpiarle sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que tenía guardado en su bolso de mano—. ¡Oh, linda! Dime: ¿Qué te hizo el insensible de mi hijo?

Bulma no contestó enseguida, aún seguía en shock. Vegeta se ofendió por el comentario de su madre y decidió intervenir.

—Madre, ella solo…

— ¡Nada!—lo interrumpió la mujer—. Ven, preciosa. Vamos a la cocina para que te prepare un té.

—Yo… lo que… es que… —tartamudeó Bulma sin salir totalmente de su asombro.

— ¡Madre!—la señora Ouiji volteó a ver a su hijo—. Ella solo se estaba desahogando conmigo. Es mi amiga de la que te hablé.

Bulma salió de su trance cuando Vegeta dijo eso ¿Le había hablado a la señora Ouiji sobre ella?

—Mucho gusto, señora—dijo Bulma con timidez—. Me llamo Bulma Brief.

—Hola, Bulma. Me llamo Mei y soy la mamá de Vegeta—se presentó con una evidente emoción. Le estrechó la mano a Bulma y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego se dirigió a su hijo, cambiando el semblante alegre a uno enojado—. ¿Por qué la hiciste llorar?

Vegeta ya se estaba irritando. Ahora su madre lo creía capaz de hacer llorar a una chica. ¡Su propia madre! ¡Su sangre!

—Ya te lo dije—le explicó Vegeta con cansancio—, solo estábamos hablando, y…

— ¡Está bien! Supongo que mal interpreté las cosas. Prepararé la cena—Mei le sonrió a su hijo como modo de disculpa para después dirigirse a Bulma—. Quiero que te quedes a cenar con nosotros, linda.

—Muchas gracias.

Vegeta escuchó su estomago rugir y recordó que aún no había comido nada. Antes de que Mei se fuera a la cocina, le pidió que le preparara dos sándwiches, a lo cual ella aceptó encantada.

—Bueno, ella es mi madre— dijo Vegeta avergonzado, una vez que se quedaron los dos solos.

El muchacho nunca se imaginó que Bulma conociera a Mei Ouiji dentro de una situación muy embarazosa.

—Es hermosa y me simpatizó mucho—Bulma le sonrió a Vegeta, burlonamente—. ¿Así que le hablaste sobre mí?

—Solo me preguntó si había hecho amigos—aclaró Vegeta sonrojado.

— ¡Sí, claro!— exclamó Bulma con ironía.

—Vamos al despacho. Ahí trabajaremos más a gusto.

Bulma siguió a Vegeta por un largo pasillo. Al llegar al fondo, casi topando con la pared, entraron por una puerta que estaba detrás de un librero. Vegeta sacó una llave de su pantalón y la adentró a la perilla. Abrió la puerta y le hizo un ademán a Bulma para que pasara primero. El despacho parecía una mini biblioteca, las paredes estaban repletas de estantes llenos de libros. A Bulma, el lugar se le hizo un cierto parecido a una capilla. En la parte de atrás había un enorme escritorio de madera color chocolate que hacía juego con todo el despacho. Alrededor estaban dos grandes sillones negros de cuero. Ahí se sentaron los amigos a platicar sobre su proyecto de ciencias.

—Y bien, niña. ¿Qué se te ocurre?—le preguntó Vegeta haciendo su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

—La verdad, Vegeta... no he pensado en eso.

—Bueno, yo tengo una idea— Vegeta se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y, luego, prosiguió—. Nos tomará menos de una semana investigar, hacer los cálculos, las pruebas necesarias y montar el proyecto—Bulma se sorprendió del poco tiempo que se tomarían en hacer el trabajo—. Recuerdo que el profesor había dicho que la entrega del proyecto era dentro de dos semanas, ¿no?

—Sí, pero yo opino que empecemos a hacerlo—propuso Bulma.

— ¡Por favor, niña! Hoy nos tomaremos el día libre. No estás en condiciones para concentrarte en el trabajo. ¡Quiero tener una buena calificación y no quiero que lo estropees!

— ¡Grosero!— espetó ella mirando a Vegeta con cara de pocos amigos.

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír a modo de burla. En las pocas horas que ya llevaba de conocerla, le encantaba hacerla repelar. Cuando hacía eso, ella sacaba su carácter agresivo y, eso a él le agradaba.

Bulma empezó a recorrer el despacho con la mirada, pero no podía ver gran cosa, así que se puso de pie y empezó a leer el lomo de los libros que tenía cerca.

—Vegeta, ¿este despacho es de tu papá?—preguntó curiosa esperando la respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó.

Bulma no le tomó tanta importancia en que su pregunta no fuera respondida, sin más, siguió con su recorrido por el despacho. Sobre una repisa, se encontró con un portarretratos donde estaba enmarcada una foto; en ella se podía apreciar una mujer junto con dos niños pequeños.

 _"Pero sí es la mamá de Vegeta, y… ¡Ay, qué hermoso! Vegeta se veía muy lindo cuando era pequeño... ¿Quién es este niño?"_

— ¿Tienes un hermano?—volvió a preguntar Bulma a la vez que tomaba el marco para verlo más de cerca.

—Tenía— contestó Vegeta con sequedad—. Está muerto.

Bulma volvió a poner la fotografía en su lugar y miró a su amigo. Él estaba serio, ni siquiera se había inmutado ni nada por el estilo.

—Lo lamento—murmuró Bulma incomoda, maldiciendo su indiscreción—. ¿Y tu papá?—cuestionó ella para cambiar el tema.

—Él… digamos que está muerto en vida— dijo Vegeta con voz siniestra y con la ironía mezclada en su semblante. A Bulma le dio un escalofrío verlo así—. Aunque la palabra correcta es que se está pudriendo.

—Vegeta, no entiendo…

—No es necesario que lo entiendas—prorrumpió Ouiji fríamente.

No era necesario que lo supiera, ¿o sí? Ella se había sincerado con él ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo? Invertir los papeles.

— ¡Está en la cárcel!— soltó Vegeta de repente—. No quiero hablar de ese hijo de puta.

—Está bien—dijo Bulma nerviosa volviéndose a sentar en el sillón, frente a él—. ¿Cómo se llamaba tu hermano?

—Tarble— respondió con sequedad.

— ¿Y cómo murió?

— ¡Suficiente!—gritó Vegeta muy hastiado e irritado por el molesto interrogatorio de la ojiazul—. ¡No más preguntas! ¿Te queda claro?

—Lo… lo siento, Vegeta.

Se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta, hasta que por fin:

 _"Comida"._

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez! Antes que nada quiero a agradecer a naomigomiz: en serio tu mensaje me hizo el día :D y el motivo por la que puse a Zangya no fue por casualidad, simplemente se me hizo mejor este personaje como "villana" que otras chicas del mundo de DBZ; y no dejes esa locura, eres muy divertida por la forma en cómo escribiste tu mensaje ;)**

 **A johaaceve, no será necesario los mensajes de amenazas de muerte u.u Trataré de actualizar cada dos o tres días, si hay algún día en que me tardo de más será por mi familia, escuela o simplemente porque necesitaba un descanso. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje :3 Reviews como esos me motiva a ponerle mucho empeño al fic.**

 **El nombre de la madre de Vegeta es de origen japonés que significa "Belleza", le quería poner nombre de origen saiyajin, pero como que ninguno me convenció. Espero que este haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Por fin se sabe algo sobre la vida de Vegeta, aunque todavía hay muchas cosas por saber, pero todas sus respuestas seguirán en los demás capítulos. Y bueno, para finalizar espero que este capítulo haya sido de su complacencia y si tienen dudas, algo que opinar, estaré al pendiente de sus reviews o PM.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Macky Monyer :***

 **21/05/2015**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al autor Akira Toriyama

Capítulo 5

"Reconciliación"

" _No dejes que tu orgullo pueda más que tu corazón… La amistad es como el mar, se ve el principio pero no el final" Anónimo._

Aquel día sí llovió. Y él sí pudo comer, ¡por fin! Bulma se había quedado a cenar en la casa de la familia Ouiji, y es que la verdad, se sintió muy cómoda. Mei trató a la ojiazul como si fuera un familiar suyo, evitó tratar de hacerle preguntas sobre su familia, ya que su hijo le había dicho disimuladamente que no le mencionara nada de sus padres, a lo cual ella comprendió inmediatamente. Esa misma tarde, Bulma y Vegeta platicaron en la sala sobre sus otros gustos, actividades, cumpleaños, pasatiempos, deportes, lugares y cosas de ese tipo. El resultado fue: "Nada en común", excepto por la comida. A Bulma le agradó esa conclusión, ya que si compartían lo mismo, su relación se vería en amenaza de "aburrimiento para ambos".

Durante toda la semana, Vegeta esperaba a Bulma afuera de su casa para que fueran juntos a la escuela. La joven Brief ya había aprendido que tenía que levantarse una hora antes para que le diera tiempo de arreglarse ya que Vegeta era muy puntual. Durante los trayectos de ida y vuelta, no hacían otra cosa más que escuchar música o a veces una plática salía al aire, y como en todas las tardes, Bulma se quedaba en la casa de su mejor amigo para terminar lo de su proyecto que consistía en un reloj de muñeca en la que con un solo botón podía minimizar a la persona que lo llevaba puesto y volverlo a regresar a su tamaño normal. Hasta que llegó ese día de presentarlo y para sorpresa de todos, se llevaron el premio del primer lugar y un diez en su calificación.

Así pasó un mes, y en ese lapso toda la escuela ya murmuraban de que supuestamente Bulma y Vegeta eran novios. Eso sí que causó revuelo entre las chicas, ya que el joven Ouiji no pasaba de desapercibido para la audiencia femenina. Zangya ponía cualquier pretexto para acercarse a su prospecto, ya no aguantaba más, tenía ganas de que la llevara a la cama. Yamcha ya se había olvidado de su ex-novia, y es que empezaba a ver a Bulma como algo más; ya no la veía como la niña sin experiencia y huérfana de padre, no podía estar equivocado, le atraía demasiado la chica de cabellos y ojos azules. Sin embargo, como todos en el colegio, tanto él y Zangya se preguntaban si era cierto lo que se murmuraba en la escuela: "Bulma y Vegeta", ¿eran novios? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Solo amigos? ¿Una amistad entre un hombre y una mujer? ¡Sí, cómo no!

Bulma ya se estaba hartando en ser la noticia de toda la escuela y, aunque veía que a Vegeta no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que se rumoreaba, muy en el fondo sabía que no era cierto. Milk, por una parte, se sentía muy feliz por Bulma, ya que en los últimos meses la ojiazul se encontraba sola, triste, desanimada, pero llegó Vegeta y ¡Plaf! Volvió a ser la misma de antes, aunque claro, mucho más feliz. Y por lo otro, extrañaba mucho a la que solía ser su mejor amiga. Milk no sabía si debía pedirle una disculpa, pero fue Bulma la que rompió la relación de amistad. Tenía que dejar su orgullo a un lado y arreglar la situación.

Tocaron el timbre para salir al recreo. Vegeta no había ido ese día a la escuela porque tenía que arreglar un asunto junto con su madre y alguien más. Bulma se sentó en la mesa donde comió con Vegeta la primera vez que él llegó a incorporarse a la institución. A los lejos, observó a su antigua mejor amiga: ¡Milk! Quien estaba sola. Bulma se preguntó por qué no estaba con Zangya. La morena se veía muy pensativa desde su lugar. La chica Brief, decidida, se dirigió donde estaba Milk. Habría que arreglar cierto asunto.

...

Milk esperaba a Zangya. La joven pelirroja se encontraba hablando con el profesor de cálculo integral para que le diera unas "asesorías". Milk consideró en que debía platicar muy seriamente con Zangya, quien no debería de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Según ella, sí necesitaba las asesorías porque había salido muy baja en el último examen. Le juró a Milk que su prioridad era Vegeta, él y solo él.

...

— _¿Bulma?—llamó Milk, desde el pasillo, frente a la puerta de la habitación de la ojiazul—. ¿Puedo pasar?_

— _Lárgate, Milk—escuchó un sonoro sollozo—. No quiero ver a nadie._

— _¡Ni loca te dejaré, y más en estos momentos!—Milk trató de forzar la cerradura, pero era imposible—. ¡Demonios, Bulma! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!_

 _La joven Brief se hallaba tirada a un lado de su cama con varias fotografías de su padre y ella esparcidas en el suelo. Estaba destrozada. Había pasado una semana desde la partida de su papá, en los cuales, tuvo que asistir a la escuela siendo atacada con las palabras más hirientes que jamás pensó escuchar. Y lo peor de todo era que los encabezados empeoraban la situación._

 _ **"MUERE EL DR. BRIEF, SU ÚNICA HIJA BULMA BRIEF ES ACUSADA POR EL HOMICIDIO DEL CIENTÍFICO"**_

 _ **"CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA EN BANCARROTA"**_

 _ **"ACUSA MADRE A SU HIJA POR EL HOMICIDIO DEL DR. BRIEF: UNA DE LAS MENTES MÁS IMPORTANTES DE LA ACTUALIDAD"**_

— _¡BULMA!—gritó nuevamente Milk sin dejar de tocar._

 _La puerta se abrió y en ella salió una furiosa y dolida Bulma._

— _¡Te dije que te largaras!—una desquiciada ojiazul empujó a Milk hasta el fondo del pasillo para que saliera de su casa—. ¡No quiero tu lástima! ¡No quiero nada de ti!_

 _Milk trató de tranquilizar a la ojiazul, pero era imposible; estaba fuera de sí. Ella sabía que Bulma estaba muy dolida por la muerte de su padre y que era normal que actuara de ese modo, sin embargo eso no determinó que se sintiera muy pero muy mal por las palabras de su mejor amiga._

— _Bulma—la llamó Milk muy sumisa—, tranquilízate, ¿sí? No te estoy dando mi lástima sino mi apoyo. Somos mejores amigas y…_

— _¡Sí, claro! Porque te conviene, ¿no?—le espetó Bulma con frialdad—. O mejor dicho te convenía... ya que mi madre no supo llevar a cabo el proceso de los derechos de la compañía. ¡Ahora soy pobre!_

 _Por una parte eso era mentira, ya que la señora Brief heredó todas las ganancias y derechos legales de la empresa. Claro que a Bulma no le comentó nada. Le hizo creer a la ojiazul que Corporación Cápsula estaba en bancarrota solo porque ella, Bunny, no supo llevar a cabo el proceso de los derechos de la compañía. Pero para vivir cómodamente, le inventó que eran ayudadas económicamente por un centro de ayuda._

— _¡Me estás ofendiendo, Bulma!—le gritó Milk sumamente furiosa y con lágrimas de impotencia—. ¿En serio crees que me junté contigo solo por tu estúpido dinero?_

— _¡Cómo sea!— la joven Brief seguía empujando a Milk para que saliera de su casa—. ¡No quiero nada contigo! ¡Lárgate!_

— _¡Está bien, Bulma! Ahorita estás alterada y dices puras estupideces— le dijo la chica Ox, un poco molesta—. Te daré tiempo para que puedas superar esto._

 _Bulma le lanzó una última mirada de odio, se retiró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo._

 _Milk suspiró, si que esa discusión la cansó y la entristeció demasiado._

— _Le daré tiempo—se dijo ella misma—. El problema es que Bulma es muy orgullosa— se quedó pensativa mientras miraba la pared—. Le daré el tiempo que necesita para que se sienta mejor._

...

Pero pasaron días, semanas y hasta meses, y Bulma jamás se acercó a ella. Eso sí que la entristeció muchísimo, una amistad de tantos años que se rompiera de esa forma.

—Hola, Milk— la aludida estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó el saludo—. Milk.

— ¡Bulma!—exclamó la morena sorprendida, mirando a su antigua mejor amiga frente a ella.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? _—_ le preguntó la ojiazul, casual.

—Sí... claro— titubeó Milk.

Bulma vaciló unos momentos para volver a hablar, el de pedir perdón no era lo suyo. Su orgullo estaba de por medio, pero si se trataba de Milk tenía que dejarlo a un lado.

—Milk, escucha, yo…

—Olvídalo, Bulma— le sonrió la chica Ox.

Bulma entendió el mensaje de su amiga. Ambas se pusieron de pie y se dieron el abrazo de reconciliación. Después de eso, las dos chicas comieron juntas mientras platicaban y se ponían al corriente de los cuatro largos meses que estuvieron separadas. Por suerte para ambas, Zangya no se apareció en el transcurso de la plática de las ahora mejores amigas. Faltaban cinco minutos para el inicio de la clase. Milk dudó unos segundos, se armó de valor y preguntó...

—Bulma— la aludida le puso toda su atención—, ¿qué te traes con Vegeta?—fue directamente al grano.

Bulma suspiró fastidiada, pero conociendo a Milk, sabía que ella ignoraba los rumores que se hablaban por todo el colegio. La verdad era que, ella y Vegeta jamás habían tenido una relación de novios secretos. Eran mejores amigos, solo eso.

—Vegeta y yo solo somos amigos, Milk—dijo Bulma con voz cansada—. Él me hizo a abrir los ojos...

—Lo sabía—Milk esbozó una sonrisa presumida—. Sabía que Vegeta te podía ayudar.

Bulma no entendió muy bien el comentario de la morena, pero no le tomó tanta importancia. Le dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja y volvió a dirigirse a ella.

—Dime una cosa, Milk— ahora la susodicha estaba nerviosa.

 _"Por favor, Bulma. No me preguntes eso"_

—A Zangya le gusta Vegeta, ¿cierto?

 _"Maldición"_

— ¡Ay, Bulma!—exclamó Milk, nerviosa—. ¿A quién no?

Bulma abrió los ojos como platos, o sea que ¿A su amiga también le gustaba Vegeta? Milk se dio cuenta de su error y rectificó.

—No es lo que piensas, Bulma— negó Milk, rápidamente—. Él jamás me gustó y ni me gustará.

Bulma suspiró aliviada y volvió a tomar un último sorbo de jugo. Se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Milk.

 _"¿A quién no? Maldito Vegeta, siempre rompiendo corazones. ¿Por qué me molesta? Él y yo solo somos amigos, ¿acaso estoy celosa? Pero ni siquiera me gusta, ¿o sí?"_

Milk se dio cuenta que su amiga se encontraba en un trance mental, trató de regresarla a la realidad.

—Bulma, ¿en qué piensas?

 _"Más bien en quién"_ pensó la ojiazul.

—No, en nada—Bulma cambió de tema rápidamente—. Oye, Milk. Saliendo de la escuela, ¿vamos a mi casa?

— ¡Claro! No tengo ningún inconveniente, solo deja avisarle a mi padre que me quedaré contigo.

— ¡Perfecto!

El timbre sonó y ambas chicas se dirigieron a su salón para tomar la próxima y última clase del día.

* * *

Estaba muy impaciente. Esperar nunca había sido lo suyo. El maldito autobús se retrasó por dos horas, pero para Vegeta valía la pena la espera. El tiempo se fue volando para él, gracias a los videos que miraba desde su celular. De repente, la imagen de Bulma llegó a su mente ¿Cómo fue que él la eligió a ella cómo su amiga? ¿Dónde quedó su propia promesa? Se puso a repasar los momentos que vivió junto con la ojiazul en tan poco tiempo, en cada recuerdo esbozaba una sonrisa. Bulma Brief le había robado el corazón.

 _"Te quiero, Vegeta"_

Recordar esa frase lo hacía sentirse bien, relajado, dichoso. Lo ponía inmensamente feliz y, aunque él lo negara, también comenzaba a sentir algo por ella.

 _"Increíble como una persona puede llegar a causarte tantos sentimientos en tan poco tiempo"_ pensó Vegeta, derrotado.

Miró la hora en su celular y se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje de ella.

"¡Hola, Vegeta! Solo te escribo para compartirte una estupenda noticia. Milk y yo volvimos a ser mejores amigas ¡Estoy muy emocionada! ¿Cómo va todo por allá? Apenas salimos de clases"

Y en efecto, Vegeta volvió a mirar su reloj, eran las once de la mañana. Releyó el mensaje una vez más y se asignó a responder.

* * *

— ¡Bulma!— volteó la chica donde había escuchado su nombre. Yamcha venía hacia ella.

—Hola, Yam— saludó la ojiazul. Recordó cuando antes moría por él, se sonrojó un poco—. ¿Qué pasó?—el chico miró a Bulma profundamente. La veía sumamente sexy con ese short y esa blusa strapless que resaltaba sus perfectas curvas—. ¿Qué quieres, Yamcha?— preguntó ella, molesta por la forma en cómo él la miraba tan morbosamente.

—Ah, bueno... yo solo… —Yamcha estaba muy nervioso. Bulma esperaba impaciente—. ¿Gustas que te acompañe a tu casa?

Esa propuesta jamás se lo esperó, la dejó totalmente sorprendida ¿Acaso terminar con Zangya había vuelto loco a Yamcha? Bulma sintió su mano vibrar, miró su celular y no pudo evitar sonreír; Vegeta le había respondido el mensaje. Yamcha puso mala cara.

"Niña, si eso es una muy buena noticia para ti, supongo que para mí también. Nos vemos más al rato, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte. Si quieres puedes llevar a la urraca de tu amiga"

Bulma esbozó una media sonrisa, Vegeta sí que era comprensible, aunque no le gustó la forma en cómo llamó a Milk ¿A quién quería presentarle? Guardó su celular y miró a Yamcha, quien tenía una expresión irritada.

—Lo siento, pero estoy esperando a Milk—le dijo Bulma seriamente ahora a un sorprendido Yamcha—. Aquí viene.

—Bulma, ¿nos vamos?— Preguntó la chica Ox, después miró al ex de Zangya—. Hola— lo saludó, cortésmente.

— ¿Ustedes ya se hablan?— preguntó el chico, sorprendido.

—Sí—contestó Milk, molesta—. ¡Vámonos, Bulma!

—Adiós, Yamcha.

Y así, ambas amigas se marcharon rumbo a la casa de Bulma a pasar una tarde divertida como solían hacer en aquellos tiempos.

* * *

— ¡Vegeta!— el aludido se paró de golpe, giró sobre sus talones y lo vio, sonriente como siempre—. ¡Amigo!

—Kakaroto— saludó Vegeta, mientras esquivaba el abrazo de Gokú—. ¡No te me acerques!

Gokú solo sacudió su cabeza en señal de derrota, su amigo no iba a cambiar jamás en ese aspecto.

— ¿Y por qué rayos llegas hasta ahorita?—preguntó Vegeta a la vez que ayudaba a Gokú a subir las maletas por las escaleras metálicas.

— ¡No fue mi culpa, Vegeta!— sonrió Gokú—. El autobús se descompuso a mitad del camino. Al principio no le tomé mucha importancia, pero después recordé que me había terminado toda la comida que mi mamá me había preparado—Gokú tembló ante el recuerdo.

Vegeta solo miraba a su amigo divertido. Cuando se trataba de comida, Kakaroto era mucho más serio que de costumbre.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo están Bardock y Gine?—preguntó Vegeta con sumo interés.

Ya estaban saliendo de la central de autobuses y se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Ahí, entre los dos, metieron el equipaje a la cajuela y se subieron al auto.

—Están bien—respondió Gokú a la vez que cerraba la puerta del copiloto—. ¡Por cierto, Vegeta! Qué bueno que me recordaste a mis padres, te mandan saludos… y también a Mei.

Vegeta aceptó los saludos. Durante el trayecto, Gokú no dejaba de parlotear sobre su vida en la capital del norte, donde originariamente Vegeta también era de allá. Le contó sobre sus otros amigos: Nappa, Turles, Broly y Raditz.

— Y, ¿cómo están los insectos?—preguntó Vegeta sin despegar la vista de enfrente.

—Pues ya sabes— Gokú se encogió de hombros—, tomándose muy en serio el torneo de las artes marciales.

— ¡A mí no me engañas, imbécil!— lo regañó Vegeta—. Sé que tu amor por el combate va más allá que tu amor por la comida o ¿me equivoco?

—Es verdad, Vegeta. Las artes marciales es en lo único en lo que soy bueno—Gokú suspiró, nostálgicamente—, aparte de meterme diez rebanadas de pizzas en la boca.

— ¡Kakaroto, me das asco!

—Pero— continuó Gokú—, la verdad, los mejores combates los tuve siempre contigo.

Vegeta esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, él también pensaba lo mismo. Sus otros amigos eran buenos, pero ellos eran mejores. Lo que quedó de camino era total silencio, excepto por los rugidos de los intestinos de Gokú.

—Vegeta, tengo mucha hambre—se quejó el chico Son después de un largo tiempo—. Ya quiero llegar a tu casa. Recuerdo que Mei cocinaba muy delicioso.

—No seas una nena y aguántate—se escuchó otro rugido, pero proveniente del estomago de Vegeta.

Gokú soltó una carcajada ante lo que oyó, percatándose también del sonrojo de Ouiji. Éste metió todo el acelerador, solo cinco minutos para que llegaran a la casa.

Vegeta frenó bruscamente una cuadra antes de su hogar. Miró a su amigo que se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que se dio contra la guantera.

— ¿Por qué frenaste, Vegeta?—se quejó Gokú con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Me dolió!

—Eso te pasó por no ponerte el cinturón de seguridad—respondió Vegeta sin importancia. Miró su reloj, Bulma ya debió de haber llegado junto con la urraca—. Escúchame, Kakaroto. Te presentaré a alguien y solo te pido— tomó una pausa y continuó—: ¡Qué no vayas a hacer, decir, comentar algo vergonzoso sobre mí! ¿Entendiste, insecto?

Gokú arqueó la ceja, tenía un gesto de confusión.

— ¿De qué hablas, Vegeta?

Vegeta se tomó el puente de la nariz mientras contaba hasta diez para tranquilizarse. Su paciencia, que de por sí era casi nula, disminuía en cada lapso gracias a la estupidez de Gokú.

—A ver, imbécil—dijo Vegeta, rechinando los dientes—. ¿Qué parte no entendiste? El de: "Te voy a presentar a alguien" o "No hagas algo vergonzoso".

Gokú se rascó la parte detrás de su cabeza y sonrió tontamente.

—Las dos cosas—Ouiji no aguantó más. Tomó a su amigo por los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza—. ¡Oye tranquilízate, Vegeta! Aún no me has dicho sobre esa persona.

Vegeta lo soltó de inmediato, se quedó meditando por un momento. Era muy difícil concentrarse por los rugidos de los estómagos de ambos. ¿Cómo platicarle sobre ella? Y más a un imbécil como Gokú.

—Escucha, animal _—_ comenzó a redactar Ouiji. Gokú le puso su total atención, no quería otro arranque de furia por parte de él—. Me hice amigo de... —Vegeta se sonrojó un poco—: una chica.

Gokú abrió ampliamente los ojos ante tal confesión, su boca de desencajó en señal de desconcierto y sorpresa. Salió de su trance después de unos segundos. Miró pícaramente a su mejor amigo, quien estaba totalmente sonrojado, le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas y soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Vaya, Vegeta! ¿Quién lo diría?—se burló Gokú ignorando la mirada furiosa de Vegeta—. Esa chica sí que tiene mala suerte. Aún no la conozco y ya me compadezco de ella.

—Kakaroto, ¿quieres ver una inyección?

Gokú se calló de golpe. Vegeta tenía un semblante diabólico, estaba furioso y eso era malo, muy malo.

—Perdóname, Vegeta— se disculpó Gokú, tontamente—. Se me hizo raro y… curioso. Yo creí que tú habías hablado en serio cuando me dijiste que no ibas a socializar con nadie aquí.

Vegeta ya no dijo nada más, pisó el acelerador y en diez segundos ya estaba frente a su casa. Gokú salió rápidamente del auto y se dirigió a sacar su equipaje de la cajuela. Vegeta volteó la mirada hacia la casa de su amiga y en efecto, ahí estaba ella con Milk.

Bulma, en cuanto vio el auto de Vegeta aparcar en la acera, se levantó de la banqueta y se fue a su encuentro. Caminó hacia su amigo, sin percatarse de que él estaba acompañado.

— ¡Vegeta!—saludó ella.

A Gokú le llamó mucho la atención esa voz. Asomó su cabeza y, entonces, la vio. En efecto, ¡era una chica! Su boca casi llegaba al suelo cuando observó que ella abrazaba con fuerza a su mejor amigo. Casi le da el infarto cuando Vegeta correspondió el abrazo de la muchacha.

 _"¿Ese es Vegeta? ¡No lo puedo creer! Y su amiga, así que ella es la mejor amiga de Vegeta. ¡Pobrecita!"_

— ¡Kakaroto, ven de inmediato!— lo llamó el joven Ouiji, ignorando que fue visto por Gokú en la escena del saludo. Milk se estaba acercando a ellos igual de sorprendida—. Niña, te presento a… un buen amigo mío.

Gokú llegó donde estaba Vegeta y se encontró con algo bello a su vista.

 _"Es muy bonita"_ pensó Gokú, anonadado.

Milk entró en un completo trance, jamás había visto a un chico tan atractivo y fuerte como el que tenía enfrente.

Bulma y Vegeta vieron la escena con sorpresa, mirando alternativamente a los otros dos. Parecían como si estuvieran observando un molesto y aburrido partido de tenis. Eso irritó a Vegeta. El joven Son tenía una cara de idiota que parecía que no se le iba a quitar con nada.

— ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!— el grito de Vegeta sacó del trance a Milk y a Gokú—. ¡Insecto!—tomó a Son de la camisa con brusquedad—. Te dije que…

Se calló de golpe en cuanto recordó algo. No podía regañar a Gokú enfrente de las presentes. Sacudió la cabeza levemente y recuperó la compostura.

— ¡Hola, soy Gokú!—se presentó el joven despistado ante las chicas, pero viendo solo a Milk.

Bulma solo miraba a su amiga, ese chico sí que la atontó.

—Hola, Gokú. Me llamo Bulma—la ojiazul, dicho eso, señaló a su mejor amiga—, y ella es Milk.

 _"Que se puede hacer"._

* * *

 **Bonjour! Aquí trayéndoles otro capítulo más ¡Por fin apareció Gokú!**

 **Quiero agradecer los reviews, cada vez que leo sus comentarios me sacan una sonrisa, me da mucho gusto que les guste mi fic T.T**

 **Naomigomiz: en efecto, Zangya no se quedará con los brazos cruzados. Y obvio, Milk y Gokú siempre tienen que estar juntos, son una bonita pareja ¡Me encantan!**

 **Johaaceve: gracias por comprender :D y sí, es muy difícil eso del estudio, pero hasta ahorita todo tranquilo. Gracias por tus ánimos :3**

 **juanmacielescalante4: muchas gracias, y eso que no me considero una persona romántica. Te prometo que mis actualizaciones serán muy rápidas, pero la dedicación es importante. Saludos :D**

 **son. Chumin: muchas gracias :33 Aunque sean pocos los comentarios, me motivan porque son muy positivos y eso quiere decir que les está gustando mi fic. Saludos :D**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo. Por favor, envíenme sus comentarios, ya que me ayudan a mejorar cada día más mi historia y ponerle mucho empeño.**

 **Besos y abrazos :D**

 **Macky Monyer**

 **27/05/2015**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al autor Akira Toriyama

Capítulo 6

"Conveniencia"

" _Si obras por conveniencia, la miseria se adueñará de ti" María Luisa Álvarez._

Después del extraño saludo, los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a la residencia Ouiji. Gokú y Milk, una vez adentro, caminaron hacia la cocina con todo y maletas, mientras que Vegeta subió a su habitación seguido por Bulma.

En la cocina, Milk observó que Gokú buscaba algo que comer; abriendo el refrigerador, husmeando la alacena, pero parecía que no encontraba nada de su agrado. Ella se ofreció cocinarle un rico estofado de pollo, por lo cual, el chico despistado aceptó gustoso. Milk empezó a sacar los ingredientes que necesitaba para preparar la comida. Empezó a vacilar unos momentos antes de que comenzara a cocinar. Gokú, cuando observó que Milk se había quedado pensativa, la llamó.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó el muchacho, confundido.

Milk desvió su mirada y observó a Gokú, quien tenía entre una mirada ansiosa y confusa. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, no obstante su expresión cambió a una dudosa.

— ¿Tu amigo no se molestará que tome estos ingredientes?—preguntó Milk de mala gana.

Gokú solo se desconcertó más. ¿Por qué ella se dirigía a Vegeta de esa forma? ¿A poco no eran amigos? Entonces, ¿por qué ella estaba ahí? Pero después recordó a Bulma, llegando a la conclusión en que Ox y Brief eran las mejores amigas. Vegeta debió de haberle hablado sobre "Ellas" y no a una sola. Gokú sonrió sin importancia, conocía muy bien a Vegeta, sus cosas personales eran sagradas y esas no se tocaban, pero con los ingredientes de Mei no se molestaría para nada.

—No te preocupes—la tranquilizó—, a Vegeta no le importará.

Milk volvió a dudar, pero si él era amigo del gruñón de Vegeta, supuso que tenía que creerle y así lo hizo. Se puso a preparar su estofado de pollo para cuatro personas.

* * *

Vegeta, una vez en su habitación, se acostó en la cama. Estaba sumamente agotado, puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Segundos después sintió que el colchón se hundía por el peso de otra persona. Abrió los ojos y volteó a su lado, ahí estaba ella. Bulma se encontraba en la misma pose que Vegeta. No era la primera vez que se acostaban juntos en esa cama, para los dos no era nada incomodo el lugar y la cercanía.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, niña—dijo Vegeta volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Bulma dibujó una sonrisa. Ella sabía perfectamente a que se refería Ouiji.

—Te juro que no había visto a tu amigo—dijo Bulma sin importancia.

—Te dije que te presentaría a alguien, debiste de haberlo supuesto. Además, ahí estaba la urraca— Bulma le dio un leve golpe en las costillas. Vegeta hizo una mueca de dolor.

—No la llames así—se quejó la ojiazul ignorando el dolor que le provocó a Vegeta—. Además, creo que a ti te dio igual ya que me correspondiste el abrazo.

Vegeta gruñó, era cierto, le había correspondido, pero fue por inercia. De haber estado en un lugar concurrido la habría empujado. En la habitación todo era paz y tranquilidad, solo se escuchaba las respiraciones de ambos. Ignoraban todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la cocina donde Milk se la pasaba regañando a Gokú por no hacer bien las cosas en la preparación del estofado de pollo. Bulma observó a Vegeta por una fracción de segundos (él seguía en su misma pose) Recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él y con su brazo izquierdo lo rodeó. Y así, se quedaron los dos dormidos... Bulma abrazada a Vegeta.

* * *

— ¿Ya está listo, Milk?—preguntó un Gokú hambriento e impaciente.

—Ya casi—dijo Milk con voz cansada—. Solo hay que esperar cinco minutos—continuó diciendo, mientras abría la olla y probaba el estofado con un cucharón.

A Gokú se le hizo agua en la boca. En la cocina solo se podía respirar ese sabroso olor que salía de la olla. Milk se enorgulleció de su creación, estaba delicioso, le subió un poco la flama y volvió a ponerle la tapa al estofado.

—Puedes ir a llamar a Bulma y a Vegeta.

— ¡Ay! ¿Y yo por qué?— se quejó Gokú, pero obedeció en seguida cuando Milk le lanzó una mirada que, si matara, estaría diez metros bajo tierra—. ¡Está bien, está bien! Iré a avisarles

—Gracias— se burló Milk—, por lo mientras voy a servir.

Y así, Gokú subió las escaleras a regañadientes. Se detuvo una vez que estaba en la planta alta.

 _"¿Qué estoy haciendo acá? ¡Ah, ya sé! A buscar a Vegeta y a Bulma, pero ¿dónde estarán? Es la primera vez que estoy en la casa de Vegeta. ¿Cuál será su habitación?"_

Gokú comenzó a abrir todas las habitaciones una por una, hasta que solo quedaron dos.

—Mmm, ¿qué puerta será?—se preguntó Gokú pensativo, mientras veía sus dos opciones—. La puerta que tiene colgado un corazón de felpa con un osito en el centro o la que tiene letreros de "Prohibido el paso" y "entras y morirás".

Gokú recordó que era a su amigo a quién buscaba, así que abrió la puerta que tenía pegados los letreros. No pudo detener su grito.

— ¡AAAHHHHHHHHH!— Gokú cerró la puerta rápidamente tropezándose en el acto.

…

Bulma y Vegeta se despertaron de golpe, habían oído un grito y un portazo. Vegeta escuchó pasos y voces en el pasillo.

— ¿Qué están haciendo allá afuera?—se quejó Vegeta a la vez que se levantaba de la cama. Bulma hizo lo mismo.

…

Gokú estaba en el piso con los ojos muy abiertos y con una mueca de incredulidad dibujada en su rostro. Milk, cuando escuchó el grito, subió rápidamente las escaleras.

— ¿Gokú? ¡Gokú!—lo llamó Milk, dirigiéndose hacia él mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué gritaste?

La puerta se abrió. Vegeta miraba a Gokú, Milk hacía lo mismo pero con Bulma. Los cuatro hablaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda están haciendo aquí?!—le preguntó a su amigo muy enojado.

— ¡Bulma! ¿Por qué estabas con él en una habitación con puerta cerrada?— exclamó Milk muy exaltada.

— ¿Por qué Gokú y tú discutían en el pasillo?—le reclamó Bulma a su amiga.

— ¡Te juro Vegeta que yo no vi nada! —dijo Gokú agitando las manos en la cara de Vegeta.

Tres pares de ojos observaron a Gokú desconcertados. Él captó su error y se corrigió rápidamente.

—Quiero decir... —titubeó Gokú—, que… ¡Tengo mucha hambre!— exclamó mientras se agarraba su estomago con ambas manos.

— ¿Mi madre todavía no ha llegado?—le preguntó Vegeta tocándose el puente de la nariz en señal de fastidio.

—No— respondió el joven Son aliviado de que cambiaran el tema.

—No se preocupen—dijo Milk observando a su amiga amenazadoramente—, preparé estofado de pollo para todos.

— ¿Y quién te dijo a ti que podías tom…?

Comenzó a reclamar Ouiji, pero fue interrumpido por Gokú que puso una mano en su boca y con la otra lo sujetó por atrás, mientras le susurraba al oído:

—Por favor, Vegeta—le suplicó su amigo—. El hambre es el hambre, te prometo que te pagaré el pollo que estaba en el congelador.

—Hmp.

Los cuatro chicos bajaron las escaleras dirigiéndose al comedor. En la mesa ya estaban cuatro platos llenos del estofado que preparó Milk. Gokú fue el primero en empezar a comer. Bulma y Milk observaban la escena con la boca abierta ¡Gokú sí que tenía un enorme apetito! Mientras que Vegeta solo hacía muecas de asco al verlo comer.

— ¡Estuvo muy delicioso, Milk! Gracias.

La aludida se sonrojó por el cumplido.

— Y dinos, Gokú: ¿De dónde nos visitas?—le preguntó Bulma, curiosa.

Gokú se rascó la parte detrás de su cabeza. Miró a Vegeta de reojo y éste le dio a entender que no hablara de más.

—Pues soy de la capital del norte—contesto Gokú muy cortante.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Gokú!—se quejó Bulma—al menos platícanos de tu vida o por qué estás acá.

—Kakarato y yo…

— ¿Kakarato?—preguntó Milk ignorando el gruñido que hizo Vegeta por haberlo interrumpido—. ¿No habías dicho que te llamabas Gokú?

—Bueno, sí. Me llamo Kakaroto pero me apodan Gokú, prefiero que me digan así.

— ¡Sí! Suena mejor Gokú—le sonrió Milk—. Y dime, Gokú: ¿Te vas a quedar a vivir en la capital del oeste?

—No, solo vine a visitar a Vegeta este fin de semana—Bulma vio que su amiga se decepcionaba un poco—. Ya hacía un mes que no nos veíamos. Las cosas por allá no son las mismas sin él.

Bulma se sintió mal por una parte, debió ser muy duro para Vegeta alejarse de su ciudad, sus amigos y su familia. Dejar atrás una parte de tu infancia y adolescencia en un lugar, y luego llegar a otro volviendo a empezar de nuevo; debió ser muy horrible.

— ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?—preguntó Milk mirando celosamente a Vegeta.

—Mmm yo tengo dieciséis y Vegeta diecisiete—Gokú empezó a contar con los dedos—. En aquella época tenía cuatro…

— ¡Doce años, imbécil!

Gokú y Milk lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos. Por una parte a ella no le gustó que Vegeta se dirigiera así al despistado de Gokú y, por parte de él, pensó que la palabra "imbécil" era para ella. Lo que nadie sabía es que Vegeta utilizó ese insulto refiriéndose a los dos.

—Por cierto, Kakaroto— lo llamó Vegeta entre enojado y serio—. ¿Por qué gritaste como niña hace rato? ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos allá arriba?

Gokú comenzó a sudar ¿Sería buena idea decir la verdad? Que había encontrado a su mejor amigo y a Bulma abrazados, y ¡acostados en la cama! Aunque lo pensó mejor.

 _"No estaban haciendo nada malo, ¿o sí? Además solo son amigos y lo mejor de todo es que no estaban desnuditos"_

Vegeta ya se estaba impacientando. Gokú estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos que casi no sintió el golpe que Vegeta le encestó en la cabeza.

—Mejor díganos—los retó Milk—, ¿qué hacían ustedes dos en esa habitación?

—A ti no te importa, urraca—le respondió Vegeta, desafiante.

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste, idiota!?—Milk se había puesto de pie.

—Milk, tranquilízate—le pidió Bulma a su amiga.

— ¡¿Lo estás defendiendo, Bulma?!—exclamó la chica Ox, indignada—. ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste cómo me llamó?!

—Sí, pero tu pregunta me ofendió—dijo Bulma con voz dolida.

Milk abrió los ojos como platos, estaba avergonzada ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Bulma haría… eso? Y ¡con Vegeta! Gokú observó la discusión en silencio, por no responder ahora sus amigos se estaban insultando.

— ¡Está bien, escuchen todos!—Vegeta llamó la atención de los tres chicos—. Aquí el único que nos debe una explicación es Kakaro…

Se quedó callado, su mente acababa de procesar todo lo que ocurrió en el segundo piso.

 _"En primer lugar el grito se escuchó afuera de mi habitación, no puedo equivocarme. En segundo lugar mi puerta no tenía pasador aunque las demás tampoco, pero estoy seguro que fue la mía que azotaron. Y en tercer lugar Kakaroto había mencionado:_

— _¡Te juro Vegeta que yo no vi nada!_

 _¡ARG! Maldito Kakaroto "_

—Está bien, idiota—Gokú se desconcertó—. No es necesaria la explicación.

Bulma y Milk abrieron extremadamente la boca producto de la incredulidad misma. Decidieron dejar el asunto por la paz, volvieron a empezar de nuevo y ninguno de los cuatro hizo más preguntas sobre lo que ocurrió en el pasillo de las habitaciones.

* * *

Esperaba nervioso en un pequeño parque que se encontraba fueras de la ciudad del oeste. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ella estaba retrasada con treinta minutos. Se levantó de la banca y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, haciendo una vista panorámica por todo el lugar. Se preguntaba mentalmente si ella no lo había dejado plantado, desechó esa idea rápidamente ya que le convenía. La ironía de la vida que los puso en esa situación. Ahora ambos se necesitaban mutuamente, la verdad era un buen negocio. Volvió a observar su reloj, habían pasado otros diez minutos. Regresó a sentarse en la banca y se cruzó de brazos, sus parpados le pesaban, cerró los ojos pero los abrió rápidamente cuando escuchó la voz de ella.

—Ya estoy acá—respondió ella, bruscamente.

—Hola, Zangya.

—Ahórrate el saludo.

Yamcha frunció el ceño en señal de fastidio. Últimamente Zangya tenía una actitud muy insoportable. Decidió pasar por alto su último comentario y la invitó a sentarse. Ella así lo hizo, pero a una cierta distancia lejana. Yamcha rodó los ojos y miró a su ex novia, estaba bellísima, sacudió la cabeza y dio un suspiro.

—Escucha, Zangya, seré directo contigo— la chica arqueó una ceja y cruzó sus piernas. Le ponía total atención a su ex-novio—. Bulma me interesa, y mucho.

Ella estalló en carcajadas. Yamcha solo la miraba irritado, se le estaba acabando la paciencia, encima de que primero llega tarde ahora le resultó divertido lo que le dijo.

— ¡No juegues, Yamcha!—espetó Zangya mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa—. ¿Bulma Brief? ¿En serio?

— ¡¿Y qué hay de ti?!— preguntó Yamcha con voz burlona—. ¿Vegeta Ouiji?

Zangya se calló de repente. Miró al chico con frialdad mientras que él aún seguía con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Cierra la boca, imbécil! ¡Tú no sabes nada!—escupió la chica con veneno en la voz.

—Lo único que sé, preciosa, es que pareces un perro faldero detrás del trasero de Ouiji.

Yamcha fue callado por una fuerte bofetada, eso sí que no lo vio venir. Al perecer si había herido el orgullo de la chica, ahora sentía por ella lástima pero desechó el sentimiento rápidamente. Zangya respiraba muy agitada, lo que le había dicho su ex-novio le dolió profundamente, pero no le daría el gusto de hacérselo saber.

—Está bien—dijo Yamcha tranquilizando a la chica—. Vamos a calmarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

Zangya aún seguía furiosa, trató de calmarse, ya tenía una vaga idea de por qué Yamcha la mandó a llamar. Aceptó ir a verlo solo porque él, le había dicho que tenía que decirle algo importante, algo que ver con Vegeta, pero ella propuso el lugar de la "cita".

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con Bulma?—le preguntó Zangya yendo directamente al grano.

Yamcha no se sorprendió. Conocía muy bien a su ex-novia, era muy inteligente para esas cosas de chicos y chicas.

—Sí— contestó Yamcha sin titubear.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga, genio?—cuestionó ella terminando con ironía en la última palabra.

—Milk puede ayudarte—dijo Yamcha como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Milk?— preguntó ella muy sorprendida—. Pero si ella y Bulma no son amigas, ¡zopenco!

—Ya lo son, ¿qué no lo sabías?—se burló Yamcha de ella—. Además tienes ese punto a tu favor. Ambos conocemos a Milk y sé perfectamente que ella no es de esa clase de persona que cambia una amiga por otra.

Zangya no lo contradijo, era verdad. Cuando ella entró en la preparatoria, Milk y Bulma ya eran mejores amigas, pero Milk la invitó a juntarse al grupo, uniéndose también Launch y Lázuli. Con el tiempo estas cinco chicas eran inseparables, y aunque Zangya no había perdido la comunicación de su antiguo grupo, la relación ya no era la de antes. Sin embrago, con Milk nunca se perdió ese lazo de amistad y se hizo mucho más fuerte cuando el padre de Bulma falleció.

—Si lo que dices es verdad— habló Zangya después de estar un rato callada—, no puedo hacer gran cosa.

Yamcha se decepcionó por esa respuesta, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que la detenía? Si Milk pudo recuperar la amistad de Bulma, ella también podría hacerlo ¿o no?

—Por favor, Zangya—le suplicó Yamcha—. Ayúdame con Bulma y te prometo, más bien te juro por mi madre...

—Tú no tienes madre, Yamcha—se burló Zangya con voz sínica.

— ¡No te metas con mi madre, Zangya!

—Sí, sí, sí como sea—dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Por cierto, ¿te dijo algo de mí cuando terminé contigo?

—Solo dijo que eras una zorra inmadura— expresó Yamcha con frialdad.

Zangya solo sonrió socarronamente.

—Muy linda tu mami—dijo con sarcasmo.

Yamcha suspiró, esa plática lo estaba abrumando, tenía que terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

—Entonces—dijo Yamcha con voz cansada—, ¿nos ayudamos?

—Esto es solo pura conveniencia, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por una fracción de segundos. Tenían sus dudas de sí confiar o no, pero ¿tenían algo que perder?

—Bien, yo te ayudaré con Brief—dijo Zangya con voz aburrida—y, más te vale que cumplas con tu parte del trato, si no, tu mami se muere.

—Eso no va a pasar, Zangya— habló Yamcha, desafiante y confiado.

* * *

Ese fin de semana fue muy cansado para los seis chicos. Mientras que Milk, Gokú, Bulma y Vegeta disfrutaban sus días sin clases; Yamcha y Zangya planeaban sus estrategias para ayudarse mutuamente con sus conquistas. Al parecer, la relación de Milk y Gokú fue muy placentera, ambos hicieron clic cuando se vieron a la primera vez; aprovecharon todo el sábado para conocerse mejor. Bulma estaba muy feliz por su mejor amiga, le agradaba la idea de que a la morena le gustara un chico como Gokú. Y aunque fue poco el tiempo que estuvo conociéndolo, se ganó su absoluta y plena confianza. Vegeta era el único que no estaba de acuerdo con la relación, tal pareció que Gokú solo vino a la capital para una cita a ciegas; los amigos no pasaron demasiado tiempo juntos como lo habían planeado. Milk aprovechaba que Bulma estuviera presente para calmar a Vegeta cuando ella invitaba a Gokú. Y ¡claro!, como Gokú era un buen chico y a parte muy inocente no se podía negar. El Joven Ouiji sí que odiaba esa relación, pero ¿Qué se le podía hacer?

Por otra parte, Zangya tenía un plan para que Bulma saliera con Yamcha, pero había un inconveniente: ¡Milk! ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado a Milk defender a la ojiazul? ¡Demasiadas! Debía pasar encima de ella para acercarse a Bulma, ese era el problema y uno muy grande. Tenía que hacer su mayor actuación de su vida si quería que eso funcionara. La recompensa: ¡Vegeta! El chico que la cautivó la primera vez que lo vio. Al principio Zangya pensó que él estaba interesado en Bulma, pero después recordó en cómo Ouiji la miró en la clase de "Teoría de la física aplicada". Conocía esa mirada. ¿Cuántos chicos la habían visto de esa forma? Era obvio que Vegeta llamó su atención, pero también llamó la de él. Otro motivo más para estar feliz era que Bulma seguía siendo virgen y, si lo era, entonces Vegeta no la consideraba suficiente mujer para él.

En cuanto a Yamcha, se exprimía los sesos para buscar una estrategia de cómo convencer a Vegeta para que saliera con Zangya. Se arrepintió de aquella vez que se burló de él porque había hecho equipo con puras niñas. Aparte de que nunca le simpatizó, le parecía un tipo gruñón y amargado. Aún seguía sin entender del porqué Bulma se hizo amiga de ese tipo. Una cosa tenía que admitir, Vegeta le daba miedo, por la forma en cómo, en algunas ocasiones, sus miradas se cruzaban, era como si Vegeta pudiera leer sus intenciones con tan solo verlo a los ojos; solo de recordar esas miradas le daba escalofríos. Decidió dejar sus planes para otro día, tal vez mañana en el colegio se le ocurriría una estrategia. La sola idea de estar con Bulma lo excitaba, esa mujer tenía un cuerpo atrayente y un carácter que volvía loco a cualquier hombre. Lo mejor era que la ojiazul seguía siendo virgen, bueno, según Zangya. Se burló de Vegeta porque no supo aprovechar esa oportunidad, aunque pesándolo bien, debería agradecérselo a su "nuevo mejor amigo". Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

* * *

 **Hola otra vez. Aquí les traigo este 6° capitulo y como no tengo nada que hacer comenzaré a escribir el 7° capi.**

 **Como en cada cap, les agradezco sus reviews y me emociona el hecho de que les esté gustando. Esta historia va para largo, así que tengo que administrar bien mi tiempo, porque se acercan los exámenes en mi prepa.**

 **Sora147: me alegro que hayas encontrado mi Fic y lo mejor es que te pareció interesante. ¡Y claro! Donde hay un Vegebul debe haber un Gochi.**

 **Tuve que cambiar un "poco" la personalidad de Vegeta ;) muy pronto sabrán el porqué. Por lo mientras los dejaré con la duda :DD aunque no la cambié tanto cuando está con Gokú. Siempre tiene que haber una discusión entre ellos.**

 **Naomigomiz: en otros capítulos tus dudas se despejaran más. Créeme que algunas cosas serán inesperadas. Muchas gracias por tu review :333 espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado :DD**

 **Por favor envíen sus reviews, sus opiniones son importantes para la realización de este fic.**

 **Bueno me despido y espero que este nuevo capítulo haya sido de su agrado :D**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Macky Monyer : 3**

 **28/05/2015**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al autor Akira Toriyama

Capítulo 7

"Celos y decepciones"

" _Los celos son una mezcla explosiva de amor, odio, avaricia y orgullo" Jean Baptiste Alphonse Karr._

Se acercaba el mes de mayo, en el colegio las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Desde que Milk y Bulma reanudaron su relación de amistad, las cosas entre Zangya y ellas eran muy incómodas. A pesar de que a Bulma nunca le simpatizó Zangya, no tenía ningún problema en que la morena y la pelirroja siguieran siendo amigas. Aunque para la ojiazul le resultaba muy extraña la reciente actitud de Zangya, ya que no era sarcástica, grosera, envidiosa, vanidosa y un montón de defectos que para la pelirroja eran sus mejores cualidades. Gokú viajaba los fines de semana de la ciudad del norte al oeste para visitar a sus amigos. ¡Claro!, en especial a Milk. Esos días, Zangya pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con el grupo, eso no les molestaba para nada a los jóvenes Son y Ouiji, aunque a cierta chica sí, ya que sentía una pizca de celos cuando veía que Zangya se le acercaba mucho a Vegeta. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, Zangya trató de conocer más a su chico misterioso, lo cual le resultaba muy difícil ya que Ouiji no era de muchas palabras, aunque gracias a esa actitud se le ocurrió una estrategia: hombres como tipo "Yamcha" les gustaba saber que una chica "morían por ellos". ¿Cómo?: coqueteándoles, provocándolos con ropa que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, etc. Y hombres tipo "Vegeta", todo lo contrario. La pelirroja trató de mantener su compostura frente al joven Ouiji, no quería empalagarlo demasiado y eso sí que funcionaba. Cuando estaba con él, trataba de poner una postura misteriosa con una mirada difícil de leer, y tipos como "Vegeta" ¡Bien que funcionaba!

El joven Vegeta estaba intrigado por la forma de ser de Zangya, pero nada se comparaba con la esencia de la joven de cabellos azules. Aunque debería admitir que un hombre tenía ese tipo de "necesidades" en las cuales Bulma no podía ayudarlo, jamás la usaría para complacerse en ese sentido. ¡Eso sí qué no! A Bulma la respetaba en ese aspecto. Sin embargo, ahí estaba la pelirroja en charola de plata y a leguas se veía que ella ya tenía "experiencia" sobre el sexo. Vegeta sabía perfectamente que Zangya moría por él por más que ella trataba de ocultarlo. Como toda mente de un hombre no tenía nada de malo dejarse llevar solo para pasar el rato, al fin y acabo, si ella quería entregarse a él era bienvenida; aunque el joven Ouiji jamás se rebajaría a buscarla, ella tenía que venir a él.

Por otra parte, Yamcha no obtenía el resultado esperado, sabía desde un principio que no debió de haber confiado en Zangya. Tal parecía que a ella le estaba yendo de maravilla porque al estar en el grupito de Milk, tenía a Vegeta a su merced. Su segunda opción era Ouiji, aunque no quería, debería aceptar que el tipo gruñón era una muy buena alternativa para acercarse poco a poco a Bulma, el problema era que no sabía: ¿Qué era Bulma para él? Solo mejores amigos o simplemente ese tipo de amistad de que se quieren y se tratan como hermanos. La primera se escuchaba más creíble. Durante la clase de Álgebra, Yamcha se pasaba practicando su discurso para decirlo a la hora del recreo frente a Vegeta, tenía que funcionar, solo debía acercarse amablemente a él y entablar una conversación como dos compañeros de clases, así ¡Casual! Aunque el miedo que le tenía a Vegeta no le daba mucho valor después de todo, pero miraba a Bulma y con la sola idea de tenerla en la cama y en ser el primero en poseerla le regresaba los ánimos.

Por otra parte, Bulma no ignoraba el hecho de que Yamcha estaba interesado en ella, tuvo que admitir que anteriormente, ella moría por él. Dejó de verlo como hombre cuando Zangya empezó a salir con Yamcha, eso sí la entristeció, pero con el tiempo comenzó a superarlo. Sin embargo, había un solo motivo especial por el cual ella estaba más alegre que nunca, y ese motivo era Vegeta. Se ganó la lotería cuando Vegeta llegó a su vida, no sabía sí eso era el destino o simplemente su vida estaba escrito así. Había muchas cosas por los cuales tenía que agradecerle y una de ellas era en ayudarla a superar la muerte de su padre. Obviamente no le aconsejó que se olvidara de la memoria del Dr. Brief, pero el solo recordarlo, la culpa la carcomía en el alma y eso, para Vegeta, era preocupante. Ouiji le ayudó a abrir sus ojos, a hacerla entender que los accidentes solo eran algo estúpido que se dedicaban a joder la vida de las personas, no había forma de hacerlos desaparecer, solo llegaban cuando uno menos se lo esperaban. Otra alegría para ella era que en las últimas semanas la relación con su mamá había mejorado y todo fue gracias a él.

...

 _Mei y Vegeta regresaban de una pequeña visita a su ciudad natal. Para Vegeta fue una emoción muy grande al haber visitado a sus viejos amigos. Aunque los malos recuerdos regresaron a su memoria, no fue motivo suficiente para arruinarle sus "pequeñas vacaciones"._

— _¿Irás a ver a Bulma?—le preguntó Mei, pícaramente._

 _Vegeta solo se sonrojó, su madre a veces podía ser muy entrometida._

— _Me mandó un mensaje de texto—dijo Vegeta, mientras miraba su celular con preocupación._

 _Su madre lo observó detalladamente y no se quedó tranquila, algo grave estaba pasando._

— _Vegeta, ¿qué ocurre?—preguntó ella con angustia en su voz._

— _Bulma y su madre—fue la única explicación de Vegeta._

 _Mei frunció el ceño como en señal de molestia, su hijo ya le había comentado la relación que tenía Bulma con Bunny. Aún no podía creer que esa señora hubiese sido capaz de culpar a su propia hija de provocar el accidente donde murió el Dr. Brief. Observó a Vegeta de reojo, quien estaba impaciente y preocupado, así que decidió acelerar más rápido._

 _Ya estaban llegando al fraccionamiento, solo una cuadra más y Vegeta vería a su amiga después de una semana de no hacerlo. Mei observó que a lo lejos, dos personas parecían estar peleándose a golpes, mientras se acercaba más pudo contemplar que se trataba de Bulma y de su madre. Ésta última estaba jaloneando a la primera por el cabello quien trataba de zafarse del fuerte agarre que la lastimaba demasiado. Mei vio horrorizada como Bunny soltó a la chica de repente y a su vez le encestaba una fuerte cachetada haciéndola caer al piso._

— _¡Santos cielos!— exclamó Mei, anonadada._

 _Vegeta miró a su madre confundido, no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba enfrente de su casa, no se explicó por qué Mei se bajó rápidamente del carro yendo hacia la casa de Bulma. Vegeta igual lo hizo cuando observó que su mejor amiga estaba siendo maltratada por la señora Brief._

— _¡Ya no me lastimes!—suplicó Bulma empapada en lágrimas._

 _Bunny iba a volver a golpear a su hija, pero fue detenida por Mei. Vegeta llegó rápidamente a donde se encontraba su amiga, tirada a mitad de la calle._

— _¡Vegeta!—chilló Bulma, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente._

— _¡¿No le da vergüenza golpear a su hija?!—le reclamó Mei a la otra mujer cuyo rencor se transmitió en su voz. Bunny se acobardó un poco ante tan intensa mirada intimidadora de la ojiverde._

— _¡Madre! Llévate a Bulma a la casa. Yo tengo que intercambiar ciertas palabras con… la señora—dijo Vegeta mirando a Bunny con molestia._

 _Mei iba a protestar, pero al observar que su hijo, con una determinación, se dirigía junto con la señora Brief al interior de la casa de ésta última, no pudo detenerlo. Se acercó a Bulma y la abrazó cariñosamente._

— _Vegeta—susurró Bulma._

— _No te preocupes, linda—la tranquilizó Mei—. Mi hijo sabe muy bien lo que hace. Confía en él, ¿sí?_

 _Bulma solo asintió con la cabeza._

 _La ojiazul estaba sumamente nerviosa, ya habían pasado como treinta minutos desde que Vegeta y Bunny entraron a la casa ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué tanto estaban hablando? Aunque confiaba mucho en su mejor amigo, conocía a la perfección el fuerte carácter que tenía él. Miraba su tercera taza de té del momento, mientras pensaba en Vegeta ¿Qué haría ella si él nunca se hubiera aparecido en su vida? ¿Acaso Vegeta era algo así como un ángel de la guarda? Esbozó una sonrisa con ese último pensamiento._

 _Mei miraba a Bulma amorosamente. No había duda, la jovencita, igual que a su hijo, le había robado el corazón. Se alegró en el alma de que Bulma se apareciera en la vida de Vegeta, aunque por una parte le dolía, no quería que la ojiazul volviera a sufrir, ya tenía demasiados problemas para que llegara otros._

— _¿Bulma?— la llamó Mei._

 _La aludida la observó nerviosamente, tal vez quería saber el porqué de la discusión con su madre. Mei entendió esa mirada y se jactó en ser discreta. De repente se escuchó que alguien entraba en la casa y, en efecto era Vegeta. Bulma se paró rápidamente encontrándose a su amigo con su típica pose de brazos cruzados, el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre, recargado en la puerta principal. Mei llegó segundos después al reencuentro de su hijo._

— _¡Vegeta! ¡Hijo! Cuéntanos. ¿Qué pasó? ¿De qué hablaron?_

— _Vegeta, por favor. ¿Qué te dijo mi madre? ¿Discutieron? ¿Te hizo una grosería?_

 _Tantas preguntas a la vez ya lo estaban irritando. Miró a Bulma a los ojos trasmitiéndole que todo estaba bajo control. Eso sí que la sorprendió, ¿acaso Vegeta tenía poderes mentales?_

— _Ve a tu casa, niña—dijo Vegeta mientras pasaba entre las dos mujeres que todavía lo miraban expectantes—. Tu madre quiere hablar contigo._

 _Y dicho eso, Vegeta subió a su habitación._

...

No supo como lo hizo, pero cuando llegó a su casa ese día, su madre la recibió entre lágrimas de arrepentimiento con un fuerte abrazo mientras le pedía perdón. La palabra rencor no existía en el vocabulario de Bulma para sus seres queridos, obviamente había perdonado a su madre y la relación de ambas eran mucho mejor de la que solía ser antes cuando vivían en Corporación Cápsula, y todo eso era gracias a Vegeta.

Tocaron el timbre para salir al recreo. Enseguida, Yamcha vio que Milk, Zangya y Bulma salían apresuradamente del salón. Vegeta empezó a guardar sus útiles en su mochila mientras que a la vez sacaba su toper (con la comida que le había preparado su mamá), y se disponía a salir del aula. Era su oportunidad, Yamcha lo siguió. Una vez en el patio principal, deseó encontrarlo solo, y por suerte, ahí estaba él dispuesto a comer su desayuno. Dudó un minuto, se armó de valor y se sentó a lado del joven Ouiji.

—Hola, Vegeta—saludó Yamcha, titubeante.

Vegeta solo lo miró con sumo y evidente fastidio. Yamcha no le agradaba en lo absoluto y era obvio que para el insecto tampoco él era de su agrado, por eso se le hizo raro el saludo "amigable".

Yamcha esperó que Vegeta respondiera el gesto, pero éste solo se dedicó a ignorarlo y hacerle mayor caso a la comida.

 _"Esto será mucho más difícil de lo que imaginé "_ pensó Yamcha, irritado.

—No te importa que me siente aquí contigo, ¿verdad?

—Lárgate— ordenó Vegeta sin dejar de ver su desayuno.

—Es que… necesito hablar contigo sobre...—dudó por una fracción de segundos—, Bulma.

Ahora sí Yamcha llamó toda la atención de Vegeta. Éste se dedicó a observarlo calculadoramente. Yamcha tragó saliva.

—Está bien—dijo Ouiji con una sonrisa siniestra—. Te escucho.

Yamcha observó como Vegeta tapaba su _toper_ , se incorporó un poco, se cruzó de brazos y luego le lanzó una mirada profunda. ¡Bueno!, no se podía quejar, eso era lo que él quería, aunque esa mirada le incomodaba pero lejos de incomodarlo le provocaba una sensación de pánico.

—La verdad, Vegeta, necesito de tu ayuda—Yamcha se dio cuenta en como él arqueaba una ceja en señal de duda—. Bulma me interesa y…

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga?—interrumpió Vegeta con burla, comprendiendo la situación.

—Pues tú y ella son "mejores amigos", ¿no?—aseguró Yamcha poniendo un tono de sarcasmo en "mejores amigos"—. Necesito que la convenzas para que tenga una cita conmigo.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que haré eso? ¡Imbécil!—bramó Vegeta totalmente furioso.

Yamcha se acobardó un poco, pero después recuperó la compostura.

—Ayúdame con Bulma y yo te ayudo con Zangya.

—No necesito tu patética ayuda—contestó Vegeta echando humo por las orejas.

— ¡Bien!—refunfuñó Yamcha igual de molesto que Ouiji—. Yo tampoco te necesito. ¡Iré a buscar a Bulma ahora mismo!

No llegó demasiado lejos porque Vegeta lo había tomado por la camiseta.

—No te quiero cerca de ella, ¿entendiste?—amenazó Vegeta.

— ¡Suéltame, Vegeta!

— ¡¿Entendiste?!

— ¿Y qué harás si ella es la que quiere salir conmigo?—preguntó Yamcha perdiendo el miedo en la voz.

—Lo dudo—Vegeta lo alejó de él de un solo empujón—. ¡Eres solo un insecto!

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que cierta persona los estaba espiando, y había escuchado toda la conversación. ¿Por qué Vegeta se puso así cuando Yamcha le dijo que iría a buscar a Bulma? ¿Acaso sí sentía algo por ella? Tenía que actuar rápido y ese momento era ahora, sacó su celular rápidamente y se apresuró en mandar dos mensajes de texto, miró la hora ¡perfecto! tenía tiempo de sobra. Una vez enviados los dos mensajes, guardó su celular en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, volteó a ver a los chicos nuevamente y se dio cuenta que Yamcha se había marchado, se alegró más cuando vio que éste sacaba su celular de su camiseta.

 _"Ya debió de haber leído el mensaje"_

Ahora observaba inquisitivamente a Vegeta, quien volvió a la tarea de engullir su comida. Ella gruñó, ahora no tenía tiempo para eso, sacó su celular nuevamente y lo llamó.

Vegeta sintió un vibrador en la parte trasera de su pantalón, sacó su celular del bolsillo y vio que tenía un mensaje de texto y una llamada perdida.

Una vez que observó a Vegeta, se retiró del lugar.

* * *

—Awww—suspiró Milk mientras leía un mensaje desde su celular.

—En serio que jamás imaginé que Gokú te enviara mensajes muy cursis—dijo Bulma con voz divertida.

—Gokú es muy romántico— aclaró Milk radiante de felicidad—. Bulma, de verdad me gusta mucho.

— ¡No! ¿En serio?—le preguntó Bulma con sarcasmo.

— ¡Bulma!—la llamó una voz masculina.

Ambas chicas voltearon donde provenía la voz, era Yamcha que venía corriendo hacia ellas.

— ¿Qué pasó, Yam?

—Necesito a hablar contigo—jadeó él en respuesta.

Milk y Bulma intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. La primera asintió y se retiró dejando a los chicos hablando a solas.

—Por cierto, Yam. Krillin te estaba buscando.

—Sí, ya me lo encontré—mintió.

—Te escucho.

—Bulma eres una chica hermosa, inteligente y eres todo lo que un hombre desearía en una mujer—afirmó Yamcha apresurado pero con suma seguridad—. La verdad, me gustaría que tú aceptaras ser mi novia.

Bulma sí que estaba desconcertada, desde hacía mucho que esa propuesta la habría dejado desmayada, pero ahora, tenía ganas de reírse. Sí que fue inesperado.

—Yamcha, yo…—tartamudeó la ojiazul anonadada, sin saber que decir—, me ¿alaga?—calló por un segundo—, tu propuesta, pero…

—La verdad, Bulma, cuando Zangya terminó conmigo me deprimí mucho—Yamcha miró disimuladamente su reloj, se acababa el tiempo—y, no sé, te vi a ti…

—Lo siento, Yam…

— ¡Está bien!—la interrumpió el chico, desanimado—. Por lo menos, ¿me acompañas a buscar a Zangya?

Bulma suspiró con cansancio y acompañó a Yamcha a buscar a su ex.

* * *

Zangya esperaba impaciente a Vegeta, el corazón le latía a mil. Si el plan salía como esperaba ya tenía a Bulma fuera del camino.

—Mujer.

La chica soltó un gritito ahogado, jamás se dio cuenta de que Vegeta estaba detrás de ella. Él solo la miraba impaciente, de pie, ansioso.

— ¿Para qué me necesitas?—le preguntó Vegeta, exasperado.

Zangya tenía que hacer tiempo, Yamcha y Bulma aún no habían llegado. Se dedicó a mirar a Vegeta, quien tenía una mirada aburrida e inquietante.

—Vegeta iré al grano— espetó Zangya—. Me gustas demasiado y tú lo sabes.

El chico Ouiji por su parte solo pudo reír complacido, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba a una mujer, tenía que disimular su emoción.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, mujer?—le preguntó Vegeta con lujuria en los ojos.

Zangya se mordió el labio inferior, Vegeta la excitaba a sobremanera, tanto, que hasta podía perder los estribos sí llegara a besarlo. En ese instante, a lo lejos, observó que Bulma y Yamcha venían hacia ellos. No lo dudó ni un segundo y se lanzó a los labios de él.

…

—No está por ninguna parte—se quejó Bulma mientras miraba más allá de las canchas de fútbol.

—Supongo—Yamcha captó, a unos quince metros, las siluetas de dos personas que estaban demasiado juntas. Señaló en esa dirección, donde se encontraban los laboratorios de computación—. ¡Allá está! Y —enfocó más su vista—, ¡está con Vegeta!

— ¡Qué! ¿Dónde?— preguntó Bulma extrañada.

Y en efecto, Zangya estaba con Vegeta, parecía que los dos solo se miraban y, después, todo paró para la ojiazul. Estaba atónita, sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón, esa imagen la sacudió por dentro. La mente de Bulma había entrado en caída libre, semejante a un torbellino descontrolado, incapaz de entender lo imposible, Vegeta no podía estar besando a Zangya ¡No podía!

— ¡Vaya!— Yamcha fingió sorpresa—. Tal parece que se olvidaron de nosotros dos muy rápido.

Bulma se dedicó a mirar a Yamcha, era mejor mirarlo a él que la escena que se encontraba frente a ella.

—Sí quiero ser tu novia—dijo Bulma anegada en lágrimas, sin pensar muy bien en lo que dijo.

Yamcha abrió sus ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que Bulma le había dicho. La miró y sintió una pizca de culpabilidad cuando ella estaba reprimiendo sus lágrimas. Sentía decepción por él mismo.

—Vámonos, Yamcha.

...

Vegeta la tomó de las muñecas, eso era una estupidez ¡No sintió nada con ese beso! ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! Se separó de ella bruscamente y se marchó del lugar dejando a Zangya totalmente confundida y molesta.

* * *

Las tres horas de clases pasaron muy lentas para Bulma, lo único que su mente podía procesar era la escena del beso ¿Por qué se sentía así? Vegeta era su mejor amigo, solo eso, y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué mierda había aceptado ser novia de Yamcha? Eso sí que fue una reverenda estupidez. Miró al frente y vio que Vegeta escribía algo en su celular, volteó a ver a Zangya pero ésta no tenía su teléfono en la mano; supuso entonces que ese par no se estaban mensajeando. Bulma se puso a razonar que Vegeta jamás le había dado motivos a ella para pensar que le gustaba como mujer, así que no tenía por qué molestarse por lo del beso. No obstante, sí tenía razones para terminar su relación con Yamcha. Por fin el timbre sonó en señal de que las clases habían terminado para alivio de muchos, más bien para todos. Bulma salió rápidamente del salón seguida de Yamcha. Vegeta observó que el insecto seguía a su amiga, iba ir tras ellos pero alguien lo detuvo.

—Querrán estar solos ahora que son novios—intervino Zangya.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—saltó Vegeta furioso.

Milk también había escuchado a su amiga al decir eso sobre Bulma.

— ¡Repítelo, Zangya!—demandó la morena.

— ¿Qué no lo sabían?— les preguntó la pelirroja extrañada—. Bulma y Yamcha están saliendo. Si no me creen, pregúntenles.

Vegeta salió como bala siguiendo a ese par.

* * *

—Hermosa— la llamó Yamcha dándole a Bulma un beso en la mejilla.

—Yam, tenemos que hablar—él flaqueó la mirada, inseguro si quería escuchar lo que la ojiazul le iba a decir—. Escucha, fue un error por parte mía al decirte que sí a tu propuesta de ser tu novia.

Sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estomago. Era por ese maldito de Vegeta, estaba seguro ¿Quién más podría ser? Esto sí que era una burla para él, su relación más corta solo duró ¡tres horas! Eso sí que era un récord, él ya se había encargado de decirles a todos los del colegio que Bulma Brief era su novia ¿Qué diría toda la escuela cuando todos se enteraran que ella cortó con él a las tres horas de haberle dicho que sí? ¡Eso era muy humillante!

—Perdóname, Bulma—dijo Yamcha aún en estado de _shock_ —. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo siento, Yam—respondió Bulma encogiéndose de hombros, miraba ahora a su ex-novio con pena—. Supongo que… hasta mañana.

Yamcha no lo podía creer ¿Qué hizo él para merecer eso? Sintió su celular vibrar, lo sacó del bolsillo de su camiseta, era un mensaje de Zangya.

"Si sigues en la escuela será mejor que te vayas. Vegeta ya sabe que tú y Bulma son novios".

Yamcha, una vez leído el mensaje, se escabulló entre la multitud de los estudiantes, perdiéndose a la vista de Vegeta.

* * *

Bulma caminaba pensativa directo hacia su casa, decidió no usar su moto y prefirió irse caminado. Tenía muchas cosas por las cuales pensar, entre ellas, ordenar muy bien sus sentimientos.

— ¡¿Estás saliendo con Yamcha?!— preguntó Vegeta furioso mientras jalaba a Bulma del brazo.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— Bulma se zafó del agarre de Vegeta. Éste la había tomado por sorpresa—. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

— ¡Sólo contéstame lo que te pregunté, niña!—ordenó él sin ninguna pizca de delicadeza—. ¿Estás saliendo con ese insecto?

—Vegeta— se burló Bulma—, ¿estás celoso?

— ¿Por qué debería estar celoso?— contraatacó Vegeta ruborizado, indignado, pero sobre todo, cabreado—. ¡Con Zangya tengo todo lo que tú no puedes darme!

Por desgracia había dado en el blanco. Vegeta se arrepintió rápidamente ante lo que dijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus palabras llegaron a los oídos de ella. Bulma sacaba pequeñas lágrimas mientras veía a Vegeta con dolor y odio. No se tomó la molestia de limpiárselas, decidió hacerle ver a Ouiji que Yamcha era mucho más hombre que él.

—A diferencia de ti—dijo Bulma, dolida—, Yamcha sí sabe respetar a una mujer. Él por lo menos me dice que me quiere, algo que tú nunca te atreves a hacer. ¡Es mucho más hombre que tú!—mintió ella sin vacilar.

Vegeta estaba a punto de disculparse con la ojiazul, pero esas palabras por parte de ella dieron en su orgullo.

— ¡Sí qué eres una imbécil!—escupió Vegeta con frialdad—. Lo único que quiere de ti, es un revolcón en la cama.

Pudo esquivar fácilmente la mano de Bulma que iba directamente a su rostro. La tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Se podía sentir las respiraciones de los dos, a milímetros de que sus labios por fin se unieran, ese era el deseo de ambos. No duró mucho, los ojos azules y negros parecían antorchas encendidas tratándose mutuamente de desafiarse, transmitiéndose odio, dolor y rencor.

—Eres un idiota, Vegeta—susurró Bulma con todo el dolor de su corazón.

—Y tú una chiquilla estúpida—le respondió Ouiji con fingida frialdad.

* * *

Veía todo desde su ventana lo que era el hogar de su ahora, "ex-mejor amiga". Se sentía deprimido, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, terminar con ella de esa pésima forma aún le seguía doliendo.

 _"Todo por la culpa del insecto de Yamcha y de la zorra de Zangya"_

¿Cómo pudo caer ante la pelirroja? ¡Qué estupidez!

En los últimos días, su vida había sido una mierda sin ella, sin Bulma. Si tan solo pudiera dejar su orgullo a un lado y pedirle perdón ¿Era tan difícil hacerlo? De repente, recordó a su hermano ¿Su sacrificio valió la pena? Tarble debería estar en su lugar, ¡Tarble debería estar con vida!

 _"Yo debí de haberlo salvado y no él a mí"_

Aunque culpable no se sentía, el único que debería tener esa conciencia de haber matado era su padre, ese maldito desgraciado que se estaba pudriendo en la cárcel, no merecía peor castigo que ese. El joven Ouiji ansiaba sacar todo ese dolor y esa rabia que lo carcomía por dentro, tal vez no sería una mala idea ver a su padre y recordarle a éste cuanto lo odiaba, sería como una buena terapia para él. No lo pensó por segunda vez, tomó su chamarra y las llaves de su coche, y salió rápidamente de su casa.

* * *

El trayecto fue muy tranquilo, el tiempo lo ayudaba a reflexionar y los recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza como una ventana de consejos y conciencias; ahí estaba "él", igual como la última vez que lo vio.

...

— _¡Vegeta, hermano!— gritó un niño pequeño de cinco años con la cara emocionada—. ¡Eso fue increíble! ¿Cuándo me enseñarás a hacer eso?_

 _Tarble siempre acompañaba a Vegeta a sus clases de artes marciales. Él, como todo hermano menor, quería seguir el ejemplo de su prójimo._

— _Aún eres muy pequeño, Tarble— aclaró Vegeta—. Cuando cumplas dos o tres años más, te prometo que te enseñaré todo lo que sé._

— _Pero—protestó el niño—, ¡yo quiero aprender ahora!_

 _Vegeta, en vez de enojarse por el berrinche del niño, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso, ya que para su hermano él era su héroe, su modelo a seguir y eso, lo hacía sentirse completo y feliz._

— _¿Se lo dirás a mamá?—preguntó Vegeta arqueando una ceja y poniendo una expresión firme._

— _¡Nunca!—juró solemne el pequeño—. Será nuestro secreto, hermano._

...

Una pequeña lágrima caía por la mejilla del joven Ouiji, quién presumía tener una fortaleza de hierro, pero contra los sentimientos no se podía ganar. Se limpió la lágrima con el reverso de su manga y con una expresión fría en la cara, pensó en su objetivo: ¡El malnacido de su padre! Detuvo el coche y se bajó de él. Observó la fachada tan deprimente y a la vez leía el nombre del correccional: "Reclusorio de la capital del Norte". Una vez adentro, el ambiente se sentía tenso y abrumador, las personas que veía por ahí parecían dementes, como si hubiesen vivido cien años de tragedia y desgracia. ¡Ese era el lugar que su padre se merecía!, en vida solamente, y cuando llegara el día en que ese señor muriese, el infierno sería su fin. Una vez registrado, el guardia lo condujo a la zona de visitas, tomó asiento en una de las varias cabinas que estaban vacías mientras miraba a una puerta en particular. Se encontraba ansioso, después de siete años lo tendría frente a él, separándolos solo por una pared de vidrio. La puerta se abrió en ese instante, y la rabia se apoderó de él, la presión de sus puños hacía que sus uñas se clavaran en su piel, sangrándolo en el acto. Miraba a esa persona que, por desagracia suya, se parecía mucho a él. Después de esa tragedia le costó demasiado verse en el espejo, por una parte, en cada reflejo veía a su padre, era su imagen y semejanza, tanto, que adoptó dejarse mechones de cabello cubriendo su frente. Sin embargo, también podía encontrar la esencia de su hermano, le costó mucho olvidar a esos dos seres que perdió para siempre, en el mismo día.

El padre miraba en estado de _shock_ a su primogénito, nunca se esperó esa visita. Cuando se acercaba más a él, jamás se imaginó que lo vería en ese estado: saludable, fuerte, lleno de vida y con esa mirada de odio. El señor Ouiji tomó asiento mirando inquisitivamente a su hijo, era igualito a él, excepto por el color de cabello, la falta de barba y la gran diferencia de edad. Esperó ansioso a que su hijo tomará el teléfono que estaba a su lado. Al no ver iniciativa por parte del muchacho decidió hacerlo él. Cuando se puso el auricular en la oreja, Vegeta hizo lo mismo. El recluso titubeó y dudó en comenzar a hablar, su hijo seguía con esa expresión seria e inmutada, así que tomó la primera palabra.

—Vegeta, hijo…

— ¡No me llames así!—espetó Vegeta con veneno en la voz.

El señor Ouiji jamás había escuchado a su hijo hablarle de esa manera, la última vez que lo vio era solo un niño de 10 años y ahora, ¡era todo un hombre!

—Me sorprende tu visita—dijo el mayor, desconcertado.

—No te emociones, viejo—aclaró Vegeta con odio intenso en cada una de sus palabras—. Esto es como una… terapia para mí, ¿comprendes?—terminó diciendo macabramente.

—Vegeta, tú estás…

— ¡No hablaré contigo de ese tema!—interrumpió a su padre, rápidamente—. Yo jamás te importé, así que ahórrate tus preocupaciones falsas.

El señor Ouiji escuchaba cada una de las palabras que salía de la boca de su hijo, sí que había cambiado demasiado, no solo en lo físico sino también en el temperamento. Vegeta y Tarble eran muy diferentes, cada quién tenía su personalidad y eso los hacía especiales; uno era carácter y fuerza, mientras que el otro sentimientos y pureza. Juntos se complementaban como uno solo, eran el equipo perfecto, pero por culpa de su estúpida imprudencia, esa unión jamás se dio y no se dará.

—Vegeta— el señor Ouiji lo llamó con voz súplica. El aludido no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante eso—, por favor… perdóname.

— ¡Me das asco!—le espetó Vegeta a su padre—. ¡ME DESPRECIASTE COMO A UN PERRO! ¡ME GOLPEABAS SIN MOTIVO ALGUNO! ¡ME HUMILLABAS ENFRENTE DE TODOS MIS AMIGOS! ¡TE ATREVISTE A ACUSAR A MI MADRE DE ADULTERIO, MIENTRAS QUE TÚ, CERDO ASQUEROSO, METÍAS A TU AMANTE A LA CASA! ¡PERO LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE, MATASTE A MI HERMANO! ¡Y, ¿ME PIDES QUE TE PERDONE?!

El señor Ouiji se quedó anonadado, contempló en cómo su hijo había sacado todo lo que lo atormentaba desde el interior. Ahora comprendía, ahora sabía el porqué de esa visita: el muchacho solo quería desahogarse, quería sentirse liberado del odio que lo carcomía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Vegeta respiraba entrecortadamente, se sentía mucho mejor, hacía mucho que deseaba sentirse así. Aunque no le devolvería a su hermano el hecho de visitar a su padre, podía sentirse tranquilo, un peso menos de encima. Ahora, una vez saliendo de ese deprimente lugar, su prioridad sería recuperar a Bulma.

—Hijo —se rectificó rápidamente cuando vio la mirada intimidante que le lanzó su primogénito—. Quiero decir, Vegeta… Te lo suplico, ¡perdóname! ¡Te voy a perder…!

— ¡Ya me perdiste!— lo cortó de mala gana—. Y también a mi madre. Desde el momento en que mataste a mi hermano… dejé de ser hijo tuyo.

Vegeta se puso de pie, separó el teléfono de su oreja poniéndolo en su lugar y, observando una vez más a su padre, se marchó del sitio sin mirar atrás.

—Vegeta, Tarble y Mei… perdónenme.

El señor Ouiji se quedó mirando la dirección por donde había visto a su primogénito marcharse. Primero Tarble, y ahora Vegeta; a los dos los había perdido para siempre. Por una parte se sentía un poco feliz porque tuvo la oportunidad de ver a su primogénito, no de la mejor manera, pero lo tuvo frente a él, frente a sus ojos. Él supo perfectamente que ese momento iba ser la última vez que vería a su hijo.

* * *

 **Bonne nuit! Aquí les traigo este 7° capítulo, hasta ahorita el más largo de este fic. Bueno, Vegeta se dio cuenta que Zangya no era lo que él esperaba, pero también se está reprimiendo por lo que siente por Bulma ¿Por qué lo hace? Una buen pregunta que no se la responderé hasta dentro de muchos capítulos más ;)**

 **Esta vez no salió Gokú aunque fue mencionado, pero no se angustien, aparecerá en el próximo capítulo. También en este cap mencioné al padre de Vegeta y, en efecto, mató a su propio hijo ¿Cómo y por qué lo hizo? Otra pregunta que será respondida dentro de muchos capítulos más XDD**

 **Como siempre agradezco sus reviews y créanme que cuando abro uno me emociono T.T Hermoso :´) también les pido que opinen sobre este 7° capi… Le iba a poner más historia, pero después dije: ¡ya hasta aquí!**

 **Ojalá que este capítulo les haya gustado mucho.**

 **Besos y abrazos :333**

 **Mackenzie Monyer**

 **29/05/2015**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al autor Akira Toriyama

Capitulo 8

"Promesas"

" _Mantengamos firme la confesión de la esperanza, pues es el autor de la promesa" Pablo de Tarso._

Las clases de la capital del norte no tenían mucho movimiento como solían estar en el colegio de la capital de oeste, por eso Gokú y sus amigos, después de clases, visitaban un famoso ciber-café para pasarla de maravilla y estar en relajación. Las cosas entre su Milk y él iban de viento en popa. Raditz, Turles, Broly y Nappa, ya sabían sobre la relación que el menor de ellos tenía con una chica que había conocido cuando visitó a Vegeta la primera vez. Estaban felices por el "pequeño Gokú", ya que esta era la primera relación "formal" que tenía. Era por eso que sus amigos le aconsejaban como tratar a una señorita, pues chicos como ellos ya conocían a cualquier tipo de mujer. También Gokú les había platicado sobre Bulma, a los cuatro les sorprendió la noticia de que Vegeta había entablado una relación de amigos con una chica. Necesitaban ver para creer, fue por eso que la última vez que Gokú visitó a su mejor amigo le dijo a él, Vegeta, que los Son querían ver fotos suyas con compañeros, vecinos y Mei; era una mentira muy grande, pero el joven Gokú sabía perfectamente que Vegeta no podía negarse a una petición de Bardock y Gine. Turles, cuando vio la foto de Bulma vestida con una blusa roja y con una mini falda color amarillo enseñando sus largas y blancas piernas, no pudo evitar entusiasmarse; esa chica sí le había llamado su atención, pero no como a Vegeta, eso ya iba más allá de la atracción sentimental, para el joven Turles eso era atracción física y sexual.

Los amigos estaban sentados en un sillón que tenía forma circular, en el centro se encontraba una mesa cuadrada donde sobre ella estaban los frappuccinos de los respectivos jóvenes. La plática consistía en una fiesta que estaban organizando un grupo de universitarios de su escuela. Se encontraban muy emocionados gracias a esa fiesta donde habría chicas, cervezas y el lugar, el mejor de todos, "la playa". Ya estaban a mediados del mes de junio, muy cerca de la culminación del segundo semestre, excepto para Raditz y Nappa ya que ellos estaban en sexto semestre estudiando la universidad, pero en el mismo colegio que el de sus amigos.

— ¡Esta será la fiesta del año, amigos míos!—dijo un Broly animado, mientras tomaba su frappuccino y le daba un sorbo—. Es increíble que los universitarios nos hayan tomado en cuenta.

—Eso es lo mejor: ¡Chicas universitarias! —repuso Turles con tono lujurioso.

— ¡Contrólate, Turles!—le espetó Nappa—. No te atrevas a acercarte a ninguna de nuestras amigas, no tienes buena reputación en el trato con las mujeres.

Turles soltó una risa socarrona.

— ¿Y lo dices tú, Nappa?—le preguntó en tono de burla—. ¡Es una fiesta! ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¡Qué me ponga a repartir las botanas y las cervezas, mientras ustedes idiotas se divierten con las nenas!

—No en ese sentido—le respondió Raditz emitiendo un gesto tranquilizador—, pero siempre cuando salimos a algún lugar a divertirnos tú nunca sabes controlarte.

— ¡Cómo sí me importara sus opiniones!—musitó Turles cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Por cierto!— llamó la atención Nappa para calmar la tensión que se sentía en el aire—, ¿Vegeta irá a la fiesta?

—Supongo que sí— argumentó Raditz—. Además, la fiesta será allá.

Turles, cuando mencionaron a Vegeta, se acordó de la sexy chica de cabellos azules.

—Ojalá y vaya— dijo Turles, esperanzado.

 _"Y lleve a su amiguita"_ pensó para él.

— ¡Sí irá!— aseguró Broly sonriendo de lado—. Estamos hablando de Vegeta.

— ¡Por eso, imbécil!— exclamó Nappa—. Vegeta es de esa clase de persona que no le gusta ese tipo de eventos.

— ¿Tú qué opinas, Kakaroto?— le preguntó su hermano.

Los cuatro observaron que Gokú estaba fuera de la plática. Éste miraba su celular en un semblante idiota, confundido y feliz. Gokú sintió de repente cuatro pares de ojos sobre él y vio a sus amigos, quiénes estaban entre furiosos y desconcertados.

— ¡Oigan, chicos!— sonrió Gokú, tontamente—. Milk me preguntó qué es lo que más me gusta de ella, ¿qué le respondo?—Raditz se cubrió la cara de vergüenza, Turles y Nappa soltaron una carcajada, y Broly lo miraba con pena ajena—. ¡Ya sé!—gritó Gokú, emocionado —: sus estofados, sus postres…

Se repente sintió que su celular le fue arrebatado, levantó la mirada y vio que Turles tenía una vena hinchada en su frente como resultado de furia.

— ¡No seas imbécil, Kakaroto!—lo regañó Turles tratando de no reírse por la estupidez de su amigo—. ¡No entiendo como esa chica pudo fijarse en un idiota como tú!

— ¡Dame eso!— Raditz le arrebató el celular a Turles, luego leyó el mensaje y se dirigió a su hermano—. Si le hubieras mandado el mensaje con estas tonterías, ella habría sido capaz de venir hasta acá para matarte personalmente.

Entonces, frente a todas las miradas expectantes de sus amigos, Raditz empezó a escribir en el celular de su hermano.

— ¿Qué le escribirás, Raditz?— se alarmó Gokú.

—Lo que toda chica le gusta que le digan— respondió él encogiéndose de hombros—. Me gusta tu cara, tus ojos —Raditz pensó por un segundo—. ¡Ah! Y, tu sonrisa—después de escribir eso, mandó el mensaje.

Todos miraron incrédulos a Raditz. Éste se sonrojó y le aventó el teléfono a su hermano.

— ¡No es mi culpa que ustedes imbéciles no sepan nada sobre mujeres!—bramó él, totalmente ruborizado.

—Si es sobre chicas— intervino Broly evitando su risa—, prefiero pedirle consejos a Vegeta. Él no es nada cursi comparado contigo.

—Pues ni creas —intervino Gokú, inocentemente—, es otra persona cuando está con Bulma.

Ahora el menor de los Son tenía toda la atención de sus amigos. Ellos sabían que Vegeta del quién más confiaba de los cinco era en Gokú, nunca entendieron eso, pero jamás les tomó importancia, aun así tenían una muy buena relación con él, aunque no tan íntimamente para saber a profundidad la vida de Ouiji.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Kakaroto?— le preguntó Raditz, aparentando no tomarle importancia.

Gokú se encogió de hombros, miró a sus amigos, y estos tenían una mirada expectante.

—Pues cuando está con Bulma es...—Gokú se rascó la parte detrás de su cabeza con aire pensativo—, tierno—terminó él.

La sala donde estaban ellos se quedó en completo silencio, no duró mucho porque después se fue llenando de alborotadas carcajadas, aplausos, bullicios y golpes.

— ¡Vegeta tierno!— rió estrepitosamente Nappa, mientras golpeaba la mesa del centro con un puño.

— ¡Kakaroto!— lo llamó Raditz a la vez que se agarraba su estomago con ambas manos y se retorcía de dolor con lágrimas en los ojos mientras reía—. Eres… eres un… ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Ay, me duele!

Gokú frunció el ceño al ver a sus amigos que todavía seguían riendo por las palabras que él dijo sobre Vegeta. Los cuatro estaban totalmente rojos y con lágrimas en los ojos. Volteó atrás y se dio cuenta que las personas que se encontraban ahí los observaban con molestia. Le dejó de tomar importancia cuando sintió su celular vibrar y el corazón se le paró de golpe cuando vio el nombre del remitente en la pantalla. Trató de callar a sus amigos pero era imposible.

— ¡OIGAN! ¡CALLENSE!— los llamó Gokú a gritos, pero seguía siendo ignorado—. ¡VEGETA ESTÁ EN EL TELÉFONO!

El silencio regresó otra vez en la sala del ciber-café. Gokú suspiró nervioso y aceptó la llamada.

—Hola, Vegeta —lo saludó Gokú con nervios en la voz.

— _¿Dónde estás?_ —preguntó Vegeta ignorando el tono de voz del joven Son.

—En el ciber-café que está por la escuela— respondió Gokú un poco preocupado. Conocía muy bien a su amigo, algo le pasaba.

— _¿Estás solo?_

—Ammm— titubeó—. No, claro que no. ¡Para nada!

Los cuatro restantes no dejaban de mirar al joven Son, trataban de escuchar la conversación pero era imposible, el ciber-café estaba infestado de gente.

— _Estás con los muchachos_ —no era una pregunta.

—Sí— admitió.

— _Hmp, diles a esos idiotas que voy para allá_ —y, dicho eso, cortó.

Gokú alejó el teléfono de su oreja y se quedó pensativo. Algo había pasado ¿Vegeta se encontraba en la capital del norte? ¿A qué habría venido? ¿Sería su padre el motivo? Notó que la voz del joven Ouiji estaba cansada y triste, se estremeció cuando le llegó esa posibilidad en su cabeza, pero la descartó rápidamente. Su mejor amigo estaba por llegar y no con las mejores intenciones de pasarla bien, ¿o sí?

Raditz conocía a su hermano, a pesar de que era distraído, infantil e idiota, cambiaba a un semblante serio, severo y reflexivo cuando se refería a una situación grave; y no sabía si la llamada de Vegeta era ese caso.

— ¿Le ocurrió algo a Vegeta?—Nappa preguntó yendo directamente al grano.

— ¿Eh? —Gokú regresó a la realidad—. No, me dijo que venía para acá.

— ¿Viene solo? —le preguntó Turles.

—No lo sé— respondió Gokú encogiéndose de hombros—. No me dijo.

— ¡Un momento!—bramó Broly procesando lo que había dicho Gokú—. ¿Vegeta está aquí?

—No, Broly, dije que venía para acá.

— ¡YA LO SÉ, IDIOTA! Lo que yo me refería es que si Vegeta está en la capital del norte.

—Eso es obvio— le respondió Nappa.

—Pero, ¿a qué habrá venido?—preguntó Broly a nadie en particular.

—Supongo que a vernos a nosotros—dijo Gokú sin importancia.

— ¡Qué considerado!—dijo Turles en tono sarcástico

 _"A mí se me hace que vino a ver a su querido padre"_

* * *

Vegeta bajó del carro y observó todo a su alrededor, los recuerdos llegaban a su mente. Miraba con nostalgia la fachada donde en algún tiempo atrás fue su colegio, donde pasó el preescolar, la primaria, la secundaria y solo un semestre de la preparatoria. Ahí en ese lugar donde conoció a sus mejores amigos. Su vista se enfocó en el establecimiento que se encontraba en la esquina, se colocó muy bien su chamarra y se dirigió a aquella área.

El olor a café y a chocolate impregnó su sentido olfativo, centró su mirada en una zona en especifico, sonrió, ahí estaban sus amigos. No le gustó la idea de que el lugar estuviera atascado de gente, se abrió paso entre la multitud para llegar donde estaban los chicos.

Nappa vio a lo lejos que Vegeta se acercaba a ellos, se puso de pie y lo recibió con una sonrisa.

— ¡El joven Ouiji, ¿eh?! —Vegeta lo saludó con la mirada y tomó asiento entre Gokú y Raditz.

—Milagro que nos honras con tu visita, amigo mío— dijo Turles en tono burlón y sarcástico. Vegeta frunció más el ceño ante tal saludo—. Porque la última vez que viniste no me fuiste a ver, Vegeta.

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías, Turles! —interfirió Raditz.

—No me provoques, Turles, sabes muy bien que no te conviene—dijo Vegeta, fríamente.

Turles bufó y se dispuso a terminarse su frappuccino. Vegeta no estaba de humor para caer en las provocaciones infantiles de "su amigo", así que decidió no tomarle importancia a su comentario.

—Pedimos un cappuccino caliente sin azúcar para ti, Vegeta—dijo Nappa—. No han de tardar en traértelo.

Vegeta asintió en aprobación, sacó su celular y esperaba encontrar un mensaje o una llamada de Bulma, pero por desgracia, ninguno era de ella. No quiso abrir los demás mensajes, eran de la zorra de Zangya. ¡Cómo la odiaba! De no ser por Milk jamás se habría enterado de la mala jugada por parte de la pelirroja. Se puso a recordar todo lo que Milk le platicó, en cómo había descubierto las "estrategias" de ese par de idiotas: "Zangya y Yamcha".

...

 _Milk se retiró mientras Yamcha hablaba con Bulma a solas. Aún faltaban diez minutos para que terminara el recreo, así que decidió buscar a Zangya, y la encontró cerca de los laboratorios de computación; le pareció que su amiga estaba esperando a alguien y en efecto Vegeta llegó a su encuentro. Al principio le sorprendió ver a esos dos juntos, pero lo hizo más cuando Zangya se lanzó hacia Vegeta y le plantaba un beso en la boca. Observó más allá y se dio cuenta que Bulma y Yamcha habían presenciado la escena del beso, después de ser espectadora de ese escenario tan incomodo, su amiga salió corriendo seguida por Yamcha. Volteó a ver a Zangya y a Vegeta, y se dio cuenta que Ouiji empujaba a la chica bruscamente retirándose del lugar dejando a la pelirroja confundida y furiosa. A Milk se le hizo rara la situación, y muy infantil e inmaduro, chasqueó la lengua en disgusto y se retiró a sus clases… Tocaron el timbre de salida, Milk observó que Vegeta miraba a Yamcha mientras éste último seguía a su mejor amiga, el chico Ouiji iba ir tras ellos pero Zangya lo detuvo._

— _Querrán estar solos ahora que son novios—intervino Zangya._

 _Milk la miró con mala cara._

— _¿Qué dijiste?— saltó Vegeta, furioso._

— _¡Repítelo, Zangya!—demandó la morena._

— _¿Qué no lo sabían? —les preguntó la pelirroja extrañada—. Bulma y Yamcha están saliendo. Si no me creen, pregúntenles._

 _Vegeta salió como bala siguiendo a ese par._

— _¡Vegeta!, ¡Vegeta! ¡Ash!—se quejó Zangya—. ¿No lo entiendo?_

— _¿Qué no entiendes? —preguntó Milk fingiendo interés._

 _Zangya no respondió, se colgó su mochila dispuesta a mandar un mensaje a Yamcha para prevenirlo de que Vegeta sabía de su relación con Bulma. Milk pudo observar que Zangya había mandado un mensaje a Yamcha y a Vegeta casi a la misma hora ¿Coincidencia? ¡Claro qué no!_

— _¡Ay, no! —exclamó Milk con angustia._

— _¿Qué pasa?— preguntó la pelirroja todavía molesta._

— _No tengo saldo, lo que pasa es que…._

— _Sí, sí, sí, si—la cortó bruscamente—. Ten el mío—le dijo mientras le prestaba su teléfono—. ¡Apúrate! Que ya me quiero ir._

 _Milk tomó el celular de su amiga mientras ésta salía hacia el pasillo. Se asomó por la puerta para ver si Zangya estaba por ahí cerca, por suerte, estaba hablando con el profesor de cálculo sobre unas "asesorías", abrió el mensaje que le mandó a Yamcha._

 _"Necesito que te des prisa con Bulma, pídele que sea tu novia una vez por todas aunque te diga que no, después de eso me buscas con ella en los laboratorios de computación en: ¡cinco minutos! ¿Entendiste, idiota? Tengo un plan"_

 _Milk frunció más el ceño, ahora entendía por qué Bulma y Yamcha estaban ahí por los laboratorios. Después de ese mensaje había otro que prevenía a Yamcha de que Vegeta iba a buscarlo. Abrió el mensaje que Zangya le mandó a Vegeta._

 _"Vegeta necesito de tu ayuda, si no fuera nada grave jamás te lo pediría, te veo en los laboratorios de computación. Por favor"_

 _Ahora todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban, que bajo había caído Zangya. Milk salió del salón de clases y le entregó el teléfono "amablemente" a su "amiga". Tenía que hablar seriamente con Vegeta, él se encargaría de decírselo a Bulma._

...

— ¡Vegeta!— Gokú interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Aquí tienes tu café— Vegeta asintió y estuvo a punto de tomarlo pero Gokú observó algo que le preocupó—. ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?— preguntó alarmado.

Vegeta le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas, por suerte nadie había escuchado. El joven Son entendió la acción y actuó como si nada, tratando de ignorar el dolor que le provocó el golpe de su amigo.

— ¡Por cierto, Vegeta!—lo llamó Nappa—. Los chicos de la universidad están organizando una fiesta en la playa, no está confirmado el día pero será en la primera semana de julio. ¿Qué dices?— preguntó con emoción en la voz—. ¿Te animas?

Vegeta arrugó el entrecejo y le dio un sorbo a su café, hizo una mueca ¡era cierto! sin azúcar. Dejó su taza sobre la mesa y cruzó los brazos, observó a sus amigos que lo miraban impacientes.

— ¿Aquí en la capital del norte? —se mofó Vegeta—. Ridículo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— rió Raditz ignorando el tono de burla que hizo Vegeta—. Será en tu ciudad de residencia, en la capital del oeste.

El joven Ouiji se sorprendió con esa revelación, aunque no quería aceptarlo, la noticia le había subido los ánimos. Que todos sus amigos y sus compañeros de su antigua escuela fueran a una fiesta en la ciudad del oeste, eso sí que era algo inesperado pero a la vez emocionante.

— ¡Es perfecto, Vegeta! Podemos invitar a Milk y a Bulma— dijo Gokú, ilusionado.

Vegeta gruñó y volvió a tomar su taza, le dio otro pequeño sorbo a su café volviendo a hacer la misma mueca de disgusto.

—Sí, Vegeta— lo persuadió Turles—y, nos la presentas.

— ¡Eso jamás, Turles!— rugió Vegeta, amenazante; no le gustó para nada ese tono lujurioso.

— ¡Oigan, muchachos, tranquilícense!—pidió Nappa, mirando a Turles solamente.

—No dije nada malo, solo se me ocurrió que sí es amiga de Vegeta es amiga de todos, ¿no?

— ¡Ella es mía!— afirmó Vegeta cada vez más rabioso.

Los cinco se desconcertaron por las palabras que salieron de la boca del joven Ouiji. Sí que la ojiazul era alguien muy importante para él, Gokú lo sabía, pero eso no evitó que también se sorprendiera mucho. A Vegeta le importaba un bledo lo que pensaban sus amigos de él, estaba tranquilo después de ir a ver a su padre y pensó que estar ahí con Gokú y los demás despejaría su mente para ir a hablar con Bulma, pero con el idiota de Turles provocándolo con sus estúpidos comentarios y más cuando hablaba de su mejor amiga de un forma muy lascivo y libidinoso, hacía que su paciencia se fuera al diablo. Necesitaba estar en su cávales para tener un plática decente con ella, no quería decirle palabras que la hirieran otra vez, porque sí lo volvía a hacer no se lo perdonaría jamás.

—Vegeta, tranquilízate—le pidió Gokú con voz suave, después miró a Turles con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Ya vete!

Vegeta se puso de pie, sacó de su cartera un billete y lo arrojó en la mesa, y luego se retiró del lugar.

—Creo que ya no me tengo que ir— repuso Turles con tono burlón encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Alguien tiene un cigarrillo?

Gokú lo miró con cara de pocos amigos e igual que Vegeta se marchó del lugar, seguido por su hermano y Broly. Turles solo rodó los ojos por la actitud tan infantil que sus amigos tomaron. Fue Vegeta el que actuó como un niño pequeño ¡No él! ¡No había dicho nada malo! Miró a Nappa y vio que éste tenía una mirada de descontento y decepción.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Saltó Turles indignado—. ¿También te largarás como tus _amiguitas_?

Nappa solo negó con la cabeza y se fue a alcanzar a los chicos.

* * *

Vegeta manejaba a toda velocidad, vio la hora, las cinco en punto de la tarde. Su prioridad en esos momentos era Bulma, tenía que verla, la necesitaba a su lado. Se dio cuenta que su celular ya había dejado de sonar, Gokú ya se había resignado, después le devolvería las llamadas para no preocuparlo, ahora su objetivo solo era _ella_.

Por fin llegó al fraccionamiento. Rápidamente se bajó del coche y se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se encontró a la ojiazul sentada en el pórtico de la residencia Ouiji. Bulma, cuando miró a un sorprendido Vegeta, se puso de pie y poco a poco se acercó a él. Cuando ella ya estaba frente a Ouiji, no esperó mucho y lo abrazó con furor. El calor que emanaba en ambos cuerpos era tan confortable que no querían desprenderse del uno al otro. Vegeta aspiró el frágil cuello de la chica, luego su cabello, su piel; le gustaba tenerla cerca mientras que ella compartía el mismo sentimiento hacia él.

—Bulma —dijo Vegeta en un susurro.

Ella se estremeció al escuchar su nombre saliendo de la boca de él.

—Vegeta— musitó ella en el oído del joven Ouiji.

Se separaron un poco para mirarse mejor, pero sin deshacer el abrazo, trasmitiéndose mutuamente un "lo lamento", las palabras sobraban. Bulma esbozó una linda sonrisa haciendo que Vegeta admitiera que nunca en su vida había visto algo tan hermoso. ¡Al diablo lo que todos pensaran! ¡Al diablo las barreras que se podían interponer en un futuro! ¡Al diablo el orgullo! ¡Ella era su felicidad! ¡Él era su felicidad! Vegeta besó por primera vez la frente de Bulma como una alegoría, jurándose a él mismo de que la protegería contra quién sea. ¡Era una promesa!

* * *

El mar batía contra las rocas, se podía respirar un aire salado. Las olas acariciaban la orilla de la playa y producían un sonido majestuoso. La puesta del sol llegaría en cualquier momento, ambos estaban ahí, acostados, admirando un hermoso atardecer.

— ¿A dónde fuiste, Vegeta?— rompió ella el silencio.

Vegeta dio un suspiro, no quería hablar de ese tema con su mejor amiga, mucho menos estando en un ambiente tranquilo, sereno.

—Ahora no quiero hablar de eso.

Bulma supo, por el tono de voz de Vegeta, que era recomendable no presionarlo. Tomó sus manos y vio que estaban lastimadas, le pareció que él mismo se había rasguñado.

—Tus manos—susurró Bulma preocupada.

—No es nada — la tranquilizó Vegeta.

Volvieron a quedarse callados por un largo tiempo. El sol ya empezaba a ocultarse, mientras a su vez, la marea crecía gracias a una esplendorosa luna llena.

— ¿Ya soy todo lo que esperas de mí?— preguntó Bulma de repente.

Vegeta sonrió, se acordó de aquella plática sobre el "juego" de las preguntas; cuando en aquel tiempo se iniciaba su amistad.

—Aún no— contestó él.

— ¿Qué me falta?— protestó Bulma, mientras acariciaba las manos de Vegeta.

—Eso es algo que tú tienes que averiguar.

— ¿Ni una pista?— replicó la ojiazul.

—No.

Bulma se incorporó y volteó su cabeza para mirar a Vegeta, quién tenía sus ojos fijos en el sol que se estaba ocultando detrás del mar.

— ¿Vegeta?

— ¿Qué quieres?— le preguntó él, sin despegar su vista del sol.

— ¡Mírame!—el chico desvió su mirada de la estrella más grande del universo y clavó sus ojos en los de ella—. Te amo, Vegeta.

De repente, sintió que su mundo alcanzaba una dimensión de sentimientos placenteros. Su mente lo llevó a un cosmos donde la realidad no existía para él, percibía la esencia de esa conmiseración que lo golpeaba directo en su duro y orgulloso corazón, que ahora solo era un magnetismo que atraía a un centenar de sensaciones confortables. Regresó a su triste y cruel existencia.

—No, Bulma, tú no puedes amarme— sentenció Vegeta, desviando su mirada.

— ¿Por qué no?— preguntó Bulma, perpleja.

—No quiero que sufras —admitió él con absoluta firmeza.

—Sufriré si tú no estás conmigo —aseguró ella.

—No quiero que salgas lastimada, tonta—espetó Vegeta, mientras tomaba el rostro de Bulma con ambas manos mirándola directamente a los ojos.

 _"No lo soportaría"_ pensó para él.

—Vegeta, ¿me quieres?— le preguntó la ojiazul con voz temblorosa.

— ¡¿Por qué me lo preguntas?!—Saltó él, a la vez que retiraba sus manos de las mejillas de la chica —. Las acciones valen más que mil palabras, niña—repuso Vegeta con seguridad en la voz.

—Prométeme algo, Vegeta.

—Sólo que no sea algo imposible—alegó con fastidio.

—Que siempre estaremos juntos—pidió Bulma con voz ahogada.

—Niña, mientras yo viva será así —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entonces será por mucho tiempo—sonrió ella.

—Eso no lo sabes— Vegeta aclaró ante la mirada confundida de Bulma—. Los accidentes, ¿recuerdas? Y si no es eso, una enfermedad...

— ¡Vegeta, yo me muero si algo te llegara a pasar! —chilló ella, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

—No me pasará nada, niña tonta—le aseguró Vegeta.

—Me lo prometes—volvió a insistir.

—Te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para ti—juró solemnemente.

—Prométeme otra cosa, Vegeta.

— ¿Ahora qué, niña? —preguntó él con voz cansada.

—Un cumpleaños, contigo, solos.

—Estamos en junio, tu cumpleaños es hasta agosto.

—Lo sé. ¡Promételo, Vegeta! —exclamó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Te lo juro, Bulma.

* * *

Los siguientes días del mes de junio fueron como una tortura para los estudiantes, los exámenes, los últimos proyectos, ensayos, los reportes de trabajo etc. Era un martirio dentro y fuera del colegio. Lo que ya anhelaban, era que muy pronto se acercaban las vacaciones de verano, un buen descanso y relajación eran lo que necesitaban después de tantos deberes educativos.

Con respecto a Zangya, Milk le había contado todo a Vegeta y a Bulma sobre sus planes psicópatas para que el joven Ouiji cayera rendido a sus pies. Para Vegeta era algo humillante haber sido débil por un tiempo de la mujer de cabellos rojos. Aceptó el hecho de que antes le atraía físicamente, pero después de enterarse de sus intenciones y en cómo quería llegar a él, lo que sentía ahora por ella era solo asco. Yamcha solo fue burla de la escuela, al tener la relación de tres horas era un record en el colegio, rompiendo el de la relación de seis horas, que era el record de hace veinticinco años. Aunque Krillin, Ten, Lapis y Chaoz trataban de darle ánimos, él aún seguía deprimido y adolorido después de la paliza que le propinó Vegeta, ni de eso se salvó el pobre. Así que ese par ya no le quedaba nada. Zangya había perdido la amistad y la confianza de Milk, aunque fingía no prestarle demasiada importancia, en el fondo sí le dolía que Milk ya no fuera su mejor amiga, y para ella la única culpable de su separación con la chica Ox y la frialdad de Vegeta, era Bulma. Yamcha no pensaba igual que Zangya, él estaba consciente de que jamás debió de haber sido capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de Bulma. La ojiazul era una muy buena persona, jamás se mereció ese daño que le había hecho y trató de disculparse con ella, pero para su mala suerte ahí estaba él: Vegeta.

Como todo fin de semana, Gokú siempre llegaba a la capital de oeste. Durante su estancia, Vegeta le platicó a su mejor amigo de aquel día en que fue a visitar al señor Ouiji y que le había hecho en cara la culpabilidad de la muerte del pequeño Tarble, omitiendo las otras reclamaciones; Gokú entendió completamente el porqué su amigo había visitado al señor Ouiji; también, Vegeta, le platicó sobre Bulma, no le contó a detalle, pero le había confesado que la ojiazul ya lo amaba. El chico Son se sorprendió mucho ante esa revelación, no quería que su mejor amiga sufriera. Gokú trató de sacarle que sí él, Vegeta, también sentía lo mismo por ella, pero jamás llegó la afirmación. Gokú también aprovechaba esos días para pasar tiempo con Milk. Ella había llevado al joven Son a su casa y es que fue tanta su impresión en que el señor Ox Satán había aceptado a Gokú como su yerno, a lo cual Milk se sonrojó, tal pareció que lo había llevado hasta su casa para que le pidiera su mano y permiso a su padre quien pensó que se casaría con él; aunque la idea no le parecía nada mal.

En cuanto a la relación de Vegeta y Bulma, se fortalecía cada día más. El joven Ouiji le había aclarado a su amiga lo del beso con Zangya, un error que jamás volvería a cometer con ella y con ninguna otra chica "según él". Las cosas en la escuela seguían igual, a Vegeta no le importaba que Bulma estuviera mucho tiempo con Milk, eso era mejor ya que no se hostigaban mutuamente. Bulma volvía a ser la de antes: tierna, inteligente, alegre y con el carácter tan fuerte que la caracterizaba. También Ouiji le había contado a ella sobre la fiesta que estaba organizando su antiguo colegio como darle una despedida a un semestre más, a lo cual Bulma se entusiasmó mucho con la idea de una fiesta en la playa y más porque se iba hacer en la ciudad del oeste; lo mismo hizo Gokú con Milk. Ambas chicas fueron al centro comercial a comprarse unos bikinis y más ropa, era tanta su emoción que compraron de más; aunque a Gokú no le tomaba importancia de haber invitado a Milk, Vegeta no se sentía tranquilo, recordó a Turles de cómo había hablado sobre Bulma, conocía ese tono ¿Cuántas veces lo había entablado con un mujer? Tenía que proteger a su mejor amiga, se lo había prometido. Trató de convencerla de que ir a esa fiesta no era una buena idea, no tanto por Turles, ese insecto solo era basura para él, pero es que Vegeta no le gustaba para nada ese tipo de "Convivios". No obstante, Bulma era muy terca y no entendía razones. Vegeta no tuvo otra opción que ir a esa estúpida fiesta de idiotas.

Por fin había terminado el segundo semestre para Vegeta y sus amigos, excepto para Nappa y Raditz, ellos despedían el sexto semestre de universidad. La fiesta solo estaba a una semana de hacerse. El grupo universitario habían rentado una gran mansión con alberca, 125 habitaciones, 10 salas de bar, 8 cuartos de juegos y tres cocinas, ¡por supuesto! frente al mar; todo lo necesario para la fiesta del año. Gokú y sus amigos habían llamado a Vegeta para que les diera hospedaje en su casa, ya que ellos querían estar mucho antes en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, así que llegaron con tres días de antelación.

— ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí, Kakaroto? —preguntó Nappa, mientras observaba las casas que tenía a su lado del conductor.

— ¡Claro que sí!— exclamó Gokú indignado porque ninguno confiaba en su capacidad de ubicación.

—Será mejor que preguntemos—opinó Raditz.

—Hagan lo que quieran —dijo Gokú, molesto mientras sacaba la lengua y cruzaba sus brazos.

En efecto, ya habían llegado al fraccionamiento donde residía Vegeta, lo único que les faltaba localizar era la privada donde su mejor amigo vivía. Hasta que por fin Gokú dio con ella. Le señaló a Nappa por donde tenía que irse. Éste dudó un poco, pero vio la convicción en el rostro del chico Son y no tuvo otra opción que confiar en él.

— ¡Es ahí!— indicó Gokú a Nappa para que se estacionara en la que por fin era la residencia Ouiji.

— ¿Aquí vive, Vegeta?—preguntó Turles con cara de asco. Él y sus amigos ya se habían bajado de la camioneta —. Su casa de la ciudad del norte era el triple que esto.

—Eso no es importante— dijo Gokú, fríamente—. A Vegeta le vale un…

— ¡Suficiente!—lo tranquilizó Raditz—. Turles, si sigues con esa actitud, créeme, entre todos haremos que te regreses a tu casa— lo amenazó.

—Oigan, amigos— habló Broly con voz nerviosa—. Hay una anciana loca que nos está mirando… profundamente.

— ¡Qué!—exclamó Raditz—. ¿Dónde?

Broly le señaló con los ojos a la mujer que miraba con lujuria a los cinco muchachos. En efecto, esa mujer sí que estaba loca. Gokú sonrió en cuanto la reconoció.

—No es una anciana —dijo Gokú, divertido—. Es la mamá de Bulma.

— ¿En serio?—exclamó Nappa perplejo, volvió a mirar a la mujer pero ésta ya se había metido a su casa—. No está nada mal.

— ¡Nappa, qué asco!— espetó Turles—. Ahora me vas a decir que te gustan las mujeres maduras.

El aludido se encogió de hombros. Entre los cinco empezaron a bajar las maletas, una vez afuera de la cajuela, Gokú se dispuso a marcarle a Vegeta para hacerle saber de su llegada.

—Vegeta me dijo que estará acá en diez minutos—les comunicó Gokú a los demás.

—Conociendo en cómo maneja Vegeta, llegará acá en cinco— afirmó Nappa.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de enfrente. Bulma estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro sobre la física cuántica, pero fue interrumpida por los gritos de su madre.

— ¡Yuhuuu, Bulma querida! ¡A qué no adivinas!— exclamó la señora Brief, mientras se sentaba a lado de su hija.

— ¿De qué hablas, mamá?— preguntó Bulma un poco molesta por la interrupción en su lectura.

—En que el joven y apuesto Vegeta tiene unos amigos que…—dio un suspiro como si fuera una colegiala enamorada —, son tan sexys y se ve que sí hacen ejercicio.

Bulma abrió los ojos como platos, se incorporó de la cama rápidamente y se asomó por la ventana. En efecto, ahí afuera estaban cinco chicos, tal como los describió su mamá, sentados en el pórtico de la casa de Vegeta. Bulma pudo reconocer a Gokú, aunque había alguien igualito a él.

—Mamá iré a presentarme— Bulma se puso una sudadera encima y se miró al espejo, estaba radiante—. Son los amigos de Vegeta.

— ¡Querida!— Bulma volteó a ver a su madre antes de que saliera del cuarto—. ¿Crees qué alguno quiera tener una cita conmigo?

Bulma se anonadó, en algunos casos su madre no iba a cambiar en ese aspecto con los hombres.

—Les… les preguntaré, mamá— balbuceó ella, y salió de su casa directo a la residencia Ouiji.

...

— ¡Tengo hambre! —se quejó Gokú.

— ¡Te tragaste el sushi de todos nosotros!— lo regañó su hermano —. ¿Y dices qué tienes hambre?

—Tu hermano no tiene remedio, Raditz —dijo Broly, mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz.

— ¡Gokú!— los cinco chicos voltearon donde provenía la voz; lo que se encontraron, una chica linda con cabellos y ojos del mismo color, azules, vestida con una sudadera negra y un short de mezclilla.

— ¡Bulma!— saludó Gokú, se puso de pie a saludar ahora a su mejor amiga—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, Gokú. ¿Milk sabe qué estás aquí? —le preguntó la ojiazul, ya muy cerca de los muchachos.

—No, quiero darle la sorpresa— dijo Gokú, nervioso; la verdad es que se le había olvidado avisarle.

— ¡Kakaroto!—gritó Turles—. ¿No nos la vas a presentar?

A Bulma no le gustó el tono que empleó ese sujeto, y mucho menos la mirada asquerosa que le lanzaba, eso la hizo enfurecer.

— ¡Óyeme, idiota! ¡¿Qué tanto me miras?!—vociferó la ojiazul haciéndole frente a ese extraño arrogante.

Gokú, Raditz, Nappa y Broly se quedaron perplejos. Esa chica sí que tenía agallas.

— ¡PERRA! ¡A mí ninguna mujer me falta el respeto!—Turles estaba a punto de golpear a Bulma, pero fue detenido por un fuerte agarre.

—Te atreves a ponerle un solo dedo encima, Turles... y te mato— amenazó Vegeta con voz fría y furiosa.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Cuando digo que esta historia va para largo, es porque es así. Les traigo este 8° capitulo, muy largo como el anterior :D**

 **Por fin Bulma le confesó sus sentimientos a Vegeta. AWWWW l´amour! Y como se dieron cuenta ya hay nuevos personajes, la "mafia saiyajin". Para el personaje de Turles, estaba indecisa en sí ponerlo o no, pero luego pensé ¿Por qué no? Y ahí está, a pesar de su parecido con Gokú no quise que pasara como su hermano gemelo o su primo, como que no me gustó cambiar eso de la original. Según yo sé, Akira Toriyama hace mención que Gokú y Turles no tienen ninguna relación familiar.**

 **Sora147: jajaja eso de la "relación" de Bulma y Yamcha fue muy fugaz, pero no quería alargarme en una relación de ellos, mejor lo hago con Bulma y Vegeta XD. Gracias por tu review y ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo :3**

 **Naomigomiz: ¿Sin palabras? Eso me impactó, en el buen sentido, me hizo feliz el hecho de haberte alegrado el día con mi historia :3 Ojalá que ya estés mejor ¡Animo! ¡Cuídate mucho, nena! Y sonríe :D Besos :***

 **Paula: Te dedico este capi… ojalá que te traiga buenos recuerdos ¡Ánimo nena! Saludos :3**

 **Bueno yo me despido y como siempre espero que les haya gustado este capi. La verdad hasta ahorita es el más difícil que escribo ¡Aunque no lo crean! Porque eso de los sentimientos de amor y esas cosas no son lo mío XDDD**

 **Saludos y besos :3**

 **Mackenzie Monyer**

 **31/05/2015**


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al autor Akira Toriyama

Capítulo 9

"Humillación"

" _Acepta las humillaciones como parte de la vida y asume un reto de cada una de ellas" José Romero._

Turles estalló en una carcajada estridente, desafió al joven Ouiji con la mirada mientras éste ponía más presión en el agarre del antebrazo del primero. Bulma, quién estaba entre los dos, podía sentir la gran furia que dimanaba el cuerpo de cada uno de los chicos. Raditz, Nappa y Broly se pusieron de pie rápidamente percibiendo lo que iba a pasar en ese momento.

— ¿Me matarás, Vegeta? A caso… ¿serás un asesino como tu padre?

Todo pasó como en cámara lenta, pero las reacciones fueron muy rápidas. Gokú se encargó de jalar a Bulma hacia él con un ademán protector, Broly atrapó a un Turles lesionado de la nariz antes de que se desplomara en el piso, entre tanto Nappa y Raditz sujetaban a Vegeta fuertemente mientras que éste se iba contra el malherido para encestarle otro golpe.

— ¡Maldito imbécil! —gritó colérico Turles, mientras se incorporaba y al mismo tiempo se limpiaba su sangrante nariz.

— ¡NO VUELVAS A COMPARARME CON ESE HIJO DE PUTA! ¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO, PEDAZO DE MIERDA? —rugió Vegeta, tratando de deshacer el agarre de Nappa y Raditz.

Bulma estaba abrumada y confundida, por una parte, jamás había visto a Vegeta así y, por la otra, le dio un escalofrío al escuchar las palabras que salieron de la boca de ambos chicos. ¿Acaso el señor Ouiji estaba en la cárcel por ser un asesino? ¿A quién mató? ¿Por qué Vegeta nunca le había dicho nada sobre ese tema? Necesitaba saber, solo de esa forma comprendería más a su mejor amigo. Raditz se dirigió donde estaba Turles y lo tomó por la camiseta, bruscamente.

—Te advertí que si no te comportabas, entre todos te íbamos a mandar a tu casa, ¡idiota!

—Turles, será mejor que te vayas— intervino Gokú, aún protegiendo a Bulma.

En aludido sí que estaba más cabreado. Por culpa de una "niña" sus amigos ya estaban en su contra. Miró a uno por uno mientras esperaba que alguien dijera o pidiera que se quedara, pero ninguno habló. Muy en su consciente le decía que jamás debió de haber sacado a la luz el tema del padre de Vegeta. ¡Al diablo con eso! Esa mocosa le había faltado el respeto. Dirigió sus ojos a donde estaba la culpable de ese embrollo, la "amiguita" de Vegeta, eso no se iba a quedar así, llegaría el momento en que esa "estúpida" pagaría por esa humillación. Bulma ni se inmutó por la mirada tan severa e intimidante que le dirigía Turles, fue tanto su valor que se la sostuvo.

—Esto no se va a quedar así— murmuró Turles como para sí—. Me las vas a pagar, Vegeta.

— ¿Es una amenaza, Turles?—preguntó Vegeta en tono Burlón, pero sin cambiar su fría mirada.

—Tómalo como quieras, estúpido. ¡Suéltame! —empujó a Raditz lejos de él, caminó sin dejar de mirar a Vegeta y tomó su maleta; después, pasó cerca de Gokú y Bulma donde miró de soslayo a la chica. Volteó a ver una vez más a sus amigos y se alejó.

Nappa dio un suspiro, miró de reojo a Vegeta. Éste tenía la mirada perdida, en sus pensamientos cavilaba que Bulma se había enterado de que él era y seguiría siendo el hijo de un asesino. Jamás esperó que ella se enterara de esa forma, pero ¿por qué le tomaba tanta importancia? Para él, eran insignificantes las opiniones de los demás sobre su vida. ¿Por qué con ella no? _—_ _"¡Mierda! Me estoy volviendo débil, no solo en cuerpo sino también en mente"_ —. Aunque sí se lo iba a decir, ¡pero ese no había sido el momento! Y el colmo era que ella se enteró por alguien más, ese alguien que creyó que era uno de sus mejores amigos. ¡Maldito idiota!

— ¿Vegeta?—musitó Nappa, nervioso.

Vegeta regresó a la realidad y volvió a su expresión normal. Miró a sus amigos y les hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguieran, y así lo hicieron. Ellos sabían que lo más sensato era no hablar sobre lo ocurrido y por lo que se vio, no mencionar a Turles, por el momento. Después de ese pequeño incidente los amigos entraron a la residencia Ouiji con todo y maletas. Vegeta los condujo a la planta alta donde les dio una habitación a cada uno, los dejó a solas para que se instalaran libremente. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala donde su amiga lo esperaba, se recargó en el muro de la entrada con su típica pose de brazos cruzados mientras veía seriamente a Bulma. El silencio era totalmente incómodo, ella estaba a punto de hablar, pero se escucharon fuertes pasos bajando las escaleras. El primero que apareció fue Gokú con su típica sonrisa, seguido por su hermano Raditz, Broly y por último Nappa. El joven Son se acercó a su mejor amigo y rompió el desagradable silencio.

—Vegeta, ¡me estoy muriendo de hambre! — se quejó él.

Vegeta solo lo miró con fastidio frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Qué me ponga a cocinar! — espetó Ouiji, en tono molesto.

— ¿Tu madre ya viene? —preguntó Gokú, esperanzado.

Vegeta sacó su celular mientras buscaba el contacto que tenía en mente, lo encontró, miró a Gokú y se dirigió a él.

—Toma—le dijo mientras le daba su celular—, pide unas pizzas—desvió su mirada encontrándose con la de Bulma—. Vamos afuera.

Ella solo asintió y caminó entre los muchachos que la miraban entre desconcertados y atentos, hasta que ambos desaparecieron detrás de la puerta. Salieron al jardín. Vegeta estaba de espaldas a ella, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar. ¿Qué tenían que decirse? ¿Qué pensaba él? ¿Qué pensaba ella? Vegeta podía esperar, pero Bulma ¡ya no podía más! Eso la estaba matando. Miró la espalda de la persona que le había entregado su corazón, y rompió el incómodo silencio.

—Vegeta—dijo ella con un hilo de voz—, a mí no me importa lo de tu padre.

Él solo se dedicó a estudiar esas palabras, no había en ellas señales de mentira. Al escuchar eso, se sintió aliviado por la declaración de su amiga, no lo estaba rechazando, aunque si lo hubiera hecho, su frialdad estaría incrementándose y hubiera actuado como si no le importara. ¡Así era Vegeta! O así solía ser él.

—Quiero saber, Vegeta— la frase que no quería escuchar—, por favor… necesito saber.

—Bulma—un escalofrío recorrió en el cuerpo de ella.

Esa era la señal, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con furor. Vegeta sintió, en un segundo, un confrontable y necesitado abrazo, podía sentir la respiración de ella en su cuello. Bulma lo había abrazado por atrás recargando la frente en la nuca del muchacho. Ouiji necesitaba eso, le daba valor, lo llevaba a un mundo donde él podía sentir paz, tranquilidad y ese raro sentimiento que reprimía cada vez que estaba con ella. Con el tiempo, Bulma se había convertido en su motor de fuerza, aunque nunca se lo diría.

—Dímelo, Vegeta—imploró ella.

Ella sufría por él, ella lloraba por él, tan grande era su orgullo que no quería que nadie, mucho menos ella, lo vieran en ese estado tan patético y deplorable. ¡No era justo! Se dio la vuelta para mirarla, vio en esos hermosos ojos azules preocupación, importancia y un gran amor hacia él.

" _Preocupación, importancia, deseo y lo peor: ¡Amor! Eres muy transparente, Bulma"_

Ese motivo lo hizo sonreír. Le hizo una seña con una seca cabezada para que lo siguiera y la guió hacia una banca que estaba cerca de la alberca, ambos se sentaron. Vegeta hacía su típica pose de brazos cruzados, mientras que ella solo estaba ahí, mirándolo expectante. El joven Ouiji dio un suspiro y enfocó su vista al frente mirando a la nada.

—Niña, no tengo por qué darte ciertas explicaciones—bramó Vegeta, molesto.

—No te pido que me cuentes la historia completa, Vegeta—habló la ojiazul con ternura—. Solo quiero que me tengas confianza.

Vegeta aún seguía con su semblante serio. ¿Tenía qué decirle? ¿Qué tenía de malo desahogarse con ella? Y ¿si lo trataba diferente? No lo soportaría, ¡odiaba la lástima! Ese sentimiento siempre le causó asco, repugnancia, furia… ¡Otra vez importándole la opinión de ella! Bulma siempre le confiaba todo a Ouiji. ¡Pero no! él no podía hacer lo mismo para con ella por una y varias razones. ¡No podía! O ¿no quería? Tal vez ambas cosas. Algún día la ojiazul se enteraría de todo, pero no sería por la boca de él.

—Mi padre asesinó a mi hermano— dijo Vegeta con veneno en la voz y la mirada perdida. Bulma tembló, se dio cuenta que era un tema muy doloroso para el muchacho y, no deseaba ponerlo en el martirio de los horribles y dolorosos recuerdos.

—Háblame de tus amigos—Bulma decidió cambiar el tema.

Vegeta entendió la intención de su amiga, y asintió aliviado. Ella sí que sabía comprender.

—Kakaroto ya había mencionado que nos conocimos hace doce años. Su padre Bardock y mi…— Vegeta titubeó y puso mala cara—, el señor Ouiji eran socios de una empresa que se dedica a la bolsa de valores. La coincidencia fue que la familia Son y mi familia éramos vecinos. Ahí me fui relacionando también con Raditz, el hermano mayor de Kakaroto...

— ¿Gokú tiene un hermano?—interrumpió Bulma, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Sí— contestó Vegeta sin enojarse por la interrupción—. Es el idiota de cabello largo.

—Hay dos chicos de cabello largo, Vegeta—le recordó Bulma.

—Cierto. El que lo tiene más largo— dijo él sin importancia—. Bueno, ¡cómo sea! Me hice amigo de ellos dos, aunque con Kakaroto me juntaba más. Durante el colegio, gracias al insecto de Raditz, conocí al idiota de Nappa que es el más grande y alto. Luego siguió Broly, y poco tiempo después el mierda de Turles—escupió su nombre con odio intenso—: Ese hijo de puta que estaba a punto de golpearte, y eso es todo.

Bulma frunció el ceño. Se esperaba una historia más larga y emocionante, pero su enojo no duró mucho porque recordó cuando Vegeta la defendió de ese tal Turles. Sonrió ante el recuerdo y besó a Vegeta en la mejilla, se recargó en su hombro y entrelazó su mano con la de él.

—Gracias por defenderme de ese idiota, Vegeta— le dijo Bulma con voz cariñosa.

Él solo asintió sonrojado e incómodo. El bello momento duró poco por la interrupción de Gokú.

— ¡Vegeta, llegó la pizza!—Gokú observó la escena, se sonrojó enormemente y desvió su mirada. Vegeta se separó de Bulma entre furioso y avergonzado, mientras que ella tenía unas inmensas ganas de matar a Gokú—. Esto… yo…. bueno…. ¡Adiós!—y, dicho eso, entró corriendo a la residencia Ouiji.

—Bueno… yo me voy a mi casa—dijo Bulma, mientras se ponía de pie. Vegeta la imitó.

— ¡Cómo quieras!—espetó él.

Muy en el fondo quería que se quedara, pero no iba a rogarle, su orgullo pudo más que ese deseo suyo.

—Adiós, Vegeta. Me despides de tus amigos.

Vegeta solo asintió. Observó que Bulma salía de la puerta trasera del jardín y la vio alejarse; tuvo que cerciorarse de que ella entrara a su casa. Una vez que se dio cuenta que su amiga ya había entrado en la residencia Brief, se encaminó en el interior de la suya a juntarse con sus amigos.

* * *

Los restantes días habían pasado volando. Durante ese tiempo, Bulma pasaba las tardes en la residencia Ouiji. Ya no se sentía tan incómoda con los amigos de Vegeta como en un principio. Los muchachos eran muy simpáticos y la trataban muy bien, aunque ella sabía que era gracias a Vegeta. Gokú ya le había avisado a Milk que él ya se encontraba en la capital de oeste. Durante esos días, Nappa, Raditz y Broly se llevaron una muy buena impresión con las chicas que eran bellas, inteligentes y con un fuerte carácter. Mei se sintió muy complacida de volver a ver a los amigos de su hijo, fue como si regresara a los viejos tiempos, como si estuviera en su hogar en la capital del norte recordando en como los muchachos iban a su casa para comer y para luego jugar en las canchas de básquetbol que contaba su antigua residencia. Bulma no había vuelto a presionar a Vegeta con el tema del señor Ouiji y de Tarble, se daba una idea de que en algún otro momento el joven Ouiji le iba a contar sobre ese tema, así que decidió dejarlo por la paz.

...

El día de la fiesta en la playa llegó. Milk se había quedado a dormir con Bulma, ya que ellas se irían junto con los muchachos.

— ¡Oye, Bulma! ¿Qué bikini me llevo? —le preguntó Milk, enseñándole dos diferentes modelos de traje de baño.

—Yo digo que ambos, nunca sabes lo que puede pasar— dijo Bulma, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — interpeló Milk, totalmente sonrojada.

—Tranquilízate, Milk. Solo digo que…

Bulma calló porque su madre había entrado a la habitación.

—Niñas, ¿listas para la fiesta? —preguntó Bunny, emocionada.

—Sí, mamá. Solo estoy esperando el mensaje de Vegeta.

Bunny, cuando escuchó "Vegeta", no pudo evitar entristecerse.

—Ay, el joven y apuesto Vegeta. ¡Ojalá tuviera mi edad!—dijo Bunny en un suspiro.

— ¡Mamá no digas tonterías!— le espetó Bulma entre divertida y enojada, mientras que Milk solo soltaba una carcajada.

— ¿Están seguras de qué no puedo ir?—preguntó Bunny, esperanzada.

Milk y Bulma intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, era obvio lo que se transmitían, un muy rotundo: ¡NO!

—Lo siento, mamá… lo que pasa es que... es por pase y nosotras solo tenemos dos, uno para cada quién —mintió Bulma.

— ¡Ay, querida! Es en la playa, habrá uno que otro infiltrado sin que ustedes se den cuenta— dijo la señora Brief haciendo un ademán con la mano—. Bueno, me iré de viaje, linda. Así que cuando regreses, no estaré por aquí.

De repente, el teléfono de Bulma sonó. Ella se acercó a su celular y vio que era Vegeta, aceptó la llamada.

—Vegeta

— _¿Ya están listas?_

—Sí, ya bajamos.

— _Bien, dense prisa_.

Y colgó. Bulma se dirigió a Milk mientras la jalaba del brazo para encontrase con los chicos, se despidió de su mamá fugazmente y salieron de la casa.

* * *

Los chicos estaban saliendo de la residencia Ouiji, cada quien con su mochila. Todos estaban muy emocionados, excepto— ¡Tenía que ser!—, el joven Vegeta.

—Vegeta, ¿mi camioneta o la tuya? — preguntó Nappa, emocionado; se veía que el tema de la fiesta lo ponía de muy buen humor.

—Me da igual— dijo Vegeta, malhumorado.

—Entonces la mía, ya está acá afuera. ¿No te importa que conduzcas tú?

El joven Ouiji observó la GMC Acadia negra último modelo, era genial.

 _"El insecto y su estúpidos gustos"_

— ¡Dámelas! — demandó Vegeta. Nappa soltó una carcajada mientras le daba sus llaves.

Los muchachos empezaron a poner sus respectivas mochilas en la cajuela, solo faltaban el de las chicas. Vegeta le marcó a Bulma para que se apresuraran, no le gustaba esperar, aunque en ese caso lo conveniente para él era que se tomaran todo el día en "lo que sea que ellas estaban haciendo". Para su mala suerte, Bulma y Milk venían hacia ellos. Una vez listo el equipaje en la cajuela, los chicos empezaron a repartir los asientos: en la parte de atrás, Milk seguida por Gokú y Broly; en la parte de en medio, Nappa y Raditz; mientras que Bulma en el copiloto a lado de Vegeta. Y así fueron rumbo a la playa donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta del año.

* * *

La música se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte, ya estaban muy cerca. Nappa, Broly y Raditz ya podían saborear el sabor de la cerveza y el sudor de unas lindas nenas para pasarla mucho mejor. Mientras tanto, Bulma y Milk estaban muy entusiasmadas, era la primera vez que iban a una fiesta de universitarios, así que no iban a permitir que nadie les arruinara su diversión. El único que no compartía el mismo pensamiento que el de sus amigos, era Vegeta. Lo peor fue que su madre no lo ayudó para convencer a Bulma de que no fuera, según ella, tenía todo el derecho de que la ojiazul se divirtiera — _"¡Sí, claro!"_ —.

Una vez estacionada la camioneta, los chicos bajaron sus respectivas mochilas y se encaminaron hacia la mansión que habían rentado los jóvenes universitarios. Como venían en grupo, tuvieron que dividirse para que les tocara dos habitaciones y, ¡en efecto!, funcionó. Mientras que Nappa, Raditz y Broly esperaban su respectiva llave en la "recepción" —que era ni más ni menos que la gran sala de la mansión—, Vegeta, Bulma, Gokú y Milk se dirigían al dormitorio que les habían tocado.

Una vez adentro, Vegeta observó que había dos camas matrimoniales, se acostó a la que tenía más cerca y cerró los ojos. Bulma se acercó a él entre furiosa y suplicante.

— ¡Oh vamos, Vegeta! No quiero que el resto de la fiesta te la pases acostado—se quejó ella.

El joven Ouiji solo hacía oídos sordos al parloteo de Bulma. Milk y Gokú decidieron ignorarlos, tomaron su respectiva mochila, sacaron sus trajes de baño, toallas y bloqueador. Milk se dirigió al baño para ponerse su lindo bikini, mientras que Gokú decidió cambiarse en la habitación sin importarle que Bulma estuviera frente a él.

— ¡GOKÚ! — gritó Bulma, totalmente sonrojada—. ¡Pervertido!

Gokú solo pudo poner una cara de confusión, según él, no estaba haciendo algo malo ¿o sí? Miró a Bulma que se cubría los ojos con ambas manos y tenía la cara totalmente roja. Entre tanto, Vegeta solo se retorcía en la cama soltando estrepitosas carcajadas.

—Pero, Bulma, Milk está usando el baño— se excusó Gokú.

— ¡SÍ, PERO TIENES QUE ESPERAR HASTA QUE SALGA ELLA PARA CAMBIARTE, IDIOTA! — le gritó Bulma, furiosa y aún con los ojos cubiertos.

Gokú solo se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza, observó a Vegeta; éste seguía muriéndose de la risa, al menos lo había hecho reír ya que desde la mañana estaba de amargado y gruñón. La puerta del baño se abrió, y de ahí salió una linda Milk con un traje de baño azul de dos piezas. Gokú abrió los ojos de golpe, su chica se veía hermosa; Bulma cambió su cara furiosa por una satisfecha, su amiga sí que se veía bien; Vegeta dejó de reír para poner una cara de desagrado.

— ¡Bien! Es mi turno de usar el baño— dijo Bulma olvidando el mal rato que la hizo pasar Gokú. Sacó de su bolsa su bikini rojo y se dirigió al baño.

—Pero... Bulma— Gokú observó que la ojiazul había desaparecido detrás de la puerta—. Mmm… Oye, Milk, no te importa que me cambie aquí, ¿verdad?

La chica Ox esperaba que su Gokú le dijera que se veía hermosa con el bikini pero ¡nada! Frunció el ceño molesta y salió al balcón en jarras. El joven Son solo se encogió de hombros.

—Eres un idiota, Kakaroto—arguyó Vegeta, aún seguía acostado mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿De qué hablas, Vegeta? — preguntó Gokú sin importarle el insulto.

—Cámbiate rápido. Bulma no ha de tardar en salir.

Gokú obedeció. Se quitó toda la ropa dejando solo su bóxer, y se puso encima una bermuda azul, el mismo color que el lindo bikini de su Milk. La puerta del baño volvió a abrirse, Vegeta abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe. Bulma vestía un sexy bikini color rojo que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, era diez veces más provocativo que el de Milk.

— ¿Cómo me veo? — preguntó la chica Brief, mientras modelaba frente a su pequeña audiencia masculina.

—Te ves muy bonita, Bulma— dijo Gokú con sinceridad.

— ¿Tú qué dices, Vegeta?—preguntó Bulma, le importaba mucho la opinión de él.

Vegeta no salía de su ensoñación, no iba a permitir que SU amiga saliera solamente con esos dos pedazos de tela que no la cubrían mucho. Bulma caminó hacia Vegeta sensualmente moviendo sus voluptuosas caderas a la vez que lo miraba burlonamente.

— ¿Qué pasa, Vegeta?— se mofó Bulma—. ¿Te quité el aliento, rápidamente?

Vegeta regresó a la realidad, puso mala cara y jaló a Bulma hacia él haciendo que ella terminara sentada en su regazo. Gokú no quiso presenciar más escenas como esas, así que decidió salir vertiginosamente a la terraza con su Milk.

Solos, mirándose a los ojos, con el anhelo de poseerse en una pasión abrasadora. Era tanto el deseo de él, pero por ella tenía que controlarse; no era el momento. En los ojos azules veía la codicia, pero aún no estaba lista.

Bulma miraba el rostro serio de Vegeta, cuyos labios se moría por besar. ¿Por qué él no la había besado todavía? Esa incertidumbre la agobiaba de tal manera, que la hacía pensar cosas ridículas como que: "no era lo suficientemente buena para Vegeta". Cavilar esa opción le daba terror.

—Mujer— el aliento de él golpeó el hermoso rostro de ella—, no voy a permitir que salgas "vestida" así.

Bulma puso mala cara, quiso ponerse de pie pero Vegeta no la dejó.

—Es una fiesta en la playa, Vegeta— bramó ella, molesta—. Así que saldré con este bikini, ¡te guste o no!

 _"¡Arg! qué mujer tan vulgar, me excita demasiado"_

—No me dejas opción, mujer—dijo Vegeta con voz sensual. Bulma sintió su cuerpo encenderse de placer.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Vegeta? — preguntó exasperada.

—Que tendré que bajar a la estúpida fiesta—admitió él con voz habitual.

Bulma sí que estaba encrespada _—"_ _¡El tonto de Vegeta!"_ —. Primero la provocó con su voz sensual y sus acciones, para después actuar como si nada. Se separó de él bruscamente y se puso de pie, se acercó a la mochila de Vegeta y sacó de ahí una bermuda de color negro. Aventó la prenda a la cara del joven Ouiji y le ordenó que se cambiara. Él gruñó y de mala gana se dirigió al baño.

* * *

Raditz, Nappa y Broly se encontraban en uno de los bares de la mansión. Estaban tomando Vodka, excepto Broly, ya que sus amigos no se lo permitían.

— ¡No soy ningún mocoso para que me prohíban tomar alcohol! —bramó Broly, totalmente enfurecido.

— ¡Claro que sí! Somos mayores que tú, niño. Además, eres menor de edad— dijo Nappa sin inmutarse de la furia de su pequeño amigo.

— ¡Al coño!—aulló Broly, mientras se ponía de pie—. Me largo a otro bar donde no estén ustedes… idiotas.

Ambos soltaron una estrepitosa risotada. Después de Gokú, Broly era el más fácil de molestar. Raditz se calló de golpe, había supuesto que lo vería, pero jamás pensó que con ellos. Nappa observó que su amigo estaba en _shock_ , volteó la mirada y su boca casi caía al suelo al ver lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

—Él es… — susurró Nappa

—... Turles— completó la frase por su amigo—, y está con el grupo de Ginyu.

Al parecer Turles ya había entablado una muy buena amistad con Ginyu y sus amigos. ¡Qué hipocratismo! Ambos grupos tenían una enemistad desde que habían empezado a estudiar juntos. Eso sí que era muy inesperado para los jóvenes Raditz y Nappa, ver a uno de sus mejores amigos con la rivalidad… ¿Acaso era una especie de broma?

Turles sintió un escalofrío, desvió la mirada encontrándose con la de Nappa y Raditz, pudo ver que estaban abrumados, ellos sí que no se lo esperaban. Hizo un rápida vista panorámica por todo el bar. ¡No estaba! Ni él, ni mucho menos la ojiazul. Turles les lanzó una sonrisa socarrona a sus ex-mejores amigos y regresó a la plática que estaba entablando con el grupo Ginyu.

Nappa se puso de pie por puro impulso, pero Raditz lo detuvo.

— ¡Déjalo, Nappa! El muy imbécil no sabe donde se metió— dijo el mayor de los Son, con un semblante serio.

— ¿Le decimos a Vegeta? — preguntó Nappa de repente, mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

Raditz lo meditó en un minuto. Si le decía a Vegeta que Turles estaba en la fiesta, era capaz de buscarlo hasta encontrarlo para terminar con la golpiza que se desató afuera de la residencia Ouiji. ¡Pero!, si no le decía, la amiguita de Vegeta podría correr peligro. Turles, igual que ellos, cumplía con sus amenazas. Algo que no le gustó a Raditz fue pensar que si Vegeta se llegaría a enterar de que ellos dos sabían que Turles estaba allí... sacudió la cabeza, no quería llegar a considerar eso.

—Sí… yo pienso que es lo mejor—dijo Raditz nervioso. Tomó su vaso y la acercó a sus labios, se echó toda la bebida de un solo trago—. Hay que buscarlos.

—Este lugar está infestado de gente, será muy difícil encontrarlo, y lo peor es que no traje mi celular.

—Yo igual lo dejé en la habitación— contestó Raditz—. Busquemos a Broly primero, y ya después a Vegeta y a mi hermano.

* * *

Tanto la mansión y la playa estaban completamente invadidas por estudiantes de la ciudad del norte y unos cuantos infiltrados del oeste. Vegeta le estaba dando un tic en el ojo, odiaba los lugares concurridos. Milk y Bulma se sorprendieron al encontrar compañeros de su colegio y más de su salón de clases; habían visto a Yamcha, Krillin, Chaoz, Ten, Launch, los gemelos Lázuli y Lapis y, para su desgracia, a Zangya, pero eso no les importó. ¡Nadie! les arruinaría la diversión. Observaron también que tanto Gokú y Vegeta tenían muchos conocidos y conocidas, ya que algunos se acercaban a saludarlos.

— ¿En dónde estarán Raditz, Nappa y Broly?—preguntó Gokú sentado en la arena mientras observaba a Milk junto a Bulma jugando entre las olas.

—Lo más seguro es que estén en una orgia— indagó Vegeta en tono burlón.

Gokú lo miró confundido, tenía miedo de preguntarle pero su curiosidad de saber pudo más que su temor.

—Vegeta, ¿qué es una orgía?

El joven Ouiji tembló, no estaba preparado para entablar ese tipo de plática con alguien tan inexperto como lo era Gokú.

— ¡Ahhh, lo olvidaba!—espetó Vegeta en tono sarcástico—. Aún eres virgen, ¿no, Kakaroto?

Gokú frunció el ceño, volvió a mirar a su Milk, ella seguía divirtiéndose. Mientras Vegeta recordaba ese día en la playa, cuando Bulma le había dicho que lo amaba. ¿Acaso él se merecía ese sentimiento por parte de ella? — _"Que niña tan estúpida ¡jamás debiste de haberte enamorado de mí!"_ —. Ambos estaban enfrascados en sus pensamientos que no escucharon los gritos de sus amigos.

— ¡Vegeta! ¡Kakaroto!

Los tres chicos ya estaban frente a los aludidos. Vegeta, cuando los vio, gruñó y puso una cara de molestia, no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos. En cuanto a Gokú, solo esbozó una gran sonrisa. Nappa, Raditz y Broly se sentaron junto a ellos en la arena mientras intercambiaban miradas cautelosas. Vegeta entendió la acción, su poca paciencia se estaba acabando.

— ¡YA HABLEN DE UNA BUENA VEZ! — explotó Vegeta con una vena palpitante en su frente.

Los tres allegados pegaron un brinco, con el carácter y la paciencia del joven Ouiji no se tenía que jugar. Raditz y Broly miraron a Nappa para que él les diera la desagradable noticia a sus amigos. Aceptó de mala gana.

—Turles está aquí— soltó Nappa de repente sin titubear.

Gokú arqueó una ceja, mientras que Vegeta fruncía el ceño poniendo una mirada atemorizante.

" _Así que el insecto sí vino a la fiesta"_ pensó Ouiji.

Observó a Bulma, ella estaba feliz, él se encargaría de que así siguiera a lo que durara la fiesta.

— ¿Dónde lo viste?— preguntó Vegeta a nadie en particular.

—En uno de los bares de la mansión—respondió Raditz, rápidamente.

—Pero eso no es todo, Vegeta— repuso Nappa—. Estaba con el idiota de Ginyu y sus amigos.

— ¡Qué!—exclamaron al unísono Gokú y Vegeta.

—No lo puedo creer—dijo Broly aturdido, ese dato no se lo sabía—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

—No te quejes— lo regañó Nappa—. Ahora ya lo sabes.

Vegeta volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Ginyu y sus amigos, un grupo que tenía una muy mala y peligrosa reputación, dentro y fuera de la escuela.

 _"¡Arg, esos malditos! Siempre tienen que estar jodiéndome la existencia"_

— ¡Turles es un imbécil! —dijo Vegeta con frialdad—. Se metió en la boca del lobo.

—Debemos prevenirlo— opinó Gokú. A pesar de lo que ocurrió en el pasado y, aunque Turles ya no era su amigo, aún le preocupaba la vida de éste.

— ¡Él se lo buscó!—bramó Nappa, indignado—. Si llega a morir fue por su estúpida imprudencia.

—Vegeta—lo llamó Gokú con voz tranquila—, Bulma no correrá ningún peligro. Ellos residen en la capital del norte, allá tienen a sus parientes, a sus amigos y siguen yendo en la misma escuela. No tienen motivos para estar aquí. Además…

— ¡Ella no me importa en estos momentos! — mintió Vegeta sin vacilar—. Aunque, sobre lo que dijo ese idiota después de haberlo golpeado—Vegeta volvió a quedarse pensativo—. Tú conoces perfectamente a Turles, ese hijo de puta… se toma las amenazas muy en serio… en ese aspecto— el joven Ouiji gruñó—, es como yo.

—Vegeta, mientras tú estés acá…

— ¡Ese idiota ya debió de haber abierto la boca! —gritó Ouiji, colérico.

— ¿Quién, Vegeta?

La voz que no quería escuchar. Ahí estaba ella: confundida, sensual y mojada. Detrás de Bulma, venía Milk que se acercó a Gokú para sentarse a su lado. La ojiazul hizo lo mismo con Vegeta, dándose cuenta que los chicos tenían una expresión fúnebre. Las chicas ya se estaban impacientando. Milk rompió el silencio.

— ¡Gokú, ¿qué rayos está pasando?!— gritó ella, cabreada.

El aludido solo se encogió de hombros y miró a sus amigos pidiendo ayuda. Las chicas esperaron impacientes la respuesta que nunca llegó, ambas se pusieron de pie; lo mismo hicieron Gokú y Vegeta.

— ¡Milk, espera! ¿A dónde van? — preguntó un nervioso Gokú.

—Vamos al cuarto—respondió ella con frialdad—. Escuchamos a unos chicos que en una hora habrá un concurso de karaoke— los amigos se asombraron por esa noticia—. Bulma y yo vamos a bañarnos y a arreglarnos. ¡Muévete!

Milk empujó a su novio bruscamente. El joven Son se balanceó por el empujón y se aferró del hombro de Vegeta. Éste se zafó del agarre de Gokú rápidamente mientras veía a Bulma alejarse con la urraca.

— ¡Vaya, Kakaroto! — se burló su hermano de él—. Si que esa niña te controla, ¡eh!

Gokú hizo caso omiso al comentario de Raditz, y se dirigió a Vegeta.

— ¿No las vamos a seguir? —preguntó preocupado.

Vegeta solo miraba la dirección donde se había ido Bulma, por el momento estaba tranquilo _—_ _"Ella estará bien"_ _—._ Eso quiso pensar, sin embargo su conciencia no lo dejaba estar sereno _—_ _"Síguela, Vegeta… lo prometiste"_ —. El joven Ouiji gruñó, miró a su mejor amigo que tenía un semblante ansioso; era obvio lo que él pensaba, en serio que le importaba Milk.

— ¡Vamos! —demandó Vegeta, molesto.

Gokú se permitió esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Ya 4 días de mi última actualización, lamento hacerlos esperar… sorry! Aquí les traigo este 9° capitulo, bueno, para empezar no sabía cómo hacer este capi, lo tuvo que volver a rehacer porque no me convencía. Aún no sé cuando subiría el próximo capi, tal vez igual me lleve unos cuatros días, me estoy tardando más porque aparte de la escuela y la inspiración, los quiero dejar largos, para que cuando les llegue mi notificación se lleven una muy buena leída XDD :D**

 **Sobre la ortografía, por si buscan una ¡perdón otra vez! Es que no tengo mis lentes por este momento, cuando estoy a punto de subir un capi, lo reviso como unas tres veces y veo que no tenga ninguna falta, pero ya cuando lo subo y lo vuelvo a leer digo, What the fuck? Y sí… ahí están las faltas de ortografía, cuando tenga un tiempecito arreglaré ese problema. Como se habrán dado cuenta puse otros nuevos personajes "las fuerzas especiales Ginyu", por favor no se imaginen su físico, yo solo tomo "prestados" el nombre y la personalidad de los personajes XDDD**

 **Ahora los agradecimientos de los reviews, en serio se los agradezco de corazón, como algunos se pueden dar cuenta trato de responderles a todos, en el caso en que no lo hago… excusez moi! No es mi intención ignorarlos, es que luego se me va el avión, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, pero bueno, ¡eso no importa!**

 **Ana Albornoz: muchas gracias por ese compromiso :33 tu mensaje me sacó una sonrisa en la cara :D y no hay de que…debes saber que para eso escribo para entretener a la gente, para que se tomen un hermoso tiempo en leer… aunque sea la imaginación de una "niña" XD y eso dejar la personalidad a los personajes sí que es difícil y más cuando es un mundo alterno. Y regresar a nuestros personajes favoritos de DBZ a la adolescencia…en serio difícil…Muy difícil…muchas gracias nena y espero tu comentario. :D Alejandra, juanmacielescalante4, sophie, M. Pao, Alexa, Juniver, linda Kiu (no prometo nada jejeje ntc nena ;D) celestia carito, johaaceve (me alegro mucho de que te haya impresionado y emocionado mis dos últimos capis… saludos :3) naomigomiz (muchas gracias por tus buenas vibras, créeme que si las necesité para este capi) y sora 147 en serio les agradezco de corazón por mandarme saludos, comentarios positivos, vibras, inspiración, etc. Bueno yo me despido con este capítulo deseando siempre que les guste mucho y espero sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos de Mackenzie Monyer**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **04/06/2015**


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor, Akira Toriyama

Capitulo 10

"Recuerdos"

" _La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos; así, logramos sobrellevar el pasado" García Márquez._

Se hallaba en el jardín trasero que estaba en el interior donde antes solía ser su casa. Torció a la derecha donde tomó un camino ancho que partía del sendero. El alto matorral descubría una curva y se extendía al otro lado de la alucinante verja de hierro forjado que cerraba el paso. Sacó una llave larga de acero del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y la introdujo en la oxidada perilla de la reja, esta se abrió segundos después y atravesó la verja. El seto de tejo amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos. Miró más allá, donde en algún punto del enorme jardín, había una enorme fuente donde antes solía bombear agua con elegancia; su sonrisa flaqueó, ya se encontraba tan deteriorada. Se quedó un rato parada mientras los recuerdos llegaban a su mente.

...

 _Buscaba a sus dos hijos con desesperación. Dentro de la casa no estaban, así que solo tenía la opción de buscarlos en el jardín y, en efecto, los encontró. Se dirigió a la fuente donde estaban los niños y pudo verlos mejor. Vegeta estaba de pie, cruzado de brazos mientras observaba a Tarble con tal frialdad y desgana. El menor de ellos parecía que había estado llorando. Mei se aproximó hasta que pudo escuchar la vocecita de su hijo menor._

—… _me pegó muy fuerte— sollozó Tarble, a la vez que se limpiaba sus lágrimas con el reverso de su manga._

— _Nunca te dejes, Tarble— espetó Vegeta con voz furiosa—. Es solo un insecto. Tú vales más que ese estúpido mocoso que te molesta._

— _¿De verdad, hermano?— preguntó el pequeño con brillo en los ojos._

— _¡Claro!— bramó el mayor de los dos con total seguridad—. La próxima vez que vaya a tu salón le daré una muy buena paliza a ese insecto que no volverá a meterse contigo —prometió._

— _Gracias, Vegeta— el pequeño le dedicó una sonrisa._

— _¡Sí, cómo sea! —terció Vegeta—. Ahora límpiate esas lágrimas, ¡te ves patético! —le ordenó con voz autoritaria._

 _El pequeño obedeció de inmediato. Mei sonreía, aunque Vegeta no lo demostraba, le importaba mucho su hermano ¡Haría cualquier cosa por él! Sin embargo, tenía que hablar seriamente con su primogénito, no le gustaba como llamaba al pequeño Tarble a veces._

— _¿A qué juegamos, Vegeta?— preguntó el pequeño de repente._

— _Se dice "jugamos", torpe —lo reprimió su hermano, mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz y hacía un ademán de estar meditando—. Mmm… videojuegos._

— _¡Sí! —vociferó Tarble levantando ambas manos._

 _Mei salió de su escondite, apareciéndose frente a sus dos más grandes tesoros._

— _¡Niños! Es hora de comer. Adentro— ordenó la señora Ouiji a sus pequeños._

— _¿Ya llegó papá?— preguntó el mayor de ellos._

— _Aún no —miró su reloj para corroborar la hora—, pero no ha de tardar._

— _Mami. Vegeta y yo íbamos a juegar videojuegos —rezongó el pequeño Tarble frunciendo el ceño —. ¿Podemos comer después?_

— _No, Tarble— dijo su madre severamente—. Obedece, terminando pueden subir a jugar._

— _Pero... —comenzó a protestar el pequeño._

— _Obedece a mamá, niño— le ordenó su hermano._

— _Ah, está bien —aceptó Tarble de mala gana y se dirigió al interior de la casa._

...

No pudo evitar sonreír, era increíble en cómo Vegeta tenía un cierto control sobre el pequeño Tarble. Se dio media vuelta y pudo ver una magnifica mansión al final del camino, trotó hacia ella con pasos silenciosos. Volvió a sacar otra llave de su pantalón, esta era pequeña y ancha, la introdujo a la manilla de la puerta de madera y se escuchó un clic, jaló la puerta hacia atrás y se adentró a la mansión. El vestíbulo estaba débilmente iluminado por los rayos de sol que entraban en las enormes ventanas, la nostalgia la envolvió una vez más. Todo el lugar estaba decorado con suntuosidad y una esplendida alfombra cubría la mayor parte del suelo de piedra. Subió las escaleras que tenía frente a ella. Una vez arriba, cruzó hacia la derecha encontrándose ante una puerta maciza de cedro, titubeó un instante y, acto seguido, hizo girar la manija de bronce. Otro recuerdo la envolvió.

...

 _La matriarca de la familia Ouiji se encontraba en la habitación del más pequeño de sus hijos, lo estaba arropando cariñosamente; ya era hora de dormir. Tarble se acomodó entre las sabanas, mientras miraba a su mamá ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la ventana para cerrarla. El aire golpeaba fuertemente los vidrios del ventanal._

— _Mamá — la llamó Tarble con voz soñolienta._

—¿ _Sí, Tarble?— Mei se acercó a su hijo y se sentó a su lado._

— _¿Por qué papá no quiere a mi hermano?— preguntó el pequeño con una pizca de confusión y de tristeza en su rostro._

— _Eso no es cierto, Tarble —aclaró Mei tranquilamente después de salir de la inquietud que le causó la pregunta del niño. Le acarició la coronilla y luego le cuestionó—: ¿De dónde sacas eso?_

— _¡Sí, sí lo es!— replicó el pequeño frunciendo el ceño—. He visto que…_

— _Tu padre los quiere mucho, nunca olvides eso, mi amor— le dijo Mei a su hijo con ternura._

— _Papá le dijo a Vegeta que era una aberración— soltó el pequeño de repente._

— _¡¿Qué?! —Chilló Mei, anonadada—. ¿Estás seguro de eso, Tarble?_

— _Mami, ¿qué es aberración?— preguntó Tarble mirando confundido a su madre._

 _Ella no respondió. Era el colmo con Vegeta, eso se estaba saliendo de control. Le podía perdonar al hombre el hecho de que le era infiel, sino fuera por sus niños ya se hubiera largado de esa casa de locos, pero meterse con ellos era otra cosa. Tenía que hablar seriamente con el imbécil de su esposo. Observó a su pequeño, su rostro tenía señales de desconcierto. Besó la frente de su hijo y miró sus ojos negros azabaches._

— _Tarble —el pequeño la miró expectante —, ¿escuchaste a tu padre y a tu hermano discutir?_

 _Tarble asintió con una seca cabezada. Mei frunció el ceño._

— _Le pegó, mamá —susurró el pequeño—. Papá antes no hacía eso. ¡Él es malo!— gritó el niño con todas sus fuerzas mientras se incorporaba de la cama._

 _Los gritos de Tarble alertaron a Vegeta que pasaba en ese momento frente al cuarto del primero. No dudó un segundo y se adentró a la habitación. Ahí se encontraba su madre controlando a Tarble quien parecía totalmente fuera de sí._

— _¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Vegeta, anonadado._

 _Tarble escuchó la voz de su hermano y bajó de la cama mientras se lanzaba hacia él en un necesitado abrazo. A Vegeta no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo aplastado por su hermano._

— _Vegeta, verdad… ¿qué papá es malo? —sollozó el pequeño Tarble._

 _El aludido miró a su madre consternado, buscó su ayuda y una explicación con la mirada._

— _¿De dónde sacas eso, Tarble? —preguntó Vegeta, mientras se incorporaba y ayudaba a su hermano a ponerse de pie._

— _Tarble —su madre lo cargó y lo llevó de nuevo a la cama—, no vuelvas a decir eso sobre tu padre._

— _Hmp, es la verdad — susurró Vegeta, pero no pasó desapercibido para Mei, ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos —. Niño, lo que pasó en…_

— _¡Basta, Vegeta! —Bramó su madre severamente —. Vete a tu cuarto, después hablamos._

 _Vegeta asintió a regañadientes, ya se iba a retirar pero escuchó el llamado de su hermano._

— _Vegeta —susurró el pequeño._

 _El joven Ouiji paró en seco su andar y miró por encima del hombro a su pequeño hermano. Tarble le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice._

— _Estoy contigo, Tarble._

...

Mei nunca entendió esas palabras por parte de Vegeta —jamás tuvo la necesidad de preguntarle—y, si le preguntaba una vez que lo viera: ¿se acordaría? Después de 7 años, ¿lo haría? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Él Jamás olvidaría esos momentos vividos con su hermano. Miró una vez más el cuarto de su hijo fallecido, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir en esos hermosos y grandes ojos esmeraldas. Extrañaba mucho a su pequeño, a su niño. Cerró la puerta lentamente mientras se despedía con un hilo de voz, como si de verdad su hijo estuviera ahí, en ese lugar.

Bajó sutilmente las escaleras, una vez en el vestíbulo, miró de soslayo ese lugar —"El de los malos recuerdos"—, el antiguo despacho de Vegeta. No supo por qué, tal vez inercia, pero se dirigía a ese lugar como si fuera atraída por una fuerza magnética. Giró la perilla rogando mentalmente que estuviera cerrada con seguro, para su sorpresa y mala suerte, la puerta se abrió. Ni siquiera dudó, se adentró a la habitación. Estando ahí se sintió extraña, el ambiente en vez de sentirse tétrico se podía percibir serenidad. El cuarto estaba muy obscuro, Mei se dio cuenta del porqué, se acercó a los ventanales y retiró las cortinas para que entrara la luz del sol — _"Mucho mejor"_ —. Hizo una vista panorámica del lugar y soltó un chillido. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras gimoteaba frenéticamente. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que contenía esas lágrimas, pero por Vegeta, por él tuvo que ser fuerte durante años. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó desde que se desplomó en el suelo. Mei respiraba deprisa, muy agitada. Se puso de pie tambaleándose mientras se sostenía a la silla que estaba más cercana a ella. Otra vez la manifestación de un recuerdo, solo que esa vez el más doloroso… hasta ahora.

...

 _Mei lo observaba con el terror reflejado en sus ojos, su esposo estaba fuera de sí. Por el olor que él desprendía pudo ratificar que había estado bebiendo alcohol._

 _Vegeta estaba eufórico, decepcionado, nunca se había sentido muy humillado ¿Qué hizo para merecer eso? ¿Por qué él? En el estado que se encontraba lo hacía creer que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Éste se dirigió a su librero y abrió un cajón: ¡Perfecto! lo que estaba buscando. La tomó con la decisión de dirigirse a la habitación de su hijo._

— _Vegeta, por favor: ¡Te lo suplico! —Mei se interpuso frente su esposo, obstruyéndole el paso, evitándole el acceso a la puerta._

 _Vegeta gruñó._

— _¡Aléjate, mujer! —le ordenó, mientras la empujaba violentamente —. ¿Dónde está el mocoso?—preguntó bruscamente, olvidando a qué lugar se dirigía._

— _Aquí me tienes, papá— dijo una figura pequeña que se apareció a la entrada del despacho. Era el joven Vegeta quien tenía un semblante frio y, a su vez, sereno._

 _Una fuerte impresión al ser solo un niño de diez años de edad. Mei se cubrió la boca con sus manos temblorosas, vio con horror cómo su esposo se acercaba a su hijo con pasos torpes y tambaleantes._

— _¡NO! ¡Vegeta, vete a tu cuarto!— gritó la mujer con desesperación, tratando de alejar al padre del hijo._

— _No me moveré de aquí, madre —sentenció el primogénito airadamente. Enfrentó a su padre con la mirada tratando de no mostrar su incalculable miedo—. ¡Aquí me tienes, cobarde!— volvió a repetir el niño._

 _Vegeta cayó al piso por el fuerte golpe que le encestó el señor Ouiji. El niño trató de incorporarse sintiendo sangre derramarse en su labio inferior. Dirigió su mano en donde había recibido el puñetazo y en efecto… ¡Mucha sangre!_

— _¡NOOOO!— gritó Mei, mientras golpeaba a su esposo por atrás._

 _El señor Ouiji casi pierde el equilibrio, se sostuvo gracias a una silla que estaba cercana a él, se dio media vuelta encarándose a su esposa y la empujó fuertemente haciendo que ella se desplomara contra el suelo. Nunca le había puesto una mano encima a su mujer, pero en ese momento no era él. Se volvió a encarar a su hijo. Éste aún seguía en el piso._

— _¡Me das asco, mocoso!— escupió el señor Ouiji con aversión en la voz._

— _Vegeta, aléjate de él— suplicó Mei, débilmente. Su visión se volvió borrosa por algunos instantes, trataba de enfocar su vista para cerciorarse que su hijo estuviera bien._

— _No me servirás en un futuro. ¡Eres débil!— espetó el señor Vegeta a su primogénito—. No mereces ser llamado hijo mío._

 _El niño Vegeta no pareció inmutarse por las palabras de su padre, pero muy en el fondo le dolía ese desprecio. Podía ver su fin, pensó que sería de otra forma, pero morir a manos de su propio progenitor: ¡Qué humillación! Pensó en su madre y en su hermano ¿Qué les esperaría a ellos viviendo con ese malnacido? Decidió hacerle frente a su destino, la pistola seguía apuntándolo. En sus últimos minutos no se dejaría pisotear por ese ser que estaba frente a él, por ese ser que por desgracia suya ¡era su maldito padre! ¿Dónde quedó ese orgullo que antes sentía por él? ¡Mentiras! Las palabras de ese señor solo habían sido calumnias._

— _¡Adelante! ¡Mátame, cobarde!— lo retó el pequeño Vegeta sin importarle haber derramado unas cuantiosas lágrimas._

 _El señor Ouiji tenía una mirada calculadora, pero también había algo más... duda._

— _Vegeta, por favor— suplicó Mei desde el suelo tratando de ponerse de pie, aún seguía aturdida._

— _¡Vegeta, hermano!— el aludido no logró reaccionar a tiempo, su hermanito venía hacia él._

— _¡TARBLE, NO!_

...

— ¡Maldito seas, Vegeta! —sollozó Mei con un odio intenso en la voz.

Salió a pasos lentos del despacho de su esposo. Soltó un fuerte portazo. Se limpió las lágrimas y, con suma decisión, salió de la mansión sin tomarse la molestia de cerrar la puerta con llave. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Miró su casa una vez más, tenía pensado venderla, pero dentro de ella podía sentir a su hijo. Estando ahí, los hermosos recuerdos de Tarble llegaban de una manera armoniosa, aunque también los horribles advenimientos de su muerte. Por parte de Vegeta, le daba igual si se vendía la mansión o no. Él no necesitaba de un lugar para tener presente a su hermano en su mente y, aunque no lo admitiera, también dentro de su corazón. Miró su reloj que tenía colgado en su muñeca izquierda, ya era hora de irse. Volvió a cruzar el sendero y salió por la verja, cerrándola con sus manos temblorosas. Esa vez, ya no volvió a mirar atrás.

* * *

El guardia lo condujo a un pasillo donde tenía acceso al cuarto de visitas. Ambos entraron, por lo que vio, no había nadie más salvo el recluso que estaba sentado detrás del vidrio cuyo rostro era inexpresivo y, a sus lados, dos guardias custodiándolo. Se acercó a él y tomó asiento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, las diferencias eran evidentes. Agarró el teléfono que tenía a su lado y lo aproximó a su oreja. Los segundos de silencio parecieron eternos.

—Vegeta— saludó, cortésmente.

—Bardock— habló, fríamente.

Otra vez silencio, ese silencio que reinaba en la sala delataba la antipatía que sentían el uno por el otro. Bardock carraspeó.

—Supongo que quieres saber sobre tu familia.

—Supones bien, gusano— espetó Vegeta de mala gana. Bardock frunció el ceño ante el insulto—. Hace meses, creo yo, que vi a mi hijo.

El señor Son no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante tal declaración, tenía entendido que el joven Vegeta y Mei no querían volver a ver al asesino de Tarble.

— ¿Cuándo vino tu hijo, Vegeta?— preguntó Bardock aún anonadado.

— ¡Qué ingenuo eres, imbécil! ¡Aquí no tengo noción de nada!— exclamó el señor Ouiji, totalmente enfurecido.

—Cierto, pero aun así tienes ciertos privilegios, ¿no, Vegeta?— el aludido arqueó una ceja—. Olvida lo último que dije.

Otro largo silencio, pero fue roto por el recluso.

— ¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó sin vacilar.

—Se está esforzando, vivir en la capital del oeste le está dando buenos resultados.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!— exclamó Vegeta, perplejo —. ¿Están viviendo allá?

Bardock solo asintió con una seca cabezada, maldijo mentalmente su indiscreción. Miró a su ex-socio, esa noticia no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Por qué se fueron a vivir allá?— preguntó de repente.

Bardock se encogió de hombros. Observó que Vegeta estaba a punto de gritarle en reclamo.

—Mei tiene esperanzas— admitió rápidamente con voz serena —. Lo hizo por su hijo.

—Mmm ya veo— dudó un segundo en preguntar, pero la duda pudo más que su orgullo—. ¿Ella… está…?

—No está saliendo con nadie— Vegeta se ruborizó enseguida—, su prioridad es y seguirá siendo su hijo.

—Sí, bueno… tenía que saber —titubeó Ouiji avergonzado, pero recuperó sus toscas facciones rápidamente—. Y, ¿Vegeta? ¿Cómo está él?

—La última vez que lo vi, no sé—Bardock vaciló en decirle sobre cierto asunto—. Durante los últimos meses, tu hijo cambió mucho.

— ¿Te refieres a…?—comenzó a farfullar el señor Vegeta.

—Me refiero a su actitud, su carácter.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— preguntó el señor Ouiji bruscamente.

Bardock suspiró. Se masajeó la sien mientras se enderezaba en su silla, volteó sus ojos y volvió a suspirar.

—Vive solo con su madre durante siete largos años. ¿Tú qué te imaginas?

— ¡Arg! Mei lo está haciendo débil— admitió Vegeta, derrotado.

Recordó cuando su hijo lo visitó, ese sí era su Vegeta, el Vegeta que lo educó durante sus primeros nueve años. Pero era cierto lo que decía Bardock, Mei siempre había sido muy sentimental, tenía su temperamental y fuerte carácter, no obstante siempre ponía encima los sentimientos que otra cosa. Aun así, Vegeta seguía teniendo esa esencia orgullosa de él. Por algo era su primogénito, su sangre.

...

— _Muy bien, mocoso. Enséñame lo que tienes —le ordenó a su hijo de ocho años de edad._

 _El pequeño asintió, se acomodó su dogi y se puso en posición de ataque._

— _Adelante, Vegeta ¡Atácame!_

 _El pequeño se fue contra su padre con gran determinación mientras lanzaba patadas y puñetazos a diestra y siniestra. El señor Vegeta no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso por la osadía de su primogénito. Pasadas dos horas, el niño ya empezaba a jadear en señal de que ya comenzaba a cansarse. El padre vio ese indicio para que el entrenamiento terminara por ese día._

— _Quiero… seguir, padre…— pidió el niño, totalmente sofocado._

— _Estás cansado, mocoso —le respondió su padre, altanero—. Mañana mismo te inscribiré a una escuela de artes marciales._

 _El pequeño Vegeta se emocionó por las palabras de su padre. Esa era la noticia que tanto había esperado con ansias._

— _¡Es genial, papá!— exclamó el chiquillo sin ocultar su conmoción—. Se lo diré a mamá._

 _Y entró corriendo a la casa._

...

Regresó a su cruel y triste realidad. Tal pareció que ese recuerdo había ocurrido ayer. Miró a Bardock, fue obvio que él se había dado cuenta que su mente se fue por unos instantes a rememorar su anterior vida. No obstante, Son parecía observar a los guardias que estaban custodiando.

— ¿Cómo vas con la empresa?— preguntó Vegeta con gesto impasible.

Bardock desvió la mirada de los guardias al recluso, se puso a escudriñar el rostro pálido y ojeroso del señor Ouiji.

—Yo estoy asumiendo la parte que me corresponde de la bolsa de valores. Tú sabes perfectamente quién es el otro delegado— dijo en voz baja mirando de soslayo a los guardias—: Tu hijo.

 _"¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Acaso mi hijo ya está…."_

— ¡Pero el mocoso es menor de edad todavía!—exclamó atónito.

—Tu hijo en estos últimos años se ha hecho cargo de tus acciones, Vegeta— habló Bardock, apaciblemente —. Él ha estado tomando el mando de la empresa con suma responsabilidad.

—Pero… pero: ¡El comité! ¡Los corporativos! ¿Cómo rayos le permiten a mi hijo tener ese cargo?—Titubeó el señor Ouiji, aún estaba sorprendido.

¿Cómo era posible que el mocoso se estaba haciendo cargo de la empresa? Podía hacerlo desde una distancia lejana ¡eso no era problema! Pero, y ¿la escuela? ¿Su edad? ¿Los delegados? ¡¿EL CONSEJO?!

—Con un doble cara, Vegeta— respondió Bardock aún sereno—. Hacemos creer a los ejecutivos que Mei es la que está tomando la presidencia de tu parte de la compañía, cuando realmente es tu hijo el que está detrás de todas las decisiones empresariales.

— ¿De quién fue la idea? —preguntó en un susurro.

—De Vegeta— ante esa respuesta por parte de Bardock, el señor Ouiji no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de su primogénito.

Bardock observó que ha Vegeta se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo, pero después su sonrisa flaqueó. Ouiji estaba perdiendo poco a poco lo que antes era lo más importante para él, las vueltas del destino o tal vez era el karma. Se encontraba muy lejanas aquellas épocas donde solían ser mejores amigos, socios, vecinos. Aún seguía preguntándose en por qué Vegeta echó a perder su vida de esa manera tan patética ¡Lo tenía todo! Su maldita ignorancia lo llevó detrás de las rejas.

...

 _Corrió rápidamente hacia la mansión vecina. Sacó las llaves con manos temblorosas de su bata de dormir y entró por la verja, seguido por su esposa y su hijo pequeño. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? A caso, ¿fue capaz de cometer esa gran estupidez? Aceleró más sus pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de madera._

— _¡Gokú, regrésate a la casa!— ordenó Gine con voz nerviosa._

— _¡No! Mi mejor amigo…. ¡Vegeta! —gritó el pequeño._

 _Bardock no los escuchaba, solo trataba de abrir la puerta._

— _Mierda._

 _Al fin se abrió, no lo pensó dos veces y la jaló hacia atrás para permitirse el paso. Lo primero que escuchó fueron sollozos y lamentos, provenían del despacho principal. Corrió en esa dirección, irrumpiendo dentro de la habitación. Tumbado boca arriba se encontraba el pequeño Tarble ¡completamente manchado de sangre! La hermosa alfombra ahora estaba teñida de un fuerte color rojo que le daba un aspecto tétrico. Bardock hizo un rápido panorama por el lugar y pudo observar al señor Vegeta sentado en un sillón. Éste parecía que había visto a un fantasma, estaba muy pálido, varias gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y miraba fijamente el cuerpo inerte de su hijo. Bardock escuchó en un rincón un gimoteo, ahí estaba Mei, encorvada y con la cabeza gacha, estaba desplomada en el piso. Al cabo de unos instantes, ella se puso de pie y se dirigió donde estaba su esposo, se fue contra él golpeándolo a diestra y siniestra a la vez que le gritaba un centenar de insultos. Bardock pensó que era mejor dejarla a hacer eso y, sin perder más el tiempo, se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de Tarble tomándole la muñeca y el cuello, esperando sentir alguna señal de vida, pero nada._

— _Está muerto— dijo Vegeta en un susurro, él se encontraba arrodillado a lado de su hermano._

 _En ese instante entraron Gine y Gokú que observaron la escena, horrorizados. Gine trató de empujar a su pequeño hijo para que saliera del despacho, pero de un manotazo, Gokú, se alejó de ella y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su mejor amigo._

— _¡Gine, saca a Mei! —gritó Bardock mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba a Vegeta que aún seguía en shock._

 _Su esposa asintió, tomó a la pobre Mei de los hombros mientras la alejaba del señor Ouiji. Bardock, totalmente cabreado, tomó de la camiseta a un ebrio y moribundo Vegeta, y lo empujó dentro del baño que se encontraba en el despacho. Abrió la regadera, no pudo evitarlo y le encestó un puñetazo._

...

Recordar ese momento aún le reproducía furia y asco desde su interior. Miró al asesino, frente a él, contemplándolo con gesto adusto. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer seguir hablando.

Vegeta estaba seguro de que la mente de Bardock se fue a una reminiscencia no muy agradable. No hubo despedida por parte de Son, quien solo puso el teléfono en su lugar al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. Ni siquiera volvió a mirarlo, se acercó al guardia y éste lo condujo a la salida de la habitación.

* * *

Mei llamó a la puerta impaciente. Pasaron unos segundos, y vio una sombra que se veía acercando hacia la entrada, algo se aproximó detrás de la puerta y esta se abrió un poco. Bardock la miró por la rendija, esa visita sí que era inesperada.

— ¡Mei!— saludó el hombre, y abrió un poco más la puerta de modo que la luz la alcanzó completamente, pudo apreciarla mejor—. ¡Pero qué sorpresa!

— ¡Hola, Bardock!— le devolvió el saludo en un forzado susurro—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto.

Bardock retrocedió para dejarla entrar en la mansión, esbozó una sonrisa amigable mientras cerraba la puerta con un golpe seco. La condujo hacia el despacho, estaba enorme y había poca luz. Las paredes estaban recubiertas por libros, donde había de todos los tamaños, colores y de diferentes temas. El señor Son le hizo un ademán invitando a Mei para que se sentara en el sofá, ella asintió con una seca cabezada.

—Bien, ¿a qué se debe tu visita, Mei?— preguntó Bardock, mientras tomaba asiento en su propio sillón, frente a la mujer.

Mei dudó por un segundo, al fin dijo con precipitación.

—Perdón que me presente a esta hora a tu casa, Bardock, pero necesitaba recluir a alguien... y pensé en ti.

El aludido se impresionó por esa revelación, le hizo otro ademán a Mei para que continuara hablando, ella asintió.

—Verás, cuando Vegeta ingresó al correccional —Mei hizo una pequeña pausa, hablar sobre su esposo la hacía poner de muy mal humor—, todos sus bienes pasaron a manos mías.

—En efecto— la interrumpió Bardock—: sus mansiones, sus ahorros en el banco, los coches ¡Todo eso es tuyo! Aunque las acciones empresariales pasaron automáticamente a las manos de tu hijo.

—Sí, lo sé— dijo en voz baja—. Bardock, necesito que convenzas a Vegeta en que firme una carta poder para que tú te encargues de sus acciones.

—Ya veo a donde quieres llegar —confirmó él —, pero me temo que tu hijo no va a aceptar eso, no hasta el lapso acordado.

—Supongo. Entonces yo hablaré con Vegeta y tú te encargas de la carta— terció Mei con indiferencia—. Ahora mismo se ha de estar divirtiendo en la fiesta.

—No lo dudo mucho en Kakarato y Raditz— intervino Bardock con el ceño fruncido—, aunque si me sorprende de tu hijo.

Mei arqueó la ceja molesta. Vegeta también se divertía ¡tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo! Bueno, raras eran las ocasiones, pero lo hacía.

—Bueno, la llegada de Bulma lo cambió para bien— profirió ella entre risas—. ¡Cómo sea!, ¿Me harás ese favor, Bardock?

—Si así lo deseas— confirmó el señor Son—. Tú encárgate de tu hijo y yo me encargo en hacer la carta.

—Solo serán las acciones, ¿queda claro?— preguntó con tono intimidante. Bardock asintió.

—Mei, esta tarde fui a visitar a Vegeta— soltó Bardock de repente.

— ¡¿Qué?!— preguntó ella, perpleja.

—Se cumplió el lapso, recuerda que Vegeta me pidió que lo visitara cada año— Mei cruzó sus brazos. Bardock no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, el joven Vegeta se parecía mucho a ella, con esa típica pose de la familia Ouiji—. Solo me preguntó por ti, por tu hijo y por la empresa.

— ¡Qué interesado! —espetó Mei en tono sarcástico.

—Mei— ella desvió su mirada encontrándose con la de Bardock—. ¿Cómo siguen las cosas con ese asunto?

Ella volvió a desviar la mirada, hablar de eso le resultaba muy doloroso. Se incorporó un poco y dio un suspiro.

—Sigo buscando, Bardock— dijo Mei con voz apacible —. El antídoto dejó de surtir efecto.

Bardock pudo observar que en la bolsa de Mei se asomaban tabletas y píldoras. La miró molesto.

— ¡¿Sigues tomándote esas mierdas?!— la reprendió el señor Son. Mei ni siquiera se inmutó, le lanzó a Bardock una mirada intimidante—. Le das más prioridad a eso que a tu propio hijo—sentenció él.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!— explotó Mei, indignada.

—Kakaroto me ha dicho que tú casi nunca estás con Vegeta— dijo Bardock con desfachatez.

—Mi hijo sabe perfectamente lo que yo hago —se excusó ella—. ¡Ya estoy harta de pasar de médico a médico!—explotó de repente conteniendo las lágrimas—. Ya me cansé de luchar, pero trato… te juro que trato ¡Por mi hijo! Él es el único que me da el valor para seguir con esta fortaleza, pero siento que se está deplorando cada día más.

Bardock solo pudo contemplar el rostro de su amiga. Ella, orgullosa como siempre, estaba reprimiendo las lágrimas que exigían desesperadamente en salir.

—Y ¿él está de acuerdo? —preguntó, apartando la vista de Mei.

Ella dudó mucho en responder. Vegeta ignoraba el hecho de que Mei visitaba y buscaba a los mejores médicos de todas las capitales, obvio que ella le daba otra versión más creíble _—"Tengo cita con el doctor y me recomendó estos medicamentos"_ — Era una vil mentira, pero su hijo le creía o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

— ¿No crees qué Vegeta tiene todo el derecho en saberlo? ¡Eres su madre!— exclamó llanamente.

—Lo sabrá, Bardock. Solo que a su momento— repuso Mei con suma frialdad.

Bardock se levantó del sillón dirigiéndose a una especie de mueble- bar, tomó una copa con hielo y se sirvió un poco de whisky. Miró a Mei y le ofreció una, ella gruñó por lo bajo, Bardock entendió el gesto, una pequeña imprudencia por parte de él. Volvió a tomar asiento.

—No sabía que tomabas —dijo Mei, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Gine no lo aprueba —confesó Bardock, luego le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida—. Aunque para serte sincero, este es mi primer vaso del mes.

—Apenas comenzamos el mes de julio, Bardock.

—Ahhh, cierto… bueno, entonces esta es mi última copa del mes —dijo él, imitando el típico gesto del menor de sus hijos.

—Me recuerdas mucho a Gokú, es increíble el parecido— dijo Mei entre risas.

—Bueno— Bardock se encogió de hombros—, lo mismo digo. Tu hijo se parece mucho a Vegeta.

Las palabras ya habían salido, se volvió a maldecir mentalmente, pero a Mei no le pareció molestarle su comentario. La puerta del despacho se abrió en esos instantes.

—¿Bardock?

El aludido se puso de pie y fue al encuentro de su esposa. Gine cruzó la puerta y pudo observar a Mei que seguía sentada en el sillón, esbozó una enorme sonrisa y se acercó a su mejor amiga.

— ¡Mei, pero que agradable sorpresa!— saludó Gine.

Mei igual se puso de pie y abrazó a la señora Son. Bardock solo las miraba con devoción. Ambas mujeres se separaron del abrazo y se dirigían hacia la salida.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras a cenar con nosotros— replicó Gine con una sonrisa —. El comedor se sentirá triste sin mis niños. ¡Me alegro que estés aquí!

—Por supuesto— respondió ella afable.

De repente, el teléfono de Bardock sonó, lo sacó de su pantalón y arqueó una ceja en cuanto vio quién lo estaba llamando. Tanto Mei y Gine miraban a Bardock expectantes. El hombre llevó el teléfono a su oreja.

— ¿Ahora qué hiciste, Kakaroto?—comenzó a reñirlo.

— _¡Nada!—_ respondió un Gokú, indignado.

—Habla rápido que tu madre, Mei y yo vamos a cenar.

— _¡Ah! ¿Y qué van a cenar? Le dices a mamá que me guarde un poco ¡No! Mejor mucho_.

Bardock ya se estaba impacientando, su hijo se estaba saliendo por la tangente.

— ¡¿Para eso me llamaste?!—preguntó cabreado.

— _¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Necesito que vengas a la capital del oeste._

Hubo segundos de silencio ¿Ahora qué habían hecho esa bola de jóvenes idiotas? ¿Ni siquiera en una fiesta se podían comportar? ¿Qué no había un día en que no se pudieran meter en problemas? Miró a Mei, ¿le había pasado algo a Vegeta?

— ¿Qué pasó? —demandó Bardock tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

— _Pues…_ —se escuchaba a Gokú muy nervioso—, _estamos en… ¿problemas?_

—Pásame inmediatamente a Raditz —bramó Bardock, molesto.

Decidió hablar con el mayor de sus hijos, ya que Gokú parecía un caso perdido.

— _El problema es que Raditz no puede hablar, papá_ —susurró Gokú—. _Él y los demás están… detenidos._

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!—gritó Bardock haciendo que Mei y Gine se sobresaltaran—. Kakaroto, mándame la localización, voy para allá— y, dicho eso, cortó la llamada.

—Bardock, ¿le pasó algo a Gokú?— preguntó su esposa, preocupada.

— ¿Vegeta está bien?— preguntó esta vez Mei, arqueando las cejas.

Bardock se tomó el pelo con ambas manos ¿Qué demonios había pasado allá? Por una parte, podía estar tranquilo que uno de sus hijos no estaba detenido ¿Qué habría hecho Raditz?

 _"Kakaroto mencionó: Raditz y los demás, eso quiere decir que Vegeta… será mejor no decirle nada a estas dos mujeres"_

—No pasó nada— Bardock suspiró—. Se poncharon las llantas de la camioneta y ya se quieren regresar a casa. Iré por ellos.

— ¿Hasta la capital del oeste? ¿Por qué mejor piden un taxi y asunto arreglado?— repuso Mei.

— ¡No!— respondió Bardock rotundamente—. Iré yo… pero antes— se dirigió a su esposa con una sonrisa en los labios—. Gine, vamos a cenar.

Los mocosos podían esperar, al fin y al cabo, el castigo ya estaba comenzando. Fuera lo que fuera que habían hecho esa bola de imbéciles, no se saldrían de esta.

* * *

 **¡Hola! No tengo mucho tiempo así que… aquí les dejo este 10° capitulo.**

 **En el próximo capi les responderé los reviews de este y del anterior, es que saldré de viaje y ya me están apurando.**

 **Les agradezco los comentarios XDDD :333 y espero los de este capi… ojalá les haya gustado, lo hice así para que entendieran un poco más la trama.**

 **Besos y abrazos :D**

 **Mackenzie Monyer**

 **08/06/2015**


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor Akira Toriyama.

Capítulo 11

"Libertad"

" _La libertad no es nada más que una oportunidad para ser mejor" Albert Cam._

Estaba muy ansioso y sumamente molesto. Tenía la mirada fija en la carretera mientras que su mente no dejaba de proyectarle imágenes de lo que pudo haber pasado con los muchachos. Su hijo menor no respondía a sus llamadas ¿Qué rayos pudo haber pasado? ¿Qué tan grave era el asunto? Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, miró la hora en la pantalla táctil _full_ de su coche, estaba a solo 10 minutos para llegar al lugar que Gokú le había mandado por GPS. Ocurrido el lapso, por fin vio el edificio. Estacionó su coche y luego salió de él. Observó la edificación que tenía enfrente, no se veía tan deprimente y execrable como el lugar donde estaba encerrado el señor Ouiji. Mientras se acercaba al sector, pudo leer muy bien las letras que estaban en el inferior del inmueble: "Departamento de policía de la cuidad del oeste". No perdió más el tiempo y, entró en ella.

La sala del sitio estaba muy amplia y había abundante luz. Frunció el ceño, no se esperaba ese ambiente. Se sentía muy tranquilo y relajado, pero después recordó porqué estaba ahí ¿Dónde estaba el inútil de su hijo menor? Se adentró más al lugar y observó a alguien en recepción. Se acercó al policía que estaba ahí.

Bardock carraspeó.

—Disculpe, oficial—al hablar lo hizo con dificultosa amabilidad—. Vengo por el asunto de unos muchachos. Ellos son…

— ¿Se refiere a los jóvenes problemáticos de la fiesta en la playa? — la oficial despegó su vista de la revista que estaba leyendo y se impactó al ver lo que tenía enfrente.

" _Este hombre sí que es muy atractivo"_ pensó la mujer policía.

Bardock no se dio cuenta de la mirada tan lujuriosa que la señorita estaba usando en él ¿Qué quiso decir ella con jóvenes problemáticos?

—Sí, ellos. ¿En dónde están?— preguntó impaciente.

— ¿Son sus parientes?— preguntó una voz masculina detrás de él.

La oficial se sobresaltó y se puso de pie, optando una pose firme y respetuosa. Bardock se volteó y observó a un hombre de aspecto serio, físicamente obeso, bigotón y calvo; supuso que él era el encargado del departamento.

El comisario se dirigió a su segundo oficial.

—Retírate— le ordenó, tajantemente.

La chica obedeció enseguida, mirando de soslayo a Bardock mientras pasaba a su lado. Estaba molesta por no quedarse ahí, pero después se encargaría de revisar la base de datos y saber sobre el apuesto joven señor. Mientras tanto, el comisario se dirigió a Bardock, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, supuso en ese instante que ese sujeto era de esos adinerados. Al saber los apellidos de "los chicos problemáticos", entendió claramente que podía sacar un buen beneficio económico con esas personas. Bardock sintió la mirada del policía y también lo observó. Ambos hombres, frente a frente, desafiándose.

—Pague la fianza y serán libres—dijo tajante el oficial.

— ¡No!—profirió Bardock, rotundamente—. Primero quiero verlos.

Al oficial le dio un tic en el ojo ¿Estaba negando una orden suya? El impulso no llegó tan rápido que la lógica, era mejor hacer lo que ese sujeto le pedía; después le tocaría a él estar en su lugar. Recuperó sus facciones serenamente y con una hipócrita amabilidad se dirigió a Bardock.

— ¡Claro, Señor! ¿Apellido?—preguntó con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus labios.

—Son— respondió cortante.

—Así que de los siete... dos de ellos tienen su apellido— no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

—Sí.

—Entonces sígame.

El oficial condujo a Bardock directo al cuarto en el cual estaban los muchachos. Cruzaron la sala y atravesaron un largo y estrecho pasillo. Doblaron a la izquierda donde pudieron ver ciertas personas que estaban encerradas dentro de unas pequeñas celdas. Siguieron caminando y llegaron frente a una puerta de acero, al parecer esta se abría con una tarjeta y, en efecto, el oficial sacó una del bolsillo de su pantalón y la deslizó en el panel de acceso.

Ahí se encontraban los muchachos. Todos estaban sentados, teniendo una larga y metálica mesa enfrente donde recargaban sus codos o, en el caso de Broly, su cabeza; al parecer él estaba dormido. El único que no estaba sentado era Vegeta, quien se hallaba en un rincón con su típica pose de brazos cruzados; tenía los ojos cerrados. Bardock se sorprendió más cuando vio a Gokú y a dos chicas a quienes nunca había visto ¡Se suponía que a él no lo habían arrestado! Y la pregunta del millón ¿Quiénes eran esas jovencitas?

Raditz se puso de pie inmediatamente cuando miró a su papá, le dio un golpe a Gokú en la cabeza dándole a entender a éste que su sentenciador ya había llegado.

—Padre— habló Raditz en tono nervioso.

Vegeta, al oír al mayor de los hermanos Son diciendo la palabra esperada por él, abrió los ojos. Conocía muy bien a Bardock, estaba extremadamente furioso. Miró a su mejor amigo y al hermano de éste, ambos estaban intranquilos.

Bulma y Milk se pusieron de pie y se acercaron donde estaba el señor que acababa de llegar junto a un oficial. Bardock las miró con el ceño fruncido, la chica Ox sabía que él era su "suegro", era igualito a su Gokú; no pudo evitar incomodarse con esa mirada intimidante que le lanzó.

Nappa se dedicó a despertar a un Broly dormido, no perdió más el tiempo y le encestó un buen puñetazo en el brazo provocando que se cayera de la silla.

— ¡¿Oye, qué te pasa?! — exclamó Broly molesto mientras se levantaba del suelo—. Eres un hijo de…—calló de inmediato cuando vio a Bardock, para luego tragar saliva y olvidando su reciente enojo.

—Vámonos— demandó el señor Son con una voz impetuosa haciendo temblar a la mayoría de los chicos.

No perdieron más el tiempo y siguieron a Bardock a la salida. Estaban por salir, pero el comandante se interpuso en la puerta.

—Señor Son, que yo recuerde solo dos de estos chicos tienen su apellido— declaró el oficial con descaro—: Eso me afirmó usted.

Bardock no tenía tiempo para estupideces y provocaciones. Desde un principio pudo insinuar que tenía que dejar algo a cambio por la libertad, no solo de sus hijos, sino también de los amigos de estos. Miró calculadoramente al comandante que estaba frente a él.

" _Maldita rata"_

— ¿Acepta cheque?—preguntó Bardock rechinando los dientes.

— ¡Claro!—dijo con indiferencia—. Acompáñenme.

Otra vez en la recepción. Bardock sacó del bolsillo inferior de su chamarra la chequera, y empezó a escribir en ella la referencia, la suma total de la fianza y su importante firma. Miró el cheque con indiferencia, era una muy buena cantidad de dinero, luego se lo dio de mala gana al oficial. El comandante observó minuciosamente el cheque y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, sonrió, pero aún no estaba del todo complacido.

—Disculpe, señor Son. Los expedientes de los muchachos, los quiere limpios… ¿no?—Bardock gruñó, le arrebató el cheque al oficial y le agregó otros dos ceros—. Ya pueden irse.

Todos miraron la escena entre Bardock y el comandante. Raditz y Gokú estaban molestos; Nappa, Broly, Bulma y Milk se sentían culpables por hacer que el padre de sus amigos pagara la fianza e indignados por la rata del oficial; mientras que Vegeta estaba inmutado. Salieron todos del departamento de policía, Bardock los miró uno por uno ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?! Pero, no estaba con ellos, aun así tenía que cerciorarse.

— ¡Vegeta! — lo llamó con serenidad en la voz.

El aludido se encaminó donde estaba Bardock. Éste último se percató de que el chico tenía una expresión airado en el rostro, estaba cansado y algo golpeado; no quiso arriesgarse y fue directo al grano.

— ¿En dónde está Turles?

—Hmp. Ese hijo de perra está encerrado con sus amigos—contestó Vegeta sin importancia.

Bardock sí que estaba más confundido, pero ya llegaría las explicaciones después. Aunque no pudo evitar preguntar sobre un asunto de suma extrañeza.

— ¿Por qué Nappa está calvo?

—No lo sé—el joven Ouiji se encogió de hombros. Volteó hacia atrás y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada—. Debo admitir que... el idiota se ve bien.

— ¿Quiénes son ellas? — volvió a preguntar Bardock ahora mirando fijamente a las chicas.

—La de cabello negro es la novia de Kakaroto— respondió Ouiji fastidiado.

— ¿Y la otra? — cuestionó otra vez sin importarle que estaba impacientando al joven Vegeta.

—Bulma— arguyó el chico, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Así que ella es la heredera de corp…

—Aquí no, Bardock—lo cortó, rotundamente.

Bardock no siguió insistiendo más, se dirigió a los chicos para que se largaran de una buena vez de ese lugar. Los guió donde había estacionado su coche. Obviamente Nappa quería regresar por su hermosa camioneta, pero el señor Son no lo dejó. El castigo ya había comenzado, sin embargo aún no había terminado. Vegeta rápidamente tomó el asiento del copiloto, ni siquiera Gokú y Raditz pusieron objeción ante eso; ninguno de los Son quería estar al lado de su padre quien estaba totalmente furioso.

Dentro del automóvil el silencio era muy incómodo. Nappa no volvió a insistir por su camioneta, más al rato iría por ella; Raditz y Gokú solo se miraban de soslayo, no querían llegar a su casa; y en cuanto a Bulma solo trataba de tranquilizar a una nerviosa Milk; Broly estaba sumamente dormido, hasta que llegaron a una curva provocando que él se recargara en el hombro de Nappa. Éste se lo quitó de encima bruscamente haciendo que se volviera a despertar. Broly fue el único "valiente" que rompió el incómodo silencio o para todos sus amigos, el único idiota.

—Bardock— lo llamó el joven Broly todavía adormilado. No hubo respuesta por parte del aludido—. Escucha, mis padres te pagarán lo de mi fianza… Te lo juro.

—No te preocupes, Broly, tus padres no me pagarán nada— dijo Bardock con voz apacible; sus hijos y Vegeta conocían a la perfección ese tono de dicción que rara vez empleaba.

Broly suspiró aliviado.

—Bardock no sabes cómo te lo agradezco—dijo el joven animado.

—No te ilusiones, muchacho, me pagarás— repuso Bardock, severamente.

Nappa y Raditz trataron de aguantar la risa, la situación se estaba volviendo más cómica en cada lapso.

—Pe… pero tú dijiste...—empezó a replicar el joven Broly.

—Dije que tus padres no me pagarán— aclaró el señor Son mientras miraba los ojos horrorizados del "idiota" por el espejo retrovisor—. Tú lo harás.

— ¡Pero yo no tengo dinero, Bardock! — exclamó encolerizado.

—Ya pensé en eso—dijo el señor Son sin importancia, desviando sus ojos sobre el camino—. Necesito personal en la empresa, y por supuesto que Nappa también te acompañará.

En ese momento el ahora calvo quería matar al pequeño de su amigo. Raditz y Gokú se miraron asustados, si su padre no estaba pensando en hacerlos trabajar con él en la empresa ¿Qué clase de castigo les esperaría entonces?

— ¿Dónde queda tu casa?—preguntó Bardock minutos después.

—Si me dejas conducir llegaremos más rápido—opinó el joven Ouiji.

Bardock lo escudriñó instintivamente por el rabillo del ojo. Le era muy inapropiado que Vegeta le diera consejos como ese, pero no pudo negarse a aceptar su propuesta; después de todo era una muy buena idea, demasiado conveniente. Orilló el coche en un aparcamiento. Vegeta sonrió complacido.

—Está bien. Tú conduces.

Ambos bajaron del coche intercambiando lugares. Vegeta tuvo que acercar más su asiento al volante mientras que Bardock tuvo que echar el suyo un poco más hacia atrás. El camino fue mucho más rápido, ya que a esas horas de la madrugada casi no había coches, camiones u otro transporte. Otra vez silencio hasta que Vegeta lo rompió con su voz y con un fuerte claxon.

—Llegamos— esa señal hizo sobresaltar a todos, quienes ya se estaban quedando dormidos.

El joven Ouiji fue el primero en bajar del coche. Se dirigió a su casa mientras sacaba una llave de una pequeña maseta, tenía que volver a regresar a la mansión de la fiesta por sus cosas. La introdujo a la perilla y entró, dejando abierta la puerta para accederle el paso a sus amigos.

* * *

Todos estaban sentados en los confortables sillones de la sala. Broly cabeceaba, no tardaría en caer en un profundo sueño; Raditz, Gokú y Nappa miraban a Bardock expectantes; Milk y Bulma estaban impacientes; el único que estaba con un semblante tranquilo era Vegeta.

— ¿Y bien? — rompió Bardock el silencio—. ¿Quién me cuenta la historia?

Todos miraron de soslayo a Bulma y a Vegeta. Ambos fruncieron el entrecejo.

" _Malditos traidores"_

" _¡Ash! Ahora resulta que fue mi culpa"_

—Padre— habló Raditz, pero Bardock lo calló con una mirada severa.

—Sigo esperando—demandó el señor Son—. Quiero escuchar toda la historia.

—No es mejor que vayamos directamente al grano—opinó Vegeta frunciendo más el ceño.

—Quiero escuchar toda la historia completa, Vegeta— volvió a repetir Bardock con voz fría—. Al menos me merezco una explicación— el joven Ouiji lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Y bien? ¿Quién empieza?

—Pues— empezó a relatar Milk. Dudó por un segundo en hacerlo, su suegro sí que la ponía a temblar, pero recuperó su valentía y siguió hablando sin titubear—. Todo comenzó cuando…

…

 _Milk y Bulma se dirigían a la habitación para darse un baño y arreglarse para el concurso de karaoke. Había mucha gente y la música estaba a todo volumen, los chicos que estaban cerca de ellas no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por la exótica belleza que desprendía cada una._

— _Odio que los hombres me miren así_ — _se quejó Milk, mientras trataba de fulminar con la mirada a algunos muchachos lujuriosos._

— _Ignóralos, Milk_ — _comentó Bulma con cara de pocos amigos_ —. _Pueden observarnos, pero no tenernos._

 _Esa última declaración sorprendió a la chica Ox._

— _Bulma, ¿estás bien?_

— _Sí. Milk, vámonos de aquí_ — _respondió con fastidio en la voz._

 _La casa estaba muy concurrida, decidieron darse la vuelta pasando por los famosos y grandes bares de la mansión, era el camino más corto pero jamás contaron que estaba más infestado de gente. Milk y Bulma decidieron regresar, pero la chica Brief se encontró con algo o más bien con alguien desagradable frente suyo._

— _¡Mierda!_ — _se quejó ella, frunciendo el ceño._

— _¿Qué pasa?_ — _preguntó Milk, confundida._

— _Es ese tal Turles_ — _la ojiazul chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto, por suerte para ella Turles ni siquiera la miró; lo observó alejarse a lado de otros muchachos._

— _¿Él qué se peleó con Vegeta?_ — _le preguntó la morena. Bulma asintió con una seca cabezada._

— _¡Vámonos, Milk!_

 _…_

—Así que Turles— interrumpió Bardock el relato de Milk desviando su mirada donde estaba el joven Ouiji—, se peleó contigo.

—Después te hablo de eso— respondió él, mientras cruzaba fuertemente sus brazos.

—Está bien. Y ustedes, ¿qué estaban haciendo?—cuestionó el señor Son mirando a los demás.

—Pues, recuerdo que Vegeta y yo nos dirigíamos a…

— ¡Kakaroto!—interrumpió Vegeta a su amigo antes de que éste metiera la pata—. Nos dirigíamos a la mansión por unas bebidas, mientras que Nappa, Broly y Raditz se quedaron en la playa—afirmó con voz airada.

—Sí… lo que dijo… Vegeta— titubeó Gokú, confundido—. Nos dirigíamos a la mansión por… unas bebidas…

…

— _¡Oye, Vegeta! ¿Por qué crees que Turles se haya juntado con Ginyu y su grupo?_ — _Gokú observaba todo a su alrededor. Si lo que dijeron Raditz, Nappa y Broly era verdad, entonces Turles y el grupo de Ginyu deberían estar divirtiéndose en otro lugar de la mansión._

— _¡Bah! La verdad no me interesa_ — _respondió Ouiji sin importancia._

— _¿Crees que ya hayan visto a Bulma?_ — _Gokú estaba muy preocupado por su amiga, pero más por su Milk._

— _¡Ya basta, Kakaroto! ¿Por qué siempre preguntas puras estupideces?_ — _Vegeta ya se estaba impacientando. Trataba de ocultar su angustia por Bulma, pero gracias a los comentarios de Gokú su nerviosismo se incrementaba notoriamente._

— _Tranquilízate._

 _El joven Gokú sabía perfectamente que Vegeta no era de ese tipo de persona que le gustaba ser interrogado ¡Odiaba las preguntas! Y le molestaba el hecho de que le hicieran más de una, pero conocía muy bien a su amigo. Tal vez no lo demostraba, pero le preocupaba mucho Bulma. Por su bien, decidió no seguir preguntando._

 _El joven Ouiji empezó hacer un rápido panorama por todo el lugar, no había rastro de Turles y de los afeminados en ninguna parte._

— _Curioso_ — _dijo más para él que para Gokú._

— _¿Qué es curioso?_ — _Gokú no se dio cuenta de su indiscreción._

— _¡Hola, Vegeta!_

 _Los dos chicos escucharon una voz femenina a sus espaldas._

— _No puede ser_ — _gruñó el aludido fastidiado._

— _¿Quién es?_ — _volvió a preguntar Gokú volteándose, mientras que Vegeta también hacía lo mismo._

— _Me alegra verte por aquí_ — _dijo Zangya esbozando una hermosa y sensual sonrisa._

 _Vegeta la miró de pies a cabeza, no pudo evitar pensar en que la pelirroja se veía sumamente sexy con ese bikini rosa. No obstante, la chica de cabellos azules era mucho mejor que la mujer que tenía frente suyo. Gokú solo la saludó cortésmente, hacía mucho que no la veía; Zangya ignoró el gesto._

— _¿Qué quieres?_ — _espetó el joven Ouiji con desprecio en la voz._

— _¡Solo quería saludarte!_ — _explotó la pelirroja, totalmente indignada._

— _Ya lo hiciste, así que lárgate._

— _Idiota_ — _escupió Zangya, humillada, golpeando el hombro de Vegeta al pasar cerca de él._

— _Zorra_ — _murmuró Ouiji con odio en la voz mientras miraba de soslayo a la exuberante chica._

— _¿Ella no es...?_ — _comenzó a preguntar Gokú, confundido._

— _Sí: Zangya_ — _respondió cortante._

 _Después de ese encuentro, ambos muchachos se dirigían a la planta alta. Lo que el joven Ouiji tenía en mente era: la cama. Necesitaba dormir y ese era el momento perfecto._

— _Estoy exhausto. Dormiré un rato._

— _Entiendo_ — _dijo Gokú poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. Éste se la quitó de una sacudida_ —. _Debes estar muy cansado._

 _…_

— ¡¿Cansado de qué?!—interrumpió Bulma el relato de Gokú—. ¿Acaso te cansaste de estar con Zangya?

—Lo dudo— dijo Vegeta mirando directamente los hermosos ojos azules de su "mejor amiga"—. En ese aspecto, niña, duro toda la noche.

Bulma se sonrojó de inmediato, miró de soslayo a los demás y también se veían incómodos; al parecer solo dos entendieron la indirecta.

Bardock carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos.

—De acuerdo, ustedes dos fueron por "las bebidas" y luego Vegeta se cansó: ¿Qué más?

—Bueno— habló Bulma aún con las mejillas ruborizadas y mirando directamente a Vegeta—. Milk y yo llegamos a la habitación y…

…

— _Bulma, ¿no te molesta que me meta a bañar yo primero?_ — _preguntó la chica Ox mirando a su amiga, quien buscaba algo entre sus cosas._

— _¡Mierda!_ — _exclamó Bulma, molesta._

— _¿Qué pasa?_ — _Milk ya estaba a punto de meterse al baño, optó por ser la primera ya que vio a la ojiazul bastante ocupada._

— _Olvidé mi toalla en la camioneta_ — _suspiró Bulma con fastidio_ —. _Tendré que ir por ella._

— _Lástima que no hayan dejado toallas en la habitación. Si quieres puedes usar la de Gokú, o la de Vegeta._

— _¡No, Milk!_ — _bramó Bulma disgustada_ —. _Mejor voy por la mía._

— _¿Quieres que te acompañe?_ — _ofreció la morena cerrando la puerta del baño._

— _No será necesario, yo puedo ir sola. Métete a bañar, así terminaremos pronto en arreglarnos._

— _Bien._

 _Milk ya se había metido al baño, y no tardó en escucharse el sonido del agua caer. Mientras que Bulma buscaba y buscaba las llaves de la camioneta._

— _Ahora, ¿dónde dejó las llaves?_ — _se preguntó la chica Brief, a la vez que recordaba donde las había puesto Vegeta. Se dirigió donde estaba la ropa del chico y revisó los bolsillos del pantalón_ —. _¡Eureka!_

 _Se puso una blusa encima y un short, y salió de la habitación precipitadamente. Al final de las escaleras se encontró con una compañera de clases._

— _Ah. ¡Hola, Lázuli!_ — _saludó Bulma, amablemente._

— _Hola_ — _la aludida le devolvió el saludo con su típica cara de pocos amigos._

— _¿Dónde están los chicos? ¿Te dejaron sola?_ — _Bulma se dio cuenta que ninguno de sus compañeros de grupo estaban por ahí._

— _No, esos perdedores solo quieren ver chicas en bikini. ¡Qué asco!_ — _espetó la rubia rechinando los dientes._

— _¿Krillin te dejó sola?_ — _preguntó Bulma, pícaramente haciendo sonrojar a Lázuli._

— _¡Ese idiota!_ — _espetó ella aún con las mejillas sonrojadas_ —. _¡Cómo sea! Me voy a la habitación._

— _¡Lázuli!_

 _Ambas chicas voltearon donde provenía la conocida voz._

— _¿Qué?_ — _preguntó de mala gana la susodicha._

— _¿Sabes dónde está Yamcha?_ — _sonrió Zangya sínicamente, mientras que Bulma solo rodaba los ojos._

— _No lo sé_ — _respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros_ —. _La última vez que lo vi él y los demás estaban en el bar tres tomando tequila_.

 _La pelirroja le agradeció y se retiró directo al bar sin mirar a Bulma._

— _¿No irás con ella?_ — _preguntó Lázuli, indiferente._

— _No_ — _respondió Bulma cortante_ —. _Olvidé una… una cosa en la camioneta ¡Nos vemos después!_

 _…_

— ¡Pero, Bulma!— la interrumpió Gokú totalmente asombrado—. No debiste ir sola por tu toalla, y más cuando sabías que Turles estaba por ahí.

—No le tuve, ni le tengo y mucho menos le tendré miedo a ese imbécil— espetó ella con indiferencia adoptando la típica pose de Vegeta. El joven Ouiji se permitió reír complacido por la actitud de su amiga.

—Pero aun así Turles es muy…

— ¡Me importa un bledo como es ese hijo de perra!— gritó ella haciendo sobresaltar a los presentes.

Bardock estaba impresionado por el carácter que estaba viendo en Bulma.

" _Ahora entiendo por qué llamó la atención de Vegeta"_ pensó el señor Son mirando intensivamente a la ojiazul.

—Parece que Vegeta es mala influencia para Bulma— le susurró Nappa a Raditz y a un casi adormilado Broly; ellos asintieron en aprobación.

— ¡Suficiente!— exclamó Vegeta, furibundo—. Kakaroto, termina de contar la historia. Tengo que ir a mi habitación.

—Ammm, sí… Bueno— todos vieron como Vegeta se retiraba de la sala. Gokú y Bardock intercambiaron una mirada cómplice—. ¿Dónde me quedé?

—Yo estaba contando la historia, Gokú— dijo Bulma mirando de soslayo a Vegeta. Hasta que él, desapareció de su vista.

—Ah, cierto— dijo Gokú con una amabilidad muy típica de él—. Continúa, Bulma.

— ¡Bien! Como les estaba diciendo antes de que Gokú me interrumpiera…

…

 _Bulma ya había llegado donde estaba la queridísima camioneta de Nappa. Se dirigió a la parte de atrás y abrió la cajuela. Su toalla no estaba por ninguna parte ¿Dónde demonios la había dejado? ¿Acaso no la había traído? ¿Ahora con qué se secaría? Prefirió checar en la parte de adelante, donde se había sentado: en el asiento del copiloto. Y en efecto, ahí estaba, aunque no recordaba dejarla ahí. Cerró bien la puerta accionando el botón de cerrado. Observó el lugar, estaba muy obscuro y solitario, a pesar de que la música aún se escuchaba, podía oír en como las olas golpeaban las rocas que estaban en la orilla del mar. Su piel se enchinaba por la humedad y la brisa marina hacía que su largo cabello quedara esponjado._

— _¡Pero qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, preciosa!_ — _Bulma se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz. Volteó por los lados y no vio a nadie, hasta que una sombra venía hacia ella y pudo observarlo mejor._

— _¡Oh, eres tú! ¿Qué quieres?_ — _preguntó la chica con una irritación en la voz._

— _¿Sola?_ — _preguntó Turles, burlándose y deleitándose del miedo que reflejaba los ojos de la muchacha._

— _Eso a ti no te importa... idiota_ — _espetó Bulma, molesta._

— _Tienes la lengua muy suelta, preciosa_ — _Turles empezó a acercarse a la amiguita de Vegeta. Sonrió al ver que ella retrocedía_ —. _Te lo volveré a repetir como en aquella vez: ¡Ninguna mujer me falta al respeto!_

— _¡Sí, cómo sea!_ — _bramó ella_ —. _Esa vez que Vegeta te puso en tu lugar, ¿cierto?_ — _ahora le tocaba a Bulma reír_ —. _¡Ey, suéltame!_ — _Turles, enfurecido, la agarró por las muñecas. La fuerza que ejercía en el agarre hacía que la ojiazul se quejara de dolor_ —. _¡Me lástimas, estúpido!_

— _Supongo que te tengo que enseñar buenos modales_ — _espetó él con lujuria en los ojos_ —. _Aquella vez me humillaste frente a todos mis amigos_ — _Bulma trataba de zafarse_ —. _Igual como lo hacía él. No volverá a pasar._

 _…_

—Ahora entiendo por qué no vimos a Turles por ninguna parte— volvió a interrumpir Gokú, entre nervioso y aliviado.

— ¿Quieres seguir tú, Kakaroto? — preguntó Bardock, cansado de que su hijo se la pasara interrumpiendo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Gokú, confundido—. Bueno, recuerdo que Vegeta y yo…

…

 _Habían llegado a la habitación y lo primero que escucharon era el ruido de la presión del agua que salía por la regadera._

— _¿En dónde están las chicas?_ — _el despistado de Gokú recordó el ruido de la ducha_ —. _Alguien se está bañando._

— _Pregunta_ — _ordenó Vegeta, mientras se acostaba en la cama._

— _¿Quién se está duchando?_ — _preguntó el chico Son recargando su oreja en la puerta del baño._

— _¿Gokú?_ — _preguntó Milk desde el interior._

— _Es Milk_ — _le anunció a su amigo. Vegeta frunció el ceño._

— _¡Hmp! Pregúntale donde está la mocosa._

— _¡Oye, Milk! ¡¿Sabes dónde está Bulma?!_

— _Olvidó su toalla_ — _en ese momento la chica Ox ya había cerrado la llave de la regadera. Los chicos podían escucharla muy claramente_ —. _Fue por ella a la camioneta de Nappa._

— _Ah, ya veo ¡Gracias, Milk!_ — _Gokú se volteó para mirar a Vegeta_ —. _Bulma está…_

— _Ya oí_ — _Ouiji se incorporó de la cama, y se retiró de la habitación seguido por Gokú._

 _Recorrieron el pasillo a paso veloz. El mayor de ellos no estaba de buen humor para responder los saludos de las personas que pasaban a lado suyo, aunque por parte del agradable Gokú los devolvía. Habían llegado a las escaleras, las grandes zancadas hacían que tanto los muchachos Ouiji y Son chocaran contra chicos y chicas._

— _¡Espera, Vegeta!_ — _pidió Gokú un poco sofocado._

— _¿Puedes ver a los idiotas del grupo Ginyu?_ — _preguntó de repente Vegeta haciendo oídos sordos a la súplica de su amigo._

— _Mmm, no_ — _ya habían llegado al final de las escaleras_ —. _Espera. ¡Ahí están!_

 _Vegeta miró donde su amigo le señalaba, siguiendo la trayectoria visual de éste. En efecto, ahí estaban los idiotas._

— _¡Arg, no está Turles!_

 _Ouiji se dio la vuelta bruscamente, golpeando accidentalmente a una chica._

— _¡Ten más cuidado, estúpido!_ — _exclamó una rubia de mirada severa._

— _Hazte a un lado, mujer_ — _dijo Vegeta con calma al darse cuenta de quien era._

— _¡Ah! Con que eres tú, Vegeta_ — _dijo Lázuli frunciendo el ceño_ —. _No esperaba una cordialidad por parte tuya. Tal vez por eso Bulma salió corriendo de aquí_ — _se burló ella_ —, _ya que no le gustan los..._

— _¿Viste a Bulma?_ — _le preguntó Ouiji._ _La tomó por lo hombros y empezó a zarandearla_ —. _¿Con quién estaba?_ — _demandó impaciente._

— _¡Quítame las manos de encima!_ — _gritó Lázuli tratando de soltarse de un eufórico Vegeta._

— _Vegeta_ — _lo llamó Gokú tratando de tranquilizarlo._

 _En ese momento llegaron sus otros compañeros de clases y a uno de ellos no le gustó la escena que estaba presenciando._

— _¡¿Pero qué le haces a mi hermana, idiota?!_ — _gritó colérico un chico de cabello largo y negro._

— _¡No te metas!_ — _espetó el joven Ouiji, soltando y alejándose de la rubia._

— _¡Me meto porque es mi hermana, Vegeta!_ — _endilgó 17, furioso._

— _¿Algún problema, Lapis?_ — _sus amigos se habían acercado al cuadro de la discusión._

— _Pero miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí_ — _anunció Vegeta con burla e ironía en la voz_ —: _Al enano, al calvo, el anormal y el_ — _hizo una mueca de desprecio_ — _insecto_ — _terminó diciendo_ _mirando respectivamente a Chaoz, Krillin, Ten Shin Han y a Yamcha._

— _¿Acaso quieres pelear, Vegeta?_ — _lo retó el mencionado "insecto"._

— _No me hagas reír_ — _el susodicho soltó una estruendosa carcajada_ —. _Son solo basura._

— _Vegeta_ — _lo reprendió Gokú, que sentía pena ajena por los muchachos ¡Su amigo no tenía por qué insultarlos!_

— _No le hagan caso_ — _interfirió Lázuli. Ella no deseaba que nadie se peleara_ —. _Solo busca a Bulma._

— _¡¿A Bulma?!_ — _exclamó Yamcha, preocupado_ —. _¿Qué demonios le hiciste?_

 _Tanto Gokú y Vegeta arquearon la ceja._

— _No tengo por qué contestar a esa estúpida pregunta._

— _¡Maldito arrogante!_ — _Yamcha estaba a punto de golpear a Vegeta, pero no tuvo la oportunidad, su puño estaba siendo detenido por una enorme mano_ —. _¿Qué…?_

— _Así que, ¿quieres pelear?_ — _preguntó Nappa a un asustado Yamcha_ —. _¿Qué pasa aquí?_ — _volvió a cuestionar ahora mirando a Vegeta._

— _¡Nappa!_ — _lo llamó Gokú, pasmado_ —. _¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?_

— _Eso no te importa, Kakaroto_ — _el aludido se sonrojó de inmediato, escuchando por atrás las sonrisas burlonas de Broly y de Raditz._

— _¡Pero estás calvo!_ — _volvió a exclamar Gokú tratando de no reírse._

— _¡Ya basta!_ — _bramó impaciente el joven Ouiji, aunque también impresionado por la calvicie de su amigo. Luego regresó su completa atención en Yamcha_ —. _Escucha, gusano, si no te quitas tú y tus patéticos amigos afrontarán las consecuencias._

— _¡Vegeta!_ — _Lázuli lo llamó interponiéndose entre sus amigos y entre los intimidantes acompañantes del joven Ouiji_ —. _Bulma fue a…_

— _¡Ya lo sé!_ — _espetó secamente, mientras se abría paso_ —. _Solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo con estos tontos._

 _…_

— ¡Pues se tardaron mucho, bola de idiotas! —gritó Bulma, colérica.

—Pero llegamos, ¿no?— profirió Nappa quitándose de encima a un dormido Broly.

— ¿Te hizo algo Turles?— preguntó Bardock de repente mirando a Bulma.

—Pues…

…

 _La tenía muy cerca. Con una sola mano tomó las muñecas de la ojiazul, mientras que con la otra agarró la nuca de ella para así empujarla y acercarla hacia sus labios._

 _Bulma pudo zafarse, teniendo libre un brazo, dándose el valor y la fuerza necesaria para darle una fuerte bofetada a Turles._

— _¡Me das asco!_ — _escupió ella. No se esperaba un golpe por parte de él_ —. _¡Ay! ¡Eres un animal!_ — _exclamó Bulma molesta, tirada en la arena._

— _Dime una cosa, putita_ — _Turles se colocó encima de ella_ —. _¿Vegeta ya te quitó la "inocencia"?_

— _¡Vete al diablo!_ — _Bulma se arrepintió rápidamente de sus palabras, pero era tan grande el valor y la furia que emanaban en ella que el miedo no lograba dominarla._

— _No volverás a decir nada más cuando tu garganta esté seca después de hacerte gritar de placer._

— _Aléjate de mí_ — _farfulló la ojiazul tratando de quitarse de encima a Turles._

— _¿Ahora tienes miedo?_ — _rió él, socarronamente._

 _…_

— ¡Maldito Turles! — saltó de coraje Gokú.

— ¡Es un hijo de perra! —repuso Raditz—. No me sorprende que Ginyu lo "introdujera" en su grupo de maricones.

—Entonces, mientras la niña estaba en peligro… ¡Ustedes imbéciles, discutiendo a lo idiota!

— ¡No, papá! — se excusó rápidamente Gokú—. ¡Para nada! Después de la discusión que tuvo Vegeta con sus amigos del colegio…

…

— _¡Espéranos, Vegeta!_

 _Los chicos ya habían llegado donde estaba estacionada la camioneta. No había rastro de Bulma y de Turles en ningún lado._

— _¿Dónde está la mocosa?_ — _preguntó Vegeta a nadie en particular._

— _¡Pero qué…!_ — _exclamó Nappa, preocupado y alarmado._

— _¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa?_ — _demandó Vegeta esperando lo peor._

— _¡Dejó abierta la cajuela!_ — _espetó el calvo furioso. Cambió el semblante cuando_ _todos los presentes lo fulminaron con la mirada_ —. _Perdón, lo siento._

 _Vegeta iba a golpearlo, pero en ese instante su oído captó algo._

— _¡No!_ — _ese grito llamó la atención de los chicos_ —. _Suéltame ¡Auxilio!_

— _Esa voz es de Bulma_ — _dijo Gokú alarmado._

 _Vegeta no perdió más el tiempo y se dirigió donde provenía el grito de su "mejor amiga". Al llegar al lugar, lo que observó le hizo hervir la sangre._

— _¡Ya cállate, perra!_ — _otra bofetada provocó que Bulma sangrara del labio inferior._

— _Eso será lo último que harás, Turles_ — _dijo Vegeta con voz siniestra._

— _¡Vegeta!_ — _exclamó el aludido con cierto temor poniéndose de pie. Bulma vio esa oportunidad para alejarse de Turles_ —. _Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya._

 _Raditz, Nappa, Broly y Gokú no podían interferir esta vez. Ahora sí que el idiota de Turles había metido la pata ¿En qué mierda estaba pensado? ¿Abusar de la mejor amiga de Vegeta? ¡Era una gran estupidez! Aunque si las cosas se ponían feas, como el hecho de que el joven Ouiji llegara a inmolar a Turles, tenían que impedirlo a como diera lugar._

— _¿Por qué?_ — _preguntó Vegeta acercándose peligrosamente a Turles_ —. _¿Acaso llamarás a tus amiguitos?_

— _¡Qué tal, Vegeta!_ — _saludó sarcásticamente una voz masculina._

 _Tal pareció que los había invocado. Los chicos vieron con fastidio la llegada del grupo Ginyu._

— _Que gusto_ — _dijo Jeice_

— _Sí, que gusto_ — _Repitió Burter._

— _Gusto volver a verte_ — _dijeron al unísono, estallando a carcajadas._

— _Te echamos mucho de menos, querido Vegeta_ — _dijo Reecome con su estúpida voz de bobo._

— _¡Kakaroto!_ — _Vegeta lo llamó sin dejar de mirar a los allegados_ —. _Llévate a Bulma._

 _Gokú asintió y se dirigió donde estaba su amiga, quien se había acercado a ellos cuando se sintió liberada del idiota de Turles. Bulma observó el panorama, confundida ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos? ¿Por qué conocían a Vegeta? Tanto Raditz, Nappa y Broly sentían tensión por el espectáculo que se iba a presentar. Gokú no esperó más y jaló a Bulma del brazo, ella quiso poner resistencia._

— _¿Te vas de la fiesta, Kakaroto?_ — _preguntó Ginyu con una falsa decepción en la voz, después miró al joven Ouiji_ —. _¿Sabes, Vegeta? Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo un combate contigo._

— _¡Y qué!_ — _espetó éste con veneno en la voz_ —. _¿Te pondrás a llorar?_

— _Haré algo mejor que eso_ — _respondió Ginyu sonriendo ampliamente_ _y, desvió su mirada hacia Bulma_ —. _¡Parece que hay premio! Un combate, Vegeta_ — _miró de soslayo a los otros_ —, _y también contra los debiluchos que te acompañan._

— _No me hagas reír_ — _se burló el joven Ouiji y continuó riendo estrepitosamente_ —. _Creí que ustedes tenían gustos diferentes, ¿sabes a qué me refiero, Ginyu?_

— _Eres un canalla, Vegeta_ — _Guldo dio una paso hacia él, mirándolo con un odio mutuo._

— _¡Ay, por favor no me hables tan de cerca tu aliento apesta!_

 _Las provocaciones y las burlas de Vegeta hizo que Guldo se le fuera encima, pero fue detenido a tiempo por Reecome._

— _Espera, Guldo_ — _lo calmó su compañero_ —. _No te precipites así, aún no hemos elegido a nuestros oponentes._

— _No se preocupen, los trataremos muy bien_ — _dijo sarcásticamente Ginyu._

— _No crean que tratarlos bien signifique darles una buena lección, quiere decir que los haremos sufrir como no tienen la más mínima idea_ — _aclaró innecesariamente Jeice._

— _No tenías por qué explicárselos_ — _comentó Ginyu molesto_ —. _Bueno, yo pelearé contra Vegeta y ustedes se encargarán de los otros idiotas. ¡No olviden que tenemos cuentas pendientes!_

 _Las quejas no pudieron faltar, provocando que el grupo Ginyu hablara al unísono._

— _¿Qué? ¡No es justo!_

— _¿Por qué no puedo pelear contra él?_

— _¡Yo tengo más cuentas pendientes con ese malnacido!_

— _¡Silencio!_ — _los calló "el líder"_ —. _Ni hablar, supongo que tenemos que decidir. ¿Están listos?_

 _Todos asintieron. Turles solo los miraba con molestia, desde que se juntó con ellos no lo tomaban muy en serio. Vegeta y los demás tenían una expresión exasperante._

— _A la de tres_ — _dijo Ginyu_ —. _Uno, dos y tres._

— _¡Piedra!_

 _Los presentes hicieron una mueca de sorpresa._

— _¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!_

— _¡Arg! Siguen igual de engreídos_ — _se quejó Vegeta volviendo a su gesto habitual._

— _¿No están muy grandes para jugar piedra, papel o tijeras?_ — _preguntó de repente una voz femenina._

— _Bueno, ellos..._ — _Gokú se sobresaltó al reconocer aquella voz_ —. _¡Milk! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

— _Mejor dime: ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Es un concurso o algo así? Y Gokú ¿Por qué Nappa está calvo?_

— _¡Ya dejen de preguntar eso, maldición!_ — _exclamó un ruborizado Nappa mientras volvía a prestar atención al juego._

— _¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!_

— _¡Sí, me tocará pelear contra Vegeta!_ — _gritó jubiloso Reecome._

 _Bulma observó al oponente de su amigo, ese tipo era el doble o tal vez el triple de tamaño que Ouiji. Le dio un escalofrío ¡No permitiría eso! Miró a Gokú y se dio cuenta que éste tenía un semblante preocupante ¡Definitivamente no iba a permitirlo!_

— _¿Gokú?_ — _lo llamó Bulma con un hilo de voz._

— _No te preocupes, Bulma_ — _le sonrió Gokú, tratando de tranquilizarla en vano. Eso estaba mal, muy mal._

 _Vegeta miró a su oponente. No tenía miedo ¡Eso era obvio! Aunque existía un motivo o tal vez dos que lo hacían dudar para pelear contra ese bobo. La primera y la más importante era que hacía más de cuatro años que no practicaba ningún arte marcial, sus reflejos y sus golpes estaban oxidados; a pesar de que recordaba todas las técnicas de combate ya no tenía ese toque. Y lo segundo era que estaba sumamente cansado, necesitaba un buen descanso o tal vez un rico baño para tensar sus músculos ¡No tenía opción!_

— _Hmp, idiotas_ — _murmuró Vegeta rechinando los dientes._

— _No es justo._

— _No te preocupes, Guldo_ — _lo tranquilizó Reecome_ —. _Dejaré que le des el último golpe._

— _Mmm Nappa, Raditz y Broly también están aquí_ — _dijo sin importancia Burter_ —. _Ya que no gané a Vegeta me gustaría pelear contra Kakaroto._

— _¡Ya basta!_ — _todos los presentes se sobresaltaron con ese grito tan disonante_ —. _Pero que tipos tan desagradables_ — _se quejó la chica Brief mirando con odio al grupo Ginyu_ —. _Como no tienen cerebro solo piensan en arreglar sus estúpidos asuntos con los puños._

— _¡Bulma, tranquila!_ — _Gokú la alejó un poco más con la ayuda de Milk._

 _Vegeta miró de reojo en cómo se llevaban a Bulma, otra vez esa sonrisa arrogante, tan típica de él. No estaba en condiciones para combatir ¡No era el momento!_

— _No me rebajaré a pelear contra unos gusanos como ustedes._

— _¿Qué pasa, Vegeta?_ — _Jeice quiso provocarlo_ —. _¿La sexy zorrita de tu madre te volvió débil?_ — _y, vaya que lo logró._

— _¡Vegeta, no!_ — _gritó Nappa tratando de detenerlo._

 _El joven Ouiji corría hacia Jeice, al momento de llegar a él, noqueó sin problemas a Guldo. Ginyu vio esa oportunidad y decidió atacar a Vegeta._

— _Maldición_ — _Raditz se fue contra Burter, mientras que Nappa empezaba a combatir contra Reecome._

— _¡Llévatelas!_ — _gritó Broly a la vez que trataba de defenderse contra un experto y fuerte Jeice._

— _¡Gokú, ayúdalo!_ — _imploró Bulma mientras observaba horrorizada en como ese tal Ginyu golpeaba sin piedad a Vegeta_ —. _Ese animal lo está lastimando._

— _Vayan a la camioneta_ — _ordenó Gokú, Bulma y Milk asintieron. Estaba por integrarse a la pelea cuando escuchó unas sirenas_ —. _¡Ay, no!_

— _¿Dónde crees que vas cobarde?_ — _preguntó Nappa mientras tomaba del cuello a Turles. Afortunadamente pudo vencer a Reecome._

 _Al parecer nadie se había percatado de que la policía ya se encontraba ahí._

— _¡Suéltame, imbécil!_ — _gritó Turles, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Nappa._

— _Maldito traidor_ — _el puñetazo nunca llegó, alguien ya había sujetado al calvo mientras que otro oficial ayudaba a Turles a ponerse de pie._

— _¡Ya, muchachos! ¡Es suficiente!_ — _otro policía trataba de separar a Vegeta de Ginyu, pero era en vano. Tuvieron que interferir otros dos oficiales._

— _¡Sepárense!_ — _el oficial tomó a Ginyu por atrás sujetándolo fuertemente. Vegeta, al sentirse liberado, dirigió su puño al rostro del líder afeminado, pero éste lo esquivó y terminó golpeando al policía_ —. _Esto te costará ¡Espósenlos!_ — _g_ _ritó colérico el oficial mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su nariz_ —. _Y súbanlos a la furgoneta._

 _Bulma, Milk y Gokú observaban la escena desde la camioneta de Nappa, trataron de que los policías no se dieran cuenta de la presencia de cada uno._

— _Gokú_ — _lo llamó Bulma. El joven Son estaba enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos_ —. _¡Gokú!_

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?_

— _Hay que seguirlos_ — _demandó la chica_ —. _No fue un delito tan grave, solo se pelearon entre ellos y Vegeta golpeó accidentalmente a un policía_ — _quiso que no sonara tan serio, pero no lo logró_ —. _Podemos pagar una fianza._

— _¡Pero, Bulma!_ — _exclamó Gokú desilusionado_ —. _Yo no tengo dinero._

— _¡¿Pero cómo qué no tienes?! ¡Eres un inútil!_ — _gritó ella, furiosa._

— _¡Oye, Bulma, no le hables así a mi Gokú!_ _¿Te quedó claro?_ — _saltó Milk, cabreada._

— _Debe de haber alguien quien pueda ayudarnos_ — _dijo la chica Brief un poco más calmada._

— _No cuenten con mi padre_ — _dijo rápidamente Milk; Bulma y Gokú la miraron confundidos_ —. _Es capaz de matarme si se entera que vine a una fiesta de universitarios._

— _¿Qué?_ — _gritaron al unísono los dos chicos._

— _Milk, pero tú me dijiste…_

— _No es verdad_ — _dijo cabizbaja_ —. _Lo siento, Bulma._

— _Bueno ya hablaremos de eso_ — _la tranquilizó_ —. _Gokú, ¿se te ocurre alguien? Que no sea Mei, me da pena con ella._

— _Sí, sé de alguien que puede ayudarnos_ — _Gokú se arrepintió segundos después en considerar ese "alguien", pero esto era una emergencia._

— _Ya se van_ — _Milk se dirigió a su novio_ —. _Le hablas a esa persona cuando estemos en la comisaria._

 _…_

—Y pensaste en mí— interrumpió esta vez Bardock.

—Sí—respondió Gokú titubeando—. Bueno…

—Está bien, y luego, ¿qué pasó?

—Con nosotros pues— comenzó a hablar Nappa—, durante el camino no nos hicieron preguntas hasta llegar al departamento de policía…

…

— _¿Robo?_ — _preguntó una oficial, al parecer era como tipo recepcionista. Se dirigió al policía que Vegeta había golpeado accidentalmente_ —. _¿Qué te pasó en la cara?_

 _El aludido ignoró la pregunta de su compañera._

— _Pídeles nombres y me los mandas para que rindan su declaración_ — _demandó de mala gana y después se marchó._

— _Sí, señor_ — _dijo con sarcasmo la oficial_ —. _Bien, comenzaré con ustedes_ — _espetó mientras señalaba con una brusca cabezada al grupo Ginyu_ —. _¿Pero qué hacen?_

— _¡Reecome!_ — _comenzó a presentarse haciendo una pose ridícula estirando una pierna y sosteniéndose con la otra mientras dirigía ambos brazos del lado izquierdo._

 _Su compañero, que estaba del lado opuesto, hizo la misma pose solo que sus brazos los dirigía a la derecha y gritando a la vez su nombre._

— _¡Soy Burter!_

 _En ese momento las personas presentes sentían pena ajena por esos sujetos, pero las presentaciones aún no habían terminado. El siguiente sacudió su enorme melena cubriendo su rostro mientras se hincaba en una sola rodilla y levantando ambos brazos a los costados gritó…_

— _¡Jeice!_

 _El que siguió era el más pequeño del grupo e imitando casi la misma pose que Jeice, se presentó gritando su nombre._

— _¡Guldo!_

 _Por último, el joven que faltaba les dio la espalda a los presentes, agachándose y poniendo su retaguardia a la vista de los rostros incrédulos y avergonzados; terminó gritando su nombre..._

— _¡Ginyu y somos!_

 _Volvieron a incorporarse rápidamente adoptando otras poses mientras que a la vez todos ellos gritaban al unísono._

— _"Grupo especial Ginyu"_

— _Muy bien_ — _dijo la oficial en shock y con una mueca de incredulidad_ —. _Lo tengo, ¿te…te los llevas, Steve?_ — _titubeó ella, dirigiéndose a su otro compañero._

— _¿Por qué siempre me tocan los raros afeminados?_ — _se quejó el policía con su compañera._

 _Ya no había nadie del grupo Ginyu, por suerte para los chicos se habían llevado también a Turles. La oficial ahora esperaba que los demás se presentaran como una persona normal lo haría._

— _¿Nombre?_ — _pidió ella preparándose para otra exhibición ridícula._

— _Vegeta Ouiji_ — _respondió en un susurro._

— _¿Eres hijo de…?_

— _Eso a ti no te importa_ — _espetó Vegeta fríamente, fulminando a la policía con la mirada._

— _Mi nombre es Raditz Son_ — _habló éste rápidamente interponiéndose entre el joven Ouiji y la oficial._

 _…_

—Sí, supongo que fue muy incómodo para Vegeta— aclaró Bardock—. ¿Y ustedes? Imagino que llegaron poco después.

—Sí, papá—respondió Gokú.

—Lo que no me explico es: ¿Cómo demonios estabas también detenido?

—A pues todo empezó porque…

…

— _Muy bien_ — _dijo la oficial cuando ya había llenado la base de datos con los nombres de los chicos_ —. _Acompáñenme, y…_

— _¡Espere!_ — _Bulma entró al departamento seguida por Milk y Gokú. Los tres se acercaron presurosos a la oficial_ —. _Ellos son inocentes ¡Solo me estaban defendiendo de los otros idiotas!_

 _Los detenidos la miraron con cara de pocos amigos ¿"Otros idiotas"?_

— _Y ¿tú eres?_ — _preguntó la policía, sardónica._

— _Bulma Brief_ — _se presentó la ojiazul, impaciente_ —. _Escuche, todavía no tenemos el dinero, pero vendrá alguien a…_

— _Ahhh, ahora te recuerdo_ — _Bulma frunció el ceño_ —. _Estuviste una vez aquí, ¿no? Tu madre te acusaba de asesinato._

 _Los presentes no tardaron en sacar conclusiones precipitadas ¿Había algo obscuro en el pasado de la amiga de Vegeta? ¡Sí que tenían mucho en común! Ambos con una historia nada feliz._

— _Eso no es asunto suyo_ — _respondió Bulma, molesta. Miró de soslayo a Vegeta, quien tenía una expresión serena. Ella entendió muy bien esa mirada._

— _Tampoco el de estos muchachos_ — _dijo la oficial arrogantemente_ —. _Haz el favor de retirarte._

— _Vamos, Bulma_ — _Milk se acercó a su amiga, la tomó del brazo y la incitó a irse._

— _¡No! ¡No me iré de aquí!_ — _explotó la ojiazul indignada. Miró directamente a la oficial_ —. _Es una persona muy desagradable._

— _¡No me faltes al respeto, niña!_

— _¡Váyase al diablo!_ — _ella no era de esas personas que perdían los estribos así, pero la forma en cómo la policía mencionó ese feo recuerdo, ese momento en que pisó por primera vez ese lugar… ¡Le valía un bledo la oficial!_

— _Bulma, tranquilízate_ — _Gokú tratando vanamente en apaciguar a los demás._

— _Bulma tiene razón, Gokú_ — _dijo Milk enojada, mientras miraba con repulsión a la policía_ — _. Es usted una odiosa._

— _¡Steve, saca a estos tres fuera de mi oficina! ¡Enciérralos con ellos!_

— _¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!_

 _Tanto Milk y Bulma ponían resistencia, mientras que Gokú y los demás solo seguían las indicaciones del pobre de Steve. Llegaron a una puerta de acero, el policía sacó una tarjeta y la deslizó en el panel de acceso. Una vez que los muchachos ya se encontraban adentro, Steve volvió a cerrar el cuarto y se retiró. Vegeta no pudo aguantar más, se alejó de sus amigos y en un rincón se acostó, tratando de dormir un poco._

— _Bien hecho, Bulma_ — _la recriminó Milk._

— _Hmp_ — _Bulma imitó el gesto de Vegeta_ —. _También fue tu culpa._

— _Bueno_ — _habló Gokú con calma_ —, _mi papá no ha de tardar en llegar._

— _¡¿TE ATREVISTE A LLAMAR A NUESTRO PADRE, KAKAROTO?!_ — _gritó un Raditz enfurecido. Vegeta estaba complacido ante eso._

— _Sí_ — _dijo Gokú, encogiéndose de hombros._

— _Eres un inútil_ — _espetó Raditz, derrotado._

— _¿En qué llegaron, ustedes?_ — _preguntó Nappa de repente._

— _En tu camioneta_ — _le_ _respondió Milk._

— _¿La cerraron bien?_ — _Nappa decidió dejar el asunto por la paz después de las miradas tan severas que le lanzaron Bulma y Milk._

 _Y así pasó el tiempo. Broly y Vegeta estaban profundamente dormidos; Gokú, Nappa y Raditz jugaban ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! Cuando vieron al grupo Ginyu jugando eso, lo encontraron entretenido y ¡Claro! Bulma y Milk estuvieron de espectadoras. Las chicas se impresionaron del hecho de que ninguno de los muchachos se quejaba de los leves golpes y rasguños que los afeminados les provocaron; era como si nunca se hubieran peleado. Minutos después los chicos se incorporaron cuando entró Steve y el oficial que había sido golpeado por Vegeta._

— _Muy bien, muchachos, a rendir declaración._

 _…_

—Después de eso— continuó Nappa con el relato—, les contamos todo a los oficiales. Bulma les dijo también que Turles quiso abusar de ella, que Ginyu y su grupo de maricones nos quisieron provocar, pero no fue suficiente para que nos dejaran salir…

— ¡Por supuesto qué no!— exclamó Bardock, molesto—. Al momento de saber sus respectivos apellidos se hicieron a la idea de sacarles beneficio... ¡Kakaroto!— el aludido le prestó su total atención—, mañana me seguirás contando. Supongo que dormiremos aquí y temprano iremos por sus cosas al lugar de la fiesta y...

— ¡Por mi camioneta! — exclamó el calvo, preocupado.

—Sí—dijo Bardock arqueando la ceja—. Iremos por la camioneta de Nappa y de ahí nos vamos a la capital del norte.

Ninguno de los muchachos pusieron objeción, algunos se levantaron del sillón dispuestos a dirigirse a una habitación para dormir las pocas horas que quedaban.

—Broly está muy dormido— dijo Raditz tratando de despertar a su amigo.

—Déjalo—le ordenó Bardock—. Me quedo en su habitación y él que se duerma ahí, solo que alguien le baje una sábana.

—Necesito un baño— dijo Nappa, se puso de pie y levantó sus brazos para estirarse—. Vegeta ya lo hizo.

Todos voltearon donde el calvo tenía clavada la mirada. Vegeta estaba ahí recargado en el marco de la entrada de la sala, recién bañado y vistiendo ropa deportiva color negro.

Bulma arrugó el entrecejo, también ansiaba darse un baño, pero no quería ir sola a su casa. Se dio cuenta que Milk ya se había retirado con Gokú a la planta de arriba, lo mismo hizo Raditz ¡No tenía opción!

—Disculpe— Bulma llamó la atención de Bardock—. Tengo que ir a mi casa, necesito bañarme y cambiarme de ropa.

—Está bien— el señor Son sabía perfectamente que la ojiazul vivía en la residencia de enfrente, pero no podía dejarla salir sola a esas horas de la madrugada—. Que Vegeta te acompañe.

Bulma aceptó encantada esa petición, miró a su amigo quien seguía con ese semblante serio e inexpresivo en su rostro.

— ¿Vegeta? — lo llamó con delicadeza.

El aludido aceptó, sonriendo por dentro, esperaba que ella se lo pidiera.

Nappa no pudo evitar carcajearse.

—No se vayan a tardar— dijo el calvo burlón, mientras Vegeta y Bulma salían de la casa.

Ambos cruzaron la calle sin ninguna prisa. El aire estaba soplando muy fuerte provocando que las hojas de los árboles cayeran armoniosamente. Llegaron a la entrada de la residencia Brief. Bulma sacó un pequeño pasador de su short, igual que Vegeta, había dejado sus cosas en la mansión donde se llevó a cabo la fiesta. Después de un corto lapso se escuchó un clic ¡Funcionó! Con la puerta abierta, los chicos se adentraron. Bulma encendió la luz rápidamente.

—Aún no me acostumbro a esta casa por las noches—se excusó Bulma cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

El joven Ouiji estaba a punto de dirigirse a la sala, pero la solicitud de la chica lo detuvo.

— ¿Me acompañas a mi habitación?—pidió la ojiazul esperanzada. Vegeta la miró y no pudo negarse, asintió con una seca cabezada—. Gracias.

Así, ambos llegaron a la habitación de la ojiazul. Vegeta solo estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, observando todo a su alrededor, era la primera vez que estaba en el cuarto de su amiga. Mientras tanto, ella estaba sacando de su armario ropa interior, un pijama y una toalla.

— ¿Y tu madre? — preguntó Ouiji secamente.

—Salió de viaje. Duérmete un rato mientras me ducho— le dijo Bulma, dirigiéndose al baño.

Vegeta no tuvo ningún interés en acostarse, había dormido muy bien cuando estuvo en ese feo lugar ¡Le recordó a su padre! Sacudió levemente la cabeza desechando ese pensamiento, no tenía caso seguir rememorando ocasiones luctuosos. Empezó a inspeccionar la habitación de Bulma ¡Por suerte! No era tan femenino el lugar. Se acercó al tocador y vio algo que le llamó la atención ¡Una Cápsula! ¿Qué tenía adentro? Sintió el impulso de accionarla para ver que contenía, pero se contuvo. Volvió a ponerla en su lugar y se dirigió a la cama, tal vez se echaría una pequeña siesta.

Bulma solo tenía en la mente un objetivo: _"Vegeta"._ Lo amaba demasiado, ya no podía más. Anhelaba estar con él, lo quería tener a lado suyo, deseaba que él solo él la convirtiera en mujer ¡En su mujer! Tanto tiempo juntos y ningún beso, eso la entristecía inmoderadamente. Cerró la llave de la regadera y tomó su toalla, empezó a secar su cuerpo mientras se untaba crema, después comenzó a vestirse. Salió del baño y no pudo evitar reír, su amado Vegeta dormía plácidamente. Se asomó por la ventana y se dio cuenta que las luces de la residencia Ouiji estaban apagadas. Ella hizo lo mismo apagando la luz de su habitación y se dirigió a su cama.

—Mi amor— lo llamó con dulzura—. Vegeta.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó semidormido, se incorporó un poco y la miró.

A pesar de que el lugar estaba obscuro pudo observarla perfectamente gracias a la luz del sol reflejada en la luna. Se veía hermosa solo con una blusa de tirantes y un short encima. Estaba muy complacido ante tan deleitosa vista.

—Quédate despierto—le pidió Bulma mientras se acercaba más a él—. Vegeta— él la miró directamente a los ojos—, quédate conmigo esta noche.

— ¿Qué?—vio que la ojiazul se había sonrojado levemente; le gustaba verla así.

—Te amo— afirmó Bulma con sinceridad vehemente en sus palabras—. Quiero que... me hagas el amor.

Vegeta no sabía que pensar, era la segunda vez que la ojiazul le declaraba sus sentimientos, pero esa era la primera vez que ella le pedía esa petición: "entregarse a él" ¡Le estaba ofreciendo su virginidad! Pero ¿Por qué él? ¿Sería justo para ella? La observó detenidamente, parecía que la chica quería echarse a llorar.

 _"¡Se está haciendo estúpidas ideas!"_

La tomó del rostro con ambas manos, necesitaba leerla.

— ¿Eso es lo qué quieres? — preguntó Vegeta con un entusiasmo contenido.

—Es lo que siento— respondió ella sin dejar de mirar esos penetrantes ojos negros—. Te amo, mi amor.

—Bulma— el joven Ouiji la acercó más hacia él, acortando la poca distancia entre ellos y, después, la besó apasionadamente.

* * *

 **Lamento tanto en tardarme en la actualización, acabo de llegar de viaje (con mi historia guardada en mi memoria) y tuve que tomar la computadora de mis abuelos, y lo peor es que estaba en otro idioma T.T pero bueno, es por eso que me tardé en actualizar.**

 **Aún no sé cuando volveré a subir el otro capítulo, pero ya se imaginan que vendrá ;)**

 **Sobre este capi (el más largo por cierto) tuve que ver DBZ la saga de Freezer, no pude evitarlo, me entró la nostalgia ¡Rayos! Hace años que no veo Dragón Ball Z y aun así me atreví a escribir este fanfic. Volví a reír con las fuerzas especiales Ginyu y sus pasos estilo Power Rangers ¡Ya había olvidado eso! XDDD , también tuve que ver la película "la última batalla de Bardock" algo así, para conocer un poco sobre la personalidad del famoso papá de GOKÚ Y RADITZ… ammm que más ¡ah si! Y también una peli donde sale Turles y convierte a Gohan en mono gigante (no recuerdo el nombre XD), solo eso. Otro motivo más por el cual me tardé. Como les digo, hace mucho que no veo uno de mis animes favoritos (qué bueno que pude verlo en español latino) una que creció escuchando las voces de Mario Castañeda, René García y Gerardo Reyero entre otros, un motivo más para estar 100 % feliz porque mañana iré a la premier de la peli DBZ "la resurrección de Freezer" T.T :3**

 **Pero bueno, no quise aburrirlos con mis explicaciones XDD ojalá y espero que les haya gustado este capi, y no se preocupen trataré de hacer ese encuentro con Bulma y Vegeta bonito ;) o apasionado, mejor salvaje ¡ay no sé! Denme ideas, aunque yo tengo unas cuantas.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Mackenzie Monyer.**

 **18/06/2015**


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al autor Akira Toriyama

Capítulo 12

"Entrega"

" _Quien ama ha vencido el mundo y no teme perder nada. El verdadero amor supone un acto de entrega total" Paulo Coelho._

Habían pasado unos treinta minutos desde que Vegeta había acompañado a Bulma a la residencia Brief. Bardock y Nappa se estaban impacientando por los ruidosos ronquidos de Broly. El calvo tenía la tentación de meter un calcetín a la boca de su amigo, pero como ahí estaba "el salvador" por haberlo sacado de la cárcel, no se atrevió hacerlo. Los párpados de ambos querían cerrarse, era obvio lo que sus mentes proyectaban: "ninguno iba a regresar".

—Ya se tardaron, ¿no?— dijo Nappa al mismo tiempo que daba un bostezo—. ¿En serio crees qué vendrán?

Bardock gruñó, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al joven Nappa.

—Los dos ya están muy grandecitos para que estén muy conscientes de lo que hacen o… lo que estén haciendo—espetó Bardock algo incomodo. El calvo lo miró extrañado—. Me iré a dormir. Hoy los quiero a todos despiertos a las 8:00 a.m.

Nappa observó su reloj, eran las 4: 58 a.m. se escandalizó por eso.

— ¡Pero sólo dormiremos tres horas!— exclamó molesto.

—Pues no pierdas el tiempo en quejarte— lo reprendió Bardock—. Lárgate a bañar y te duermes. No se te olvide apagar la luz—le dijo al mismo tiempo que salía de la sala.

Nappa se puso de pie a regañadientes e hizo lo que Bardock le pidió, y después, se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

Vegeta la besaba apasionadamente, con desespero, adhiriendo sus voraces labios contra los de ella. Sus alientos se mezclaban paulatinamente, provocando también que repercutieran sobre sus pieles. Ouiji la tomó por la nuca, empujándola hacia él para profundizar más el beso. Su lengua, irrevocablemente experta, se abrió camino en el interior de la boca femenina, saboreando y disfrutando el dulce y fresco sabor de ella. Bulma solo se dejaba llevar, nadie la había besado así, ¡jamás! Percibía un cálido y un leve dolor en su zona íntima; eso era algo nuevo, divino, no quería que eso nunca se terminara. Sus delgados labios aún seguían siendo atacados tan salvajemente por los de Ouiji. No deseaba romper ese hermoso momento, tenía miedo lo que él pudiera pensar de ella; pero la herida que le provocó el golpe de Turles en su pómulo le ardía descontroladamente que, aunque no lo anhelaba, necesitaba romper con el beso más gratificante que había experimentado en toda su vida. De pronto, sintió los dedos de Ouiji que se hundían más en su piel, ante eso no pudo evitar quejarse por el dolor en el cual estaba siendo sumida. Vegeta se dio cuenta de ello, deteniéndose a tiempo, con sumo desagrado pero con evidente preocupación. Miró a la fémina intensamente, estudiando sus finos y hermosos rasgos, buscando algún indicio de arrepentimiento; se sintió aliviado cuando no encontró retractación por parte de ella. Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que la había molestado del beso? Por consiguiente, recordó que el imbécil de Turles la había golpeado cerca del labio.

Bulma comprendió el cambio repentino de la expresión de Ouiji. Le sonrió abiertamente y, luego, lo besó en la nariz.

—No es nada —susurró ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Por favor, sígueme besando… quiero que no dejes de acariciarme.

Vegeta aceptó gustoso la petición de la ojiazul, la tomó posesivamente de la cintura y la recostó en la cama. La tenía bajo su merced, acomodándose sobre ella con deseo ferviente. Sus manos, expertas y firmes, se deslizaban con envidiable maestría sobre la suave piel de la fémina. Comenzó a acariciarla delicadamente, pero a su vez, con un afán fervoroso. Vegeta levantó sus manos y las llevó hacia el rostro femenino que lo resguardó entre sus palmas, haciendo chocar ambos labios. Al besarla lo hacía cuidadosamente, radiando la excitación que ya se intuía en el aire. Nada lo detenía esa noche, mucho menos ese inconveniente que tanto sufrimiento lo había acarreado en los últimos años. Además no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, Mei le había dado un destello de esperanza después de haberlo perdido hacía unos meses. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ese centelleo de esperanza lo pudo hallar en Bulma, aquella primera vez que la vio. Y ahora se encontraba con ella, haciéndole el amor, percibiendo una felicidad única y singular que jamás había experimentado; mucho menos con sus otros encuentros sexuales. Sus manos abandonaron el rostro de la ojiazul, llevándolos lentamente a recorrer ese cuerpo deseable que estaba bajo de él. Los roces nacían de las yemas de los dedos, muy suavemente. Se concedía la libertad de pasar por los muslos, las caderas y, finalmente, los bien desarrollados senos.

Bulma se sentía desfallecer por las caricias de Vegeta. Notó como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, se sentía afiebrada, percibiendo que sus mejillas habían adoptado un tono carmesí. La mano de Ouiji había atrapado uno de sus senos, apretándolo, amasándolo con una fuerza descomunal. Gimió. Su mente ya no concebía lógica ante ese momento. Ahora era su cuerpo el que la incitaba a seguir con esa codiciable tortura. En ese instante, vio como Ouiji se inclinaba frente a ella, con el deseo avivado en su semblante, y luego, la despojó de su _short_ junto con las bragas. Bulma se sonrojó furormente, los ojos codiciosos de Ouiji no la tranquilizaban del todo. Luego siguió él, deshaciéndose de la sudadera, mostrando su firme y musculoso torso. Ambos se sentían complacidos por lo que veían. Volvió a sentirlo muy cerca de su cuerpo, percibiendo el calor que emanaba en él. Ella no quiso quedarse atrás a las ardorosas caricias, no podía perder esa gloriosa oportunidad de permitirse tocarlo con libertad. Sus suaves y delicadas manos tantearon el pecho fornido del chico, deslizando y dibujando con sus yemas un largo camino de puro musculo. Vegeta sonrió ante la acción de la ojiazul, él sabía que la joven era inexperta y, al ver que ella también se unía a la misma pasión y revocable deseo, lo incitaba a seguir con eminente determinación. Poco a poco, Ouiji comenzó a levantar la blusa de la muchacha, dejándose deleitar por esos firmes, redondos, grandes y rozados pechos. La prenda quedó despojada completamente de la, ahora, sonrojada ojiazul —ningún chico la había visto desnuda—, Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa burlona, le gustaba mucho verla así.

 _"Es perfecta"_ sonrió él complacido ante lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Se abalanzó sobre la muchacha con exasperación, besándola con euforia, sintiendo los endurecidos pechos de ella rozando su piel. Una de sus manos se escabulló hacia abajo, percibiendo un ingrávido temblor bajo de él. Su dedo índice se acercó a la entrada de la chica, notando los labios hinchados de esa delicada zona. Bulma gimió ante ese acto. Ouiji, sin esperar una aprobación, adentró su dedo en el sexo femenino, desplegando las pieles, masajeando el clítoris delicadamente.

— ¡Ahhh Vegeta!— suspiró ella en la boca de él, mientras sentía el dedo entrar en su húmeda y delicada cavidad.

El joven Ouiji esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, pudo comprobar que Bulma estaba muy excitada. Sintió los jugos lubricantes en su dedo y, sin más, metió otro dos provocando que los músculos íntimos de la joven se tensaran. Con rapidez, metía y sacaba los dedos sin desenfreno, corrompiendo toda coherencia en ella. Bulma temblaba, las gotas de su sudor le hacían sentir frío, y una electricidad inexplicable le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Su clítoris seguía siendo infringido con la mano experta de Vegeta. Con una intuición desmedida, comenzó a menear sus caderas, siguiendo el mismo ritmo que los dedos de Ouiji. El vaivén de sus movimientos eran lentos y acompasados, su cintura se agitaba de lado a lado y luego de arriba a abajo, imitando la oscilación de el salir y entrar de los dedos del chico.

Vegeta concluyó con el beso, y la miró: Bulma Brief tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta, las mejillas sonrojadas y gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente. Con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, Ouiji se enderezó un poco, ladeando su cabeza para arremeter en el cuello femenino, succionando la suave e intrigante piel de ella con base a besos y mordidas ardientes. La escuchó gemir de dolor, sus dedos aún no habían abandonado el sexo de la chica. Con el uso de su lengua, siguió lamiéndola, dejando un camino de saliva sobre ella. Su boca hambrienta se desvió más hacia abajo, topándose con unos montes que lo esperaban ansiosos.

La ojiazul sintió sus pechos ser salvajemente profanados por el chico que amaba. ¡Demonios! Se sentía una completa masoquista al disfrutar el dolor que él le estaba induciendo. Sus pechos estaban siendo succionados, paulatinamente, en un bravío entusiasmo. La lengua de Ouiji jugueteaba con su rosada areola, mordisqueándola y besándola sin desenfreno. Con la mano que él tenía libre, atrapaba y apretaba su otro seno. Los dedos que estaban en su sexo continuaban irrumpiendo en su estrecho interior. De pronto, le llegó una inexplicable, pero a la vez, una afanosa contracción en su zona intima. El orgasmo la golpeó como si de un descomunal peñasco se tratara, su cuerpo sucumbió a la corriente abrasadora de la cual fue prisionera. Quedó inmóvil bajo la merced de Ouiji. Trataba de a compensar su respiración, regresando en sí en cuestión de segundos. En ese lapso la ojiazul creyó que esto no podía ser mejor, especial, ¡un sueño hecho realidad! Hasta que Ouiji sacó los dedos impregnados de su flujo, se incorporó sobre ella y le levantó las rodillas, abriendo así sus piernas para que él tuviera un perfecto panorama de sus partes intimas. Bulma hizo acto de querer cerrarlas, la vergüenza se manifestó en su semblante, pero Ouiji se percató de sus intenciones y no se lo permitió.

El muchacho se colocó frente a ella, agachando su cabeza en dirección al sexo de la ojiazul. Acercó su nariz en esa zona íntima, inhalando el dulce olor de ese flujo lubricante. Tomó entre sus manos esas dos nalgas redondas y tajadas, levantando levemente la cintura de la chica. La sintió estremecer y, sin más preámbulos, adentró su lengua en el humedecido clítoris. Bulma no pudo sofocar ese grito de placer que se había quedado atorado en su garganta; salió libremente junto con el nombre del hombre que la estaba haciendo desfallecer. Sintió como la lengua de Vegeta irrumpía en su entrada, armoniosamente. Bulma, desesperada de placer, lo tomó por el cabello a incitarlo a que continuara con la extenuante tortura. La punta de la lengua de Ouiji recorría los labios interiores hinchados de la chica, usando su boca también para morder y succionar los húmedos pliegues hasta donde podía llegar a corromperla. El deleite llegó para ella cuando sintió venir su segundo orgasmo. El arquear de su espalda se hizo presente ante tal sensación de adrenalina. Vegeta se enderezó, relamiéndose los labios frente a la mirada vehemente de la muchacha. Comenzó a despojarse del _pans_ y del bóxer sin quitarle los ojos de encima a una agitada y excitada Bulma.

Ella miró a su hombre desnudo, se ruborizó cuando observó la virilidad sobresaliente de él.

El joven Ouiji se posicionó sobre la fémina, la miró y pudo observar que sus ojos azules transmitían lujuria, pasión y amor.

Bulma se estremeció cuando sintió el miembro excitado del chico cerca de su sexo, ya podía intuir lo que iba a pasar a continuación; Ouiji la volvió a besar para tratar de tranquilizarla. El cuerpo de la chica se tensó, estaba nerviosa, de eso no había ninguna duda. No obstante, ambicionaba irrevocablemente con un deseo ardiente y unas incontroladas ansias de entregar su pureza al joven que amaba con todo su corazón.

Vegeta comenzó abrir lentamente las piernas de Bulma, sin embargo, ella por reflejo las cerró.

—Mírame— demandó con voz ronca. La chica lo obedeció sin titubear.

En los ojos negros azabaches se podían ver lujuria y seguridad, y tomando en cuenta eso, la ojiazul sabía que él nunca la lastimaría.

Vegeta vio en los ojos de Bulma Brief que ya estaba lista, volvió a abrir sus piernas mientras se acomodaba. Tomó su miembro erecto, colocando la punta frente al sexo femenino. Trató de estimularla acariciando el clítoris con su pene. La oyó suspirar llena de excitación. Eso le hizo ver como un indicio de que ella ya estaba lista.

Bulma sintió el miembro del chico entrar lentamente en su interior. Cerró los ojos, nerviosa, esperando sentir el declive de su pureza. Se sostuvo con la ayuda de los brazos de Ouiji, enterrando sus uñas en la bronceada piel, esperando deseosa ser la mujer de Vegeta Ouiji.

Vegeta se adentró poco a poco en ella, sintiendo los pliegues de la carne ser despejados con su palpitante pene. Pudo notar la estrechez de la joven y, de una sola estocada, arremetió hasta la matriz rompiendo por completo la pared virginal de, su ahora, mujer. Las uñas se enterraron más en su piel, escuchándola sollozar de dolor. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos, sintiendo algo liquido y caliente deslizarse por su miembro. Con cuidado, trató de sacar su virilidad que, ahora, estaba manchado de la sangre que fue causada por el mancillamiento de la virginidad de su mujer.

— ¡Ahhh, Vegeta!—gimió ella con lágrimas en los ojos, aferrándose más en los brazos de Ouiji.

—Bulma, ¿estás bien?— Vegeta se detuvo, manteniéndose inmóvil con tal de no lastimarla; una parte de su pene aún seguía dentro de ella, cálido y punzante.

—M-me... duele— sollozó ella, respirando con dificultad, aún percibiendo ese insoportable ardor en su zona intima.

Vegeta no puedo evitar molestarse. Una actitud demasiada infantil y egoísta, recordándose a sí mismo que era la primera vez de su Bulma, comprendiendo también que hacer el amor involucraba la felicidad y el disfrute por ambos lados. Por esos motivos, y por el bien de ella, decidió sacar su pene lentamente.

—¡No, Vegeta!—gimoteó Bulma al leer las intenciones de Ouiji. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras con lacerantes suplicas le decía—: De verdad quiero esto… pero… no pensé que doliera tanto…

— ¿Quieres que continúe?— preguntó él con la voz ronca mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Sí—afirmó la ojiazul con una determinación que llenó de euforia su acompasado corazón.

Ouiji suspiró, apoyó sus brazos sobre la cama, atrapando los labios de su mujer. Mientras la besaba, empezó a penetrarla despaciosamente. La ojiazul volvió a notar un agudo dolor en su vagina, siendo irrumpida por el miembro de Ouiji. Tardó unos cuantiosos minutos para acostumbrarse a esa sensación tan excitante, de un exorbitante placer que la llenó de dicha y de deseo. Vegeta rió complacido cuando Bulma lentamente comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo que las embestidas aumentaran el ritmo. Se podía escuchar los testículos impactar contra el trasero de la chica, revoloteando sin cesar ante tan frenéticos movimientos. Vegeta se incorporó, apoyándose en las rodillas de la ojiazul y, con fuerza incontenida, la penetró hasta el fondo. Un gemido de placer arremetió hasta sus oídos. Tomándola por la cintura, la empujó hasta hacerla chocar contra su pelvis, arremetiendo muy en el fondo. Queriendo abrazarla mientras la penetraba, la tomó del trasero haciendo que ambos se incorporaran en la cama. Ella, con el uso de sus piernas, lo abrazaba sin dejar de saltar como una desquiciada, guiando el ritmo de las embestidas. Los movimientos eran muy rápidos, profundos, sincronizados; ambos cuerpos desnudos se complementaban como uno solo. El placer que emanaba en ambos era infinito, placentero, no había palabras para describir esa experiencia que estaban viviendo con envidiable plenitud.

— ¡OH, VEGETA!— gritó Bulma Brief cuando sintió venir su tercer orgasmo, aprisionando a su hombre entre sus brazos, besándolo endemoniadamente para apaciguar una exorbitante sensación en la cual fue dominada.

— ¡MUJER!— bramó Vegeta cuando sintió venirse dentro de ella.

Sus respiraciones se volvieron pausadas y desproporcionadas. Gracias al abrazo, al sumo contacto de sus cuerpos, sus secreciones se mezclaron hasta formar una combinación perfecta y aromática.

Con las fuerzas regeneradas, Bulma y Vegeta decidieron volver a revivir el episodio de hacía unos momentos, retornando hacer el amor, dejándose llevar por el placer y la lujuria. Ese instante se estaba convirtiendo en algo significativo para ambos. Bulma no quería que esta vez fuera la última, esa sensación de sentir a Vegeta dentro de ella… deseaba con anhelo muchos encuentros así con él.

El vaivén de ambos cuerpos estaba siendo muy profundo, las arremetidas ahora eran exigentes, dinámicas, centelleantes. Vegeta estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, teniendo a Bulma sobre él, frente a frente, moviéndose a un ritmo frenético. El joven Ouiji miraba con furor los pechos de su mujer moviéndose al compás de sus meneos, tratando de atraparlos con su hambrienta boca. Con sus manos puestas en las caderas de la joven, la incitaba a seguir muy deprisa, dando nuevamente el nacimiento de esa sensación electrizante, cuyo acto desencadenó que ambos llegaran al clímax. Vegeta abrazó a Bulma, llevándosela con él, acostándola en la cama, acomodándose sobre ella. Exhausto, sacó su miembro flácido —saturado de semen, flujo y sangre—, del sexo femenino. Ambos inhalaban muy agitadamente, sus pechos subían y bajaban al compás de una sofocante respiración. Bulma se sintió rara al no tener dentro de ella el miembro de su hombre. Observó que éste se acostaba del otro lado de la cama. Sin más preámbulos, se acercó a Ouiji y recargó su cabeza en el musculoso pecho de él, abrazándolo con un solo brazo. Vegeta la tomó con suma posesión de la cintura y, en un rápido movimiento, cubrió los cuerpos desnudos con una suave y blanca sabana.

—Eres mía—afirmó Vegeta Ouiji aferrándose a Bulma Brief con una sola mano y, con la otra, la tomó de la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran—. Ahora eres mi mujer— sentenció él con voz posesiva.

Bulma esbozó una enorme sonrisa, en ese instante era la mujer más feliz de la tierra, ¡no!, más bien de todo el maldito universo.

—Soy tuya, Vegeta— afirmó ella con un brillo peculiar en los ojos.

* * *

Los rayos del sol empezaron a aparecer. La habitación no tardó en iluminarse por la luz solar. Vegeta se movió un poco de la cama, indicio de que comenzaba a despertarse. Abrió los ojos y se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro ante el inminente recuerdo de la noche anterior. Volteó al otro lado de la cama y ahí se hallaba ella. Bulma estaba profundamente dormida, unos cuantos mechones cubrían su hermoso rostro; estos fueron retirados por el joven Ouiji para apreciarla mejor. Esa acción hizo que ella abriera poco a poco los parpados, y lo primero que vio fue la intensa mirada de su amado Vegeta. La muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa, se incorporó lentamente y lo besó. Ambos querían volver a hacer el amor, querían entregarse nuevamente. Empezaron a besarse desenfrenadamente, mientras que las manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro. El encantó se rompió cuando el celular de Vegeta sonó.

— ¡Mierda!— gruñó Ouiji. Se deshizo del beso, se volteó del otro lado de la cama para tomar su _pans_ que estaba en el piso y sacó su teléfono oculto en un bolsillo. Miró la pantalla y puso mala cara—. ¡¿Qué demonios quieres, Nappa?!

— _Muy buenos días, Vegeta_ —dijo el aludido con voz burlona—. _¿Cómo amanecieron?_

—Déjate de estupideces y dime: ¡¿Qué rayos quieres?!—ordenó Ouiji sumamente fastidiado.

Nappa dejó de lado sus burlas e ironías y habló en su tono normal.

— _Bardock ya nos está apurando, pasaremos por mi camioneta y de ahí a la mansión a recoger nuestras cosas para luego irnos a la capital del norte. ¿Te quedas o te vas?_

Vegeta frunció más el ceño, volteó a ver a Bulma, ella estaba expectante. Ladeó la cabeza para volver su atención a la ventana, necesitaba arreglar ese asunto de una vez por todas, no había problema en posponer lo que estaban haciendo, además, había tiempo para eso y más.

—Los alcanzaré más al rato— Bulma cambió su expresión a una molesta—. Necesito ir a la empresa, y también quiero hablar con Bardock. ¡Cierras muy bien mi casa, imbécil! Ya sabes donde se guardan las llaves.

— _Sí, vegeta. Nos vemos más tarde_ — y, dicho eso, colgó.

— ¿Te vas?— preguntó Bulma, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Nos vamos—enfatizó Ouiji. Se incorporó de la cama y comenzó a cambiarse rápidamente—. Métete a bañar… iremos a la capital del norte

— ¿No te vas a bañar tú también?— preguntó la chica confundida mientras miraba a Vegeta ponerse la sudadera.

—Aquí no tengo ropa— respondió cortante.

El chico Ouiji se sentó en el colchón para poder ponerse los tenis. En ese instante sintió unos largos y delgados brazos rodeándolo por atrás. Bulma empezó a morderle el lóbulo.

—Te pones la ropa deportiva— dijo ella cerca del oído de él—. Báñate conmigo, así ahorraríamos agua.

Ouiji no pudo evitar reír por las insinuaciones de su mujer.

Vegeta, en un rápido movimiento, tomó a Bulma de la cintura sentándola en su regazo. Él ya estaba vestido mientras que ella estaba completamente desnuda.

—Mujer —comenzó a acariciarla, deslizando sus dedos desde la mandíbula hasta los pechos de la chica.

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior ante los roces de Ouiji.

—Habrá tiempo para después —dijo él, muy excitado. Ella sí que lo volvía loco, nunca estaba tan cerca de perder los estribos así—. Báñate, en diez minutos te quiero lista.

Bulma asintió de mala gana, se incorporó y tomó una toalla de su silla de escritorio; tratando de no demostrar una sutil molestia respecto a un leve ardor que sentía en su zona intima. Vegeta solo la miraba divertido.

Una vez que Ouiji escuchó el agua salir de la regadera, se dispuso a marcharse de la habitación de su mujer para irse directo a su casa.

...

El joven Ouiji ya estaba dentro de su carro esperando a la ojiazul. Miraba su reloj con un evidente aire de impaciencia, esperar nunca había sido lo suyo. Por fin, después de varios minutos, vio a su mujer salir de la casa vestida con una blusa rosa y un _short_ negro haciendo juego con unos zapatos casuales. — _"Espectacular"_ —. Bulma tomó el asiento del copiloto mirando de reojo a Vegeta. Éste se veía totalmente guapo con una camisa azul marino y un pantalón de mezclilla. El joven Ouiji pisó el acelerador con destino a la capital del norte.

* * *

Durante el camino, Bulma no podía borrar su sonrisa de felicidad, se sentía dichosa, feliz, ¡Muy feliz! Por el momento no sabía que le esperaría en su relación con Vegeta. ¿Llegaría a algo más que una simple amistad? ¿Querría él que fueran novios? Conociendo al joven Ouiji no podía esperar una declaración por parte de él ya que era demasiado orgulloso, y jamás se rebajaría a pedir algo a alguien. Aunque, ¿tampoco por ella? Tantas preguntas cuyas respuestas no podía a anticipar.

Vegeta, mientras manejaba, observaba las llamadas perdidas de su celular, la mayoría eran de su madre. Decidió no regresárselas, ya la vería más tarde. Supuso que Bardock y los demás ya se encontraban en la capital del norte. Vegeta no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué le esperaría con Mei y Gine cuando ambas mujeres se enterasen de lo ocurrido en la fiesta. Eso era lo de menos para el chico Ouiji, y sobre lo que les pudo haber pasado al grupo Ginyu, pues eso definitivamente le importaba un bledo. Dejó su celular en un portavasos y prestó su total atención a la carretera.

—Creí que habías dejado tu celular en la mansión— habló Bulma de repente.

—Así fue— contestó Vegeta, mirando de soslayo a la chica—. Este celular lo uso para mis asuntos de la empresa.

¡Claro! Asuntos de la empresa que Bulma no sabía. Vegeta aprovechó que el tema ya había salido a la luz para contarle todo a la ojiazul. Empresa fundada por el señor Ouiji y el señor Son, dedicada a la bolsa de valores, siendo en sí, la compañía de más ingresos económicos de los últimos años. Desde que apresaron al señor Ouiji, al joven Vegeta lo nombraron como el sucesor de la presidencia, pero por ser menor de edad ese cargo se lo dieron a Mei; o eso era lo que el consejo y todo colaborador creían. Después de esa tediosa explicación, el silencio regresó al auto. Bulma cabeceaba, bostezaba y sus parpados querían cerrarse. Vegeta se dio cuenta de ello.

— ¿Tienes sueño?—preguntó el muchacho en tono sarcástico.

—Solo un poco—respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

—Si Nappa no nos hubiera interrumpido, ahora mismo seguiríamos con nuestros asuntos— dijo él con voz lasciva. Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a la chica.

—O por tus asuntos de querer ir a tu empresa y ver a Bardock— espetó Bulma aún con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Vegeta frunció el ceño ante lo que vio en su pantalla táctil full de su coche: "llamada entrante". Y para fastidiarlo más el remitente era Gokú. Decidió aceptar la llamada.

— ¡¿Qué quieres, Kakaroto?!

— _¡Hola, Vegeta!_ —saludó Gokú con su usual amabilidad—. _¿Ya vienes?_

—Sí— respondió Ouiji cortante.

Se escucharon unas risitas del otro lado de la línea.

 _— ¡Por cierto, Vegeta! Ya me contó Nappa que pasaste la noche con Bulma_ —dijo Gokú, pícaramente. Ahora Vegeta era el sonrojado—. _Ya te habías tardado_.

— ¡Idiota! —gritó Vegeta, colérico—. ¡Ella te está escuchando!

— _¿Qué? ¿Bulma viene contigo?_

—Te lo acabo de decir, imbécil

— _Ahhh_ —hubo unos segundos de incomodo silencio—. _¡Hola, Bulma!_

— ¡Hola, Gokú! ¿Milk está allá contigo?— habló la chica divertida mirando burlonamente a un ruborizado joven Ouiji.

— _No_ — Vegeta se alegró por esa respuesta—. _Después de ir a la mansión por nuestras cosas (que por cierto aquí tenemos sus pertenencias), fuimos a dejarla a su casa._

—Kakaroto, ¿qué pasó con Gine y mi madre? ¿Se enteraron de que estuvimos detenidos?

Tanto Vegeta y Bulma esperaban ansiosos la respuesta, aunque claro, el chico Ouiji no parecía importarle.

— _No. Mi papá nos advirtió que nuestras madres sabían otra versión y fue... ¿Cuál me dijo? ¡Ah, ya me acordé! Las llantas de la camioneta de Nappa se poncharon._

—Obviamente no se creyeron esa estupidez— dijo Vegeta con el ceño fruncido. Bulma solo se dedicaba a escuchar la conversación.

— _Yo creo que sí, porque cuando llegamos a casa mi mamá y Mei nos trataron normal. De hecho nos preguntaron si nos la pasamos bien._

— ¡Hmp! Conociendo a mi madre me atacará con un molesto y extenuado interrogatorio— expresó Ouiji con fastidio—. No hubo castigo, ¿cierto, Kakaroto?

— _¡Por supuesto qué no!_ —respondió Gokú, sonriente; su amigo era muy astuto—. _¿Vendrán a mi casa?_

—Pasaremos primero a la empresa, necesito hablar con tu padre— respondió Vegeta con voz seria.

— _Está bien, nos vemos al rato. ¡Adiós!_ —se despidió Gokú y, luego, cortó la llamada.

— ¿Cómo le hicieron Gokú y Raditz para salvarse del castigo de Bardock?— preguntó Bulma, perpleja.

—Sabe lo que ocurrió— respondió Vegeta encogiéndose de hombros. Volteó a ver a Bulma, ella tenía una mirada confusa —. Dedúcelo.

Una rápida rememorización de lo que pasó desde que Bardock los había rescatado de la prisión. Obviamente cuando vio al señor Son, éste estaba molesto pero conservaba la calma. Tal vez un padre normal hubiera bombardeado a los hijos con preguntas enfrente de los policías, pero Bardock no lo hizo. Decidió salir antes de ese lugar y que mejor que escuchar las versiones de todos en una zona donde nadie podría escucharlos. Era claro que buscaba una respuesta y de la boca de todos, excepto de…

—No quiso escuchar la versión de Raditz— dijo Bulma después de unos segundos de silencio—. Pudo haber cambiado la...

—Exacto— dijo Vegeta extasiado por la inteligencia de su mujer—. Era obvio que Bardock estaba molesto, pero no podía tomar represalias contra sus hijos y contra nosotros. Tenía que escuchar toda la historia y conociendo muy bien a los Son, Kakaroto es sincero mientras que Raditz suele exagerar mucho las cosas; sus versiones tienen que salvarlo siempre. Los que no se librarán de un castigo son Nappa y Broly.

— ¡Pero ellos tampoco tuvieron la culpa!— gritó Bulma indignada.

—En esta ocasión no, pero Bardock los ha salvado en muchas otras situaciones. Ya es hora de que ese par paguen por esos favores.

Bulma se limitó a no seguir hablando, los parpados le pesaban y supuso que en unos minutos caería dormida. Vegeta solo estaba atento en el camino, miraba de soslayo a su chica, y una picara sonrisa de esbozaba en su atractivo rostro. Los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su mente, reviviendo cada detalle de lo que había ocurrido en la noche. Él sabía perfectamente que había sido diferente. ¿Con cuantas mujeres se había acostado? Era obvio que había disfrutado el sexo con todas, y su primera vez no fue la excepción, pero con Bulma había sido distinto. Tal vez porque por parte de ella había amor, pero ¿por parte de él? Volvió a mirarla, ya estaba muy dormida, decidió no despertarla. — _"Me conviene que aún siga dormida hasta que lleguemos a la empresa"_ —. Faltaban 40 minutos de camino, aunque para Vegeta frente al volante, solo 20.

* * *

Aparcó su auto afuera del edificio, echó una ojeada a su alrededor —"nada sospechoso"—. Bulma ya no sintió el movimiento del carro y abrió los ojos lentamente; ya habían llegado a su destino. Ambos bajaron del coche y cruzaron la calle hacia la empresa. Bulma observó que el edificio era de una estructura asimétrica plateada de formas suaves, sin aberturas visibles excepto por la puerta principal, la cubierta semitransparente permitía que la planta superior se iluminara directamente por la luz del sol. Subieron los escalones de la puerta principal, en ella, salían y entraban personas vestidas con ropa sastre, muy presentables para su gusto. Ambos entraron al vestíbulo de baldosas blancas y grises, era un lugar enorme e impecable. Vegeta se encaminó hacia la recepción seguido por Bulma.

— ¡Joven, Vegeta! Muy buenos días— saludó amablemente una mujer atractiva de pelo y ojos morados, estaba vestida con una falda muy corta y una camisa que mostraba un exuberante escote.

—Ranfan —saludó Vegeta con cara de pocos amigos—. ¿Bardock está en la oficina?

—Sí, señor —dijo la recepcionista amablemente mirando de soslayo a Bulma—. Llegó hace como una hora.

—Bien.

Caminaron directamente hacia una rampa conduciéndolos a las escaleras metálicas. La construcción inferior estaba a base de yeso y mármol haciéndolo un lugar totalmente blanco. Al llegar al segundo piso doblaron a la derecha pasando por otro vestíbulo más iluminado y colorido. Trotaron hacia al fondo llegando a los elevadores. Una vez los dos adentro, Vegeta accionó los botones de los números del último piso superior. Bulma aprovechó el lugar para besar a su hombre. Él no se quedó atrás, la empujó levemente, haciendo que ella quedara recargada en la pared. El beso era muy apasionado y salvaje, las manos de Vegeta recorrían los suaves muslos de la chica, mientras que ella se aferraba al cuello de él. Ambos cuerpos emanaban deseo y pasión. Bulma dio un brinco aferrando sus piernas en la cintura de Ouiji, automáticamente él la tomó por el trasero.

—Oh, Vegeta— gimió la muchacha sintiendo el miembro endurecido de Vegeta rozando su zona intima.

El chico Ouiji paró de repente, ese no era el lugar ni el momento indicado ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? ¡En su empresa estaba prohibido hacer esas escenas! Y como uno de los dueños… ¡No estaba respetando esas normas! Bulma comprendió la acción, el sonrojo y la vergüenza invadió su rostro. Bajó lentamente sus piernas y se alejó un poco de Vegeta. Ambos no dijeron nada, afortunadamente el elevador no se abrió mientras estaban en sus asuntos… privados. Aún faltaban cinco pisos más para llegar a la oficina de Bardock. El chico Ouiji se dio la vuelta esperando que ella no se hubiera percatado de un percance.

 _"Maldita bruja"_ pensó Vegeta, mientras se daba cuenta de que tenía una prominente erección.

Tenía que relajarse y serenarse, esa mujer sí que lo ponía loco de placer y de deseo. Por suerte, todo estaba regresando a la normalidad. La puerta se abrió y ambos salieron del elevador, totalmente ruborizados. Caminaron por un pasillo muy estrecho y, al llegar al fondo, se cruzaron con unas escaleras. Subieron en ellas llegando a un _lobby_ moderno.

—Dime, Vegeta: ¿solo se dedican a la bolsa de valores?— preguntó Bulma de repente, no le gustaba que hubiera tensión entre ella y él.

—Anteriormente sí —contestó el joven Ouiji agradecido de que le hablara. No le agradaba a él dar el primer paso—. Ahora tenemos otro proyecto.

— ¿De qué se trata?— preguntó la ojiazul curiosa.

—Es secreto—espetó Ouiji con arrogancia. Bulma frunció el ceño molesta—. No comas ansias, mujer. Pronto lo sabrás.

Bulma no insistió más. En el _lobby_ no había mucha gente, solo la recepcionista y una mujer joven de pelo negro y corto. Vegeta se dio cuenta de quién era y trotó en dirección a ella.

— ¡¿Tú?!— gritó Ouiji furioso.

— ¿Qué?— la mujer se dio media vuelta y sonrió sínicamente al ver al joven empresario—. Ahhh pero... ¡si tú eres el hijo de Vegeta! ¿Cierto? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Cómo has crecido!— la fémina acortó la poca distancia que la separaba de los allegados—. La última vez que te vi… ¿tenías? ¡Ash! No lo recuerdo, solo eras un mocoso en ese entonces, pero ahora ¡mírate! Eres todo un galán… Debo admitir que eres mucho más guapo que tu padre.

— ¿Qué haces en mi empresa?— preguntó Vegeta con veneno en la voz.

A Bulma se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. La tensión que se sentía en la sala emanaba un mal presentimiento. La mujer no se inmutó por el tono del joven Ouiji, al contrario, le pareció muy divertido.

—Cálmate, guapo —canturreó la morena. Hizo un ademán con la mano como si ahuyentara una molesta mosca—. Solo eres dueño de la mitad de esta compañía— Vegeta ejercía mucha presión en sus puños —. Vine a ver a Bardock.

— ¡Lárgate!— escupió el chico con frialdad.

— ¡Ay, hermoso! ¿Te gustaría atenderme tú?

— ¿Fasha?— los tres voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz.

— ¡Bardock!— dijo la aludida mientras se acercaba al señor Son—. Necesito hablar contigo… es urgente.

—Lo que tengas que decirme házselo saber a Zorn, es mi mano derecha —le dijo con fastidio. Después miró al chico Ouiji—. Pasa, Vegeta.

Él asintió, le lanzó a Fasha una fría mirada y, luego, se volteó a ver a Bulma.

—No tardo.

La chica asintió. Vegeta se adentró a la oficina de Bardock.

* * *

Fasha solo se dedicaba a estudiar a la joven de cabellos azules. Por lo poco que conocía a Vegeta se podría decir que no era inusual de él traer a sus amiguitos a su querida y amada empresa. ¿Quién era ella? La respuesta obvia sería que era la novia del joven empresario. ¿Novia? ¿Por qué no? El muchacho era muy atractivo a la vista de cualquier chica, sumándole una inteligencia privilegiada y ¡claro! con mucho pero mucho dinero. Encontrarse a un chico con esas características era casi imposible. ¿Qué mujer no querría un novio así?

Bulma hacía lo mismo con la hermosa Fasha, no se dejaba intimidar con esa mirada penetrante que la morena le lanzaba. La pelea de miradas terminó cuando un hombre apuesto, joven y presentable llegó al _lobby_.

— _Bonjour_ , Zorn!— saludó Fasha adoptando un sofisticado acento francés.

—Me dijo Bardock que quieres hablar conmigo—dijo el hombre en un tono tranquilo.

—En realidad era con tu jefe—espetó Fasha frunciendo el ceño—. Solo vine a despedirme y con la noticia de que esta será la última vez que pisaré este lugar—pensó que no tenía caso decirle a Zorn lo que ella tenía planeado a hablar con Bardock.

Zorn arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Conseguí un buen empleo en la capital del sur— habló ella con arrogancia—. Ahí sí sabrán valorar mis… capacidades.

—Pues… te deseo mucha suerte— dijo el hombre cortésmente.

—Gracias, pero no la necesito— Zorn rodó los ojos ante las soberbias palabras de Fasha—. ¿Sabes?, me quedaría pero… lástima que siga siendo un mocoso.

— ¡Qué descarada eres, Fasha!—bufó el hombre mirando desaprobatoriamente a Fasha. Bulma escuchaba todo con atención—. Primero con el padre y ahora con…

— ¡Cállate, imbécil!— espetó la mujer molesta. Miró de reojo a la recepcionista y a la chica Brief, Fasha recuperó sus facciones—. Bueno, me tengo que ir. _Au revoir, cher!_

* * *

— ¡¿Por qué mierda está esa puta en mi empresa?!— preguntó Vegeta colérico una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

—No lo sé— Bardock se dedicó a tomar asiento—, pero Zorn lo averiguará.

El chico Ouiji hizo una mueca de desagrado, jamás pensó que la volvería a ver. ¡Ella ya no tenía nada que hacer en SU empresa! ¿O sí? ¡NO! Por supuesto que ya no. Él se había encargado de que la tal "Fasha" ya no tuviera relación alguna con su compañía. ¡Maldita mujer!

Bardock observó que Vegeta ya se había calmado. Le hizo un ademán al chico para que tomara asiento y, así lo hizo.

—Me di cuenta que trajiste a Bulma.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —espetó Ouiji con voz agresiva.

—Esto es en serio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— demandó el chico exaltado.

—Dime una cosa, Vegeta: ¿Ella es solo diversión para ti o...?

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso?!—endilgó Ouiji furioso. Bardock arqueó una ceja—. Con Bulma es diferente.

—Escúchame, Vegeta…

—No me sermonees, Bardock— dijo el joven Ouiji con voz cansada—. Yo sé lo que hago.

— ¿Qué me dices de tus otras conquistas?

—En ese entonces solo era un mocoso, no estaba muy consciente de mis acciones— Bardock solo se dedicó a observar al joven, expectante—. Ya te lo dije, con Bulma es diferente. Ella es…

— ¿Importante para ti?— no hubo respuesta—. Vegeta, orgulloso como siempre.

— ¿Cómo va todo?— preguntó Ouiji irritado queriendo dejar el tema de Bulma por la paz antes de que también le preguntaran el motivo de por qué no había llegado a dormir en la madrugada.

—Tus acciones crecieron un…

—No me refiero a eso.

Bardock sonrió.

—Corporación Cápsula se posicionó en tan poco tiempo en el mercado corporativo capital— hizo una pequeña pausa mientras sacaba dos folders de un cajón—. Las cápsulas Hoi-Poi ganaron una gran popularidad nunca antes vista en otro producto y, déjame decirte, que las ganancias crecieron un 35, 8 % en el último trimestre.

— ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

—$204, 2 millones de zenis— el joven Ouiji no pudo ocultar su sorpresa—. Te doy el reporte para que lo revises y aprovechando…— Bardock le entregó dos folders azules a Vegeta—, también te doy el de tus acciones.

—Veo que hiciste mi trabajo— dijo el chico Ouiji al mismo tiempo que revisaba los documentos.

—No tenía nada que hacer— el señor Son se encogió de hombros—. Además, Nappa y Broly estarán ayudándome en la oficina. ¡Más tiempo libre para mí!

—Quiero que alejes a esos dos de mis asuntos.

—No te preocupes, Vegeta— el aludido asintió y se puso de pie. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero el grito de Bardock hizo que se detuviera—. ¡Espera!

— ¿Ahora qué quieres?— preguntó Ouiji sin siquiera voltearse.

— ¿Por qué te peleaste con Turles?

—No me digas que ninguno de los insectos te lo dijo— Bardock suspiró derrotado, Vegeta era muy astuto—. Lo supuse.

—Solo quería escuchar tu versión— se excusó él.

— ¿Escuchaste la versión de todos?

—Sí —respondió Bardock sin comprender la pregunta del muchacho.

—Entonces quédate con la de Kakaroto.

* * *

Vegeta salió de la oficia y se llevó una sorpresa al no encontrar a Bulma por ningún lado. Observó que la recepcionista estaba acomodando unos papeles, gruñó por lo bajo y fastidiado se dirigió a ella.

—Lemlia, ¿dónde está la niña que venía conmigo?

—Señor Vegeta— saludó Lemlia nerviosamente—. Hace rato la vi, estaba por acá.

— ¿Te dijo a donde iría?— preguntó el joven, demandante.

—No, señor—en ese instante Lemlia observó que Bulma entraba al _lobby_ —. ¡Ah, mire! Ahí viene.

—Vegeta— dijo Bulma sonriente.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas?— el joven Ouiji estaba eufórico.

—Solo fui al baño— dijo ella, molesta.

—Vámonos de aquí.

...

Ahora se dirigían a la mansión de la familia Son. Durante el transcurso del camino, el tema del elevador no salió a la luz; aunque ninguno de los dos iba a olvidar lo que ocurrió ahí. Estaban a muy pocos kilómetros de la casa de Gokú cuando Bulma preguntó:

—Vegeta, ¿quién era ella?

Él sabía perfectamente a quién se refería Bulma. El joven Ouiji puso una mueca de disgusto pero aun así respondió.

—Su nombre es Fasha y fue la amante de mi padre— respondió el muchacho, cortante.

Bulma abrió los ojos como platos, el padre de su enamorado sí que era un hombre repulsivo y déspota. Miró de soslayo a Vegeta, supuso que solo le respondería eso, por ahora. Por fin llegaron a la mansión de Gokú. El joven Ouiji no pudo evitar ver de reojo la residencia vecina, que tampoco para Bulma no pasó de desapercibida.

—Vamos— demandó él.

Ella asintió, y lo siguió hacia la entrada principal sin despegar los ojos de la mansión de al lado: la antigua residencia Ouiji.

Vegeta sacó unas llaves del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y la introdujo en la perilla, la puerta se abrió con un sonido chirriante y lo primero que vio fue una mueca sonriente.

— ¡Bulma!, ¡Vegeta!— saludó el joven Son con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola, Gokú— le devolvió el gesto la ojiazul.

—Me alegra verte, Vegeta— una joven mujer se acercaba a los recién llegados—. ¡Pero qué sorpresa!—exclamó al reparar en Bulma.

—Gine—saludó el aludido cortésmente. Luego se dirigió a la ojiazul—. Ella es la madre de Kakaroto y Raditz. Gine, ella es Bulma.

—Mucho gusto—la saludó la señora Son, estrechándole la mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Oye, Bulma! ¿Cómo le hiciste para convertirte en la novia de Vegeta? —preguntó Gokú, pícaramente.

—Ella no es mi novia —espetó el joven sonrojado y en un tono de voz molesto.

— ¿No?— se extrañó Gokú—. Pero yo creí que sí, como no llegaron a dormir….

— ¡KAKAROTO, CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!— bramó Vegeta totalmente enfurecido.

— ¡Vegeta!— Mei se acercaba al cuadro de discusión, miraba a su hijo severamente.

— ¡Arg, insecto!— murmuró Vegeta, observando a su mejor amigo.

— ¡Ten un poco de respeto, jovencito!— lo reprendió su madre. Luego, con una sonrisa, se encaminó a la ojiazul—. ¡Hola, Bulma! Me alegra volver a verte.

—Lo mismo digo, Mei.

—Vayan al comedor, la comida ya está servida— avisó Gine a los presentes.

— ¡Genial! Me estaba muriendo de hambre— Gokú fue el primero en salir disparado hacia la cocina.

—Adelante, Bulma. Eres bienvenida en esta casa— la señora Son hizo un ademán para que ingresara al comedor.

—Muchas gracias.

La mansión Son era de un estilo georgiano y con un decorado de muebles rústicos. El comedor estaba sumamente amplio, teniendo en el centro una larga y ornamentada mesa. Los lujosos muebles estaban muy bien arrinconados contra las paredes. Hasta esa hora, la única fuente de luz era los rayos del sol que se infiltraban por los grandes ventanales del lugar. Se podía observar, al fondo del salón, una descomunal chimenea bajo una distinguida repisa de mármol coronada con un espejo de marco dorado. Gine tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, de su lado derecho Mei, seguida por Gokú y Raditz, quien se había aparecido en ese instante, mientras que en el otro lado de la mesa, Vegeta seguido por Bulma. La plática que se estaba entablando en el comedor era amigable y afectuosa. El tema de Milk salió a la luz para gran emoción de Gine, aunque no le gustó la idea de que su hijo no le hubiera mencionado nada de su noviazgo.

—Me gustaría conocerla—suspiró Mei esperanzada.

—No te preocupes, mamá— dijo Gokú al mismo tiempo que masticaba un pedazo de pollo—. El próximo fin de semana la traeré para que la conozcas.

Bulma sonrió, aunque no dejaba de pensar en lo que ocurrió en el vestíbulo: Vegeta se molestó mucho cuando Gokú pensó que él, Ouiji, y ella eran pareja. Lo que ocurrió entre ellos fue mágico e importante para ambos. Era verdad que ella se entregó a él voluntariamente, pero lo hizo por una sola razón: lo amaba. No obstante, sabía que el orgullo de Vegeta estaba por encima de las demostraciones sentimentalistas, pudo deducir que no fue indiferente ese encuentro, sintió de verdad que estaban haciendo el amor. ¿Cómo inició eso? Tal vez una visita a la oficina del director no podría ser tan mala después de todo. Lo que comenzó como una amistad, se estaba transformando en algo mucho más profundo. Eso era lo que ella quería, un noviazgo y, tal vez en un futuro cercano, unirse para siempre a Vegeta. Sin embargo, estaba consciente en que no debería esperar por parte de él una propuesta de esa magnitud, el chico era totalmente arrogante y orgulloso.

—Y ustedes dos —la voz de Gine sacó a Bulma de sus cavilaciones—, yo creí que eran novios. ¿Cuándo será oficial la relación?

—Sí, Vegeta— habló Raditz tratando de no reir—. No te hagas el difícil.

— ¿Sabes, Bulma? Yo opino que tú tienes que declarártele al gruñón de Vegeta, porque dudo mucho que él lo haga— dijo Gokú divertido.

—Sí, yo opino lo mismo— afirmó Raditz.

Mei solo escuchaba molesta las insinuaciones de los hermanos Son. Gine maldijo su indiscreción, ese no era un buen argumento para hablar enfrente de Bulma.

— ¡Ya dejen de decir tonterías! ¡Maldición! —gritó Vegeta haciendo sobresaltar a los presentes—. ¡Ella y yo jamás seremos… eso!

Esas palabras golpearon el corazón de Bulma, por la forma en cómo se expresó Vegeta, se podía concluir que esa idea le producía a él… ¿asco? Ella estaba consciente que el joven Ouiji jamás le había prometido o insinuado una relación de noviazgo, pero en la forma en cómo él dijo esas palabras… Era evidente que para todos los presentes, Vegeta jamás querría a Bulma como algo más.

—Vegeta—lo riñó Mei.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio, Vegeta?— preguntó Bulma anegada a lágrimas.

—Yo siempre he hablado muy en serio, y en este caso no es la excepción— dijo el chico con suma frialdad en sus palabras.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Con permiso. Gracias por la comida, señora Son—agradeció Bulma manteniéndose firme. Luego salió a paso veloz del comedor frente a las miradas de pena y culpa de los presentes.

— ¡Espera, Bulma!— Mei quiso detenerla, pero no lo logró. Miró con cara de pocos amigos a su hijo y le dijo en tono demandante—: Ve por ella.

—Se le pasará— dijo Vegeta sin importancia—. Además, no trajo dinero así que no le quedará otra opción que regresar.

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que vayas por ella!— ante ese grito, Vegeta salió precipitadamente del comedor.

—Lo lamento, Mei… no creí que… Lo siento— la señora Son estaba muy apenada.

—No, Gine —Mei dio un suspiro. Gokú y Raditz también se retiraron silenciosamente del comedor—. Perdona… es que mi hijo tiene un carácter…

—Sé que ellos arreglarán sus diferencias— la tranquilizó Gine.

—Bueno— Mei esbozó una débil sonrisa—, no es eso lo que me preocupa.

* * *

No se tomó la molestia en cerrar la puerta, las lágrimas ya habían salido. Se sentía muy dolida y enojada. No se alejó de la residencia, tomó asiento en una banca de piedra gris. Ahí, sentada, empezó a sollozar, ya no trataba de contener el llanto. En esos instantes, ya no se encontraba sola. Jamás se dio cuenta que Vegeta estaba detrás de ella, escuchando atentamente lo que salía de sus labios…

—Vegeta, eres un idiota— gimoteó ella. El aludido frunció el ceño antes esas declaraciones—. A pesar de cómo eres… te sigo amando como una estúpida.

 _"Me entenderás algún día, Bulma"_

El joven Ouiji se tocó el puente de la nariz, suspiró y se encaminó hacia donde estaba ella.

—Sécate esas lágrimas y entra a la casa— demandó con voz autoritaria pero a la vez gentil.

La muchacha respingó al escuchar la voz de Ouiji a sus espaldas.

— ¡No iré contigo a ninguna parte!—gruñó Bulma poniéndose de pie de un brinco, para después comenzar a alejarse. Vegeta la tomó del brazo—. ¡Suéltame!

—No seas imbécil. ¿Cómo demonios piensas regresarte a la capital del oeste? ¿Caminando?

En ese momento Vegeta se las ingenió para tomar a Bulma de ambos brazos.

—Ese es mi problema, no veo por qué te tiene que importar— dijo la ojiazul con frialdad mirando desafiante al chico.

—Mujer, mi paciencia se está agotando— habló Vegeta sin ser consciente de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en el agarre de las muñecas de la joven—. Entra a la casa.

— ¡No!—bramó Bulma conteniendo el grito de dolor que quería salir de sus labios—. Vegeta... me estás lastimando— gimió ella con ojos vidriosos.

Vegeta rápidamente la soltó.

—Está bien… te dejo a tu suerte. Fue tu decisión.

Ninguno de los dos hizo acción de retirarse, estaban cara a cara. Bulma sollozaba en silencio, sobándose sus muñecas lastimadas, mientras que Vegeta estaba inmutado con el ceño fruncido y su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué fue para ti lo que pasó entre nosotros, Vegeta?— preguntó Bulma mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Acaso… ¿fui una aventura...?

 _"Es estúpido que piense eso"_

—Yo no te prometí nada— sentenció Vegeta. Estaba furioso ante la insinuación de ella—. Además, fuiste tú la que se me entregó. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

—Lo hice porque te amo—murmuró Bulma con frialdad. El joven Ouiji se suavizó de repente por esas palabras —. Vegeta, por favor, s-solo dímelo una vez… ¿me amas?

 _"Mi carácter no se presta a sentimentalismos"_

—Quiero que te quedes aquí...— respondió el chico sin inmutarse. Bulma se disgustó por esa respuesta—, conmigo.

¿Con él? Eso era mucho viniendo de Vegeta. Tal vez en esa ocasión no escuchó esas dos palabras anhelantes para ella y que en verdad la harían realmente feliz, pero…

—No perderé las esperanzas—aseguró Bulma Brief con una confianza envidiable, en cuyo rostro se pudo distinguir una sonrisa arrogante tan peculiar en ella. El chico hizo una mueca de incredulidad ante sus palabras.

Bulma, con una mirada retadora y confiada, se encaminó hacia la mansión Son seguida por un Vegeta perplejo.

* * *

 **Bonjour chers amis! Otro capítulo más y el primer lemon de esta historia, y por lo tanto el primero que escribo. Ahorita tengo tiempo libre y empecé a enumerar los capítulos… ¡Son más de 8000! XD ¡Ay perdonen… ok pues no! Son (hasta ahorita) 20 o 21… en total. Y estoy en la idea de escribir un epílogo mmm es un 75% seguro que lo haga :D**

 **Perdón por tardarme en la actualización, necesitaba un descanso, ustedes comprenderán ;) Los nombres son del mundo de dragon ball, por ejemplo: si buscan el nombre de la chica recepcionista en google, es un personaje de la serie ;)**

 **Chicos y chicas esperaré sus comentarios. Necesito saber si les gustó o no, consejos, opiniones, amenazas de muerte xDD ahora sí, los agradecimientos a:**

 **M. pao, Alexa, anaahjatobar, Adriana Lima, estela blanca, Sarah, Elizabeth B. Ruiz, Celestia carito, Sophie, Sora147, johaaceve, naomigomiz, duvalintricolor, orbis épsilon, juniver, paula y Ana Albornoz.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Mackenzie Monyer**

 **6/07/2015**


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor, Akira Toriyama

Capítulo 13

"Indiferente"

" _El amor no puede soportar la indiferencia. Necesita ser querido. Como una lámpara, que necesita ser alimentado por el aceite del corazón de otra persona, o su llama arde bajo" Henry Ward Beecher._

Bulma y Vegeta se adentraron a la mansión Son. Para tranquilidad de ambos, todos actuaron como si nada hubiese pasado. Gine y Mei miraban de soslayo a los chicos, quiénes se veían tranquilos. Las dos mujeres supusieron entonces que los malentendidos se habían resuelto. Gokú y Raditz se encontraban en la sala viendo un programa sobre las artes marciales, minutos después, el sueño llegó para los hermanos. Gine les compartió a Bulma y a Vegeta una habitación para que pudieran reponer las horas de desvelo. Los hermanos Son subieron también a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ese día, los chicos, durmieron durante toda la tarde.

La perspectiva de Bulma cambió un poco en cuestión en su "relación" con Vegeta. Conocía muy bien al joven Ouiji y era muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero ¿se necesitaba formalizar un noviazgo para demostrarle amor a una persona? Esa pregunta le estaba dando muchas vueltas en la cabeza; tal vez no sería necesaria, hasta ahorita. Bulma llegó a la conclusión de que a Vegeta no le desagradaría esa idea, tal vez para él sería muy incómodo, empalagoso y cursi, pero aun así, ella sabía que las demostraciones no iban a terminar y con eso se iba a conformar… por ahora.

Vegeta, por una parte, lo ocurrido en la empresa con el encuentro de Fasha, las insinuaciones de Gine, Gokú y Raditz, y la discusión de Bulma; lo tenían mentalmente agotado. En el caso de Fasha ¡Esa mujer era una descarada! Presentarse a la empresa como si nada ¡No tuvo nada de vergüenza! Por el bien de esa zorra, el chico Ouiji confiaba que ella no volvería a poner un solo pie en su empresa. Ahora, ese detalle sería mejor guardarlo, su madre no tenía por qué saberlo, ya que se llevaría un mal sabor de boca y Ouiji no quería en esos momentos provocar un disgusto para ella. Después, lo que ocurrió en el comedor no era por lo cual preocuparse, aunque, sí lo tenía totalmente molesto. Por esas estúpidas indirectas terminó peleándose con su Bulma. Estaba consciente de lo que le dijo, eso debió de herirla, pero, esa insinuación que ella le preguntó lo había enfurecido; a pesar de que Bardock también se lo insinuó, sin embargo no le tomó mucha importancia ¿Por qué mierda su mujer pensó que fue una aventura? ¿Qué no le había estado demostrando durante todo ese tiempo lo importante que ella era para él? Gruñó por lo bajo mientras retiraba bruscamente las sábanas de la cama. Mañana sería otro día, solo esperaba que fuera mucho mejor.

* * *

A las 8:00 de la mañana del día siguiente, tanto Bulma y Vegeta cargaban su respectiva mochila que olvidaron en la mansión de la fiesta en la playa, se despidieron de la familia Son y se dirigieron donde estaba estacionado el coche. Bulma, ya en la parte de atrás, no podía dejar de ver la mansión vecina desde la ventana del auto. Por lo que una vez le dijo el joven Ouiji, Gokú y él eran vecinos, y por lo que pudo observar en ese momento no había otras residencias cercanas. Desvió los ojos mirando a Mei y a Gine que se despedían una vez más con un emotivo abrazo, no estaba Raditz en ninguna parte. Gokú y Vegeta, quiénes estaban un poco alejados de las dos mujeres, intercambiaban palabras, más bien el joven Son, ya que Vegeta solo se dedicaba a escuchar lo que le decía su amigo. Bulma puso mala cara, en ese instante sospechaba en que el despistado de Gokú le estaba contando al joven Ouiji lo que habían platicado a solas; decidió no tomarle mucha importancia al asunto. Recargó su cabeza en la ventanilla y cerró sus ojos, su mente recordaba lo que había hablado con Gokú ayer en la tarde.

...

 _Salió de la habitación a pasos sigilosos, tenía que platicar con él. ¡Era el momento! Para suerte suya, ahí estaba._

 _Él la observó y le extrañó el hecho de que no estaba donde se suponía que debería de estar —"en una habitación... dormida"—, se acercó a ella._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa, Bulma?—_ _preguntó Gokú._

 _La ojiazul se mordió el labio, parecía incapaz de hablar. Hizo un recorrido visual por el pasillo para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Gokú la miró con un semblante confundido, se rascó la parte detrás de su cabeza mientras igual hacía el mismo recorrido visual que el de su amiga. Bulma, al percatase que no había alguien más en la zona, observó al joven Son._

 _—_ _¿Podemos hablar?—_ _preguntó ella, impaciente._

 _—_ _¡Claro!—_ _respondió su amigo con una sonrisa._

 _Al parecer Gokú creía que una conversación en el pasillo era ideal, pero Bulma lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Mandarle una indirecta sería una pérdida de tiempo, así que optó por preguntarle con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas._

 _—_ _¿Podemos ir a tu habitación?—_ _volvió a preguntar Bulma con incomodidad._

 _—Sí, ven sígueme—_ _respondió Gokú con una matiz sin importancia. A la chica Brief le sorprendió la respuesta y el tono en cómo lo dijo su amigo. Si que para él todo era normal y que ambos estuvieran en una habitación solos y con puerta cerrada ¿Qué clase de hombre era Gokú?_

 _La condujo casi al fondo del pasillo. Ya estaban frente a una puerta grande y de color ocre con la perilla de un tono ambarino, la puerta se abrió y se adentraron al cuarto. La habitación de Gokú era muy diferente a lo que Bulma se imaginaba. El lugar era totalmente blanco e iluminada por dos grandes ventanales, se podía observar que el sol se estaba ocultando. El lugar solo estaba adornado por un saco de boxeo y, poco más distanciado, un escritorio; también había una cama matrimonial al fondo del cuarto y un enorme armario; del otro extremo, una cómoda donde sobre ella había un televisor de plasma y una consola de videojuegos. El joven Son le hizo una seña a su amiga para que tomara asiento en la cama. Ella hizo un ademán con la mano transmitiéndole que "no, gracias". Gokú se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su amiga._

 _—_ _¿De qué quieres hablar?_ _—preguntó, mientras se sentaba._

 _—Es sobre Vegeta, háblame de él—_ _demandó Bulma yendo directamente al grano._

 _El joven Son abrió los ojos como platos, se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza y con una expresión nerviosa le respondió en un balbuceo._

 _—Ahhh sí… no creo ayudarte mucho._

 _—_ _¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Eres su mejor amigo!—_ _gritó Bulma, encolerizada._

 _—Por eso—_ _contestó Gokú, nervioso._

 _—_ _¿Qué?_ _—preguntó ella confundida._

 _—Míralo de esta forma Bulma: Si tú me dijeras un secreto, a ti no te gustaría que se lo dijera a alguien más, ¿verdad?_

 _¿Secretos? ¿Quién estaba hablando de secretos? Bulma observó a Gokú intensivamente, mientras que él maldecía, mentalmente, sus últimas palabras. Ella sabía que de las personas que más confiaba Vegeta era en el joven Gokú pero y ¿ella? A los pocos días de que iniciaban su amistad, el chico Ouiji le confió a Bulma sus gustos, favoritismos, ¡lo conocía perfectamente! Pero, ¿sobre su familia? Él jamás le había hablado a ella sobre ese tema de suma interés, ni sobre Tarble y mucho menos del señor Vegeta. Para la chica era importante, necesitaba saber y quién mejor que Gokú para conocer la verdad que envolvía a la familia Ouiji. Si el joven Vegeta la ayudó a superar la muerte de su papá; entonces también quería apoyarlo como él lo hizo con ella._

 _—_ _¿Vegeta tiene secretos?—_ _preguntó Bulma de repente._

 _—Yo no dije eso—_ _se excusó el muchacho, rápidamente._

 _—Ay, Gokú… ¡No es justo!_ _—se quejó ella en jarras._

 _—_ _¿De qué hablas?—_ _el joven Son no entendía cual era la injusticia para su amiga._

 _—_ _¡¿Por qué él sí te cuenta sus "secretos" y a mí no?!_ _—gritó ella eufórica._

 _—Bulma, Vegeta no tiene secretos. Por lo que yo sé, él ya te contó lo de su padre y..._ _—Gokú_ _hizo una mueca de aflicción—_ _,_ _Tarble._

 _—Eso lo supe por el imbécil de Turles, ¿qué ya no lo recuerdas?_

 _—Cierto_ _—el chico volvió a poner una mano nerviosa en su cabeza. Bulma lo miró con cara de pocos amigos—,_ _pero Vegeta te lo iba a decir._

 _—Dime, Gokú: ¿Cómo murió Tarble? ¿Por qué su… su padre lo mató?_

 _El aludido tragó saliva._

 _—Lo siento, Bulma, pero… si Vegeta no te lo ha dicho yo…_

 _¡Error! En ese instante ella recordó en cómo el joven Ouiji le iba a contar sobre la muerte del pequeño Tarble, pero Bulma lo detuvo antes de que él dijera algo más, era un tema muy difícil y no quería que su amado Vegeta volviera a rememorizar ese recuerdo tan tormentoso en el cual fue testigo y, también, el joven Gokú; aunque sobre esto último Bulma no lo sabía. Ella pensó que Vegeta se lo iba a decir en algún otro momento, pero nunca llegó la ocasión._

 _—_ _¡Está bien! —volvió a gritar—._ _¿Qué me dices de Fasha?_

 _—_ _¿La conoces?—_ _Gokú estaba sorprendido._

 _—Sí. Cuando acompañé a Vegeta a la empresa la conocí—_ _respondió Bulma, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _—Pues esa mujer trabajaba como la asistente del señor Ouiji._

 _—Fueron amantes_ _—no era una pregunta sino una afirmación._

 _—Sí._

 _—Gokú—_ _el aludido quería que su amiga terminara cuanto antes ese interrogatorio—,_ _conoces a Vegeta desde hace más de 12 años y…—el chico volvió a tragar saliva—_ _,_ _por lo poco que sé de su vida, él… ha sufrido mucho y no sé si sea por eso que no…_

 _—Yo sé que ese gruñón te quiere, Bulma_ _—la chica tenía una expresión anonadada, tal pareciera que el joven Son no era tan ingenuo como solía aparentar._

 _—_ _¡Jamás me lo ha dicho, Gokú!—_ _gritó ella con las mejillas sonrojadas del coraje._

 _—Dudo mucho que te lo diga—_ _respondió Gokú con una sonrisa—._ _Ni siquiera he escuchado que le diga un "te amo" o por lo menos un "te quiero" a Mei._

 _Bulma, en ese momento, se sorprendió más por esa respuesta. Sin embargo, si Gokú estaba presente era obvio que Vegeta no le iría a decir un "te amo" a Mei, ni frente a otras personas; a lo mejor lo hacía a solas, donde no hubiera nadie que lo pudiera escuchar. Rememorizó todos los momentos que pasó junto a él y ni siquiera un "me gustas" o algo por el estilo ¡No! Los hechos para ella no eran suficientes, necesitaba escuchar y no se daría por vencida._

 _—Es importante para mí—_ _respondió con un hilo de voz—._ _A veces se comporta muy… indiferente. ¿Acaso es bipolar?_

 _—Él es muy orgulloso, Bulma—_ _ella hizo una mueca, eso lo sabía de sobra—._ _La única forma en cómo se expresa es por hechos._

 _—Lo escuchaste_ _—Bulma volvió a su expresión tipo Vegeta_ _—, le desagradó la idea de que sea su novia._

 _—Sí… bueno… sobre eso… te pido una disculpa._

 _—_ _¡Y no le importó que hubiera personas presentes!—_ _ese grito hizo que Gokú brincara de la cama._

 _—Bulma, confía en él_ _—ella solo desvió la mirada—._ _Lo hizo por tu bien._

 _Gokú quiso remediar las cosas pero lo último que dijo la hizo explotar más._

 _—_ _¿Bien? ¡¿Bien?!—_ _gritó Bulma mientras tomaba a su amigo por los hombros y lo zarandeaba con fuerza—._ _¡Eso no me hace ningún bien, Gokú! ¡Amo a Vegeta! Y… y está bien, me ha demostrado en muchas ocasiones su preocupación por mí, pero para una mujer sensible y delicada como yo... ¡Los hechos no son suficientes!_

 _—Entonces, ¿por qué te enamoraste de él?_

 _Bulma soltó a Gokú, la pregunta del millón ¿Por qué se enamoró de él? ¡Vegeta! La primera vez que lo vio supo que era un chico totalmente antipático, pero aun así eso no la detuvo para querer conocerlo más. La ojiazul fue capaz de buscarlo para que fuera su pareja en ese proyecto de ciencias, le ofreció su amistad que más adelante se convertiría en amor para ella; no solo lo abrazaba y lo besaba sino que también le decía lo mucho que lo amaba y… ¿ÉL? ¿Qué había hecho? ÉL, se mostró interesado en ella cuando hizo su juego de las preguntas; cuando la chica fue por primera vez a la residencia Ouiji, ÉL la recibió con un abrazo, bueno, fue ella quien lo abrazó pero aun así Vegeta le correspondió el gesto; ÉL la ayudó a superar su más grande pérdida… el fallecimiento de su padre; ÉL hizo que Bunny Brief le pidiera perdón; ÉL le prometió estar ahí para ella; ÉL la defendió de ese idiota de Turles; ÉL salió en su búsqueda cuando tuvo que ir por su toalla a la camioneta de Nappa y, lo más importante, le hizo el amor._

 _¿Qué conclusión se podía sacar de ahí?_

 _Bulma miró a su amigo y con el ceño fruncido se dirigió a Gokú. El joven Son se preparaba mentalmente para otro arranque de furia._

 _—_ _¡Eres un bruto!_ _—después de esas palabras, la ojiazul salió de la habitación dispuesta a dirigirse al suyo._

 _..._

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando escuchó las puertas del auto abrirse. Vegeta se estaba poniendo el cinturón de seguridad, en cuanto a Mei volvía a despedirse de Gine con la mano mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar del copiloto. Durante el camino, fue un encuentro de significados. El espejo retrovisor era testigo de cómo azul y negro se trasmitían miradas que solo ellos podían entender. Mei ignoraba los intercambios, tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando a Vegeta se le pasó un tope.

— ¡Mierda! —gruñó el muchacho.

El movimiento hizo que unas carpetas fueran a dar al piso. Bulma se percató de eso y las levantó, recordó que eran los folders de los cuales Vegeta traía cuando salió de la oficina de Bardock. Gracias a la sacudida que provocó el tope, un hoja salió de una de las carpetas. Bulma, sin poder evitarlo, leyó unas palabras que le llamó mucha la atención: —"C.C", "Cápsulas" y "capital del oeste (agosto)" —.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de eso gracias al espejo retrovisor.

—Mujer— Bulma desvió sus ojos a los de Vegeta—, dame esos papeles.

La ojiazul guardó la hoja en el folder y se la entregó.

—Ten.

Mei tomó los papeles por su hijo y las puso en su regazo, por el tono en cómo demandó Vegeta por esas carpetas, no deberían ser vistas por Bulma.

A la chica Brief no le tomó importancia, pero esas palabras que leyó en ese papel sí que la tenían totalmente confundida.

" _Tal vez sea una coincidencia"_

* * *

La señora Brief ya había llegado de su corto viaje. Como siempre de despistada, no le sorprendió el hecho de que su hija no había dormido en la casa. Para ella, Bulma aún seguía pasándola de maravilla en esa fiesta en la playa junto al joven y apuesto Vegeta y ¡claro! también con los musculosos y atractivos amigos del chico Ouiji. A pesar de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar desde la muerte de Dr. Brief, Bunny ya no le guardaba rencor a su hija y, eso fue, gracias a Vegeta. Éste le hizo entender que la muerte de su querido esposo solo fue un accidente y que Bulma no tuvo nada que ver ¿Cómo pudo llegar a culparla? El dolor y la pérdida que sintió no era justificación por haber dicho cosas hirientes a su hija y sumándole a eso, las agresiones físicas. Tenía mucho que agradecerle a Vegeta, para ella y para Bulma era como un ángel de la guarda, tal vez sería mejor no decirle que lo consideraban así. Entró a la habitación de su hija y vio que la cama estaba desordenada. No le tomó importancia, se acercó más al mueble y vio que la sábana tenía manchas rojas.

—A mi niña ya le llegó la regla —dijo la señora Brief con una sonrisa—. Estará de muy mal humor en estos días.

Se dirigió al armario de su hija sacando otro juego de sábanas limpias. Una vez la cama ordenada, se dirigió a la planta baja dispuesta a regar las flores del pórtico, cuando abrió la puerta se llevó una linda sorpresa.

* * *

¡Por fin en la capital del oeste! Los tres bajaron del auto, Mei entró a la casa, con los folders en la mano, dispuesta a preparar la comida invitando a Bulma a que los acompañara. La ojiazul le agradeció fugazmente. Vegeta, con su típica pose de brazos cruzados, miraba a su mujer instintivamente. Bulma se percató de eso, primero hizo un rápido recorrido visual por el lugar — _"Nadie cerca"_ —. Se aproximó donde estaba el chico y con una sonrisa en el rostro envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de él.

—Te amo, Vegeta —el aludido sonrió y la atrajo más hacia su pecho, tomándola por la cintura.

—Bulma— devoró sus labios en un beso apasionado, la lengua de él se adentró a la boca femenina. La chica no se quedó atrás, comenzó a recorrer también la boca de Vegeta.

Un gritito agudo hizo que ambos se separaran bruscamente. El joven Ouiji gruñó y miró con ojos asesinos a la mujer que se estaba acercando.

— ¡Bulmita! —saludó la señora Brief mirando maravillada a la pareja—. ¡Joven y apuesto Vegeta! Me alegra mucho verte. ¿Cómo has estado? ¡¿Por fin te le declaraste a mi niña?!

 _—_ ¡Mamá! _—_ gritó Bulma, molesta—. ¡Vegeta y yo no somos novios!

— ¿No?— preguntó extrañada la señora Brief —. Pero yo vi el tremendo beso que se dieron…

— ¡Eso no quiere decir que seamos pareja! —respondió Bulma aún molesta con su madre por haber interrumpido su hermoso y mágico momento con Vegeta.

—Hijita, ¿por qué te haces del rogar? Aprovecha, linda, antes que el joven…

— ¡Ya cállese!— gritó Vegeta totalmente furioso. La señora Brief miró al chico con un semblante de sorpresa.

Bulma ni se inmutó, su madre tenía muy merecido ese grito, siempre metiéndose donde no la llamaban. Vegeta miró una vez más a Bunny y después a Bulma, un intercambio más de miradas y luego se adentró a su casa.

—Gracias, mamá —dijo la chica con sarcasmo dirigiéndose en jarras a su hogar.

— ¿Pero yo qué hice?— preguntó confundida siguiendo a su hija.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días de julio, Bulma y Vegeta pasaban más tiempo juntos, aunque no como querían. Volver a repetir esa hermosa noche era lo que más deseaban. Por una parte, en ninguna casa de los dos podían ¿Por qué? Por su respectiva mamá; aunque al chico Ouiji no le importaba, Bulma no era capaz de hacerlo sabiendo que Mei estaría dentro de la residencia, y si no podía con la señora Ouiji mucho menos con la presencia de su madre en su propia casa. Vegeta, por una parte, no quería llevar a su chica a esos lugares llamados "moteles", eran muy corrientes y vulgares sin mencionar asquerosos, y era que nunca sería capaz de arrastrar a Bulma a esos sitios donde son conocidos por ser frecuentados para ciertos… "servicios" ¡Ella no merecía que le hiciera el amor en esos lugares repugnantes! No les quedaba otra opción que esperar esa deseosa oportunidad.

...

Como aún eran vacaciones, Milk pasó una semana en la residencia Son junto con la familia de su Gokú. Gine se emocionó mucho de que por fin se le hizo conocer a la niña que le robó el corazón a su "inocente hijo"; ambas mujeres se agradaron al instante. Por una parte, con Bardock, Milk aún sentía algo de incomodidad cuándo estaba con él ya que no olvidaba que su "querido suegro" había pagado su fianza, y aunque también, al igual que Broly, ella le aseguró que le pagaría. El señor Son le afirmó que no era necesario. La relación con Raditz era muy relajada y divertida, los tres (en ciertas ocasiones), salían al cine, a comer, jugar videojuegos entre otras cosas. Milk, en ese tiempo, acompañaba a los hermanos a sus clases de artes marciales, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al encontrarse a Turles y al grupo Ginyu. Durante las tres horas no pudo evitar mirarlos con cara de pocos amigos. Terminando la clase vio de reojo que los idiotas se dirigían a los vestidores para después retirarse del lugar. Gokú aprovechó el momento para que Milk conociera a su maestro de artes marciales, no fue como él lo esperaba. La chica Ox terminó golpeando al anciano después de que éste le había insinuado cosas libidinosas. Gokú tuvo que intervenir para sacar a Milk de la escuela.

— ¡Eso fue muy divertido!— exclamó Raditz en una estruendosa carcajada.

Milk solo echaba chispas por los ojos mientras que Gokú tenía una expresión indiferente.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Raditz!— gritó la chica —. ¿Qué clase de maestro es? ¡No tuvo ningún respeto!

—Tal vez sea un viejo verde, pero es un gran artista marcial— respondió Raditz aguantándose la risa.

* * *

Pasaron los días y las vacaciones se estaban acabando. Nappa y Broly aún seguían trabajando en la empresa siendo "asistentes" del señor Son. Gokú visitaba a Milk cada dos o tres días, y es que él era muy bien recibido por la chica con una gran cantidad de comida deliciosa que lo hacía sentirse en el paraíso. Bulma convenció a Vegeta de que la acompañara al centro comercial, le sorprendió mucho que su madre le diera una tarjeta de crédito. ¡Hacía mucho que no tenía una! Y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para ir de compras en ese instante. Con Milk no podía contar ya que estaba muy ocupada con Gokú, así que optó por llevarse a Vegeta. Para su sorpresa él no puso mucha objeción. Para el chico Ouiji la idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero por ser ella aceptó de mala gana. Una vez estacionado el carro, ambos bajaron para dirigirse a la entrada del gran centro comercial. Bulma estaba maravillada, había tiendas con hermosas indumentarias y accesorios ¡Todo estaba en tendencia! La ojiazul arrastró a Vegeta a una boutique de ropa femenina, lo cual era muy vergonzoso ya que él era el único hombre de la tienda.

—Te espero afuera— dijo el chico dispuesto a retirarse a paso veloz del lugar.

— ¡Espera, Vegeta!— lo sujetó Bulma por el brazo —. Necesito una opinión.

—Pues dile a una empleada que te ayude con eso —se zafó del agarre de Bulma y se marchó.

— ¡Vegeta tonto!— exclamó ella, furiosa.

El chico Ouiji tomó asiento en una banca que estaba frente a la boutique donde había entrado con su mujer. ¡Ya quería irse de ese tormentoso lugar! Solo ansiaba que Bulma terminara rápido con sus compras y que no se le ocurriera ir a otra tienda de ropa. Miró su reloj, ya habían pasado 10 minutos ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto? En ese momento, el muchacho sintió un desagradable escalofrío. Volteó la mirada y un grupo de chicas lo observaban con mucha atención, sonreían tontamente mientras que entre ellas se murmuraban cosas. Vegeta las ignoró, hasta que escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a él; cerró los ojos gruñendo por lo bajo, alguien se había sentado a su lado. Más allá volvió a oír esas sonrisas burlonas, una peligrosa vena ya le palpitaba en su frente; obviamente no se notaba, los mechones de pelo la cubrían perfectamente.

— ¡Hola!— lo único que le faltaba: "una voz chillona"—. ¿Solo?— preguntó la chica con voz sensual.

Ante ese tono de voz ,Vegeta abrió los ojos, volteó a su lado y, en efecto, era una chica. Era muy atractiva a la vista, no parecía tener más de veinte años y vestía con una falda extremadamente corta, una blusa de tirantes que casi dejaba ver sus "atributos". Vegeta no respondió, la observó por una fracción de segundos y desvió la mirada volviendo a cerrar sus ojos. La chica se anonadó por el comportamiento de él, ningún hombre la había dejado con la palabra en la boca, giró a ver a sus amigas y, cómo ella, también tenían una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Así que sin más, las jóvenes se acercaron al apuesto muchacho.

—Así que no te gusta hablar mucho, ¿verdad?— Vegeta frunció el ceño. Su paciencia, que de por si era poca, empezaba a disminuir a cada lapso—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dejé sin aliento?

El chico Ouiji sonrió a medias, y abrió los ojos. Había muchas "zorritas" a su alrededor, pero solo se dirigió a la de la voz.

—Una puta como tú jamás me quitaría el aliento. Aunque solo me provocas algo... ganas de vomitar.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —exclamó la chica, ofendida.

—Towa, ¿qué no lo entiendes?— la aludida miró a su amiga sin comprender—. El chico, una de dos: o tiene novia que es lo más probable o es… _gay_.

Vegeta sí que estaba más cabreado por esa insinuación. Solo trataba de ignorarlas, pero su escasa paciencia se estaba yendo al diablo.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dice mi amiga? ¿Tienes novia? No te preocupes. Akina se ocupará de ella.

—Lárguense —dijo Vegeta rechinando los dientes, poniendo mucha presión en sus puños.

Las chicas no le tomaron importancia, en sus plásticas cabezas llegaban a la conclusión de que el joven apuesto era muy tímido y que la "novia" estaba muy cerca. Era muy tonto pensar que un chico como él hubiese venido solo al centro comercial, así que resumiendo: estaba esperando a una persona.

...

Bulma sacaba su tarjeta de crédito de su cartera para pagar. Había comprado vestidos holgados, blusas de encaje, pantalones y shorts; por el bien de Vegeta, solo visitaría una tienda más: el de los zapatos. Después de eso irían al área de comida y de ahí a la casa.

—Aquí tiene su compra, señorita. ¡Vuelva pronto!— dijo la dependienta con inusual amabilidad.

—Muchas gracias.

Bulma salió de la tienda con sus cinco bolsas en las manos. Empezó a buscar a Vegeta con la mirada pero no lo encontraba en ninguna parte. Hasta que dio con él, era difícil de ver cuando estaba rodeado de mujeres locas.

" _¡Ay no! Vegeta debe estar desesperado… Tengo que salvarlo"_ pensó Bulma, yendo directamente donde estaba su chico junto con su audiencia femenina.

—… podríamos ir a jugar, ¿qué dices?

— ¿Vegeta?

Ante esa esperada voz, el aludido se paró de un brinco dirigiéndose a ella. Las otras chicas miraban celosamente a Bulma.

—Te tardaste demasiado, mujer —se quejó él—. ¡Vámonos de aquí!

—Así que… —habló Towa interponiéndose entre la pareja—, esta es tu novia.

Bulma la miró con cara de pocos amigos, mirándola de pies a cabeza solo pudo sentir lástima por ella. En cambio Vegeta solo la fulminaba con la mirada, perdería su valioso tiempo en hacerle entender a esa "mujer" lo que él pensaba de ella.

—Parece una puta— escupió Towa con voz burlona.

Eso no lo permitiría. El muchacho la tomó por los hombros mientras que con un ágil y rápido movimiento la sentaba bruscamente en el banco.

—Escúchame bien, zorra— los ojos de Vegeta parecían dos antorchas encendidas—. No voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto a mi mujer, ¿te queda claro?

Las expresiones estaban de más: Bulma esbozó una sonrisa, las "amigas" de la mencionada zorra estaban en _shock_ —el chico sí que daba miedo—, y en cuanto a Towa solo se limitó a asentir. Vegeta se separó de ella bruscamente, cuyo rostro solo expresaba asco y furia. Se acercó a una feliz Bulma y la tomó del brazo para irse de ahí cuanto antes.

Volvieron a entrar a otra tienda, esta vez, Vegeta entró con su mujer, no le importó en lo absoluto ya que en una tienda de calzados había también hombres.

— ¿Qué te parece estos zapatos, Vegeta? —preguntó Bulma mientras se miraba en el espejo modelando el calzado que tenía puesto, caminando con elegancia.

—No lo sé— respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Por favor, Vegeta!— exclamó la chica molesta—. Solo dime si te gustan.

— ¡¿Cómo me van a gustar si es calzado de mujer?!

—Está bien— dijo ella derrotada —. Al menos dime: ¿se me ven bien?

— ¡Le quedan muy bien esos zapatos! —exclamó una adolescente que estaba probándose unas botas mientras miraba a Bulma.

— ¿De verdad?— preguntó ella sonriente—. Creo que me los llevaré, y también estos tres pares.

Vegeta suspiró, ¡por fin terminó de hacer las compras! Salieron de la zapatería, ahora, dispuestos a dirigirse al área de comida. No tardaron mucho en decidirse, optaron por pedir Yakimeshi con aderezo Tampico. Buscaron una mesa, por suerte no había demasiada gente así que había muchas mesas que estaban vacías. Tomaron asiento en su respectiva silla y comenzaron a degustar su comida.

— ¿Te estaban haciendo sufrir esas chicas? —preguntó Bulma de repente mirando divertida a Vegeta. Él como respuesta gruñó—. Así que… ¿soy tu mujer?

El muchacho se atragantó con el arroz, abrió su botella de agua y empezó a beber rápida y desesperadamente. Bulma no sabía si él se había sonrojado por preguntarle eso o porque casi se ahogaba. Vegeta, una vez recuperado, la miró.

— ¿Me echarás en cara eso?— preguntó el joven Ouiji aún con el rostro rojo como un tomate.

— ¡Por supuesto qué no! Es solo que… me gustó mucho como se escuchó eso… con tu voz —dijo Bulma alegre regresando a su comida.

Vegeta no respondió enseguida. Sí que las palabras eran muy importantes para ella… demasiado. Como él ya había terminado de comer se dedicó a esperarla, recargado en el respaldo de la silla con su típica pose de brazos cruzados, miraba todo a su alrededor. De vez en cuando observaba a Bulma, gente que pasaba por ahí, fulminando con la mirada a algunos hombres que veían a su chica con ojos lujuriosos. De lejos pudo ver a las "zorritas". Cuando ellas se percataron de la presencia de Vegeta salieron precipitadamente del lugar. El chico esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Volteó a ver nuevamente a Bulma, ella ya había terminado de comer. El muchacho pudo captar que la ojiazul quería decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Él decidió romper el silencio por ella.

—Lo eres, no sé por qué te sorprendiste.

Bulma abrió los ojos anonadada. Vegeta le sostuvo la mirada con tanta intensidad que ella sonrió tímidamente como respuesta. No obstante, su sonrisa flaqueó. El chico Ouiji arqueó una ceja al ver ese gesto serio.

—Lo que me dijiste…

—Mujer, olvida eso, ¿quieres?— dijo él con voz cansada dando un suspiro.

—Sería entonces como, ¿tu amiga con beneficios?

— ¡Por supuesto qué no! —exclamó Vegeta, cabreado—. Eres mi mujer… solo eso.

—Y si preguntan en la escuela sobre nuestra rara y peculiar relación, ¿qué les diré?

—No tienes por qué decirles a esos insectos sobre lo nuestro— respondió, bruscamente.

Bulma volvió a sonreír, se conformaría con eso... por ahora. Estaba totalmente segura que para su Vegeta ella era muy importante en la vida de él. Terminando de comer, ambos salieron del centro comercial directo al estacionamiento. Gracias al fuerte y severo carácter de Bulma, hizo que Vegeta la ayudara con sus compras. Llegaron al estacionamiento donde guardaron las bolsas en los asientos traseros, subieron al auto para ya por fin estar en "hogar dulce hogar". Llegando al fraccionamiento, Bulma bajó rápidamente del carro para sacar sus bolsas repletas de ropa y cajas de zapatos, para ella, el uso de una cápsula hubiera sido lo más ideal. Dejó sus bolsas en el piso mientras se dirigía a Vegeta, quién estaba recargado en su auto con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Él no se esperó esa acción por parte de ella: Bulma abrazó a Vegeta confortablemente, dirigió sus labios al oído de él mientras le susurraba.

—Gracias por esto, Vegeta— se separó un poco de él y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

El chico Ouiji no se conformó con eso, la tomó con suma posesión de la cintura y la besó en los labios. Por precaución, el beso no era tan fogoso pero conservaba esa pasión que emanaba en ambos jóvenes. Con una mano la tomó por la nuca para acercarla más a su cuerpo, sintiendo un ligero temblor por parte de ella. Momentos como esos no querían que se terminaran.

—No agradezcas, mujer—dijo Ouiji al terminar el beso, pero sin separarse totalmente de ella.

Bulma rió, le dio otro beso fugaz a Vegeta, recogió sus compras del suelo y se dirigió a su casa.

* * *

Agosto estaba por llegar, para ilusión de muchos y para preocupación de otros. Se encontraba totalmente desesperado e impaciente, miró una vez más su reloj; el insecto estaba retrasado. ¡Cómo siempre! Gruñó por lo bajo, esperaba verlo pasar o entrar por la puerta de la cafetería. Como odiaba no estar haciendo algo, ¡cualquier cosa! Cuando eso pasaba, a su mente le llegaban recuerdos, trataba de reprimirlos porque no eran nada agradables. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ni siquiera la televisión estaba encendida para distraerlo.

" _Maldición"_

Ni hablar, no se le podía ganar a la mente; esta vez… él fue el derrotado.

...

 _Miraba a su madre quien estaba totalmente angustiada, eso le preocupó. Mei, con manos temblorosas, trataba de marcar en el teléfono a esa persona que le podía ayudar en esos momentos. Escuchó un golpe en la puerta, miró a su hijo y se dirigió a él._

 _—Vegeta, hijo. ¡Escúchame!—_ _el niño observó a su madre con un semblante confundido y con una pequeña pizca de miedo—._ _Ve a la habitación de Tarble, quédate con él y no lo dejes solo—_ _la mujer le dio el teléfono al pequeño—._ _Ya sabes que hacer, ¿verdad?_

 _El niño solo se limitó a asentir débilmente. Otro golpe en la puerta. Sería mejor que su padre no lo viera ahí hasta que se le pasara la embriaguez. Subió deprisa las escaleras, abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y se adentró en ella. El pequeño Tarble aún seguía dormido, Vegeta vio el reloj en el buró, las 9:14 pm. No perdió más el tiempo y marcó rápidamente. Tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos, una vocecita se escuchó del otro lado de la línea._

 _—_ _¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?_

 _—_ _¡Kakaroto!_ _—exclamó el niño aliviado._

 _—_ _¿Vegeta? ¿Qué pasa amigo?_

 _—Mi padre otra vez—_ _fue la única explicación de él._

 _—No te preocupes, amigo. Mi papá está en su despacho… ahora mismo le diré._

 _—Por favor, Kakaroto... dense prisa—_ _y, dicho eso, colgó._

 _Volteó una vez más a ver a su hermanito, se acercó a él mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas de rabia y de impotencia salían sin contención de sus ojos negros azabaches. Esperaba ansioso hasta que escuchó gritar a su madre._

 _—_ _¡Vegeta, por favor! ¡Te lo suplico!_ _—chilló Mei muy desesperada._

 _—_ _¡Aléjate, mujer!_ _—el niño no esperó más, le echó una ojeada a su hermano y se encaminó a paso veloz donde se escuchaban los gritos—_ _._ _¿Dónde está el mocoso?_

 _En esa noche, todo su mundo se fue abajo. Primero ese sonido estremecedor; después las muecas de horror de sus padres; y la peor parte, sangre… mucha sangre: Tarble yacía muerto en el suelo._

...

Una voz lo regresó a la realidad.

—Buenos días, joven. ¿Va a ordenar o esperará a alguien?

Vegeta la miró con sumo fastidio, odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos, pero esa vez… le agradecía internamente a la mujer de haberlo sacado en esa tormentosa rememorización. Vegeta no respondió. La mujer se retiró muy ofendida de la mesa, decidió esperar 10 minutos, si él no pedía una orden en ese lapso, entonces tenía que cobrarle el tiempo que estuvo sentado. Para fortuna del joven Ouiji, la puerta se abrió y era la persona que estaba esperando.

—Diez minutos tarde— lo recibió Vegeta frunciendo más el ceño—. Como siempre impuntual.

—Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí, Vegeta— dijo un agitado Gokú, tomó asiento frente a su amigo—. ¿Ya ordenaste?

—No.

La mesera vio la llegada del joven Son y se acercó a la mesa del muchacho maleducado. Decidió dirigirse solo a Gokú, pero sin perder la amabilidad. No pudo evitar observar que esos clientes eran unos chicos muy apuestos y musculosos. Un leve rubor invadió el rosto de la muchacha.

—Buenos días. ¿Desean ordenar?

—Sí, para mí será un frappuccino con doble ración de extracto de vainilla y de postre una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate —habló Gokú sin mirar la carta, en ese lugar siempre pedía lo mismo.

—Muy bien— decía la muchacha anotando la orden en una libreta electrónica—, y ¿para usted?—preguntó con seriedad al joven Ouiji.

—Un cappuccino con leche vegetal y sin azúcar— respondió cortante.

—En unos momentos les traigo su orden, y si necesitan algo más… llámenme.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Vegeta?— preguntó Gokú enderezándose un poco en su asiento.

—Bien.

— ¿Y con Bulma? —volvió a preguntar entornando sus ojos y en un tono de voz socarrón.

Vegeta ni siquiera escuchó a su amigo, su mente estaba en otra parte.

—Cometí una estupidez —pensó en voz alta—. No sé en que estuve pensando.

— ¡¿Le dijiste qué sí?!— preguntó Gokú sorprendido creyendo que se refería a Bulma—. ¿Son novios?

Escuchó la palabra "novios", observó a su amigo en confusión, y comprendió inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto qué no! —exclamó Vegeta—. No puedo serlo.

—Vegeta, yo no le veo nada de malo. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? O, ¿acaso están peleados?

—No. Y ya te dije mis razones, Kakaroto. ¿O acaso tengo que repetírtelos?

Gokú ya no dijo nada más. El silencio reinó en el lugar hasta que el mayor de ellos lo rompió.

—Haré todo el procedimiento para que Bulma regrese a Corporación Cápsula.

Gokú no pudo evitar sorprenderse, su amigo sí que lo tenía desconcertado, pero, si esa era su decisión tenía la libertad de llevarla a cabo, aunque había un inconveniente.

— ¿Crees que ella quiera?

— ¡No le pediré permiso! Esa niña y la loca de su madre volverán a su hogar.

— ¿Ya no te harás cargo de Corporación?

—Hasta el tiempo definido— respondió Ouiji encogiéndose de hombros. Gokú compuso una mueca—. Mi madre quiere que le firme a Bardock una carta poder para que mis acciones pasen a él.

—Eso yo no lo sabía— respondió el menor, estupefacto.

—Lo sé.

—Y, ¿qué harás?

—No firmaré eso— Vegeta miró a su amigo, como no llegó palabras por parte de él continuó hablando—. No es que no confíe en tu padre, Kakaroto... pero tengo otros planes.

—Tú sabes lo que haces— dijo Gokú sin importancia.

La mesera llegó con una bandeja frente a los muchachos.

—Su orden, caballeros. ¿Frappuccino?

—Para mí y la rebanada de pastel— dijo Gokú alegre.

—Cappuccino— dijo la muchacha mientras ponía la taza de café frente a Vegeta—. ¿Se les ofrece algo más?

—No, gracias.

—Con gusto. Provecho.

La mesera se retiró dejando a ambos jóvenes degustar sus pedidos. Gokú probó su pastel, ¡estaba delicioso! Mientras que Vegeta hacía gestos desagradables cuando tomaba su café, no era lo mismo sin el azúcar.

— ¿Entonces te harás cargo de todo?— preguntó Gokú con la boca llena de pastel.

—Sí—respondió Vegeta, asqueado.

— ¿No es mucho para ti?— su amigo lo miró severamente—. Lo digo por… la escuela y luego la empresa. ¡Es demasiado! ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Mei?

—Mi madre está muy ocupada con esos estúpidos… —se quedó callado, otro tema detestable.

— ¿Cómo la está pasando?— preguntó Gokú con tono de preocupación.

—Sigue luchando— respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Le pediré a mi madre que la visite… tal vez eso le ayude— ambos muchachos rieron—. ¡Por cierto, Vegeta! El torneo de las artes marciales será dentro de tres semanas. ¡Acompáñanos! Raditz, Nappa, Broly y yo vamos a participar.

— ¿Tres semanas?— preguntó con intranquilidad, no le gustaba eso—. ¿Qué día?

—16 de agosto y es… domingo.

—El siguiente día es el cumpleaños de Bulma— dijo Ouiji dando un suspiro.

— ¡Cierto! Milk tiene planeado hacerle una fiesta sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué?!— eso no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Hay algún problema?

" _Te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para ti"_

Esa fue su primera promesa…

" _Prométeme otra cosa, Vegeta._

 _¿Ahora qué, niña?_

 _Un cumpleaños contigo… solos"._

—Dile a tu… novia que se saque esa idea de "una fiesta sorpresa" de la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Será genial para Bulma! Me dijo Milk que ese día debe ser especial ya que será la primera vez que… bueno… el Dr. Brief ya no va a estar con...

Vegeta miró a su amigo, mentalmente le agradecía el hecho de que también él, Gokú, quería y se preocupaba por Bulma. Ese día en el cumpleaños, no sería nada fácil para ella, el recuerdo del señor Brief llegaría en ese momento. Lo mismo pasó con él, fue tormentoso el primer cumpleaños que pasó sin Tarble y sin el señor Ouiji, aunque la presencia de éste último no le importó en lo absoluto. El odio hacia su padre llegó mucho antes de que ocurriera la tragedia donde su hermanito perdió la vida.

...

 _Un pequeño Vegeta entraba a su casa después de jugar básquetbol en las canchas del patio trasero. El niño de nueve años estaba muy agotado. ¡Otra vez había vencido a Gokú en el reloj! Con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro se dirigió a su habitación, primero se daría un refrescante baño y luego a la cama. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando escuchó unos gemidos. Vegeta se extrañó, esos raros ruidos provenían del despacho de su padre, se acercó más y pudo oír más claramente._

 _—… ¡Ahhh, Vegeta! ¡Oh sí… más rápido!_

 _Esa voz, ¡era la voz de una mujer! El inocente niño tomó la perilla para abrir la puerta, pero ésta tenía seguro. ¿Sería buena idea llamar a la puerta? Su madre no podía ser, ella había salido con Tarble a la plaza y, además, su mamá no tenía ese tono de dicción._

 _—_ _¡Fasha!_

 _¿Fasha? Así se llamaba la asistente de su papá. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí y gritando de esa forma tan… repulsiva?_

 _—_ _¡Así… así! ¡No te detengas!_

 _El pequeño Vegeta no entendía nada, pero esos gemidos le provocaban asco, se escuchaban muy repugnantes, repulsivos, asquerosos y muchos sinónimos más. El niño acercó su oreja en la puerta, los gritos ya habían terminado, ahora se escuchaba que desordenaban el despacho. Nuevamente silencio total, hasta que oyó la voz de su padre._

 _—Vístete rápido. Mei no tardará en llegar._

 _¿Acaso ellos no estaban… vestidos?_

 _—Ahora sí… me duraste muy poco, Vegeta—¿Qué quiso decir esa mujer con eso?—. Hay que seguir… no hay nadie en tu casa._

 _—Mi hijo está en su habitación._

 _Tal pareció que su padre lo había escuchado cuando le dijo que estaría jugando con Gokú en el patio trasero._

 _—_ _¿El pequeño Vegui?—_ _preguntó la mujer con voz burlona._

 _—_ _¡No lo llames así!_

 _—No lo entiendo, amor. Últimamente lo aborreces y ahora lo defiendes. ¿Por qué ya no quieres a tu hijo?_

 _—No es asunto tuyo, mujer... y no soy tu amor._

 _El niño no tenía que ser adulto para entender lo que estaba pasando, su padre estaba engañando a su mamá y ¡con esa mujer! Escuchó lo suficiente para llegar a esa conclusión. Empezó a respirar agitadamente, un profundo odio lo estaba consumiendo._

 _— ¡Sí, sí, cómo sea! La verdad no me interesa ¡Nos vemos mañana en la oficina, amor!_

 _El niño se retiró inmediatamente de donde estaba, se alejó un poco del despacho y observó que la puerta se abría y de ahí salía Fasha, que sonreía sínicamente._

 _La mujer se percató de la pequeña presencia._

 _—_ _¡Vegeta! ¿Qué haces aquí, mocoso?_ _—preguntó Fasha con irritación._

 _—_ _¡Lárgate de mi casa!_ _—le gritó el niño con una determinación que sorprendió a la mujer._

 _—_ _¿Disculpa?—_ _preguntó anonadada._

 _—_ _¿Qué no escuchó, anciana?_

 _—_ _¡Niño maleducado!_

 _Vegeta_ _observó que Fasha estaba por golpearlo, pero una voz la detuvo de hacer dicha acción._

 _—_ _¿Qué está pasando?—_ _el señor Ouiji había salido de su despacho al escuchar los gritos de afuera—._ _¿Qué haces aquí, mocoso? ¡Lárgate a tu cuarto!_

 _—_ _¡Me dan asco los dos!—_ _espetó el niño con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _—Vegeta—_ _dijo su padre, alarmado._

 _¿Acaso su pequeño hijo supo de su infidelidad? Miró a Fasha y ella también estaba en shock._

 _—_ _¡¿Y tú qué esperas?!—_ _exclamó con un tono intemperante—._ _¡Vete!_

 _La mujer no esperó que se lo dijeran dos veces, miró al niño una vez más y se retiró de la mansión. El señor Ouiji observó a su primogénito. Éste tenía un semblante imperioso. Lo tomó por los hombros bruscamente y le habló con voz fría y déspota._

 _—Escúchame muy bien, chiquillo—_ _el niño solo le sostenía valientemente la mirada al cerdo de su padre—:_ _Si te vuelvo a ver merodeando en mis asuntos, no la contarás. ¿Entendiste, mocoso?_

 _—Quiero ir a mi habitación._

 _..._

Una vez más regresando a su realidad.

—Está bien—dijo Vegeta en un audible susurro. Gokú miró a su amigo sin comprender—. Pueden hacer esa estúpida fiesta sorpresa para ella.

—Hace un momento te vi pensativo. No quise interrumpirte porque sé que no te gusta que lo haga cuando estás…

—Lo hubieras hecho—lo interrumpió Vegeta, que frunció más el ceño. Le dio el último sorbo a su café—. Últimamente me llegan recuerdos.

Gokú evitó preguntar, no tenía que ser un genio para saber a qué recuerdos se refería su amigo. Ya no quedaba nada en las tazas y en el plato. Vegeta pidió la cuenta, después de pagarla se retiraron de la cafetería. Se despidieron con la mano y tomaron diferentes rumbos.

* * *

Por fin llegó el mes de agosto, eso quería decir que en tres días las clases iban a comenzar. Vegeta y Bulma fueron juntos a inscribirse, otro año más y ya entrarían a la universidad. Las materias eran muy placenteras para ambos, solo era una asignatura de teoría y las otras de fórmulas, problemas, experimentos y ecuaciones. Los horarios no estaban nada mal, solo dos días saldrían hasta las 6 de la tarde. Lo que no le gustó a Vegeta es que seguiría teniendo clases con los mismos compañeros, pero le dejó de tomar tanta importancia; Bulma estaría con él.

— ¿Elegiste un taller?— preguntó la chica. Estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto con una libreta y pluma en la mano.

—No— respondió él sin despegar los ojos de la carretera.

—Yo no sé cual elegir— se quedó pensativa. Cerró su libreta de inventos y la guardó en su mochila—. Tal vez me meta a un equipo deportivo.

—Buena suerte con eso— dijo Ouiji en tono burlón. Bulma le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

Ya estaban llegando al fraccionamiento. Ya enfrente de ambas residencias, la chica Brief pudo observar que estaban saqueando la suya. Había camiones de mudanza, algunos muebles estaban siendo trasladados en ellos. Eso la atemorizó. Vegeta suspiró y la miró de soslayo.

— ¿Qué está pasando?—se preguntó ella misma alterada, se bajó rápidamente del coche y corrió en dirección a su casa. Vegeta la siguió.

Estaban sacando todo de su hogar. Decidió buscar a su madre y la encontró en la cocina: ¡Bunny estaba feliz!

—Mamá. ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?! ¿Por qué se llevan nuestras cosas?

— ¡Bulma! —dijo su madre sonriente—. ¡Regresamos a Corporación Cápsula!

— ¡¿Qué?!— preguntó la ojiazul incrédula.

Vegeta solo se limitó a escuchar y a mirar la escena. Al parecer a Bunny no le desagradó esa idea. La rubia tenía la tarea en no decirle nada a la ojiazul sobre el acuerdo de ambas empresas —"C.C y Ouison"—. Vegeta observó a Bulma, quien se había quedado sin habla, hasta que las palabras de la señora Brief llegaron por fin a los oídos de ella.

¿Se iría? ¿A Corporación Cápsula? ¿Cómo fue que pasó? Antes moría por regresar a su hogar, donde creció, donde pasó los mejores momentos con su papá, volver a los inventos y entre muchas cosas, pero eso era antes de conocer a Vegeta. Su antigua casa se localizaba al oeste de la metrópoli, eso estaba del otro lado de la ciudad, muy lejos de allí. Miró al joven Ouiji, él estaba serio sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, ella desvió la mirada, se tomó la cabeza en señal de desesperación. ¡Eso no se lo esperaba!

—No quiero— dijo en un susurro.

Bunny no comprendió, pero Vegeta sí la escuchó perfectamente.

" _L_ _o_ _siento, Bulma, pero… tienes que irte"_

—Perdón, ¿qué dijiste, linda?

— ¡Qué no quiero, mamá! Yo… no…no… esto no puede… ¡Me quiero quedar aquí!— gimoteó Bulma.

La señora Brief jamás se esperó esa reacción por parte de su hija, pensó que la noticia la alegraría. Miró al joven Vegeta como pidiéndole ayuda. Él negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a Bulma, la tomó del brazo y la condujo al patio trasero, ahí no había nadie.

—Escúchame— la voz gentil de él hizo que ella dejara de llorar—. Regresarás a tu hogar. ¿No era eso lo qué siempre querías?

—Quiero estar cerca de ti— habló ella con un hilo de voz.

—Bulma, ¿recuerdas la promesa que te hice?

La chica lo miró con un semblante en confusión.

" _Te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para ti"_

—Sí, pero…

—Escucha— la cortó Ouiji con voz autoritaria—, nos seguiremos viendo en la escuela. Cambiarán algunas cosas, pero de que vivas del otro lado de la ciudad no significa que ya no nos volveremos a ver.

Bulma miró esos ojos negros azabaches, no pudo negar que Vegeta tenía razón, aunque no sería igual. Estar en la corporación sería un martirio en un principio para ella. En ese lugar murió su padre y no sabía cómo podría luchar contra eso. Estaba muy confundida, ¿cómo fue qué pasó?

—No comprendo.

—Me imagino que tu madre te lo explicará.

Otro minuto de silencio sepulcral, hasta que ella se lanzó al pecho de él.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho, Vegeta.

El muchacho la abrazó también con furor. Sabía que para ella iba ser muy difícil ese cambio, pero era necesario.

—Ya es hora— dijo él mientras se separaba de su mujer.

— ¡Querida! ¡El autobús de la mudanza ya nos está esperando!— gritó Bunny desde la cocina.

— ¡Ya voy, mamá!

—Vamos— Bulma asintió.

Sintió esa sensación rara y nostálgica de encontrar su casa vacía. Ambos salieron del hogar, y ya estaban los camiones listos para irse de ahí. Como había muchas personas en el lugar, no era buena idea despedirse de Vegeta, solo se dedicó a mirarlo.

—Mañana iré a visitarte— prometió él.

Bulma esbozó una débil sonrisa, se acercó a la camioneta donde estaba su madre y entró. El carro arrancó y comenzó a alejarse. La chica volteó atrás, ahí seguía él, como siempre sin ninguna emoción en el rostro. Así estuvo ella observándolo, hasta que la camioneta dobló en una esquina y, él… desapareció de su vista.

* * *

 **¡Hola lectores! ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Dos semanas ¿no? Bueno sobre este capi, ya se saben muchas cosas sobre el pasado de Vegeta, no sé si esperaban lemon pero tranquilos ¡aun no termina la historia! XD Tal vez tengan preguntas o no, pero se las aclararé conforme publique los demás capis.**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Johaaceve muchas gracias y créeme que estoy comenzando a cargar las pilas para el siguiente capi XD saludos; naomigomiz jajaja perdón por desvelarte para leer el ultimo capitulo, pero esta vez ya lo subí en la tardecita :3 gracias por tu review y sobre Vegeta extraño ¡perdón! pero aun no puedo responder eso ;) cuidate mucho… besos; linda kiu hola hermosa ¡cómo crees que dejaré mi historia sin terminar! ¡Para nada! Pero la inspiración a veces llega tarde ¡saludos!; Sophie no soy cruel D: solo me tarde un poquito gracias por tu review; Elizabeth B. Ruiz en serio que tus mensajes me sacan una sonrisa (bueno de hecho todas) gracias por eso Eli, esperaré tu comentario de este capi; estela blanca ya me puedo imaginar tu cara jajaja, ay perdón por tardar tanto últimamente, gracias por tu hermoso mensaje saludos y besos; Alexa gracias nena; Brenda Guerrero al contrario, no me molestó esa acción tuya aunque si fue algo raro XD te mando saludos y agradezco que hayas encontrado mi finc; Sora147 gracias por tu hermoso review y sobre el video que me recomendaste muy hermoso, lindo y triste ¡ME ENCANTÓ! Saludos nena; celestia carito gracias por tu mensaje :3 saludos; Nizle883 me alegró tu mensaje y ya no esperes más ¡Aquí está la actualización!; GabyFlowers1342 gracias muchas gracias por tu mensaje y que me tangas como favoritos :D saludos y Bulma Son ¿un gang bang? No podría hacer eso ¡hay jovencitas! Incluyéndome XD pero si es lemon que buscas, tranquila habrá más ;)**

 **Y sin más me despido y espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capi, no olviden mandarme sus reviews, ya que me inspiran, aunque no lo crean XD**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Mackenzie Monyer**

 **21/07/2015**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour! Antes de comenzar a escribir este 14° capitulo (porque de hecho no llevo nada XD), hay personas que quiero agradecer infinitamente por el simple hecho de tenerme como "favoritos" y "seguidores". Como en cada capítulo, siempre les doy las gracias a los usuarios que me dejan reviews, pero me olvido de las que no, pero que sí siguen y favorecen esta historia, a esas personas "TODAS" MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, cada que escribo un capitulo lo hago por ustedes (los favs, los fallows y los reviews), y sus hermosas palabras, ya sea criticas, comentarios, peticiones, consejos XD etc. todo eso es muy bien recibido por su autora (o sea yo) también la dedicación y el empeño que le pongo a este finc es por ustedes chicos, mis lectores, muchísimas gracias :3**

 **Favoritos: 30LucasTaylor, Fioleexever15, GabyFlowers1342, IssasCore, Littleunicornforreal, Nizle883, RaniaxDD, , Son Yamira, tenshi aio, Celestia carito, estela blanca, , johaaceve, linda que, naomigomiz, Shironeko negro.**

 **Seguidores: 30LucasTaylor, Fioleexever15, GabyFlowers1342, IssasCore, Littleunicornforreal, Nizle883, ORBIS EPSILON, RaniaxDD, , aiko Musume, Celestia carito, estela blanca, johaaceve, linda que, manzanahelada, naomigomiz, sora147, vale leal, yani34.**

 **Muchas gracias**

 **Ahora sin más demora, disfruten este 14° capitulo.**

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor Akira Toriyama.

Capitulo 14

"Cumpleaños"

Desde lejos pudo observar esa enorme y esplendorosa edificación, un nudo se formó en su estomago, no la dejaba procesar todo lo que ocurrió en ese día, todo fue muy inesperado para ella. Mientras más aceleraba la camioneta, más grande pudo ver su casa. La nostalgia la envolvió en ese instante, unas furtivas lágrimas salieron de sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules ¡Por fin! estaba en su hogar, hogar que nunca pensó que iba a regresar en algún día. Los camiones de mudanza entraron a la gran corporación, tanto trabajadores y personal de la empresa empezaron a poner y acomodar las pertenencias de las mujeres Briefs donde deberían de estar. Bulma bajó de la camioneta, no sabía que sentir, tal vez una enorme felicidad pero ¿porque se sentía incompleta? Observó a su madre, ella estaba radiante de alegría dándole instrucciones al personal de la mudanza, Bulma dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Tomó su maleta que la señora Briefs había empacado mientras ella estaba en la escuela con Vegeta, subió a su antigua habitación y se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando entró, el dormitorio estaba como la última vez que había estado ahí. No pudo evitarlo, la felicidad la envolvió de repente, de un solo brincó cayó a su cama.

—Sigue estando cómoda— dijo la joven, mientras volvía a ponerse de pie y se dirigía al balcón.

Una vez ahí, presionó el botón que estaba a un costado del ventanal y el vidriado se deslizó hacia arriba, tenía una hermosa vista al frente suyo, casi toda la capital del oeste podía observarse desde el balcón de su habitación. De repente, comprendió algo, el panorama que se veía ahí no era nada comparado con la de su casa anterior. Si lo extrañaba, pero, Vegeta tenía razón.

—Mañana vendrá a visitarme, y aun nos seguiremos viendo en el colegio— la sonrisa llegó a su rostro— no es el fin del mundo.

La tarde en Corporación Cápsula fue muy extenuada para todos. Los colaboradores pusieron y acomodaron las pertenencias tal y como se lo ordenaba la señora Briefs, mientras que ella, se dedicaba a alimentar a sus animales. Bulma solo se ocupó de acomodar sus posesiones en su habitación, una vez hecho eso, bajó hacia el comedor por un emparedado y salió hacia los jardines. No se permitió el lujo de llorar, tenía que ser fuerte, el laboratorio donde había perdido la vida su padre estaba remodelado; con una determinación, caminó hacia el pequeño demo. La puerta estaba cerrada y solo se podía abrir con una contraseña; Bulma frunció el ceño, observó el panel de acceso, presionó un botón y en la pantalla aparecieron unas palabras: "Ingresar clave nueva".

" _¿Significa que aun no tiene contraseña? ¡Perfecto!"_ pensó ella, triunfadora.

Bulma comenzó a escribir una clave de 10 dígitos, presionó el botón de "enter" y aparecieron otras palabras "Confirmar"

" _¡Ash! ¿Otra vez? mmm, era: 178DGGRS76 ¡Listo!"_

En panel le dio acceso y la puerta se abrió, ella titubeó en segundos. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo parada frente al laboratorio, tal vez horas. Sus piernas no le permitían poner un pie dentro del lugar, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y estiró un brazo para cerrar la puerta. Una última mirada y se dirigió al domo principal.

Una vez más en su habitación, solo que esta vez lista para dormir. Ya acostada, miraba el techo mientras estaba en sus propios pensamientos, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, se incorporó un poco y escuchó la voz de su madre.

— ¿Bulma?— llamó la señora Briefs desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Pasa, mamá.

Bunny abrió la puerta y se adentró a la habitación de su hija, aun seguía con esa sonrisa de satisfacción. Bulma miró a su madre sentarse en el borde de su cama, esperó que ella hablara primero.

— ¿No te da gusto regresar?— preguntó la señora Briefs.

Por intuición, si se esperaba esa pregunta. Durante todo el camino de vuelta, las lágrimas caían silenciosamente y no pasó desapercibido para la madre la reacción que tuvo la jovencita cuando se le dio la noticia de que ambas regresarían a Corporación Cápsula. Bulma desvió la mirada hacia su ventana ¡otra vez él! ese sentimiento que hacía que tuviera un nudo en la garganta, que tuviera la incapacidad de hablar, esos recuerdos que llegaban a su mente como un torbellino descontrolado. Volvió a ver a su madre, estaba feliz, y por ella haría un esfuerzo.

— ¡Claro que sí! es solo que... —Bulma esbozó una débil sonrisa— Es… raro.

—Te volverás a acostumbrar— la joven se encogió de hombros, pero después su expresión cambió a una confusa.

— ¿Cómo fue que pasó?

Al contrario de Bulma, la mujer no se esperaba esa pregunta por parte de su hija. Lo mejor era responder con lo que le había dicho el joven y apuesto Vegeta.

—Vendrá un abogado a explicártelo personalmente— habló Bunny titubeante, Bulma arqueó una ceja— ya sabes que no entiendo nada de lo que dicen.

—Supongo.

—Te dejo para que desempaques.

La señora Briefs salió precipitadamente de la habitación, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que Bulma ya había desempacado, desde que llegó fue lo primero que hizo. La ojiazul se metió dentro de las sabanas, tomó un control que estaba sobre su mueble de lámpara y apagó las luces del cuarto, mañana vendría Vegeta y con una sonrisa se quedó dormida.

...

Esa noche ella durmió bien. Los rayos del sol entraron por el balcón. Al principio se le hizo extraño despertar y encontrarse ahí, pero el recuerdo del día anterior llegó a su mente. Se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, tenía que arreglarse para recibir a Vegeta.

* * *

Como en todas las mañanas él se levantaba muy temprano, no pudo evitar mirar por su ventana y tener a su vista la casa de enfrente, ella ya no vivía ahí.

" _Fue lo mejor…"_

Tomó su chamarra de su silla de escritorio junto con sus llaves y su celular, y salió precipitadamente de su habitación. Una vez abajo, se dirigió al comedor donde estaba su madre, ella estaba poniendo el desayuno sobre la mesa. Mei se percató de la presencia de Vegeta y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, hijo— saludó, mientras servía café en una taza.

—Tengo hambre— Vegeta se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento.

—En un momento te acerco una escudilla— dijo Mei, tomó dos platos de la barra y se sentó en la mesa junto a su hijo— ¿Saldrás?

—Sí —respondió cortante mientras se servía huevos, tocino y dos hot cakes—. Tú también ¿cierto?

Mei observó a su hijo instintivamente, era obvio que esas salidas molestaban al chico, no quería discutir con él sobre ese tema. Tomó su plato y se sirvió los aperitivos. Vegeta aun esperaba la respuesta de su madre, carraspeó para llamar la atención de Mei, ella suspiró fastidiada.

—Sí, pero más tarde —Vegeta gruñó— solo iré a la plaza, hay mucha despensa que comprar.

Ya no hubo más conversación, ambos se disponía a degustar su desayuno. Como siempre, Vegeta terminaba primero, se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse, pero al llegar a la salida del comedor se paró en seco. Mei observó esa actitud de su hijo, se preocupó un poco, pero esa intranquilidad cambió por una gran felicidad al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de su primogénito.

—Gracias por la comida… mamá.

No quería perder más tiempo, entró al baño para lavarse sus dientes, una vez hecho eso, salió de su casa, se dirigió a su carro y se subió. Una vez adentro, su mente proyectaba el destino… "Corporación Cápsula".

* * *

Aparcó su auto afuera de la empresa, se bajó y se encaminó hacia la entrada principal. Puso su clave en el panel de acceso, segundos después la puerta se abrió. Llegó al lobby, hizo un recorrido panorámico, solo estaba una sola persona, la recepcionista, se dirigió a ella.

— ¿Dónde está Bulma?— demandó el joven Vegeta.

La recepcionista miró al hombre que estaba frente suyo, los nervios llegaron a ella.

— ¡Señor Ouiji! Pero que sorpre…

— ¡No me llames así!— profirió él, la mujer se sobresaltó —aquí solo dime Vegeta ¿te queda claro?

—Si… si señor ¡Quiero decir! Vegeta— farfulló la recepcionista— y sobre la señorita Bulma ella está…

— ¡Vegeta!

El aludido volteó, ahí estaba ella, si que fue muy rápida a llegar hacia él. Bulma lo recibió con un placentero abrazo, no esperó más y lo besó. El impulso de alejarla se desvaneció, estaba consciente de que alguien los estaba viendo, pero para sorpresa de él ¡le importaba una mierda! Vegeta le correspondió el beso con la misma pasión, ambos se separaron por la falta de aire. Bulma estaba sonriente, mientras que el joven y apuesto Vegeta totalmente sonrojado. Ambos salieron de la recepción. La ojiazul guió a Vegeta a su laboratorio, una vez puesta la clave, los jóvenes se adentraron al domo. El chico Ouiji vio con asombro las grandes herramientas modernas y materiales de tecnología avanzada y actualizada que se encontraban allí, nunca tuvo la necesidad de visitar los talleres de la corporación, desde su casa podía dirigirla perfectamente y ¡claro! dejar a un colaborador encargado en el área. Bulma se acercó a su mesa de trabajo mientras guardaba todo en su lugar y tener toda la tarde para estar con Vegeta. En cuanto él, no dejaba de observar todo a su alrededor, se aproximó a su mujer, vio un cuaderno de ella con fórmulas y ecuaciones, el chico comenzó a ojear para revisar el contenido.

— ¿Trabajando?— preguntó sin dejar de mirar la libreta.

—Solo revisaba algunos planos que...— tuvo un nudo en la garganta— ...mi padre no pudo terminar.

Vegeta dejó de mirar el cuaderno desviando sus ojos a los de Bulma, ella se mostraba fuerte y eso era lo que él quería… ninguna debilidad.

Todo lo que estaba ahí era increíble y sorprendente, por si él fuera, se quedaría toda la semana en ese lugar, y con ella, una sonrisa presuntuosa se dibujó en su rostro, pero flaqueó segundos después cuando se percató de algo.

— ¿Qué contiene esta cápsula?— preguntó Vegeta al tener dicho objeto entre sus manos.

No podía equivocarse, era la misma cápsula que encontró esa noche en el cuarto de su mujer de la casa anterior. Bulma prestó su atención a Vegeta para ver el objeto del que se estaba refiriendo, era una de sus cápsulas más sagradas, no por el contenido, sino por el significado que lo envolvía.

—Una moto que mi papá me regaló cuando cumplí seis años.

El chico Ouiji arqueó una ceja, accionó la cápsula y la lanzó al aire, se escuchó una pequeña explosión y la manifestación de una mezcla de humo gris que iba desapareciendo poco a poco dejando a la vista una moto de color rosa. Bulma no se molestó por esa acción que hizo Vegeta, pero eso no evitó sorprenderse ¿Acaso había llamado una moto la atención de él?

" _¡Vaya! Ya sé que regalarte en tu cumpleaños, Vegeta"_ pensó Bulma

— ¿Ya desayunaste?—preguntó ella mientras volvía a regresar su moto en una cápsula.

—Lo hice antes de venir para acá.

—Bueno —Bulma tomó la mano de Vegeta— tendrás que acompañarme entonces.

Así, los dos salieron del laboratorio directo al comedor. Esa misma tarde, la chica Briefs le mostró a Vegeta ¡Por completo! su casa y aprovechó también para enseñarle sus inventos, hasta que dio la noche. Al día siguiente se volverían a ver, pero esa vez seria en la escuela.

* * *

Comenzaba el 3° semestre para los chicos, algunos con ganas de estudiar pero otros no tanto. Bulma llegó muy temprano al colegio, miró su reloj y puso una cara de fastidio cuando se percató que faltaba 15 minutos para su clase, no tuvo otra opción que esperar en la cafetería. Para distraerse un poco, sacó una revista de su mochila, el contenido era muy interesante para ella, pero había un tema que llamó mucho su atención.

" **El transcurso del tiempo es una ilusión**

 **¿Será posible viajar a través de tiempo y del espacio?"**

" _Una máquina del tiempo… interesante"_

Estaba muy enfrascada en su lectura que no se percató en que alguien la llamaba.

— ¡Ey, Bulma!— la aludida desvió su mirada.

—Hola, Milk.

—Te estaba hablando desde hace rato ¿Qué haces?— exclamó la chica, quién tomó asiento frente a Bulma.

—Leía esta revista— decidió guardarla ya que su mejor amiga estaba con ella.

—Bulma ¿Me estás evitando?

La susodicha miró confundida a la morena ¿Por qué la evitaría? No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Después de la fiesta en la playa no nos hemos visto— Bulma arqueó una ceja— hasta ahorita.

—Tal vez porque pasaste el resto de las vacaciones con ¡Tu Gokú! y esa vez que te pedí que me acompañaras al centro comercial ¿Qué me dijiste?— la chica Ox se sonrojó— estoy ocupada con mi Gokú— dijo Bulma imitando el tono de voz de Milk— y ni mencionaré los fines de semana.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón.

—Claro que la tengo— respondió Bulma, arrogantemente.

—Pero hay una cosa que me tienes que aclarar ¿Por qué en esa noche que todos nos quedamos a dormir en la casa de Vegeta, tú y él no estaban?

Bulma se sonrojó completamente, no le había contado a nadie sobre ese encuentro intimo que tuvo con su Vegeta ¡ni siquiera su madre lo sabia! ¿Tenía que decirle a su mejor amiga? o ¿Por qué tenía que decirle? no tenía porque hacerlo o ¿sí? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

—No me respondas, tu semblante te delató— Milk observó a la ojiazul divertida —solo respóndeme esto, Bulma ¿te cuidaste?

—Milk yo…— no tenia caso negarlo —solo fue esa vez y si.

— ¿Pastilla?— negó con la cabeza— ¿Condón? —otra vez negación— ¡¿Entonces con qué?!— preguntó Milk, exaltada.

—Crema— respondió sin importancia.

— ¿Crema anticonceptiva?— esta vez asintió—. Bulma, esa cosa no es segura ¡Pudiste embarazarte!

— ¡Guarda silencio, Milk!— demandó, molesta— para tu información yo tenía la esperanza de que Vegeta y yo hiciéramos el amor en la habitación de la mansión, así que me untaba la crema días antes de la fiesta, pero ya sabes en como terminó y bueno… él me acompañó a mi casa para que me diera una ducha y… me volví a untar la crema… ¡Sólo pasó!

—Bulma, tienes que cambiar ese método ¡Imagínate qué salieras embarazada a tus 16 años!

—No seas paranoica, y ya cumpliré 17.

—Eres muy terca— Milk sacó de su bolsa una tableta de pastillas y se la entregó a su amiga —Toma.

— ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Bulma confundida tomando la caja que le dio la chica Ox— ¡Milk! No me digas que tú y Gokú…

Ahora le tocaba a la morena sonrojarse, por suerte para ella la campana sonó indicando a los estudiantes que las clases estaban por comenzar.

—No me respondas, Milk, tu semblante te delató— dijo Bulma en tono burlón.

—Que graciosa eres— expresó en tono sarcástico.

De camino al salón, Bulma le contó a Milk sobre la extraña y peculiar relación que estaba entablando con Vegeta, también le mencionó que ahora regresó a vivir a Corporación Cápsula; la chica Ox tuvo la misma reacción que la señora Briefs. Llegaron al aula, encontrándose con sus amigos y compañeros de clases, Bulma miró más allá, en un rincón se encontraba Vegeta, con su típica pose de brazos cruzados, caminó hacia donde estaba él.

—Hola, antisocial— saludó la chica Briefs.

—Niña— Vegeta le devolvió el saludo.

Un nuevo profesor hizo aparición frente al salón, acercó la llave en la perilla y abrió la puerta, se hizo a un lado mientras le daba acceso a sus alumnos. Como era un nuevo curso, Bulma se sentó a lado de Vegeta y detrás de ella, Milk. Una vez en sus respectivos lugares el profesor comenzó a dar la clase.

—Buenos días, jóvenes— la voz del profesor era rasposa y muy profunda—. Soy el Dr. Hakase Raichi y les implantaré la materia de física cinemática— tanto Bulma y Vegeta estaban encantados—. Quiero cuadernos y plumas en los pupitres ¡Rápido!— los alumnos obedecieron, el hombre era muy intimidante, muchos pensaban que esa materia no iba ser nada fácil— Primer tema "aceleración" ¿Qué es? escriban… es una magnitud que mide cuanto varia la velocidad por cada unidad de tiempo y cuyo valor se obtiene dividiendo ¿Qué, señor Ouiji?

La clase no evitó sorprenderse, todos sentían pena por el mencionado, el maestro ya lo tenía en la mira, todos tuvieron escalofríos, el hombre era muy atemorizante. El profesor se acercó a Vegeta tratando de intimidarlo poniéndose frente a él y mirándolo ceñudo, pero el chico no se inmutó y con un tono de voz muy segura respondió.

—Dividiendo la variación de la velocidad entre el intervalo de tiempo correspondiente.

—Correcto, señor Ouiji— el profesor regresó al frente— y déjenme decirles que… me tomé la molestia de aprenderme sus apellidos y sus lindos rostros —Los estudiantes se miraron los unos a los otros —¡Ejercicio! Cálculo de la aceleración— decía mientras escribía en el pizarrón— Un automóvil está detenido ante un semáforo. Cuando éste se pone verde el coche arranca y alcanza una velocidad de 80 km/h en 18 segundos ¿Cuál es su aceleración? Tienen cinco minutos para tener el resultado.

Vegeta, Bulma, Milk, Krillin, y entre otros, empezaron a resolver el problema, mientras que los demás esperaban algo que era esencial para solucionar el ejercicio. Yamcha se armó de valor, y llamó la atención del profesor.

—Dis… disculpe señor— el hombre lo miró serio —le faltó ponernos la fórmula.

—Por lo que veo, no puso atención a su compañero, muchacho—. Yamcha tenía una expresión confundida— El señor Ouiji la mencionó —miró su reloj y con una sonrisa arrogante se dirigió a la clase— dos minutos.

Para la mayoría, esa fue la clase más atareada y difícil que tuvieron. Las dos clases seguidas era un martirio para los chicos y es que el profesor le gustaba hacer trabajar a sus "queridos alumnos". Después de la materia de física cinemática, pasaron a otra rama de la física "la cuántica" solo que esa vez, el profesor de dicha materia era muy amable y paciente. El recreo llegó, Bulma y Milk salieron del salón para dirigirse a la cafetería, tenían mucha hambre, ambas chicas optaron por una ensalada, decidieron comer en una mesa que estaba por el jardín del campus, tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a degustar su comida.

* * *

Las dos primeras semanas de agosto pasaron volando. Milk no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Vegeta para decirle sobre la fiesta sorpresa que le estaba organizando a Bulma, por suerte ese día llegó. El timbre sonó indicando la hora del recreo, Vegeta, como siempre, sacó un toper de su mochila y se dispuso a salir del salón. La chica Ox le dijo a Bulma que tenía que ir al baño y que la alcanzaría en la cafetería, la ojiazul asintió, salió a paso veloz del salón mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, hasta que lo encontró ¡en la misma mesa de siempre! se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

—Buen provecho, Vegeta— el aludido la ignoró olímpicamente— Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Tú y yo?— preguntó con voz burlona— lárgate de aquí.

A Milk se le acabó la paciencia y la furia regresó a ella.

— ¡No me iré, Vegeta! me escucharás quieras o no— el joven Ouiji hizo una mueca de fastidio— Mi Gokú te dijo…

— ¿Tu Gokú?— volvió a burlarse Vegeta solo que esa vez soltando una carcajada—. Pobre de Kakaroto, me compadezco de él.

— ¡Ya ca…!

— ¡No me grites!— exclamó cabreado, Milk se calló de golpe— dime qué mierda quieres y te largas.

La chica Ox dio un suspiro profundo, no entendía como Bulma podía soportarlo ¡era un mono arrogante! Y lo peor de todo ¡Un grosero! su Gokú tenía que saber que su "mejor amigo" le había faltado el respeto a ella.

—Estoy planeando organizarle una fiesta sorpresa a Bulma, este próximo lunes y, necesito que la distraigas saliendo de clases ¡Llévatela al cine o qué se yo!, pero quiero que regresen a partir de las 8:00 pm ¿Puedo contar contigo?

—Ya lárgate —dijo Vegeta como respuesta.

—Está bien, mono —articuló Milk con furia en la voz— tomaré eso como un sí.

* * *

El domingo seria un encuentro de amigos, el torneo de las artes marciales estaba por comenzar. Vegeta se levantó más temprano ese día porque tenía que pasar por Bulma y también por la urraca de Milk; y contar las horas que se haría de camino hasta la capital del norte ¡tenía que darse prisa! Bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose a la sala para encontrarse con su madre.

—Madre— Mei dejó de prestarle atención a su lectura y miró a su hijo —necesito que vayas por el regalo de Bulma.

— ¡Claro qué si, hijo! Pero ¿A dónde?

—Toma— Vegeta le entregó un sobre— ahí viene el lugar, la fotografía del regalo, y la nota del pago anticipado. Pides la factura— miró su reloj— se me hace tarde, al rato nos vemos.

Mei abrió el sobre y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

— ¡Es hermoso, Vegeta! pero… tú… ¿fue tu idea?

—No, fue de…

...

 _Dos hermanos estaban sentados en una fuente. El más pequeño de ellos lanzaba agua por todas partes mientras se carcajeaba, y el otro tenía una expresión de estar pensando, las risas del más chico lo estaban desesperando._

 _—_ _¡Ya basta, Tarble!, ¡Deja de hacer eso_ _!_ _—_ _exclamó Vegeta, molesto._

 _—_ _Perdón, hermano_ _—_ _se disculpó el pequeño con expresión triste._

 _—_ _¡Escucha, enano!_ _—_ _Vegeta suspiró_ _—_ _el cumpleaños de mamá es dentro de tres días y aun no hemos pensado que le vamos a regalar._

 _—_ _¡Una carta!_ _—_ _exclamó el niño maravillado, el mayor hizo una mueca._

 _—_ _Tarble, no seas tonto ¿Cómo se te ocurre regalarle a mamá una estúpida carta?_

 _—_ _¡Uy, uy, uy! dijiste una mala palabra_ _—_ _se burló el pequeño._

 _—_ _Supongo que tenemos que preguntarle a Gine_ _—_ _Vegeta se tomó la barbilla, tenía un semblante serio_ _—_ _¡¿Qué rayos es lo que le gustan a las mujeres?!_

 _—_ _Todo_ _—_ _respondió el niño_ _—_ _una vez, vi esos programas que mamá ve en las tardes…_

 _—_ _¿Y por qué estabas viendo eso, Tarble?_ _—_ _preguntó su hermano, demandante._

 _—_ _Solo vi poquito_ _—_ _se excusó el pequeño_ _—_ _el señor de la tele le regaló un anillo a la señora y ella se puso a llorar ¡Pero de felicidad!_

 _—_ _No, Tarble, eso fue porque…_

 _Se quedó callado, una idea le llegaba a su mente; tal vez no era necesario un anillo. Vegeta miró a su hermanito, el niño tenía una expresión alegre y confusa. Era increíble en que un pequeño ¡tan inocente! se le ocurriera un buen regalo para su mamá._

...

—Adiós, madre.

Y sin decir nada más, salió de su casa.

* * *

Vegeta, Bulma y Milk viajaron desde la capital de oeste al norte para ver a sus amigos concursar en el torneo de las artes marciales. El recinto estaba infestado de gente que gritaban eufóricos por ser espectadores de las peleas que se llevarían a cabo. Las eliminaciones, ya habían comenzado, no tardarían en salir los ocho peleadores que pasarían a las preliminares. Después de esperar mucho tiempo, los participantes ya habían sido acomodados en sus respectivos turnos. El comentarista salió a recibir y a dar la bienvenida al inquietante público.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Bienvenidos al vigésimo tercer concurso de las artes marciales!— la multitud gritaba eufórica—. Nuestros peleadores ya fueron acomodados con sus respectivos contrincantes.

—Me pregunto si mi Gokú calificó —dijo Milk mirando al cielo esperanzada.

— ¡En la primera pelea será entre Broly contra Turles!

— ¡No puede ser!— exclamó Vegeta, atónito.

" _Mierda…. Broly tendrá que cuidarse de ese imbécil si quiere ganar"_

— ¡La segunda pelea será entre Jeice y Burter; la tercera pelea será entre Nappa y Reecome!

—No han mencionado a Raditz y a Gokú— dijo Bulma, preocupada.

— ¡Y la cuarta pelea será entre Kakaroto y Ginyu! En las preliminares tuvimos a 62 participantes, 20 más que en el torneo pasado ¡Esta vez contamos con peleadores muy fuertes! ¡COMENCEMOS! Le pedimos a los concursantes Broly y Turles que suban a la plataforma.

Las tres primeras peleas eran muy parejas, excepto por la primera, esa vez el que ganó fue Turles, había golpeado agresivamente al pobre de Broly; Jeice y Burter tuvieron un buen combate entre camaradas, pero solo uno tenía que ganar y ese fue Burter; mientras que Nappa y Reecome se dieron contra todo, la rivalidad de ambos era mutua, Vegeta observaba los movimientos de su amigo, eran mucho más lentos que los de Reecome, pero tenía una ventaja y eso era la agilidad, tenía que tomar eso a su favor y así lo hizo, Nappa fue el ganador; y en cuanto a la cuarta pelea, Gokú fue el vencedor. Las semifinales comenzaron a los 20 minutos del término de la última pelea.

— ¡La primera pelea de las semifinales será entre Burter y Kakaroto!

" _Eso será pan comido para el insecto"_

Y como lo pensó Vegeta, así fue.

— ¡Esto es impresionante señores y señoras! ¡Al concursante Kakaroto no le tomó ni cinco minutos ganarle a concursante Burter! ¡Kakaroto pasa a la final!

— ¡Bien hecho, Gokú!— gritó Bulma.

— ¡Ese es mi Gokú! —exclamó Milk, emocionada.

—Mujeres ridículas— musitó Vegeta con el ceño fruncido.

El final si era muy inesperado, Turles pudo vencer a Nappa; tanto que Vegeta y Gokú quedaron anonadados, esa fuerte patada en el cuello era muy grave, por suerte el joven Nappa solo estaba inconsciente, hubiera sido peor. La final era entre Gokú y Turles.

— ¡Esto es lo que todos estábamos esperando, damas y caballeros! ¡El participante Kakaroto se ha llevado el premio de los últimos cuatro años! ¡Es el invicto del momento!

Se escuchaba bullicios y gritos, las personas apoyaban al joven Son.

— ¡En cuanto al concursante Turles, ha regresado después de mucho tiempo de ausencia! ¡COMENCEMOS!

— ¡Gokú, dale su merecido!— Bulma quería que su amigo le diera una fuerte paliza al imbécil que se atrevió a golpearla.

— ¡Acabalo!— Milk le daba ánimos a su novio.

Vegeta observaba que Gokú y Turles trataban de leerse los movimientos, solo estaba dando círculos en la tarima, hasta que Turles se decidió atacar primero. La patada no llegó en la cara del joven Son, uso ambos brazos para protegerse de ese movimiento, hasta que decidió contraatacar, trataban de lanzarse golpes, patadas a diestra y siniestra. Gokú vio una oportunidad y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estomago a su oponente, su defensa estaba baja y tuvo la libertad de pasar su brazo para llegar ahí. Turles comenzaba a escupir sangre por la boca, eso no detuvo al joven Son, quiso terminar con eso de una buena vez, con una mortal hacia atrás hizo que Turles quedara a espaldas de él y con un solo golpe en la nuca lo noqueó.

— ¡Esto es impresionante! ¡El concursante Kakaroto de tan solo 16 años venció al invencible Turles!

La ceremonia de premiación siguió después de ese arduo combate, Gokú ahí estaba, arriba del podio con una sonrisa en el rostro, Raditz estaba orgulloso de su hermano, Milk y Bulma se acercaron al joven Son para felicitarlo y en cuanto a Vegeta solo miraba con devoción a su mejor amigo.

" _Bien hecho, insecto… eres el número uno"_

* * *

Mei llegó al centro comercial, localizó la tienda donde estaba el regalo de Bulma y entró al lugar. No había mucha gente y solo había dos dependientes, se acercó al que parecía tener experiencia.

—Disculpe.

—Dígame, Madame ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

Mei no respondió enseguida, sacó el sobre de su bolso y se lo entregó al dependiente. —Vengo por esto.

El hombre abrió el sobre y sacó su contenido. Se alejó un poco de la señora Ouiji, sacó de una caja fuerte un paquete de color plateado, lo puso encima del mostrador mientras sacaba el contenido de la caja y se la dio a Mei.

—Si gusta revisarlo.

— ¡Vaya! Es hermoso —pero había algo que le faltaba, tal vez su hijo se enojaría por eso pero… algún día se lo agradecería—. Disculpe, señor ¿Podría ponerle un escrito?

—Claro que si, madame. Solo que aumentaría el precio.

—No hay problema.

—Bien ¿Qué frase quiere? —preguntó el dependiente.

* * *

Vegeta llegó a su casa totalmente cansado, mañana seria el cumpleaños de su mujer y como se lo había prometido, faltaría a clases para estar todo el día con ella ¡claro! hasta la fiesta porque él no tenía pensado asistir. Subió a su recamara dispuesto a dormirse, una vez arriba se acercó a su escritorio y se encontró una cajita color gris, la tomó y la abrió, el regalo estaba bien, volvió a poner la tapa y puso la cajita en su escritorio, mañana seria un largo día.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma no tuvo problemas para despertarse, se levantó de la cama dispuesta a darse una ducha, después de 20 minutos en el baño, comenzó a arreglarse, optó por una camisa de mezclilla y una falda negra. Miró el reloj que estaba en su cómoda, Vegeta llegaría en 15 minutos ¡ese hombre era muy puntual! y no quería dejarlo esperar por mucho tiempo. Una vez lista, salió cómo bala de su habitación, bajó con rapidez las escaleras y por poco choca contra su madre.

—Bulmita, querida ¡feliz cumpleaños! —la señora Briefs abrazó a su hija hasta casi asfixiarla.

—Mamá… déjame respirar.

—17 años ¿no te da emoción? —preguntó Bunny mientras deshacía el abrazo, Bulma iba a responder pero su madre la interrumpió— Bien, ya me voy.

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?— preguntó la joven en reclamo.

—No tardo, linda ¡Por cierto! Les di el día libre a los colaboradores.

Bulma estaba anonada y algo molesta, pero ¿De qué se quejaba? Estaría todo el santo día con Vegeta.

—Mamá— Bunny se volteó para ver a su hija— Si ves a Vegeta dile que estaré en mi laboratorio, olvidé algo ahí.

—Por supuesto que si, querida.

Una vez en el patio de la gran corporación, la señora Briefs lanzó una cápsula al aire, de ahí salió una aeronave, estaba a punto de subirse cuando se encontró a Vegeta pasando por ahí.

— ¡Oh, Joven y apuesto Vegeta! Bulmita está en su laboratorio, yo me voy. Me quedé de ver con Milk y…

— ¿Dónde están los trabajadores?— la interrumpió, bruscamente.

—Les di el día libre— respondió ella con su inusual amabilidad— ¡Ya sabes! ¡Por la fiesta de Bulmita! Bueno, me voy ¡Adiós, querido!

Vegeta observó como la loca madre de su mujer se alejaba, sacudió la cabeza y emprendió camino hacia el laboratorio. La puerta estaba cerrada, no le tomó importancia, la ojiazul le había dicho la contraseña. Ingresó la clave en el panel de acceso, y segundos después la puerta se abrió. Bulma estaba de espaldas a Vegeta bajo un escritorio, parecía que buscaba algo. El chico Ouiji sonrió socarronamente mientras se deleitaba con la hermosa vista que estaba frente a sus ojos; como Bulma estaba agachada, la falda se le subía enseñando gran parte de su trasero. La chica Briefs se volvió a poner de pie y sintió una respiración en su nuca, se dio media vuelta y se abrazó a su hombre.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bulma.

La aludida sonrió y después acercó sus labios a los de él. Ese beso apasionado hizo que ambos amantes se encendieran de placer. Ese era el momento, no importaba el lugar; Vegeta acorraló a la ojiazul contra el escritorio, con un hábil movimiento la subió en el mueble sin dejar de besarla.

—ohhh Vegeta— gimió Bulma en la boca de él— hazme el amor.

El joven Ouiji continuó besándola ardorosamente, mientras que sus manos acariciaban los suaves muslos de la chica, tomó las caderas de ella mientras la acercaba a su entrepierna; la ojiazul pudo sentir la virilidad excitada de su hombre; las traviesas y expertas manos de Vegeta se metieron bajo la falda de la joven despojándola de sus bragas, no aguanto más y metió sus dedos en la delicada y suave cavidad de ella.

— ¡VEGETA!— gritó Bulma, totalmente agitada.

Las caricias ardientes aun no terminaban, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban la zona intima de su mujer con la otra mano masajeaba sus senos, Bulma se sentía desfallecer; con la experiencia del joven Ouiji se las arregló para desabrochar la camisa de la fémina, y tener una vista perfecta de unos grandes y suculentos senos. Bulma besaba y mordía el cuello de Vegeta, ya no aguantaba más, lo quería tener dentro de ella.

—Eres mi mujer— dijo el chico con voz ronca mirando lujuriosamente a la ojiazul.

—Soy tuya Vegeta… solo tuya.

El joven Ouiji se acomodó entre las piernas de Bulma, sacó sus dedos del sexo de ella y comenzó a desabrocharse rápidamente el cinturón, se bajó los pantalones junto con su ropa interior.

—Quiero tenerte dentro de mí —pidió la ojiazul impaciente.

Vegeta la besó al mismo tiempo que entraba en ella, Bulma gimió. Ambos comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo paulatino, suave y perfecto.

—Me vuelves loco, mujer— decía Vegeta entre jadeos, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de la penetración.

Las embestidas estaban siendo muy profundas. Bulma recargaba sus brazos sobre el escritorio haciendo que las arremetidas fueran más rápidas, en cambió Vegeta sujetaba las caderas de ella para pujarla más hacia su pelvis. Los movimientos eran muy sincronizados y perfectos, ambos cuerpos se complementaban como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro. Los ardientes besos ahogaban los gemidos de los amantes. Bulma estaba perdiendo el control de ella misma cuando se sintió dominada por un fuerte orgasmo. Vegeta ahogó un gemido en los labios de la ojiazul cuando sintió venirse dentro de ella. Tomaron un respiro, Bulma abrazaba a Vegeta mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

—Por lo menos este lugar te traerá ahora, buenos recuerdos— dijo él en un tono de voz sensual.

Bulma se alejó un poco, hasta ahorita, su cumpleaños número 17 era el mejor de su vida. Vegeta comenzó a salir poco a poco de ella; la miró a los ojos, no había duda, ella era su perdición.

— ¿Dónde quieres ir?

—Me da igual— Bulma se encogió de hombros— Con tal de estar contigo.

—Hay que irnos.

La ojiaul se acomodó la blusa y la falda, mientras que Ouiji se subia el pantalón y se lo abrochaba. Una vez bien vestidos, salieron del laboratorio con rumbo al carro de Vegeta. Afuera de la corporación, Bulma puso la clave de seguridad. Ambos amantes subieron al auto sin ningún destino fijo; el chico Ouiji arrancó el carro y condujo hasta llegar a un refinado restaurante italiano. Bulma lo miró sin comprender.

—Me dio hambre— fue su respuesta.

Bulma sacudió la cabeza en señal de bochorno. Bajaron del carro, el ballet parking apareció frente a ellos, Vegeta le dio las llaves y se dirigió junto a Bulma a la entrada del lujoso restaurant. Degustaron una sabrosa y apetitosa pizza de pepperoni. Para la ojiazul, el lugar era lo de menos, lo que ella quería era estar solamente con Vegeta, y eso era lo que estaba pasando, cumplió su promesa y eso para ella era el mejor regalo que podía haber recibido. Después de comer, se dirigieron al cine para ver una película de estreno, para que ambos la disfrutaran, no escogieron nada de género romántico, comedia y acción; así que optaron por una película de miedo. Así pasó la tarde, su último lugar fue un parque en las afueras de la capital del oeste, sentados en una banca, ella recargada en el hombro de él, observando el hermoso panorama, la vista era bellísima y era un momento y lugar romántico para la ojiazul, y para él solo era… especial. Solo faltaban 30 minutos para que dieran las 8.00 pm.

—Mujer, regresemos.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó ella confundida, el día aun no había terminado.

—Te tengo una sorpresa.

—Está bien— se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron directamente donde estaba estacionado el coche.

...

Una vez frente a Corporación Cápsula, los chicos bajaron del auto, Vegeta tomó la cajita gris donde tenía el regalo de Bulma.

—Vegeta ¿Por qué regresamos? no entiendo.

La ojiazul se percató en que su hombre tenía un presente en las manos, él se acercó más ella; Bulma no sabía que decir.

—Ten— le dijo Vegeta, mientras le entregaba el regalo.

Ella solo lo tomó con sus manos temblorosas y con sumo cuidado retiró la tapa. Las lágrimas salieron sin control alguno.

— ¡Oh, Vegeta! —dijo Bulma mientras sacaba una cadena de oro con un zafiro incrustado en el dije —es hermoso.

—Pontelo, mujer.

—Ayúdame —Bulma le dio el collar a Vegeta, mientras que ella se daba media vuelta y retiraba su largo cabello. Una vez puesto, se puso frente a su hombre, sus ojos le brillaban de la emoción.

— ¿Se me ve hermoso?— preguntó Bulma, ilusionada.

—Tú eres hermosa— por ser el cumpleaños de su mujer se permitiría decir cosas como esas… solo por ella.

Bulma, ante esa respuesta besó a Vegeta; él sin ninguna objeción, le correspondió el beso. Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire; la ojiazul tomó el dije, como estaba obscuro no pudo verlo con claridad.

— ¿Qué piedra es?

— Es una gema —respondió Vegeta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos— Un zafiro para ser especifico, una de las cuatro gemas más importantes del mundo.

—Gracias por esto— ese momento no podía ser más hermoso.

Bulma miró a Vegeta pícaramente, él tenia una expresión desconfiada, ahora que tramaba su chica.

—Oye, amor— ¿Desde cuándo ella lo llamaba "amor"?— mañana saliendo de la escuela me acompañas al bosque, te tengo una sorpresa.

— ¿Bosque?— preguntó Vegeta, pasmado— ¿Para qué quieres ir al bosque?

—Ya te lo dije, te tengo una sorpresa.

El mencionado "amor" resopló, no sabía que pretendía su mujer.

—Métete a tu casa.

—Te amo— Bulma se despidió de Vegeta con un beso, y después se adentró a la Corporación.

* * *

Las luces estaban apagadas, eso le extrañó demasiado, no podía ver nada y eso le molestaba. De repente el salón de iluminó y se escuchó un "Feliz cumpleaños". Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, todos sus conocidos estaban ahí, su mejor amiga Milk junto con Gokú y algunos compañeros de su clase, también habían venido Raditz, Broly y Nappa, y hasta Gine y Mei estaban presentes, Bulma aun seguía anonadada.

—Es… esto… no me lo esperaba— balbuceó la ojiazul.

Todos se acercaron a felicitar a Bulma, deseándole un "feliz cumpleaños", que ese día hubiera sido el mejor (si supieran), que cumpliera muchos años más, etc. Mei observó el hermoso collar que traía la "amiga" de Vegeta, al parecer a su hijo no le importó que tuviera la frase en el dije. Milk alejó a Bulma de los invitados y salieron al jardín.

— ¿Por qué llegaron tarde? —demandó en reclamo.

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó Bulma sin comprender.

—Le dije a Vegeta que la fiesta comenzaba a las 8:00 pm no a las…

— ¡Espera, Milk!— la interrumpió— ¿Vegeta sabia de la fiesta?

— ¡Pues claro! si yo le dije que te distrajera y te llevara a donde él quisiera para arreglar y preparar todo aquí.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no se quedó?— esa pregunta era más para ella que para Milk.

—Bulma ¡Ya conoces a ese bruto! Él solo piensa en una sola persona… ¡En él mismo!

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —la contradijo la ojiazul —para tu información, Vegeta me regaló el mejor día de mi vida, y mira esto— Bulma le enseñó el dije a su amiga— es un zafiro, una de las cuatro gemas más importantes y hermosas del mundo ¿Adivina quién me lo regaló?

— ¡Es impresionante!— exclamó Milk— ahora sí que Vegeta me sorprendió mucho ¿Puedo verla?

—Por supuesto.

Milk tomo la pequeña piedra entres sus manos, brillaba mucho, le dio media vuelta al dije y pudo observar unas diminutas letras.

—Bulma ¿Qué quiere decir ge… ¡no! es je tame bea…beao coup?

— ¿De qué hablas, Milk?

—Mira la parte detrás del dije, hay una inscripción.

Bulma observó donde le señalaba su amiga y en efecto, había unas pequeñas letras en cursiva, la emoción la envolvió otra vez.

—No… no lo puedo creer— Milk la miró sin comprender— dice "Je t´aime beaucoup".

—Y ¿eso qué significa?

—Significa que Vegeta me quiere.

Durante la fiesta, brindaron por el cumpleaños número 17 de Bulma, hubo pastel, cena en forma de buffet y un pequeño torneo de bingo; en conclusión, todos la pasaron muy bien.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el colegio, Bulma y Vegeta no tuvieron ninguna falta del día anterior. Milk les había platicado que en las dos primeras clases el doctor no había pasado asistencia, en la tercera el profesor no llegó, y pasando el recreo, las clases se suspendieron por una junta de maestros ¡Eso sí que era tener suerte!

Las primeras horas del día martes, para alivio de todos, pasaron muy rápidas, aunque no se salvaron de una cuantiosa tarea. El tercer semestre se estaba convirtiendo en un tormento para los chicos, tal parecía que los maestros se ponían de acuerdo para encárgales tareas y trabajos en un solo día. El timbre sonó, Bulma se despidió de Milk para después marcharse junto con Vegeta. Ambos chicos se dirigían al estacionamiento del campus, subieron al auto y tomaron rumbo hacia el bosque.

El camino era tranquilo, la música de género rock ponía de buenas a Vegeta, ya que Bulma aun no le decía cual era "la sorpresa", para el joven Ouiji estar en suspenso lo desesperaba, para sacarle las palabras a la ojiazul era algo difícil, pero si era a la fuerza (algo que nunca haría con ella) seria pan comido, no tenía otra opción que esperar hasta llegar al bosque. Los frondosos árboles ya estaban apareciendo, el sonido de la naturaleza ya se estaba escuchando cada vez más cerca, mientras que el olor de tierra impregnaba el sentido olfativo de ambos jóvenes.

—Por aquí.

Vegeta entendió esas palabras y apagó su coche, Bulma fue la primera en bajar y se alejó un poco donde estaba el auto del chico. Sacó una cápsula de su short y la lanzó al aire, Vegeta se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba apareciendo del humo ¡una pequeña casa! Bulma sonrió y con decisión se adentró al domo.

— ¿No vienes? —preguntó la ojiazul con voz sensual desde la puerta de la casa.

Vegeta no esperó a que se lo volviera a preguntar, caminó a paso veloz para encontrase con su mujer, la halló en una de las recamaras del domo, acostada en la cama y vestida con una sexy lencería.

—Sorpresa— dijo Bulma con picardia mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía donde estaba un extasiado y fascinado Vegeta—. Siéntate en la cama… amor.

La ojiazul tomó la mano de su hombre y lo sentó en el borde del colchón. Empezó a desbotonarle la camisa, teniendo a la vista el musculoso torso de Vegeta, empezó a besarlo en esa parte mientras que sus manos trataba de desabrocharle el pantalón, el chico Ouiji soltó un gruñido, las caricias ardientes de su mujer lo encendía de pasión, de repente, soltó un gemido cuando sintió las manos de ella tocar su duro y erecto miembro. Bulma se puso en cuclillas frente a Vegeta y dirigió su boca al sexo de él.

— ¡Grrr Bulma!— exclamó el chico Ouiji mientras sentía la lengua de la ojiazul recorrer todas las partes de su miembro.

Lo que sentía era un deleite, tomó la cabeza de su mujer para incitarla a que continuara con el sexo oral; Vegeta no pudo evitar que su semilla terminara dentro de la boca de Bulma. La mujer dejó el miembro de su hombre, dirigió sus ojos a los de él y lo miró con lujuria.

—Tienes un buen sabor, Vegeta— dijo Bulma mientras recorría sensualmente sus labios con su lengua.

Ante esas palabras, tomó a su mujer de las caderas y la recostó en la cama.

—Eres una maldita bruja —ella solo esbozó una sonrisa ladina— ahora te toca a ti.

De un solo arrebato, le quitó la pequeña tanga que tenía la ojiazul mientras que ella se despojaba del brassiere; abrió las delgadas piernas de su mujer y se dispuso a saborear su suave y cálida intimidad, Vegeta pudo comprobar que cada vez que sus dedos y su lengua se adentraban con rapidez, podía sentir la cavidad de ella más húmeda. Bulma se retorcía de placer, sus uñas se aferraban en las sabanas.

— ¡Ay Vegeta!— gritaba ella con una excitación mientras sentía la lengua y los dedos de su amante jugueteando en su zona intima— ¡Aaahhhh!— volvió a gemir con pasión siendo víctima de un orgasmo.

Vegeta ya no pudo esperar más, dirigió su sexo en la húmeda cavidad de la ojiazul y se adentró violentamente en ella, a Bulma no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y soltó un gemido de dolor, dolor que minutos después cambió a un placer ardiente y ardoroso. La embestidas eran muy profundas y rápidas, Vegeta se deleitaba con los perfectos y muy bien desarrollados senos de su mujer, comenzó a devorarlos uno por uno, mordiendo agresiva y desesperadamente los pezones de Bulma, ante esa acción, ella solo emitía gemidos de placer.

— ¡Aaaaahhh Si! —exclamó la fémina, mientras sentía venir su segundo orgasmo provocando que arqueara la espalda ante tal sensación.

— ¡Mujer!— vociferó Vegeta cuando llegó a su liberación.

Sin salir de ella, se acostó a un lado de la cama trayendo a Bulma a su pecho. Decidió sacar su miembro del sexo de la ojiazul, una vez separados, tomaron un pequeño respiro, estaban muy agitados y sus respiraciones se escuchaban muy entrecortadas. Bulma, recargada en el dorso de él, rodeaba con un solo brazo a Vegeta, mientras que él le acariciaba su suave y delicada piel.

— ¿Te gustó la sorpresa?— preguntó Bulma con voz picara.

—No fue obvio— respondió Vegeta con una sonrisa sensual.

—Aquí podemos hacer el amor, no hay necesidad de buscar en otro lugar.

—Es perfecto.

—Te amo, Vegeta— el aludido no respondió—. No tienes que hablar, el dije lo dice todo.

Vegeta no comprendió lo que dijo Bulma ¿se refería a la cadena que le regaló ayer? Observó a su mujer, que yacía en su pecho, se veía inofensiva cuando sucumbía en el profundo sueño, no pudo evitar dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción.

" _Gracias por llegar a mi vida, Bulma"_

Y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido.

* * *

 **Después de doce horas, término este capítulo, y como en cada uno me tomo el tiempo de revisarlo tres veces por la ortografía y/o uno que otro detalle, ¡hasta termino agregándole más texto! XD quise hacerlo así, como un día común en la escuela, el torneo y un cumpleaños.**

 **A ver chicos, ¿por dónde empiezo? XD ok pues, primero que nada, gracias otra vez por sus reviews. Quiero complacerlos ¡créanmelo! :3 (soy una chica dulce, tierna y buena de 17 años :D) ammm no recuerdo en que capitulo se los expliqué, pero hay cosas que tengo que cambiar ;) ¡espero y me comprendan! Tanto personajes y un POCO de personalidad, porque si no, mi historia (como dice el Buki) a donde irá a parar! XD confíen en mí ¿sí? :3 :D ;) ¡OJO! eso no quiere decir que no tome en cuenta sus opiniones y criticas porque sin ellas ¿Cómo mejoraría mi historia? Gracias por eso :D**

 **Muy bien, sobre el gruñón de Vegeta (esta parte me divierte más) hay algún s chic s que me escriben, ya sea por inbox´s o por review´s, que lo haga más tierno, más mmm amoroso por así decirlo (con Bulma), y otras me escriben que lo haga mucho más agresivo, posesivo. Y yo así de o.O ¿en qué lado me voy? En esta historia, no olviden que Vegeta perdió a su hermano, a su padre, se cambió de ciudad etc. le quise dejar esa imagen de chico que le vale un cacahuate casi todo, ¡aquí tiene 17 años! es un adolescente casi "adulto" con cambios en su entorno. ¡YA SÉ QUE ES orgulloso, posesivo, agresivo, frio y ruin etc.!, todo amante de DBZ sabe eso del príncipe saiyajin ¡pero!, no hice o no escribí a un príncipe saiyajin ¿comprenden? Hice a un tipo Vegeta- jovencito (como yo :3) con cambios cruciales en su vida ¡DESDE MUY PEQUEÑO! Y es criado por una mujer ¿Qué conclusión se puede sacar de ahí? Gracias y tomaré en cuenta sus criterios :D**

 **Pero! Si lo que buscan es más DBZ ¡adivinen! Les puedo escribir una historia totalmente DBZ (con saiyajins, extraterrestres etc) solo una cosa, ¡denme ideas! XD las recibiré con gusto y yo hay me decido por una, una que convenza a mi imaginación y mi tiempo, pero, para comenzar a escribirla, necesito terminar con esta historia primero, tal vez la empezaría cuando ya vaya en el antepenúltimo o penúltimo capi de este fanfic, porque no quiero ser como esas personas que dejan sin terminar su historia por seguir con otra; me pongo en su lugar y odio el suspenso de ¿Qué pasará? ¿Por qué no actualiza? ¡Nunca te lo perdonareeeeee! ¡Maldición! Y si tengo un tiempecito libre, lo comenzaré a escribir ;3**

 **Agradecimientos a:** **Celestia carito** **gracias por tu review, saludos;** **Ana Albornoz** **deseo de todo corazón que salgas muy bien en la universidad ¡ya tu último semestre! Enhorabuena :3 y no te preocupes, yo también soy estudiante y te comprendo perfectamente, te prometo que Vegeta tiene sus buenas razones nena, solo que no se sabrá por ahora ;) un abrazo gigante también para ti;** **naomigomiz** **entonces no me tengo que preocupar en subir capis en la madrugada XD gracias por tu hermoso comentario y ntp los lemons son lo primordial en esta historia ;) saludos;** **estela blanca** **gracias por tu review :3 saludos;** **johaaceve** **espero que te hayas emocionado también con este capi :D muchas gracias;** **Guest** **agradezco tus hermosas palabras, me hicieron el día, tienes razón, tal vez sea mi "don" y sobre lo de francesa, nací en mi lindo México, la verdad agradezco en haber nacido aquí, au revoir!;** **A.B.S** **¡DEJA DE ESCONDERTE! Y no te pedí "eso" con este finc, yo me refería a la otra historia que tu escribiste y que se me ocurrió convertirla en DBZ ¿Qué dices? Y no te cuesta nada en ser beta de… ya sabes quién! Ayúdala! S'il vous plaît! Espero tu respuesta en review;** **Sora147** **trataré de actualizar rápido :D gracias por tu mensaje** **cuidate… besos;** **Linda Kiu** **hola! También se te extraña, te mando un abrazo enorme nena;** **Brenda Guerrero** **graciotas, creo que no eres la única XD saludos;** **aiko musume** **lee el inbox ;) gracias y espero no decepcionarte ;D saludos;** **Elizabeth Ruiz** **te prometo que trataré, pero tengo una visión en como lo quiero hacer ;) saludos;** **Alexa** **gracias nena;** **30LucasTaylor** **saludos y gracias por tu hermoso review;** **GabyFlowers1342** **sipi, estoy en los dulces y tiernos 17, aunque muy pronto 18 :D gracias por tu review;** **Nizle883** **gracias por tus reviews.. saluditos;** **pokergirl821** **gracias por tu mensaje nena :3 besos;** **Sarah** **tú no te preocupes… gracias por el review;** **Eriss** **enserio que tu mensaje me conmocionó… para que termine tu agobia aquí te dejo este capi;** **IssasCore** **gracias, de verdad muchas gracias :3 te mando un abrazo;** **Guest** **¡tranquil ! Aquí tienes la actulizacion XD saludos.**

 **Ojalá y espero que este capi les haya gustado, no olviden mandarme sus reviews.**

 **¡Por cierto! Si ustedes escriben o tienen historias que me quieran recomendar, si gustan paso a leerlas y dejar mi huellita en reviews :D**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Mackenzie Monyer**

 **02 de Agosto del 2015**


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor Akira Toriyama

Capítulo 15

"Mentiras"

" _Las más crueles mentiras son frecuentemente dichas en silencio" Robert Louis Stevenson._

" _Gracias por llegar a mi vida, Bulma"_

Desde que tenía memoria, él no estaba acostumbrado a agradecer algo a ciertas… personas. En cierta manera, le producía una cierta pizca de culpabilidad al pensar eso. Ese sentimiento se originó por primera vez en él, cuando el pequeño Tarble perdió la vida. En esa noche trágica, su razón estaba en su contra, no concebía lógica y raciocinio ante cierta situación. Los sentimientos que tanto odiaba se exteriorizaban en él— "Culpa" y "lastima"—, no lo dejaban en paz. Su consiente le continuaba diciendo que: si él no hubiera bajado a encarar a su padre dejando a su hermanito solo durmiendo en su habitación, tal vez no habría ocurrido esa tragedia. Eso era lo que en su mente de niño de 10 años había procesado en aquella tormentosa época. Le tomó un par de días para oprimir con esa estúpida culpa y repugna lastima, y pasárselo a su padre. En ese momento el sentimiento de culpa regresaba a él ¡Lo sabía!, ¿Por qué dejó que eso pasara? Mei se lo había dicho, Bardock se lo volvió a sermonear y Gokú, que para su molestia pasó por su mente que su amigo tenía razón, obviamente nunca se lo diría. ¿Cómo permitió que las cosas llegaran hasta ese extremo? ¿Por qué no escuchó a su amigo, a su madre y al hombre que en poco tiempo fue un verdadero padre para él? Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el tiempo pasaba, sus segundos, minutos, sus horas — _"¡A la mierda!"_ —. Otra vez en las manos del destino, que sea lo que tenga que ser y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Durante los siguientes días, la rutina cambiaba para su fortuna. Tenía que ser así, para él, navegar por los execrables recuerdos y no poder reprimirlos, lo volvían un resentido perturbado. La escuela lo ponía, en algún modo, de muy buen humor, y despejaba sus pensamientos de sus malos ratos mentales. En cada clase, los ejercicios eran mucho más difíciles, y eso para él era todo un reto. Los treinta minutos que duraba el receso, era el tiempo más desesperantes para Vegeta. Había ciertas ocasiones en las que Bulma lo acompañaba, en indiscutiblemente le importaba un bledo lo que sus compañeros cuchichiaban a las espaldas de ambos, teniendo como tema de interés: El peculiar y raro vínculo que conllevaba con la chica Brief. Con Milk, la relación no había cambiado mucho, no tenía nada contra ella, solo que no soportaba su presencia irritada. Estaba totalmente consciente de que la chica Ox era una persona muy importante para su mejor amigo Gokú y también para Bulma, pero aun así declinaba a la idea sobre que Milk y él terminaran siendo en un futuro muy cercano, amigos. Al considerar eso le causaba escalofríos.

En el transcurso del semestre no había novedades nuevas, a excepción de que el profesor de cálculo integral había desaparecido. Muchos alumnos pensaron que le había pasado algo malo al profesor, un accidente o tal vez una enfermedad. Para Vegeta, esas ideas las había estado considerando, hasta que una vez que fue a la capital del norte, lo había visto saliendo con una mujer de un centro comercial. Efectivamente, había echado a la mierda su trabajo por una "señorita", el hombre se veía enormemente feliz con la fémina, eso sin dudarlo; aunque al chico Ouiji le valía un bledo la vida de las personas ajenas, no pudo dejar de sentir irrespeto por aquel hombre. Siempre sintió desprecio por las personas "irresponsables", y como empresario, en su empresa, esas acciones eran inaceptables en sus colaboradores y para él mismo.

Más de medio año y Vegeta aún no tenía cierta amistad con alguno de sus otros compañeros de clases. Cuando llegó por primera vez a la capital del oeste, se prometió el hecho de no entablar amistad con alguna persona. Recordaba ese día, en la oficina del director, ahí estaba Bulma, totalmente sola, y en su mente llegaron esas dudas que jamás creyó que llegaría el momento de que ella misma se las aclararía. Nunca supo cómo lo permitió, pero en sus conclusiones siempre mentalizaba que las cosas pasaban por algo, y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.

 _"—Te ofrezco mi amistad, Vegeta._

 _Es lo único que quiero, Bulma"_

Eso era lo único que quería, solo eso: su amistad. De haber sabido que algún día la ojiazul llegaría a amarlo, jamás había aceptado estar con ella. Sacudió su cabeza y desechó ese pensamiento rápidamente; rectificó con apremio: volvería a estar con Bulma.

Nunca pasó por su mente que la hermosa heredera de Corporación Cápsula, llegaría a ser alguien importante en su vida. Bulma se acercó a él, y pudo ver claramente en esos ojos azules, la gran curiosidad y soledad que la envolvían en esa época. Ella fue la primera persona que le dirigió la palabra, se dio cuenta en ese momento que para la fémina, él le transmitía esa confianza y ese apoyo que desesperadamente necesitaba.

 _"—Díselo, Vegeta. No pierdes nada."_

El inteligente consejo de Gokú. Lo meditó muy bien pero no, no lo haría.

Llegaron esas absurdas ideas en que su cerebro procesaba en tratarla fríamente, alejarse de ella, pero ser así… no era él. Vegeta consideraba esas acciones demasiadas cobardes e inmaduras, nunca se imaginó que llegaría a pensar esas opciones. Se negaba a creer que ese sentimiento que sentía por ella, ese sentimiento que golpeaba en su duro y orgulloso corazón, lo volvía, en indiscutiblemente, más fuerte ¿Qué era lo que lo contradecía al creer eso? ¿Orgullo tal vez? Eso era una respuesta a estimar. En cierta manera, Bulma lo había ayudado a encontrarse a sí mismo, le mostró cualidades que él jamás creyó tener y eso tenía que agradecérselo, a su modo. Él también la había ayudado mucho, y eso jamás se lo reprocharía, 100% consciente de sus acciones, no se arrepentía de nada. Pero al no decirle la terrible noticia, ese secreto suyo que ha estado ocultándole ¡Al diablo con eso! Lo hecho, hecho estaba y si hubiera una forma de regresar al pasado, arreglaría ciertas cosas que debió de haber emprendido en esos momentos, pero alejarse de ella ¡Jamás! Así que por el momento, no le diría nada.

En sus rutinarios días en el colegio, la hora de salida era ansiosamente esperada por todos los alumnos. Vegeta siempre salía del aula con una leve sonrisa; en algunas ocasiones, aguardaba en el estacionamiento del campus a su mujer. A veces, ella se quedaba a platicar con Milk y raras las veces con Zangya. Al chico Ouiji eso se le hacía muy raro, al parecer tanto Milk y Zangya volvían a ser amigas. En los últimos días, la pelirroja había estado actuando de una manera muy extraña, no tenía sentido para él saber que era lo que le ocurría a esa mujer, no era de su incumbencia y de su importancia, pero cómo Bulma sentía cierta preocupación por "la chica experimentada", le resultaba un poco trabajoso ignorar ese detalle.

La cápsula que guardaba el domo era muy usada por Bulma y Vegeta, excepto por esos días en las que a su mujer le llegaba el periodo. Cuando la chica Brief le llegaba la insufrible regla, Vegeta no se le acercaba mucho, el motivo de él: ¡Se volvía loca! Y lidiar con Bulma en esa faceta era algo que evitaba a toda costa. Recordó una plática que tuvo con ella, que en cierto modo le pareció divertido.

...

 _—_ _¿Vegeta?—_ _lo llamó Bulma mientras se revolvía en la cama._

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres, mujer?—_ _preguntó, somnoliento._

 _—La primera vez que hicimos el amor, ¿por qué no te cuidaste?_

 _Vegeta se incorporó un poco de la cama, desvió sus ojos al rostro de ella cuyas facciones transmitían duda. Dibujó una sonrisa burlona, Bulma frunció el ceño ante ese gesto._

 _—_ _¿Acaso saliste embarazada?_ _—le preguntó sin importancia._

 _—_ _¡Sabes muy bien qué no, Vegeta! Solo digo que fuiste muy irresponsable._

 _El aludido arqueó una ceja._

 _—Como me lo pediste tú, pensé en ese momento que te estabas cuidando—_ _respondió él encogiéndose de hombros—._ _¿O me equivoco?_

 _—No, no te equivocas._

...

No tuvo nada de qué preocuparse, esa tarde volvieron a hacer el amor.

Vegeta estaba muy cómodo tumbado boca arriba con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza, una rodilla levantada y la otra pierna apoyada sobre ella, tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía que no le molestaba estar sobre la dura y húmeda tierra de su patio. Podía escuchar a Gine y a su madre hablar sobre la comida originaria de cada capital, ambas mujeres se escuchaban muy felices y divertidas, por lo menos Mei la estaba pasando bien. Vegeta suspiró lenta y profundamente, abrió los ojos y miró hacia el cielo, de un azul intenso. Esa tarde era muy diferente, se permitiría descansar en el aire libre. El trabajo, la escuela ¡Todo! No existía en ese momento, quería dedicarlo solo a él.

—Dime, Gine, ¿a Gokú cómo le va con Milk?

— ¡De maravilla!— exclamó la señora Son con una alegría en la voz—. Milk es todo un amor. Mi hijo no pudo buscarse a una mejor candidata.

Vegeta hizo un gran esfuerzo para contener un bufido. Gokú le dedicaba casi todo su tiempo a la urraca, tanto, que las artes marciales pasaron a segundo plano para el chico despistado. No olvidaba que la morena cocinaba banquetes exquisitos, tal vez por eso el glotón de Gokú no se separaba de ella, aunque, últimamente su amigo pasaba todas las tardes con cierto anciano. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pregunta que salió de los labios de su madre.

— ¿Cómo ha estado Gohan?

Escuchó un leve sollozo por parte de Gine.

—Nada bien. El doctor le da unos… seis días.

¿Seis días? ¡Eso era una broma! ¿Gohan, el abuelo de su mejor amigo, estaba en su recta final? Recordó en cómo ese anciano los había cuidado—A él y a Gokú—, hacía años y también en cómo les enseñó artes marciales. Gohan fue su primer maestro y con el tiempo se ganó su respeto. Después de él, su padre lo siguió instruyendo hasta que, por fin, asistió a una honorable escuela de artes marciales donde tuvo a uno de los mejores maestros cinta negra en el arte.

—Necesito que cuando llegue ese día—volvió a escuchar la voz quebrada de Gine—, me acompañes… yo…

— ¡Por supuesto que estaré ahí!— le objetó Mei.

—Gracias. Me gustaría también, que tu hijo estuviera presente.

Vegeta soltó el bufido que había estado reteniendo. Eso no iba a pasar y Mei lo sabía. No escuchó la esperada respuesta de su madre, lo único que pudo oír fueron unos pasos que salían de la cocina. Volvió a soltar otro bufido, su celular comenzó a vibrar, lo sacó del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y vio que era un mensaje de Bardock. Se incorporó lentamente sin dejar de ver su teléfono y con su dedo pulgar hizo abrir el mensaje.

"¡Hola, Vegeta! Te informo que Paragus está por llegar a Corporación Cápsula. No te preocupes, le exigí discreción".

El joven Ouiji se puso de pie y se adentró a su casa.

* * *

Bulma dio su último sorbo de su jugo de naranja, lanzó un pequeño suspiro y cerró sus ojos. El abogado que llevaba el caso de "Corporación Cápsula" vendría a hablar con ella. Tenía sus dudas, eso era obvio, su madre jamás le dio ciertos detalles de cómo habían perdido la herencia y la empresa, y como por arte de magia regresaban a su poder. Antes de la llegada de Vegeta, sentía una rabia y una impotencia por no haber luchado por la empresa familiar ¡Su patrimonio! Pero ¿Qué había podido hacer ella? ¡Solo tenía 16 años! Y su madre no era considerada por tener un gran coeficiente intelectual para resolver dicho caso, aunque para ser una buena ama de casa, se quitaba el sombrero ante gran hazaña.

En ese tiempo, Bulma solo se había dedicado a dos cosas: asistir a la escuela e ignorar a su madre. Fue una época muy difícil para ella, Milk ya no era su amiga y sus compañeros del colegio la miraban con lástima y pena. Su único consuelo era su cuaderno de inventos y la cápsula que guardaba con mucho amor, ni siquiera con Bunny había podido contar, porque ella aún la culpaba de la muerte de su científico favorito. Todos los días pensaba en él, en su padre; quién murió en esa terrible explosión que ocasionó la cámara de gravedad, que durante mucho tiempo creyó que ella, Bulma, lo había provocado. Pero ya no se culpaba de ese accidente, porque eso era, un accidente y Vegeta le hizo ver eso.

Abrió los ojos para observar el reloj que estaba en su muñeca izquierda, solo 15 minutos para que el abogado llegara a su casa. Desvió la mirada para ver a su mejor amiga, estaba boca abajo acostada en un camastro luciendo un lindo bikini rosa. Bulma carraspeó.

—Esto es el paraíso— habló Milk con voz soñolienta mientras se sentaba en el camastro.

—Tengo que alistarme, el abogado no ha de tardar en llegar.

—En ese caso, iré contigo.

Ambas chicas se dispusieron adentrarse a la casa. Tanto para Bulma y para Milk, estar toda la tarde en bikini les parecía una idea tentadora, pero la chica Brief no quería arriesgarse a tener una escena de celos por parte de Vegeta. Si él se llegara a enterar de que ella recibió al abogado vistiendo solo con dos pedazos de tela... Esbozó una sonrisa ante ese pensamiento, eso no iba a pasar. Cada quien en su habitación (en el caso de Milk, uno de los varios cuartos de huéspedes), se adentraron al baño y en 10 minutos ambas mujeres ya estaban listas.

Una vez en la sala principal, Bulma volvió a mirar el reloj, el señor abogado estaba retrasado. Observó a Milk, ella tenía un semblante preocupante mientras miraba su celular; Bulma se acercó a su amiga.

— ¿Qué pasa, Milk?

La aludida frunció el ceño y guardó el aparato. Su mejor amiga estaba sentada a su lado, exhaló despacio y habló.

—Mi Gokú me dijo que su abuelo está muy grave. Le queda poco tiempo de vida— Bulma se llevó ambas manos a la boca—. Le dan un aproximado de una semana.

—Pobre Gokú. ¡Es horrible!— exclamó la ojiazul conteniendo un chillido.

—Bulma, ahora es cuando Gokú más nos necesita— habló Milk con lágrimas en los ojos—. Consideraría a Vegeta pero es un sufrible orgulloso.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— preguntó Bulma bruscamente.

La chica Ox iba a responder, pero un empleado llegó para informar que el abogado ya estaba en recepción.

—Te salvó la campana, Milk.

Bulma fulminó a su amiga con la mirada, se dirigió al empleado y le ordenó que pasara al abogado a la sala principal.

" _Llegó la hora de la verdad"_

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?— preguntó Milk, mientras se ponía de pie.

—Me resulta muy hermoso quedarme sola con un desconocido— expresó con sarcasmo.

La chica Ox consideró esa respuesta como un rotundo: ¡No!

El hombre que entró a la sala emitía una presencia intimidante e imperturbable. Sus facciones mostraban ese porte de un individuo peligroso. Sus rasgos tenían un extraño aspecto ceroso y deforme por la terrible cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo. Traía puesto un elegante traje sastre negro y tenía el semblante de un color chocolate que le relucía sobre los hombros. Bulma y Milk se miraban de soslayo, ambas chicas tenían una expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto. Hubo un incomodo silencio que fue roto por la dueña de la casa.

—Buenas tardes, señor —saludó Bulma con voz nerviosa—. Siéntese, por favor —le dijo a la vez que hacía un ademán con la mano.

—Gracias —respondió el hombre, y tomó asiento en el sillón que le habían señalado—. Mi nombre es Paragus— se presentó con una voz gruesa y varonil.

Bulma arqueó una ceja. Paragus solo la miraba con un semblante serio.

—Me causaría un cierto sosiego si me dijera su apellido —pidió la chica con una pizca de exigencia.

Paragus sonrió y dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

—Por supuesto, señorita Brief. Mi apellido es Gasu.

Milk no dejaba de observar al hombre, extrañamente, se le hacía muy familiar ese rostro.

—El caso de Corporación Cápsula.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

Ante esa pregunta explotó.

— ¡¿Cómo me puede preguntar eso?! Le estoy pidiendo que me diga todo relacionado con: ¡MI CORPORACION! ¿Qué es lo que quiero saber? ¡TODO!

—No creo ayudarla con eso, señorita Brief— habló Paragus con voz calmada. Bulma echaba chispas por los ojos—. Trabajo únicamente para la persona que dirige muy responsablemente su empresa.

— ¿Quién es ese tipo?— preguntó molesta.

—Él me autorizó que dejara su identidad en anónimo.

— ¡No lo apruebo! ¡Ningún extraño idiota tendrá control a mando de mi corporación!

—Tal vez usted no lo aprueba, y para serle sincero no necesitamos de su aprobación. Lo estipuló su padre en su testamento, señorita Brief. ¿Sabe usted a quién se le otorgaron esos bienes?

" _A mi mamá… pero ¡eso es imposible!"_

—Mi madre no supo llevar a cabo el…

—No hubo tal problema, señorita. Su madre heredó esos bienes como lo estipula el testamento del señor Brief. La Corporación Cápsula no cayó en bancarrota.

—No entiendo— balbuceó Bulma —. Mi madre me dijo que hubo un fraude con los abogados que llevaron el caso del "cambio de bienes". ¡Por eso nos mudamos a otra casa! ¡Éramos ayudadas económicamente por una….!

—Lo que su madre recibía era surgido de los ingresos de la Corporación. Ya se lo dije, su empresa jamás fue hipotecada.

—Si la empresa siempre fue nuestra: ¡¿Cómo es posible que ahora esté en manos de un extraño?!

Bulma estaba muy confundida. Entonces, ¿todo ese tiempo seguía siendo dueña de Corporación Cápsula? Su madre le había estado mintiendo, ¿por qué? Podía estar segura de que cuando ambas estaban distanciadas, Bunny no consideraba en decirle sobre ese dichoso testamento, pero una vez que las cosas se arreglaron entre ellas gracias a la intervención de Vegeta… ¿por qué no le dijo la verdad?

Ahora que recordaba, ese día de la fiesta en la playa, su madre había salido de viaje ¿Con que dinero? En ese momento no le había tomado importancia, estaba tan emocionada por el tema de la fiesta, que el viaje de Bunny pasó desapercibido para ella; Y la tarjeta de crédito que le dio aquella vez, la que gastó ese día en donde su Vegeta la acompañó al centro comercial ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes? La supuesta "casa de ayuda" no daba préstamos de una gran suma de dinero, su madre tenía el poder de los bienes de la corporación ¡todo ese tiempo! Pero eso no explica cómo es que ahora un extraño estaba dirigiendo ¡SU EMPRESA!

" _Al menos que…"_

—La señora Bunny le dio total poder a mi superior.

— ¡No puede ser!— exclamó Bulma. Sus ojos estaban en blanco, estaba anonadada mientras que Milk solo miraba al hombre con sorpresa.

—Por parte mía esto es todo, señorita Brief. Yo me retiro.

Paragus se puso de pie y se retiró del lugar dejando a una abrumada Bulma en la sala.

* * *

Vegeta estaba en su habitación acostado en su cama boca arriba, al parecer para él, ver el blanco techo lo ponía en cierto trance. En esos precisos momentos, probablemente Bulma ya estaba comenzando a odiar a su madre ¿Bunny se lo tenía merecido? La respuesta de Vegeta… ¡Sí! Tal vez un poco de su propia medicina era lo que Bunny necesitaba para aprender una valiosa lección. Aunque debería darle crédito en algo; la señora loca Brief estaba cumpliendo muy bien con su parte del trato. Él se encargaría de que la Corporación siguiera siendo el mayor ingreso empresarial y Bunny… bueno, solo tenía que seguir manteniendo la boca cerrada.

...

 _—Escuche muy bien, señora—_ _los ojos de Vegeta parecían dos antorchas encendidas, Bunny temblaba ante tal mirada severa—:_ _si vuelve a tratar a Bulma de esa manera, créamelo, me encargaré de que pase un verdadero infierno en vida._

 _..._

No fue una hermosa forma de defender a su, en aquella época, mejor amiga. Fue consciente de que esa amenaza no era necesaria, pero la rabia que él sintió cuando Bunny golpeó a Bulma de esa forma, esas ganas de despellejar a la loca señora Brief… fue muy tentadora.

...

 _—Bulma estaba ahí cuando la máquina…. esa, explotó—_ _habló Bunny con voz cortada—._ _Ella me dijo que la había "arreglado". ¿Por qué entonces…?_

 _—_ _¡Ya me tiene arto, señora!_ _—gritó Vegeta perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba—._ _¡¿Cuántas veces le tengo que repetir que eso fue un maldito accidente?! ¡Bulma no tuvo nada que ver en eso! ¡¿Cómo es que su estúpido cerebro no pueda procesar que su hija sería incapaz de hacer algo así?! ¡Era su padre! ¡El hombre de su vida!_

 _Bunny solo temblaba en el sillón, observando con sus ojos llorosos al joven que tenía frente suyo._

 _..._

Se dio cuenta que gritándole a las personas podían hacerlas entrar en razón. En el caso de la mamá de Bulma, fue algo difícil. La señora tenía la cabeza hueca y sus ojos no le permitieron ver la verdad, estaban cegados por el dolor y la rabia; una parte de ella se había roto, su cuerpo solo emanaba sentimientos negativos provocados por haber perdido a cierta persona que era muy importante en su vida, y para sacar su frustración optó por lanzarle la culpa a la única persona cercana, en ese caso: Bulma.

Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, la loca señora y él tenían eso en común. Bunny descargó toda ira y culpa a su bella hija, mientras que Vegeta lo hizo con su padre. La diferencia era obvia: Bulma era inocente, ella no provocó esa explosión, y aunque así lo fuera (simple suposición), no lo había hecho a propósito. En cambio, el señor Ouiji mató al pequeño Tarble a sangre fría, y aunque el muy cobarde se justificó que esa noche estaba ebrio, en cierto modo estuvo consciente de sus actos, tenía su verdadera presa frente a él, solo que no dio en el blanco.

...

 _—_ _¿Quiere mi ayuda, señora?—_ _preguntó Vegeta con burla._

 _—Contraté a un… él está dirigiendo corporación a mi nombre… yo no puedo hacerlo—_ _Bunny miraba suplicante al joven—._ _Te firmo una carta poder y te accedo la empresa de mi familia._

 _Vegeta no pudo evitar poner un semblante de sorpresa que en segundos después, la cambió por una de incredulidad._

 _—_ _¡Vaya, señora!—_ _volvió a burlarse soltando una estruendosa carcajada—._ _¿Está usted segura que quiere hacer eso? ¿Qué le garantiza que después no me quedaré con todo?_

 _Bunny dudó por una fracción de segundos. Bajó la cabeza mientras analizaba la situación. Vegeta estaba de pie, frente a ella, con su típica pose de brazos cruzados. Esperaba ansioso la respuesta. Vio que la madre de su amiga volvía a poner sus ojos llorosos en dirección a los suyos._

 _—Mi hija confía en ti—_ _el joven Ouiji se sintió acorralado—_ _y, yo también._

 _..._

Podía considerar que Bunny tenía algo de cerebro después de todo.

...

 _—Vegeta—_ _el aludido miró por encima de su hombro—,_ _¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?_

 _El aludido gruñó. ¡Eso ya era demasiado repugnante!_

 _—No quiero su lástima, señora—_ _espetó con rabia en la voz—._ _Cumpla con su parte del trato, y tenga esa carta poder lista… en tres días._

 _..._

Volvió a reconsiderar en considerar que se equivocó en considerar que: Bunny tenía algo de cerebro.

" _Esa señora tiene cabeza hueca"_

* * *

Bulma ya le había marcado a su madre como unas 50 veces, y en cada llamada la mandaba a buzón. Volvió a tratar y otra vez ¡nada!, optó por intentarlo más tarde. Aún seguía muy enfadada, su madre estaba en unas largas vacaciones y no tenía idea de cuándo iba a regresar. Se dejó caer bruscamente en el sillón y se acercó una revista que estaba sobre la mesa de centro. Comenzó a ojearla para buscar la página en la que se había quedado y la encontró: otro artículo sobre "las máquinas del tiempo". Paró su lectura, le había surgido una idea.

" _¡Paragus Gasu! Si lo investigo en el buscador tal vez me muestre para quien trabaja"_

Milk deslizó la ventana de vidrio y se adentró a la casa. Observó a su mejor amiga, tenía una expresión de boba risueña, no le tomó importancia, se dirigió donde estaba Bulma y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Pudiste localizar a tu madre?— preguntó Milk en voz alta que hizo salir a Bulma de su trance mental.

—No— respondió con molestia —, pero se me ocurrió una idea, Milk. Tal vez haya una forma de saber para quien trabaja ese tal Paragus.

— ¿Qué se te ocurre?— volvió a preguntar con voz curiosa.

—En el buscador hay una página de abogados. El hombre que vino tenía porte de una persona importante, si es así como yo creo, tal vez su nombre deba estar en esa lista.

—Pero, Bulma, ¿sabes cuantos nombres aparecerían en esa página?

— ¿Y tú sabes con quién estás hablando?— preguntó con suma arrogancia —. Con la mujer más inteligente del planeta: "La gran Bulma Brief"

" _Esta chica no conoce la palabra modestia"_ pensó Milk mientras rodaba los ojos.

* * *

Los siguientes días no fueron muy atareados para los estudiantes del 3° semestre. Milk estaba muy preocupada por la salud del abuelito de Gokú, y eso evitaba que se concentrara en las clases. Aunque también en su mente procesaba lo que había pasado el día anterior. Vegeta no dejaba de mirarla, y eso la tenía totalmente harta ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirle que no abriría la boca? Pero como era Vegeta, ¡ni hablar!, no le quedaba otra opción que ignorarlo. Bulma, por lo tanto, no había estado buscando al "Lic. Paragus Gasu", la acción de inventar la mantenía ocupada la gran parte de su tiempo, y el otro restante en Vegeta; cuando lo vio esa mañana no pudo evitar sorprenderse, el hombre se veía ligeramente golpeado. Cuando se acercó a él para preguntarle porque estaba magullado, Ouiji no le dio una respuesta convincente. Su sexto sentido le decía que Milk sabía algo sobre el porqué del pómulo amoratado de Vegeta, y en la hora del recreo lo iba a averiguar. Mientras tanto, un chico de ceño fruncido le mandaba miradas amenazadoras a cierta chica de cabellos negros, ella ni se inmutaba o eso era lo que quería que el lunático creyera. Sostenerle la mirada al gruñón de Ouiji era cómo si metieras todo tu cuerpo en agua hirviendo y aguantar el tiempo necesario soportando el calor. Milk sentía cierta quemazón en su interior.

Por fin, el timbre sonó. Zangya se puso rápidamente de pie, y se acercó a su ex-mejor amiga. Necesitaba ayuda y ella se lo podía dar. Vegeta como siempre sacó un toper de su mochila y se dispuso a salir del salón, mientras que Bulma hacía lo mismo.

...

Por una parte no sabía dónde podía encontrarla, pero algo le decía que estaba en uno de los baños de mujeres y ¡acertó! Vio a Milk por los lavabos, se dirigió donde estaba ella y escuchó un sollozo, eso hizo preocupar a Bulma; sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando presenció la escena.

¡Zangya estaba llorando! ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Bulma, mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja—. ¿Qué ocurre, Zangya?

La aludida solo producía lentas convulsiones, y se escuchaban ligeros hipidos y gemidos de su garganta. Bulma, al no tener respuesta se dirigió a Milk.

— ¡Me están asustando! ¿Me lo dirán?

La morena observó los ojos azules de la pelirroja, estaba buscando en ellos su permiso para hablar, la chica emitió un sollozo y dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Esta vez Milk miró a Bulma.

—Zangya está embarazada— habló sin rodeos.

— ¿Qué? —eso era algo inesperado, bueno, tal vez no, pero aun así era muy grave—. ¿Yamcha?

Ante esa insinuación negó rápidamente con la cabeza. En ese momento el celular de Milk sonó, lo sacó del bolsillo de su falda y vio que era un mensaje de Gokú. Para Bulma, no pasó de desapercibido ese semblante de Milk, Gokú le había mandado un mensaje con una noticia, y no una muy amigable que digamos.

— Gohan murió— silencio sepulcral —. Tengo que irme a la capital del norte. Tengo que estar con Gokú.

— ¡Espera, Milk! —la detuvo Bulma, al parecer Zangya ya se había recuperado por la terrible noticia —. Iremos contigo.

—Milk— habló la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa—, estaré a lado tuyo y de Gokú, jamás dejaste de ser mi mejor amiga y…. quiero darte mi apoyo en esta pena.

Ante esas palabras, la morena se lanzó a los brazos de ambas chicas. Una vez que se deshicieron del abrazo, corrieron hacia la puerta principal, tenían que darse prisa.

— ¿Siguen en el hospital?— preguntó Bulma mientras buscaba desesperadamente a Vegeta.

—No. Gokú me avisó que su abuelito murió ayer, solo que me dio hoy la noticia.

—Entonces, ¿dónde están?

—Hoy lo entierran— respondió Milk con voz ahogada.

Ya estaban en la puerta principal, mientras que Milk hablaba con la prefecta para que las dejaran salir, Bulma aún seguía buscando a Vegeta, hasta que lo encontró: se encontraba solo en una mesa y frente a él estaban sus compañeros de clases. La muchacha estaba a punto de correr pero fue detenida por una mano en su hombro, se volteó para ver de quien se trataba.

— ¿A dónde vas? Ya vámonos— la apuró Milk.

—Vegeta también tiene que estar ahí. ¡Gokú es su mejor amigo!

—Pierdes el tiempo, Bulma. ¡Gokú debió de haberle avisado antes que a mí! ¡Míralo! Solo está ahí sentádote sin la necesidad de…

— ¡No pierdo nada, Milk!— la interrumpió bruscamente—. Escucha, en cinco minutos nos vemos en el estacionamiento.

* * *

A pesar de que se había agarrado a golpes con Vegeta y terminaron en cierta forma "distanciados", Gokú no pasó la oportunidad para disculparse con él y llamarlo para darle la mala noticia de que el señor Gohan ya había fallecido. Aun así, Vegeta le dijo a Gokú que no iba a asistir al entierro para dar el ultimo adiós al señor Son. El chico despistado entendió las razones y lo comprendió.

—Vegeta.

El aludido hizo una mueca desagradable ante esa voz. Podía intuir por qué ella estaba ahí.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó, bruscamente.

—El abuelito de Gokú murió ayer. Vamos al entierro, Vegeta— no podía ceder. Ya había tomado una decisión—. Milk nos está esperando en el estacionamiento.

—No iré— fueron sus rotundas y últimas palabras.

— ¡¿CÓMO QUÉ NO IRÁS?!

Todos los que se encontraban cerca de la pareja rara y peculiar, tenían puestos sus ojos sobre ellos. Yamcha y los demás, miraban sorprendidos la escena que se estaba armando.

— ¡Ya escuchaste! ¡NO IRÉ! —respondió Vegeta, podía sentir una vena que le palpitaba en su frente—. ¡Y NO GRITES, LOCA ESCANDALOSA!

— ¡ERES UN IDIOTA INSENSIBLE! —contraatacó Bulma, estaba muy molesta—. ¡GOKÚ ES TU MEJOR AMIGO Y ÉL TE NECESITA!

—¿Saben, amigos?— habló Yamcha mientras seguía viendo la pelea verbal entre Bulma y Vegeta—, nunca imaginé presenciar esa escena.

—Ni yo— habló Lázuli—. ¡Mírenlos! Parecen una pareja de recién casados.

—Debo reconocer que Bulma tiene agallas— intervino esta vez Krillin —. Yo no tendría el valor para hablarle así a Vegeta.

— ¡NO ENTIENDES, MUJER!— el chico Ouiji se puso de pie, se acercó a su chica y la tomó de los hombros—. ¡ME VALE UN BLEDO ESE ENTIERRO! ¡SI TANTO QUIERES IR, PUES LÁRGATE!

—Chicos, respóndanme esto. Vegeta llamó a Bulma ¿"mujer"? O ¿me estoy volviendo loco?— preguntó Lapis, pasmado.

—Las dos cosas, Lapis —respondió Krillin, el aludido le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Lázuli esbozó una sonrisa—. ¿Qué? Solo soy sincero.

—Pero es cierto —habló Launch por primera vez—. El lindo de Vegeta siempre le decía a Bulma: "niña".

La mayoría de los chicos acertaron en conclusiones parecidas.

— ¿Y tú desde cuando le dices "lindo" a Vegeta?— le preguntó Ten Shin Han con las mejillas ruborizadas.

— ¡Vamos, Ten! No te pongas celoso, mejor sigue disfrutando de la discusión que esto no se ve todos los días— lo trató de animar Krillin.

— ¡CONTIGO NO SE PUEDE, OUIJI!— tanto los gritos de Vegeta y Bulma resonaban por toda la cafetería —. ¡ME SACAS DE MIS CASILLAS!

— ¡LO MISMO TE DIGO A TI, BRIEF! ¡LÁRGATE A ESE ENTIERRO, Y LE DAS MIS CONDOLENCIAS A KAKAROTO DE MI PARTE!

Vegeta había dejado a Bulma con la palabra en la boca, esa pelea verbal aún no había terminado. No tenía tiempo que perder, observó que Vegeta se dirigía al edificio de los salones, ya después aclararía cuentas con él.

" _Maldito Vegeta, esto no se quedará así"_

Y con ese pensamiento, corrió lo más rápido que pudo al estacionamiento.

—Creí que iba a durar todo el recreo.

—Bueno, Chaoz. No se puede tener todo en esta vida— dijo Launch.

* * *

El camino era total silencio. De las tres chicas, la más prudente en manejar fue Milk, ya que Bulma estaba sumamente furiosa y Zangya tenía ciertas cosas por los cuales preocuparse. Después de un par de horas ya estaban en "el cementerio de la capital del norte". Bulma y Zangya aprovecharon los puestos de flores para buscar un adorno para la lápida del abuelito de Gokú. Ya con su respectivo presente, se adentraron al lugar lúgubre. No les tomó ni cinco minutos en encontrar a la familia Son. Milk vio a su Gokú y corrió a abrazarlo. Bulma se sorprendió por el semblante de su mejor amigo, no estaba llorando y no mostraba tristeza alguna, sintió un gran respeto hacia él por la fortaleza que estaba mostrando. Bardock, Gine con Mei (esta última abrazando a la primera), Raditz, Broly, Nappa (aún calvo), algunas otras personas que Bulma no conocía, despedían al respetable difunto: Gohan Son. Volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo, la expresión de Bulma se anonadó, Gokú estaba levemente golpeado, su ojo derecho y la comisura de su labio estaban amoratados. Eso solo llevaba a ciertas preguntas: ¿Gokú y Vegeta se pelearon? ¿Por qué? ¿Será por esa razón que Vegeta no quiso venir al entierro del señor Gohan?

...

Milk y Zangya ayudaban a Gine a acomodar las flores en la lápida de Gohan. Gokú estaba apartado de los presentes, su vista estaba enfocada en la puesta del sol. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a él, no tenía que ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba.

— ¡Hola, Bulma!— saludó el joven Son a su mejor amiga.

La aludida no se sorprendió por el imprevisto saludo, se detuvo a lado de él, enfocando su vista en la misma dirección que en la de Gokú.

—Lamento tu perdida, Gokú— Bulma estrechó la mano de su amigo con la suya.

—Gracias— respondió con una sonrisa.

—Escucha, yo le dije al tonto de Vegeta…

—Lo sé— la interrumpió Gokú. Éste miró a su amiga, quien tenía una expresión confundida—. Hace 5 minutos me llamó y me dijo que casi le rompes los tímpanos por tus gritos.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!— ante ese grito, el chico Son se tapó los oídos. Bulma se percató de su error—. Lo siento, Gokú.

—No te disculpes. Yo sé que para ustedes las mujeres es inevitable gritarle a un hombre— Bulma sí que estaba más sorprendida—. Milk siempre me lo dice— aclaró el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Un confortable silencio, hasta que fue roto por una pregunta incomoda.

— ¿Por qué tú y Vegeta se pelearon?

Eso no lo vio venir. Ese cuestionamiento le provocó un ligero temblor, miró a su amiga que esperaba una respuesta contundente.

—No te preocupes, Bulma. De hecho fue algo…. tonto. A Vegeta no le gusta escuchar y tomar consejos, y lo entiendo perfectamente que no quiera tomar el que siempre le doy.

— ¿Y cuál es?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo. Si por mí fuera te lo hubiera dicho desde antes, pero Vegeta lo quiere seguir ocultando. Respeto los secretos de mi mejor amigo, lo conozco muy bien Bulma, y sé que él tomará la decisión correcta.

—No entiendo nada.

Gokú sonrió.

—No es necesario que lo entiendas, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Aunque considero que tú también tienes que saberlo, pero como te lo dije antes, si Vegeta no quiere decírtelo supongo entonces que tengo que respetar esa decisión suya.

Esas palabras con acertijos ya la estaban hartando. ¿Cuál era ese secreto que Vegeta guardaba? ¿Tenía algo que ver con el terrible pasado? Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, tal vez ese gruñón tenía sus muy buenas razones, y confiaba que en un futuro no muy lejano él le dijera a ella sobre esa incógnita. Gokú era una muy buena persona, algunas veces se preguntaba en cómo es que él y Vegeta terminaron siendo mejores amigos, colegas… hermanos. Ambos eran muy diferentes, las disimilitudes eran obvias.

" _¡Tarble!"_

Esa sería la respuesta. Vegeta podía ver en Gokú cómo el hermanito que perdió en esa terrible noche; podría ser una opción a considerar. El chico Ouiji nunca sacaba a la luz el tema de su hermano, lo único que él decía: — _"Éramos muy diferentes… todo lo contrario a mi persona"_ — _._ Eso quería decir que Tarble era… ¿Qué? Bulma no encontraba ninguna diferencia, porque con Vegeta se sentía querida, protegida y amada. Tal vez al pequeño Tarble no le hubiera costado nada en decir un "te amo"; eso sería una gran diferencia entre ellos.

— ¿No estás enojado con él porque no está aquí contigo?— preguntó Bulma de repente.

El joven Son dibujó otra sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Sabes?, Vegeta odia los funerales, ni siquiera asistió al entierro de Tarble— la joven Brief abrió los ojos como platos—. Ese día me quedé con él en mi casa; mi hermano y los demás también nos acompañaron. Era muy difícil darle ánimos a Vegeta, la culpa no le permitía ser él.

— ¡¿Culpa?! —interrumpió la ojiazul con brusquedad.

—Sí, Bulma. Vegeta se culpaba por la muerte del pequeño Tarble, y ese sentimiento no salió de él hasta que se dio cuenta que su papá fue el único responsable. Volvió a ser el de antes, bueno, no precisamente— el joven Son se quedó pensativo—. Creo que no tiene nada de malo que te hable sobre esto.

Eso era algo nuevo. ¿Cómo es que de repente Gokú aclararía sus dudas? Estaba lista, escucharía un pasado obscuro, y no uno cualquiera.

 _"Vegeta"_

—Cuando tenía cuatro años de edad, mi familia y yo nos mudamos a la que ahora es mi casa. Era muy niño y no entendía el cambio repentino de la mudanza, entre otras cosas… Bueno, ¡hay cosas que aún no entiendo!— dijo Gokú poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza mientras se reía tontamente. Después su expresión cambió a una seria—. ¿Por qué nos habíamos cambiado de hogar? Esa pregunta siempre se la formulaba a mi padre, y hasta la fecha jamás me ha respondido eso— hizo una expresión de estar pensando, luego continuó—. No me gustaba para nada el sitio, ¡era muy solitario! Solo era mi casa y la otra vecina. No había nadie con quien jugar, y digamos que Raditz no me consideraba nada bueno para ser su compañero de juegos —Bulma escuchaba todo con atención—. Hasta que conocí a Vegeta...

...

 _Un niño de cuatro años estaba sentado sobre un escalón frente al pórtico de una gran mansión. Tenía una expresión aburrida y triste, y entre sus dedos hacía rodar un balón de básquet. De repente, el niño escuchó que un auto se acercaba, y en efecto, un elegante automóvil aparcó cerca de la banqueta que separaba ambas mansiones. El pequeño dirigió su mirada hacia a las personas que bajaban del automóvil. El primero que vio era un hombre con un porte serio e intimidante, se dio cuenta que era el nuevo amigo de su papá que había conocido en la mañana de ese mismo día; la siguiente persona que bajó era una hermosa y joven mujer que tomaba la mano de un niño que era la misma imagen y semejanza que la del hombre serio. Gokú dedujo que eran padre e hijo y que la señora era la mamá. Ambos adultos se adentraron a la mansión pasando por una verja de hierro. El niño no siguió a sus padres, se quitó una pequeña mochila que colgaba de sus hombros, la abrió y de ella sacó un libro grueso; tomó asiento en la inclinada banqueta, abrió el grueso ejemplar y se enfrascó en su lectura._

 _El pequeño Gokú estaba muy sorprendido, ese niño parecía ser de su misma edad ¡y ya estaba leyendo! Eso, para el pequeño Gokú, resultaba intrigoso. Con decisión se puso de pie, aún sosteniendo el balón entre sus manos, y caminó hacia donde estaba su vecino. Una vez frente a él, lo saludó._

 _—_ _¡Hola, soy Gokú!_

 _El chico que estaba sentado, despejó su mirada del libro, y entonces entornó los ojos mientras examinaba al otro niño que vestía con una camisa de rayas y un short de mezclilla, calzando un par de tenis blancos y entre sus manos cargaba un balón de básquet; la expresión del portador era muy agradable._

 _Gokú se acercó más a él para tenderle la mano. Tras vacilar un momento, Vegeta se la estrechó. Para la sorpresa del chico Ouiji, su visitante se había sentado a su lado._

 _—_ _¿Cómo te llamas?—_ _preguntó Gokú con suma curiosidad._

 _Vegeta no respondió enseguida, cerró su libro bruscamente provocando un sonido seco. Acercó su mochila hacia a él, y guardó el ejemplar. Gokú esperaba ansioso la respuesta._

 _—_ _¿De dónde saliste?_ _—cuestionó Vegeta, fríamente._

 _Gokú no cambió su expresión risueña, el niño Vegeta frunció el ceño al ver ese gesto._

 _—Soy tu vecino—_ _respondió Gokú con una sonrisa, y le señaló a Vegeta su mansión—._ _¿Ves? Esa es mi casa. Ahí vivo con mi papá, mi mamá y mi hermano mayor. Los señores que estaban contigo son tus papás, ¿verdad? Te pareces mucho al señor. ¡Oye! Ahora que recuerdo, yo también me parezco mucho a mi papá._

 _—Hablas mucho, niño—_ _dijo Vegeta que ahora sentía una vaga curiosidad por su vecino—._ _Así que, ¿tienes un hermano?_

 _—Sí, se llama Raditz, pero nunca quiere estar conmigo._

 _—Ya veo por qué._

 _—_ _¿Tú tienes hermanos?_

 _—No, pero tendré uno muy pronto—_ _respondió Vegeta mostrando una sonrisa presuntuosa._

 _No sabía por qué estaba hablando con ese desconocido, por una extraña razón, no le parecía molesta la presencia de su vecino; aunque las preguntas constantes de él lo estaban sacando de sus casillas._

 _—¿A qué te refieres con eso?_ _—volvió a preguntar Gokú en confusión._

 _—En que mi mamá está embarazada_ _—respondió Vegeta impaciente._

 _—Ojalá que no salga como mi hermano—_ _el niño Son se acordó de algo—._ _¡Un momento! Aún no me has dicho tu nombre, y…. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Sabes leer? ¡Es increíble! ¿Podrás enseñarme?_

 _Optó por la opción de responderle, tal vez así se lo sacaría de encima._

 _—Vegeta, 5, sí, lo sé y no—_ _respondió rápidamente._

 _El niño Ouiji vio el semblante confundido de su vecino, suspiró con fastidio y, después, se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse en dirección a su casa. Gokú lo imitó._

 _—_ _¡Vegeta!—_ _el aludido observó al niño Son—,_ _¿juegas conmigo?_

...

 _Gokú había deseado mucho ese momento. ¡Por fin tenía alguien con quién jugar! Estuvieron toda la tarde lazándose el balón, hasta que llegó la hora de comer._

 _— ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!_ _—exclamó Gokú, mientras se agarraba su estomago con las dos manos._

 _Ambos niños estaban acostados boca arriba sobre el césped, mirando un cielo de un azul intenso. Un grito los hizo ponerse de pie._

 _—_ _¡Vegeta!_

 _—_ _¿Quién es?—_ _preguntó Gokú._

 _—Mi papá._

 _Los dos chicos se dirigieron donde estaba el señor Ouiji. El hombre se percató de que su primogénito venía acompañado del hijo de su socio y vecino._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa, papá?_

 _—Tu madre quiere que ya entres a la casa, la comida ya está lista_ _—desvió su mirada a Gokú_ _—. Tú también, Bardock. ¡Vete a tu casa! Es peligroso que anden a estas horas de la tarde en la calle, podría aparecer un desconocido._

 _Ambos niños hicieron una vista panorámica del lugar_ — _"Muy desértico y deshabitado"_ — _._

 _—Yo no lo creo—_ _respondió inocentemente Gokú._

 _—_ _¡Ya es suficiente!—_ _los pequeños pegaron un brinco—._ _Vegeta, ¡métete a la casa! Igual tú, Bardock._

 _Gokú frunció el ceño, estaba a punto de dirigirse a la mansión Son, pero se dio media vuelta y llamó a su nuevo mejor amigo._

 _—_ _¡Oye, Vegeta!—_ _el aludido volteó por encima de su hombro—._ _¿Mañana a la misma hora?_

 _No hubo respuesta, solo una señal de un pulgar arriba. El niño Gokú sonrió._

...

—… a pesar de que era muy pequeño, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. En ese momento, Vegeta se había convertido en mi mejor amigo. Pasaron los años y ya no éramos tan niños. Teníamos más libertad. ¡Me acuerdo que nos metíamos muchas veces en problemas! —siguió hablando Gokú con una evidente nostalgia en la voz —. Con la llegada de Tarble en la vida de Vegeta, lo puso muy… feliz. ¡Ahora que recuerdo! Vegeta jamás me ha llamado "Gokú", ni siquiera en ese día que lo conocí. ¡Se lo preguntaré!

— ¿Por qué el señor Ouiji dejó de querer a Vegeta?— preguntó Bulma de repente.

Gokú se encogió de hombros. Miró al frente, el sol no tardaría en ocultarse.

—Hubo un tiempo en que el señor Ouiji se enorgullecía de Vegeta. Como era su primogénito y además un… hombre, lo consideraba el hijo perfecto. Pero conforme pasaron los años, el señor Ouiji se enteró de algo que… bueno… ese "algo" hizo que se truncaran los planes que tenía pensado en depositar en el futuro de Vegeta.

—Déjame adivinar, ese "algo" es el secreto.

—Sip— respondió Gokú esbozando una sonrisa—. El señor Ouiji quería "remediarlo", pero no había forma de hacerlo. Cayó en la locura y eso provocó que hiciera el acto más cobarde que fue…

—… matar a Tarble —terminó la oración Bulma con un hilo de voz.

—Por parte eso es cierto— la chica miró confundida a su amigo—. Bulma, Tarble no era "el blanco" del señor Ouiji… sino Vegeta.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Es por eso que se culpaba de la muerte de su hermano. Vegeta luchó contra eso, él siempre me decía que ese sentimiento no lo dejaba seguir viviendo…

Bulma, de repente, recordó algo que hacía meses le había dicho Vegeta. Cuando ella aún se sentía culpable por la muerte de su padre.

...

 _—No quiero lástima—_ _dijo la ojiazul nerviosa por la cercanía de ambos—._ _Y_ _a tengo suficiente con las miradas de pena que recibo en la escuela._

 _—Porque tú se los permites—_ _respondió Ouiji con sequedad._

 _—_ _¿Qué?—_ _murmuró Bulma._

 _—Lo que le pasó a tu padre fue un accidente, no fue culpa tuya—_ _Vegeta la acercó más a su cuerpo haciendo que ambas narices se rozasen—. Pero si sigues con esa mentalidad de mierda no podrás seguir con tu vida._

 _..._

—Solo era un niño, ¡imagínate vivir con eso a la edad de 10 años!

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto, Gokú? Recuerdo que esa vez que me quedé en tu casa, te pedí que me hablaras sobre Vegeta. ¿Por qué de repente cambias de opinión y te dignas a contarme sobre…?— no pudo hablar más, las lágrimas silenciosas salían de sus ojos azules.

Gokú no respondió. No se había dado cuenta de que Bulma ignoraba muchas cosas sobre la vida pasada de Vegeta. Dio un profundo suspiro y miró a su amiga, se veía muy dolida.

" _Tal vez Vegeta tenga razón… no hay que decirle nada"_

—Supuse que querías saberlo, Bulma. Solo te estoy diciendo que Vegeta ha sufrido mucho, y a pesar de eso ha sabido salir adelante. ¿No crees que eso se gana nuestro respeto?

La chica Brief se limpió las lágrimas con el reverso de su mano. Observó a Gokú, y dio un asentimiento de cabeza. Ambos amigos sonrieron.

— ¡Gokú!

El aludido no vio venir el abrazo efusivo de Milk. Gokú le correspondió el gesto a su chica y la acercó a su pecho. Bulma miraba la escena con una enorme sonrisa, desvió los ojos cuando Gokú y Milk se fundieron en un tierno beso.

—Gine ordenó que ya nos fuéramos— habló la morena después de separarse del beso de su novio.

—Me parece bien. Vegeta se ha de estar volviendo loco.

Milk y Bulma miraron a Gokú en confusión.

—Él está en mi casa, Bulma. Mañana tiene una junta muy importante en la empresa.

— ¡Sólo por eso vino a verte! ¡¿A qué le des hospedaje?!— gritó Milk, furiosa.

—Tranquilízate, Milk— la ojiazul trató de calmar a su amiga, después miró a Gokú —. No metas la pata—le advirtió.

— ¡Por supuesto qué no!— exclamó nervioso y soltando una carcajada.

* * *

Bulma estaba física y mentalmente agotada. Al saber un poco más sobre la vida de su amado Vegeta, le dejó un mal sabor de boca. Una vez que llegó a su casa, se dispuso a darse una ducha para relajarse. Estando ahí recordó al abogado que aún no había buscado. Decidió que mañana temprano usaría su laptop y emprendería a revisar la lista de todos los abogados registrados en la base de datos de cierta página.

* * *

Como si no hubiera un mañana, se levantó con suma decisión a dejar en claro muchas cosas. La junta comenzaba al medio día, pero decidió llegar temprano para revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Ya tenía como costumbre inspeccionar sus ardorosos trabajos como unas 10 veces, hoy no era la excepción. Esa misma mañana salió de la habitación dispuesto a dirigirse al comedor para degustar un emparedado antes de partir hacia su empresa. No se tomó ni 15 minutos en desayunar, entró al baño para darse su aseo bucal y se dispuso a marcharse de la mansión Son.

El camino la llevó tranquilo, ya podía ver la estructura asimétrica desde donde estaba, menos de un kilometro y, por fin, había llegado a su empresa. Bajó de su coche, llevando con él un portafolio donde guardaba los papeles que cambiaría el futuro de su compañía, y la de Corporación Cápsula.

—Bueno días, señor Ouiji— saludó la exuberante Ranfan.

Vegeta ignoró el saludo. Después de cinco minutos de camino ya había llegado a la recepción de la oficina de Bardock. Lemlia anunció su llegada. El señor Son salió de su oficina y, junto con él, se adentró a la sala de juntas para revisar los últimos detalles de la importante y esperada reunión.

* * *

Bulma miraba satisfecha la pantalla de su laptop. Por fin había dado con el nombre de señor abogado. Le dio click a la foto del hombre y comenzó a leer.

—Veamos, _Paragus Gasu_ : dueño del bufete "Blackwood & Price" bla bla bla… una multinacional con oficinas en las capitales: Sur y Norte. ¡Qué raro! Este hombre no trabaja en la capital del oeste, aquí dice que tiene como colaboradores miembros directos…

Bulma se adentraba más a la página. Hubo un apartado que le llamó la atención: Empresas con convenios. Volvió a dar _click_.

— ¡Demonios! Son más de 100 clientes… ¡Mierda! Revisaré primero los de abajo…. ¿Cómo sabré de todos estos quién es el que está dirigiendo mi empresa?— se preguntó Bulma cabizbaja—. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Qué tonta! Pondré en el buscador de la página "Corporación Cápsula"— y, así lo hizo. Para su sorpresa, en la lista solo había dos carpetas. Dirigió la flechita al primer apartado, pero antes de darle _click_.

— ¡Hola, Bulma!— saludó Milk llegando por atrás.

Bulma pegó un fuerte grito.

— ¡Milk! No hagas eso. ¡Me asustaste!— le reclamó.

—No lo hice apropósito— se excusó la morena—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy buscando al ingrato que está dirigiendo mi empresa —dijo Bulma, mientras volvía a poner atención a la pantalla—. ¡Por cierto, Milk! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que irías a la capital del norte para estar con Gokú.

—Solo quise pasar a verte primero— dijo ella sin importancia—. ¿Ya lo encontraste?

—Ya casi.

—Date prisa, Bulma. La verdad me da una cierta curiosidad de saber quién es. ¡Me parece increíble que tu madre aún no haya llegado de sus "hermosas vacaciones"! Nos ahorraría el trabajo… bueno, mejor dicho, a ti se te ahorraría el trabajo… Y una vez que sepas quién es, ¿qué harás? ¿Irás a verlo? —no llegó respuesta—. ¿Bulma?

Milk observó que su amiga estaba en un especie de trance. Bulma solo miraba la pantalla con un semblante pasmado e incrédulo.

" _¿Cómo es esto posible? Empresa Ouison, ¿no es esa la empresa de Vegeta? ¡No lo creo!"_ pensaba la ojiazul.

—Bulma, ¿qué encontraste? ¡Oh, santos cielos! ¿Ya sabes quién es el patán?

La aludida sacudió levemente la cabeza. Tenía que ir ahora mismo a la capital del norte y aclarar las cosas. Ahí estaba su amiga, se iría con ella. Esa situación la ponía sumamente nerviosa, pero la furia ya estaba creciendo en su interior. Quería pensar que solo era un error. ¡Sí, un error! O… una coincidencia.

" _¡Coincidencia! ¡Las carpetas azules de Vegeta!"_

—"C.C", "Cápsulas" y… "Capital del oeste (agosto)"— susurró Bulma con los ojos en blanco.

Milk no entendió muy bien qué quiso decir la joven Brief. Estaba a punto de ver la página del explorador, pero Bulma cerró la laptop bruscamente.

La ojiazul se paró con suma decisión y se dirigió a la chica Ox.

—Vamos a la capital del norte.

— ¿Qué encontraste?

— ¡No hay tiempo para preguntas! —Bulma tomó un estuche que estaba sobre su escritorio, dentro de ahí, había muchas cápsulas, solo tomó una—. ¡Vamos!

Milk no puso objeción y siguió a una furiosa y decepcionada: Bulma Brief.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicos! Aquí llega el 15° capitulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D**

 **La escena de Vegeta y Bulma discutiendo, me basé en el ova de "Gokú y sus amigos regresan". Esos dos siempre peleando.**

 **Aprovecho para recomendarles este hermoso fic de RinPink Susaiyajin: "Dominando a un sensual playboy" :3**

 **Agradecimientos a: Sora147, ina minina, johaaceve, raniaxDD, Nizle883, linda kiu, GabyFlowers1342, Brenda Guerrero, Celestia Carito, naomigomiz, CcyBriefs, Sarah, Elizabeth Ruiz, A.B.S, MilaBela, Adriana Lima, estela blanca, Alexa, 30LucasTaylor, AYNATT, Ana Albornoz, Jenny Sabatini, Marilu Moreno y RinPink Susaiyajin por sus hermosos reviews :3**

 **Y a mis nuevos favs y follows: CcyBriefs, Inoue, Marilu Moreno, MilaBela, RinPink Susaiyajin, iAnniBriefs, , viejo-Kan, marialaurajs.**

 **Hasta la próxima, y no se les olvide sus reviews.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Mackenzie Monyer :***

 **20/08/15**


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor Akira Toriyama

Capítulo 16

"Benévolo"

 _Una amistad nace justo en el momento cuando alguien dice a otro: "¿Qué? ¿A ti también? Pensaba que solo me pasaba a mí"_ _C.S Lewis._

Paragus Gasu entraba a la empresa con un semblante nervioso, a paso veloz y con el celular en la mano. Estaba consciente de que había echado todo a perder. Caminó hacia la recepción y, luego, carraspeó.

—Licenciado Gasu— saludó Ranfan con su inusual amabilidad.

— ¿Bardock está en su oficina?

—Sí —Paragus suspiró—. El joven Vegeta está con él— puso los ojos en blanco ante esa revelación.

—Gracias, Ranfan.

Caminó hacia la rampa rumbo a las escaleras metálicas. Llegó al segundo piso y trotó a pasos lentos hacia el elevador. Una vez adentro, se desarregló la corbata. Respiraba agitada y rápidamente, era oficial y muy probable que lo despidieran. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, pasó por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducía al lobby.

* * *

— ¿Ya está todo listo?— preguntó Bardock a su joven socio.

—Sí. Por cierto, ¿le pasó algo a Paragus?

—Después del mensaje que le mandé, no me ha respondido.

— ¡¿Qué?!

La puerta de la oficina de Bardock Son se abrió, un hombre de aspecto nervioso y temeroso se adentró al lugar. Paragus puso sus ojos sobre los dos hombres presentes.

—Bardock —saludó, mirando primero a éste y luego posando sus ojos a la persona que estaba sentada a lado suyo—. Vegeta.

— ¿Por qué tan nervioso, Gasu?— preguntó el joven Ouiji. Éste tenía el ceño más fruncido de lo normal y con su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

—Siéntate— le pidió Bardock haciendo un ademán con la mano hacia una silla. Paragus asintió y tomó asiento a lado de Vegeta—. Supongo que fuiste discreto, ¿no?

—Sobre eso… yo, les pido que me disculpen.

Eso es lo que el joven Ouiji no quería escuchar. Todo estaba echado a perder, se puso de pie rápidamente tomando a Paragus por el cuello de la camisa.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! —le gritó. Estaba eufórico.

—Tranquilízate —le pidió Bardock a la vez que estiraba el brazo y ponía una mano apaciguadora en el hombro del chico —. ¿Para qué te sirve el celular? —preguntó en tono demandante mirando, esta vez, al licenciado.

Gasu iba a responder, pero alguien llamó detrás de la puerta.

—Pasa—ordenó Bardock soltando un suspiro.

Lemlia apareció detrás de la puerta cuyo porte era tranquilo y profesional.

—Señor Son, Señor Ouiji. Los directivos ya están en la sala de juntas—anunció la mujer.

—Gracias, Lemlia. Atiéndelos y diles que no tardamos.

—Sí, señor. Con su permiso, me retiro— y, dicho eso, cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Otra vez ese ambiente lóbrego en la oficina. Vegeta aún miraba a Paragus con ojos asesinos. Bardock dio otro suspiro, no todo estaba echado a perder, tenía preparado un plan B.

* * *

—Bulma, deberías tranquilizarte— pidió Milk.

Ambas chicas ya estaban en la avioneta rumbo a la capital del norte.

—¿Y cómo quieres qué esté? Después de lo que me enteré— respondió la ojiazul molesta.

—Podría ayudarte si me lo contaras.

—Empresa Ouison— dijo de repente Bulma.

— ¿Qué?

—Paragus Gasu es el abogado de la empresa Ouison.

—Esa es la empresa de Bardock…

—…y la de Vegeta —terminó Bulma la frase por su amiga.

—¿Y?

—Milk, está claro. ¿No pusiste atención a la plática que tuve con ese licenciado?

—Bulma, ¿no estarás pensando en que…? Bueno, yo no creo que Vegeta por más grosero, idiota, irrespetuoso —sintió un par de ojos azules que la fulminaban—. Lo que quiero decir es que…

—¿… Vegeta no tiene nada que ver y que Bardock es el único que está detrás de todo esto? Eso era lo que ibas a decir, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Bulma ya no dijo nada más, no sabía en qué pensar. Su madre podría ser de mucha ayuda pero no respondía a las llamadas. Una cosa sí estaba muy raro: Cómo era posible que si el que estaba dirigiendo su empresa quería pasar como anónimo: ¿Cómo se le ocurrió mandar a un abogado a C.C para hablar con ella?

Después de unos minutos, Milk rompió el silencio.

—La verdad ese hombre me resultó familiar.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, y creo que ya habíamos escuchado su apellido.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible, lo recordaría!

—Gasu, Gasu, Gasu— repetía Milk con los ojos cerrados, concentrada en recordar. Volvió a abrirlos de golpe después de unos segundos—. ¡Broly!

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡El apellido de Broly es Gasu! —exclamó la morena emocionada, como si hubiera resuelto un enigma.

— ¿Estás segura, Milk? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pasando mucho tiempo en la capital del norte —respondió encogiéndose de hombros —. Además, Gokú me lo dijo.

—Broly.

—Con más razón ese rostro se me hacía muy familiar.

Bulma sacó varias conclusiones, pero recordó un asunto que aún no tenía claro.

—Milk, tú sabes por qué Gokú y Vegeta se pelearon—no era una pregunta.

—Ya lo sabes, ¿eh? Ese idiota de Vegeta amenazándome para que no te dijera nada—dijo la morena con expresión molesta. Bulma abrió los ojos como platos—. Pues sí, ese par de tontos se pelearon. Por lo que escuché no tengo la menor idea del porqué.

—Bueno, dime… ¿qué escuchaste?

Milk dio un suspiro y asintió. Hizo un ademán de estar recordando, recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, tenía su vista al frente. Bulma solo la miraba de soslayo, esperando expectante el relato de su amiga.

—Fue en el mismo día en que el señor Gohan murió. Me quedé de ver con mi Gokú para ir a visitar a su abuelito. En el último momento me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que estaba en la casa de Vegeta y que si nos pudiéramos ver ahí. Debo decirte que no me hizo mucha gracia—Milk se cruzó de brazos, tenía una expresión molesta—. ¡En fin! Le dije que sí. Solo nos veríamos y el de visitar al señor Gohan ya no se pudo concretar. Llegué a la casa de tu noviecito y me sorprendió el hecho de que la puerta estaba entreabierta, en ese momento escuché gritos— a Bulma le dio un escalofrío—. Esos gritos provenían de la sala. Lo primero que alcancé a escuchar fue…

...

 _—… ¡YA DEJA DE METERTE EN MIS DECISIONES! ¡MI VIDA!_

 _—Eres mi mejor amigo, Vegeta. Eres como mi hermano. Escúchame, será un duro golpe para ella…_

 _—¡Basta! ¡Lárgate de mi casa si no quieres que te saque a golpes!_

 _..._

—No tuve ni la menor idea de a "quién" y a "qué" se referían. Vegeta estaba muy pero muy molesto y mi Gokú solo estaba… serio.

— ¿Qué más pasó?— preguntó Bulma con un hilo de voz.

—Después… llegaron los golpes…

...

 _—_ _¿Podrás?_ _—Milk se sorprendió por eso; su Gokú estaba retando a Vegeta ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganaba con eso?_ _—. Si te hace sentir "mejor" adelante. ¡Golpéame! ¡Vamos!_

 _—No me tientes, Kakaroto—_ _Milk tembló. El gruñón tenía una voz fría y potente, arrastraba las palabras con sinuosidad—. Me conoces muy bien y no soy nada flexible como tú, gusano._

 _—Entonces, ¿qué te detiene, Vegeta? Acaso eres…_ _—no terminó de hablar porque Vegeta lo golpeó en el rostro. Milk soltó un gritito ahogado. Miró a su Gokú. Éste tenía un hilo de sangre bajando por la comisura del labio—._ _¿Eso es todo?_

 _..._

— ¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó Bulma atónita—. ¿Por qué no interviniste?

— ¡Estaba en _s_ _hock_ , amiga! —se justificó la morena—. Tú hubieras reaccionado igual.

—Jamás pensé que Gokú fuera ese tipo de persona que le gusta provocar—dijo Bulma en voz baja—.Y luego, ¿qué pasó?

—Bueno, Gokú golpeó a Vegeta; por la expresión que vi en su rostro no quería hacerlo…

...

 _—Vegeta, yo…—_ _Gokú trató de disculparse, pero Vegeta lo empujó hacia un sillón próximo. El joven Son perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso. Vegeta se lanzó encima de él y con sus manos tomó el cuello de Gokú. Éste trató de zafarse del fuerte agarre de su amigo._

 _..._

—Supe en ese instante que ese par de tontos ya habían llegado demasiado lejos. Así que hice mi aparición…

...

 _—_ _¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! ¡Gokú!—_ _Milk, histérica, se acercó a su chico, empujando a Vegeta en el acto—._ _¡Aléjate de él!_

 _Milk ayudó a su novio a ponerse de pie. Lo mismo hizo Vegeta, lo hacía con dificultad, pero con la ayuda del respaldo del sillón lo logró._

 _..._

— ¿Estaban muy heridos? —preguntó de repente Bulma muy preocupada.

—No tanto. Lo que sí es que Vegeta se puso como loco cuando me vio ahí.

...

 _—_ _¡¿Desde en qué momento estás aquí?!—_ _preguntó reclamante el joven Ouiji mirando a la morena._

 _Milk lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero aun así le respondió._

 _—Lo suficiente para escuchar…—_ _Vegeta la tomó por los hombros—._ _¡Mono asqueroso! ¡Suéltame!_

 _—_ _¡¿Escuchar qué?!—_ _la zarandeó. Milk trató de alejarse del chico de un empujón._

 _—_ _¡Suéltala!—_ _le gritó Gokú. El joven Ouiji lo fulminó con la mirada, aun así soltó a la muchacha—_ _._ _Milk, vámonos._

 _—_ _¡No, esta vez no! ¿Eso es todo lo que le vas a decir? ¡Es el colmo contigo!_ _—Milk estaba tan furiosa como Vegeta. Ambos estaban pálidos, respiraban entrecortadamente, en sus ojos parecían salir chispas y sus puños ejercían mucha presión. Gokú, por primera vez, sintió miedo desde que llegó a la casa de su amigo._

 _—Kakaroto, llévate a tu…_

 _—_ _¡Aún no hemos terminado!—_ _l_ _o interrumpió Milk. Vegeta gruñó—._ _Gokú, este "amigo" tuyo: ¡Me falta el respeto! ¡¿No le vas a decir nada?!_

 _—Milk, ¿qué tanto escuchaste?—le preguntó Gokú con ternura—. Escúchame, nadie tiene que saber de lo que hablamos Vegeta y yo—le terminó de explicar._

 _—Ese grosero estaba gritando que no te metieras en sus decisiones_ _—le respondió Milk, molesta._

 _—_ _¿Hasta ahí escuchaste?—_ _la chica asintió—._ _B_ _ien..._

 _..._

—Mi Gokú y yo ya nos íbamos a retirar, hasta que ese Vegeta nos cerró el paso. Pensé que quería hablar con mi Gokú pero él solo me miraba a mí. ¿Cómo lo haces, Bulma? ¿Cómo puedes sostenerle la mirada a ese loco por mucho tiempo? Porque sus ojos asesinos estaban sobre mí, y no se los pude sostener por mucho tiempo.

—¿Te dijo algo?— preguntó Bulma, temerosa.

Sus manos sudaban, desde hacía unos minutos había puesto el piloto automático. Su cabeza no la dejaba concentrarse en el vuelo, el relato de su amiga le producía ideas irracionales… absurdas. No quería comenzar a sacar conclusiones tan repentinamente. ¿Qué le había dicho Gokú a Vegeta?

" _A Vegeta no le gusta escuchar y tomar consejos"_ pensó Bulma recordando las palabras exactas de su mejor amigo. La cuestión era: ¿Ese consejo tenía algo que ver con ese "secreto"? ¿Tan grave era para que esos dos amigos se agarraran a golpes? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Milk.

—Pues claro que me dijo algo. ¡Más bien! Ese tipo que tanto amas ¡Me amenazó!...

...

 _—Mujer_ _—la llamó Vegeta con voz siniestra. Milk tembló—,_ _una palabra de esto a alguien y me valdrá una mierda si eres la novia de este insecto._

 _—No era necesaria esa amenaza, Vegeta—habló Gokú fríamente fulminando a su amigo—_ _._ _Además, no permitiré que le pongas una mano encima a Milk—esto último lo dijo tomando con posesión la cintura de la chica._

 _Vegeta dibujó una sonrisa burlona en su golpeado y amoratado rostro. Se hizo a un lado para que la pareja pudiera salir. Gokú iba a decir algo más, pero su amigo no lo dejó._

 _—_ _¡Hmp! Lárguense._

 _..._

—Créeme que me sentí feliz cuando salimos de la residencia Ouiji. En ese momento, a mi Gokú le llegó un mensaje. De haber sabido que era la noticia de que Gohan había muerto—la chica Ox soltó un suspiro—. Bueno, mi novio se disculpó conmigo y me dijo que tenía que irse, sin decirme que su abuelito había fallecido.

Milk miró a su amiga. Bulma estaba pálida y temblaba.

* * *

Bardock y Vegeta esperaban impacientes. Los directivos solo leían, con ojos incrédulos, el informe de las acciones de la empresa Ouison. El tema de interés: "El control absoluto de la compañía". Los cinco hombres presentes, terminaron al mismo tiempo de leer los documentos. Ahora, sus ojos estaban sobre los dos presidentes de la empresa.

—Me temo que no se podrá llevar a cabo estas opciones, señor Ouiji— el más viejo de todos, rompió el silencio. Era un hombre calvo, fornido, con piel cetrina y tenía un semblante aburrido.

— ¿Por qué no, Toteppo? —preguntó Vegeta. El joven jugueteaba con un bolígrafo mientras miraba intensivamente al anciano.

—Hay una cláusula. Según las leyes corporativas, solo un miembro de la familia Ouiji o Son puede controlar legalmente la empresa Ouison.

—Sé perfectamente lo que se estipula en ese reglamento— dijo Vegeta con voz calmada.

—Sin embargo, hay un requisito de sumo interés— habló Bardock—. ¿No, Vegeta?

El chico sonrió, mirando a los ejecutivos uno por uno. Los hombres se pusieron en tensión.

—Tengo derecho a decidir mi sucesor. No rompo ninguna norma legal —dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos. Su mirada transmitía seguridad y certidumbre.

—Eso se verá— expresó el anciano con voz retadora.

* * *

—Milk, lo que me platicaste de esa pelea lo confirma. Gokú quería que Vegeta le dijera "eso" a "ella".

— ¿Ahora piensas que "ella" eres tú y "eso" es Corporación Cápsula?— preguntó Milk desconcertada. Ya podía ver el edificio de la empresa "Ouison".

—Sí.

— ¡Por favor! No eres el centro de atención en el universo de Vegeta y Gokú.

—Ese es el secreto, ¿no lo captas? Mi corporación está sobre la palma de la mano de Vegeta. ¡Ese es el secreto! Gokú quería que Vegeta me dijera que…

— ¡Espera!— la interrumpió Milk—. ¿En serio crees qué se agarraron a golpes solo porque Gokú le pidió a Vegeta que te dijera a ti que Corporación "está" en las manos de... Vegeta?— su amiga asintió —. ¡Bulma, por favor! Sé razonable, no creo que ese sea el "secreto". Yo los vi, los escuché y créeme que es algo mucho más grave que el asunto de tu corporación.

Bulma consideró esas palabras, aun así, había recordado la plática que tuvo con Gokú el día anterior...

...

 _—¿Por qué el señor Ouiji dejó de querer a Vegeta?—_ _preguntó Bulma de repente._

 _Gokú se encogió de hombros. Miró al frente, el sol no tardaría en ocultarse._

 _—Hubo un tiempo en que el señor Ouiji se enorgullecía de Vegeta. Como era su primogénito y además un… hombre, lo consideraba el hijo perfecto. Pero conforme pasaron los años, el señor Ouiji se enteró de algo que… bueno… ese "algo" hizo que se truncaran los planes que tenía pensado en depositar en el futuro de Vegeta._

 _—Déjame adivinar, ese "algo" es el secreto..._

 _..._

Secreto que tenía años que se originó.

—Puede ser… pero aun así, Vegeta me va a escuchar— bramó la ojiazul con voz molesta.

—Ten cuidado, Bulma. No vayas a decir o hacer cosas de las cuales podrás arrepentirte después.

En ese momento volvió a recordar, solo que esta vez, esas palabras que Vegeta le había aconsejado; ese día en que ella le contó a él sobre la muerte de su padre, y como pasó ese accidente en la cámara de gravedad.

" _No caigas en provocaciones, porque si lo haces, dirás o harás cosas que jamás querrás que pasen"._

—Seguiré sus consejos— Milk no entendió el porqué su amiga había hablado en plural—. Conversaré primero con Bardock.

—Te apoyo, amiga. A estas horas Bardock estará en la reunión con Ouiji— dijo Milk, mientras miraba el reloj que tenía en su muñeca izquierda.

—Cierto… mmm no importa, esperaremos. Por cierto, Milk, las cosas entre Gokú y Vegeta ya se arreglaron, ¿no?

—Yo digo que sí. Ayer mi Gokú nos dijo que Vegeta se quedó a dormir en la mansión Son.

Bulma solo asintió. En ese preciso momento, una melodía se escuchó dentro de la cabina; era el celular de Milk. La chica sonrió al ver quien la estaba llamando. Dirigió su teléfono a su oreja.

 _—_ _¡Milk!—_ escuchó del otro lado de la línea, sin dejarle tiempo de contestar primero.

— ¡Hola, Gokú! —saludó la chica.

 _—_ _¿Dónde estás?_

—Ya estoy llegando a la capital del norte.

 _—_ _¡Qué bien! Te estaré esperando—_ dijo Gokú, emocionado.

—No, cambio de planes. ¿Puedes pasar por mí a la empresa de tu padre?— preguntó Milk, se dio cuenta que ya estaba muy cerca del edificio.

Bulma quitó el piloto automático, tomó los controles y se dirigió a la pista de aterrizaje que contaba la empresa Ouison.

— _¿Por qué?—_ preguntó el muchacho, confundido.

—Vine con Bulma y… quiere hablar con Vegeta— esto último lo dijo en un tono de voz alarmante.

 _—_ _¡Oh! En ese caso—_ la voz de Gokú se escuchó igual de seria—, _llevaré las palomitas y los refrescos para nosotros. A Bulma le gusta la fresa, ¿verdad? Entonces el helado será de ese sabor y para Vegeta…_

— ¿Y todo eso para qué?— preguntó Milk, anonadada.

 _—Bueno—_ ahora el chico se escuchaba avergonzado—, _por tu tono de voz supuse que Bulma no va a ir hablar "apaciblemente" con Vegeta. Estoy seguro que ese par harán sus típicas discusiones, ¡ya los conocemos! Y como seremos espectadores tenemos que estar preparados (me refiero a la comida), y cuando ellos terminen de discutir, bueno… El helado les hará bien, ¿no crees?—_ terminó Gokú, inocentemente.

Milk aún seguía anonadada, recuperó el habla después de unos segundos.

— ¡¿EL HELADO?!—gritó de repente la chica. Del otro lado de la línea, Gokú dio un salto y alejó el teléfono de su oído por lo menos medio metro—. ¿Solo uno? ¡No seas tonto, Gokú, y compra dos! Uno nunca sabe si al final ellos… bueno, tú sabes. ¿Qué tal y no lo quieren compartir?

 _—Tienes razón—_ habló Gokú ya más tranquilo acercando nuevamente el teléfono a su oreja— _._ _Entonces serán las palomitas, los refrescos y dos envases de helado… te veo en la empresa—_ y, dicho eso, colgó.

— ¿Helado? —preguntó Bulma un poco asustada por los gritos de Milk—. ¿Y el helado para qué?

—Créeme, amiga. Lo necesitarás.

* * *

— ¡Inaudito! —gritó uno de los hombres llamado Daiz.

— ¡Pero es una niña!— vociferó otro.

—Una adolescente —lo corrigió Vegeta. Tenía un semblante tranquilo, por lo cual, Bardock estaba sorprendido.

— ¡Se ha vuelto usted loco!— gritó Toteppo parándose de golpe y golpeando la mesa con ambos puños.

—Mi opinión no cambiará— habló una vez más el joven con voz tranquila, pero sus facciones ya se estaban poniendo irascibles.

— ¡Esa niña…!

—Esa "niña", Almond, es lo suficientemente capaz para tomar la presidencia de Corporación Cápsula. ¡Es la heredera absoluta!— gritó Vegeta mirando con furia al hombre. Su paciencia ya se había agotado.

— ¡Ese título es de la señora Bunny Brief, no de la mocosa!— exclamó Toteppo, perdiendo igual los estribos.

Vegeta se había puesto de pie y se dirigió al anciano.

— ¡Escu ...!

Bardock lo interrumpió. Éste puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro del joven y después miró a los cinco hombres que estaban alrededor de la mesa.

—Caballeros, por favor. Hay que tranquilizarnos.

—Bardock tiene razón, es suficiente— Tomma, el amigo del señor Son, observó a los ejecutivos transmitiéndoles que se tranquilizaran. Toteppo se sentó a regañadientes. Tomma desvió su mirada al joven Ouiji —. Continua, Vegeta— el aludido asintió y tomó asiento.

—Es una locura… es una locura—murmuró Panppukin. Nadie le puso atención.

—La carta poder que firmé expiró— empezó a hablar Vegeta—, y la señora Brief me pidió que…

— ¡No tiene por qué pedirte nada! Además, si fue una carta poder me temo que no tiene mucha validez y formalidad— Toteppo no pudo quedarse callado.

—La verdad— siguió hablando Vegeta mirando con irritación al anciano—, es carta notarial. ¿Ya lo considera válida y formalizada, licenciado?

De repente, la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió tan bruscamente, que los directivos se sobresaltaron por ese ruido tan estruendoso. Una vez más, el ambiente se sintió más tenso e incomodo de lo normal. Vegeta observó a Bulma con el ceño fruncido, detrás de ella estaban: Milk, con dos envases de helado, y a su lado se encontraba Gokú con refrescos y un trasto lleno de palomitas. Bardock intuía que se aproximaba una escena desagradable, tenía que actuar con cautela. Los directivos se miraban los unos a los otros para luego posar los ojos sobre Bulma y luego a Vegeta, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

—Bien, caballeros. La reunión se termina ahora.

—Aún no hemos…

— ¡He dicho que se ha terminado!— bramó Bardock, poniéndose de pie.

— ¡¿Por ella?!— preguntó Panppukin indignado, señalando con su dedo regordete a Bulma.

—Mocosa ...

—Ten cuidado, Daiz. Puedes perder tu empleo— dijo Vegeta arrastrando las palabras.

El aludido miró al joven Ouiji, se acercó a él y le susurró cerca de su oído.

—Para la próxima vez, le dices a tu madre que mande a alguien más en su lugar— soltó una carcajada—. Que _benévolo_ resultó ser usted, joven Ouiji.

Vegeta gruñó. Daiz, con una sonrisa arrogante, salió de la sala de juntas alcanzando a sus compañeros.

Tensión en la sala, otra vez. Bulma estaba consciente de su metedura de pata, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para pedir disculpas sino para exigir explicaciones. Lemlia, la secretaria, se adentró también a la sala, estaba muy nerviosa y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Bardock volvió a tomar asiento, miró a su hijo, después arreglaría cuentas con él. Milk y Gokú solo esperaban. Vegeta se puso de pie, al hacer esa acción su silla salió disparada hacia atrás, se acercó a Bulma y la tomó bruscamente de los brazos.

— ¡¿A caso te volviste loca?!— gritó Vegeta. La chica no se inmutó por ese tono.

—Ven, Milk. Hay que sentarnos— ambos jóvenes acercaron unas sillas y tomaron asiento—. ¡Ah, Lemlia! ¿Podrás traer dos cucharas, por favor?

—S-sí, joven Gokú. Ahora mismo se las traigo.

—Yo no…—Bulma quiso explicarse pero Vegeta no la dejó.

— ¡Echaste a perder una junta muy importante gracias a tu estúpida intromisión!

—No quise…

—Vegeta— lo llamó Bardock, lo pensó dos veces y era mejor que de una vez arreglaran ese "asunto". Aunque no iba a tolerar que por culpa del temible carácter de Vegeta, la chica terminara golpeada accidentalmente. En todos modos, él también quería saber el porqué Bulma, interrumpió la junta con los directivos. Recordó a Paragus y entonces lo supo.

—No eres lo suficientemente capaz— habló Vegeta más para él que para ella.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡¿De qué no soy capaz?! —demandó Bulma soltándose del agarre de Vegeta—. ¡Responde! —él no contestó—. ¡Yo soy capaz de hacer todo lo que me proponga!

—Pues con esa estúpida actitud tuya, lo dudo— Vegeta se cruzó de brazos. Bulma echaba chispas por los ojos.

— ¿Llamas estúpida mi actitud? ¿Qué hay de ti?

Bardock arqueó una ceja, la discusión estaba dando un giro muy interesante. Gokú y Milk se estaba terminando las palomitas. En ese momento llegó Lemlia con las dos cucharas, Gokú las tomó y le agradeció, la secretaria asintió y se retiró del lugar.

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó Vegeta, bruscamente.

— ¡Con esa mentalidad de que te importa una mierda todo! ¡Crees que todo se soluciona a golpes! ¡Qué todo se tiene que hacer a tu manera...!

" _Bien, Bulma. Saca todo lo que te atormenta"_ pensó el joven empresario.

—¡... Y qué tu estúpido orgullo está por encima de las personas que te queremos!

—Así es como soy y no cambiaré— Bulma iba a decir algo más pero Vegeta se le adelantó—. Ni aunque tú me lo pidas.

—Gokú, ¿no deberíamos intervenir?

—No. Confía en mí, ¿sí? Vegeta necesita esto. ¿Por qué crees que mi padre aún sigue sentado sin hacer nada? Los dos sabremos cuando tenemos que intervenir. Tú tranquila.

Milk ya no dijo nada más y continuó mirando a la pareja.

—Eso es obvio— susurró Bulma—. Ya no puedo, tú ganas.

— ¿Ahora de qué estás hablando, mujer loca? ¡Explícate!

El sonido de una bofetada hizo eco en la sala. Los presentes no lo vieron venir, Vegeta tampoco. Bardock se puso de pie instintivamente, vio la señal del chico Ouiji trasmitiéndole que no interviniera… aún no. Vegeta conocía muy bien a Bulma, una cachetada por parte de ella no era todo, faltaban las palabras y, no se equivocó.

— ¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO ME HAS ESTADO MINTIENDO!— Vegeta se tensó un poco ante esa declaración—. ¡REGRÉSAME MI EMPRESA!

" _Con que era eso, ¿eh? Estúpido Paragus. Bueno, Bardock… te lo dejo en tus manos"_

Vegeta la miró una vez más y se dispuso a salir de la sala. Bulma se interpuso.

— ¡No te vas a ir hasta que me des el liderazgo de MI Corporación!

—Bardock, llévatela—Vegeta la tomó delicadamente de los hombros y la hizo a un lado.

Esa acción sorprendió a los presentes. Bulma estaba en shock, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

— ¿Huyes?— ante esa pregunta, Vegeta paró en seco su andar—. ¿Así lidias con la culpa? ¡¿Huyendo y culpando a alguien más?!— el chico la encaró—. No sería la primera vez que lo haces, ¿verdad?

—Cierra la boca, mujer. Te lo advierto.

—Tal vez y sí sea cierto —Bulma estaba hablando por puro impulso sin ni siquiera medir sus palabras—. ¡A Tarble lo mataron por tu culpa!

—Esa es la señal, Milk— Gokú se puso de pie y tomó un envase de helado. Milk hizo lo mismo.

Vegeta estalló en carcajadas. Esa reacción no se la esperaba nadie. Bulma supo que había llegado demasiado lejos, otra vez el consejo de su chico, haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza.

" _No caigas en provocaciones, porque si lo haces, dirás o harás cosas que jamás querrás que pasen"._

Pero Vegeta nunca la provocó. ¿De dónde había nacido esa rabia? ¿Por qué su mente jugó con ella de esa manera? Su plan era hablar primero con Bardock, pero cuando vio a Gokú en el lobby, recordó esa platica que sostuvo con él en el panteón. También vio de reojo a Paragus Gasu y otra vez el recuerdo de la conversación que tuvo con el abogado; y esa misma mañana, donde encontró en aquella página que la empresa Ouison tenía a su poder Corporación Cápsula... Actuó por puro impulso, tanto, que interrumpió en una junta muy importante con su aparición "triunfal". ¡Ella no era así! ¿Por qué intervino de esa forma tan infantil?

Vegeta dejó de reír y, luego, miró a Gokú.

— ¿Qué tanto le contaste, Kakaroto?— preguntó el chico Ouiji.

El aludido no respondió. Vegeta soltó un bufido y salió de la sala precipitadamente. Gokú no se quedó atrás y lo siguió.

La ojiazul también lo quiso a alcanzar.

— ¡Espera, Ve…!

—No lo sigas —le pidió Bardock con voz seria. Bulma obedeció—. Las dos, vengan conmigo.

Ambas chicas siguieron al hombre. Milk miró a su amiga, en cuyo rostro resbalaban unas lágrimas silenciosas. Bardock abrió la puerta de su oficina, se hizo a un lado para poder dejar entrar a las chicas. Una vez adentro, Bardock tomó asiento frente a su escritorio.

—Bulma, Milk. Por favor, tomen asiento.

—Señor Son… — empezó a hablar Milk, pero Bardock levantó una mano para que se callara.

—Dejémonos de rodeos y vayamos al asunto que nos convoca—suspiró profundamente y siguió hablando—. Efectivamente, Paragus Gasu es mi abogado y él está a cargo de los asuntos legales de la Corporación Cápsula— Milk miraba a Bulma de soslayo, aún seguía llorando—. Tu madre —dijo Bardock, mientras miraba el rostro lloroso de la ojiazul—, me pidió… "ayuda" para dirigir C.C. Según ella no es muy buena para los negocios— Bulma no sabía que decir, así que dejó que Bardock siguiera hablando—. Lo que es obvio, acepté con una condición: Mantenerlo en secreto. Por lo que veo, mi abogado no fue para nada discreto.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que Vegeta no tuvo nada que ver? —preguntó Bulma, sollozando.

—No tuvo y no tiene nada que ver —Milk meneó una poco la cabeza ante esa declaración—. Él no lo sabía, hasta que Paragus vino a verme esta mañana. Me imagino que lo viste antes de llegar aquí.

" _Si no es eso… entonces, ¿cuál es el secreto de Vegeta?_

Bulma se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—Lo jodí todo.

—Sí que lo hiciste— espetó Bardock con frialdad.

Bulma se quitó las manos de la cara y miró al hombre frente suyo. No quería admitirlo pero él tenía razón. Miró a la chica que estaba a su lado que le sonreía sinceramente.

—Milk, dame el helado.

—Claro que sí, amiga.

Bulma comenzó a engullir el helado sabor a fresa. Bardock no quería ser grosero, pero las chicas tenían que irse de su oficina. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de Milk. Ella entendió la indirecta y tomó a su amiga del brazo.

—Nos retiramos, señor Son.

Ambas chicas se pusieron de pie. Estaban a punto de salir de la oficina, pero Bardock llamó la atención de Bulma.

—No vayas a hablar con él—la ojiazul iba a replicar pero por la mirada tan severa de Bardock se quedó callada—. Hoy no.

—Gokú lo siguió— habló Milk—. Supongo que ya lo tranquilizó.

—Tal vez— Bulma suspiró y salió de la oficina seguida por Milk.

Una vez afuera, las chicas se encontraron a Gokú sentado en un sillón. Él ya no tenía el helado, en vez de eso una raspada y enrojecida nariz adornaba su rostro.

— ¡Gokú! ¿Cómo te fue con Vegeta?— preguntó Bulma con semblante preocupante.

— ¿Ese salvaje te hizo eso? —preguntó Milk, furiosa.

Gokú ignoró la pregunta de Milk y miró a su amiga.

—Bueno, aún sigue enojado conmigo por la pelea anterior que tuve con él en su casa —ambas chicas se miraron de soslayo—. Lo seguí hasta su oficina, se dio cuenta de mi presencia y ya saben… me gritó un centenar de insultos con groserías—Gokú se encogió de hombros —. Se contuvo de golpearme, después me cerró la puerta golpeando mi naricita —las chicas se acercaron un poco más al rostro del muchacho para ver la herida que él señalaba—. Volvió a abrir la puerta, pensé que quería hablar conmigo, pero… era para quitarme el envase de helado y volvió a dar el portazo pegándome de nuevo.

—Tengo que hablar con él— Gokú detuvo a su amiga.

—Bulma, no es buena idea.

—Gokú tiene razón— habló Milk con voz cariñosa, después señaló a su novio —. No querrás tener la nariz así, ¿verdad?

—Mañana lo verás en la escuela— le recordó Gokú, esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¡Ay, fui una estúpida!— se lamentó la ojiazul.

— Ey, tranquila— la reconfortó el chico—. Bueno… si te pasaste al echarle la culpa de la muerte de Tarble, de reclamarle por creer que él estaba dirigiendo tu empresa y por bofetearlo enfrente de todos— ambas mujeres lo fulminaron con la mirada—, pero, ya verás que mañana se le pasará lo enojón y lo gruñón.

— ¡Sí, claro! —dijo con sarcasmo la morena—. Vámonos, Bulma. ¿Te terminaste el helado? Bien. ¡Gokú! ¿Puedes tirar el envase? Gracias.

...

Bulma no pudo dormir esa noche. La culpa llegó a ella, como esa vez cuando lo sintió con él —Su padre—. Ambos asuntos eran diferentes, con la muerte del Dr. Brief no tenía nada que ver, pero sí con las palabras lastimosas que le gritó a Vegeta ¡Obvio que sí! Mañana mismo tenía que hablar con él… aclarar las cosas y disculparse, pero antes tenía que afrontar ese miedo en su interior. Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, por muy malo que pudiera llegar a ser el destino. Ese era su problema, la negatividad.

" _Si huyes de esto, huirás de todas las batallas que tengas que librar en tu vida. Es ahora o nunca, Bulma"_

Y con ese pensamiento, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Las primeras clases para los alumnos del 3° semestre fueron muy entretenidas y divertidas. Los chicos nunca habían tenido unas clases tan dinámicas. La física atómica se estaba convirtiendo en la materia favorita del grupo. Bulma no las disfrutó mucho, Vegeta no había llegado a las tres primeras clases y eso la deprimió.

En la hora del recreo, la ojiazul lo pasó junto con Milk y Zangya. Al parecer, el embarazo de la pelirroja la ponía de muy buen humor. Las chicas se la pasaron platicando sobre el tema de los bebés, y es que tanto como Bulma y como Milk, ayudaban a Zangya a escoger un nombre para el futuro bebé.

—Cuando tenga a mi primer bebé, lo llamaré Einstein —dijo de repente Milk, mirando a sus amigas.

— ¿Einstein? —preguntaron ambas chicas con voz incrédula.

— ¡Pues claro! Ya pensé en su futuro y él será un gran investigador.

— ¡Vaya, Milk! Tu hijo sí que tendrá una madre muy estricta— le dijo Zangya, mientras acariciaba su vientre.

—Será el niño más inteligente del planeta—habló la morena con orgullo.

La pelirroja sonrió y miró a Bulma, esta tenía un semblante pensativo.

— ¿Pensando en el nombre de tu futuro bebé?

— ¿Qué?— Bulma salió de su trance—. No, no es eso. Es pronto para mí en pensar en algún nombre.

—Milk no piensa lo mismo— la aludida les giñó un ojo—. Si es niño, ¿se llamará Vegeta?

—Ten por seguro que no se llamará Vegeta —tomó un semblante pensativo—. No lo sé… me gusta Trunks, y si es...

— ¡Trunks!— exclamó Milk con voz burlona.

—Es mucho mejor que "Einstein"— contraatacó Bulma.

La campana sonó, indicando que el recreo había finalizado.

" _Solo esta clase y seré libre por el día de hoy… tengo que ir a la casa de Vegeta y hablar con él"_

Las tres chicas subieron las escaleras directo a su salón de clases. Bulma se recargó en la barandilla, alejándose un poco de Milk y Zangya. Se sentía muy mal, tenía muchas ganas de llorar, no podía dejar de pensar en él… en Vegeta. Sacó la cadena que ocultaba debajo de su blusa, tomó el dije con el zafiro incrustado y leyó la inscripción, dirigió sus labios ahí. Suspiró profundamente, se dio media vuelta y vio a su detestable profesor que impartía: Matemáticas financieras. Al parecer, no era la única que opinaba eso. Miró a sus compañeros, quienes tenían expresiones de aburrimiento y de miedo.

Bulma tomó asiento mirando de soslayo la butaca vacía que tenía a su lado. El profesor iba a cerrar la puerta con llave, pero una mano la detuvo.

—Tiene suerte, Ouiji —Bulma, al escuchar ese apellido, levantó la cabeza—. Pasa.

Vegeta no dijo nada, se dirigió a su butaca y tomó asiento. Milk frunció el ceño, miró a su amiga y pudo darse cuenta que ella estaba nerviosa ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma? Desvió sus ojos para mirar al gruñón, quién no parecía molesto. La voz del profesor hizo que mirara al frente.

—Hoy haremos algo diferente— comenzó el profesor hablando casi en un susurro, pero aun así, se le entendía todo. Tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Vamos a ver que tanto se acuerdan de los ejercicios del parcial anterior— Yamcha tragó saliva —. Veamos, ¿quién será el primero? —muchos de los alumnos trataron de ocultarse de la vista del profesor, algunos fingieron que estaban escribiendo y otros trataban de no ver al hombre directamente a los ojos.

Bulma no ponía atención, solo se dedicaba a mirar a Vegeta aunque sea de soslayo, mientras que él solo ignoraba lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Para el profesor Shenron, esas miradas no pasaron de inadvertidas. Decidió esperar un poco más.

— ¡Tsuru!— Chaoz se acobardó un poco—. Pasa al pizarrón...

Ten, Krillin, Yamcha y Lapis miraban a su pequeño amigo con pena. Chaoz era un chico muy inteligente, su único problema era su falta de confianza y con ese profesor la perdía rápidamente.

—Resuelve este problema, Tsuru.

Chaoz asintió. Comenzó a resolverlo sin ningún inconveniente, pero el profesor siempre estaba muy cerca de él que sentía la respiración del hombre en su nuca, eso lo ponía muy nervioso que empezó a tener dudas.

— ¡Chico, idiota!— dijo Shenron con enfado—. Debiste haber usado la fórmula de interés compuesto, no del simple— Chaoz solo temblaba—. Siéntate, Tsuru. El siguiente que sea… ¡Brief! —Bulma se sobresaltó. Vegeta ahora sí la miró—. Pasa al pizarrón.

El profesor Shenron comenzó a escribir el problema rápidamente en el pizarrón. Bulma trataba de concentrarse y de recordar, pero parecía que su cerebro estaba oxidado. Le había tocado un problema de "anualidades vencidas" y no recordaba nada.

" _Mierda… ¡Vamos, Bulma! Recuérdalo, recuérdalo. ¿Cómo era la fórmula?… ¡Demonios!"_

—Adelante, Brief— dijo el profesor mientras le daba el plumón a Bulma.

" _A ver: El señor Andrade adquiere el día de hoy a crédito una computadora, esta le cuesta $21,000 y conviene en pagarla en 24 mensualidades vencidas. ¿Cuánto tendrá que pagar cada mes si le cobran 24% de interés anual?"_

Milk le daba ánimos a su amiga, confiaba en ella. En cambio Vegeta, con los brazos cruzados, miraba a Bulma con devoción.

" _Bien… C es igual a 21000, la I es… ¡no! La I es 21000…. ¡Mierda! ¿Pero qué es lo que me pasa?"_

— ¿Acaso este salón está lleno de chicos idiotas?— preguntó el profesor a la clase. Nadie respondió—. ¡Vaya, Brief! Un problema tan simple. ¡Bah! no sabía que era mucho para ti— Bulma lo fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada. No quería tener problemas, no otra vez—. ¡Muchacha tonta! ¿De qué te sirve tener el apellido de un flamante científico? Con ese cerebro tuyo hechas a perder el apellido Brief.

La clase estaba atónita. El profesor era muy desagradable, pero nunca llegaba a esos extremos en querer humillar a un alumno enfrente de los demás. Bulma iba a responderle, pero se contuvo, tenía lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos azules. Vegeta se percató de eso y no pudo permitirlo.

— ¡Siéntate! Chiquilla tonta.

—¿Su vida fuera de la escuela es tan miserable que se desquita con sus alumnos? ¡Es usted patético!

El aula estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Todos desviaron sus ojos al dueño de esa voz. El profesor Shenron encontró a su alumno que había dicho esa declaración y se acercó a él.

— ¡Insolente! ¡No voy a permitir que un mocoso impertinente me hable así!

Vegeta dibujó una sonrisa presuntuosa.

—Tarde, yo ya lo hice.

El profesor estaba cabreado ante la insolencia por parte de su alumno.

— ¡Te exijo respeto, Ouiji!

— ¿Exige respeto cuando usted no lo da? Qué risa.

Toda la clase aplaudió con euforia. Bulma era la única que no lo hizo, aún seguía mirando a Vegeta con los ojos abiertos. La muchacha estaba muy sorprendida ante esa imagen de "chico malo" en Vegeta; tenía que admitirlo… le gustaba mucho esa faceta de él.

— ¡No toleraré esto!— se apagaron los aplausos ante el tal grito del maestro—. ¡Estás en detención y no te quiero volver a ver en los próximos 4 días aquí en mis clases!

Vegeta guardó su cuaderno y su lápiz en su mochila, la levantó del piso y se la colgó en el hombro. Se puso de pie, miró el pizarrón una vez más y después al profesor.

—La respuesta es 1110. 291610.

El señor Shenron no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—Lárgate, Ouiji.

—Viejo estúpido— susurró Vegeta y, a paso veloz, salió del salón.

...

Faltaban cinco minutos para que el portón se abriera. Salió del salón precipitadamente y con la vista buscaba a Vegeta. Tenía una vaga idea de donde podía estar y ¡Bingo! Lo encontró sentado en las gradas de las canchas de básquetbol. Bulma corrió hacia él, pero por una extraña razón detuvo su andar. No tenía tiempo para dudar… comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero una voz la detuvo.

— ¡Bulma!— la aludida se volteó para ver al dueño de esa voz.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó la chica, extrañada.

— ¿Todo bien?— cuestionó Yamcha.

Bulma miró hacia atrás pero Vegeta ya no estaba ahí. Se maldijo mentalmente.

— ¿Eh? Sí . Ven, vámonos de aquí.

Los dos chicos caminaron hacia el portón de la entrada del colegio. Yamcha estaba muy nervioso, pero a la vez muy decidido.

—Bulma, yo… te quiero pedir disculpas.

La chica se sorprendió por esas palabras tan inesperadas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por… por qué?— preguntó Bulma, atónita.

—Fui muy malo contigo—Yamcha se escuchaba muy apenado.

—Eso no es cierto— lo consoló Bulma.

Yamcha se sintió peor ante el gesto de la chica.

—Traté de separarte de Vegeta porque… quería llevarte a mi cama...

...

 _Bulma caminaba pensativa directo hacia su casa, decidió no usar su moto y prefirió irse caminando. Tenía muchas cosas por las cuales pensar, entre ellas, ordenar muy bien sus sentimientos._

 _—_ _¡¿Estás saliendo con Yamcha?!—_ _preguntó Vegeta furioso mientras jalaba a Bulma del brazo._

 _—_ _¿Qué te pasa?—_ _Bulma se zafó del agarre de Vegeta. Éste la había tomado por sorpresa—._ _¿Quién te crees que eres?_

 _—_ _¡Sólo contéstame lo que te pregunté, niña!—_ _ordenó él sin ninguna pizca de delicadeza—._ _¿Estás saliendo con ese insecto?_

 _—Vegeta—_ _se burló Bulma—,_ _¿estás celoso?_

 _—_ _¿Por qué debería estar celoso?—_ _contraatacó Vegeta ruborizado, indignado, pero sobre todo, cabreado—._ _¡_ _Con Zangya tengo todo lo que tú no puedes darme!_

 _Por desgracia, había dado en el blanco. Vegeta se arrepintió rápidamente ante lo que dijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus palabras llegaron a los oídos de ella. Bulma sacaba pequeñas lágrimas mientras veía a Vegeta con dolor y odio. No se tomó la molestia de limpiárselas, decidió hacerle ver a Ouiji que Yamcha era mucho más hombre que él._

 _—A diferencia de ti—_ _dijo Bulma dolida—,_ _Yamcha sí sabe respetar a una mujer. Él por lo menos me dice que me quiere, algo que tú nunca te atreves a hacer. ¡Es mucho más hombre que tú!_ _—mintió ella sin vacilar._

 _Vegeta estaba a punto de disculparse con la ojiazul, pero esas palabras por parte de ella dieron en su orgullo._

 _—_ _¡Sí qué eres una imbécil!—_ _escupió Vegeta con frialdad—._ _Lo_ _único que quiere de ti, es un revolcón en la cama._

 _..._

—Lo sé— respondió Bulma con un hilo de voz—. Eso ya pasó, aunque te tardaste mucho en disculparte.

—Créeme que traté, pero el tonto que tienes como novio no me lo permitía. ¿Recuerdas la paliza que me dio? Decidí esperar y… llegó el momento.

— ¿Te parece que Vegeta y yo somos novios?— preguntó la ojiazul, conmovida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo son?— Bulma no respondió—. Hay que iniciar de nuevo, Brief.

—Por mí no hay problema— sonrió ella.

—Nos vemos el lunes— un chico con el ceño fruncido pasó cerca de los muchachos—. ¿No te irás con él?

—No, me iré a mi casa— Bulma y Yamcha salieron del colegio. Vegeta ya no estaba entre los alumnos que aún pasaban por ahí. _"Es ahora o nunca"_ —. Pensándolo bien…

—Suerte.

—Gracias, Yam.

* * *

Una vez más en la sección 184-B5. No pudo evitar mirar la que anteriormente fue su casa, los bellos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, ahí se entregó por primera vez a Vegeta. Bulma, ante ese pensamiento, se sonrojó un poco. Caminó hacia el pórtico de la residencia Ouiji. Ya frente a la puerta, accionó el botón del timbre. Esperó unos segundos y vio una sombra que se acercaba. Sintió un cierto alivio al ver que era Mei.

— ¡Bulma!— saludó la mujer con sorpresa—. Adelante, pasa.

—Hola, Mei— la última vez que la vio, fue en el funeral del señor Gohan—. ¿Se encuentra Vegeta?

—Sí, está en el patio— Mei caminó hacia la cocina seguida por Bulma—. ¿Quieres que lo llame? O…

— ¡No! Yo… yo… Iré yo.

— ¿Todo está bien?— preguntó la mujer con preocupación.

Bulma quiso decir "sí", pero esa palabra no salió de su boca. Solo se limitó a mirar a Mei quién le sonrió. Después, salió al patio para encontrarse con Vegeta.

Él estaba tumbado en el suelo boca arriba, tenía los ojos cerrados, su cabeza recargada en la mochila de la escuela y sus piernas estiradas. Bulma se acercó con pasos lentos hacia él. Si estaba dormido, no quería despertarlo. Se sentó en el pasto sin dejar de mirarlo, se mordió el labio inferior, el impulso le ganó. Se acostó a su lado, recargando su cabeza en el fornido pecho de él, con un brazo lo rodeó.

—Vegeta, perdóname— pidió Bulma mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente—. Tienes razón en enojarte conmigo, pero aun así dime que me perdonas.

—Si sigues llorando así mojarás mi camisa.

Bulma se incorporó un poco. Vegeta había hablado, pero aún seguía con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Estoy perdonada?— preguntó esperanzada.

—Si dejas de llorar, tal vez.

—No más lágrimas— prometió la ojiazul sonriendo de lado.

Vegeta abrió un ojo, tenía frente suyo a su mujer.

—¿Qué te pasó hoy?

Bulma creyó que esa pregunta era referente a lo que había pasado en la clase del profesor Shenron, y no se equivocó.

—No quiero hablar sobre eso—respondió fastidiada.

Vegeta sonrió ante esa respuesta.

—Como quieras— espetó el muchacho, sintió la cabeza de la ojiazul otra vez en su pecho.

Se quedaron un buen rato callados. Bulma podía sentir y escuchar la respiración acompasada de Vegeta. Estando en esa postura le transmitía cierta paz y tranquilidad. De repente, sintió que no se había disculpado del todo, así que trató otra vez.

—Vegeta— el aludido solo gruñó como contestación—, lo que dije de Tarble, no era cierto.

—Ya no importa, mujer. Ayer dijiste puras estupideces, así que no me lo tomé tan literal.

Bulma sonrió.

—Casi no hablas sobre Tarble.

—No, así se lidia con la muerte— respondió Vegeta, tranquilamente.

Bulma reconsideró muy bien esas palabras, jamás creyó que se podía lidiar a la muerte. En ese instante, se preguntaba: ¿Por qué seguía atada a una persona que ya no estaría con ella en la tierra? No quería decir que tenía que olvidar a ese individuo —a su padre—, cuyos recuerdos siempre estarían dentro de su mente. Sin embargo, la vida continuaba y ella tendría que ver y caminar hacia su propio futuro... y ya sabía cómo.

—¿Sabes, Vegeta? Quiero continuar con lo que mi padre dejó de hacer, cuando se fue de este mundo. Me refiero a los inventos y a sus investigaciones.

—Hazlo, mujer, nada te detiene.

—Sí, lo sé, pero… tengo algunas ideas imposibles como…— Bulma dudó en decirle, pero quería compartir ese gran sueño con él—: Una máquina del tiempo— dijo ella un poco sonrojada. Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa—. ¿Te imaginas? Viajar por dimensiones futuras…

—Sí que suena como algo…. imposible— opinó él sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Mmm sí, lo sé—Bulma se escuchó muy desanimada.

" _Es muy importante creer en uno mismo, pero también es primordial ayudar a otros a creer en sí mismos. El apoyo es crucial, joven Ouiji"_

—Si en verdad lo deseas y lo quieres, podrás hacer eso y más— habló Vegeta con voz imparcial, se escuchaba seguridad y determinación en sus palabras—. ¡Querer es poder, Bulma! Nunca olvides eso.

Ante esa declaración, la fe y la esperanza regresaron a ella. Tenía el apoyo de la persona que más amaba en ese mundo, ya nada se podía interponer en ese loco sueño: "Una máquina del tiempo".

—Lo quiero y lo haré— dijo la chica, decidida.

—Entonces lo lograrás. Eres una gran inventora, así que no habrá imposibles para ti.

—Vegeta— se burló Bulma—, ¿estás admitiendo que soy inteligente?

— ¡Arg, piensa lo que quieras!— gruñó sonrojado.

— ¡Genial! Pensaré entonces que me amas— no hubo palabras por parte de él—. Vegeta, ¿por qué nunca me lo dices?— preguntó la chica, mientras inconscientemente jugueteaba con su cadena con el dije que tenía la inscripción.

—Sabes que no soy así, Bulma— respondió Vegeta, exasperado —. Odio las cursilerías.

—No son cursilerías… son sentimientos.

—Es igual.

— ¡No, no lo es!

—Gritas mucho, mujer escandalosa. Estoy a lado tuyo.

Ambos chicos recordaron la misma escena, un recuerdo de cuando recién se iniciaba su amistad...

...

 _—¿Cuál es tu platillo favorito, Vegeta?—_ _preguntó Bulma, emocionada._

 _—Mmm—_ _él se quedó pensativo por un rato, le era complicado escoger un solo platillo. Al final se decidió por uno—_ _. Fue_ _difícil la decisión, pero supongo que me voy por… Yakimeshi._

 _—_ _¡También ese es mi platillo favorito!_ — _anunció la muchacha radiante de alegría._

 _—No grites, niña escandalosa—_ _la regañó Vegeta cubriendose los oídos—. Estoy a lado tuyo._

 _—Lo siento, Vegeta. Es solo que me emocioné..._

 _..._

—Supongo que no puedo evitar esa manía mía de gritarte.

—Estás en lo cierto— Vegeta bostezó, estaba comenzando a cansarse—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las… ¡Vaya, son las 6:15 p.m! Que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando estoy contigo.

—Eso es lo que más me molesta— bramó Vegeta, furioso.

— ¿Qué es lo te molesta?— preguntó la chica con recelo.

—Nada, olvídalo.

Bulma frunció el ceño furiosa, pero aun así se abrazó más a Vegeta.

— ¿Por qué llegaste tarde a la escuela?— preguntó la ojiazul de repente.

—Tenía algunas cosas pendientes sobre la empresa— respondió Vegeta, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Trabajas mucho. Deberías dedicarte solo al estudio —Vegeta solo sonrió de lado—. A Zangya es lo que le hace falta.

— ¿Zangya?—espetó Vegeta borrando todo rastro de su escaso buen humor. Por su tono de voz, Bulma supo que él aún no perdonaba a la pelirroja.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que… Zangya está embarazada.

—No me sorprende. Siempre ha sido una zorra.

—No hables así de ella— lo regañó Bulma—. Está muy mal…

—Nadie la obligó a abrir las piernas…

— ¡Basta, Vegeta!— pidió la ojiazul con un hilo de voz—. Por favor.

—No te entiendo—negó Ouiji molesto con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué no entiendes?— preguntó la chica, confundida.

—Por lo que veo, ya olvidaste todo lo que te hizo.

Bulma no contestó. No tenía muchos ánimos de seguir hablando sobre Zangya. Miró a Vegeta, parecía dormido, supuso que estaba fingiendo, aun así volvió acomodarse en el pecho del chico. El cielo ya no era de un azul intenso, ahora tenía tonos rojos, naranja y amarillos. Bulma volvió a mirar el reloj, las 7:30 pm. Se incorporó, cruzó sus piernas mientras miraba a Vegeta; acercó su rostro al de él.

—Te amo— el chico sintió el delicado y fresco aliento de su mujer.

Aunque no lo admitiera, esas palabras siempre lo ponían de muy buen humor. Abrió los ojos y también se incorporó, estaba frente a la chica, la miró y le pareció que ella esperaba algo por parte suya.

— ¿Esperas una respuesta?— preguntó Ouiji en tono burlón.

— ¡Ash, Vegeta!— se quejó Bulma, estaba molesta. No obstante su semblante cambió a uno entristecido—. Supongo que me resignaré.

— ¿No me dijiste una vez que no ibas a perder "las esperanzas"?— le preguntó Vegeta, mientras se ponía de pie y le daba una mano—. Vamos, arriba.

Bulma, ya de pie y sin soltar su mano con la de él, no pudo dejar de mirarlo. Estaba desconcertada ante la sonrisa ladina que le dedicó Ouiji.

—Sí, pero ¿cómo sabes que…?

—Vámonos.

— ¿A dónde?— preguntó la ojiazul a la vez que ambos empezaban a caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

—Te iré a dejar a Corporación Cápsula, es muy tarde, pero antes… hay que cenar.

* * *

El camino de su residencia a Corporación Cápsula fue muy rápido, pero el regreso… ¡Cansado! Guardó su coche en el garaje, tenía muchas ganas de tomarse un refrescante baño y dormir. Salió de la cochera y cruzó el pasillo. No esperaba encontrarse ahí, en la sala, a cierta persona.

—Hola—saludó una tímida e inocente voz. No hubo respuesta de regreso—. No quise prolongar más esto...yo... este... Vegeta, perdóname.

Si que en la vida había muchas sorpresas inesperadas. ¿Qué respuesta se tenía que esperar de una persona orgullosa?

—Hmp—Vegeta se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba el rostro sonriente de Gokú.

—Gracias, amigo.

— ¿Dejarás de fastidiarme con ese asunto?— preguntó Vegeta, cansado.

—Será como tú digas— respondió Gokú con una seriedad poco usual en él.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron por una fracción de segundos. Vegeta bufó y le señaló a Gokú que lo siguiera. Ya en la planta alta, se adentraron a una recamara de huéspedes.

—Dormirás aquí. Es muy tarde para que te regreses a la capital del norte. ¿Ya le avisaste a Gine?

—Sí. Ella… ya sabía a qué iba a venir— explicó Gokú en un tartamudeo.

Vegeta dudó en soltar una pregunta que hacía pocos segundos le había estado incomodando. Por fin, decidió soltarla, no perdía nada en hacerlo.

—Kakaroto, ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que Bulma tenía la mala suerte de juntarse conmigo y por eso te compadecías de ella?

Gokú parpadeó atónito. ¿A qué se debía esa pregunta? Vagamente recordaba esas palabras, fue cuando visitó a Vegeta por primera vez, ahí en la capital del oeste.

—Eso lo dije en broma, Vegeta. No hablaba en serio.

—Pues no te equivocaste— el chico Ouiji portaba un semblante serio. Gokú lo observaba sin comprender.

—No digas eso, Vegeta.

—Dejémonos de cursilerías, insecto. Bien sabes que es la verdad—soltó Vegeta sin más, luego esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

—Vegeta, yo…

— ¡Suficiente! Solo una cosa, Kakaroto. ¿Harás ese favor que te pedí?

— ¿Quieres que le diga todo?— preguntó Gokú, nervioso.

—Ni una palabra menos. Puedo contar contigo, ¿sí o no?

—Por supuesto, aunque… ¿No es mejor que se lo digas tú?

—No, desde hace tiempo pensé que este asunto lo escucharía de la boca de alguien más, no de la mía.

— ¿Desde hace tiempo? ¿En qué momento pensaste eso?

Vegeta se dio la media vuelta para retirarse a su habitación. Miró a su amigo por encima del hombro y le sonrió burlonamente. Dudó mucho en responder.

—Cuando ella se enteró que mi padre está preso por homicidio.

Una vez dicho eso, Vegeta se retiró del lugar dejando a un Gokú parado cerca de la cama cuya expresión reflejaba preocupación y aflicción.

* * *

 **Perdonen por hacerlos esperar por mucho tiempo, ya saben ¡escuela! Y bueno, me di un espacio para terminar este capítulo. Por la persona que me preguntó cuando actualizo: No tengo un día concreto, pero les prometo que ya no tardaré tanto.**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Quiero agradecer principalmente (parecerá tonto porque esta persona ya está muerta) a uno de mis autores favoritos "C.S. LEWIS" por darme la inspiración para escribir este capítulo.**

 **Infinitas gracias a: Naomigomiz, ina minina, johaaceve, Marilu Moreno, Vero m, Linda Kiu, Sora 147, celestia carito, RinPink Susaiyajin, 30LucasTaylor, Nizle883, Inouji, Brenda Guerrero, Kyojuanime, GabyFlowers1342, Elizabeth Ruiz, A.B.S y los tres anónimos.**

 **Bueno, en la parte de la pelea de Gokú y Vegeta lo escribí desde la perspectiva de Milk. Digamos que no es el oficial, y la persona que sea el review 200 se lo mandaré un día o tal vez dos días antes de subir el Capi 17° o 18° (Aún no sé en qué capitulo lo pondré XD).**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este 16° capítulo. Espero sus hermosos reviews, acepto sugerencias, opiniones, críticas constructivas, etc.**

 **Besos y abrazos…**

 **Mackenzie Monyer.**

 **24/09/2015**


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al autor, Akira Toriyama

Capítulo 17

"Propuesta"

" _Sabemos lo que somos, pero aún no sabemos lo que podemos llegar a ser" William Shakespeare._

Durante los siguientes días, Bulma trabajaba en la Corporación Cápsula recreando las invenciones que su padre había dejado inconclusos. Ya no le molestaba el hecho de que Bardock fuera el presidente de la corporación, aunque, aún seguía enojada con su madre por no haberle dicho nada sobre la directiva de dicha empresa. Bunny ya había regresado de sus paradisiacas vacaciones (en una isla muy refinada), cuando llegó a Corporación, tuvo un fuerte confrontamiento con Bulma. Ambas mujeres se enfrentaron a gritos, por suerte, Vegeta estaba presente y tuvo la inteligencia necesaria para tranquilizar a madre e hija. El orgullo de la chica Brief era muy formidable, tanto, que no tenía muchas ganas de lidiar con su madre durante semanas. Tuvo la necesidad de vivir por un tiempo en el bosque, eso la relajaba. La cápsula-domo que utilizaba para los encuentros apasiónales con Vegeta fue su salvación. Ahí era donde ella dormía y tenía comida suficiente para sobrevivir sola por un mes.

El tema de la Corporación Cápsula ya no le preocupaba tanto, en cuanto tuviera la capacidad necesaria para manejarla, volvería a ser de ella. Por lo mientras, sus inventos estaban teniendo el éxito que siempre soñó; su antigua vida estaba volviendo. En cuanto a su relación (a pesar de la discusión que tuvo con Vegeta en la empresa Ouison), volvía a ser muy apacible. Bulma le platicó a Ouiji que ella ahora vivía en el domo, porque aún seguía enojada con su mamá y no estaba lista para verla. A Vegeta le molestó el hecho de que su mujer durmiera sola en una casa a mitad del bosque y, como no pudo convencerla de que regresara a su hogar, no le quedó más opción que acompañarla durante las noches.

Ya a principios de septiembre, las clases empezaron con tranquilidad y sin muchos deberes. Saliendo de la escuela, como en todas las tardes, Bulma y Vegeta se dirigían al bosque. Una vez en el frondoso y arboleado lugar, se adentraron en el domo. Vegeta, sin decir ni una palabra, se encerró en el cuarto. Bulma lo siguió con la mirada hasta que su vista se perdió en la puerta blanca. Sabía perfectamente que era lo que a Ouiji le molestaba: No habían tenido sexo desde hacía dos semanas y todo era por ella. La situación de Corporación, la discusión con su mamá, el "secreto" de Vegeta y el extraño trato que tenía Zangya hacia ella; la tenían totalmente agobiada. Era eso o eran las hormonas. Sabía perfectamente que no era justificación suficiente para no tener sus encuentros apasiónales con su chico, pero la dimensión de sus problemas era una carga inmensa. ¡Solo tenía 17 años! Tenía todo el derecho en tener una vida sin preocupaciones que el de cualquier chico de su edad ¿Qué era lo que la detenía en ser feliz? Solo quería eso: una vida llena de aventuras, romance y sin responsabilidades.

Bulma, decidida, abrió la puerta blanca de su habitación. Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada, Vegeta no estaba en ninguna parte. Escuchó ruidos provenientes del baño. Sin vacilar, la joven comenzó a quitarse la ropa quedando completamente desnuda. Escuchó que la puerta se abría y de ahí salió un Vegeta sorprendido. Bulma se mordió el labio inferior, su amante solo estaba vestido con un bóxer. Al verlo así, el corazón se le disparó y la sangre comenzó a bombear por todo su cuerpo, frenéticamente. Después de mucho tiempo, la pasión regresaba a ella, podía sentir el deseo caliente e intenso que volvía a invadir su vientre.

Vegeta la contemplaba febrilmente desde su lugar, el cuerpo atractivo y voluptuoso de su mujer provocaban un llameante desliz en su miembro. Caminó y se detuvo frente a ella. Bulma le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Ouiji alzó una mano y tocó suavemente la mejilla de la chica, después deslizó suavemente, con dos dedos, el mentón hasta llegar al cuello femenino. Él, con una seriedad, tomó el rostro de su mujer con ambas manos y dirigió sus labios a los de ella.

Bulma le correspondió el beso, sintió la lengua de su amante invadir su boca, la abrió mucho más para darle total libertad de profundizar el apasionado beso. Los músculos de la parte más profunda e intima de la joven, se tensaron con infinito placer. El dolor tan dulce y tan agudo la desfallecieron, el suplicio era placentero. Los labios de Vegeta eran exigentes, firmes y lentos haciendo que se acoplaran perfectamente a los de ella. Con sumo cuidado, la condujo hacia la cama sin dejar de besarla tenuemente la mandíbula, el mentón y las comisuras de la boca. Concluyó con el beso y se alejó un poco para contemplarla una vez más. La rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, la acercó a su cuerpo y la oprimió muy fuerte, con suma posesión; ante esa acción, Bulma gimió. Con una mano, acarició el largo y sedoso cabello de la chica, y con la otra, le recorrió la columna hasta llegar a la cintura, no se detuvo y siguió avanzando, terminando en el trasero. La empujó suavemente contra sus caderas.

Bulma, aún aprisionada entre los fuertes brazos, sintió la erección de Vegeta, que empujaba jovialmente contra su cuerpo. Con un escrupuloso movimiento, Ouiji acostó a su mujer en la cama, se inclinó sobre ella, la tomó por los muslos y le separó rápidamente las piernas, quedándose suspendido encima del frágil cuerpo de la joven. Bulma se retorció de deseo ante las entusiastas caricias de su amante. Vegeta marcó un camino de besos por todo el cuerpo de la ojiazul, al llegar al abdomen, introdujo su lengua en el ombligo. Sus labios ascendieron hacia el torso y recorrió con una mano desde la cadera hasta el pecho, pasando por la cintura. Los ojos azules y azabaches se observaron con expresión impenetrable, el placer era interminable. Vegeta rodeó suavemente, con las manos, los enormes senos de la chica. Bulma sintió en cómo sus pezones se endurecían y se hinchaban ante tal amasamiento salvaje, después, percibió en cómo era chupado suavemente un pezón, la mano de Vegeta se deslizó al otro pecho, y con el pulgar rodeó muy despacio el otro pezón y tiró bestialmente de él. Bulma volvió a gemir, sintiendo una dulce sensación que descendió hasta la ingle. Vegeta retiró la mano de uno de los senos, y la deslizó hasta el sexo de su mujer, sonrió para sus adentros, estaba muy húmeda. Bulma cerró los ojos por un instante presintiendo lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Sintió un dedo dentro de ella, y no pudo sofocar un grito. Vegeta lo sacaba y lo volvía a meter, le frotaba el clítoris con la palma de su mano. Siguió introduciéndole el dedo, cada vez con más fuerza.

— ¡Ahhh, Vegeta!— gimió Bulma, se incorporó un poco para ver como él se quitaba el bóxer y liberaba su erección.

Vegeta se inclinó apoyando las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza femenina, de modo que quedaba suspendido por encima de ella. La miró a los ojos con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos ardientes. Levantó las rodillas y colocó la punta de su miembro erecto delante del sexo de la ojiazul. La penetró bruscamente. Se apoyó con los codos, de modo que tuvo a Bulma bajo de él, aprisionándola. Comenzó su tortura con movimientos suaves y despaciosos, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de ella.

—Más… más rápido— le rogaba Bulma con voz entrecortada—. ¡Ohhh sí… Sí… ahhh!

La joven, ante tal desgarradora sensación, empezó a mover las caderas hacia las de él. Ambos cuerpos aceleraban. Vegeta gimió y la embistió con potencia, a un ritmo frenético, sin compasión, a un compás implacable. La ojiazul no se quedó atrás y pudo mantener el ritmo de las embestidas de su amante.

— ¡Ohhh, síiii, no te detengas!— pedía Bulma, totalmente descontrolada.

El ruido del choque de ambos cuerpos era música armoniosa. Bulma aferraba sus piernas en las caderas de Vegeta. Él, tomándola por la cintura, la empujaba contra su pelvis; provocando que sus testículos impactaran contra el trasero de la ojiazul. Bulma, tomando con fuerza la sábana, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, y dejó escapar un grito. Vegeta se inclinó un poco hacia ella e introdujo su boca en uno de los senos, apretando un pezón con sus dientes. Después de esas bestiales mordidas, la besó profundamente metiendo su lengua en la boca de ella para absorber los gritos.

Se separó un poco de su mujer, la tomó del trasero para seguir profundizando las penetraciones hasta llegar al fondo. Bajo de él, podía sentir el cuerpo tembloroso y sudado de Bulma.

—Mírame— demandó Vegeta, entrecortadamente.

Ella obedeció, y ya no pudo más. Arqueó la espalda al sentir las fervorosas contracciones en su sexo. Al momento del orgasmo, no dejó de mirar a Vegeta ni por un instante. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, ante tal sensación.

—Esa es mi chica— susurró él sin aliento.

Al decir esas palabras, Vegeta dio una última embestida, bruscamente. Bulma sollozó, sintió en su vagina la secreción de Ouiji. Las respiraciones de ambos se escuchaban entrecortadamente, las pulsaciones de los dos corazones aceleraban a una velocidad descomunal.

Vegeta tomó la barbilla de Bulma, se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en los labios. La ojiazul sonrió, luego se acomodó en posición fetal, dándole la espalda a Vegeta. Ouiji deslizó una mano desde la espalda hasta el trasero de su mujer, y luego rodeó la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él. Bulma sentía el fornido pecho de Vegeta en su espalda.

—Por favor, acaríciame —pidió la chica.

Vegeta se desconcertó por el tono de voz de su mujer. Se escuchó triste… dolido. ¿Acaso la lastimó? Eso le preocupó.

—Bulma, ¿estás bien?

La aludida se alegró ante esa preocupación. No respondió enseguida, retiró la mano de Vegeta de su cintura y la guió hacia sus senos.

—Mejor que nunca. Por favor, acaríciame.

La conocía perfectamente, sabía que no estaba bien y, lo curioso fue, que no detectó señales de mentiras en sus palabras. Se pegó más a la espalda de ella y bajó una mano por el muslo hasta los glúteos femeninos. Con una rodilla, abrió las piernas de Bulma, teniendo acceso de introducir dos dedos en el clítoris, trazando círculos muy despacio.

—Ammm sigue— pidió la fémina.

Al sentir la erección de Vegeta en su trasero, movía las caderas hacia atrás, arriba y abajo. Escuchó un gruñido cerca de su oreja. Los dedos de Ouiji aún seguía invadiendo su sexo, por reflejo, empezó a trazar círculos con las caderas, al compás de la mano de él. Sintió una descarga eléctrica al sentir el pulgar de Vegeta acariciando las paredes de su vagina.

—No… no pares… sigue… así… así— suplicó Bulma.

Vegeta abrió un poco más las piernas de la fémina, retiró su mano y la penetró hasta el fondo. Sintió su miembro extenderse, cada vez que la sacaba, la volvía a embestir con más fuerza. A un ritmo muy veloz, trazó círculos con las caderas y retrocedía una y otra vez. Vegeta podía ver las gotas de sudor que bajaban por la espalda de Bulma, la tomó por el cabello y la jaló hacia atrás, teniendo el cuello de ella al merced de su boca.

— ¡Ayyy! —vociferó la ojiazul, al sentir los ardientes besos y mordidas que le estaba dando Vegeta.

—Me… vuelves… loco— gimió él, mientras lamía el lóbulo de la chica.

Vegeta seguía aumentando el ritmo progresivamente y la respiración de ambos se volvía irregular. Bulma sentía venir las contracciones en su sexo, y Vegeta aceleraba la acometida. Sintió en como el cuerpo de la fémina se convulsionaba, él la embistió hasta el fondo tres veces más y se quedó paralizado, se dejó ir y se derramó dentro de ella. Se desplomó sobre el cuerpo femenino, con la cara hundida en el cabello azul. Bulma se volteó para estar frente a él. Vegeta la miró, y pudo ver unas imperceptibles lágrimas en esos bellos ojos azules.

—Te amo— habló Bulma con un hilo de voz —, y no quiero perderte.

Vegeta solo la siguió observando. Era muy transparente, su mujer parecía un libro abierto ante cualquier sentimiento, pudo percatar en su mirada: miedo.

— ¿A qué le temes? —preguntó con un tono demandante.

Bulma tenía un nudo en la garganta ¿Cómo explicarle a él de su raro presentimiento? Esa opresión en el pecho nunca la había sentido. Tenía mucho miedo… demasiado, pero no sabía a quién o a qué se debía ese sentimiento ¿Valdría la pena preocupar a Vegeta solo por una fuerte y molesta corazonada? No tenía nada que perder.

—Yo… mientras estábamos haciendo el… el amor… yo… —se sentía una tonta al explicar eso, bajó un poco la cabeza y se maldijo mentalmente. ¡Estaba actuando cómo una cobarde! No lo podía permitir, suspiró y levantó la cabeza para volver a ver esos ojos azabaches—. Vegeta, presiento que algo malo va a pasar.

Lo dijo con suma confianza y sin titubear. Aguardaba la respuesta de él, pero solo recibía su penetrante mirada. Esperaba una reacción de tranquilidad por parte del muchacho, o una leve burla ante dicha "intuición femenina", pero nada. Bulma solo se acercó más a él, le besó la nariz y rodeó sus largos y delgados brazos al cuerpo de Ouiji.

—Mientras estés conmigo, no dejaré que nada malo te pase —dijo él, con voz adusto.

Bulma se estremeció ante esas palabras, ¡era cierto! Teniendo a Vegeta a su lado nada malo le podía pasar, pero… no lo tendría las 24 horas del día. Esa opresión en el corazón volvió y, por reflejo, se tomó el pecho con ambas manos, rompiendo el confortable abrazo. Obviamente, Vegeta se percató de eso, su mirada transmitía desasosiego, pero frente a ella, tenía que difundir una suma despreocupación para tranquilizarla.

—Ven, vamos a bañarnos— le dijo Vegeta mientras se incorporaba.

A Bulma le sorprendió esa orden.

— ¿Juntos?— ella quiso cerciorarse.

—Sí— respondió, rotundamente.

Bulma aún seguía anonadada. A pesar de que ya se conocían perfectamente en la intimidad, Vegeta nunca le había permitido bañarse con él. Según las palabras de Ouiji, tenía sus muy buenas razones para evitar las duchas entre ellos. A Bulma, al principio, no parecía importarle, pero después se sintió mal y con el tiempo comenzaba a crearse falsas ideas. Claro que esa actitud de Vegeta era muy inusual y era probable que nunca lo llegara a entender.

Ambos llegaron a la puerta que conducía el " _toilette"_. Una vez adentro, Vegeta se acercó a la tina (era blanca, amplia y cuadrada), se inclinó y abrió el grifo que estaba adherido en la pared. Bulma tomó, del tocador, un aceite de baño y lo vertió dentro del _jacuzzi_. Ambos observaban como se llenaba la bañera. Gracias al aceite, en el agua comenzaron a aparecer espumas; y un deleitoso y atrayente aroma a jazmín invadía el baño. Vegeta se adentró en el _jacuzzi_ , después le tendió una mano a Bulma; ella sonrió ante el gesto. Los dos se sentaron en el piso de la tina, el agua les cubría más de la mitad de su cuerpo. Sobre una cómoda, se encontraba un pequeño frasco de champú y una barra de jabón. Bulma tomó el primer objeto.

—Dame eso— pidió él.

—Solo voy a…

No tuvo oportunidad, el champú le fue arrebatado de sus manos. Lo miró entre furiosa y desconcertada.

—Yo lo hago —la ojiazul cambió su mirada a confusión—. Quiero bañarte, Bulma.

Eso era más sorpresivo, ella solo asintió. Se acomodó frente a Ouiji, apoyando su espalda en el pecho fornido de él. Vegeta colocó sus piernas encima de las de ella, con las rodillas flexionadas. Después, tomó el envase de champú y se echó un chorrito en la palma de su mano, con movimientos torpes, comenzó a lavar la cabellera azul de su mujer. Bulma comenzó a relajarse ante las caricias de Ouiji, podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de él en su nuca. Vegeta aprovechaba la oportunidad para también acariciarle el cuello, los hombros y la barbilla; dirigía sus labios sobre la atrayente piel blanca de la ojiazul. Bulma llevó un brazo hacia atrás y empujó la cabeza de Vegeta para acercarlo hacia su boca. Él entendió la acción y se fundieron en un tierno y apasionado beso.

—Eres mi perdición, mujer —gruñó Vegeta sobre sus labios—. Voltea un poco la cabeza, ya casi termino.

Una vez finalizado el trabajo, tomó la regadera plástica (tipo teléfono), abrió la llave y comenzó a enjuagar el cabello azul.

Bulma, inconscientemente, se echó más hacia atrás, tanto, que pudo sentir el miembro de Vegeta en sus glúteos; esa sensación la encendió febrilmente. Deslizó sus suaves manos en los muslos del chico, serenándolo con ligeros roces.

Vegeta dejó a un lado la regadera y tomó la barra del estante, empezó a extender el jabón por la nuca y los hombros de Bulma, masajeándolos suavemente. Descendió hasta los senos de la fémina, continuando el recorrido en el vientre. Ascendió una vez más, colocando la barra en la blanca y tersa espalda de la ojiazul.

—Ponte de pie— le ordenó en el oído.

Bulma, un poco desorientada por las caricias de Vegeta, lo obedeció.

El muchacho comenzó a pasar el jabón en las caderas de la chica, sus ojos no podían dejar de posarse en el trasero de ella. Siguió creando espuma en los muslos hacia las rodillas.

—Date la vuelta— volvió a ordenar.

Una vez más, Bulma lo obedeció. Por parte de ella, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Vegeta le hiciera sexo oral; y por parte de él, solo quería terminar con el aseo para no sucumbir ante el cuerpo atrayente de Bulma.

Ouiji acercó su nariz al vientre de la fémina, y aspiró su embriagante aroma. Pudo comprobar que estaba excitada, tenía unas inmensas ganas de poseerla otra vez, pero no podía posponer esos asuntos "personales".

—Ya estás limpia.

Bulma asintió. Tomó el frasco e hizo lo mismo que él, frotó entre sus manos el champú, formando así abundante espuma.

—Ahora es mi turno.

Vegeta solo dio una leve cabezada.

Bulma comenzó a untar la espuma en la cabellera azabache. Para que pudiera tener mayor acceso, se inclinó sutilmente quedando así: cara a cara. Se colocó sobre él permitiendo abrazar con sus piernas la cintura de Vegeta; por reflejo, él la acercó más a su pelvis. Bulma, ante esa pose, podía sentir el enorme y duro miembro de su amante. Con dedos temblorosos, siguió con su labor. Durante el lavado, se percató que Vegeta la miraba con ojos serios e impenetrables; la ojiazul no se inmutó, tomó la regadera y comenzó a enjuagar la cabellera azabache. Se inclinó un poco más, provocando un roce excepcional en ambos sexos. Se escuchó un gruñido proveniente del pecho de él. Bulma levantó la cabeza, y a su vez, tomó el jabón que resbaló entre sus manos y que cayó entre los dos. Ella pudo sentir la barra por su vientre. Bajó una mano hacia esa zona; sin proponérselo, tomó el duro y largo pene de Ouiji entre sus dedos.

Con un leve empujón, se quitó a Bulma de encima, se puso de pie y salió rápidamente del _jacuzzi_. La ojiazul estaba desconcertada ante esa extraña actitud de Vegeta. Lo observó mientras él se enrollaba una toalla en la cintura.

Ouiji, sin decir nada, sacó otra toalla de uno de los cajones y se la ofreció a la chica. Bulma la tomó y se cubrió el cuerpo desnudo. Ambos salieron del baño.

Se vistieron sin intercambiar palabras. La ojiazul sabía perfectamente que algo había pasado por la mente de Vegeta cuando le contó sobre su "mal presentimiento". ¿Acaso él también sintió lo mismo? Últimamente lo había visto muy serio y un poco distanciado, su intuición le decía que tenía algo que ver con ese "secreto". Los pensamientos de Bulma fueron interrumpidos cuando de repente, una leve música irrumpió el silencio. Vegeta tomó su celular, gruñó ante el mensaje. Para la joven, no pasó de desapercibida esa expresión de él.

—Vegeta, ¿ocurrió algo?

El aludido se volteó a verla. Bulma caminó hacia él y… otra vez. No quería decirle, pero otra vez esa opresión en el pecho.

—Mujer, ¿estás bien?

Bulma no se percató de que tenia ambas manos en su busto, las bajó rápidamente y asintió con una seca cabezada. Vegeta suspiró.

—Kakaroto me mandó un recordatorio. Irá a mi casa en un par de horas— el semblante de la ojiazul se tornó en confusión —. Este fin de semana iré a acampar con él y con los idiotas de Raditz, Nappa y Broly.

— ¿Acampar? ¿Tienes que ir?— preguntó ella con una pizca de molestia en la voz.

—Hace 8 años se convirtió en una tradición para nosotros— Vegeta se encogió de hombros—. Tengo y quiero ir.

Todo un fin de semana en convivencia con los muchachos en el salvaje y peligroso bosque. A Bulma se le iluminaron los ojos.

— ¿Puedo ir?— preguntó ella, emocionada.

—No, no puedes— a Bulma se le borró la sonrisa de su rostro —. Tenemos reglas de que ninguna chica pueda ir a acampar con nosotros.

—Que regla tan estúpida— refunfuñó —. Por favor, Vegeta. Nunca he acampado, y no me importará si tengo que dormir sobre la tierra, o que me tenga que bañar en el río, o…

—Ya te dije que no puedes ir —la interrumpió él, bruscamente.

Bulma tenía muchas ganas de comenzar una discusión, pero lo pensó mejor. Aún tenía cuatro días para convencer a Vegeta de que accediera en llevarla al campamento. Todavía molesta, salió de la habitación directo a la salida del domo. Sacó una cápsula del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y la accionó, de ahí, salió un lujoso auto de color rojo. Abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto y se sentó. A un lado del portavasos, retiró de una cajita, el collar de oro que Vegeta le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños y se la colocó alrededor del cuello. Bulma tomó el dije y leyó la inscripción, una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

Vegeta rodó los ojos, y a grandes zancadas salió del domo. Una vez afuera, tocó un botón que estaba cerca de la puerta principal, lo accionó y la casa se convirtió en una cápsula. Con el domo minimizado dentro de su almacenamiento, se giró y trotó hacia el auto rojo donde Bulma lo estaba esperando.

* * *

Durante el camino hacia la ciudad, Bulma todavía seguía con ese semblante preocupante y pensativo ¿Qué habría sido esa opresión en el pecho? Que ella recordaba, nunca había sentido algo así. No tenía ni la más mínima idea si se trataba algo sobre su madre, Vegeta o ella misma ¿Sería algo malo? Sacudió levemente la cabeza y desechó esos malos pensamientos de su mente. En ese momento, solo quería pasar una tarde muy agradable en la casa de Vegeta junto con Gokú y Milk.

—Hoy regresarás a Corporación— habló Ouiji de repente.

—Pero, ¿por qué?— exigió saber ella.

—Tengo que ir a la capital del norte, asuntos de trabajo. No quiero que pases la noche tú sola en el bosque.

Bulma no puso objeción. No estaba molesta, al contrario, le gustaba mucho la suma preocupación que Vegeta tenía sobre ella.

—De acuerdo— el chico sonrió—. Aunque eso no quiere decir que me vaya a contentar con mi mamá. Aún sigo molesta con ella.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, si su mujer supiera que Bunny había hecho el trato con él y no con Bardock.

Aún faltaban 20 minutos de camino, y Bulma tenía unas inmensas ganas de divertirse un rato.

—Vegeta —el aludido solo gruñó como respuesta a su llamado—, hay que jugar.

— ¿Jugar? —preguntó él, sin evitar poner un semblante sorpresivo en su rostro.

—Sí, el juego de las preguntas— respondió Bulma, con ojos brillantes.

Vegeta todavía estaba sorprendido y, ligeramente confundido.

—Mujer, no tiene caso jugar a eso. Conozco todo de ti y tú conoces todo de mí. ¿Qué nos podríamos preguntar?

Bulma frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos. Parecía tener un aire de estar molesta.

—No creo que conozca todo de ti —susurró ella.

No tenía la intención de decirlo con voz audible, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Vegeta la había escuchado perfectamente.

—Está bien, mujer. Pregunta.

—Yo…

No sabía que decir. Lo cierto era que sí conocía perfectamente a Vegeta, lo que ella ignoraba era la historia general sobre la familia Ouiji. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras inconscientemente jugueteaba la cadena con sus dedos. Miró al frente, y de vez en cuando miraba de soslayo al muchacho.

— ¿Recuerdas la condición?— preguntó Vegeta de repente, aún con la vista puesta sobre la carretera.

Bulma rió ¡Claro qué la recordaba! ¿Cómo olvidar esos primeros días que pasaron juntos?

—Y yo te pregunto: ¿Ya soy todo lo que esperas de mí?— remató ella con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Que astuta —respondió Vegeta. Luego, clavó sus ojos negros a los azules de ella—. Sí, ya lo eres.

Bulma se lanzó al cuello del chico y le dio un fugaz beso. No quiso que él perdiera la concentración al manejar por esa acción suya.

—Entonces, me responderás con suma verdad todo lo que te pregunte, ¿cierto? —dijo Bulma sin soltar el cuello de Vegeta.

—Que yo recuerde, puse un límite al no responderte "todo" de tu interrogatorio.

Bulma se separó un poco de él.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que: no te responderé a todas las estúpidas preguntas que quieras.

— ¡Ey, eso no es justo! —se quejó ella.

—Tómalo o déjalo.

Bulma se alejó totalmente de él y se rebulló en su asiento. Se aclaró la garganta y disparó la primera pregunta.

—Bueno, mi pregunta es: ¿Habrá alguna forma de que vaya al campamento con ustedes?

—No, siguiente pregunta —respondió Vegeta, exasperado.

Bulma suspiró resignada.

—Bien, mmm, veamos… ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué pensaste de mí cuando me conociste?

Vegeta tomó un semblante pensativo, como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras adecuadas para responder esa pregunta. Después de unos segundos, contestó.

—En ese tiempo —Bulma esperaba impaciente—, vi en ti la falta de modestia.

— ¡Oye, Vegeta! —exclamó la ojiazul, molesta —. Es en serio, ¿qué pensaste de mí?

—No lo sé, Bulma. No lo recuerdo.

—Hmp, eres un olvidadizo, pero está bien. Mi siguiente pregunta es… ¿Por qué me sonreíste?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Afuera de la oficina del director, esa fue la primera vez que me viste.

—Esa no fue la primera vez— respondió Vegeta sin alterarse.

Bulma abrió los ojos como platos ¿Acaso dijo que esa no fue la primera vez que él la miró? ¡No era posible! ¿O sí? Probablemente la pudo ver cuando ella salía de su antigua casa para irse al colegio. Consideró esa posibilidad, ya que Vegeta llegó una semana antes del inicio del semestre y en ese entonces ya eran vecinos.

Vegeta, al no escuchar palabras por parte de ella, musitó.

—Bulma, háblame de tu presentimiento.

La aludida salió de su trance. Inconscientemente se rebulló más en su asiento y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza pudo ver el semblante serio e indiferente de Vegeta. Él, con la vista fija en el camino (ya habían llegado al fraccionamiento), esperaba impaciente la contestación de la chica.

—Solo fue una corazonada mía, Vegeta. No tiene importancia —dijo Bulma, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mujer…

— ¡Mira!— lo interrumpió —. ¡Ahí están Milk y Gokú!

Vegeta detuvo el auto y Bulma aprovechó para bajarse. Cuando la ojiazul se acercó más a la pareja, pudo percatarse de una pequeña discusión entre novios.

—… ¡¿Por qué no puedo ir?! —preguntó Milk, con los puños en alto dirigiéndolos a la cabeza del pobre de Gokú.

—Ya te lo dije— respondió el amolado chico—, solo iremos puros hombres.

Bulma decidió salvar a su amigo.

— ¡Hola, muchachos!

— ¡Bulma! —saludaron al unísono.

—Ya estábamos por llegar a la casa de Vegeta, que por cierto, ¿en dónde está él? —preguntó Gokú, al notar que su amigo no estaba por ninguna parte.

—Se adelantó —respondió la ojiazul al ver que el auto ya no estaba.

—Bien, yo también me adelanto —se apresuró a decir Gokú, y se fue corriendo hasta la residencia Ouiji.

Milk, al quedarse sola con Bulma, comenzó a quejarse. El mismo tema de esa tarde: "El campamento".

—… Sí, lo sé. Vegeta tampoco quiere que yo vaya.

— ¿Por qué será? Y si… ¡Qué tal y llevan a otras chicas de la ciudad!— exclamó Milk, tocándose las mejillas.

—No seas tonta. Vegeta y Gokú jamás nos engañarían.

—Te olvidas que también irán Raditz, Broly y Nappa; ellos podrían llevar a chicas de la capital del norte al campamento. Estoy consciente de mi belleza y que mi Gokú me ama— Bulma rodó los ojos —, pero él es un galán a los ojos de cualquier mujer. Lo que quiero decir es que confío plenamente en mi novio, pero no en las zorras que se le lleguen a acercar.

—Estás exagerando.

—¿Tú crees?

Bulma no respondió.

Ya estaban frente a la residencia Ouiji y, sentados en el pórtico, estaban Gokú y Vegeta platicando. Para las chicas, algunas veces se les hacía muy rara esa imagen. Durante la caminata, Bulma le platicó a Milk sobre el presentimiento que tuvo cuando estaba con Vegeta, omitiendo en qué situación estaban. La chica Ox escuchaba todo con atención.

—Yo he tenido corazonadas así, la última vez que la tuve fue cuando el señor Gohan falleció. Sentí el dolor de Gokú en mi pecho.

Milk respondió con suma tranquilidad, aún miraba a los muchachos, pero al no escuchar palabras por parte de su amiga la observó. A Bulma se le había cortado la respiración, estaba muy pálida y temblaba. La morena se preocupó.

—Genial —logró decir la ojiazul con evidente sarcasmo—. Ahora estoy más asustada. Gracias, Milk.

— ¡Espera, Bulma! No quise angustiarte más, lo que debemos hacer es…—se quedó callada, le había surgido una idea. Bulma se asustó más—. Amiga mía, iremos al campamento a cuidar de tu Vegeta.

— ¡¿Qué te hace creer que mi presentimiento se trata sobre él?! —preguntó la ojiazul, muy exaltada.

—Hay que cerciorarnos, Bulma. Esta noche armaremos un plan. Por cierto, ¿ya vives con tu mamá? Porque no quiero dormir en una cama donde tú y Vegeta… bueno… ya sabes.

—Milk: En primera, no iremos al campamento; en segunda, esta noche regreso a Corporación; y en tercera, tú también coges; no es nada nuevo para ti.

— ¡Pero qué vulgar te escuchaste! —expresó la morena en tono desapacible.

* * *

Caminaba con cierto nerviosismo hacia el lugar acordado. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que se estaba retrasando —¡Qué ironía!—. Ahora era a ella la que le tocaba esperar. Llegó a una esquina y esperó a que el semáforo se pusiera en color rojo para que cruzara. Volteaba a los lados para apaciguarse un poco, encontrando cualquier cosa que lo tranquilizara de la "cita" que tenía con Zangya. Se preguntaba mentalmente por qué la pelirroja lo había llamado con suma desesperación. Miró una vez más el semáforo y éste cambió de color. Cruzó la calle y siguió caminando a paso veloz. Por fin había llegado a su destino. Abrió la puerta del restaurante y se adentró al lugar buscando con la mirada a la chica. La encontró sentada hasta el fondo. Se acercó a ella con semblante nervioso.

—Hola, Yamcha —saludó Zangya mientras señalaba una silla—. Siéntate.

El joven Yam abrió enormemente los ojos ante las sorpresivas palabras de su ex-novia. ¿Desde cuándo había sido educada? Le dedicó un ligero gesto de agradecimiento y tomó asiento en la silla que ella señalaba. Estaban frente a frente, y observó que Zangya estaba comiendo una pasta con crema de calabaza. Él no tenía hambre, tal vez porque saliendo de su casa había comido o porque el llamado de la pelirroja lo llevó a pensar que no conduciría a nada bueno. El silencio para él era insoportable.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó por fin.

La muchacha dejó el tenedor a un lado de su plato y se dedicó a mirar a su ex-novio. Tomó una servilleta de tela y se limpió la comisura de sus labios. Ella sonreía para sus adentros, pudo darse cuenta que la mirada expectante de Yamcha transmitía confusión, nerviosismo y temor. No esperó más y fue directamente al grano.

—Estoy embarazada.

Le sorprendió la sencillez en cómo Zangya se lo dijo. ¿Ella? ¡¿Embarazada?! ¿Acaso ella lo mandó a llamar solo para decirle eso? Pero, ¿por qué a él? Un recorrido fugaz al pasado. Fue obvio que mientras él estuvo saliendo con ella, tuvieron sus relaciones sexuales. Ahora, Yamcha siempre había usado protección, y cada vez que terminaban de tener sexo, el chico se percataba de que el condón no se hubiera roto. Así que en conclusión: ese bebé no podía ser suyo. Luego, sacando cuentas mentales, ella dio por terminada la relación en febrero, y observándola detalladamente no parecía tener los 8 meses de embarazo. Si el motivo de la cita con la pelirroja era para asegurar que ese bebé era de él, la única opción que se le pudo ocurrir fue: que ella lo había drogado y se aprovechó de su estado para violarlo. Tenía que cerciorarse de su teoría.

—No, no estás insinuando que... —tartamudeó, pero luego recuperó un poco de valor—. ¡No es mi hijo!

Zangya solo lo miraba sin importancia.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —preguntó ella, con una sonrisa ladina dibujada en su rostro.

Yamcha no lo podía creer. ¡Había sido violado! Aunque lo pensó mejor y desechó esa posibilidad. Estaba 100% seguro que ese bebé no era suyo. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía relación alguna con la pelirroja, y aunque eran compañeros de clases, el distanciamiento entre ambos era mutuo.

—Ambos sabemos que yo no soy el padre de tu hijo. ¿Qué pretendes?

La situación divertía mucho a Zangya, le estaba gustando ver sufrir a Yamcha.

—Mi hijo necesita un padre— dijo ella con "tristeza", pero después cambió el tono de voz a uno burlón—. Y créeme que tú no eres el candidato adecuado.

Yamcha estaba más anonadado y, un poco ofendido. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y preguntó:

— ¿Candidato adecuado?

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Podía esperar cualquier cosa de Zangya, menos que le pidiera "ayuda". Le alegró el hecho de que ese bebé no era suyo, lo curioso fue que en ese momento, él sintió compasión por la criatura. ¡No! El tema a tratar era con la bruja de cabellos rojos. ¿Para que necesitaba su ayuda? En ese instante, algunos recuerdos llegaron a su mente de cuando ellos eran novios, específicamente de cuando Zangya le había dicho que no estaba en sus planes en tener un bebé, porque —"según ella"—, le arruinaría su espectacular y sensual figura. Ante eso, Yamcha se preguntaba: ¿Por qué su ex-novia no se cuidó entonces? O ¿Acaso ella pensaba en…? La conclusión en la que llegó lo traumatizó.

—Si quieres que te preste dinero, ¡olvídalo!— exclamó Yamcha, prudentemente —. En primera, no lo tengo; y en segunda, estás hablando de una vida… ¡Tu hijo!

Zangya no comprendió esas últimas palabras. Tal vez el chico pensó que ella lo había llamado para que la ayudara económicamente, lo cual era estúpido porque sabía perfectamente que Yamcha no tenía donde caerse muerto. Trató de descifrar la última frase…

" _¿Pero qué demonios quiso decir este idiota?... ¡Un momento!"_

— ¡No lo abortaré!— exclamó Zangya, muy ofendida. Yamcha suspiró aliviado—. Además, Milk y Bulma ya lo saben— lo último lo dijo en tono de fastidio.

" _No fue tan grave al decirles la verdad. Mi único error fue confesarle a Milk el nombre del padre de mi bebé"_

—No te entiendo, en serio que no te entiendo— farfulló Yamcha, agitando apresuradamente la cabeza.

Zangya rodó los ojos y con voz cínica declaró:

—No voy a permitir que mi bebé crezca sin el apellido de un padre.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no buscas al verdadero papá de tu hijo? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡¿Qué le ponga mi apellido?!

Ella estalló en carcajadas. Yamcha la miró con suma irritación, tenía el impulso de salir del restaurante y dejarla ahí, sola. Zangya respiró hondo, y continuó burlándose ante la propuesta de su ex-novio.

— ¡¿Tú?! Por favor, en ese caso prefiero no tenerlo —Yamcha frunció el ceño en señal de ofensa—. Ya pensé en quién.

— ¡Estás loca!— exclamó sin poder creer las palabras dichas por la pelirroja.

—Vegeta es el candidato perfecto.

Se escucharon otras estruendosas carcajadas.

—Ahora sí me hiciste reír —dijo Yamcha mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa—. ¿Cómo pretendes convencer a Vegeta a qué le de su apellido a un bebé que ni es suyo?

Zangya no parecía molestarle las burlas del chico, al contrario, dibujó una sonrisa presuntuosa en su rostro para después sacar un sobre de su bolsa y enseñárselo a Yamcha.

—Con esto.

Él solo pudo mirar con malos ojos el sobre que le estaba ofreciendo la pelirroja, titubeó por segundos y la tomó. Sacó su contenido, solo eran copias de unos expedientes y algunas fotos de la familia Ouiji. Comenzó a leer cada renglón de las hojas. Conforme avanzaba su lectura, abría sus ojos más y más… horrorizado. Al llegar hasta la última página, cerró sus ojos. ¡No lo podía creer! Habría dado todo lo que tenía para que borraran de su mente el contenido de esos papeles. Yamcha alejó su vista de los expedientes, levantó la cabeza para fulminar a la pelirroja con ojos enfurecidos.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste esto? —preguntó, rechinando los dientes.

—Tengo mis métodos —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Yamcha pudo darse cuenta, por fin, de que la perversidad de Zangya no conocía límites.

—No lo puedo creer— se dijo él mismo—. Me pregunto si Bulma lo sabe.

—No, no lo sabe.

—No tienes límites, Zangya. Siento lástima por tu hijo, la madre que le tocó tener —escupió Yamcha, con frialdad y pena.

— ¡Ey, tranquilo, cariño! Si me ayudas, tendrás tu recompensa. Te pondré a Bulma en charola de plata.

Hasta que punto llegaba la envidia y el rencor.

— ¡No! —exclamó Yam, con voz potente y clara—. No le puedo hacer esto a Bulma. Además, no entiendo en donde encajo en tu enfermo plan.

—Te lo diré si me ayudas.

— ¡No te ayudaré! Estás enferma, loca muy loca.

En ese instante, una pelea de miradas se estaba llevando a cabo en el restaurante. Zangya se sentía furiosa por dentro, trató de serenarse para llevar a cabo un ultimátum.

—Escucha, idiota— dijo ella, rechinando los dientes—. Si Vegeta no es el padre de mi bebé, entonces lo serás tú—Yamcha iba a replicar pero la chica continuó hablando—. Fuimos novios, Yamcha. Eso está presente en el colegio, y no me importará decirles a todos que tú— lo señaló— eres el padre de este niño, y que reniegas de él. Es tu palabra contra la mía.

Yamcha abrió la boca, pero de ahí no salió palabra alguna. La mujer frente suyo estaba loca ¡Muy loca! Le costaba creer que hubo un tiempo en que terminó enamorándose de ella. ¿Por qué esa obsesión con Vegeta... y también por él?

— ¿Vas a amenazar a Ouiji con eso?— preguntó al fin.

—Sí —afirmó Zangya, con cinismo—. Es él o la felicidad de Bulma. ¡Vaya! Pobre chica, no sabe lo que le espera —tomó los papeles que estaban encima de la mesa y los guardó en el sobre, después miró a Yamcha —. Solo quiero que la vuelvas a enamorar, en cuanto Vegeta la deje…

— ¡No la dejará! Ni por ti ni por nadie.

— ¡Ay, pero que cursi me saliste! —se burló ella—. Estoy segura de que Vegeta accederá, y tú ya no tendrás más obstáculos para…

—No te ayudaré, no le puedo hacer esto a Bulma.

Ahora la sorprendida era Zangya, era increíble el cambio que estaba viendo en Yamcha. Era obvio que él no la ayudaría por "el cariño" que le tenía a Bulma, pero y ¿Vegeta? Siempre Yamcha se quejaba del chico Ouiji, y la antipatía hacia él se originó por primera vez desde ese breve encuentro en el salón de clases. Ahora, si Yam no la ayudaría para sacar a Bulma del camino, le sería muy difícil llegar al corazón de Vegeta… tenía que jugar muy bien sus cartas. Si era necesario, le recordaría a Yamcha todas las humillaciones que Vegeta le había hecho pasar.

— ¿Le guardarás su secreto? ¿No odiabas a Ouiji? ¡Te quitó a tu chica!

—Él no me quitó nada— respondió Yam, con voz apacible—. No te ayudaré, me importa un bledo Vegeta, pero Bulma…

No había remedio, estaba sola en esto. Sacó un par de billetes de su cartera y los arrojó bruscamente sobre la mesa.

—Está bien, no te necesito…

—Solo dime una cosa, Zangya: ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?

—Un buen apellido para mi bebé y la vida de lujos que me merezco.

Yamcha evitó soltar otra estruendosa risotada, el cerebro de su ex-novia ya no daba para más. Sabía que ella era capaz de todo, y era por eso que tenía que detenerla para ayudar a la ojiazul.

—Tú no te mereces nada. Bulma te ha considerado nuevamente en su amiga, ¿la vas a traicionar?

—No entiendes nada— respondió Zangya y, después, explotó—. ¡No pienso tener a este niño yo sola!

— ¿Y tus papás? ¿No te están apoyando en… tu estado?— Yamcha solo la miraba con lástima —. ¿Quién es el desgraciado que te dejó embarazada? Yo lo busco y lo convenceré de que se haga cargo de tu hijo.

Zangya miró al chico directamente a los ojos. ¿Acaso él estaba dispuesto en hacer eso por ella? Estaba a punto de responderle, pero recordó que deseaba febrilmente a su chico Ouiji.

— ¡No! Vegeta es el padre de mi bebé.

Yamcha suspiró derrotado

—No te engañes, loca.

La pelirroja se puso de pie, tomó su bolso y se lo colgó en el hombro. Miró a Yam una vez más y se acercó a él hasta quedar nariz con nariz.

—Ni una palabra de esto a nadie— y, después, lo besó en los labios.

* * *

Vegeta estaba a punto de llegar a su casa. A última hora, Bardock le había cancelado la reunión con los corporativos. Por una parte, eso fue una muy buena noticia para el muchacho; pero por lo otro, hubiera querido tener más tiempo con Bulma. Se salvó de viajar hasta la capital del norte, y sobre todo, de lidiar con los cinco vejestorios. Ese día estuvo muy atareado. Al estar con Bulma, compensaba las sumas preocupaciones que él tenía en la cabeza… ella le ayudaba a olvidarse de todo.

Aparcó su coche frente a su casa. Observó que había luz en la sala, al parecer su madre decidió esperarlo. Bajó de su auto, le puso seguro, y trotó hacia la puerta. Una vez adentro de su residencia, Mei lo recibió con una sonrisa y un desagradable aviso.

—Vegeta, tienes visita.

Para el chico, eso fue sorpresivo.

— ¿Quién?

Su pregunta fue respondida por él, cuando vio a Zangya sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala.

—Hola, guapo —saludó la pelirroja, sonriente.

Mei puso mala cara al escuchar tal saludo.

—Bien, yo me retiro. Estás en tu casa, Zangya.

El tono de sarcasmo de Mei no pasó de desapercibido para Vegeta. Miró a su madre de soslayo subir las escaleras, poniendo total atención para escuchar una puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse. Ante esa señal, cruzó la sala a grandes zancadas posicionándose frente a la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?— le preguntó con suma alteración.

A Zangya no le gustó la forma en cómo Vegeta se dirigió a ella. Con decisión se puso de pie y se encaró al chico Ouiji.

—Solo vine a verte— tenía dibujada una sonrisa altanera en su rostro— y… a decirte que vamos a ser padres.

Lo único que Vegeta hizo fue fruncir más el ceño. ¿Pero que le pasaba a esa mujer? Estaba al tanto del embarazo de Zangya y también de que estaba loca, pero desconocía el límite de esa locura enfermiza. En ese momento, tenía unas inmensas ganas de sacarla a patadas.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa a decirme calumnias?

Se lo preguntó con suma tranquilidad, sin dejar el gesto apacible. Zangya vio eso como una muy buena señal de que él estaba sereno.

—No son calumnias, Vegeta. Es verdad, estoy embarazada y es tu hijo.

La serenidad se acabó. Vegeta tomó a la chica por los hombros y la sentó bruscamente en el sillón. Estaba poniendo mucha presión en el agarre que pudo percibir unas lágrimas en los ojos de Zangya.

—Víbora rastrera. Estoy perdiendo la poca paciencia que me queda, dime solo un motivo para no sacarte a patadas.

Zangya, con dificultad, sacó el sobre de su bolsa.

—Toma, ábrelo.

Vegeta le lanzó una mirada de odio y, después, le arrebató el sobre. Al principio, había algunas cosas que no comprendía del todo, pero conforme iba leyendo lo demás… ¿Cómo demonios ella pudo conseguir esos documentos?

Zangya esperaba nerviosa la reacción del chico Ouiji, y es que mientras lo veía leer, no pudo encontrar señales de desconcierto en ese varonil rostro. Era una pena, al parecer en la vida de Vegeta había rastros de miserias, decepciones y humillaciones. Movió ligeramente la cabeza en señal de negación, ahora no tenía el tiempo para preocuparse sobre la vida de otras personas, sino en la suya. Observó que Vegeta terminaba de leer la última hoja y le clavó una intensa mirada de profundo odio, ella ni siquiera se inmutó.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

Por supuesto que sí se esperaba esa pregunta.

—Te propongo algo— Zangya, aún adolorida, se volvió a poner de pie. Miró a Vegeta directamente a los ojos—. Acepta a mi bebé como tuyo y te juro que no le diré a Bulma sobre lo que averigüé de ti… o ¿es qué ella ya lo sabe? —Vegeta solo temblaba de ira —. ¿Qué dices? ¿Hay trato, cariño?

— ¡No caeré en tus juegos, perra! —espetó él, con veneno en la voz.

Zangya se sintió ofendida.

— ¿Así llamas a la madre de tu hijo?— el chico ya no aguantó más, la jaló del brazo y la arrastró hasta la puerta de su casa —. ¡Ve… Vegeta, me lástimas! ¡Suéltame!

Una vez afuera, él la soltó. Zangya se masajeó el brazo y fulminó a Ouiji con la mirada. Sin inmutarse, dirigió una mano en el cuello de la chica y la acercó más hacia él. Vegeta tenía una mirada penetrante, furiosa y demoniaca ¡Parecía un completo psicópata! Con voz gruesa, potente y clara… la amenazó.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a poner un solo pie en mi casa, porque no la contarás.

Con una última mirada de advertencia, la alejó de él rudamente y se adentró a su casa dando un fuerte portazo.

Zangya se recuperó rápidamente de la impresión y del pánico. Se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla.

— ¡Estúpido! ¡No soy la única que lo sabe, Vegeta! ¡Yamcha se lo dirá, él se lo dirá!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Vegeta se levantó de muy mal humor, por suerte para él, habían suspendido las clases para ese día; así no tendría que verle la cara a la zorra de Zangya y al insecto de Yamcha. Después se encargaría de ese par de torpes. Bulma lo había llamado para pasar la tarde juntos, eso era lo que más necesitaba: su compañía. Salió de su recamara y bajó hacia la cocina, tal vez un buen desayuno le ayudaría a estar de buenas.

…

Bulma soplaba pompas de jabón directamente a la cara de Vegeta. La tarde era tranquila, con un clima refrescante y el cielo… de un azul intenso. Vegeta no despejaba su vista de su libro favorito, mientras que Bulma seguía molestándolo al lanzarle decenas de burbujas directo a él. Ambos estaban sentados en las escaleras del pórtico de la residencia Ouiji, pasando un atardecer placentero.

A lo lejos, un muchacho pudo ver a la feliz pareja. ¡Era increíble la paciencia de Vegeta hacia Bulma! Observó que ella se lanzaba en dirección al chico Ouiji para darle tiernos y amorosos besos. Sonrió, esa chica siempre era afectuosa. Sintió una ligera pizca de celos cuando vio que Vegeta dejaba a un lado lo que parecía ser un libro, y tomaba a la ojiazul entre sus manos para besarla ardorosamente. No pudo negarlo, había tenido su oportunidad con ella, pero lo echó a perder. Esperó a que ellos terminaran con las muestras de afecto, por suerte, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Bulma se había puesto de pie para recoger algo del piso, vio ese indicio para acercarse a ellos.

— ¡Hola, Bulma!, ¡Vegeta!— saludó.

Los aludidos reconocieron esa voz. Bulma le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras que Vegeta le lanzó una mirada que si matara, el pobre Yamcha ya estuviera cinco metros bajo tierra.

— ¡Hola, Yam!

Ya estaba ahí, así que tenía que hacer lo que era correcto. Se aproximó al lugar donde se encontraba sentado Vegeta, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Bulma miraba la escena con preocupación.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Indiscutiblemente, los tres se sorprendieron ante esa pregunta. Yamcha aún estaba anonadado por sus palabras, vio que Vegeta seguía en estado de shock, tenía que sacarlo del trance—. Créeme que es importante.

Bulma pudo percibir la indirecta, la plática solo era entre ellos dos. Cuando se iba a retirar, Vegeta se puso de pie y caminó hacia la banqueta seguido por Yamcha. La ojiazul se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Tenía que llamar de una vez la ambulancia para su amigo?

Vegeta ya intuía sobre la "rara" visita del insecto, así que cruzó la calle para evitar que Bulma escuchara sobre lo ocurrido de la noche anterior con Zangya. Se recargó en un árbol, cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y miró a Yamcha que estaba frente a él.

Silencio, ese silencio que reinaba en el lugar delataba la antipatía que sentían el uno por el otro. Vegeta fue el primero en hablar.

—Lo sé.

Yamcha se sorprendió ante esas dos palabras.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí— respondió Vegeta, exasperado.

Yamcha soltó un suspiro de resignación, volteó a ver a Bulma.

—¿Ella lo sabe?

Vegeta pudo entender la dimensión de esa pregunta.

—No.

Yamcha iba a platicarle de su plan, pero…

— ¡Espera! ¿Estamos "sabiendo" lo mismo?

" _Que insecto tan estúpido"_ pensó Vegeta. Solo podía explicarle con una sola palabra y 6 letras.

—Zangya.

—Entonces sí —dijo Yamcha, aliviado—. Te puedo ayudar en eso.

Vegeta bufó.

—No necesito tu ayuda, insecto.

—Mira— Yamcha sacó un carácter de valentía muy raro en él —, no lo hago por ti, ni por esa loca pelirroja —se sonrojó un poco—. Es Bulma la que me preocupa, por eso estoy aquí, y si de verdad ella te importara, por una vez en tu vida ¡Deja tu estúpido orgullo a un lado y acepta mi ayuda!

El golpe no lo vio venir hasta que lo sintió. Tal vez no fue una buena idea en haber sacado la valentía y usarlo en Vegeta. Yamcha se tocó la lastimada nariz, por suerte, no estaba rota.

Por parte de Ouiji, pensaba que el insecto se merecía más golpes por esa falta de respeto. Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, Yamcha tenía razón, era obvio que nunca se lo diría. Al pensar en eso, sentía un mal sabor de boca y por su bien era que tenía que borrar esos pensamientos sobre él.

— ¿Qué sabes?— preguntó Vegeta, bruscamente.

Yamcha solo lo miró con una cara de pocos amigos, pero aun así le respondió.

—Para empezar, sé muy bien quien es el verdadero padre del hijo que está esperando Zangya.

— ¿Seguro?

—Milk me lo dijo. Mañana, después de clases, te llevas a Zangya al parque que está detrás de la escuela.

Del otro lado de la calle, Bulma ya se estaba desesperando. Tenía mucha curiosidad en saber sobre la plática de ambos muchachos.

— ¡Vegeta!

Los dos chicos voltearon, el aludido gruñó.

— ¡Solo un minuto más, Bulma!— le pidió Yamcha, después se volteó a ver a Vegeta—. Bien, solo tengo un minuto para que te explique el plan.

—Por tu bien, espero que sea bueno.

* * *

 **La verdad, mientras escribía este capítulo… lloraba (yo me entiendo) fue muy difícil para mí, y el sentimiento me ganó. Espero que les haya gustado**

 **:´D**

 **Antes de agradecer, quiero hacer una recomendación de este fic: "Princesa Bra" de mi amiga** ** _SophyBrief_**

 **También quiero invitarlos a que pasen a leer mi nueva historia: Sanguinario Pasado :3**

 **Agradecimientos a: johaaceve, ina minina, Nizle883, SophyBrief, Sora147, celestia carito, GabyFlowers1342, Linda Kiu, Elizabeth Ruiz, naomigomiz, 30LucasTaylor, RanfanFan, Vero m, A.B.S, estela blanca, LDSG89 (no es mi intención hacerlo), RinPink Susaiyajin, Kyojuanime, Brenda Guerrero, bulma gt, áyame y Paola Z.**

 **Ya tengo página en facebook, por si quieren seguirme XD (está en mi Bio)**

 **Besos y abrazos… Mackenzie Monyer.**

 **18/10/2015**


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor Akira Toriyama

Capitulo 18

"Una noche de terror"

" _El mundo no está amenazado por las malas personas, sino por aquellas que permiten la maldad" Albert Einstein._

Al día siguiente, Vegeta se levantó de muy mal humor. La amenaza de Zangya aún se conservaba dentro de su cabeza. ¡Cómo odiaba a esa mujer! En el momento en que la tuvo enfrente, tenía unas inmensas ganas de… ¿De qué? ¿Matarla? Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza ante esa tentadora alternativa, aunque inconscientemente sintió ese deseo de llevarlo a cabo — _"yo no soy como mi padre"_ —. ¡No, no lo era! Pero eso no le impedía cavilar esos tipos de conmiseraciones. En ese instante, lo embargaba una gran ola de emociones que se dispersaban por su mente: Ira, fastidio, frustración, vergüenza, y, aunque no quería admitirlo, también el miedo invadía su ser. ¿A caso el maldito universo estaba en su contra? En un santiamén, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se estaba compadeciendo y eso solo lo hacía las personas débiles. ¡Él no era débil! No podía dejarse derrotar tan fácilmente por una _zorra_ , tenía todas las herramientas necesarias para no perder y, lo mejor de todo, no estaba solo en esto. Le costó mucho trabajo dejar su orgullo para aceptar la ayuda de Yamcha, pero con tal de que Bulma siguiera siendo feliz y no supiera nada, entonces valdría la pena.

Vegeta salió de su casa con rumbo a la escuela, por esa ocasión prefirió irse caminando. En esos instantes, fragmentos de su vida pasada rondaban dentro de su mente, algunos desagradables y otros no tanto; el recuerdo de Tarble predominó ante las demás. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? Un centenar de preguntas como esa lo amartillaban por cada paso que daba, y la palabra "Hubiera" no parecía darle respuestas contundentes. Habían pasado 7 largos años desde la muerte de Tarble. En todo ese tiempo había aprendido a vivir sin él, le costó mucho, ¡sí! Pero jamás sucumbió ante la atadura de la pena y del llanto. Ese luctuoso momento lo persiguió hasta su presente, y a pesar de que pudo lidiar contra esa faceta de su vida, aún lo acechaba ese fantasma del pasado que más tarde se convirtió en su más obscuro secreto. Vegeta bufó, aún le costaba mucho trabajo procesarlo. Las únicas personas que sabían de esa situación (recientemente Zangya y Yamcha) eran Mei, Gine, Bardock, Gokú y, sorpresivamente, el director de su colegio; ese hombre se había convertido en su sabio consejero…

…

—... _¿Qué te parece la escuela, muchacho?_

 _—Como en todo, me da lo mismo—respondió Vegeta bruscamente sin dejar de mirar detrás de la ventana._

 _El director enfocó su vista en la misma dirección que la del muchacho y, notó, que éste miraba a Bulma Brief entre curioso y divertido._

 _—Es una muy buena opción para comenzar una amistad_ _—opinó el hombre con una sonrisa._

 _Vegeta giró la cabeza para verlo y, luego, le preguntó con un semblante confuso:_

 _—_ _¿De qué habla?_ _—demandó._

 _El director volvió a sonreír, y usando una voz paternal, le explicó a su nuevo alumno._

 _—Es una de las mejores estudiantes que cuenta este colegio… bueno, lo era…—_ _Vegeta escuchó en como las últimas palabras fueron dichas en un tono de voz triste_ _—. Su padre murió hace tres meses_ _—arguyó—, motivo que provocó que se desocupara de sus debes educativos. Siempre está sola, algunas veces la veo llorando y en las últimas semanas mis colegas la han estado mandando aquí, con reporte—el director soltó un profundo suspiro—._ _La confianza que ella se tenía, flaqueó._

 _Vegeta regresó la mirada hacía esa chica que le había llamado la atención. Frunció más el ceño. Un rastro de burla y arrogancia aparecieron en su rostro._

 _—Patética—masculló con desprecio._

 _—Usted pasó por eso—_ _argumentó el director apaciblemente sin alterarse ante la ofensa del joven._

 _Vegeta chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto. Indignado ante esa comparación no pudo compartir la opinión de su director. La chica ante sus ojos también había perdido un ser querido, pero eso no quería decir que..._

 _—¡Yo jamás sucumbí a esas acciones!—bramó, su ceño volvió a endurecerse._

 _—_ _¿Te refieres a llorar y alejarte de las personas?_ _—preguntó el director mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Al no tener respuesta continuó hablando con fingido pesar—._ _Ella necesita de alguien que la ayude… un amigo tal vez._

 _Vegeta entendió la indirecta del director._

 _—_ _¡Hmp! No vine aquí para hacer amigos, no tengo tiempo para eso._

 _—Muchacho—el hombre alargó su brazo para tomar el hombro de Vegeta y, con una amplia sonrisa, continuó—, el tiempo es esencial para todo, aprovéchalo…_

 _..._

Vegeta, sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado al colegio. El recuerdo de ese día en su segunda visita a la oficina del director, lo hizo pensar en muchas cosas. Mientras caminaba, no pudo encontrar a Bulma entre la multitud de estudiantes que se apresuraban a entrar, solo faltaban 5 minutos para que dieran inicio las clases. Con paso veloz cruzó la calle, una vez adentro del edificio atravesó el patio principal, subió las escaleras para encontrarse con algunos de sus compañeros que esperaban por el profesor. Vegeta se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Bulma y de Milk, así que supuso que podrían estar juntas; para suerte suya Zangya tampoco estaba. Se dirigió hasta el rincón para alejarse de sus compañeros. Yamcha, que estaba por ahí, lo miraba de soslayo. Con la mirada ausente, brazos cruzados y aspecto imperturbable, aguardaba impacientemente la llegada de su primer profesor. El timbre ya había sonado, alumnos y docentes se dispersaban para llegar a su determinado aula de clases. Con gran molestia, pudo advertir la presencia de Zangya que corría hacia las escaleras. La ira se incrementó en él cuando vio salir a Bulma y a Milk al encuentro de la pelirroja. ¿Por qué la insoportable novia de su mejor amigo abrazaba a la zorra? ¿Acaso estaba fingiendo? Podía entender la acción de Bulma, ella ignoraba la amenaza de Zangya, pero ¿y Milk? La voz del profesor lo sacó del trance.

—Déjenme pasar —ordenó el Dr. Hakase Raichi que adentró la llave en la perilla y segundos después abrió la puerta.

En orden, los estudiantes se adentraron al aula tomando sus respectivos lugares; Milk, Bulma y Zangya llegaron antes de que el profesor cerrara la puerta. Con un rápido pase de lista, la clase de "física cinemática" se llevó a cabo.

—… La rapidez media se relaciona con la distancia total recorrida y el tiempo que tarda en recorrerla —explicaba el Dr. Raichi a sus estudiantes—. No se debe olvidar que se mide en unidades de longitud por unidad de tiempo y que la rapidez es una magnitud escala. Esto implica que… —decía mientras anotaba en el pizarrón—, la distancia total entre el tiempo total es igual a camino recorrido entre tiempo total. Recuerden que hablar de rapidez y velocidad físicamente no es lo mismo y esto lo podemos demostrar con las siguientes relaciones matemáticas…

La primera clase fue de pura teoría y definiciones, después de los 50 minutos, las ecuaciones y las fórmulas se hicieron presentes; así se llevo a cabo la asignatura de "física cinemática". El timbre sonó, la hora del recreo había llegado. Para fastidio de muchos, el profesor había dejado, para la próxima clase, dos pergaminos sobre la importancia de los elementos básicos de la cinemática. Vegeta guardó sus cosas rápidamente, aunque no esperaba ver a Zangya ese día, no podía perder esa oportunidad para llevar a cabo el plan de Yamcha; tenía que hablar con la pelirroja para quedarse de ver con ella al parque saliendo de la escuela. Sacó su _toper_ y giró sobre sus talones para salir del salón, el llamado de Bulma lo detuvo…

— ¡Vegeta!

El aludido se volteó para verla. Detrás de Bulma, estaba Zangya que los miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Como el profesor ya había guardado sus cosas en su portafolio, ordenó, a los alumnos que quedaban, salir del salón. Vegeta tomó a Bulma del brazo, la sacó del salón y la llevó al fondo del pasillo. A unos metros más alejadas, recargadas en la barandilla, se encontraban Milk y Zangya observando a la pareja.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu rincón?— preguntó la ojiazul, divertida. Su sonrisa flaqueó al ver la mirada ausente de Ouiji—. ¿Estás bien?

Vegeta parpadeó muchas veces, no estaba enfocado al 100. Clavó sus ojos azabaches en los ojos zafiros de Bulma.

—Estoy bien —aseguró con voz firme—. ¿Para qué me llamaste?

—Para decirte que terminando las clases vayamos al cine. ¿Qué te parece?— Bulma se acercó a él y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

Vegeta quería alejarla, nunca había tenido muestras de afecto en la escuela. ¿Y si alguien los ve? Estaban en el segundo piso, y al parecer cada quien estaba en lo suyo. Las únicas personas que estaban observando la escena eran: Milk, con una sonrisa orgullosa, y Zangya, con una mueca de horror e ira.

—Mujer—la llamó mientras la apartaba de él—, no vuelvas a hacer eso y, además, no me apetece ir.

Ante la respuesta y la actitud fría de Vegeta, Bulma se entristeció, ni siquiera había sido correspondida ante el abrazo.

—No pensé que te molestara— masculló la ojiazul con frialdad.

Vegeta estaba muy desorientado, tenía la cabeza en otra parte, aun así bastó con escuchar el tono de voz de Bulma para irritarlo más.

— ¡Demonios, mujer! Sabes muy bien que odio las muestras de cariño en lugares públicos, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

Bulma no respondió, tan orgullosa como él, le lanzó una mirada de furia antes de girarse y encontrarse con sus amigas. Vegeta, ante esa acción de su mujer, empezó a murmurar maldiciones y groserías. La vio alejarse con Milk, en ese momento, Zangya caminaba hacia donde estaba él; era su oportunidad. Haciendo uso de una gran fuerza mental para no lastimarla, se acercó a ella.

— ¿Problemas de noviazgo?— se burló la pelirroja.

Vegeta ignoró su estúpido comentario. Trató de tranquilizarse, su cuerpo le decía que se fuera contra ella, pero su mente no se lo permitía, tenía que terminar eso cuanto antes.

—Saliendo de clases te espero en el parque que está detrás de la escuela—dijo rechinando los dientes y, sin decir nada más, se retiró a disfrutar de los pocos minutos que quedaban del recreo.

…

La hora de salida llegó. Zangya tenía una cara de felicidad dibujada en su rostro, ni siquiera se quedó para escuchar las últimas palabras del profesor, salió rápidamente del salón para dirigirse al parque. Vegeta ni se apuró, se quedó sentado en su pupitre escribiendo los problemas que estaban escritos en el pizarrón. Bulma quería arreglar las cosas con Vegeta, el fin de semana no lo vería por el motivo del campamento, así que ese era el momento para hablar. Del otro lado del aula, Yamcha intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Milk, señal que fue totalmente ignorada. La chica Ox rodó los ojos ante la exagerada importancia que tenía Yam, ella también estaba implicada en el plan contra Zangya, pero eso no le permitía actuar como si fuera una verdadera espía.

Los alumnos salieron apresuradamente con la finalidad de tener un buen fin de semana divertido. Milk y Yamcha se adelantaron al parque, mientras que Bulma se llevó a Vegeta a las canchas de básquetbol. Estando ahí, se subieron a las gradas donde se sentaron. Frente a ellos, el equipo de la escuela se encontraba entrenando para un campeonato, eran los únicos espectadores que estaban allí.

Bulma sabía que la personalidad arrogante y orgullosa de Vegeta no iba a cambiar, pero eso no quería decir que dejaría en seguir intentando en reformar eso. Para ella, él era su pareja, enamorado, su novio; el raro y peculiar vínculo que conllevaban jamás llegaría a romperse, no tenía de qué preocuparse. Bulma nunca había sido una chica conformista, declinaba a la idea de que en un futuro muy cercano o lejano, Vegeta la trataría más amenamente, que dejara su frialdad, su soberbia, su orgullo y que se mostrara más… humano con ella. Tardó mucho en darse cuenta que no tenía razón, consideró en que tenía que amarlo tal y como él era. Vegeta, aunque no lo parecía, jamás optó en decirle que lo tratara diferente. ¡Ni una sola vez! Ella tenía que hacer lo mismo, debía de aceptarlo con todas sus virtudes y hasta con sus peores defectos.

—Tienes razón— rompió la ojiazul el silencio—. Yo sé que no te gustan las muestras de cariño en lugares públicos, así que no se repetirá lo de hace un rato. Así eres tú.

Vegeta no sabía que responder ante eso. La voz de la ojiazul se escuchó entrecortada y ligeramente decepcionada, no tenía la más remota idea de que le podía decir para reconfortarla. Recordó que hacía dos días, Bulma había tenido un mal presentimiento, a lo mejor ese motivo hizo que reaccionara con ese gesto para percatarse de su bienestar. Era consciente de que había sido muy grosero, ella solo quería ir al cine con él y solo por un "abracito" se había comportado como un reverendo patán.

—Mujer, yo…

Fue interrumpido.

— ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a tu casa? El cine puede esperar —opinó ella mientras se ponía de pie—. Allí platicaremos más a gusto, o podríamos ir al bosque.

Vegeta tenía tantas ganas de ir con su mujer al bosque, sin embargo debía de arreglar un visible asunto con cierta pelirroja. Se puso de pie y se giró para verla.

—Tengo que atender un problema. Otro día platicamos.

— ¡¿Hasta el lunes?! —se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Te llamo en la noche— aseguró con cansancio—. Tengo que darme prisa.

Bulma estaba perpleja, en todo la mañana había sentido a Vegeta muy raro y ligeramente distraído; pensó en que sería una muy buena idea verlo antes de que él se fuera al campamento. Ese día no había sido un buen momento para hablar.

— ¿Te puedo ver mañana?— preguntó la ojiazul. Los dos ya se encontraban afuera del colegio.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros, después de unos segundos respondió…

—Como quieras, te veo a las 8:00 am.

Bulma frunció el ceño ante la fría respuesta. Observó que Vegeta se dirigía a la dirección opuesta de donde se localizaba la residencia Ouiji, tenía cierto desasosiego sobre el lugar a donde iría. Dejó de darle importancia, sacó una cápsula del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y la accionó. Subió a su moto rumbo a su casa: Corporación Cápsula.

* * *

Vegeta había hecho esperar a Zangya durante un lapso de 20 minutos, pensó que no la encontraría pero ante su sorpresa todavía seguía ahí y no estaba sola —" _¡¿Por qué está la arpía de Kakaroto con la zorra?!"_ —. Trató de buscar al insecto de Yamcha, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

Milk entendió la señal de Yamcha desde el escondite de éste. Al parecer Vegeta ya había llegado al parque y, como el grosero y orgulloso que era, tenía muy en claro que mientras ella estuviera ahí, él no se acercaría para "hablar" con Zangya. Se puso de pie y se despidió de la pelirroja.

Vegeta vio que Milk se despedía de Zangya y se retiraba del lugar. Caminó con pasos veloces hacia donde estaba "la loca", quería acabar con ese asunto de una vez por todas. Sin decir ni una palabra, se sentó en la banca (a una cierta distancia y apartado de ella), y cruzó sus brazos; no quería mirarla, cerró sus ojos mientras esperaba.

Zangya frunció el ceño molesta ante la postura de Vegeta. No obstante, decidió pasar por alto esa actitud. Carraspeó para llamar la atención del chico, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, se le estaba acabando la paciencia. ¡Fue él quien la había citado y ahora se hacía el desinteresado con ella!

—Vegeta, ¿para qué me querías ver? ¿Acaso ya pensaste en mi propuesta?— preguntó Zangya, yendo directamente al grano.

Vegeta estaba impasible, con su semblante reflexivo y con la suma seguridad en que no caería en los juegos enfermos de la chica. Luego de unos segundos, abrió los ojos impresionándose ante lo que tenía frente suyo.

— ¡Hola, Vegeta!— saludó Gokú, luego desvió su mirada en Zangya —. Hola.

El aludido aún seguía en shock. No solo estaba su mejor amigo, sino que también se encontraban Bardock, Paragus, Yamcha y, curiosamente, su ex-profesor de cálculo.

—Así que tú eres Zangya— espetó Bardock acercándosele y mirándola con desagrado—. Déjame decirte que cometiste el peor error de meterte con Vegeta. Él es parte de mi familia. Así que si te metes con él, te metes conmigo.

Vegeta salió de la impresión al escuchar esas palabras salientes de la boca de Bardock. Conmovido ante esa revelación, agradeció mentalmente por toda la ayuda y el apoyo que recibió por parte del padre de Gokú. Desde que el señor Ouiji ingresó al correccional, Bardock tomó el papel de un segundo padre para, aquel entonces, el niño Vegeta. Esas decisiones nunca se llegaban a olvidar.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?— exigió Vegeta a los presentes.

Gokú se encogió de hombros, como si no tuviera ni idea del porqué estaba allí; Paragus, quién se encontraba un poco alejado de los demás, tomaba apuntes en una libreta electrónica; Yamcha sólo se dedicaba a mirar a Zangya con pena y preocupación; el profesor de cálculo tenía un semblante que delataba nerviosismo y miedo; Zangya seguía sentada, desafiando al hombre que tenía enfrente, parecía tranquila pese a que la tensión de su cuerpo revelaba su temor. El primero en romper ese ambiente perturbable fue Bardock.

—Solo venimos a aclarar ciertas cosas. ¿No es así, señor Toru Furuya?

El profesor le dio un tic en el ojo, miró a sus ex-alumnos con tal de evitar los atemorizantes ojos de Bardock.

Vegeta seguía sin entender nada, tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a Furuya. Recordó que el profesor había dejado la escuela sin siquiera tener la molestia de renunciar. Después de unos días, había vuelto a ver al hombre en la capital del norte con una mujer que supuso que era la esposa de éste. Todo eso ocurrió al inicio del semestre, específicamente en el mes de agosto. De repente, se le iluminó el bombillo, las ideas se estaban ordenando rápidamente dentro de su cabeza.

El profesor, al sentirse acorralado, confesó…

—Yo soy el padre del hijo que está esperando Zangya.

Más tensión y un lúgubre silencio. Hasta que la aludida se puso de pie y abofeteó al profesor. Yamcha fue el primero en reaccionar, tomó a la chica por atrás y la alejó lo más que pudo de Furuya.

—Hmp, por qué no me sorprende— escupió Vegeta mirándolo con repugnancia—. Siempre has sido un tipo asqueroso y lascivo. ¡Eres un pobre diablo!

Furuya no dijo nada ante las ofensas de su ex-alumno, no pudo contradecirlo por el simple hecho de que tenía razón. Se sentía humillado y avergonzado.

—Continua— le ordenó Bardock.

—Zangya me lo confesó una noche cuando fui a verla a su casa, exactamente hace tres meses. No lo esperaba, me sentí… yo… no sabía qué hacer —se aclaró la garganta para seguir hablando—. Mi trabajo, mi reputación. ¡Todo por lo que trabajé se irían al demonio! Un bebé arruinaría mis planes, así que le pedí a Zangya que lo abortara— Yamcha tenía muchas ganas de golpear a Furuya, pero se contuvo, aún seguía tranquilizando a la pelirroja—. Llegamos a discutir, le dije que si no se deshacía del bebé no me volvería a ver nunca más.

—Bien, renegaste de tu hijo y te largaste como el cobarde que eres— resumió Bardock para todos los presentes—. Ahora dime: ¿Por qué Vegeta?

Furuya miró por el rabillo del ojo a Zangya, quién le trataba de transmitir que no dijera de más.

—Cuando me fui a vivir en la capital del norte conocí a una mujer, su nombre es Sabie, quién actualmente es mi pareja. Hace dos semanas, Zangya se apareció en mi casa con evidencias fotográficas de nosotros y una prueba prenatal. Amenazó que se las enseñaría a mi mujer y que le diría que el hijo que estaba esperando era mío. Le dije que haría lo que me pidiera con tal de que no le dijera nada a Sabie y que ya no me molestara más…

Vegeta no necesitó escuchar más, se acercó al profesor y lo tomó de los hombros zarandeándolo con brusquedad.

— ¡¿Qué te pidió?!— exigió saber, ya presentía la respuesta.

Bardock y Gokú trataron de separarlos.

—Tranquilo, recuerda que estamos en un parque— le susurró a su amigo.

El profesor tragó saliva, estaba pálido, se llevó el dorso de la mano hacia su frente para limpiarse el sudor.

—Ella me dijo que necesitaba investigar a una persona y que si yo la ayudaba, desaparecía de mi vida. Con tal de no encargarme de ese bebé le tenía que dar a Zangya expedientes de tu vida, Vegeta—explicó el profesor, observando a Ouiji —. Mi primo es un detective privado y lo contraté, no le tomó ni tres días en investigar cada uno de los sucesos omnímodos e interesantes de…

— ¡Ya es suficiente!— lo interrumpió Bardock, bruscamente—. Paragus, llévatelo y haz que cumpla una larga condena —el aludido asintió, tomó al joven profesor del brazo y se lo llevó esposado—. Vegeta, yo me encargaré de ella, ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte— le dijo poniendo una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro del muchacho.

— ¡Hmp! Dime una cosa, Bardock: ¿El insecto de allá les contó sobre mi problema que tenía con esa loca? ¡Exijo una explicación!

—Yo luego te lo explico. Además, nos enteramos por Milk— respondió Gokú, tranquilamente. Decidió expresarse mejor ante el semblante aterrado de Vegeta —. ¡No te preocupes, ella no sabe nada sobre el contenido de esos expedientes!

—Más te vale, Kakaroto— amenazó.

—Bien, yo me retiro— se despidió Bardock. Vegeta le dedicó otra mirada de agradecimiento que fue fugazmente correspondida—. Estamos en contacto.

Los dos amigos vieron en como Bardock se llevaba a Zangya al auto del primero. Yamcha, al no ser requerido ya, se retiró del parque con la conciencia tranquila al saber que había salvado la felicidad de Bulma. Todo se había arreglado, los malentendidos, los inconvenientes, las fechorías de Furuya. ¡Regresaba todo a la normalidad!

—Me agradó tu amigo Yamcha— dijo Gokú, después de unos largos minutos de silencio.

— ¡Hmp! Ese insecto no es mi amigo. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan estúpida, Kakaroto?— masculló Vegeta.

—Pensé que lo era —Gokú se encogió de hombros, comenzó a caminar a lado de su mejor amigo—. ¿Vamos a tu casa? Como Milk me dijo que iría a ver a Bulma…

— ¿Desde cuándo me convertí en tu segunda opción, estúpido? —lo interrumpió Vegeta, bruscamente.

Gokú solo sonrió como respuesta.

* * *

El día esperado para los muchachos, llegó. Como habían quedado, Bulma y Vegeta se vieron muy temprano para desayunar juntos. Por más que ella trató de convencerlo para que pudiera ir al campamento, no lo logró, así que se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta la capital del norte; Vegeta no puso ninguna objeción ante eso. Ambos chicos salieron de la residencia Ouiji y se encaminaron a donde estaba el auto de Bulma. Después de un par de horas de viaje, llegaron a la mansión Son donde Nappa, Raditz, Broly y Gokú subían mochilas y equipos básicos a la cajuela.

— ¿Seguro qué no puedo ir?— volvió a preguntar Bulma mirando implorante a Vegeta, quién se bajó del auto y cerró la puerta bruscamente—. No lo logré.

— ¡Shhh! Pensarán que estás hablando sola —murmuró Milk desde la parte de atrás del auto. Estaba agachada y cubierta por una manta gruesa—. ¿Están todos los chicos? ¿Te ven?

—Se metieron a la casa de Gokú. No hay nadie.

Milk se quitó de encima la manta y se asomó detrás de la ventanilla.

—Es ahora o nunca. ¡Vamos a subirnos a la camioneta antes de que salgan!

—No puedo creer que me hayas convencido en hacer esto.

Ambas chicas se bajaron del auto que convirtieron en cápsula. Caminaron a hurtadillas hasta llegar a la querida camioneta de Nappa. Bulma deseó que la alarma no sonara una vez que trataran de abrir la puerta de la cajuela, para sorpresa suya, no fue así. Una vez adentro de la furgoneta, trataron de acomodarse entre el equipaje de los muchachos. A Milk le había tocado un espacio acorde para acomodarse y, a su disposición, una lona de tela gruesa, pero suave, para cubrirse el cuerpo. En cuanto a Bulma, estaba completamente apretada, ni siquiera había otra lona o una sábana que le ayudara a esconderse; y para su mala suerte, uno de los aires acondicionados señalaban directamente hacia su rostro, se maldijo mentalmente por haberse puesto un short y una blusa strapless.

—Milk, dame más espacio— refunfuñó la ojiazul al aventar una mochila hacia la morena.

— ¡Bulma, no me avientes cosas! —se quejó—. No es mi…

Se calló de golpe cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse. Por la cercanía de los asientos traseros, pudieron suponer que ahí irían dos de los chicos. Ambas se preguntaban mentalmente quienes podrían ser; su pregunta fue respondida de inmediato…

—Entonces —a Milk le dio un escalofrío al oír la voz de Gokú—, ¿te arrepientes?

—No.

Bulma prestó su total atención a la plática confusa que estaban teniendo Vegeta y Gokú.

—Eso es egoísta.

Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada de asombro. La dicción de Gokú se sintió enojada y decepcionada. No hubo respuesta por parte de Vegeta. Volvieron a escuchar que las puertas de adelante se abrían.

— ¡Próximo destino "Bosque montañoso"! —exclamó Nappa radiante de felicidad.

El calvo encendió la camioneta, en cuanto lo hizo, los aires acondicionadores iniciaron la función de enfriar todo el espacio. Bulma murmuró una maldición.

— ¿Dónde está Raditz? —preguntó Gokú a nadie en particular.

—Acaba de llegar su novia— le respondió Broly, mientras reía con burla—. Me imagino que se está despidiendo de ella.

A Milk le sorprendió esa revelación, y no fue la única…

— ¡¿Raditz tiene novia?! ¡¿Por qué yo no lo sabía?!— se quejó Gokú —. ¡Soy su hermano!— exclamó con gran indignación.

En la parte de adelante se escuchaba la estruendosa carcajada de Nappa.

—No te sientas mal, Kakaroto, nosotros tampoco lo sabíamos. —lo consoló Broly con evidente ironía.

— ¿Quién fue demasiado estúpida para fijarse en ese idiota?

Bulma tuvo un estremecimiento ante la pregunta de Vegeta. No le agradó de que su "novio" se interesara en saber con quién estaba saliendo Raditz. ¡A él qué mierda le importaba! Tenía tantas ganas de reclamarle, pero gracias a Milk, logró tranquilizarse.

—Que bueno que lo preguntas, Vegeta— rió Nappa—. La novia de Raditz es la sensual de Churai.

— ¡¿Churai?! —vociferó Vegeta sin poder creérselo.

— ¡¿Mi hermano está de novio con la chica que tuvo sexo con todos ustedes?!

Milk estaba más sorprendida, conocía muy bien los gustos de su cuñado, pero ¿meterse con una mujer que ya había sido "injuriada" por sus amigos? Eso era muy repugnante. De repente, Bulma sintió una gran ola de celos, los cuales, no tenía motivos para sentirlos ya que antes de ella, Vegeta había tenido sus "conquistas" cuando él residía en la capital del norte.

— ¡JÁ! Recuerdo muy bien esos enormes senos— declaró Nappa en tono lujurioso.

—Como olvidarlos— opinó Broly, mientras soltaba una risotada—. Con esa sexy mujer perdí mi inocencia. Tú también, ¿no, Vegeta?

Bulma apretó sus puños.

— ¡Es cierto!—se mofó Nappa —. Hasta el imbécil de Turles se la cogió. ¿Se acuerdan que él estaba enamorado de Churai?

Los únicos que parecían divertirse con "la plática" eran Nappa y Broly.

—Lo mandó al diablo por… porque según… según ella, al único que… le interesaba… era Vegeta—Broly hablaba entre carcajadas que casi no se le entendía nada—. No se… esperó… que también ella… sería mandada… a la mierda…

Bulma, quien estaba comenzando hartarse de las risas de sus amigos, sonrió ante la confesión de Broly. Su Vegeta no había aceptado en tener una relación con esa chica y eso la puso de muy buen humor, tanto, que quería unirse a las risas de Nappa y Broly.

—Pero bueno— habló Nappa en un jadeo, después de su sección de risotadas—, debemos celebrar de que nuestro querido amigo Raditz tenga novia, aunque sea una puta…

—... y hayamos fornicado con ella.

La puerta de la camioneta volvió a abrirse. Bulma y Milk dieron un respingo, supusieron que era Raditz hasta que…

— ¡Hola, guapos! —saludó una voz femenina en un tono muy coqueto—. Vegeta— esta vez la voz se escuchó grosera—, voy a pasar, tengo que saludar a mi cuñadito de beso.

A Milk le dio un tic en el ojo. Aún no conocía personalmente a la novia de su cuñado y ya la odiaba. Sus ojos negros llamearon de furia cuando escuchó el estruendo de un beso. Cuando tuviera enfrente a su Gokú, lo obligaría a lavarse infinitas veces esa mejilla. Se cabreó más por las risitas burlonas de Nappa y Broly. La puerta se cerró, eso le pareció extraño ya que no había escuchado que la "señorita" se bajara de la camioneta; Bulma también estaba desconcertada.

—¿Sabes, Gokú? Mi amorcito me contó que ya tienes novia. ¡Me alegro mucho por ti!

—Gracias— respondió el joven Son muy abochornado.

—Bien. ¡Ya vámonos!— anunció Raditz a sus amigos.

Hubo un minuto de profundo silencio. Nappa carraspeó.

—Ah… ¿Raditz? Ella tiene que bajarse.

— ¡Oh, cierto, cierto! —se disculpó Raditz entre risas y luego añadió—. ¡Chicos! Mi novia quiere ir con…

No terminó la oración porque fue interrumpido bruscamente por Vegeta.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni de broma! Tú, bájate de inmediato.

Se escucharon jaloneos, maldiciones, manotazos.

— ¡Oye, suéltame! ¡Animal! —se quejaba la chica.

La puerta de la camioneta se abrió otra vez y un par de pasos se hicieron presentes en la acera de la mansión. Bulma y Milk oían los gritos de Churai, hasta que fueron extinguidos por el porrazo de la puerta.

—Ahora sí, vámonos— ordenó Vegeta con su típica arrogancia.

Nappa sonrió y pisó el pedal del acelerador. Raditz, rápidamente, abrió una ventanilla y sacó la cabeza mientras gritaba:

— ¡Te quiero, corazón! ¡Nos vemos el lunes!

Vegeta rodó los ojos ante esas palabras tan cursis por parte de Raditz. Volteó a ver a sus amigos y se dio cuenta que Gokú, Broly y Nappa lo miraban entre divertidos y severos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exigió saber.

—No, nada— le respondió Broly sin evitar soltar una risita—. Yo solo me pregunto en cómo debes tratar a Bulma.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y giró su cabeza para que no vieran su sonrojo.

—Hmp, no se queja.

Bulma sonrió ante esa respuesta.

* * *

Pasaron seis horas de camino, y Milk ya se había quedado dormida. Bulma también trataba de dormir, pero ante la incomodidad y el frío que estaba sintiendo no pudo dejarse vencer por el sueño. Solo deseaba bajarse de la camioneta para calentarse y estirarse. Como si hubiera sido escuchada por una presencia divina, el aviso de Nappa de que ya habían llegado la hizo suspirar de alivio. Trató de despabilar a Milk, pero al parecer la morena tenía el sueño muy pesado; pellizcos, leves palmaditas en las mejillas y tapándole la nariz, ¡no eran acciones suficientes para hacerla despertar!

— ¡Oye, Nappa! ¿Descargamos las cosas de una vez o primero recorremos el lugar?

Los cinco muchachos ya habían bajado de la camioneta. Raditz se acercó a Nappa para supervisar la zona.

—Quiero inspeccionar el lugar antes de bajar las cosas. Encapsularé mi camioneta.

Bulma comenzó a tener pánico, no quería imaginarse si Nappa llegara a guardar su camioneta con ella y Milk dentro. Así que con todas sus fuerzas y con un gran arrepentimiento, le encestó una estruendosa cachetada a su amiga. Eso fue suficiente para despertarla.

— ¡AHHHHHH! ¡ME DOLIÓ!

Bulma trató de callarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las habían descubierto. La puerta de la cajuela se abrió, dando a conocer 5 rostros desconcertados y furiosos.

— ¡Milk!, ¡Bulma! ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Gokú, mientras comenzaba a sacar mochilas, varillas y lonas—. ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?— volvió a preguntar a la vez que le tendía una mano a su novia.

Milk no respondió, le lanzó una mirada envenenada a su amiga, se quitó la lona que había usado para cubrirse y tomó la mano de Gokú.

En cuanto a Bulma, con movimientos torpes, trató de alejar los objetos estorbosos que le impedían salir de la cajuela. Al llegar a la orilla, una mano cálida la había tomado del brazo.

—Estás muy fría— masculló Vegeta con aspereza—. ¿Trajiste suéter?

Bulma negó débilmente con la cabeza. Vegeta suspiró, ayudó a la ojiazul a bajarse de la camioneta, se quitó su chamarra y se la dio para que se cubriera, luego ambos se encaminaron a donde estaban sus amigos.

El "Bosque montañoso" era un lugar libre lleno de arboles de especies tropicales y coníferas. Había cedro, caoba, maculis, etc. en diferentes tamaños mayores de 10 y hasta 30 metros. El clima era cálido y levemente húmedo, se podía respirar un aire limpio y fresco. La espesura era frondosa, esplendorosa, que los rayos del sol iluminaban débilmente el bosquecillo. La superficie del suelo era de un marrón oscuro y ligeramente ácido, con capas rojizas debajo de la tierra humífera. Alrededor, se podía apreciar una enorme pendiente que abarcaba hasta a un área de montañas rocosas que contaban con una gran biodiversidad de especies de flora. A unos pocos kilómetros, el sonido de una cascada rompía la tranquilidad que emanaba el bosque.

Para Bulma, el lugar le parecía reconfortante, no pudo compararlo con el bosque donde solía estar con Vegeta. Esa inexplicable resonancia de la naturaleza la ponían en un cierto trance de armonía, quietud y paz.

—… y eso es todo— terminó de explicar Milk, cuando Bulma y Vegeta ya se habían acercado.

— ¡En ese caso, también hubiéramos traído a Churai! —se quejó Raditz.

Ambas chicas fulminaron a Raditz con la mirada, aun así se encontraban nerviosas por el simple hecho de que ninguno de los muchachos las quisieran ahí.

—Supongo que no podemos mandarlas hasta la ciudad —dijo Nappa en un semblante pensativo, señalando a Bulma y a Milk—. Seguiremos con el plan. Kakaroto y Raditz levantarán las tiendas —ambos hermanos asintieron—, Broly y yo iremos por leña y en cuanto a Vegeta, ¿tú qué quieres hacer?

—Una tarde de pesca ayudará a relajarme— sonrió de forma tan arrebatadora.

— ¿Y nosotras que hacemos?— preguntó Milk, molesta.

—Ayuden a Raditz y a Kakaroto con las tiendas— les respondió Broly, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

Así, los muchachos llevaron a cabo su respectiva actividad.

Milk y Bulma observaban sentadas sobre un tronco, en como los Son levantaban las tiendas. Como ellas nunca habían acampado, el primer intento de formar una tienda resultó ser un completo desastre; parecía muy fácil, pero hacerlo fue complicado. En menos de media hora, las dos tiendas de acampar ya estaban levantadas. Para los hermanos, se notaba que los años en hacer esa actividad les habían servido de experiencia.

— ¿Por qué no acompañaste a Vegeta?— preguntó de repente Milk con el celular en la mano levantándolo para encontrar alguna señal.

Bulma suspiró, levantó sus rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos. Respiraba necesitadamente el olor impregnado de Vegeta en la chamarra. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, no se sentía nada bien.

—Ya sé que venimos hasta aquí para que yo pudiera estar tranquila —susurró—, pero no creo que mi presentimiento se haya referido a Vegeta.

Milk dejó su celular a un lado y miró por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga. No sabía si tenía que decirle sobre el asunto de Zangya, pero ¿qué le diría? Gokú y Yamcha no le mencionaron nada sobre el contenido de esos expedientes que había utilizado la pelirroja para amenazar a Vegeta. ¿Tan grave era el asunto? Decidió no preocupar a Bulma por algo ya pasado. Giró la cabeza para verla mejor, la ojiazul se veía muy pálida y temblaba.

—Bulma, ¿te encuentras bien? —Milk puso una mano en la frente de la chica, su preocupación aumentó—. Estás ardiendo.

—Aire acondicionador— musitó —. No te preocupes, Milk. En unos minutos estaré bien.

…

Broly y Nappa juntaban madera para crear una gran fogata, sin usar fósforos, los amigos se las ingeniaron para encenderla.

— ¡Las tiendas ya están!— anunció Raditz con orgullo, mientras miraba su trabajo—. Por cierto, Vegeta ya se tardó con el pescado.

—Sí, es cierto. ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! —exclamó Gokú acostado en el frío suelo—. ¡Ya llegó!

Y, en efecto, Vegeta se apareció con una cubeta llena de pescado fresco y su caña de pescar.

—A comer— determinó Nappa.

Gokú se puso de pie, tomó sus cubiertos y se acercó a la cubeta para elegir el pescado más grande y gordo. Los demás lo imitaron, excepto Milk y Bulma.

— ¡¿Se lo van comer crudo?! —preguntó incrédulamente la chica Ox.

— ¡No seas estúpida! —replicó Vegeta—. Para eso está el fuego…

— ¡No me digas "estúpida", pendejo! —exclamó molesta, mientras se ponía de pie y se encaraba a Ouiji—. ¡¿Acaso te es difícil respetar a una mujer?!

Gokú actuó rápidamente antes que todos, jaló a Milk del brazo y la colocó detrás de él, después levantó sus manos para detener a Vegeta. Bulma, ante la reacción de su "novio", se puso de pie para apartarlo de Gokú. Nappa y Raditz intervinieron también, mientras que Broly estaba ocupado calentando su pescado.

—No toleraré otra falta de respeto por parte de tu mujer, Kakaroto— amenazó Vegeta mirando con ojos asesinos a la morena—. Ni una más.

Y, como si no hubiera pasado nada, Vegeta tomó su plato con el pescado encima y emprendió en calentarlo. Gokú trató de controlar la rabieta de Milk por no haberla defendido, así que se la llevó lejos de ahí para hablar con ella; Raditz y Nappa también tomaron un plato, aún estaban tensos después de aquella escena; en cuanto a Bulma, con gran pesadez imitó a los chicos.

Luego de unos minutos, Milk y Gokú aparecieron. Bulma, Nappa y Raditz miraban de soslayo a Vegeta, como vigilándolo para que no se lanzara otra vez contra la morena. Gokú tenía un semblante tranquilo, tan típico de él, una vez que se sentó para degustar su pescado, anunció…

—Creo que más personas están en el bosque.

Vegeta murmuró una maldición; Nappa y Raditz intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas; Bulma observó a Milk para que le afirmara las palabras de Gokú; en cuanto a Broly, estaba en la tarea de calentar otro pescado.

— ¿Estás seguro, Kakaroto? Esta área solo es conocida por nosotros, y también por el bisabuelo de Broly—argumentó Raditz rascándose la barbilla.

A las chicas les sorprendió saber que ese bosque no era un lugar recurrente, tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual Gokú y Vegeta no querían que ellas vinieran. ¡Era un lugar secreto!

—Me pareció oír el motor de un coche—explicó Gokú a sus amigos, estos estaban entre furiosos y desconcertados—. No estoy completamente seguro.

—Tenemos que cerciorarnos —esta vez habló Vegeta—. No quiero compartir este lugar con otros insectos.

—Estoy de acuerdo— repuso Nappa—. ¡Separémonos!

—Pero estoy comiendo —se quejó Broly. Se puso de pie rápidamente ante la severa mirada de Vegeta—. De acuerdo, yo iré con Nappa.

Bulma igual se levantó del tronco y siguió a Vegeta, mientras que Milk y Raditz se encaminaron junto a Gokú.

La temperatura comenzaba a descender, el frío ya se estaba manifestando y los alaridos de los animales se hacían presentes. Vegeta y Bulma no se alejaron mucho, caminaron por un denso matorral cubierto de hierba verde y guijarros que amortiguaba el crujido de sus pasos.

—Regresemos —espetó Vegeta al mismo tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones.

— ¿Por qué no puedes llevarte mejor con Milk?— preguntó Bulma curiosa, mientras caminaba a lado de él.

—Hmp, es muy irritable —respondió impaciente al ver el semblante pálido y abatido de su mujer—. No la soporto.

Bulma suspiró resignada. Ya habían llegado al campamento y los únicos que estaban ahí eran Nappa y Broly, ambos sentados en el tronco.

— ¿Vieron a alguien?— interpeló el calvo a la pareja.

—No, supongo que Kakaroto escuchó a un animal…

—¡Amigos! —se oyó un grito proveniente entre los árboles; era Gokú, con una expresión ausente y de angustia. Detrás de él lo seguía Raditz igual de preocupado—. ¡No encuentro a Milk en ninguna parte! Nos separamos por unos segundos y después, ¡ya no estaba! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme a buscarla!

A Bulma le dio un vuelco el corazón y luego exclamó:

— ¡Ay, no, yo iré contigo!— y, deshecha en llanto, abrazó a su amigo, quien le respondió el gesto.

Raditz se acercó a Nappa y a Broly, quienes aún estaban sentados en el tronco. Bastó con una mirada para emprenderse en la búsqueda de Milk.

—Te ayudaremos.

Vegeta seguía de pie con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Sintió de repente cinco pares de ojos sobre él, vio a sus amigos, estos parecían estar esperando una respuesta de su parte.

—Yo me quedaré aquí —alegó el chico Ouiji, y se sentó.

Bulma le iba a reclamar, pero Gokú con su típica inocencia le sonrió.

—Buena idea, Vegeta —ahora los cinco pares de ojos, totalmente incrédulos, se posaron en Gokú—. Uno de nosotros tiene que quedarse aquí por si Milk aparece.

Los presentes no conseguían creer en lo ingenuo y despistado que podía llegar a ser Gokú. Todos sabían que Vegeta no había preferido quedarse ahí para esperar la aparición de Milk, a él le importaba un bledo lo que le podía llegar a pasar a la morena, pero con tal de evitar confrontaciones ninguno dijo nada. Iban a iniciar la búsqueda cuando…

— ¡Bulma! ¿Por qué estás abrazando a mi Gokú?

Un enorme alivio por parte de los aludidos brotó al escuchar esa irritante y chillona voz. Gokú se separó de Bulma y se fue al encuentro de su novia. Hubo una pequeña discusión por el simple motivo de que los hermanos Son, se habían olvidado de Milk en la caminata. Una vez aclarado los malos entendidos, los chicos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata. Era una noche perfecta para contar historias de terror, así que gracias a la insistencia de Gokú, fue el primero en relatar...

—… de pronto escucharon algo por el pasillo en la obscuridad. ¡Buuuu Buuuuu! —narraba Gokú, moviendo los dedos para enfatizar la drama—. Se apoderó de la luz de la antorcha y miró con horror que… —silencio absoluto —, ¡qué se habían llevado toda la comida! ¡BUA JAJAJA! —Gokú se levantó, alzó las manos al cielo a la vez que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para soltar otra risa maquiavélica—. ¡BUA JAJAJA! Fin.

El grillar de un grillito se hizo presente…

—Yo creo que me asusta más el "cri-cri" de ese grillo que tu historia, Kakaroto —opinó Nappa, se encontraba acostado, con la cabeza recargada en el tronco.

— ¿Alguien tiene una mejor historia que la de mi hermano?

Todos rieron, excepto Gokú, quien se sentó bruscamente y miraba a los chicos con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Por, favor! Yo la puedo superar— presumió Broly, se incorporó y miró a sus oyentes con una inusual seriedad—. Esto es una historia real, le ocurrió a mi bisabuelo —se aclaró la garganta y, luego, continuó—: Mi bisabuelo, el señor Paragus Gasu II, era un hombre que trabajaba largas horas del día en este bosquecillo. Un otoño como el de hoy, se encontraba recolectando leña para luego venderla en la ciudad. Llegó el momento en que el sol se empezaba a perder tras ese montón de montañas donde las nubes casi las tocaban, así que decidió guardar su hacha y sus demás herramientas en su mochila de trabajo, para luego tomar el camino que lo llevaría hasta su pueblo, a unos kilómetros más debajo de la montaña donde se encontraba su humilde hogar. Mi bisabuelo estaba muy cansado, y antes de llegar a su casa decidió pasar a una taberna para tomar una cerveza. Se encontró a unos viejos amigos que también pasaban por allí. En ese momento, sus amigos se encontraban hablando de una leyenda que andaba en boca de todos acerca de que después de las… — hizo una pausa para preguntar—. Kakaroto, ¿qué hora tienes?

Gokú, quien ya estaba muy metido en la historia, le costó en responder.

—S-son… son l-las 10 —balbuceó mientras se abrazaba más a Milk.

—Gracias, Kakaroto —le agradeció Broly con una sonrisa, pero luego sus facciones se tornaron macabras y siguió relatando—. ¿Dónde me quedé? ¡Ah, sí! Bien, como les decía: que después de las 10 de la noche —Gokú soltó un gritito ahogado—, un demonio maligno rondaba por el bosque. En la taberna, una mujer juró que lo había visto en forma de perro negro, otro señor lo había visto en forma de toro, y así sucesivamente. Mi bisabuelo se echó a reír y soltando una carcajada dijo a sus amigos: "Yo no creo en esas estupideces, y si eso fuera cierto, yo solito podría contra ese demonio". Acto seguido, mi bisabuelo salió de la taberna. Como estaba muy ebrio, se regresó exactamente en este lugar donde nos encontramos—Gokú y Milk estaban muy abrazos; Raditz temblaba de pies a cabeza; Nappa cubría su cuerpo con una gruesa manta; Bulma apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Vegeta, mientras que él, escuchaba divertido la historia de Broly—. De pronto, mi bisabuelo se percató de un ruido, como un leve quejido, pensó que tal vez se trataba de un pequeño animal y no hizo caso, así que continuó su camino sin saber a donde iba. A solo unos pasos volvió a escuchar, ahora más nítidamente, el mismo ruido pero esa vez pudo percibir claramente el llanto de un bebé. Prestó atención para observar de donde provenía el llanto, hasta que descubrió que a lado de un viejo árbol se encontraba un bulto que se movía, y se acercó... —Gokú, Nappa y Raditz tragaron saliva—, se acercó cautelosamente hasta que…—Bulma, inconscientemente, abrazó con más fuerza a Vegeta—, descubrió que en el interior de una cobija se encontraba un bebé llorando. Un poco más sobrio, mi bisabuelo decidió tomarlo entre sus brazos y llevarlo a su casa. Poco a poco el bebé fue controlando su llanto, pero mientras mi bisabuelo avanzaba, sentía más y más pesado el bulto del bebé. Llegó un momento en que decidió detener sus pasos, pues el bulto del bebé era demasiado fatigoso, así que abrió la cobija del bebé para ver su carita, y luego…

—Y luego, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Nappa sin ocultar su miedo en la voz.

—Antes de que mi pobre bisabuelo pudiera decir algo, el bebé exclamó: "¡PAPI MIRA MIS DIENTITOS!".

— ¡AAAHHHHHHHHH! —el grito de Gokú alertó a todos.

Nappa y Raditz, creyendo que había alguien detrás de ellos, se pusieron de pie con utensilios en las manos, mirando todo a su alrededor para encontrar rastros de un animal o una persona.

— ¡¿Por qué gritaste, Gokú?! —le recriminó Milk, también ella se había asustado.

— ¡¿Me dejarán terminar mi historia?!— preguntó Broly molesto por la interrupción de su gran final.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Aún no la terminas?! —farfulló Gokú.

—Ustedes dos, siéntense— les dijo Vegeta a Nappa y a Raditz, quienes obedecieron de inmediato. Luego miró a Broly—. Termina tu historia que ya me quiero ir a dormir.

—Bien, aunque gracias a Kakaroto el suspenso de echó a perder— refunfuñó el joven Gasu mirando a Gokú con cara de pocos amigos—. Como les contaba: después de esas palabras, mi bisabuelo se horrorizó más al ver esos ojos rojos como carbones encendidos y esos largos colmillos que salían de la boca del bebé. Arrojó al niño y corrió sin rumbo fijo. Muchos dicen que Paragus Gasu II se quedó loco y perdió la cordura para siempre… Otros dicen que llegó asustado a su casa contándole lo anterior a su mujer. Después de eso permaneció enfermo durante tres días seguidos hasta que murió... Fin.

—Una estupenda historia, Broly— afirmó Vegeta levantando un pulgar en señal de aprobación—. Me gustó el final, no esperaba que mataras a tu bisabuelo.

—Bueno —dijo el joven Gasu encogiéndose de hombros—, quería ponerle más dramatismo a la historia, solo les pido un favor… no le digan nada a mi bisabuelo, ¿sí?

— ¡Basta de más historias! ¡A dormir! —anunció Nappa aún cubriéndose con la manta. Vertió agua en la fogata para apagar el fuego—. Supongo que Milk y Bulma se dormirán con ustedes —continuó, señalando a las chicas.

A Vegeta no le agradaba la idea de compartir espacio con Milk, y viceversa.

—Dame la cápsula de la camioneta— exigió la chica Ox a la vez que se encaminaba hacia donde estaba el calvo—. No voy a dormir en la misma tienda que él.

Vegeta no se ofendió al ser señalado, ni siquiera se inmutó, aún seguía sentado en el suelo con Bulma, abrazándola.

—Lo siento, pero MI camioneta no se saca hasta que nos vayamos— luego se dirigió a Gokú—. Arréglense entre ustedes, yo voy a tratar… es decir, yo ya me voy a dormir. ¡Buenas noches! —y, se retiró junto con Raditz y Broly, dejando a las parejitas asolas.

Gokú se rascó la parte detrás de su cabeza. Miró a Vegeta de reojo y éste le dio a entender que controlara a Milk. Bulma, al observar a los amigos, optó por salvar la situación.

—Podemos dormir los cuatro juntos —la chica se puso de pie y se colocó enfrente de los tres—: Gokú se duerme en la orilla, seguido por Milk, luego yo y finalmente Vegeta. ¡Todos felices!

— ¿Por qué yo tengo que dormir en la orilla?— se quejó Gokú mirando a su amiga como si estuviera loca—. En ese caso sería: Vegeta, luego yo, luego Milk y después tú.

— ¡AY! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?! —gritó la ojiazul a su amigo—. ¡TENGO FIEBRE Y ES POR ESO QUE NECESITO DORMIR BIEN PARA CURARME!

Vegeta, al escuchar esas resonantes palabras, se acercó a Bulma y le tocó la mejilla. Frunció el ceño, estaba molesto.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— la regañó—. Bulma, estás muy caliente.

—No me siento tan mal, Vegeta— sonrió ella ante esa preocupación—. Mañana estaré como nueva.

Acto seguido, los chicos les dieron a Milk y a Bulma, minutos de privacidad para que se pusieran ropa cómoda para dormir. Gokú, al sentirse acorralado ante el padecimiento de la ojiazul, decidió dormirse en la orilla. No resultó tan malo después de todo, el espacio era amplio y las cobijas eran suficientes para los cuatro. Gokú se durmió a los cinco minutos de haberse acostado. Milk, un poco molesta, le daba la espalda a su novio. En cuanto a Bulma, trataba de acurrucarse entre las cobijas sin dejar de abrazar a Vegeta, mientras que él la acercaba más a su cuerpo. Y, así, los cuatro sucumbieron al sueño.

A unos pocos metros de distancia…

—Esta vez no se saldrán con la suya.

* * *

 **¡Hola! No tengo perdón de nadie, lamento tanto la tardanza. Aquí les traigo este 18° Capitulo y esperando como siempre que les haya gustado. Déjenme decirles, que la historia que redacta Broly es ¡Real! Ok pues no, pero me basé en una leyenda que me contó mi abuela, recordé viejos tiempos mientras escribía esa parte. Leyendas de terror con la familia XD awww que tiempos T.T**

 **Y como siempre, quiero agradecer a: Paola Z, johaaceve, naomigomiz, Olympia Woods, celestia carito, ina minina, RinPink Susaiyajin, SophyBrief, Sora147, Kyojuanime, mirandalibertad, LDSG89 (me conmovieron tus palabras, muchas gracias por tu mensaje :3), GabyFlowers1342, BRENDA GUERRERO, Juniver y Mary Pattinson.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Mackenzie Monyer**

 **17/11/15**


	19. Fragmentos

**¡Hola! Hoy les tengo algo diferente, sé que están esperando el capitulo 19°, pero se me ocurrió publicar esto porque en los primeros capítulos no lo puse, por el simple hecho de que los quería cortos. Este "capítulo", por así decirlo, se llamará:** **》** **fragmentos** **《** **mostrando ALGUNOS sucesos del comienzo de la amistad de Bulma y Vegeta. Todos los diálogos mostrados ya los tenía escritos. ¡Por suerte! No los borré. Antes de leer, recuerden que Bulma aún se sentía mal, triste, desanimada, era una chica sensible, no ponía mucha atención en clases y nadie era su amigo (excepto nuestro Vegui); no se llevaba con Milk y mucho menos con Bunny. En cuanto a Vegeta, era el típico chico serio, aislado de todo el mundo etc... etc… etc.**

 **Esto es opcional para él/la que quiera leerlo. No se confundan, no son recuerdos, solo episodios de lo que pasó en los primeros capis.**

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor, Akira Toriyama

"Fragmentos"

 _Capítulo 1_

Vegeta y Bulma caminaban en silencio rumbo a su salón de clases, subieron las escaleras y observaron a sus compañeros, quienes esperaban afuera al próximo profesor. Algunos ojos se posaron en el nuevo estudiante, preguntándose: ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Y lo más extraño: ¿Qué hacía Bulma Brief a su lado? Vegeta no prestó atención a las miradas curiosas, caminó entre sus compañeros y se posó en la orilla del barandal, alejado de todo el mundo.

Bulma sintió una horrible sensación al ver en cómo Vegeta se distanciaba de ella, tuvo la impresión de que él la había rechazado. ¡Era estúpido qué pensara en eso!, pero aun contra ese raciocinio, no evitó que se entristeciera. ¡Hacía unos minutos conocía al chico! No encontraba lógica del porqué de esa conmiseración. La llegada del profesor la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Una vez abierta la puerta, los estudiantes comenzaron a adentrarse al aula. Todos tomaron asiento en su respectivo lugar. Bulma, con sumo fastidio, se sentó en su butaca que se encontraba hasta el fondo del salón, casi tocando la pared; desde su lugar pudo observar a Vegeta, quien se dirigía donde estaba el profesor y a la vez le daba "el oficio de incorporación".

El profesor tomó la hoja que le estaba mostrando su nuevo alumno y la leyó. Los estudiantes esperaban expectantes, algunos comenzaron a platicar entre ellos y unos cuantos miraban la escena entre las únicas dos personas que se encontraban de pie. Una vez que el profesor terminó del leer el oficio, se dirigió a sus alumnos.

—Muchachos, como se habrán dado cuenta tenemos a un nuevo compañero— murmullos comenzaron a esparcirse por todo el salón—. Les pido que guarden silencio para que él pueda presentarse.

A Vegeta le dio un tic en el ojo. ¿Cómo que presentarse? ¡Eso era innecesario! Miró de soslayo al profesor, quien solo esperaba estoico su "introducción" de sus datos personales. Suspiró con fastidio y, con una vena palpitante en su frente y con suma hipocresía, se "presentó"…

—Me llamo Vegeta Ouiji y…— sin proponérselo, desvió su vista hasta el fondo del salón y se encontró con esos ojos azules que lo miraban expectantes; pudo percibir un leve rubor en las mejillas de esa chica que había conocido una semana atrás—, tengo 17 años.

No había más que decir, desvió sus ojos hacia su profesor esperanzado de que el hombre ya le asignara un asiento.

—Muy bien, señor Ouiji. Tome asiento en esa butaca.

El profesor le señaló el primer pupitre que se encontraba cerca de la puerta. Vegeta, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se encaminó hacia su lugar.

Después de unos segundos, la clase se llevó a cabo…

* * *

 _Capítulo 5_

Vegeta abrió la puerta de su mini biblioteca y le dio acceso a Mei para que entrara. La mujer traía una charola con dos sándwiches de atún, el espagueti que había calentado su hijo y dos vasos con limonada. Puso los alimentos sobre el escritorio y se retiró del lugar dejando a los jóvenes asolas. Vegeta tomó una rebanada de sándwich y lo devoró en un solo bocado.

Bulma abrió los ojos como platos de la impresión, en esos momentos solo se dedicaba a ver a su nuevo mejor amigo devorar el emparedado; sin darse cuenta, había dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro. Volvió a recorrer el despacho y se acercó a una ventana, pudo advertir que los vidrios estaban empañados, al parecer la lluvia no había tardado en caer.

— ¡Oye!— la ojiazul dio un respingo ante la voz de Vegeta, se volteó para mirarlo nuevamente —. ¿Tienes sed?

Bulma, con el ceño fruncido, caminó hacia donde estaba él…

—Me llamo: BULMA. ¡Así qué llámame por mi nombre, grosero! —explotó ella, furiosa; solo dos veces Ouiji la había llamado "Bulma", y quería volver a sentir esa sensación de felicidad que la embargaba al escuchar su nombre en los labios de él.

Vegeta solo observaba divertido a su amiga, quien se veía muy graciosa con las manos en las caderas y ese semblante de indignación. Como si nada, continuó engullendo su comida. Esa acción irritó más a la chica.

— ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre?— preguntó la ojiazul con voz curiosa y molesta.

Vegeta no respondió en seguida, tomó su vaso y lo llevó a sus labios para beberse toda la limonada. Una vez hecha esa acción, puso el vaso en la charola y se dedicó a mirar a la chica, quien también lo examinaba expectante. Cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y puso un semblante imperturbable.

—No es necesario —la respuesta de Vegeta confundió más a la ojiazul—. Vamos al comedor, la cena ha de estar lista.

Bulma no sabía qué pensar, desde el momento en qué entabló charla con Vegeta, él ya la tenía totalmente confundida con sus raras y peculiares respuestas. Tomó su vaso con limonada, dispuesta a seguir a su amigo hacia el comedor; tenía toda la tarde para conocerlo mejor. A pesar de que ya conocía una pequeña parte de él, jamás imaginó que compartían la horrible sensación de perder a un ser querido. Supo entonces que necesitaba su ayuda, necesitaba que su amigo la ayudara a superar esa muerte que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Por lo que pudo percibir en el despacho, Vegeta pudo lidiar con la muerte de Tarble y, ella, necesitaba hacerlo con el de su padre. En el comedor, la ojiazul se dio cuenta de que Mei y Vegeta intercambiaban palabras, pero al percatarse de su presencia dieron por terminada la conversación.

Los tres estaban sentados, alrededor de la mesa, degustando un delicioso sazón originario de la capital del norte. Mei veía con ojos brillosos a la nueva amiga de su hijo, ¡eso era una sorpresa muy agradable! La hizo sentir como un miembro más de su pequeña familia.

—Dime, Bulma: ¿qué tal la escuela?— preguntó Mei con esa amabilidad que tanto la caracterizaba.

Vegeta dejó su tenedor a un lado para ver a la ojiazul, quien se encontraba sumamente nerviosa. Él sabía que su amiga no iba nada bien en sus deberes educativos; la primera impresión de ella, en esa mañana, fue encontrarla afuera de la oficina del director. Decidió sacarla de ese apuro.

—Tenemos un proyecto de ciencias por hacer —Bulma asintió, débilmente—. Platícale— pidió Vegeta, transmitiéndole seguridad a la chica.

—Sí— afirmó en un tartamudeo—. Aún no sabemos qué vamos a presentar, pero le aseguro que nuestro proyecto será un gran invento.

—En eso estoy segura —garantizó Mei a la vez que acariciaba, con cariño, la mejilla de la ojiazul—. ¿Te gusta mucho la invención, linda?

— ¡Claro!— sonrió—. Lo llevo en la sangre.

" _Le falta tener más confianza en sí misma"_ pensó Vegeta, mientras veía a su amiga que se rebullía más en la silla.

Después de unos minutos, los tres ya habían terminado de cenar.

—La comida estuvo deliciosa, muchas gracias por invitarme, señora Ouiji. —agradeció la ojiazul con un semblante penoso.

—Fue un placer, linda. Aún sigue lloviendo, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí mientras deja de llover?—ofreció Mei, a la vez que se ponía de pie y levantaba los platos. Bulma hizo acto de querer ayudar, pero Mei la detuvo—. No te preocupes, yo lo hago. ¡Vegeta!, llévate a Bulma a la sala para que puedan… ¡no sé! Hagan algo.

Ambos se pararon de su respectiva silla y se dirigieron a la sala. Una vez allí, se sentaron en el mismo sillón a una distancia cercana. Bulma quería continuar con el juego de "las preguntas", se armó de valor y con suma seguridad en la voz se dirigió al joven Ouiji.

—Vegeta —el aludido gruñó como respuesta—, quiero conocerte más. Dime, ¿qué te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres?

Eso no lo había tomado por sorpresa, era obvia la curiosidad que ella sentía hacia él y, aunque no quería aceptarlo, Bulma también le había llamado su atención; desde ese momento en que la vio por primera vez. Arrugó el entrecejo mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón, cruzó sus brazos y observó a Bulma quien lo miraba expectante.

—Libros, videojuegos, música de género rock, deportes (especialmente las artes marciales), comer, acampar... —tomó un semblante de estar pensando en otra cosa que le gustaba—, no sé, tal vez coger con una sexy chica.

Bulma se sonrojó ante esa respuesta, no sabía por qué, pero al escuchar eso sintió una horrible opresión en el pecho. Aún observaba a Vegeta, quien tenía un semblante divertido en el rostro.

— ¿Tú ya… lo… has hecho?— preguntó Bulma con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Por supuesto— respondió altanero, pero luego puso una expresión burlona—. ¿Tú no?

La ojiazul volvió a ruborizarse, desvió un poco la cabeza para que Vegeta no la viera; no sirvió de mucho, las orejas también se les estaban poniendo de un color carmesí.

—No es necesario que me respondas —Bulma no pudo evitarlo y volvió a mirar a Vegeta—, puedo notar tu inocencia desde donde estés.

Sin ser consciente en lo que hacía, la ojiazul se acercaba poco a poco a Vegeta.

—Yo… la verdad… no ha llegado el indicado para mí—declaró con un hilo de voz—. Hay un chico, de hecho es compañero nuestro, me gustaba mucho y pensé que él también sentía lo mismo por mí —Vegeta la escuchaba con atención, sin saber el motivo, sentía el afán en saber a quién se refería su amiga—. Hasta que un día lo vi besándose con Zangya…

Vegeta no necesitó escuchar más, sabía perfectamente quién era el sujeto… mejor dicho, el insecto.

—Te lo vuelvo a decir: ¡Qué feos gustos tienes!

Bulma, en vez de ofenderse, le había parecido divertido el comentario de Vegeta.

—Ya lo superé —dijo la ojiazul con un aire de superioridad—. Ahorita no me interesa nadie. ¿Te digo algo? No te burles, pero aún no he tenido novio.

— ¡El noviazgo sólo es para personas cursis y patéticas!— espetó Vegeta con frialdad.

Bulma lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, ante esa revelación pudo concluir que su amigo aún no había entablado ninguna relación de noviazgo; no sabía sí tenía que reír o dudar.

— ¿No has tenido novias? —preguntó la ojiazul, deslizándose para acercarse más a Vegeta.

—No, solo mujeres. Es mejor así, sin ningún compromiso.

—Ya veo— sonrió, ahora le tocaba a ella responder la primera pregunta—. A mí también me gustan los videojuegos, leer, ¡las fresas! ¡Amo las fresas!— exclamó divertida—, ir de compras (aunque últimamente no he ido), tengo un cuaderno donde dibujo mis propios inventos, adoro nadar, también me gustan las aventuras, mi mes favorito del año es agosto día 18. ¡Claro, porque en esa fecha nací! Dime, Vegeta: ¿cuál es tu lugar favorito? Yo elijo la playa.

—Bosque, allí no hay gente y es más peligroso— respondió mientras recargaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y sin dejar de mirarla.

—Tienes unos gustos muy peculiares —aseguró Bulma, sonriente—. Me… agradas—farfulló, agachando la cabeza abochornada—. Ya dejó de llover y a mi mamá le molesta que llegue tarde —la ojiazul se puso de pie, lo mismo hizo Vegeta—. Nos vemos mañana, en… ¿tu casa? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Como quieras —dijo Ouiji sin importancia—. No olvides tu mochila.

— ¡Cierto! —Bulma tomó su mochila del suelo y se la colocó detrás de su espalda—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Hmp.

Bulma caminó hacia la puerta con Vegeta pisándole los talones. Aún estaba avergonzada por sus palabras: "Me agradas" ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! Apenas lo conocía y una parte de su corazón ya le había abierto la puerta para que él se adentrara a sus sentimientos. Se preguntaba mentalmente que rondaba en los pensamientos de Vegeta en esos momentos. Abrió la puerta, ya había dejado de llover, se volteó para estar frente a frente y, con voz tierna, volvió a preguntar:

— ¿Mañana nos vamos juntos a la escuela?

—Te dije que por mí no habría ningún problema —un rastro de emoción surcó en el rostro de la ojiazul —. Solo te exijo que seas puntual, odio esperar.

—No hay problema— afirmó ella con convicción—. Bueno, adiós.

La joven Brief tuvo el fuerte impulso de darle un beso en la mejilla a su amigo, pero se contuvo. Ya en el pórtico, bajó las escaleras con sumo cuidado evitando no resbalarse por el piso mojado. Detuvo su andar al escuchar el llamado de Vegeta.

— ¡Niña!— Bulma volteó su rostro para verlo—. Recuerda lo que te dije, no caigas en provocaciones.

Ella solo esbozó una sonrisa y, con una expresión de agradecimiento, se encaminó hacia su casa…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Bulma se levantó muy temprano; eran raras esas mañanas en que se despertaba con una sonrisa en la cara y de buen humor. Después de bañarse, se vistió, arregló los útiles que ocuparía en sus clases y bajó a la cocina para prepararse un emparedado. Salió de su casa con la sorpresa de encontrarse a Vegeta, con su típica pose de brazos cruzados, recargado en el árbol de su jardín. Caminó hacia donde estaba él y, entonces, ya enfrente…

—Hola— saludó Bulma, nerviosa—, lamento hacerte esperar.

Vegeta solo dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza y emprendió camino hacia la escuela; Bulma lo imitó, posicionándose a su lado. A pesar de que no hubo conversación, la compañía mutua compensaba las sumas preocupaciones que cada quien tenía en su casa. La mañana era fresca, se podía sentir la brisa gélida que acariciaba las hojas de los árboles armoniosamente. El cielo, de un azul intenso, estaba adornado con grandes nubes blancas moviéndose sincronizadamente hacia el este. En las calles, las personas se disponían en rehacer sus deberes para ese día, algunos vecinos saludaron a los amigos que pasaban por allí.

Ya en su destino, ambos se adentraron a la escuela rumbo a su salón de clases. Algunos compañeros ya se encontraban ahí, entre ellos estaba Zangya con Milk, quienes miraban a los recién llegados con sumo interés. La misma rutina de siempre, las dos primeras horas de clases en teoría y ecuaciones, hasta que se escuchó el timbre que indicaba el recreo.

Bulma, rápidamente, sacó su emparedado de su mochila; desde su lugar observó que Vegeta también sacaba un _toper_ y salía del salón, ella corrió a alcanzarlo. Lo encontró en la misma mesa que habían compartido el día anterior, sin perder más el tiempo se sentó a su lado.

—Provecho, Vegeta— dijo la chica como forma de saludo.

—Hmp— en ese momento, el joven Ouiji sintió un horrible efecto en su nuca; volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Milk y de Zangya. Ésta última tenía una mirada rabiosa—. Dime una cosa: ¿tienes algún problema con ellas?

Bulma dirigió sus ojos donde, disimuladamente, le señalaba Vegeta: a una mesa lejana, se encontraban Milk y Zangya que conversaban a gusto y de vez en cuando volteaban hacía donde estaba ella. La ojiazul suspiró.

—No, por supuesto que no, es solo que…— las facciones de Bulma se tornaron tristes—. Milk y yo éramos mejores amigas, pero dejamos de serlo cuando mi padre murió porque creí que… —se quedó callada. ¿Qué podía decirle a su amigo? ¿Que la amistad entre la morena y ella terminó por el simple hecho de un mal entendido? ¿Qué pensaría Vegeta cuando lo supiera?—. Tuvimos nuestras diferencias— terminó de explicar Bulma.

Vegeta arqueó la ceja ante tales mentiras, rodó los ojos y se dispuso a terminarse su almuerzo. A Bulma se le había ido el apetito, guardó su emparedado en el bolsillo de su sudadera y luego puso sus codos sobre la mesa recargando la barbilla en sus manos. Con mucho disimulo desvió sus ojos donde se encontraban Milk y Zangya: la pelirroja fruncía cada vez más el ceño cuando cruzaba sus ojos con los de ella. Decidió no tomarle mucha importancia a eso y mejor dedicó su tiempo en contemplar a su amigo.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves? —preguntó de repente Vegeta con una pizca de irritación en la voz.

Bulma no se inmutó por ese tono, sonrió de forma tan arrebatadora que esa acción sorprendió y sonrojó a Vegeta; eso era lindo de ver.

— ¡Oye, Ouiji! —los dos amigos voltearon donde escucharon esa voz. Era Lapis que traía entre sus manos un balón de básquet; detrás de él estaban sus amigos—. ¿Juegas con nosotros? Somos 5, necesitamos a alguien más.

Yamcha tenía un mueca de fastidio observando instintivamente a ambos chicos (Vegeta no le agradaba en lo absoluto); Ten Shin Ha estaba de brazos cruzados esperando la respuesta de Ouiji; entre tanto, Krillin y Chaoz platicaban entre ellos. A Bulma no le importó que fuera ignorada por sus compañeros, a ella solo le importaba la respuesta de Vegeta.

— ¿Qué dices? —volvió a insistir Lapis —. Una reta antes de que termine el recreo.

—Sí, como sea— espetó Ouiji, encogiéndose de hombros; se puso de pie (con el _toper_ en su mano) y siguió a los chicos, miró de reojo a su amiga —. Vamos, niña.

Bulma sonrió y también se encaminó hacia las canchas de básquetbol. Una vez en los polideportivos del campus, los chicos designaron los equipos: A Vegeta le había tocado estar con Lapis y Ten Shin Ha, mientras que Yamcha jugaría a lado de Krillin y Chaoz. Bulma veía, desde las gradas, el partido que se desataba en la cancha; le estaba gustando ver a Vegeta jugar, lo hacía muy bien y de vez en cuando él hacía trucos con el balón. Por desgracia, el timbre había sonado; la ojiazul tomó el _toper_ y la chamarra de su amigo para luego dirigirse al lugar donde estaban los muchachos.

— ¡Vegeta, estuviste genial! — lo felicitó Bulma ya muy cerca de los chicos —. Algún día tienes que enseñarme a jugar así.

El chico Ouiji sonrió, nostálgicamente.

—¿Sabes, Vegeta? —lo llamó Lapis, ignorando olímpicamente la presencia de Bulma —, deberías estar en el equipo de la escuela, eres un gran delantero. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te unes?

—No— la respuesta fue sorpresiva para todos los presentes—. No tengo tiempo para eso. Vámonos, niña…

* * *

—… no puedo creer que hayamos tenido un 10 en nuestro proyecto de ciencias. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!— prorrumpía la ojiazul desde el asiento del copiloto—. Y, lo mejor de todo, fue: ¡Qué nos ganamos el premio del primer lugar! ¡Es increíble!

Vegeta solo escuchaba, entre divertido y placentero, las emociones de su amiga; le encantaba verla feliz. Aparcó su coche frente a su casa, una vez apagado el motor, los chicos bajaron del auto para luego dirigirse a la residencia Ouiji. Vegeta abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a la ojiazul; los dos se encaminaron en dirección a la cocina para calentar palomitas en el horno de microondas.

— ¿Qué película vamos a ver?— preguntó Bulma, mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba dos sodas.

—La que tú quieras, excepto…

—Sí, lo sé— lo interrumpió ella con voz divertida—: excepto comedia y romance.

El sonido del horno indicó que las palomitas ya estaban preparadas. Vegeta sacó las bolsas del microondas y vació el contenido en un traste de plástico, Bulma llevaba los refrescos. Ambos subieron las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Vegeta. Una vez en el cuarto, la ojiazul colocó el CD de la película (genero de terror) en el DVD; se acomodaron en la cama y comenzaron a disfrutar de esa tarde en compañía.

—Me molesta que pongan a los protagonistas como estúpidos— comenzó a quejarse Vegeta, después de 82 minutos de silencio—. ¿Cómo se les ocurre asomarse en la azotea sabiendo que allí está el asesino?

—Solo es una película— respondió Bulma con una sonrisa—. Tienes razón, son estúpidos, ya los mataron.

—Que película tan aburrida— dijo Vegeta mientras veía los créditos en la pantalla de la TV, tomó el control remoto y apagó el aparato—. Tengo mucho sueño— suspiró.

—Entonces hay que dormir— opinó la ojiazul, recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él y con su brazo izquierdo lo rodeó.

— ¿No tienes que ir a tu casa?— preguntó Vegeta, contemplando el bello rostro de su amiga.

Bulma alzó un poco su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?— interpeló en un susurro.

— ¡Hmp! No digas tonterías, por supuesto que no —la ojiazul sonrió y volvió a posar su cabeza en el pecho de Ouiji—. Pero ya sabes cómo se pone la loca de tu madre cuando llegas tarde a tu casa.

—Hoy sale tarde de la beneficencia— comentó la ojiazul en un bostezo—. Además, le dije que el proyecto de ciencias nos tomaría unas 4 semanas en terminarlo, así que tengo dos semanas más para pasar todas la tardes contigo— sonrió satisfecha.

Vegeta imitó el gesto de su amiga. Después de unos minutos, solo escuchaba las respiraciones profundas de la ojiazul, se tomó el tiempo que disponía para apreciarla mejor. De repente, había un sentimiento singular e indescriptible que comenzaba a emanar dentro de él; ella aún seguía ahí, dormida en su pecho. Con cierta duda llevó sus dedos a ese bello rostro y acarició despacio el cabello azul. Con todas sus fuerzas, reprimía ese extraño sentimiento que irradiaba en su interior prominentemente. Deseaba en el alma embotellar esas conmiseraciones que crecían más y más, y lanzarlas al mar del abandono. ¡No podía permitir que crecieran!, pero… ya era demasiado tarde. Con cierto desagrado, borró esos estúpidos pensamientos mandándolos lejos de su consciente. A pesar de que sabía que eso no terminaría bien, tomó a la chica de la cadera y la acercó más a su cuerpo; con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se quedó dormido.

* * *

Bulma salió corriendo de su casa con lágrimas en los ojos, ya estaba harta de las constantes discusiones que tenía con su mamá. ¡Ya no podía más! Por más que se mentalizaba que ella no era la responsable de la muerte de su padre, las palabras de Bunny la lastimaban ardorosamente, ni siquiera los golpes se comparaban con el dolor que sentía al ser cruelmente rechazada, no solo por su madre, sino también por todo el mundo. Lo que daría por regresar el tiempo y que nada de eso estuviera pasando, pero se rectificó rápidamente, la llegada de Vegeta en su vida fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Llegó a un parque que estaba dentro del fraccionamiento, no había mucha gente, caminó hacia los columpios y se sentó en uno. Aún seguía derramando visibles lágrimas de sus ojos azules. Pasaron las horas y apenas se percató en que ya había obscurecido. Miró a su alrededor y solo estaba ella, comenzó a tener pánico. Se puso de pie y, dando grandes zancadas, se dirigió a su casa. Detrás de ella comenzó a escuchar pasos, caminó mucho más rápido y el miedo volvió a invadirla cuando alguien la jaló del cabello y la recargaba bruscamente en un árbol.

— ¡Dame todo lo de valor que tengas, perra!— exigió un ladrón a una aterrada Bulma.

La ojiazul trató de descifrar de quien se trataba, le era imposible saberlo porque el sujeto tenía cubierto el rostro con un gorro negro; lo único que era visible eran esos ojos que parecían carbones.

—Y-yo no t-tengo... na… nada…— tartamudeó la chica, rogaba mentalmente que alguien se apareciera para rescatarla.

—No tienes nada ¿eh? Pues me tienes que dar algo a cambio, linda —habló el ladrón con voz libidinosa—. Si vives por estos rumbos, entonces tu familia debe tener muchísimo dinero.

Bulma no sabía qué hacer, había entrado en pánico, su cuerpo no le respondía para escapar. Pudo entender claramente que era lo que pasaba por la mente enferma de ese tipo.

—¡AUXI…! —fue callada por una fuerte cachetada—. Por favor… dé…déjame ir —suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Claro que te dejaré ir, hermosa— el ladrón la tomó fuertemente de la cintura —. Después de divertirme contigo.

El ladrón la abrazó por atrás, aprisionándola entre sus brazos, y la arrastró hacia un patio trasero de una casa en venta. La ojiazul, ante tales palabras, trató de escapar de ese sujeto, pero su fuerza no se comparaba con la de él.

— ¡AYÚDENME!

— ¡Escúchame muy bien, perra! —el sujeto la volteó para que ella pudiera verlo a los ojos—: si vuelves a gritar te rebanaré la lengua con esto —en ese momento, había sacado un pequeño cuchillo del pantalón y se lo mostró a la chica—. ¿Comprendes? Ahora vamos a darnos placer mutuo, tú tranquila, te vas a…

El ladrón cayó de bruces al suelo al sentir una fuerte patada en sus parte nobles. Bulma vio esa oportunidad para escapar, corrió lo más rápido que pudo; para su mala sensación, parecieron eternos los segundos que le tomó llegar a la residencia Ouiji. Golpeó desesperadamente la puerta, hasta que ésta se abrió. Para su fortuna era Vegeta, quién lo empujó hacia dentro a la vez que cerraba rápidamente la puerta. Bulma no esperó más y se aferró a él.

— ¡Bulma! ¡¿Qué pasó?!— demandó Vegeta en tono alarmante, sin deshacer el abrazo.

A la ojiazul le tomó un par de minutos para reponerse del susto.

—Un sujeto… quería…

—Ven, vamos a la sala— la guió a la estancia y se sentó junto a ella en uno de los sillones—. Dime qué fue lo que pasó. ¡¿A qué sujeto te refieres?!

—Tuve una discusión con mi mamá y me salí de mi casa —comenzó a redactar la chica con voz débil, ella no dejaba de abrazar a su amigo—. Fui al parque y sin darme cuenta había obscurecido, cuando caminaba un tipo me jaló del cabello y…— lanzó un suspiro y luego continuó —, me… me quería violar— soltó sin más y no pudo evitar que cayeran más lágrimas.

— ¿Pudiste verlo? —preguntó el chico, totalmente rabioso; esa sensación de ira y de impotencia le provocaban severos temblores de ansiedad, tenía unas inmensas ganas de matar a ese hijo de puta.

—No, llevaba puesto un gorro que le cubría su maldita cara— espetó ella con odio intenso —. Pensé que no escaparía porque me tenía amenazada con un cuchillo —prosiguió en susurros—. Por suerte, logré darle una fuerte patada en sus... genitales.

Vegeta se separó de ella y la tomó de los hombros.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez así!— la regañó—. Si tienes una discusión con la loca de tu madre, ven directo a mi casa. ¡No tuviste que ir tú sola al parque, Bulma! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! ¡¿Entendiste?!

La ojiazul dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza y volvió a abrazarlo con furor.

— ¿Vegeta? —el aludido hizo un sonido singular, como un gruñido—, quiero dormir.

—Te llevaré a tu casa…

— ¡No! —lo interrumpió, se incorporó un poco para mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. Me quiero quedar aquí contigo, no quiero ver a mi mamá.

Vegeta solo asintió, si su amiga necesitaba su apoyo y su compañía en esos momentos, tenía que dárselos. Le dio acceso a su baño para que ella pudiera ducharse, también le prestó ropa y un cepillo de dientes. Mei llegó a la residencia a las 11:25 p.m. Al encontrar a su hijo en la sala pudo enterarse de los últimos acontecimientos.

—¿Ella está bien?— preguntó Mei con suma preocupación en la voz.

—Sí, ahora mismo está en mi habitación viendo la televisión.

— ¿Se quedará a dormir aquí? —Vegeta asintió—. Me parece bien, pero ¿ya le avisaron a Bunny?

El muchacho bufó.

—Madre, a esa señora no le importa lo que le pueda pasar a Bulma— Mei frunció el ceño—. No me está dejando más alternativa, hablaré con ella y…

—Dale tiempo a Bulma para que arregle sus diferencias con Bunny— opinó Mei. Vegeta suspiró con fastidio—. Me da emoción ver en como tratas y quieres ayudar a tu amiga, te he enseñado bien.

El joven Ouiji no pudo evitar sonrojarse, le deseó "Buenas noches" a su mamá y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación. Bulma yacía, profundamente, en su cama; la televisión estaba encendida, tomó el control remoto y la apagó. Luego, su celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de texto de Gokú:

"¡Hola, Vegeta! ¿Qué tal? No sé si estés dormido o despierto pero da igual. Este fin de semana iré a visitarte, ya se cumple un mes desde que no nos vemos. ¡Aquí los muchachos y yo te extrañamos! Por cierto, ¿me haces el favor de pasar por mí a la central este viernes? Muchas gracias. Saludos"

—Ese insecto— musitó el chico, puso su celular en su mueble y con pesadez se encaminó hacia su cama…

* * *

Bulma salió de su casa con la sensación de que algo bueno iba a pasar, Vegeta ya la estaba esperando dentro del auto. Durante el camino, la ojiazul dibujaba en su cuaderno una especie de máquina en forma de huevo; aún no tenía la idea general en qué lo podía convertir, pero ya se le ocurriría algo brillante. Vegeta aparcó el coche enfrente del instituto, miró su reloj, aún tenía tiempo de sobra para ir a la central de autobuses y pasar por Gokú. Bulma guardó su cuaderno en su mochila, para después mirar a su amigo…

—Entonces, ¿no vendrás a las últimas clases?— preguntó la ojiazul, esperanzada; esa sería la primera vez que Vegeta faltaría a la escuela y, por lógica, ella volvería a estar sola en el recreo. ¡Qué importuno!

—Ya te lo dije— respondió con fastidio—, tengo que arreglar un asunto con mi madre, y alguien más.

En ese instante, una exuberante pelirroja pasó cerca del lujoso auto Ouiji. Bulma se dio cuenta que Vegeta seguía con la mirada a Zangya, hasta que ella se perdió de vista.

—Nos vemos en la tarde— dijo la ojiazul, cabizbaja—. Tomaré el transporte de regreso —estaba a punto de bajarse, pero aún había algo que la agobiaba todavía —. Dime la verdad, Vegeta: ¿Zangya te gusta?

— ¡No digas estupideces! —bramó el chico, furioso y algo avergonzado —. ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

—No, por nada —respondió la ojiazul con un hilo de voz—. Por cierto, mi mamá saldrá muy tarde del trabajo… así que…

— ¡¿Te sigue culpando?!— la interrumpió Ouiji, bruscamente.

Bulma desvió su mirada de Vegeta, no quería que él la viera llorar. ¡Estaba harta de su mala suerte! ¡Estaba harta de su debilidad, de su cobardía, sus miedos!

—Yo… lo extraño mucho— no pudo más y se soltó a llorar—. ¡Sé lo que piensas! ¡Qué soy patética y débil! Pero… no puedo evitarlo… ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame a superarlo! —suplicó entre sollozos.

Vegeta no tenía ninguna emoción en el rostro, estaba inmutado; sacó papel higiénico de la guantera y cortó tres trocitos, y se los ofreció a su amiga.

—En primer lugar, deja de llorar —le ordenó con voz autoritaria—. En segundo, deja de atormentarte por algo que ¡no hiciste!; los accidentes son como... algo estúpido que solo se dedican a joder la vida de las personas, no hay forma de hacerlos desaparecer y llegan cuando uno menos se lo espera —Vegeta miró a su amiga, expectante —. Y tercero, deja de mostrar debilidad.

—Tienes razón— la ojiazul esbozó una sonrisa—. Es solo que… lo de mi papá es muy reciente, me tomará más tiempo en asimilarlo… y mi mamá…

—Tómate el tiempo que necesites —la interrumpió Ouiji, su tono de voz ya se escuchaba comprensible—. Y sobre la loca de tu madre, me encargaré personalmente de ella.

Bulma no pudo evitarlo y se abalanzó sobre Vegeta, y por primera vez, se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla; acercó sus labios al oído para susurrarle una frase que él jamás olvidaría…

—Te quiero, Vegeta.

El aludido estaba en _shock_ , no por el abrazo, él sabía lo cariñosa y sensible que podía llegar a ser Bulma, además ya estaba muy acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto; pero esas palabras lo inmovilizaron por completo. Una indescriptible sensación se comenzaba a formar en su pecho, podía experimentar esa rara conmoción que apaciguaba cada vez que estaba con ella: ¡¿Por qué hacía eso?! Aunque no quería admitirlo, nunca se había sentido inmensamente feliz.

" _Increíble como una persona puede llegar a causarte tantos sentimientos en tan poco tiempo"_ pensó Vegeta, derrotado.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Presiento que me faltaron más episodios, pero estos fueron los más importantes. Si quieren que les escriba más, solo díganmelo por Review o por PM (favor de poner el capítulo de lo que quieren. Nada de recuerdos porque más adelante habrá dos capítulos de ellos) y las subiré en mi página de facebook (que está en mi perfil). Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer.**

 **POSDATA: en el capítulo** **19° ****les respondo los reviews ;)**

 **Hasta la próxima :3**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Mackenzie Monyer**

 **05/12/2015**


	20. Chapter 19

**Supongo y deseo que este capítulo compense el tiempo de espera. Advertencia: lemon.**

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor, Akira Toriyama

Capitulo 19

"Rememorando el pasado"

" _Lo doloroso de nuestro pasado, tiene mucho que ver con quienes somos hoy" William Glasser._

La noche era apacible. Afuera de las tiendas de acampar, la velocidad del viento se incrementaba abruptamente, produciendo a su vez una exorbitante ráfaga. Gracias a una esplendorosa luna llena, "el bosque montañoso" estaba eminentemente iluminado, tanto, que se podían apreciar unas pequeñas rocas que adornaban un leve caminito que conducía a la cascada. El sonido de la naturaleza era cautivador, avasallante y ameno; no se comparaba con el ruido de la ciudad. Esos elementos eran motivos suficientes para que los amigos se encontraran durmiendo apaciblemente dentro de sus tiendas. De repente, un leve crujido de unas ramas partidas se hizo presente. Se oyó un golpe seco y un susurro.

Milk abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor y pudo ver a Gokú a su lado, quien tenía la boca levemente abierta y babeaba. Otro crujido. La chica se quedó quieta entre las sábanas y agudizó el oído. En ese instante recordó la historia de Broly y, un pánico la envolvió. Entró en shock cuando una sombra pasó cerca la tienda, otra rama partida.

—Gokú— la morena trató de llamarlo en un balbuceo —Gokú, despiértate—siguió insistiendo jalándolo por el brazo.

En ese momento, Bulma despertó producto de los chillidos de su amiga. Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue el rostro placido de Vegeta, se volteó un poco para, esa vez, observar a un semblante aterrado.

—¿Milk?, ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó la ojiazul, soñolienta.

La aludida se incorporó un poco, sin dejar de despabilar a Gokú.

—Bulma— dijo con voz entrecortada— creo que alguien está afuera de la tienda.

La ojiazul la miró con suspicacia, se erguió un poco y en esos segundos un leve dolor en la cabeza hizo que volviera a acostarse.

—Debe ser uno de los chicos—jadeó la ojiazul—. Aún no se me ha bajado la fiebre— espetó con fastidio.

Milk ignoró lo último, con un leve puñetazo hizo que Gokú abriera los ojos.

—¿Qué… qué… pasa?— preguntó soñoliento y, luego, volvió a roncar.

— ¡Gokú, levántate! —gritó Milk haciendo despertar también a Vegeta— ¡Maldición! Hay alguien allá afuera y ustedes como si nada.

Vegeta se talló los ojos para ver con claridad que Gokú y su mujer se erguían con pesadez. Podía sentir el fuerte impulso de sacar a patadas a Milk de la tienda con el pretexto de actuar como un sonámbulo. Sonrió ante esa opción.

—Milk, ¿Por qué nos despiertas? ¿Te ocurre algo?— Volvió a preguntar Gokú.

— ¿Segura que no fue una alucinación tuya, Milk?— cuestionó Bulma dando un bostezo.

—¡No estoy loca!—exclamó indignada—. Escuché claramente pisadas alrededor de la tienda y vi una sombra que se acercaba a nosotros— terminó de explicar la morena con voz entrecortada.

A Bulma le temblaba el labio inferior, a Gokú le dio un escalofrió y Vegeta solo la insultaba mentalmente; estaba a punto de reclamarle por el simple hecho de haberlo despertado, hasta que escuchó pisadas y el crujido de algunas ramas.

— ¡¿Escucharon?! ¿Ahora me creen? Hay alguien que nos acecha.

—Ya te lo dije, Milk— balbuceó la ojiazul—debe ser alguno de los chicos.

—Imposible— habló Gokú rebulléndose más en su lugar —. Ninguno se levanta en la madrugada, ni siquiera para ir al baño.

Los cuatro guardaron silencio, tratando de escuchar algún otro indicio de esa "presencia". El único sonido que se podía oír eran las ráfagas de viento que azotaban los tallos de los árboles. Después de un par de minutos de suma tranquilidad en el ambiente, volvieron a acomodarse para dormir, hasta que otra vez ese chasquido muy singular a pisadas. Efectivamente no estaban solos.

—Iré afuera a investigar—masculló Vegeta furioso.

— ¡Espera!—Bulma lo tomó del brazo e hizo que se volteara—. No te precipites así, a lo mejor es un pequeño animal o tal vez el viento sacudiendo las ramas. ¡Yo qué sé! Lo que si les puedo decir es que debe de haber una explicación lógica ante esos ruidos.

— ¡¿Y si esos ruidos son las pisadas del bebé diablito que busca vengarse también de nosotros?!—opinó Gokú mientras abrazaba una almohada.

—Kakaroto— lo llamó Vegeta mirándolo con pena ajena—. Dijo una explicación lógica, idiota— luego, se zafó del agarre de Bulma—. Me asomaré y espero que esto no sea una broma de aquellos zopencos— anunció antes de salir de la tienda.

Bulma no quiso quedarse atrás, se quitó las cobijas de encima y se puso la chamarra que le había prestado Vegeta; ante los ojos desconcertados de sus amigos, salió de la tienda para alcanzar a Ouiji. La temperatura era muy baja, se podía escuchar el aire frío cortando el ambiente. El entorno no era muy obscuro gracias al resplandor de la luna llena, así que se podía ver claramente los árboles, la leña que se había usado para encender una fogata, los platos esparcidos en el suelo y la otra tienda de acampar. La ojiazul vio a Vegeta, este estaba enfrente de la carpa con la mirada perdida, eso hizo que se preocupara.

— ¿Qué pasa, Vegeta?— preguntó con un evidente pánico.

—¿No lo ves?— espetó el chico con brusquedad—. ¡Están profundamente dormidos!

Bulma frunció el ceño. La tienda estaba abierta, y pudo darse cuenta de que Nappa, Raditz y Broly dormían plácidamente sin importarles el fuerte viento que entraba debajo de sus sabanas. Era irrebatible de que ellos no eran los que ocasionaron esas pisadas.

Vegeta no perdió más el tiempo, se adentró a la tienda y con fuertes puñetazos despabiló a sus amigos. Bulma no quiso quedarse afuera, así que también entró.

— ¡Despierten, bola de holgazanes!— gritó Ouiji sin dejar de golpear a los muchachos—. ¡Demonios, tienen el sueño muy pesado!

— ¡Auch!— gimió uno de ellos—. Me dolió— se quejó Nappa.

— ¿Vegeta?— preguntó un adormilado Broly—. ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡Bulma!—abrió los ojos como platos al ver a la ojiazul allí con ellos— ¿Los ronquidos de Kakaroto no te dejaron dormir? No te preocupes, te puedo dar un pequeño espacio aquí a mi lado.

—Sigue soñando, pendejo— aseveró Vegeta—.Vuelves a decir una estupidez así y no te librarás de una muy buena paliza— amenazó.

Broly tragó saliva, trató de justificarse pero Milk y Gokú entraron a la tienda, ambos temblaban y parecían como si hubieran visto a un fantasma.

—Lo…lo…lo vi —balbuceó Gokú—era… era… una som… sombra… afuera.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Kakaroto?— demandó su hermano incorporándose con pesadez—. Para empezar ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Apenas son…— sacó su celular para saber la hora—… las 2:00 de la madrugada.

—Escuchamos ruidos extraños fuera de nuestra tienda— explicó Bulma a los tres chicos—. Milk vio una sombra y yo pensé que podría ser alguno de ustedes. Por eso Vegeta y yo venimos a verlos y pues… nos dimos cuenta en que… nos equivocamos.

Se produjo un minuto de silencio.

—Están bromeando ¿Verdad?—farfulló Nappa; Broly y Raditz también estaban asustadizos—. No me parece bien que…

Una vez más las pisadas se hicieron indudables. Gokú se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano.

—Es el bebé diablito ¡Quiere vengarse de ti, Broly!— chilló el menor de los Son.

— ¡Kakaroto, aléjate de mí! ¿No te da vergüenza? Estás actuando como una nena— lo reprendió Raditz.

— ¡Mierda!—gritó de repente Broly— ¡Alguien me tocó la espalda! ¡Aquí, justo aquí!—exclamó entre llanto señalando la parte donde lo habían "tocado"—Mi bisabuelo me mintió ¡Si existe el bebé diablito! ¡Hay que irnos antes de que nos enseñe los colmillos!

El pobre Broly estaba fuera de sí y no era el único. Gokú podría ser muy valiente ante un enfrentamiento con una persona de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no contra un ente maldito; los ruidos de afuera lo ponían cada vez más nervioso que hasta la lógica no podía ser suficiente para apaciguarlo. Milk y Bulma también tenían miedo, pero a la vez se sentían un poco tranquilas al estar con los muchachos. Nappa y Raditz no tardarían en estar como Gokú y Broly. El único que parecía apacible era Vegeta.

—Yo no creo en esas estupideces—repuso Vegeta con aspereza—. Bulma tiene razón, debe de haber una explicación lógica ante…

Un fuerte alarido hizo que los muchachos se estremecieran, la tensión y el miedo se dispersó con ese grito.

— ¡Llamen al caza fantasmas! ¡Llamen a la policía! ¡Llamen a mi mami!—sollozó Broly.

— ¡No sean estúpidos!—gritó Vegeta, ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

— ¡¿Entonces cuál es la explicación ante esos ruidos, Vegeta?!—demandó Gokú mirando a su amigo— los únicos que sabemos de este lugar somos nosotros y el bisabuelo de Broly.

—De haber sabido que este lugar está maldito, hechizado ¡Ay, yo que sé!—se lamentaba Milk, ella estaba abrazada a la ojiazul— Son unos tontos al traernos.

—Les recuerdo que nadie las invitó—comenzó a quejarse Nappa, mirándolas antipáticamente—ustedes fueron las que se filtraron en mi camioneta para estar aquí.

—Además…— habló Raditz haciendo continuidad a las quejas de Nappa—… teníamos reglas de que ninguna mujer acamparía con nosotros…—empezó a balbucear por las miradas severamente furiosas de Vegeta y Gokú—… pero por ser ustedes se hace una excepción— aseguró el mayor de los Son con una tonta sonrisita señalando a la chicas.

Nappa asintió rápidamente. Gokú podría ser infantil e inocente, pero una vez que llegaba a enojarse su carácter se tornaba peligroso; en el caso de Vegeta era el fin del mundo.

— ¡Hmp! Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Kakaroto ¿No te estás olvidando de alguien más que sabe exactamente la existencia de este lugar?

Los ojos de Nappa, Raditz y Broly brillaron. Milk y Bulma intercambiaron miradas confusas. Gokú se quedó unos segundos en recordar a ese "alguien". Vegeta temblaba de ira ante la estupidez de su mejor amigo, hasta que ¡Por fin! a Gokú se le encendió el bombillo.

—Turles—contestó Gokú en un susurro—. Eso me recuerda que Milk y yo escuchamos el sonido de un motor por el camino que lleva al risco.

Milk y Bulma soltaron un " _¡Ohhhh, es cierto!_ ", mientras que Nappa y Raditz murmuraron un " _¡Lo voy a matar!_ "

— ¡Vamos a darle su merecido!— opinó Broly recuperando su valentía.

— ¡Esperen!— profirió Bulma— y si Turles no está solo. Sé que es un reverendo estúpido pero no creo que sea lo suficiente como para que haya venido solo ¡Tal vez esté el grupo Ginyu con él!

Los muchachos consideraron esas suposiciones.

—No lo creo— afirmó Broly— mi bisabuelo fue el quién encontró este lugar abandonado. Cuando nos dijo de su existencia, nos hizo prometer que no diríamos nada sobre este bosquecillo…

— ¡¿Tú crees que Turles se detendría por una promesa?!— preguntó la ojiazul cabreada, echaba chispas por los ojos.

—Perdón por insistir, pero no creo que Turles haya dicho algo sobre el bosque.

Bulma estaba a punto de gritar en reclamo, pero una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro la hizo detenerse.

—La promesa nos puede valer una mierda— afirmó Vegeta, sus amigos asintieron—pero no somos estúpidos para enfrentar la ira del viejo Gasu. Turles lo sabe muy bien— sonrió macabramente.

Milk y Bulma se sintieron culpables en esos momentos, ahí estaba la causa, motivo, razón y circunstancia del porqué no debieron de haber viajado con ellos al "Bosque montañoso". Hubo un leve desconcierto en sus rostros al ver que ninguno de los chicos le tomaba importancia en que tarde o temprano deberían enfrentar la furia de Paragus Gasu II.

—Yo opino que lo busquemos y, una vez que lo hayamos encontrado le demos la paliza de su vida—expuso Nappa.

— ¡¿Lo golpearán?!— se escandalizó la ojiazul ante la sorpresa de todos— ¿Y si mejor llamamos a la policía?— propuso.

—No —respondió Nappa.

— ¿Por qué no?— preguntó Milk con curiosidad.

—Porque nosotros los hombres tenemos otras formas de arreglar las cosas—argumentó Raditz con orgullo.

— ¡Sí!, ¡Cómo animales!—gritó la morena ante la manera tan cruel y tan primitivo de los muchachos al resolver las situaciones—. Supongo que nada de lo que digamos los detendrá, así que salgan y encuentren a ese maleante.

—No tiene caso—dijo Gokú con voz tranquila—. Somos cinco contra uno ¿Qué nos puede hacer él?

—Sí, pero…—trató de hablar Bulma, pero Vegeta la interrumpió.

—Nappa, Raditz, Broly y yo saldremos a buscarlo. Kakaroto, tú te quedas aquí con ellas— ordenó Vegeta, mirando a cada uno inquisitivamente.

Los cuatro muchachos salieron de la tienda, quedándose adentro Gokú, Milk y Bulma.

Los minutos pasaron y aún no había noticias de Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz y Broly. Bulma miró a sus amigos quienes ya se encontraban durmiendo. La fiebre que ella padecía estaba desapareciendo para alivio suyo. La tienda de campaña se estremecía bajo el azote del viento, otro estremecimiento, solo que esa vez, ella lo sintió. Se incorporó desde su lugar; en cuclillas, con sumo cuidado y en silencio, pasó entre la pareja para llegar al otro extremo de la tienda. Sin hacer mucho ruido, deslizó el cierre de la carpa y asomó su cabeza en la abrasadora brisa. Ante esa sensación, volvió a cerrar la tienda y se acomodó entre las sabanas. Quería esperar a Vegeta, pero el sueño pudo más ante ese deseo suyo.

…

Dentro de la tienda, la ojiazul se despertó gracias a la luminosidad que provocaban los rayos del sol. Parpadeó con pesadez, estirando su cuerpo aún cubierto con las suaves y calientes mantas. De pronto, los acontecimientos del día anterior y durante la noche llegaron a su mente como una bala. Se paró de golpe encontrándose sola en la carpa, un estremecimiento la inundó por dentro ¿Dónde estaba Milk, Gokú y su Vegeta? tardó mucho en darse cuenta en que no se encontraba en la tienda de Nappa, Broly y Raditz, sino con la que había compartido con Milk, Gokú y Vegeta ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí? Escuchó ruidos afuera de la tienda y una sombra acercándose a la parte inferior, el cierre se deslizó y para su alivio era Milk.

— ¡Ya estás despierta! ¡Qué bien!— exclamó la morena con una sonrisita aliviada; Bulma observó que la mejilla de su amiga aún seguía amoratada, y también traía ropa doblada debajo del brazo—. El clima está apacible, te traje tu ropa para que puedas cambiarte. Los chicos están calentando el desayuno. No tardes.

Milk dejó la ropa en la tienda y luego se retiró. Bulma tenían muchas dudas, pero después estarían aclaradas. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa deportiva que le había prestado Vegeta para luego ponerse una blusa roja y una falda de mezclilla. Sacó de su estuche un peine para luego cepillarse su cabello; tomó una liga para hacerse una coleta dejando su flequillo al frente y por último se colocó sus tenis; una vez lista salió de la carpa.

El olor a carne asada penetró su nariz, olía muy delicioso. Todos estaban alrededor sentados en los troncos con utensilios en las manos, no había rastro de Turles en ninguna parte. Bulma, al encontrar a todos ya despiertos, se sonrojó, le dio vergüenza al ver que fue la última en levantarse. ¿Qué había pasado en la noche? Su sexto sentido le decía que era algo grave por el simple hecho de que cuando Milk fue a entregarle la ropa, hubo un rastro de alivio y preocupación en ese rostro.

— ¡Bulma!—saludó Gokú con su inusual amabilidad—. La carne ya está cocida, ven, siéntate.

La aludida se acercó a los muchachos aún con las mejillas sonrojadas, tomó asiento a lado de Vegeta, y como ellos, dio comienzo a degustar la comida.

—Vegeta ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?— preguntó la ojiazul en un susurro.

Vegeta tragó la carne antes de hablar…

—Solo te digo que el que quería darnos un susto era el pendejo de Turles—respondió con brusquedad.

— ¿Y dónde está él?—volvió a preguntar recorriendo la vista por todo el lugar.

—Ahora no quiero hablar sobre eso. Mañana te digo.

Bulma ya no insistió.

* * *

La mañana iba pasando para dar lugar a la tarde en "el bosque montañoso". Gokú y los demás fueron a hacer ciertas actividades en la cascada, mientras que Vegeta y Bulma optaron por caminar y adentrarse en las espesuras del bosquecillo. Llegaron a un risco, donde el viento azotaba las hojas de los árboles. Sobre ellos, las aves de rapiña volaban en un cielo nublado. En el corazón del lugar, había un enorme y profundo lago que se localizaba por debajo de una gran meseta. Bulma quedó maravillada con el paisaje y Vegeta quería aumentar esa percepción…

—…para llegar al lago, uno tiene que subir caminos muy empinados—le explicaba el chico—. El bisabuelo de Broly nos contó que cuando se termina el recorrido hacia el lago, aparece un jardín esplendoroso y con las flores más bellas en el centro. Se dice que cuando alguien cruza el jardín, está caminando sobre el lago. El viejo Gasu nos mencionó que hay evidencias de que hubo gente que fue y no regresó —Luego señaló hacia la gran meseta—. ¿Ves la neblina? Es muy espesa, es evidente de que nos costaría salir de allí. Encontrar el camino de regreso no sería nada fácil.

— ¡Vegeta, este lugar es hermoso! —exclamó la ojiazul extasiada— ¿Qué tan arriba estamos?— preguntó, tratando de asomarse en la orilla.

—No te acerques demasiado, los riscos tienen fama de ser muy peligrosos—la regañó—. ¿Quieres regresar con los demás?

—No—respondió rápidamente—. Me quiero quedar aquí, contigo.

Vegeta ya no dijo nada más, se sentó bajo una árbol frondoso observando el paisaje magistral. Bulma levantaba rocas del suelo para luego lanzarlas al vacio y tratar de escuchar el sonido que producían al caer. Era un lugar que emanaba tranquilidad y bienestar.

—Creí que ustedes nos correrían del bosque cuando nos descubrieron en la camioneta de Nappa—dijo Bulma de repente sentándose a lado de Vegeta— o al menos que estuvieran enojados.

Él se encogió de hombros como no tomándole importancia a ese asunto.

—La única persona que puede enojarse contigo soy yo— respondió altanero—. Ellos están obligados a tratarte bien, el idiota de Turles puso el ejemplo.

Bulma soltó una sonrisita, quería preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido en la noche pero ya lo sabría al día siguiente. Se quedaron un largo rato callados. El cielo comenzaba a llenarse de grandes y obscuras nubes, era evidente en que llovería.

—Platícame algo— pidió la ojiazul con voz suplicante.

Vegeta giró su cabeza para mirarla, como ya se había tardado en quedarse callada pensó que había llegado un milagro divino. Una equivocación lo tenía cualquiera.

— ¿Qué quieres que te platique?

—No lo sé— siseó — tu vida, de cuando vivías en la capital del norte.

A Vegeta no le gustó esa idea. ¿Platicarle sobre su vida pasada? ¡¿Qué tenia de emocionante?! Solo era mierda, tras mierda y… más mierda. Su vida actual era en lo único que debería interesarle a su mujer. En el momento en que llegó a vivir a la capital del oeste, solo esos lapsos eran importantes para él, no su pasado… eso había quedado olvidado, o eso quería creer.

—Hmp.

Bulma se exasperó ante esa respuesta…

— ¡Por favor, Vegeta! No solo quiero saber tu presente, también tu pasado— él no decía nada—sé que para ti es… frustrante hablar de eso por lo de…— la ojiazul tragó saliva—… Tarble y tu padre, pero debe de haber mucho más que me puedas contar.

Se produjo otro silencio, uno sepulcral. Indudablemente, él sabía que ella no se quedaría con la enorme duda, averiguaría la manera de hacerlo hablar.

—No lo sé, Bulma— espetó—.Te podría platicar en como conocí a Kakaroto y a los demás…

—Eso no será necesario— lo interrumpió la ojiazul a la vez que veía el semblante confuso de Ouiji—. Gokú ya me lo contó.

—¿Qué te dijo ese imbécil?—demandó Vegeta con las mejillas y orejas sonrojadas.

—Solo me platicó en como él y tú se hicieron buenos amigos— respondió la ojiazul riéndose del rubor del chico.

— ¡VEGETA!, ¡BULMA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?!

Los llamados de Gokú irritaron a Vegeta.

— ¿Ahora qué querrá ese insecto?

— ¡Ah! Aquí están—Dijo Gokú al acercarse a la pareja, luego se sentó frente a ellos—. Y díganme ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Vegeta me platicaba de cuando ustedes dos se conocieron—arguyó Bulma sin borrar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

— ¡Cómo olvidarlo!— exclamó Gokú emocionado y nostálgico a la vez— Cuando tu papá me habló de ti, yo ya tenía unas inmensas ganas de conocerte.

El semblante de Vegeta se tornó en desconcierto.

— ¿De qué hablas, Kakaroto?— demandó.

Gokú sonrió, seguidamente de guiñarle un ojo a Bulma sin que su amigo lo viera. Rememorando un lejano pero inolvidable recuerdo que producía la hermosa sensación de la nostalgia.

—Pues, verás…

…

 _Era una calurosa mañana en la capital del norte. Los fines de semana eran los días favoritos de los niños para llevar a cabo divertidas actividades, excepto para el pequeño Gokú. El niño estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y sosteniendo su barbilla en sus manos. Tenía un semblante aburrido y afligido, no despegaba su vista de la puerta que conducía al despacho de su padre. Pasaron los minutos y Gokú comenzaba a cabecear, eso era indicio de que esperar a Bardock para jugar era, otra vez, una pérdida de tiempo. Desde que él y su familia se habían trasladado a vivir allí, su vida había vuelto ser más aburrida. El lugar era solitario y muy lejano de todo, no había casas cercanas, ni siquiera un parque; estaban en medio de la nada, a excepción tal vez por la mansión de a lado. Gokú se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de su padre. La puerta se abrió, y del despacho salió Bardock seguido de un señor que emitía una presencia intimidante e imperturbable con rasgos de aspecto severo y recio. Ambos hombres estaban vestidos de traje sastre de color negro._

— _… entonces, nos vemos mañana en la firma con los socios_ — _habló Bardock dirigiéndose a la visita._

— _Muy bien, Son_ — _respondió, tenía una voz gruesa y rigurosa que imponía autoridad_ — _. Este será el contrato del año._

 _El pequeño Gokú se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su padre, sin dejar de mirar a la "visita"._

— _¿Papá?_ — _lo llamó con leve nerviosismo._

 _Bardock se volteó al escuchar esa vocecita y se encontró con el menor de sus hijos. Se dio cuenta en que Gokú caminaba con un semblante vacilante._

— _Ven_ — _l_ _o incitó levantando un brazo hacia él, Gokú soltó un suspiro y tomó la mano de su padre_ — _Vegeta, te presento a mi hijo menor, Kakaroto._

 _Como era de esperarse, Gokú frunció el ceño ante la presentación de su padre. Odiaba su nombre, siempre había querido que todo el mundo lo llamara "Gokú", las únicas personas que le decían así era su abuelo Gohan y, su madre ¡Claro! porque ella lo bautizó con ese apodo en forma de cariño._

 _Vegeta Ouiji se dio cuenta de la mueca engorrosa que hizo el hijo de su socio, era evidente que algo le había molestado ¡Para lo qué le importaba!_

— _¡Vaya! Un mini Bardock_ — _profirió burlonamente_ — _. Este niño tuyo se parece mucho a ti, es increíble el parecido._

 _Bardock tomó a Gokú de los hombros y lo posicionó delante de él._

— _Bueno, amigo mío_ — _habló el señor Son mientras dibujaba una sonrisa divertida_ — _. Me atrevo a decir que también comparto la misma opinión respecto a ti y a tu hijo._

 _La frase de "amigo mío" no pasó de desapercibido para el infante. Gokú no podía entender en como su papá era amigo del señor que tenía enfrente, se veía completamente… aterrador._

 _Vegeta clavó sus ojos en Bardock con exasperación. Sacudió levemente la cabeza de forma inapreciable y luego recompuso las facciones._

— _Eso es muy cierto_ — _afirmó con orgullo._

 _Bardock sonrió, después se dirigió a su hijo…_

— _¿Qué te parece, Kakaroto?_ — _preguntó a la vez que apretaba, suavemente, los hombros del niño_ —. _Tenemos vecinos ¿No era eso lo que querías?_

— _Pero, papá_ — _protestó Gokú mirando al señor Ouiji como si fuera un bicho raro_ — _no puedo jugar con este señor._

 _Bardock estaba a punto de regañarlo, pero paró la acción al escuchar una estrepitosa carcajada, sorpresivamente viniendo de su socio._

 _Vegeta dejó de reír para después volver a poner esa expresión que tanto lo caracterizaba._

— _Conmigo no, pero si con mi hijo_ — _a Gokú le brillaron los ojos de la emoción al escuchar esas palabras por parte del "amigo" de su papá_ — _. Algún día lo traeré para que lo conozcas, Kakaroto._

— _Gokú_ — _lo corrigió._

— _¿Qué?_ — _Terció el señor Ouiji._

— _Llámeme, Gokú_ — _respondió sin inmutarse._

— _¡Kakaroto!_ — _lo reprendió Bardock, miró a Vegeta para justificar la falta de respeto por parte del niño_ — _. Mi esposa le dice así. Desafortunadamente para mi hijo, su nombre no es de su agrado._

— _Hmp, bueno_ — _respondió el señor Ouiji sin importancia_ — _. Yo me retiro, mi familia me ha de estar esperando_ — _se despidió de Bardock con un apretón de manos, para luego mirar a Gokú_ —. _Hasta luego, mini Bardock._

 _Aunque a Gokú no le había molestado que su nuevo vecino lo llamara "mini Bardock", no se despidió de él. Sintió en como su padre lo soltaba para después ser observado con ojos furiosos; esa vez no se escaparía de una reprimenda._

— _Te acompaño hasta la puerta, Vegeta._

— _No es necesario, hasta mañana._

— _Despídete_ — _ordenó Bardock bruscamente a su hijo._

 _A Gokú no le quedó de otra que despedirse._

— _Adiós, señor…_

…

—… ese mismo día, en la tarde, Vegeta y yo nos conocimos—terminó de decir Gokú con aire ausente.

Bulma se había quedado anonadada con el relato de Gokú. Ella sabía algunas cosas sobre la vida de Vegeta, pero no precisamente por él… esa era la incógnita, deseaba escucharlo.

—Tu padre nunca fue malo ¿cierto? Al principio él te trataba bien—susurró la ojiazul en tono confuso; Gokú ya se lo había dicho pero quería escucharlo de la boca de Vegeta.

—Kakaroto, déjanos solos—exigió Ouiji con la mirada ausente.

Gokú no sabía si tenía que sonreír porque por fin su mejor amigo le confesaría a Bulma sobre su pasado, o ponerse afligido por el hecho de que a Vegeta le desagradaría viajar a la dimensión de los recuerdos.

—Iré a decirle a los chicos que no se preocupen por ustedes y… — Gokú era ignorado por los dos; no sabía si ese sería el momento de la verdad, pero tenía que irse de allí— . Nos veremos luego.

Vegeta agudizó el oído para poder percibir el sonido de los pasos de Gokú que se iban alejando. Sacudió la cabeza en señal de exasperación y fastidio mientras clavaba sus ojos en la gran meseta. Bulma solo esperaba impaciente. Después de medio minuto…

—Sí— admitió Vegeta—. Mi… —hizo una pausa para poner un semblante que transmitía repugnancia— …padre, era muy diferente. Me refiero a que nunca fue de ese tipo de padre cariñoso, comprensivo y todas esas tonterías— Bulma no se perdía cada palabra de la plática — pero aun así me respetaba, se sentía orgulloso de mí…

…

 _Padre e hijo entraron a la residencia Ouiji, ambos no decían nada al respecto. El niño Vegeta, aunque no lo pareciera, se encontraba sumamente feliz, se había divertido mucho con su nuevo y mejor amigo; quería volver a repetir esa tarde al día siguiente._

— _¿Qué tanto hacías con Bardock?_ — _preguntó el hombre mientras tomaba a su hijo del brazo y lo guiaba a una fuente donde chapoteaba agua con elegancia_ — _. Responde._

 _El pequeño Vegeta no se sentó, estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y un leve frunce en su rostro. Miraba a su padre con expresión impávida y confusa. El niño no sabía por qué su padre había llamado a su nuevo mejor amigo "Bardock", con el nombre del señor a quien había conocido el día anterior. No le tomó demasiada importancia, a Gokú pareció no importarle también que el señor Ouiji lo llamara así._

—J _ugando_ — _respondió, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _El señor Ouiji bufó, al parecer su hijo ya había buscado una distracción. Por lo que pudo intuir de Gokú cuando lo conoció, fue una enorme aura de distracción y estupidez; no quería que ese chiquillo se convirtiera en una mala influencia para su primogénito._

— _Hijo, mañana en la tarde te llevaré a conocer la empresa_ — _anunció, mirándolo con orgullo._

 _Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron prominentemente producto de la emoción, una enorme sonrisa comenzó a ensancharse en su carita ante la inesperada notica de su padre, no duró mucho, la sonrisa flaqueó al recordar un compromiso._

— _No puedo, papá_ — _el señor Ouiji arqueó una ceja_ — _. Mañana me quedé de ver con Gokú._

 _Esa respuesta fue más inesperada que la noticia que le dio a su hijo._

— _¡El mocoso se llama Kakaroto, no Gokú!_ — _gritó el hombre haciendo sobresaltar al pequeño, quien ahora estaba más confundido por los constantes cambios de nombres hacia su mejor amigo_ —. _Irás a la empresa quieras o no_ — _dijo severamente_ — _¿Comprendes?_

 _El niño soltó un suspiro de resignación y después dijo:_

— _Sí, papá…_

…

—… Antes no tenía la menor idea del porqué mi padre detestaba a Kakaroto, pero después de oír su relato me queda más que claro—Bulma frunció el ceño en confusión pero no dijo nada—. Como pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Ouiji, mi carácter y mi forma de pensar se parecía mucho a la de él. Desde que era un chiquillo estaba otorgado de una inteligencia privilegiada, y Ouiji se sentía orgulloso de eso…

… _ **.**_

 _El pequeño Vegeta miraba con ojos anonadados el edificio de estructura asimétrica plateada. No pudo dejar de soltar un "¡wow!" producto de la impresión. Caminaba a lado de su padre directo a la puerta principal, que a diferencia de la fachada, sus aberturas eran visibles. En el vestíbulo fueron recibidos por una anciana de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura redonda; estaba vestida con un largo camisón color blanco que hacía juego con el resto del lugar; y su cabello canoso recogido en una larga pinza. Se puso de pie y haciendo una exagerada inclinación, saludó a los allegados._

— _Muy buenas tardes, señor Ouiji_ — _dijo la secretaria, luego posó los ojos al pequeño_ — _¡Pero qué agradable sorpresa verlo por aquí, señorito Ouiji!_

 _El niño Vegeta le lanzó una mirada llena de frialdad a la anciana, ¿Cómo que "señorito"? la ignoró olímpicamente y se alejó de ahí mientras esperaba que ella pusiera al día a su padre de las constantes juntas y labores. Después de eso, los Ouiji caminaron hacia una rampa directo a las escaleras metálicas, llegaron a otro vestíbulo pero mucho más iluminado y colorido._

— _Papá_ — _lo llamó el niño sonrojado de ira_ — _deberías de despedir a esa anciana loca y contratar a una mujer joven y bonita ¡Cómo a mamá!_ — _el señor Ouiji escuchaba atentamente a su hijo_ —. _Si esa mujer sigue trabajando en recepción, los clientes no querrán pedir informes._

 _A pesar de solo tener 5 años, el niño Vegeta ya tenía una iniciativa emprendedora; decía las cosas como eran, lo que le gustaba y lo que no le gustaba; estar enfocado en todo y no dejar a un lado las cosas que a simple vista se veían tan insignificantes. Todo eso era indicio de la mente de un buen líder y el señor Ouiji no pudo evitar que su pecho se agrandara de orgullo._

— _En eso tienes razón, Vegeta_ — _dijo el hombre con voz apacible, ya estaban dentro del elevador_ — _pero la mujer es muy eficiente en su trabajo, nos costará mucho buscar a alguien que pueda remplazarla._

— _¡Hmp! Deberían hacer un apartado en la página web de la empresa para vacantes, así ellos enviarían su currículum y la computadora elegiría al mejor de todos. Si queremos que la empresa funcione bien, hay que buscar a los mejores._

 _El señor Ouiji abrió sus ojos como platos, su hijo sí que tenia iniciativa de emprendedor. El orgullo se elevaba prominentemente._

 _Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, ya habían llegado al piso destinado. Caminaron por un pasillo muy estrecho y largo. Al llegar al fondo se cruzaron con unas escaleras, subieron en ellas para luego estar en un lobby moderno._

— _Este es el vestíbulo presidencial_ — _le explicaba el señor Ouiji_ — _. La puerta a la derecha es la sala de juntas, la que está al lado de recepción conduce a la oficina de Bardock, y aquí..._ — _decía el hombre guiando al niño a una puerta ancha, de color ocre oscuro; introdujo una pequeña llave en la perilla, esta hizo "clic" y la puerta se abrió_ —... _es mi oficina._

 _La habitación era enorme. Frente a la puerta, se encontraba un amplio escritorio cuya base era de un color negro haciendo juego con el tono gris del resto. Detrás del mueble, había una larga y ancha ventana que abarcaba casi toda la pared. A los costados, se hallaban dos libreros llenos de libros, carpetas y, (en algunos estantes) portarretratos. En una esquina próxima, un mini sillón de color rojo adornaba el pequeño espacio que había entre la puerta y uno de los libreros._

 _Vegeta, con un porte soberbio, corrió a sentarse en la silla "aeron" de su padre. Frente al escritorio se percibía como si fuera un empresario exitoso. Le costaba trabajo ver lo que había sobre el mueble y sus piecitos estaban a unos 30 cm del suelo, aun así se sentía poderoso._

— _¡Papá, tu oficina es genial!_ — _exclamó el niño emocionado._

— _Me alegra que te guste, Vegeta, porque muy pronto será tuya._

— _¿De verdad?_ — _preguntó extasiado_ —. _Será estupendo dar órdenes a los empleados y que ellos hagan lo que yo les pida._

— _Ser el presidente de esta empresa es mucho más que dar solo órdenes_ — _rió el señor Ouiji entre dientes_ —. _Tienes mucho que apren…_

 _La puerta se abrió…_

— _Ve…_ — _Bardock dejó de hablar al ver a los Ouiji, fue consciente en que había interrumpido una plática; pero lejos de sentirse apenado se sintió más asombrado_ — _. No sabía que tu hijo… pensé que estaba con Kakaroto, hasta me pidió permiso de salir a la calle para jugar con él_ — _dijo Bardock señalando con la barbilla al niño._

 _Vegeta, al escuchar "Kakaroto", se sintió un poco incomodo. El señor Ouiji frunció el ceño molesto, miró a su primogénito de soslayo._

— _Es una lástima_ — _espetó_ — _con la emoción de conocer la empresa, mi hijo olvidó avisarle al tuyo._

 _Bardock arrugó la frente, pero no dijo nada al respecto sobre ese tema. El pequeño Vegeta se rebulló más en la silla mirando inquisitivamente a su padre, estaba muy molesto._

— _Padre_ — _habló el niño_ — _le diré al chofer que me lleve a la casa_ — _se bajó de la silla y mirando a ambos hombres se despidió_ —. _Adiós._

…

 _Durante el camino de la empresa a la mansión Ouiji, Vegeta miraba el paisaje desde la ventana tratando de despegar de su mente la imagen de Gokú. Cuando llegó a su destino, ni siquiera miró la mansión vecina. Abrió la verja, atravesó el enorme jardín y entró a su casa. Lo primero que escuchó fueron risas y gritos que provenían desde la cocina, así que se dirigió allí. Fue tan grande su sorpresa al encontrar a su madre y a su mejor amigo platicando muy a gusto._

— _¡Vegeta!_ — _exclamó Mei al ver a su pequeño entrar a la cocina_ — _Me alegra que ya estés aquí, Gokú te ha estado esperando._

 _Vegeta frunció el ceño y observó a su amigo. Vio que éste comía, desde una vasija, SU helado de fresa ¡Su favorito!_

— _No te habrás comido todo mi helado ¿cierto, Kakaroto?_ — _dijo Vegeta como forma de saludo._

— _No seas envidioso_ — _lo regañó Mei_ — _en la nevera hay más._

— _Vegeta_ — _lo llamó Gokú sin importarle "el saludo" y el feo nombre de "Kakaroto"_ — _¿Jugamos?_

 _No pudo negarse ante eso…_

…

—… Kakaroto se convirtió, en aquel entonces, en mi mejor amigo—continuó Vegeta apaciblemente—. Después de la escuela me la pasaba jugando con él, se convirtió en una costumbre nuestra. Como mi madre estaba embarazada, no convivía mucho conmigo. La mayor parte del tiempo se encerraba en su habitación, y si salía de casa era para visitar a Gine. Mi cuidado siempre estaba a cargo de Ouiji, y rara las veces de Gohan…

…

 _Era una tarde lluviosa. Dos pequeños estaban asomados detrás de una ventana mirando con expresión aburrida las gotas de agua que se deslizaban en el vidrio. Gokú suspiró, comenzó a hacer figuras con su dedito en el cristal empañado._

— _¿Qué hacen ustedes dos frente a la ventana?_ — _preguntó una voz desde el umbral de la sala._

 _Ambos niños se sobresaltaron, se voltearon para ver a un anciano con bigotes blancos, vistiendo una camisa estilo chino de color naranja con círculos amarillos y mangas negras, sobre su cabeza tenía puesto un gorro color verde con una esfera blanca en la punta._

— _Estamos muy aburridos, abuelito_ — _respondió Gokú a la vez que se rebullía en el sillón_ — _no podemos salir a jugar al jardín._

 _El anciano sonrió, dejó de mirar a su nieto para luego clavar sus ojos en Vegeta, quien se encontraba levemente nervioso e inquieto._

— _Me imagino que has de estar emocionado_ — _dijo Gohan al acercarse más a los niños_ — _tu hermano en estos momentos ya habrá nacido_ — _como Vegeta no respondió, él continuó_ —. _¡Ya sé! Para que no estén aburridos, les enseñaré artes marciales._

 _Eso había llamado la atención de Vegeta._

— _¡¿Artes marciales?! ¿Usted sabe artes marciales?_ — _preguntó el niño sin ocultar su emoción en la voz._

— _¡Claro que mi abuelito sabe!_ — _respondió Gokú_ —. _Él es cinta negra en Karate, Kung Fu, Taekwondo, ninjutsu, muay thai…_

— _¡Para, para!_ — _pidió Gohan a su extrovertido nieto_ — _. Así nunca terminarás, Gokú ¿Qué dicen? Podemos usar la habitación de juegos._

 _Entre gritos, empujones y carreritas, llegaron al cuarto de juegos de Gokú. Gohan estaba a punto de entrar hasta que el teléfono del pasillo sonó._

— _¿Si, Quién habla?..._ — _preguntó el anciano al ponerse el auricular_ — _¡Gine!.._ — _Vegeta, al escuchar el nombre de la mamá de su amigo, salió al pasillo_ — _… ¿Cómo está Mei?... ¡Claro, ya lo suponía!... los niños están bien… no te preocupes, están en buenas manos… felicita a Vegeta de mi parte y dile que "enhorabuena"… adiós, linda._

— _¡¿Qué le dijo Gine?! ¡¿Cómo está mi mamá?! ¡¿Y mi hermano?! ¡¿Ya regresan?! ¡¿Podré conocerlo hoy?!_ — _demandó el pequeño Vegeta._

 _Gohan, ante el bombardeo de preguntas, se limitó a sonreír para luego decir…_

— _No te preocupes, hijo. Tarble está muy bien, nació sano y fuerte. Además, Mei tendrá que quedarse unos días en el hospital…_

 _Vegeta ya no lo escuchaba, el nombre de su hermanito aún seguía haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza ¡Estaba feliz! Nunca se había sentido así, con la llegada de Tarble a su vida todo iba a ser genial._

— _¿Por qué tanto escándalo?_ — _Raditz salió de su habitación, parecía que recién se había despertado_ —. _¿Ya llegaron mis papás?_ — _preguntó soñoliento._

— _¡Vaya! El bello durmiente ya se despabiló_ — _refunfuñó Gohan; Gokú se carcajeó, Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa burlona y Raditz se ruborizó_ — _. Ahora mismo te bañas y luego haces lo que tu padre te pidió que hicieras ¡Rápido!_

— _Sí, abuelo_ — _respondió con fastidio y luego se adentró a su habitación._

— _Muy bien, ¿En qué estábamos? ¡Ah sí! Les enseñaré el arte de la disciplina mental._

— _¡Sí, sensei!..._

…

Bulma no lo interrumpía porque pensaba que si lo hacía él dejaría de contarle. Fue grande su sorpresa al saber que el señor Ouiji se sentía muy orgulloso de Vegeta, y referente a Mei, no le cabía en la cabeza en como ella pudo ser capaz de desatenderse de él. A lo largo de los años, los papeles cambiaron. La influencia soberbia, idolatra y engreída fue dando hincapié durante los primeros nueve años hasta esa noche fatal del homicidio; dando el repentino cambio al dolor, odio y pena. Durante un corto lapso, el temple fue adquiriendo otras peculiaridades como la humildad, la generosidad y la devoción; aunque aún quedaba ese orgullo, valentía y esa fuerza que tanto caracterizaban al joven Vegeta. Eso era digno de admirar.

—… la llegada de mi hermano me emocionó. Pasaron los años y Tarble sentía una gran admiración hacia mí. Él siempre me decía que quería ser como yo… pero eso era imposible, éramos muy diferentes. Dos polos opuestos—Vegeta tenía una mirada ausente, era difícil leer sus emociones— mi padre quería convertirlo en un chiquillo arrogante y déspota, como lo había hecho conmigo. Le había metido absurdas ideas en la cabeza para hacerlo cambiar, pero por una extraña razón mi hermano no sucumbió a esos chantajes—Vegeta dibujó una sonrisa orgullosa—. Tal vez tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad—Luego, la sonrisa se le borró de la cara—. Mi padre me preferiría más a mí que a él…

…

 _Un Vegeta de ocho años se encontraba haciendo calentamiento en el jardín trasero. Cada fin de semana, durante las tardes, su padre lo instruía en taekwondo. Tarble, quien apenas tenía tres años de edad, estaba de espectador sentado en un banquito; tenía la ilusión de llegar a ser tan fuerte como su hermano y su padre._

— _Practicaremos con el "domi"_ — _dijo el señor Ouiji al tomar dicho objeto_ —. _Acomódate muy bien las espinilleras y los antebrazos_ — _le ordenó a su hijo, luego miró al menor_ —. _Tarble, será mejor que entres a la casa, no quiero que pase lo de la última vez. Ya sabes cómo se puso tu madre cuando Vegeta te pateó por accidente._

— _Pero…_ — _Tarble estaba a punto de protestar, pero al ver la mirada severa de su padre ya no puso objeción_ —. _Bien._

 _Vegeta vio con amargura en como su hermanito se iba cabizbajo hacia la casa, la voz de su padre lo hizo volver al entrenamiento._

— _Muy bien, mocoso. Enséñame lo que tienes_ — _le ordenó al momento de poner el domi frente a él._

 _El pequeño asintió, se acomodó su dogi y se puso en posición de ataque._

— _Adelante, hijo, ¡Atácame!_

 _Vegeta se fue contra su padre con gran determinación mientras lanzaba patadas y puñetazos a diestra y siniestra. El señor Ouiji no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso por la osadía de su primogénito. El niño ya empezaba a jadear en señal de que ya comenzaba a cansarse. El padre vio ese indicio para que el entrenamiento terminara por hoy._

— _Quiero… seguir, padre…_ — _pidió el niño, totalmente sofocado._

— _Estás cansado, mocoso_ — _le respondió su padre, altanero_ —. _Mañana mismo te inscribiré a una escuela de artes marciales._

 _El pequeño Vegeta se emocionó por las palabras de su padre. Esa era la noticia que esperaba con ansias._

— _¡Es genial, papá!_ — _exclamó el chiquillo sin ocultar su conmoción_ —. _Se lo diré a mamá._

 _Y entró corriendo a la casa…_

…

—… Así fue hasta que cumplí los nueve años. Mi padre cambió su actitud hacia mí, me culpaba de sus desgracias, de sus problemas y de otras estupideces. Mi madre y él discutían constantemente…

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó la ojiazul en un susurro.

A Vegeta no le importó que fuera interrumpido, quería seguir contándole todo a su mujer, bueno, no todo pero si lo esencial. En cada palabra se quitaba un buen peso de encima, ese acto lo hacía sentirse mucho mejor.

—Porque el hijo de puta llegaba ebrio a la casa, porque ya tenía como amante a la perra de Fasha, entre otras cosas. Aunque la principal razón de sus peleas eran sobre mí…

…

 _Vegeta se encontraba en su cuarto tratando de concentrarse en hacer la tarea de matemáticas. En los últimos días, se había dado cuenta en que su padre actuaba muy raro ¡Y no solo eso! sino que también parecía querer distanciarse de él. Cuando estaban en la misma habitación (como en la sala, el despacho, el comedor, etc.) el señor Ouiji lo ignoraba olímpicamente, ni siquiera cruzaba palabra alguna, y si el niño le preguntaba cualquier burrada, el señor solo le gruñía y le gritaba que no molestara. No podía entender el porqué de esa actitud tan intratable de su padre, que él recordaba no había hecho nada malo; la escuela no podría ser ya que tenía muy buenas notas, recalcando en que era el primero de la clase; no se había peleado con Tarble, se llevaba espléndidamente con su hermanito; las travesuras que había hecho con Gokú la última vez que visitaron la empresa no pasaron a mayores, ni siquiera Bardock y su padre se molestaron… ¡¿Entonces cuál era el motivo de esa frialdad?!_

 _El golpe de la puerta lo despejó de sus , con la carita llena de lágrimas, corrió hacia él y se lanzó contra su pecho._

— _Hermano_ — _dijo Tarble entre sollozos_ — _mami y papi otra vez están discutiendo._

 _Vegeta, totalmente furioso e incomodo, le dio unas palmadas torpes en la cabeza al niño. Consolar a las personas no era lo suyo, y las palabras de aliento nunca fluían de su boca, pero era su hermano quien estaba sufriendo por el repentino cambio salvaje y grosero de su padre. En tan solo algunas semanas pasadas, el señor le recriminó en que era un mocoso inútil y bueno para nada, cuando anteriormente lo elogiaba y hasta decía que por ser el primogénito llevaba el orgullo del apellido Ouiji._

 _Tarble seguía llorando en su regazo._

— _Oye_ — _trató de llamarlo Vegeta con voz apacible_ — _por favor, deja de llorar. Dime ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo?_

 _Tarble se separó de su hermano y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, aún seguía derramando lágrimas silenciosas._

— _Papá dijo que tú eras un aberra… aberra… aberra y algo_ — _explicó el pequeño sin dejar de lloriquear_ — _y mamá le pegó a papá en la cara y comenzaron a gritarse._

 _Vegeta sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho al escuchar las palabras de Tarble, sabía cuál era el termino. Tenía muchas ganas de gritar, llorar, y ¡Exigirle! a su padre que era lo que él había hecho mal ¡¿Por qué tanto odio repentino hacia él?! Alejó a su hermano con violencia y regresó a hacer su tarea._

— _¡Vete de aquí, Tarble! Déjame solo_ — _exigió con brusquedad._

 _El niño miró a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos, se sintió mal ante el rechazo de él. Lo conocía perfectamente, no quería que se enojara, así que cruzó la habitación para irse al suyo. Antes de cerrar la puerta, el pequeño susurró…_

— _Estoy contigo, Vegeta._

 _El tono de voz fue suficiente para que el aludido lo escuchara claramente…_

…

— ¡Vegeta!— gritó Bulma de repente— eso mismo me dijiste cuando fui a tu casa la primera vez.

—Lo sé, no lo he olvidado— respondió socarronamente—. También se lo dije a Tarble, una vez. Él me había escuchado discutir con Ouiji y fue testigo de la golpiza que ese pendejo me propinó.

— ¡¿Tu padre te golpeaba?!—preguntó la ojiazul con semblante indignado.

Vegeta se carcajeó sarcásticamente.

—Tal parece que tenemos algo más en común.

Bulma se sintió incomoda con esa respuesta. La indirecta fue muy dolorosa para ella, porque recordó en como su madre la maltrataba y la insultaba; una época tormentosa que quería dejar enterrado en su inconsciente.

Vegeta no se inmutó por el semblante abatido de Bulma, él continuó con el relato…

…

 _En una escuela de artes marciales, Vegeta y sus amigos se encontraban practicando para un examen de cinta roja avanzado. En algún rincón de la sala, se encontraba un niño de cinco años observando a su hermano mayor, quien pateaba con mucha fuerza el "peto" que tenia Gokú puesto._

 _Las dos horas de la clase ya habían terminado. El maestro se dirigió a sus alumnos y haciendo una reverencia se despidió de ellos, recordándoles el día del examen para ascender cinta._

 _Vegeta se quitó su "peto" y su "careta" y caminó hacia donde estaba Tarble, mientras que Gokú y los demás seguían practicando en el "Dōjō"._

— _¡Vegeta, hermano!_ — _gritó el niño con la cara emocionada_ — _¡Eso fue increíble! ¿Cuándo me enseñarás a hacer eso?_

— _Aún eres muy pequeño, Tarble_ — _aclaró Vegeta mientras se quitaba su "dogi"_ —. _Cuando cumplas dos o tres años más, te prometo que te enseñaré todo lo que sé._

— _Pero ¡Yo quiero aprender ahora!_ — _protestó el niño._

 _Vegeta, en vez de enojarse por el berrinche del niño, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso. Para su hermano él era su héroe, su modelo a seguir y eso lo hacía sentirse completo y feliz._

— _¿Se lo dirás a mamá?_ — _preguntó Vegeta arqueando una ceja y poniendo una expresión firme._

— _¡Nunca!_ — _juró solemne el pequeño_ — _será nuestro secreto, hermano._

 _Vegeta sonrió satisfecho. Después le pidió a su hermanito que lo esperara mientras que él iba a las regaderas a bañarse y a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando terminó, se encontró con algo desagradable a la vista._

— _… ¡Dámelo, ese jugo es de mi hermano!_ — _gritaba Tarble a la vez que saltaba para recuperar la bebida_ — _. Cuando él regrese te dará una paliza_ — _amenazó._

— _¿Qué pasa contigo, chiquillo?_ — _preguntó Ginyu alejando el jugo al alcance del niño_ —. _Necesitas al inútil de tu hermano para que te defienda ¿verdad?_ — _dijo en tono de burla, luego vio algunas lágrimas en la carita de Tarble_ —. _¿El nene ya va a llorar? ¡Sé un hombre, mocoso im…!_

 _Una fuerte patada en su pierna hizo que se desplomara en el suelo. Ginyu aullaba de dolor sobándose su parte adolorida. Tarble miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a su salvador._

— _¿Ahora quién es el que está llorando como un bebé?_ — _se mofó Vegeta en tono despectivo; aprovechó para quitarle el jugo de la mano a Ginyu, y luego miró a su hermano_ —. _Vámonos, Tarble._

 _El niño aún seguía en shock pero aun así obedeció. Una vez afuera, los hermanos se sentaron en la banqueta mientras esperaban a Mei._

— _¡Genial!_ — _expresó Vegeta con sarcasmo_ — _el idiota de Ginyu rompió el empaque, ya casi no me queda jugo y me estoy muriendo de sed._

— _Te daría mi jugo, pero… ya me lo terminé_ — _dijo Tarble apenado._

— _¡Bah! No importa, mamá no ha de tardar en llegar._

— _Hermano, ¿llegando a la casa jugamos videojuegos?_ — _preguntó el niño implorante._

 _Gokú y los demás salieron de la escuela de "artes marciales mixtas" y se encontraron con los Ouiji._

— _¡Vegeta!, ¡Tarble! Pensé que ya se habían ido_ — _habló Gokú sentándose en la banqueta._

— _No sé para que te sentaste, Kakaroto, si ya nos vamos_ — _lo riñó Raditz_ —. _Vegeta, iremos a la plaza, ya abrieron el establecimiento de los videojuegos ¿Quieren venir con nosotros?_

 _Tarble, cuando escuchó eso, se paró de golpe, tomó a su hermano de los hombros y lo miró suplicante…_

— _¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ POR FAVOR, SÍ!_ — _pedía a gritos_ — _¡Hay que pedirle permiso a mamá!_

— _Iremos si dejas de hacer eso_ — _dijo Vegeta abochornado, se puso de pie para estar frente a sus amigos_ — _.Mi madre no ha de tardar en llegar, no traemos nada de dinero._

— _Eso no importa_ — _aseguró Nappa_ —. _Yo invito._

— _Vegeta_ — _lo llamó Turles_ — _¿Sabes qué le pasó a Ginyu? El sensei lo encontró moribundo cerca de la puerta hacia los vestidores._

 _Los muchachos intuían otro conflicto entre ese par._

— _Se metió con un Ouiji_ — _respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Turles miró inquisitivamente al pequeño Tarble._

— _Tu hermano debe aprender a defenderse solo, tú ya lo hacías a su edad._

— _No es asunto tuyo, Turles_ — _espetó Vegeta fríamente_ —. _Quien se meta con él, se mete conmigo._

— _¡Vamos!, ¡Tranquilícense, muchachos!_ — _exclamó Gokú, quien también se puso de pie interponiéndose entre Turles y Vegeta_ — _. Recuerden que nos espera los videojuegos. No se peleen aquí, por favor._

— _Sí, es cierto_ — _concordó Broly con Gokú_ —. _No empiecen a pelear._

 _Vegeta se tranquilizó un poco, no quería que esa tarde con sus amigos en la plaza quedara estropeada. Turles también se había tranquilizado._

— _Bien, solo queda esperar a... ¡Mira, Vegeta! ¡Mei ya llegó!_ — _señaló Gokú a un auto negro que aparcaba del lado opuesto._

— _Vamos, Tarble…_

…

—… ese fue el último día de Tarble, con vida— prosiguió Vegeta con la voz ronca de tanto hablar; Bulma lloraba en silencio—. Mi padre lo mató en aquella noche, ese maldito me quitó a mi hermano. Lo perdí, pero ese hijo de puta perdió mucho más. Lo encarcelaron, lo despojaron de sus bienes materiales y ahora es odiado por mi madre, a mí solo me da lástima y asco... Bulma...— la ojiazul trató de verlo a los ojos, pero la mirada de Vegeta estaba perdida en la nada— ...te confieso que yo no asistí al entierro de Tarble, supuse que no tenia caso despedir a un cadáver. No entiendo por qué la gente lo hace ¡Qué estupidez!

—No es ninguna estupidez, Vegeta— Dijo Bulma con voz cariñosa— yo creo que es una respetable forma de decir adiós para siempre, para que la persona pueda descansar en paz…

—Una vez que muere deja de ser persona—la interrumpió con brusquedad—. Se convierte en nada.

Bulma no quería discutir con Vegeta sobre el tema de la muerte. Deseaba seguir escuchando los relatos, pero tal parecía que él ya no iba a continuar. No sabía si tenía que incitarlo a que siguiera narrando ó quedarse callada y esperar. Para su sorpresa, ocurrió lo segundo…

…

 _Vegeta ignoraba los llamados y los golpes que escuchaba detrás de la puerta. Su hermano estaba muerto, se había ido para siempre. ¡Tarble solo tenía cinco años! ¡Le esperaba una larga vida por delante! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué a él?! No lo comprendía, más bien no quería entenderlo. Se sentía culpable, cometió la estupidez de dejarlo solo en la habitación para luego bajar y encararse a su padre. Estaba devastado, frente a la ventana, reprimiendo esas lágrimas que desesperadamente exigían salir, ¡Pero no! ¡No podía rebajarse a ese acto tan pesimista!_

— _¡VEGETA, ABRE LA PUERTA, POR FAVOR!_

 _Los llamados agobiantes de Mei no le producían ningún sentimiento de clemencia. No quería ir al panteón… no podía._

— _No tiene caso que vaya, Tarble_ — _susurró Vegeta haciendo que sus palabras fueran llevadas por el viento_ — _¡Maldición! ¡Sé que me estás escuchando!_ — _gritó a la vez que miraba el cielo desde la ventana_ — _¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Yo debí de haber muerto, tú no! ¡Fuiste un tonto!_

— _¡Vegeta!_ — _esa voz no era de su madre, sino de Bardock_ — _¡Mei y Gine ya se fueron, abre la puerta, hijo!_

" _Hijo", esa palabra no la había escuchado desde hace mucho tiempo. Había olvidado esa sensación amena que provocaba ese sencillo pero importante término. ¿Cuál fue el lapso? Un año, había pasado un año desde que había sido despreciado por su propio padre y dejó de llamarlo "Hijo". Él no necesitaba de alguien que le dijera así. A sus diez años podía seguir viviendo sin el amor y el apoyo de una figura paterna ¿Quién necesitaba de eso? Aún tenía a su madre, y con ella era más que suficiente para comenzar una nueva etapa en su vida._

 _Enfrascado en sus pensamientos, no escuchó que Bardock le pedía a Gokú que buscara el juego de llaves de la casa. La puerta de la habitación donde él se encontraba se abrió, el sonido fue indudable, a pesar de eso no dejó de mirar detrás de la ventana._

— _¿Vegeta?_ — _lo llamó el señor Son acercándose más al chico_ —. _Vamos abajo. Has estado por mucho tiempo encerrado aquí, y no has comido nada desde ayer. Vamos._

 _Bardock trató de moverlo, pero el niño ponía resistencia. ¡¿Cuántas veces tenía que pedirles que lo dejaran solo?!_

— _Vete de aquí, Bardock ¿Qué no entiendes que quiero estar solo? ¡Largo!_

— _No pienso hacerlo_ — _respondió el señor Son en tono desafiante_ —. _Si no piensas salir, entonces me quedaré aquí contigo._

 _Vegeta despejó su mirada del jardín para ver con ojos fríos y amenazadores a Bardock._

 _El señor Son caminó hacia la cama y se sentó, le sostenía audazmente la mirada al niño._

— _¿Hay algo que me quieras preguntar, Vegeta?_

 _El aludido hizo una mueca, se alejó de la ventana para caminar hacia la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir cuando una duda afloró en su mente…_

— _Solo una… ¿Cómo es que alguien con tanta vida, se haya ido para no volver?_

 _Bardock no sabía que responder ante eso. Vegeta bufó y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala donde lo esperaban Gokú, Raditz, Nappa, Broly… y un enorme envase de helado de fresa…_

…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó para superarlo?— Bulma seguía llorando.

" _Y yo pensé que mi vida había sido muy miserable desde la muerte de mi padre"_ pensó la ojiazul.

—Creo que aún no lo he superado—respondió Vegeta con una sonrisa irónica—. Ten presente esto: las heridas sanan… pero las cicatrices se quedan allí, uno debe saber lidiar contra eso. La muerte de Tarble me acompañó por muchos años. En el caso de mi madre, sigue en su presente…

…

— _… ¡Mierda!_ — _exclamó Vegeta de mal humor al verse en el espejo_ — _. Cada día me parezco más al imbécil de mi padre._

 _Salió del baño para marcharse de esa habitación tan deplorable. Recogió su ropa del piso y comenzó a vestirse sin dejar de ver a ese cuerpo atractivamente desnudo y envuelto en una delgada y blanca sabana. No podía negarlo, su primera vez fue salvaje y ardiente, quería volver a repetirlo con ella… con Churai. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón para saber la hora, para fastidio suyo, tenía treinta llamadas perdidas de Mei y doce mensajes de texto. Uno de esos mensajes era de Nappa, quien le preguntaba cómo había sido el "polvo" con la "puta"._

— _Que entrometidos_ — _se quejó Vegeta guardando su celular, haciendo caso omiso de las llamadas y mensajes de Mei._

 _Alzó sus llaves y su cartera del tocador, y con una última mirada a la chica salió de la habitación._

…

 _Manejaba a una preponderante velocidad, pasándose muchos altos y casi atropellando a cinco personas. Lo que él quería era seguir en la calle y que su razón lo llevara a donde sea ¡A cualquier parte! Excepto a su casa, donde ya podía presentir los gritos y los regaños de su madre. Aparcó su auto frente a la mansión Ouiji. Seguía sin comprender en porqué Bardock tenía la estúpida idea en que su madre y él siguieran viviendo allí. Habían pasado cuatro años desde el encierro de su padre, y desde ese lapso nunca ha ido a visitarlo ¡Mejor así! Abrió la verja y sus ojos se situaron en esa fuente, ya no bombeaba agua, soltó un suspiro y trotó hacia la mansión. Al entrar, se encontró a Mei en el vestíbulo con un semblante severo._

— _¿En dónde estabas, Vegeta?_ — _demandó ella furiosa._

 _El muchacho la miraba con fastidio, no se limitó a responderle, caminó a paso veloz directo a su habitación._

— _¡Vegeta! ¡No me ignores!_ — _gritó Mei siguiendo a su hijo._

— _¡No me molestes!_ — _bramó_ — _¡Estoy harto de tus escandalosos gritos! ¡CÁLLATE!_

 _Mei se anonadó, le temblaba el cuerpo producto de una gran ira que seguía incrementándose. ¡Esa falta de respeto sería la última! ¡Ya no iba a permitir otro!_

— _¡Vegeta! ¿¡Dónde de_ _monios estabas?! ¡¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir?!_

 _Vegeta llegó a su cuarto, pero por un fuerte impulso no entró. Tenía que arreglar asuntos con su madre… era el momento._

— _¿Quieres saber en donde estuve?_ — _le preguntó el chico, encarándola_ — _. Bien, te lo diré. Estuve en un motel cogiéndome a una puta ¡Ya te lo…!_

 _Fue interrumpido por una fuerte cachetada. Mei lloraba mientras veía al muchacho rebelde ¿Acaso ese jovencito de catorce años era su hijo? ¿Qué pasó con el Vegeta de antes?_

— _Te desconozco_ — _dijo Mei con voz entrecortada_ —. _Creí que no serías como tu padre, pero me equivoqué._

 _Eso era lo que más le fastidiaba, ver a su madre llorar; ya se estaba hartando ante esa actitud tan pesimista._

— _Perdón por no ser como Tarble_ — _espetó Vegeta con sarcasmo_ — _¡Pero, tampoco soy como mi padre! ¿Sabes por qué no me gusta estar aquí?_ — _Mei no respondió_ — _es simple, madre. Estoy exasperado de ti, de tus reprimendas, de tus llantos… ¡Demonios! ¡Lo haces todo el tiempo y ya estoy harto de tu debilidad! Me… me asquea verte así._

 _Mei seguía sin decir nada. Su hijo tenía toda la razón, debía hacer algo, comenzando en cambiar esa forma de ser muy deprimente; lo tenía que intentar por Vegeta… y también por Tarble._

— _Discúlpame, Vegeta, por favor…_

— _Madre, no hagas eso_ — _le pidió_ — _solo quiero que seas la de antes. Tú pones de tu parte y yo pondré de la mía._

 _Vegeta vio una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Mei, se alegró mucho, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan alegre. A partir de ese momento todo iba a cambiar…_

…

—… seguimos viviendo en esa mansión otro año más. Luego nos mudamos a un departamento localizado en la metrópoli de la capital del norte.

— ¿Después?— preguntó la ojiazul extasiada.

Por fin, Vegeta la miró, sus ojos negros se clavaron en los de su mujer, azules, con tal devoción que transmitía una profunda empatía.

—Después de dos años, te conocí…

…

 _Vegeta entró a la oficina sin antes llamar a la puerta, eso no había sido necesario, la secretaria le había dicho que el director ya lo estaba esperando. Una vez adentro, un semblante de desconcierto surcó en su rostro. El lugar estaba muy desordenado, había un mueble en el centro que impedía el paso hacia el escritorio._

— _¿Remodelará la oficina?_ — _preguntó Vegeta tratando de hacerse pasar entre los muebles estorbosos._

 _El director estaba guardando unos libros dentro de una caja de cartón. Cuando escuchó la voz del muchacho, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para recibirlo con amabilidad._

— _¡Vegeta!_ — _dijo dándole un apretón de manos_ — _Sobre tu pregunta ¡Oh, no, no, no! Solo pondré un mueble_ — _Expuso el hombre entre carcajadas._

— _No tiene más espacio_ — _argumentó Vegeta haciendo un panorama por todo el lugar._

— _Bueno, pensaba ponerlo ahí_ — _el director le señaló una esquina._

— _Cubrirá la ventana._

— _Cierto, pero aun así me conformo con la que tengo atrás_ — _dijo el director sin importancia._

 _Vegeta ya no dijo nada más, cruzó la habitación y se detuvo frente a la ventana._

 _La escuela era muy adaptable; los edificios de los salones eran altos y grandes, cada uno pintado de diferente color para destacar a las especialidades; la cafetería estaba repleta de estudiantes, ya era hora del recreo, y la mayoría se sentaban en unas mesas de forma redondas con sombrillitas clavadas en el centro para evitar los rayos del sol; un poco más lejos, se encontraban las canchas de fútbol y de básquet, eso era esencial para una escuela._

 _Vegeta miraba a los estudiantes con aire aburrido. Reconoció que algunos de ellos se convertirían en sus futuros compañeros de clases. Después de unos segundos, alguien le había llamado la atención. Sentada, bajo un árbol, se encontraba una chica; tenía el cabello azul, y aunque no podía advertir muy bien desde la oficina, estaba seguro de que los ojos también tenían el mismo color. Sin darse cuenta, Vegeta había dibujado una indescriptible sonrisa. El director se había posicionado a su lado._

— _¿Qué te parece la escuela, muchacho?_

— _Como en todo, me da lo mismo_ — _respondió Vegeta bruscamente sin dejar de mirar detrás de la ventana._

 _El director enfocó su vista en la misma dirección que la del muchacho, y notó que este miraba a Bulma Briefs, entre curioso y divertido._

— _Es una muy buena opción para comenzar una amistad_ — _opinó el hombre con una sonrisa._

 _Vegeta giró la cabeza para verlo y luego le preguntó con un semblante confuso…_

— _¿De qué habla?_ — _demandó._

 _El director volvió a sonreír, y usando una voz paternal le explicó a su nuevo alumno…_

— _Es una de las mejores estudiantes que cuenta este colegio… bueno, lo era…_ — _Vegeta escuchó en como las últimas palabras fueron dichas en un tono de voz triste_ — _… su padre murió hace tres meses_ — _arguyó…_ — _motivo que provocó que se desocupara de sus deberes educativos. Siempre está sola, algunas veces la veo llorando y en las últimas semanas mis colegas la han estado mandando aquí, con reporte_ — _el director soltó un profundo suspiro_ —. _La confianza que ella se tenía, flaqueó._

 _Vegeta regresó la mirada hacia esa chica que le había llamado la atención, frunció más el ceño. Un rastro de burla y arrogancia aparecieron en su rostro._

— _Patética_ — _masculló con desprecio._

— _Usted pasó por eso_ — _argumentó el director apaciblemente sin alterarse ante la ofensa del joven._

 _Vegeta chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto, indignado ante esa comparación no pudo compartir la opinión de su director. La chica ante sus ojos también había perdido a un ser querido, pero eso no quería decir que…_

— _¡_ _Yo jamás sucumbí a esas acciones!_ — _bramó, su ceño volvió a endurecerse._

— _¿Te refieres a llorar y alejarte de las personas?_ — _preguntó el director mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, al no tener respuesta, continuó hablando con fingido pesar_ — _. Ella necesita de alguien que la ayude… un amigo tal vez._

 _Vegeta entendió la indirecta del director._

— _¡Hmp! No vine aquí para hacer amigos, no tengo tiempo para eso._

— _Muchacho…_ — _El hombre alargó su brazo para tomar el hombro de Vegeta, y con una amplia sonrisa continuó_ —... _el tiempo es esencial para todo, aprovéchalo…_

…

—Eso fue lo que pensé de ti cuando te vi por primera vez.

Bulma no dijo nada, con lentitud se acercó a Vegeta y lo abrazó.

El clima era frío; las nubes, cargadas de agua, amenazaban en romperse; el viento azotaba las ramas de los árboles provocando un sonido prominente; y la aparición de un relámpago rompía la armoniosa resonancia de la cascada.

Vegeta acariciaba, con las yemas de los dedos, el rostro de su mujer descendiendo hasta el cuello.

— ¿Y tu cadena?— preguntó Ouiji al no sentir el collar con el zafiro incrustado.

—No quise traerla por el miedo a perderla— respondió Bulma acercándose más a él— Vegeta, te amo demasiado.

Vegeta la tomó por las caderas y la besó vorazmente. La lengua de él penetró en ella, siendo mordida inmediatamente. Se quitó la sudadera en un zarandeo dejando a la vista su musculoso torso. Con una mano, el joven rodeó la cintura de la chica y con la otra le levantaba la falda. Colocó a su mujer, rápidamente, sobre sus muslos. Estaba muy enardecido, y su mano estuvo muy pronto en el interior de una húmeda grieta, mientras que Bulma se despojaba de su blusa entre gemidos. Vegeta, sin dejar de amasar el clítoris empapado de los jugos femeninos, se bajó el pans junto con la ropa interior dejando salir su prominente erección.

Al sentir el pene deslizándose en su vientre, Bulma soltó un gemido producto de una leve contracción en su sexo. Llevó su mano hacia el inferior y con su pulgar comenzó a apretar el orificio del pene. Vegeta gruñó, el desliz en su miembro se hizo prominente provocando una bestial sensación; sin compasión, pellizcaba el clítoris con fuerza y rapidez. Ambos amantes se masturbaban mutua y destempladamente.

Vegeta sacó sus dedos de la vagina tomando a la chica de la cintura para acomodarla bajo de él. Le arrancó las bragas, le levantó las piernas y se las puso alrededor de su cadera; mientras ella se desabrochaba el sujetador para hacer surgir dos soberbios pechos erectos que él se puso a chupar y mordisquear alternativamente. Y sin más espera, hizo penetrar su ardiente miembro en la vagina. Inmediatamente ella se echó a gritar.

— ¡Ayyy, sí!— gimió la ojiazul.

Empujó sus caderas contra él para profundizar las embestidas.

— ¡Qué bien lo haces!—dijo Vegeta con voz gutural.

Ouiji sacó su pene y en ese instante unos ojos azules completamente enfurecidos se clavaron en los suyos. La quería torturar de placer.

—No… no me hagas… esto…—pedía ella entre jadeos.

Vegeta dibujó una sonrisa burlona, aproximó su pene a la vagina entreabierta de la ojiazul, quien se estremeció ante esa proximidad. El miembro penetró hasta los testículos y volvió a salir para volver a entrar como un pistón.

Bulma movía las caderas como una endemoniada, puso un dedo en su entrada, tomando a la vez el pene de Vegeta cuya erección aumentó bajo esa caricia. Él puso sus manos debajo de los glúteos de la fémina que se crispaban con una fuerza increíble. Pronto, la agitación de los dos fue extrema, sus respiraciones se hizo jadeante. La ojiazul soltó un grito como una condenada y se retorció entre convulsiones cuando Vegeta liberó, dentro de su vientre, semen.

Hacía mucho frio, pero a ellos no les importaba. Bulma sintió que Vegeta salía de ella, era su oportunidad. Se levantó y a la vez se quitó la estorbosa falda, pudo advertir que él compartía la ansiedad que le producía verlo. Teniendo a su hombre acostado en la espesa hierba, podía llevar las riendas del sexo tal y como ella quería. Se sentó sobre el torso masculino dándole a él la espalda y empezó a estrujar el duro y erecto pene entre sus manos, mientras que él le metía un dedo en la vagina. Luego, la ojiazul se acostó, posicionando su cabeza en el miembro, entre las piernas; sus glúteos al aire, hizo que su cuerpo cayera sobre él. Vegeta levantó su rostro lo bastante para mantenerlo a la altura del sexo femenino. Las rodillas de la chica acabaron apoyándose sobre los hombros de él.

Bulma volvió a tomar el duro y erecto pene y lo apretó en su mano, comenzó a moverlo de arriba y abajo. Sintió las caderas de su hombre que se mecían hacia los lados, ante esa acción apretó con más fuerza el miembro. Escuchó a Vegeta que, desde lo más profundo de la garganta, se le escapaba un ronco gemido. Bulma se inclinó, colocó los labios alrededor del pene y chupó de forma vacilante, deslizando la lengua por la punta.

—Arg, Bulma—gruñó Vegeta a la vez que le daba una fuerte nalgada a su mujer.

La ojiazul abría y cerraba los ojos sin dejar de chupar. Tener el pene de Vegeta dentro de su boca era un deleite, completamente se sentía en otra dimensión; Era duro y blando a la vez, espléndidamente sabroso, salado y suave. Introdujo su boca hasta el fondo y lo escuchó gemir, volvió a girar la lengua alrededor de la punta, y él arqueó y levantó las caderas. Chupó más fuerte y pasó la lengua por la punta de esa impresionante erección. Empujó con fuerza y sintió el miembro en el fondo de su garganta, y luego en los labios otra vez. Chupó cada vez más deprisa, empujando cada vez más hondo y girando la lengua alrededor.

—Vegeta, déjate ir— le pidió completamente excitada.

Ouiji soltó un sonoro gruñido, llegando al límite, se quedó inmóvil; apenas lo había hecho la inundó el rostro con su semen. Bulma sintió un líquido caliente y salado deslizándose por su garganta, comenzó a chupar con desespero los fluidos que se habían esparcido por la pelvis.

Caía la noche y permanecieron en esa extraordinaria posición. Levantado por los aires el trasero de Bulma, representaba para Vegeta una plegaria todopoderosa a causa de la extrema perfección de esas dos nalgas, angostas y delicadas, profundamente tajadas. Ante sus ojos, podía apreciar los labios mayores y menores inflamados por la excitación, y mojados de flujo lubricante. Deslizó su nariz por el sexo de la ojiazul, arriba y abajo, muy suavemente, con mucha delicadeza. Llevó su boca a ese sitio y con su lengua lamió esos jugos femeninos exquisitamente de un sabor ácido...pero suave y agradable. El cuerpo de ella se arqueó y se convulsionó al contacto de su lengua. Siguió torturándola con la lengua una y otra vez, Bulma casi pierde la conciencia de sí misma. Vegeta la oyó gemir mientras le introducía un dedo, moviendo y trazando un amplio círculo, expandiéndose, empujándolo; su lengua siguió el compás del dedo alrededor del clítoris. Bulma gimió, era demasiado, y se dejó ir. El orgasmo se apoderó de ella perdiendo todo pensamiento coherente, se retorció por dentro una y otra vez. Un último grito, y su mundo se desmoronó desapareciendo de su vista el bosque; la fuerza del clímax anuló y vació toda incoherencia de su mente. Aún no habían terminado…

Cambiaron su extravagante posición, una vez más, ella era la sometida. Vegeta la besó con rabia al momento que la masturbaba, las piernas de la fémina se abrieron dándole libre acceso a que continuara con las ardientes caricias. Bulma le tocaba sus cabellos lisos, y lo besaba afectuosamente apagando sus gemidos que reclamaban salir.

Mientras tanto, el cielo se había puesto totalmente oscuro y con la noche, caían ligeras gotas de lluvia. El descenso de agua de la cascada empezaba un ruido majestuoso dominado por el estruendo vigoroso del trueno, y los lejanos relámpagos dejaban ver, como si fuera de día, los dos cuerpos desnudos.

La tortura ya era demasiada, Bulma gimió sonoramente, un grito agudo que violentaba continuamente las orejas de él; gritos que para ellos se enlazaban, siempre, a sus deseos más violentos. Vegeta llevó su boca a uno de esos redondos e hinchados senos, tomando entre sus dientes el endurecido pezón. Bulma gimió ante el divino dolor que le provocaba las caricias de su amor.

—Ve… Vegeta ¡Métemelo!— imploraba desesperadamente— no… puedo… más.

—No comas ansias, mujer— le dijo al dejar su boca de esos suculentos pechos.

Él se apretaba contra ella con el corazón palpitante y la miraba con los ojos fijos. Acercó su pene al sexo de la ojiazul y comenzó a acariciar esa zona.

—No… no me hagas… esto, métemelo, maldito.

Un instante después, Vegeta se precipitó, otra vez, contra los senos de la ojiazul sin hacer caso de las perdiciones de ella. Su miembro permaneció en el umbral, cosquilleando el clítoris.

— ¡Ya, Vegeta! ¡Métemelo de una maldita vez!—sollozó.

Pero el miembro permanecía fuera. Ella volvió a gemir, parecía desesperada. Vegeta se alejó un poco de la ojiazul, tomó su pene erecto y lo introdujo violentamente en la húmeda cavidad de su mujer; comenzó a penetrarla brutalmente hasta la matriz. Bulma, loca de excitación y voluptuosidad, arqueó la espalda a la vez que enterraba sus uñas en los hombros de él. Esa acción enardeció a Vegeta, motivo por el cual empezó a menearse rápidamente, impactando progresivamente sus testículos contra los glúteos de la ojiazul. Salvajes embestidas provocó que el orgasmo de Bulma fuera divino, quebrándola por dentro, el grueso miembro que no retrocedió ni un palmo fuera de su vagina, llena hasta el fondo, saturada de semen.

La fuerza de los latidos del corazón no se calmó de sus pechos, deseosos de más, con los cuerpos mojados y enfebrecidos. Aún seguían unidos.

Bulma apretó, y un terrible temblor recorrió su cuerpo totalmente inmovilizado. Vegeta la tomó de las caderas y comenzó a empujarla contra su pelvis. Él, completamente impetuoso, hacía entrar y salir su pene con violencia en medio de esos glúteos deleitosos, cuyos músculos crujían y chocaban entre sus colosales testículos. La ojiazul estrujó con tanta fuerza que una sacudida más violenta distendió en el cuerpo de él; sintió el semen chorrear, otra vez, en el interior de su sexo. Vegeta soltó a su mujer y cayó postrado por el tormentoso gozo, secó el sudor que perlaba su frente para luego acercarla y abrazarla con suma posesión.

La lluvia borraba cualquier evidencia de sudor y secreción de ambos sexos. Una fuerte brisa sacudió a los cuerpos desnudos provocando un despertar al trance emocional que pasaron los amantes. Después de un largo rato dejó de llover, el clima se hizo más ameno.

—Debemos volver al campamento—dijo Bulma con voz quebrada, en su rostro surcó un brillo de emoción—. Creo que no fue buena idea hacerlo aquí y con lluvia. Otra vez me estoy enfermando y mi ropa está mojada.

—Busca dentro de mi pans, hay una cápsula— habló Vegeta quitando sus brazos alrededor de la chica.

Bulma obedeció, buscó entre los bolsillos y encontró una cápsula, la accionó y la lanzó al suelo. Una vez que el humo se había dispersado, apareció un mueble con cinco compartimientos. La ojiazul comenzó a abrir los cajones uno por uno, hasta que vio algo de su agrado: ropa deportiva seca y calientita; no le importó que fuera para hombre. Los dos chicos se vistieron rápidamente, para luego dirigirse al campamento. Esa noche se convertiría en otro recuerdo inolvidable.

* * *

 **31 páginas y 12,636 palabras (sin contar las negritas) convirtiendo este capítulo en el más largo :D**

 **En serio que lamento la tardanza. Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado este 19° capitulo, sé que muchos lo esperaban con ansias y ojalá que haya cumplido con sus perspectivas. Me gustaría aclarar que mi forma de redacción es y seguirá siendo (hasta ahorita)** **"extradiegético"** **me siento más cómoda así, considerándome una** **narradora omnisciente** **; espero y me comprendan :)**

 **Nizle883 gracias por tu interés y con una gran dicha responderé a tus preguntas:**

 **¿En qué te inspiras para escribir una historia? R= Mmm hay muchas cosas. Debo aclarar que esta historia ya la tenía escrita desde hace como 5 años, abarcando solo 23 hojas. Cuando decidí publicarlo en esta página tuve que cambiar muchísimos aspectos, personajes, ambientes, y los más difícil, la redacción (siendo antes** **"Homodiegético"** **). Respondiendo a tu pregunta, caminar en la calle con los audífonos puestos y observar hasta el más mínimo detalle que se me presente en el día, las ideas, por una extraña razón, fluyen dentro de mi cabeza (como a Vegeta en el cap 18) los recuerdos, los libros que he leído, hasta las letras de las canciones… ¡todo eso me inspira! ;)**

 **¿Cuál ha sido el capítulo más difícil y fácil de escribir? R= El cap. más difícil, mmm yo diría que el 9°, ya que no sabía cómo comenzarlo, desarrollarlo y terminarlo. No llegó ninguna inspiración para mí y escribí solo por escribir. Un error que no se ha repetido en otro capítulo. Y el cap. más fácil y me atrevo a decir que es uno de mis favoritos es el 4°, por la sencilla razón de que fue un reto para mí ya que fue la primera vez que me puse en los zapatos de los personajes (siempre lo hago pero este fue por mucho, el más sencillito). Por un momento tuve que ser Bulma, imaginarme a mi padre muerto y ser la causante de "esa muerte". Con Vegeta no fue tan difícil porque yo soy así XD es decir que no me gusta que las personas se compadezcan a sí mismas, y tampoco soy buena en las consolaciones. Irónicamente soy una chica sensible ;)**

 **Hasta ahorita ¿Cuál ha sido tu parte favorita? R= Mi parte favorita ¡Caramba! Está muy difícil, tengo varias pero te pongo tres. La primera: hay una que me gustó como quedó y en cierto modo volví a ser Vegeta; es en el cap. 7° cuando nuestro protagonista visita a su papá en la cárcel (ahí se dicen muchas cosas). Segundo: el cap. 13° donde Bulma y Vegeta están en el centro comercial (hay un dato interesante ya que ese fragmento estaba destinada a ser parte del cap. 9°, pero finalmente decidí ponerlo en donde actualmente está). Tercero: cap. 18° cuando Broly narra la historia de terror XD**

 **¿Cuál fue el capítulo que más te gustó escribir? R= La que más me gustó escribir, no me lo tomes a mal pero aquí está mi respuesta: ¡Todos! Porque cuando escribo, estoy inspirada e infinitas emociones emanan en mí, y siempre cuando termino un capitulo me siento satisfecha con mi trabajo. Comienzo el cap. ¡Felicidad! Lo finalizo ¡Felicidad absoluta! Así que todos me han gustado en escribir (Excepto el cap. 9° XD)**

 **¿Cuánto te tardas en escribir un capítulo? R= Depende. Desde el 1° hasta el 8° me tomó tres horas en terminar cada uno. Del 9° al 12° casi dos semanas cada uno. 13° y 14° doce horas aproximadamente. Del 15° al 19°, más de un mes ya que los estoy dejando largos ¡No sé porqué! Y aparte la escuela, no tenía tiempo para seguir escribiendo. Sin contratiempos y con suma inspiración, me tardaría tres días en escribir un capitulo de 9000 palabras y 23 hojas en Word, más un día para corregir las faltas ortográficas y revisarlo minuciosamente. (Aunque a veces no tiene caso ya que siempre se me tiene que pasar una letra, coma, signo etc. XD)**

 **Gracias por las preguntas, y si alguien más quiere saber cosas así, no duden en interrogar (Ya sea aquí, PM, página de facebook. Etc)**

 **Agradecimientos a: ina minina, Jesswinch, 30lucasTaylor, GabyFlowers1342, Kyojuanime, naomigomiz (aquí si hay más de VxB), celestia carito, RinPink Susaiyajin, marialaurajs (Gracias por la historia ;) y espero que te haya gustado leerla aquí), LDSG89 (sobre el cap largo, no sé como comenzó, de repente empecé a escribirlos largos XD sé que tardo en actualizar pero ahorita tengo muchos pendientes y ojalá no interfieran en mi tiempo que le guardo a este fic ¡Claro que escribiré la historia tal y como mi abuela me la contó! Lo publicaré en mi página de facebook; para describir el bosque, tú misma lo dijiste ;) tuve que transportarme en uno. Hasta luego) Mary Pattinson, Adriana (¡Claro que seguiré con el fic!) Paula, Elizabeth Ruiz, Nizle883, Juniver (eres una chica astuta) bunny-bulma, anónima (que releyó todo el fic, gracias) Brenda Guerrero, CamilaBrief, Paola Z y Kellydaza.**

 **También infinitas gracias a los que me siguieron y tienen como Favoritos a este fic :3**

 **Mackenzie Monyer les desea una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo 2016**

 **Besos y abrazos :***

 **20/12/15**


	21. Chapter 21

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor, Akira Toriyama.

Capítulo 21

"Redención"

" _Hay tres cosas difíciles de hacer: Guardar un secreto, perdonar y aprovechar el tiempo" Benjamín Franklin._

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la leve armonía que hizo eco dentro de la cabina. Las puertas se deslizaron y salió precipitadamente del ascensor con la certeza de encontrase con Ouiji. A pesar de tener un semblante tranquilo, la ansiedad de su cuerpo delataba su nerviosismo; trataba de relajarse y serenarse, tenía que mostrarse como la mujer fuerte e intrépida que tiempo atrás había sido. Siguió caminando por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al fondo donde subió las escaleras que conducía al _lobby_. Al entrar a la pequeña estancia, se percató que ignoraba en donde se localizaba la oficina de Vegeta. Las pocas veces que había visitado la empresa solo conoció la sala de juntas, la oficina de Bardock y el _lobby_ donde ella se encontraba. Bulma maldijo por lo bajo, sin más remedio tuvo que preguntarle a la secretaria. Lemlia la reconoció de inmediato, y con su inusual amabilidad la condujo hacia la oficina de Ouiji. Tuvieron que caminar por otro pasillo mucho más estrecho y oscurecido, que daba un aspecto tétrico y añoso; no había puertas ni ventanas, mucho menos cuartos de intendencia. Era irrebatible que Vegeta había tomado la decisión de arraigarse en una zona muy solitaria; él prefirió trabajar en aislamiento antes que usar la oficina de su padre. Ambas mujeres se detuvieron frente a una puerta grande y de color ocre con la perilla de un tono ambarino. La secretaria estaba a punto de tocar, pero Bulma la detuvo a tiempo diciéndole que ella lo haría. Lemlia se vio muy agradecida por eso, así que dio las gracias y caminó con pasos veloces directo a su zona de trabajo. Claramente la ojiazul especuló que nadie en esta empresa le gustaba tratar con el joven Ouiji. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, soltó un profundo suspiro mientras acercaba su mano a la perilla. Ya estaba ahí, así que no había marcha atrás; repitiéndose a sí misma que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo mejor para ella… y también para Bunny. Sacrificaría mucho, pero ganaría demasiado. Era el precio que tenía que pagar ante las estupideces que había hecho en los últimos días; de tan solo recordarlo, una enorme ola llena de vergüenza se extendía por todo su ser. Aún le dolía, su corazón seguía sin sanar la herida que Vegeta le inculcó con esas humillantes palabras de rechazo. La punzada ardía todavía, como si tuviera una daga clavada en su pecho y que en cada milisegundo se hundía más en su interior. Sabía perfectamente que tomaría mucho tiempo en que sus heridas de dolor se cicatrizaran gracias al olvido; esa era la incógnita: ¿Olvidarlo sería lo mejor? Su respuesta: ¡No! No sería una buena opción a estimar, como tampoco dejar de amarlo, mucho menos odiarlo. Estaba segura que Ouiji tuvo sus motivos para tomar esa execrable decisión, muy difícil por cierto. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque pudo ver la verdad en esos ojos negros azabaches, los cuales eran casi imposibles de leer. Lo conocía perfectamente, referente a esa personalidad y a esos sentimientos ocultos tan propios de él. Y por esos y otros motivos incalculables, se negaba a odiarlo; sin embargo, se debatía del amor que aún le tenía con tanto afán.

…

 _Bulma salió del laboratorio dispuesta a asistir a su siguiente clase. Estaba consciente de su inmadurez; decirle a Vegeta la más grande de las blasfemias. ¡Qué idiotez! En las últimas horas no había hecho otra cosa más que derrumbarse y compadecerse de ella misma. Era comprensible esa tristeza e ira interna que la embargaba más y más. El día anterior había recibido esas dolorosas declaraciones por parte de Ouiji como un bofetón, pensando con desesperación que era solo una broma de pésimo gusto, pero… no resultó ser así. Fue demasiado para ella, tanto, que echó a la mierda su orgullo para suplicarle a Vegeta que no la dejara; le reclamó, le lloró, lo golpeó... ¡Se derrumbó frente a él! De solo recordar ese suceso la vergüenza y el repugno la abrumaban por completo; ella era una mujer fuerte: "La gran Bulma Brief"._

 _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio pasar a Vegeta que se dirigía a la cafetería, perdiéndose entre un tumulto de estudiantes que se precipitaban con destino a sus respectivas aulas. Reprimiendo su curiosidad, caminó con pasos veloces hacia su salón de clases. Cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, se encontró con un pizarrón colgado en la pared lleno de anuncios, entre ellos solicitudes de practicantes dispuestos a ofrecer un servicio a empresas ubicadas en las capitales oeste, sur y norte. ¡Eso era lo que tenía que hacer! Era su oportunidad. Desvío su camino hacia las oficinas de intercambios y servicios. La consumía una infinita emoción, estaba tan distraída que casi chocaba contra su compañero y amigo._

— _¡Yam! Hola— saludó Bulma con las mejillas sonrojadas._

 _La posición en cómo se encontraban era muy prometedora para ella. Yamcha la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura, con suma posesión, mientras que la ojiazul lo sujetaba por los hombros; ambos rostros estaban a unos escasos centímetros de distancia. Bulma se separó rápidamente de él._

— _Hola—Yamcha no pudo ocultar su leve emoción al tener a la ojiazul muy cerca de su cuerpo._

 _Bulma se sentía muy nerviosa, la mirada de Yamcha hacia ella la hacía sentirse muy incómoda._

— _¿Asistirás a clases? —preguntó, fingiendo mucha naturalidad._

— _Pues… sí. ¿Tú no?_

— _Tengo algo importante que hacer—estaba a punto de irse, pero en esos momentos recordó a alguien—. Por cierto, Yam. ¿Sabes por qué no vino Zangya?_

 _Ahora los papeles se invirtieron. Yamcha abrió enormemente los ojos ante la sorpresiva pregunta de Bulma. Titubeante, se movía con cierto nerviosismo desde su lugar pensando en una respuesta que fuese muy convincente para la ojiazul._

— _No tengo idea—respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Bulma bufó. Su cabeza estaba hecho un caos que no pudo percatarse, con anticipación, de la ausencia de Zangya._

— _Tal vez Milk lo sepa—se dijo a ella misma —. En fin, necesito que le digas al profesor que estaré en coordinación._

 _Yamcha solo pudo asentir. Sintió un poco de pena por Bulma porque ella ignoraba que Zangya quiso mostrarle unos documentos con un contenido horroroso. Sacudió perceptiblemente la cabeza recuperando su gesto inicial._

— _No hay problema, Brief._

— _Gracias._

 _Sin perder más el tiempo, se dirigió en dirección a las oficinas de coordinación. Al llegar, no se encontró a mucha gente. El sector era una estancia ancha y larga, con un estrecho pasillo en medio, donde a los lados se dividían unos pequeños cuartos con paredes de vidrio teniendo una buena vista del interior de las oficinas; en cada esquina se hallaba un aire acondicionador, e insertados en el techo dos apliques que iluminaban el lugar; al fondo del pasillo se encontraba una puerta que conducía a la dirección. Sin advertir un solo estudiante, se adentró a la oficina de "Intercambios y colaboración académica". La persona a cargo era una joven mujer de cabello y ojos negros, muy bella; que vestía una camisa rosa que combinaba con un saco y una falda gris. Bulma, al no verla ocupada, se dirigió a ella._

— _Disculpe, me gustaría meter mi solicitud de servicio social._

 _La mujer, llamada Annin, la miró de pies a cabeza sobre sus lentes de montura cuadrada; le hizo un ademán con la mano a la joven para señalarle una silla. Bulma asintió y tomó asiento frente a ella._

— _¿De qué semestre eres? —preguntó Annin a la vez que presionaba con dedos veloces el teclado, sin dejar de ver la pantalla de la computadora._

— _Tercero._

— _Un momento por favor—acto seguido, Annin abrió un cajón de su escritorio, y sacó un objeto rectangular, gris y delgado—. Puedes checar la lista de convenios y decirme la empresa en dónde te gustaría llevar a cabo tu servicio— le dijo al enseñarle una tableta electrónica con una larga lista de nombres de personas morales._

 _Bulma asió la tableta, y con su dedo índice hizo deslizar la lista creada desde una base de datos. No tardó mucho en elegir. Le dio clic a la opción final y le entregó la tableta a la coordinadora. Ésta la tomó y se dispuso a hacer el proceso._

— _¿Nombre y apellido?_

— _Bulma Brief._

 _Al momento de que Annin tecleó el nombre y el apellido de Bulma en el ordenador, automáticamente se abrió una nueva ventana mostrando una solicitud de servicios con los datos de ella y también de la empresa._

— _Puedes checar si tus referencias están bien— dijo la mujer luego de poner la tableta electrónica sobre su escritorio._

 _Bulma revisó minuciosamente el contenido._

— _Todo en orden—anunció después de unos segundos._

 _La secretaria asintió. A lado del escritorio se escuchó el sonido de la impresora, la mujer tomó los papeles, los engrapó y se los entregó a Bulma._

— _El primer formato es tu carta de presentación — explicaba a la ojiazul— con la cual tendrás que presentarte a la empresa, y entregarla a recursos humanos o a la persona que se encarga en entrevistar a los practicantes—Bulma asintió, poniendo mucha atención a las instrucciones de Annin —. El siguiente formato es tu seguro de vida y la de evaluación…_

— _¿Evaluación?_

— _Sí—respondió Annin un poco molesta por ser interrumpida —, donde la persona que estará a tu cargo evaluará tu desempeño y las actividades que realizarás en la empresa. Es evaluación recíproca._

— _¿O sea qué yo también la evaluaré? —Annin frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de Bulma. Ella decidió explicarse mejor—. Me refiero a la persona que vaya a estar a mi cargo._

— _A la empresa en general—respondió la coordinadora —. La solicitud ya fue enviada por correo electrónico. Entre hoy y mañana te enviaremos un e-mail donde te indicaremos el día que tienes que ir a la empresa con los papeles que te di para la entrevista._

 _Las facciones de Bulma se tornaron confusas ante la última palabra de Annin._

— _Solo haré mi servicio—aclaró la ojiazul sin poder ocultar su molestia —. No tengo intención en ser empleada en ese lugar._

 _La coordinadora de intercambios miró a la chica con cara de pocos amigos, le resultaba muy irritable su insolente y vulgar actitud._

— _Son las condiciones de esa empresa inculcadas a los jóvenes estudiantes para que puedan hacer su servicio social. No aceptan a cualquier estudiante— arguyó Annin dando énfasis en las últimas palabras._

— _Tiene sentido—bufó Bulma abstraída en sus pensamientos, inmóvil, como si estuviese cavilando sus posibilidades; posteriormente volvió a dirigirse a la coordinadora—. Una pregunta, faltaría a clases por unos meses, ¿me justificarían mis faltas de asistencia?_

— _Claro, pero tendrás que reponerlas en un curso durante las vacaciones._

— _Sí, está bien._

 _La escuela era lo que menos le importaba. Hacer su servicio en la empresa Ouison era una muy buena estrategia para restablecerse en su corporación. La recuperaría, y ya no dependería de nadie; ni de Bunny, ni de Bardock… y mucho menos de Vegeta. No sería nada fácil, Corporación Cápsula formaba parte de la compañía de los Son, gracias a Bunny. A pesar de que a ella en un principio no le molestó la decisión de su madre, ahora más que nunca ya no estaba dispuesta en dejar SU empresa en manos ajenas. Los documentos que sostenía en sus manos se sentían como una gran roca, una carga inmensa para ella; tenía la sensación de estar cayendo dentro de un abismo sin fin, siendo llevada hacia el arduo deber de la responsabilidad. No podía retroceder, por más que quería no podía hacerlo; algo se lo impedía._

》 _Lo hago por nosotros, papá_ _《_

 _Ya era decisivo. Ejercería su servicio en la empresa Ouison, donde requeriría la experiencia suficiente y así tener la capacidad necesaria para poder dirigir su C.C. sin ningún problema. Bardock no tendría por qué negarse en entregarle el control absoluto de su compañía, así que eso no le preocupaba demasiado._

 _Regresando a su realidad, se levantó de la silla para luego agradecer a la coordinadora por el servicio recibido. Salió de intercambios con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro, pero aun así estaba muy conforme con su decisión. Al cruzar el pasillo escuchó la voz del director. Pudo vislumbrarlo al momento que él salía de su oficina mientras platicaba con Ouiji. No pudo evitarlo, le dio un escalofrío en cuanto lo vio._

—… _Hablé con su madre sobre esto y ella no está de acuerdo—le decía el director a Vegeta, se pudo notar una leve preocupación en ese tono de voz._

— _Hmp, no requiero del permiso de nadie—espetó el muchacho entre dientes_ — _. Solo estoy avisando._

 _El director suspiró derrotado._

— _Ve con mi secretaria para que te justifique el resto del semestre._

— _¿Eso es todo?_

— _Sí._

 _Vegeta giró sobre sus talones, miró por encima de su hombro y visualizó al señor director._

— _Gracias._

 _Bulma abrió los ojos como platos sorprendiéndose del sincero agradecimiento; algo imposible de creer viniendo de Vegeta. Esperó que ambos se perdieran de su vista para así poder salir de las oficinas…_

…

Lo irónico en querer cambiar su actitud, fue que no pudo negarse a la invitación de Churai de ir en un antro para "ahogar las penas". ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando cuando aceptó ir a ese lugar? Meneó su cabeza en desgana, como si quisiera alejar esos pensamientos vergonzosos. Aún seguía su mano puesta en la perilla, sin perder más el tiempo, jaló de ella y empujó la puerta hacia adelante y se adentró a la oficina. Lo primero que Bulma notó fue un cautivante olor a lavanda, era muy exquisito y refinado. La sala era enorme para su sorpresa, iluminada gracias a un gran ventanal donde se infiltraba una luz tenue que inducia un ambiente compungido. Las paredes y el techo eran de un color burdeos obscuro que combinaban armoniosamente con el suelo de madera. A los lados, dos enormes muebles con repisas donde había una extensa pila de libros y carpetas de todos los tamaños y colores. Por último, a cuatro metros frente a la puerta, un largo y ornamentado escritorio se acoplaba perfectamente con las sillas para las visitas, y una en particular.

Bulma solo pudo visualizar los cabellos en punta de Vegeta ya que el respaldo de la silla cubría completamente su cuerpo; era obvio que Ouiji estaba de espaldas y miraba detrás del ventanal. La chica cerró la puerta provocando un golpe seco, deseando que eso fuera suficiente para hacerle saber de su llegada. Después de unos eternos segundos, la voz grosera y severa de Ouiji hizo respingar a la ojiazul.

—Di lo que tengas que decir—demandó con desprecio sin siquiera voltearse—. ¡Y qué sea rápido!

Ante esa actitud tan grosera, Bulma trotó hasta estar muy cerca del escritorio. Poniendo una pose en jarras y, volviendo a adoptar su peculiar carácter, bramó:

— ¡¿Puedes tan siquiera voltear a verme, grosero?!

El cuerpo de Vegeta se tensó al oír esa voz tan condenadamente familiar, era la primera vez que sentía punzaditas en el estomago provocando que se ruborizara. Nunca pasó por su mente que ella vendría a verlo hasta la empresa, motivo por el cual aún seguía anonadado, sorprendido… feliz. Giró su silla para corroborar si no estaba soñando o si su oído estaba mal de audición: ninguna de las dos cosas. Su mujer radiaba una envidiable belleza con esa ropa muy presentable; la encontró un poco irreconocible con ese semblante firme e intimidante que intuía peligro. ¿Esa era su Bulma? Los tiernos ojos azules dejaron de ser esos mares transparentes que eran muy sencillos de leer, para luego pasar a ser dos rendijas cargadas de dureza y sensatez. Definitivamente su decisión había hecho un efecto en ella, ya fuese malo o bueno; era comprensible, pero insólito.

—Bulma—susurró. Al escucharse, recuperó su típica seriedad y porte imperturbable—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Voy a hacer mi servicio en esta empresa— dijo ella sin más.

Bulma lo observó con cierta suspicacia y profunda ímpetu. Una carga de adrenalina la envolvió en el instante en que Vegeta clavó sus ojos en los de ella. La joven se inquietó ante esa mirada, le era muy difícil saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Ouiji en esos momentos; no demostraba emoción alguna en ese inmutado rostro.

Vegeta sonrió para sus adentros, pudo notar que la afectuosa esencia de su Bulma no estaba extinta del todo. Decidió hacer una prueba para asegurarse.

—Y se puede saber, ¿quién ya te autorizó? —preguntó Ouiji con arrogancia, y torció los labios para formar una sonrisa despectiva.

Un desagradable rubor tiñó el pálido rostro de Bulma, aún con su pose en jarras, intimidaba a Vegeta lanzándole una mirada totalmente furiosa. Tuvo que hacer un mayor esfuerzo para no perder la compostura e ignorar las burlas de Ouiji; contó mentalmente hasta 10 para poder tranquilizarse.

—Tú lo harás. Es un hecho—dijo Bulma con suma seguridad en sus palabras.

En esos instantes, a Vegeta lo asaltó una fuerte impresión que lo desconcertó por completo. Tenía sus leves sospechas, por tal motivo debía cerciorarse.

—No lo creo. Vete.

A Bulma se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Llegó el momento en que su perplejidad se incrementaba más que su enojo; a leguas se veía que a Vegeta lo de las entrevistas lo tenían muy irritado. ¿Por qué no accederle esa tarea a un empleado? Él era el presidente y tenía el poder de mandar y que sus órdenes fueran acatadas. Desechando esa interrogante de su mente, trató, una vez más, de serenarse para llevar a cabo una nueva estrategia.

— ¿A cuántas chicas has rechazado por este día?

Vegeta no comprendió el motivo de esa pregunta.

—Esa información no te interesa, ¡vete!

—Por lo que veo, estas entrevistas no te tienen muy contento—continuó Bulma fingiendo indiferencia—. Te aviso que no creo que termines por hoy. Hay muchas candidatas en recepción—por primera vez, en ese día, pudo vislumbrar turbación en el semblante de Ouiji—. ¡Exactamente! Mujeres. Admiradoras e integrantes de tu club de fans.

—Me haces creer que solo viniste a mi empresa para fastidiarme—reprochó Ouiji totalmente ruborizado y desviando su mirada.

Bulma esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

—Ya te dije mi motivo.

—Y yo ya te di mi respuesta—afirmó volviendo la mirada a ella—. Vete.

—Escúchame, por favor—le pidió la ojiazul sin inmutarse—. Sé que quieres terminar cuanto antes esta… situación. Te ahorro ese trabajo con tal de que aceptes mi carta de presentación. Sabes perfectamente que estoy altamente capacitada, Vegeta—un intercambio de miradas se estaba llevando a cabo, esperando uno del otro la rendición —. Conozco todo de Corporación Cápsula…

—Ya entiendo.

Bulma fue consciente de su imprudencia, pero aun así no mostró perturbación y siguió con su actitud indiferente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Lo sabes perfectamente.

La ojiazul suspiró en derrota, ya no tenía caso negarlo, mucho menos ocultarlo.

—Bien—admitió ella—, es cierto, quiero hacer mi servicio en relación a C. C. Yo creo que Bardock no tendrá ningún inconveniente, ¿o sí? —no hubo respuesta por parte de Ouiji —. Eso pensé—sonrió —. Si lo que te preocupa es tenerme que ver a diario, aliviánate. Me mantendré lo más alejada posible de ti. Si no me aceptas, entonces sigue recibiendo a tus admiradoras que se mueren por verte; ellas solo están aquí para quitarte tu preciado tiempo—Bulma observó en como Vegeta consideraba esas últimas revelaciones—. Soy tu mejor opción— aseguró.

No tuvo que pensarlo por mucho tiempo, obviamente preferiría infinitas veces a Bulma que a una mujer loca que se ponía a llorar de la emoción cada vez que él decía la palabra: "insecto".

—Hmp.

Bulma tomó esa respuesta como un sí. No pudo ocultar su emoción, así que se permitió esbozar una radiante sonrisa.

—Quiero pedirte algo más—Vegeta puso un aire calculador y desconfiado en su rostro, esperó expectante la petición de la ojiazul —. Quiero integrarme a la ala científica y tecnológica de C.C. y tener libre acceso a las opiniones y decisiones que se den sobre los inventos, la tecnología, el material y los proveedores recientes.

—Es tu corporación, estás en todo tu derecho.

—Muchas gracias.

Sin nada más que decir, Bulma giró sobre sus talones para retirarse de la oficina, pero la voz de Vegeta la hizo detenerse.

—Necesito tu carta de presentación.

Bulma se maldijo mentalmente. ¡Había olvidado la carta de presentación! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan olvidadiza? Bueno, eso era algo comprensible ya que nunca se le pudo haber ocurrido llevar sus documentos cuando ella y Milk se fueron al antro. Se volteó para encarar a Ouiji.

—Yo… bueno… lo que… ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los nudillos de Ouiji. Corrió hacia él y se sentó sobre el escritorio a la vez que tomaba con delicadeza las manos del joven empresario. Revisó con profundidad las heridas, dándose cuenta que la piel tenía un tono violáceo pudiéndose apreciar, también, rastros de carne expuesta.

—Vegeta, te tengo que curar estas heridas— dijo Bulma, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Tienes un botiquín?

—No es nada, no exageres…

Antes que Bulma comenzara a gritar, la puerta del despacho se abrió evidenciando la presencia de Bardock.

—Vegeta…—Calló al ver a cierta jovencita problemática. Confundido, pero con la mente firme, miró alternativamente a los jóvenes—. Buenas tardes, Bulma. ¿Te encuentras bien?

La ojiazul se sonrojó ante esa pregunta, evidentemente, Bardock se refería a su embriaguez de la noche anterior; la vergüenza no tardó en manifestarse en ella.

—Estoy bien, señor Son—respondió Bulma, agachando la cabeza abochornada—. Gracias por preguntar.

—Bardock—el aludido volteó a su llamado—, Bulma será mi practicante…

—Ya era hora que te decidieras—siseó Bardock—, hay mucho tumulto en recepción—luego, se percató de las heridas de Ouiji—.Te dije que usaras guantes—le reprochó burlonamente a la vez que lo miraba ponerse de pie.

El ambiente se tornó tenso e incomodo, ambos hombres se desafiaban con la mirada. Bulma estaba temerosa y desconcertada. Por una parte, la actitud fría y burlona de Bardock era totalmente insólita; no era acorde a la personalidad que, en anteriores veces, había visto en él. Y por lo otro, ver a Vegeta tratando de mostrarse calmado, cuando unos temblores de ira se manifestaban en su cuerpo evidenciando su ira. Ella sabía que Ouiji era muy impulsivo y sumamente orgulloso, motivos por los cuales no se dejaba eludir por nadie… pero ¿con Bardock sí? ¿Por qué ambos parecían enemistados? ¡¿Qué mierda había pasado entre ellos?!

Bardock suspiró, desvió su mirada de Vegeta para enfocarla en Bulma.

—Esa puerta conduce al baño, allí encontrarás el botiquín—al decir esas palabras, salió precipitadamente del despacho.

Bulma, sin perder más el tiempo, corrió en dirección al baño. Sobre un tocador encontró el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Vegeta aún seguía de pie, decidió tomar asiento mientras se disponía a revisar unos informes para despejar de su mente la situación vergonzosa que Bardock le hizo pasar. Escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse, pero no le prestó atención. De repente, sintió que los papeles que sostenía en sus manos le eran arrebatados; levantó la mirada y vio que Bulma se sentaba sobre el escritorio, teniendo una muy buena vista de unas blancas y torneadas piernas. La observó con mucha atención cuando ella sacaba del botiquín el alcohol y unas bolas de algodón.

—No es necesario— siseó Vegeta groseramente sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¡Claro que es necesario! —gritó ella indignada; sin hacerle caso, continuó con su tarea rociando un poco del líquido transparente al algodón—. No quiero que tus heridas se infecten— terminó diciendo con ternura.

—Eres una mujer muy terca— bufó.

—Aun así no te quejas por ello—dijo Bulma guiñándole un ojo.

Vegeta se ruborizó, inesperadamente sintió un desagradable ardor en su mano. Ignorando el dolor, no dejaba de apreciar a su mujer, en como ella con tanta delicadeza frotaba el algodón sobre su herida. A pesar de los últimos acontecimientos, su Bulma seguía amándolo; no quería que ese sentimiento se extinguiera. No quería percibir destellos de odio hacia él. Ambicionaba ser el único hombre en la vida de ella. Pudo asegurarse 100% de ello cuando la encontró abrazada con el insecto de Yamcha. Esa imagen lo asqueó, lo inmovilizó, lo traspasó por completo. Bulma era suya, ¡era su mujer! Prudente de su egoísmo, no dejaría que ningún otro insecto se le acercara, y para eso debía cambiar sus planes. Contemplando el hermoso rostro de su ojiazul, Vegeta alejó su mano para que ella pudiera desinfectar la otra.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Por qué Bardock dijo eso de unos guantes? —preguntó Bulma sin dejar de seguir con su labor—. ¡Es cierto! Ahora que lo recuerdo, me debes la explicación de lo que ocurrió con Turles.

Vegeta hizo una mueca de desagrado, pensó que Bulma ya había dejado ese tema por la paz.

— ¿Tanto te importa?

Bulma sonrió.

— ¿Me vas a contar?

—Lo haré si tú me respondes: ¿Por qué anoche fuiste con la loca de Churai a ese antro?

La sonrisa de Bulma se borró de su rostro para dar lugar a unas dulces mejillas ruborizadas.

— ¿En serio quieres saber? —preguntó ella en un susurrante reclamo. Se arrepintió rápidamente de sus palabras en cuanto las pronunció; en un principio creyó que el motivo principal era Vegeta, pero fue su decisión que la sentenció en el abismo del alcohol—. Fue un error que no volveré a cometer— masculló con un hilo de voz.

—Te pudo haber ocurrido algo malo—Bulma se sintió conmovida ante esa tierna preocupación, Vegeta se dio cuenta de eso y rectificó —. Estabas muy ebria y no lograbas mantenerte de pie. En ese estado uno comete estupideces.

—No lo recuerdo—admitió —. No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó en la noche.

Vegeta no necesitó mirarla directamente a los ojos para saber que no mentía. Bulma vendó las heridas y comenzó a guardar el frasco, los algodones y las vendas en el botiquín; soltó un suspiro antes de decir:

— Ni mucho menos de cuando cuidaste de mí.

El tiempo paró en esos instantes. Los latidos de ambos corazones retumbaban dentro de sus cabezas, los labios eran magnetismos que se violentaban por el fuerte deseo de una unión, la ansiedad febril se intensificaba cuando sus rostros estaban a solo unos escasos centímetros de distancia. La magia no duró mucho. Antes de que cometiera una estupidez, Bulma se puso de pie ante la mirada sorpresiva de Vegeta; tomó el botiquín y lo guardó en el mueble del baño sin decir ninguna palabra. Anhelaba un beso de él, un abrazo, un encuentro íntimo; pero no caería ante esos deseos. Su orgullo estaba lo suficientemente dañado para querer corromperlo más, no iba a permitir que Vegeta jugara con ella y la humillara otra vez. Debía irse de ahí cuanto antes, por evidentes motivos sentimentales; y también por lo de su carta de presentación.

Salió del baño y caminó hacia Ouiji con la intención de despedirse.

—Ya puedes irte—escuchó la voz cortante de él—. Mañana te quiero aquí a las 8:00 a.m.

—Sí— respondió la muchacha.

—Bulma— la llamó antes que ella cruzara la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó volteando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Te recomiendo que no te esfuerces demasiado. Aquí en la capital cuento con un departamento, puedes instalarte allí durante el tiempo que estés trabajando en la empresa.

—Gracias por tu generosidad—dijo Bulma dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento —, pero ya tengo donde quedarme durante las noches. Nos vemos mañana.

Y salió de la oficina dejando a un Vegeta perplejo.

* * *

 **15 horas antes de la escena de Bulma y Vegeta en la empresa.**

… Posteriormente, solo se escuchaba las respiraciones profundas de la ojiazul; se tomó el tiempo que disponía para apreciarla mejor. No había marcha atrás, se dispuso a apagar la luz y salió de la habitación.

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza de las cuales preocuparse y por ese motivo apenas recordó esas palabras...

…

— _¡Entonces! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! — le gritó en reclamo, llevando sus puños hacia él para golpearlo._

 _Vegeta le permitió que hiciera eso, era lo justo, se lo merecía. No había golpes que dolieran más, que unas pocas palabras de rechazo_

 _—No lo entenderías — gruñó._

 _Bulma dejó de golpearlo. Se limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y con voz temblorosa le preguntó:_

 _— ¿Es sobre tu secreto?_

...

Era irrebatible que Gokú era el responsable de que Bulma estuviese al tanto de _eso._ Se recargó en la pared, esperándolo en el pasillo, sin despegar sus ojos de una puerta en particular. Si sus sospechas resultaran ser ciertas, entonces habría mucha sangre; de eso no tenía la menor duda. Ante esa situación, le era imposible serenarse. Se encontraba furioso, cansado y abstraído; lo único que quería era apaciguar su ansiedad. De pie, con los brazos cruzados y aspecto apacible, vio en cómo Gokú, con sumo cuidado, cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Al parecer el joven Son no se había percatado de su presencia.

—Kakaroto— lo llamó con una voz plácida, muy raro en él.

Gokú no se inmutó, se dio media vuelta para encontrarse a su amigo recargado en la pared; no le extrañó que él no estuviera con Bulma.

— Vegeta, ¿te ocurre algo?

Ouiji caminó en dirección a Gokú y sin más demora le preguntó:

— ¿Qué le has estado contando a Bulma?

Gokú lo miró sin comprender.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Vegeta lo empujó bruscamente contra la pared. Lo tomó por los hombros y presionó el agarre.

—Escúchame muy bien, estúpido—gruñó Ouiji—: si sigues abriendo el hocico para divulgar MI vida, te vas a arrepentir. ¡Ya me cansé de tu idiotez, maldito insecto!

—De verdad no sé de que me estás hablando. Yo no he dicho nada—aclaró Gokú sin alterarse de las ofensas de Ouiji.

La paciencia de Vegeta se fue al diablo.

— ¡Ella me lo preguntó, idiota!

—Escucha, Vegeta—le pidió Gokú con serenidad y sin dejar de ver esos ojos enfurecidos inyectados de sangre —: eres mi mejor amigo y todo eso, pero…

— ¡Cállate y escúchame a mí! Te lo preguntaré una vez más: ¡¿Qué le has dicho a Bulma?!

Gokú seguía sin comprender la repentina furia de Vegeta. Trató de memorizar todos los momentos que había pasado junto con Bulma, tal vez eso le ayudaría a entender las exigencias de su amigo.

…

 _—_ _¿De qué quieres hablar?—preguntó Gokú, mientras se sentaba._

 _—Es sobre Vegeta, háblame de él—demandó Bulma yendo directamente al grano._

 _El joven Son abrió los ojos como platos, se rascó la cabeza y, con una expresión nerviosa, le respondió en un balbuceo._

 _—Ahhh sí… no creo ayudarte mucho…_

 _—_ _¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Eres su mejor amigo!—gritó Bulma, encolerizada._

 _—Por eso—contestó Gokú, nervioso._

 _—_ _¿Qué?—preguntó ella confundida._

 _—Míralo de esta forma, Bulma… si tú me dijeras un secreto, a ti no te gustaría que se lo dijera a alguien más, ¿verdad?_

…

Gokú se regañó mentalmente. Sí le había insinuado a Bulma sobre que Vegeta tenía un _secreto._

…

— _Hubo un tiempo en que el señor Ouiji se enorgullecía de Vegeta. Como era su primogénito y además un… hombre, lo consideraba el hijo perfecto. Pero conforme pasaron los años, el señor Ouiji se enteró de algo que… bueno… ese "algo" hizo que se truncaran los planes que tenía pensado en depositar en el futuro de Vegeta._

— _Déjame adivinar, ese "algo" es el secreto._

— _Sip— respondió Gokú esbozando una sonrisa._

…

Gokú sonrió tontamente al recordar esos sucesos. Tenía que disculparse con Vegeta por su _metedura de pata._

—Lo lamen…

No pudo terminar en disculparse. El puño de Vegeta impactó contra su nariz. Desplomado en el suelo, se limpió la sangre con el dorso de su mano, a la vez que utilizaba su brazo para protegerse de los golpes. Con tal de alejarlo de él, liberó su pierna izquierda para patearlo en la boca del estómago. Funcionó. Gokú aprovechó el distanciamiento para levantarse, pero Vegeta fue más rápido y lo tomó por el tobillo haciendo que se volviera a desplomar.

La pelea se estaba saliendo de control. Ambos trataban de someterse alternativamente. Los insultos pasaron a subir de volumen, apagando la tranquilidad de la noche. Vegeta seguía encestándole puñetazos a Gokú, mientras que éste los esquivaba y le regresaba los golpes sin éxito. Estaban tan enfebrecidos que no escucharon los llamados de Bardock.

— ¡Kakaroto!, ¡Vegeta! —gritó Bardock acercándose al cuadro de discusión—. ¡Suéltalo! — le dijo a Ouiji al ver que éste estaba sobre su hijo estrujándole el cuello. Logró separarlos y los ayudó a ponerse de pie—. ¡¿Qué mierda les pasa?!

Ambos muchachos jadeaban; estaban despeinados, sudados y magullados. La peor parte se la llevó Gokú, que tenía toda la cara amoratada, la nariz torcida y el labio inferir partido. Mientras que Vegeta se encontraba ileso, sólo con la ropa rasgada y manchada con sangre ajena. Sabían perfectamente quién había detenido la pelea. Ambos jóvenes miraron a Bardock, y se dieron cuenta de la desnudez de éste; era evidente que lo habían interrumpido en el pleno acto sexual. Gokú se quitó su sudadera y se la ofreció a su padre para que se cubriera. Bardock la tomó entre avergonzado y molesto. El bullicio de la pelea fue tan fuerte que lo alarmó tanto que no le dio tiempo de ponerse, por lo menos, unos calzoncillos.

— ¡¿Hijo, estás bien?!

Los tres hombres voltearon hacia esa voz. Gokú y Vegeta abrieron sus ojos como platos, la mandíbula se les desencajó al ver a Gine vestida con un _baby doll_ negro. Bardock se ruborizó por la falta de pudor de su mujer; le lanzó una mirada fulminante a los chicos, como desafiándolos a atreverse a ver a su esposa. Una actitud demasiada exagerada ya que el incesto no existía para ellos.

Gine se acercó a su ruborizado y amolado hijo para revisarlo cuidadosamente. En esos momentos le importaba más su Gokú que su desapercibida desnudez.

Vegeta hizo un mayor esfuerzo para evitar ver los atributos de Gine cuando ella pasó a su lado. Advirtió de soslayo la pequeña tanga negra que sobresalía a simple vista bajo la delgada tela transparente.

—Yo me largo— balbuceó Ouiji queriendo alejarse de los exhibicionistas.

—Quieto—le ordenó Bardock, mientras se enrollaba la sudadera alrededor de su cintura—. Tú no irás a ningún lado.

— ¡Sí, claro! —se mofó Vegeta —. No eres mi padre, Bardock…

Gokú puso mucha atención a la conversación que estaba entablando su padre y su mejor amigo; entretanto, su madre seguía revisándolo con esmero.

—Pero soy tu tutor y te ordeno que te quedes. Después hablaremos sobre tu castigo.

— ¡¿Es broma?! —rugió Vegeta amenazante—. No me quiero quedar acá, me voy a mi casa. Además, mi madre se pondrá loca si no llego a dormir...

—No te preocupes por Mei. Gine la llamará y le dirá que tú te vas a quedar a dormir aquí.

Vegeta arrugó el entrecejo y fulminó a Bardock con la mirada. Mientras tanto…

—Estoy bien, mamá —la tranquilizó Gokú con ternura, retirando las manos de ella de su rostro.

Gine asintió y besó la frente de su hijo ante las miradas absortas de Ouiji y Son.

—Vegeta—susurró Gine, acercándose a él para también auxiliarlo.

—Estoy bien—le aseguró Vegeta, ruborizado.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare algo o…?

—No, solo… solo… tú y Bardock pueden volver a… dormir— balbuceó Vegeta entre abochornado e incomodo.

Gine no lo besó como a Gokú, pero le dio un confortable abrazo maternal. Ante esa acción, la mujer se percató de un desagradable hedor.

— ¿Qué es ese olor? ¡Apesta! —exclamó cubriéndose la nariz con ambas manos.

Bardock miró a los muchachos con recelo, también se había dado cuenta de ello.

— ¿Estuvieron bebiendo alcohol? — demandó.

—No, papá—respondió Gokú indignado—. Lo que pasó fue que Churai invitó a Bulma y a Milk al antro y… solo fuimos por ellas. Ahora están durmiendo en su respectiva habitación.

—Iré a verlas— dijo Gine, dirigiéndose primero a la habitación de Milk para después pasar a la de Bulma.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermano? —demandó Bardock dirigiéndose a su hijo.

El ingenuo de Gokú se puso un poco nervioso ante el interrogatorio de su padre.

—Él se quedó en el antro.

—Ese cabrón. Raditz ya me tiene harto—gruñó Bardock entre dientes.

Vegeta y Gokú aún seguían de pie, atentos, como si estuvieran esperando el típico sermón ostentoso. Bardock, al ver que seguían ahí, los corrió.

— ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Ya váyanse a dormir!

Gokú asintió despacio y giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a su habitación, pero Vegeta no obedeció.

— ¿Qué castigo me vas a dictaminar? —preguntó Ouiji posicionándose frente a Bardock—. ¿Dejarme encerrado en mi habitación, prohibirme la televisión, el celular y las salidas? — se mofó el muchacho.

Gokú detuvo lentamente su andar y se volteó para ver una nueva confrontación que no tardaría en desatarse. Estaba inquieto por ambos, era difícil especular quien saldría librado y quien saldría perdiendo. Tanto Vegeta y Bardock tenían casi el mismo carácter orgulloso e impulsivo, una inteligencia astuta y calculadora, sumándole también la habilidad en ser muy mordaces y persistentes.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres, verdad? — bramó Bardock entre dientes. Vegeta no respondió, torció los labios para formar una sonrisa despectiva; después, sus facciones comenzaron a endurecerse —. Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya, chiquillo. Te excluyo de la presidencia permanentemente. A partir de ahora, solo obedecerás ordenes mías. ¿Te quedó claro?

Gokú abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, se había quedado sin habla; quería reclamarle a su padre sobre ese castigo injusto. ¡Era demasiado! En cuanto a Vegeta, las palabras de Bardock se adentraban pausadamente a sus oídos, procesando su veredicto; eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

— ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso! — exclamó encolerizado; tenía su cuerpo tenso, el rostro pálido y los puños fuertemente apretados.

— Oh, claro que puedo— respondió Bardock sin inmutarse.

— ¡Sólo por golpear merecidamente a tu hijo! —gritó Vegeta en tono agresivo importándole una mierda su insolencia.

Bardock reaccionó a tiempo antes de cometer una estupidez contra el joven Ouiji. Vio a su risueña esposa salir de la habitación de Bulma, también pudo darse cuenta de la presencia de su hijo. Éste parecía igual de molesto que Vegeta.

—Las chicas están bien—anunció Gine aliviada, la sonrisa se le borró de la cara al ver los semblantes airados de los tres hombres—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Bardock la tranquilizó diciéndole que todo estaba en orden, y le pidió que la esperara en la habitación. Gine asintió y les deseo "buenas noches" a los muchachos antes de irse. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Bardock colocó una mano apaciguadora en el hombro de Ouiji, quien se la sacudió de inmediato. Era imposible arreglar las cosas con el muchacho impulsivo y que no estaba en la disposición de querer escuchar y entender razones.

—Si quieres desquitarte con algo, usa el saco de boxeo del cuarto piso. Usa guantes, no te vayas a lastimar—le aconsejó Bardock antes de marcharse a su habitación donde Gine lo esperaba.

En el pasillo solo se dispersaba un ambiente tétrico, sintiéndose la vergüenza y la indignación que dimanaban el cuerpo de cada uno de los chicos.

Vegeta, a pesar de tener un porte relajante, en su mente se disipaba un tumultuoso diluvio de pensamientos obscuros. Cabreado, derrotado, fatigado; consciente de que su conducta no había sido de lo más prudente al exigir una simple explicación, tenía el firme concepto que él no se merecía el castigo que Bardock le había decretado. Le costaba aceptar su derrota.

Gokú dio un suspiro, miró de reojo a Vegeta, luego caminó en dirección a él hasta posicionarse a su lado.

— ¿Vegeta? —musitó Gokú, nervioso; como no hubo respuesta decidió continuar hablando—. Oye, solo le dije a Bulma que…

— ¿Crees qué yo lo considero como un _secreto_? ¿Crees que es algo de lo cual yo pueda alardear? —cuestionó Vegeta imperturbable, su voz era muy diferente a la usual.

Gokú sintió en cómo los vellos de su nuca se erizaban al oír la fría y potente voz de su amigo, demasiado atemorizante para quién no lo conocía perfectamente como él. Las preguntas lo inmovilizaron por completo, su semblante delataba duda y confusión; pero Vegeta no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Pensó que lo más prudente era responderle.

—No, pero…

Vegeta lo interrumpió.

—Es cosa mía. No sé de donde mierda sacaste que… yo… eso… es mi "secreto".

Gokú atisbó por el rabillo del ojo a Vegeta, y le dio la impresión que estaba sonriendo, pero una sonrisa abyecta, un aire perverso, más siniestro que una mirada de ira. Dedujo que su amigo se estaba volviendo loco por la falta de sueño, aun así quería que él aceptara su situación.

—Muy pocos lo saben— susurró Gokú impertérrito.

— ¡Y qué! —exclamó Vegeta totalmente airado —. ¡Eso no te da el maldito derecho en decirle a todo el mundo que oculto algo! ¡MUCHO MENOS A ELLA! —bramó señalando la puerta de la habitación donde Bulma se encontraba durmiendo.

—Tienes razón. Perdóname.

Vegeta bufó, riéndose de la patética disculpa de Gokú.

—Me pides un imposible, insecto.

—A estas alturas ya deberías dejar ese ridículo orgullo que te cargas—Gokú se maldijo mentalmente, se preparó para otra paliza, pero para su sorpresa vio a Vegeta marcharse en dirección contraria—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Como no puedo golpearte teniendo a tus padres para defenderte, el saco de boxeo es la única opción que me queda.

Gokú estuvo observándolo, hasta que Vegeta subió las escaleras y él… desapareció de su vista.

* * *

Bulma aparcó su auto frente a la mansión Son. Encontrarse con Vegeta nuevamente fue muy difícil y… demasiado doloroso. Aún conservaba dentro de su cabeza los recuerdos de cuando él terminó con ella. Furiosa y cansada, se bajó del auto para luego encapsularlo y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su falda. Al pasar por una apedreada e inclinada banqueta, no pudo evitar ver de reojo la residencia vecina. Su espíritu aventurero comenzó a envolverla después de tanto tiempo. Sin darse cuenta, hizo un recorrido visual por los alrededores para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, caminó hacia la residencia Ouiji, topándose frente a una verja de hierro que afortunadamente pudo abrir sin ningún problema. Titubeó un instante y, acto seguido, Bulma se adentró a la mansión.

Se hallaba dentro de un extenso jardín donde pudo ver una gran variedad de árboles y flores; las acacias, las buganvilias y el arce predominaban ante los demás. Los altos matorrales cubrían tres largos caminitos que conducían hacia diferentes direcciones. Decidió tomar el de su lado derecho, cuyo sendero dirigía hacia la enorme edificación de piedra. La seca maleza amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos. Trotaba con cuidado, evitando que las largas ramas de los tejos rasparan sus piernas. Al girar su rostro hasta al fondo del lugar, pudo vislumbrar una deteriorada fuente adornada con estatuas de querubines galopantes. Ese mal gusto había llamado mucho su atención. Sin detenerse, pudo ver una magnifica mansión al final del camino. Detuvo sus pasos al toparse con una puerta de madera; por unos momentos se debatía en si estaba haciendo lo correcto al querer internarse a una casa ajena. A esas alturas ya había llegado demasiado lejos para arrepentirse. Tomó la manilla con su mano derecha y, para su buena suerte, se escuchó un _clic_. Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, pudo abrir la puerta ignorando que ésta se abría jalándola hacia atrás y no empujándola hacia adelante. Olvidándose de su enojo, no pudo evitar maravillarse ante el impresionante vestíbulo; se sentía un aire de misterio en ese lugar. Los muebles, los cuadros y los candelabros estaban cubiertos por unas gruesas mantas. La decoración era esplendida y suntuosa, y la alfombra roja hacía juego con el suelo de piedra. Dejándose llevar por su curiosidad, atravesó el vestíbulo y subió las escaleras. Una vez arriba, cruzó hacia su derecha encontrándose ante una puerta maciza de cedro; Bulma hizo girar la manija de bronce. La habitación solo estaba adornada por una cama matrimonial y un armario viejo; le extrañó que todo estuviera limpio y ordenado. Al estar ahí podía sentir una paz armoniosa, pero a su vez una profunda tristeza que calaba su interior. No comprendía el porqué se sentía así. Era una extraña sensación, como un presentimiento; insegura en si era algo bueno o malo. Bulma se dirigió a la ventana, deslizó el vidrio y asomó su rostro dejando que el fresco aire le acariciara. Tenía una hermosa vista del jardín, una parte de la casa de Gokú y de la capital del norte. Suspiró, se dio media vuelta y de un solo brinco cayó sobre la cama provocando que el polvo se levantara de las sabanas; el colchón estaba muy cómodo. Se incorporó para quitarse su saco y las zapatillas. Volvió a acostarse, estirando sus brazos y sus piernas. Se sentía en suma tranquilidad, eso era lo que necesitaba. Cerró sus ojos, dejándose cautivar por el sonido del viento. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para quedarse en ese lugar, le hubiera encantado investigar más afondo la casa, y para eso necesitaría un día entero para hacerlo. Abrió los ojos, mirando el blanco techo, preguntándose a quién le había pertenecido esa habitación. Volteó su cabeza hacia la ventana, dándose cuenta que el sol se estaba ocultando detrás de las montañas. Con pesadez se levantó de la cama y se encontró a Vegeta recargado en el umbral. No sintió pena en cuanto lo vio, tal vez una ligera sensación de alerta y angustia por creer que era otra persona. Por una extraña razón, intuyó peligro; no sabía la razón, pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que huyera. Algo totalmente ridículo ya que Vegeta no representaba ninguna amenaza para su vida. Lo miraba con atención y cautela, preguntándose si en verdad era él; estaba muy diferente: más musculoso, alto y, endemoniadamente, más varonil; diría que Vegeta pasó de ser un chico de 17 años a un hombre de 27. La ojiazul no concebía lógica ante eso.

Él seguía de pie, observándola con evidente avaricia; como un depredar acechando a su presa. Vegeta cerró la puerta de la habitación poniéndole el seguro en el acto. Caminó con lentitud sin dejar de examinarla, queriendo infundirle temor. Al tenerla cerca, le sonrió maliciosamente.

Bulma no se inmutó ante ese gesto, frunció su ceño mientras lo miraba con audacia y furor. Se desconcertó al ver en como Vegeta comenzaba a desnudarse frente a ella. ¿Qué pretendía con eso? ¿Acaso se había vuelto demente? Al verlo así, no pudo evitar que su corazón se descargara de adrenalina, sintió su sangre bombear por todo su cuerpo, a un ritmo frenético. Percibió un deseo caliente e intenso invadir su vientre; no tardó en experimentar contracciones en su sexo. Bulma estaba confundida y muy desesperada, quería saciar su apetito sexual sabiendo que no debía caer ante él. Aún seguían las imágenes de las palabras de rechazo, el dolor, las humillaciones; dentro de su mente. ¿Cómo olvidar de un día para otro lo que Vegeta le había hecho? Alzó su mentón, lo miró con odio, ignorando a su corazón y poniendo la razón por encima de todo. ¡Estaba completamente loco si creía que ella se dejaría humillar otra vez! Su ira aumentó cuando vio una sonrisa irónica dibujada en ese varonil rostro. Esa situación no era para nada divertida. Decidió que lo mejor era irse de ahí. Con disimulo, subió los pies a la cama y retrocedió, arrastrándose lentamente hacia atrás. No llegó lejos. Una mano tomó su tobillo, alarmándose por la fuerza ejercida en el agarre. Soltó un sollozo cuando Vegeta la arrastró con brusquedad, como si fuera una simple muñeca de trapo. Se sintió asfixiada cuando el cuerpo del hombre cayó sobre ella, aprisionándola. Después, sin tiempo de reaccionar, sus labios fueron invadidos por la boca de él; el beso era violento, exigente, apático. No había nada de empatía ante tal acción. Ouiji se separó un poco de ella, la tomó por la barbilla levantándola para tener acceso a la fragante y blanca piel. Acercó su nariz para dejarse cautivar por el embriagante olor que desprendía la fémina, percibiendo rastros de temor. Bulma trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero le era imposible; sus fuerzas no eran nada comparadas con las de ese sujeto. En la habitación resonó un gruñido hondo y sordo, para luego dar lugar a un aullido ensordecedor. Los dientes de Vegeta se clavaron violentamente en el cuello de la ojiazul, sin piedad, sin vacilación; succionando la dulce sangre para saciar su avidez. Bulma no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se sentía destrozada, impotente, reprimiendo esas lágrimas que desesperadamente exigían por salir; su frágil cuerpo estaba muy adolorido, sabía que eso no sería todo el dolor que iba a experimentar… aún no llegaba la peor parte. Para gran alivio suyo, el salvaje había abandonado su cuello; su tranquilidad no duró mucho cuando sintió una mano invadir su zona intima. Un enorme pánico la envolvió ante tal brutal acción. Ahora todo estaba claro, ese no era su Vegeta; el parecido era incuestionable, sí, pero su Vegeta no sería capaz de tomarla a la fuerza. Entonces, ¿quién era ese sujeto? Cerró sus ojos pidiendo que eso solo fuera una cruel pesadilla. Como si sus suplicas fueran escuchadas, se sintió liberada del peso que la aprisionaba. Estaba equivocada. Vegeta solo se incorporó para romper de un solo jalón la camisa de la chica, sin mayor problema se deshizo también del sostén haciendo surgir unos soberbios y suculentos pechos. Llevó su boca a uno de los senos, succionándolo, mordiendo la rosada areola; con su lengua dejaba un caminito de saliva sobre la blanquecina piel de la chica. Con su otra mano estrujo el otro seno, oprimiéndolo, sintiendo el endurecido e hinchado pezón, señal de que ella estaba excitada ante tal amasamiento salvaje. Levantó su rostro para mirarla, la fémina tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta; como lo pensó, ella también estaba gozando… se había rendido ante él. Sonreía para sus adentros, llevó sus manos descendiendo hasta la cintura de la chica y la despojó de las últimas prendas que le quedaban.

Bulma estaba aturdida, todo era tan irreal. No podía engañarse, se sentía dichosa ante el tal deleite salvaje que le estaba ofreciendo _Vegeta._ Avergonzada al darse cuenta que estaba siendo dominada, empleó en reprimirse, ahogando sus gemidos, negándole saber su placer. Intuía que si se oponía ante él, el resultado sería horripilante. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía muy en claro que no podía escapar de las garras de Ouiji. Bulma se mordió el labio para sofocar un grito de regocijo al sentir dos dedos en su vagina, en como salían y entraban con apremiante velocidad; su clítoris estaba siendo frotado por la palma de la mano de Vegeta, bañándolo con sus jugos femeninos. El calor en su sexo se multiplicaba por cada roce, ya no aguantaba más, el placer era vigoroso, celestial, brutal; el orgasmo la alcanzó, una descarga de adrenalina la sacudió de pies a cabeza.

Vegeta se sintió insatisfecho, quería que la ojiazul gritara para él, que le demostrara con gritos lo bien que estaba disfrutando el sexo. Le piñizcó la vulva y solo vio como ella se mordía el labio inferior para ahogar sus gemidos; eso lo cabreó más. Fue demasiado misericordioso con la mujer y aun así se negaba a cooperar con él, entonces la obligaría a la fuerza. Se inclinó sobre ella, tomándola por las muñecas, amordazándola.

Bulma tembló, estaba inmovilizada por completo. Sus brazos estaban sujetos por el fuerte agarre de Vegeta, sobre su cabeza, siendo incapaz de poder usarlos. Sus piernas estaban siendo separadas por la rodilla de él. Alcanzaba ver como Vegeta, con la mandíbula apretada y ojos ardientes, se acomodaba entre sus muslos para adentrarse a ella.

—Quiero escucharte gritar, perra.

Y, sin más, la penetró hasta el fondo. No hubo grito, a pesar de que la chica esbozó una mueca de dolor, no mostró perturbación alguna. Cabreado, sacó su pene, totalmente empapado de jugos y sangre de la fémina. La tomó del cuello y la besó bruscamente. Bajo de él, sentía los grandes y duros senos de la mujer que rozaban su torso. Se movía de un lado a otra con una fuerza bestial, restregando su sudor con la de ella. El beso era fogoso, y solo él podía disfrutar de ello. No había clemencia. Saboreaba y disfrutaba el sabor de saliva y sangre mezcladas; no dejaba de morderla, quería seguir regocijándose de esa lengua y esos labios, condenadamente deliciosos. Ella no tenía escapatoria, estaba inmovilizada de brazos y piernas.

Bulma sintió que su mundo se venía abajo. Estaba siendo violada, eso era inevitable. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a soportar esa situación. No podía moverse, sus manos aún estaban sujetas por el agarre del _salvaje_ y sus piernas se encontraban muy adormecidas. A duras penas evitaba que él abriera sus piernas, pero no pudo. La mano de _Vegeta_ descendió hasta su vientre, sintiendo en como introducía el pene en su sexo. El dolor y el ardor que estaba sintiendo no era nada comparado con el de su primera vez.

Vegeta la penetraba atrozmente hasta la matriz. Dejó los labios de ella y se agazapó contra los pechos, succionándolos desesperadamente; mientras se meneaba con rapidez, impactando sus testículos contra esos perfectos glúteos femeninos. Con la mano que tenía libre, la sujetó de la cintura y comenzó a empujarla contra su pelvis, profundizando las embestidas. Se incorporó un poco sin dejar de sujetarla, admirando en como ella arqueaba la espalda ante la llegada de un orgasmo. Lo sabía, la mujer no podía ocultar su deleite, enardecida con el vaivén de su cuerpo.

—Vegeta, no me lastimes.

La escuchó susurrar. Bufó. Como si él fuera a acceder a sus patéticas suplicas. Siguió metiendo y sacando su grueso miembro en el cuerpo de ella, hasta el fondo, acelerando la acometida. Embistiéndola con potencia, a un compás ardoroso, sin compasión. La levantó un poco, tomándola del trasero, profundizando las penetraciones.

Bulma se encontró con esos ojos negros, deseosos de más, no pudiendo reconocerlos. Escuchaba una hermosa voz que estaba haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza, deseaba encontrarla. Por unos momentos todo su alrededor se desvanecía, ya no había dolor, ya no había vergüenza, ya no había odio. Entonces, escuchó su nombre, sintiendo esa sensación de felicidad que la cautivaba al oír _Bulma_ en los labios de él.

Se despertó muy sobresaltada y su frente perlaba gotas de sudor producto de una horrible pesadilla; su pecho subía y bajaba por tan agitada respiración. Al incorporarse con rapidez, un leve mareo provocó que su visión se nublara y la desorientara del lugar donde se encontraba. Se talló los ojos con brusquedad y enfocó su vista en la habitación que estaba débilmente iluminada; aun así pudo reconocerlo.

— ¿Vegeta? —él asintió, se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, a su lado. Bulma, sollozando, no esperó más y se lanzó a sus brazos—. Maldición, fue… tan real… yo…

—Tranquila—la reconfortó el muchacho, apretándola contra su cuerpo, abrazándola con más fuerza—. Sigo cumpliendo mi promesa, _Bulma…_

* * *

 **Hola :D Les escribí un poco de lemon XD tal vez esto fue algo diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir pero quiero guardar lo mejor para el final ;) espero que me comprendan. Quiero darles un rápido aviso antes de pasar a los agradecimientos:**

 ***Estos día estaré en exámenes así que no escribiré hasta que tenga esta semana despejada de deberes :/ Por mi página de facebook (Checar perfil de fanfiction) les haré saber la actualización de este fic, y del otro :3**

 **Ahora sí, agradecimientos a: GabyFlowers1342, iAnniBriefs, johaaceve, ina minina, Elizzzabeth, 30LucasTaylor, naomigomiz, celestia carito, gime, Bunny-bulma, Brenda Guerrero, Nizle883, Veros, KndVB, bris vernica.**

 **A mis nuevos favs y fallows. Los quiero mucho :***

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Mackenzie Monyer**

 **03/03/16**


	22. Chapter 22

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor, Akira Toriyama.

Capitulo 21

"Redención"

" _Hay tres cosas difíciles de hacer: Guardar un secreto, perdonar y aprovechar el tiempo" Benjamín Franklin._

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la leve armonía que hizo eco dentro de la cabina. Las puertas se deslizaron y salió precipitadamente del ascensor con la certeza de encontrase con Ouiji. A pesar de tener un semblante tranquilo, la ansiedad de su cuerpo delataba su nerviosismo; trataba de relajarse y serenarse, tenía que mostrarse como la mujer fuerte e intrépida que tiempo atrás había sido. Siguió caminando por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al fondo donde subió las escaleras que conducía al lobby. Al entrar a la pequeña estancia, se percató que ignoraba en donde se localizaba la oficina de Vegeta. Las pocas veces que había visitado la empresa, solo conocía la sala de juntas, la oficina de Bardock y el lobby donde ella se encontraba. Bulma maldijo por lo bajo, sin más remedio tuvo que preguntarle a la secretaria. Lemlia la reconoció de inmediato, y con su inusual amabilidad la condujo hacía la oficina de Ouiji. Tuvieron que caminar por otro pasillo mucho más estrecho y oscurecido, que daba un aspecto tétrico y añoso; no había puertas ni ventanas, mucho menos cuartos de intendencia. Era irrebatible que Vegeta había tomado la decisión de arraigarse en una zona muy solitaria; él prefirió trabajar en aislamiento antes que usar la oficina de su padre. Ambas mujeres se detuvieron frente a una puerta grande y de color ocre con la perilla de un tono ambarino. La secretaria estaba a punto de tocar, pero Bulma la detuvo a tiempo diciéndole que ella lo haría. Lemlia se vio muy agradecida por eso, así que agradeció y caminó con pasos veloces directo a su zona de trabajo. Claramente la ojiazul especuló que nadie en esta empresa le gustaba tratar con el joven Ouiji. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, soltó un profundo suspiro mientras acercaba su mano a la perilla. Ya estaba ahí, así que no había marcha atrás; repitiéndose a sí misma que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo mejor para ella… y también para Bunny. Sacrificaría mucho, pero ganaría demasiado. Era el precio que tenía que pagar ante las estupideces que había hecho en los últimos días; de tan solo recordarlo, una enorme ola llena de vergüenza se extendía por todo su ser. Aún le dolía, su corazón seguía sin sanar la herida que Vegeta le inculcó con esas humillantes palabras de rechazo. La punzada ardía todavía, como si tuviera una daga clavada en su pecho y que en cada milisegundo se hundía más en su interior. Sabía perfectamente que tomaría mucho tiempo en que sus heridas de dolor se cicatrizaran gracias al olvido; esa era la incógnita ¿Olvidarlo sería lo mejor? Su respuesta: ¡No! No sería una buena opción a estimar, como tampoco dejar de amarlo, mucho menos odiarlo. Estaba segura que Ouiji tuvo sus motivos para tomar esa execrable decisión, muy difícil por cierto, ¿Cómo lo sabía? porque pudo ver la verdad en esos ojos negros azabaches, los cuales eran casi imposibles de leer. Lo conocía perfectamente, referente a esa personalidad y a esos sentimientos ocultos tan propios de él. Y por esos y otros motivos incalculables, se negaba a odiarlo; sin embargo, se debatía del amor que aún le tenía con tanto afán.

…

 _Bulma salió del laboratorio dispuesta a asistir a su siguiente clase. Estaba consciente de su inmadurez; decirle a Vegeta la más grande de las blasfemias ¡Qué idiotez! En las últimas horas no había hecho otra cosa más que derrumbarse y compadecerse de ella misma. Era comprensible esa tristeza e ira interna que la embargaba más y más. El día anterior había recibido esas dolorosas declaraciones por parte de Ouiji como un bofetón, pensando con desesperación que era solo una broma de pésimo gusto, pero… no resultó ser así. Fue demasiado para ella, tanto, que echó a la mierda su orgullo para suplicarle a Vegeta que no la dejara; le reclamó, le lloró, lo golpeó ¡Se derrumbó frente a él! De solo recordar ese suceso la vergüenza y el repugno la abrumaban por completo; ella era una mujer fuerte: "La gran Bulma Briefs"._

 _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio pasar a Vegeta que se dirigía a la cafetería, perdiéndose entre un tumulto de estudiantes que se precipitaban con destino a sus respectivas aulas. Reprimiendo su curiosidad, caminó con pasos veloces hacia su salón de clases. Cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, se encontró con un pizarrón colgado en la pared lleno de anuncios, entre ellos solicitudes de practicantes dispuestos a ofrecer un servicio a empresas ubicadas en las capitales oeste, sur y norte. ¡Eso era lo que tenía que hacer! Era su oportunidad. Desvío su camino hacia las oficinas de intercambios y servicios. La consumía una infinita emoción, estaba tan distraída que casi chocaba contra su compañero y amigo._

— _¡Yam! Hola— Saludó Bulma con las mejillas sonrojadas._

 _La posición en cómo se encontraban era muy prometedora para ella. Yamcha la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura, con suma posesión, mientras que la ojiazul lo sujetaba por los hombros; ambos rostros estaban a unos escasos centímetros de distancia. Bulma se separó rápidamente de él._

— _Hola—Yamcha no pudo ocultar su leve emoción al tener a la ojiazul muy cerca de su cuerpo._

 _Bulma se sentía muy nerviosa, la mirada de Yamcha hacia ella la hacía sentirse muy incómoda._

— _¿Asistirás a clases? —Preguntó, fingiendo mucha naturalidad._

— _Pues…si ¿Tú no?_

— _Tengo algo importante que hacer—Estaba a punto de irse, pero en esos momentos recordó a alguien—. Por cierto, Yam ¿Sabes por qué no vino Zangya?_

 _Ahora los papeles se invirtieron. Yamcha abrió enormemente los ojos ante la sorpresiva pregunta de Bulma. Titubeante, se movía con cierto nerviosismo desde su lugar pensando en una respuesta que fuese muy convincente para la ojiazul._

— _No tengo idea—Respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Bulma bufó. Su cabeza estaba hecho un caos que no pudo percatarse, con anticipación, de la ausencia de Zangya._

— _Tal vez Milk lo sepa—Se dijo a ella misma —. En fin, necesito que le digas al profesor que estaré en coordinación._

 _Yamcha solo pudo asentir. Sintió un poco de pena por Bulma porque ella ignoraba que Zangya quiso mostrarle unos documentos con un contenido horroroso. Sacudió perceptiblemente la cabeza recuperando su gesto inicial._

— _No hay problema, Briefs._

— _Gracias._

 _Sin perder más el tiempo, se dirigió en dirección a las oficinas de coordinación. Al llegar, no se encontró a mucha gente. El sector era una estancia ancha y larga, con un estrecho pasillo en medio, donde a los lados se dividían unos pequeños cuartos con paredes de vidrio teniendo una buena vista del interior de las oficinas; en cada esquina se hallaba un aire acondicionador, e insertados en el techo dos apliques que iluminaban el lugar; y al fondo del pasillo se encontraba una puerta que conducía a la dirección. Sin advertir un solo estudiante, se adentró a la oficina de "Intercambios y colaboración académica". La persona a cargo era una joven mujer de cabello y ojos negros, muy bella; que vestía una camisa rosa que combinaba con un saco y una falda gris. Bulma, al no verla ocupada, se dirigió a ella._

— _Disculpe, me gustaría meter mi solicitud de servicio social._

 _La mujer, llamada Annin, la miró de pies a cabeza sobre sus lentes de montura cuadrada; le hizo un ademán con la mano a la joven, para señalarle una silla. Bulma asintió y tomó asiento frente a ella._

— _¿De qué semestre eres? —Preguntó Annin a la vez que presionaba con dedos veloces el teclado, sin dejar de ver la pantalla de la computadora._

— _Tercero._

— _Un momento por favor—Acto seguido, Annin abrió un cajón de su escritorio, y sacó un objeto rectangular, gris y delgado—. Puedes checar la lista de convenios y decirme la empresa en dónde te gustaría llevar a cabo tu servicio— Le dijo al enseñarle una tableta electrónica con una larga lista de nombres de personas morales._

 _Bulma asió la tableta, y con su dedo índice hizo deslizar la lista creada desde una base de datos. No tardó mucho en elegir. Le dio clic a la opción final y le entregó la tableta a la coordinadora. Ésta la tomó y se dispuso a hacer el proceso._

— _¿Nombre y apellido?_

— _Bulma Briefs._

 _Al momento de que Annin tecleó el nombre y el apellido de Bulma en el ordenador, automáticamente se abrió una nueva ventana mostrando una solicitud de servicios con los datos de ella y también de la empresa._

— _Puedes checar si tus referencias están bien— Dijo la mujer luego de poner la tableta electrónica sobre su escritorio._

 _Bulma revisó minuciosamente el contenido._

— _Todo en orden—Anunció después de unos segundos._

 _La secretaria asintió. A lado del escritorio se escuchó el sonido de la impresora, la mujer tomó los papeles, los engrapó y se los entregó a Bulma._

— _El primer formato es tu carta de presentación, — Explicaba a la ojiazul— con la cual tendrás que presentarte a la empresa, y entregarla a recursos humanos o a la persona que se encarga en entrevistar a los practicantes—Bulma asintió, poniendo mucha atención a las instrucciones de Annin —. El siguiente formato es tu seguro de vida y la de evaluación…_

— _¿Evaluación?_

— _Sí—Respondió Annin un poco molesta por ser interrumpida —Donde la persona que estará a tu cargo, evaluará tu desempeño y las actividades que realizarás en la empresa. Es evaluación recíproca._

— _¿O sea que yo también la evaluaré? —Annin frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de Bulma. Ella decidió explicarse mejor—Me refiero a la persona que vaya a estar a mi cargo._

— _A la empresa en general—Respondió la coordinadora —. La solicitud ya fue enviada por correo electrónico. Entre hoy y mañana te enviaremos un e-mail donde te indicaremos el día que tienes que ir a la empresa con los papeles que te di para la entrevista._

 _Las facciones de Bulma se tornaron confusas ante la última palabra de Annin._

— _Solo haré mi servicio—Aclaró la ojiazul sin poder ocultar su molestia —No tengo intención en ser empleada en ese lugar._

 _La coordinadora de intercambios miró a la chica con cara de pocos amigos, le resultaba muy irritable su insolente y vulgar actitud._

— _Son las condiciones de esa empresa inculcadas a los jóvenes estudiantes para que puedan hacer su servicio social. No aceptan a cualquier estudiante— Arguyó Annin dando énfasis en las últimas palabras._

— _Tiene sentido—Bufó Bulma abstraída en sus pensamientos, inmóvil, como si estuviese cavilando sus posibilidades; posteriormente volvió a dirigirse a la coordinadora—. Una pregunta, faltaría a clases por unos meses ¿Me justificarían mis faltas de asistencia?_

— _Claro, pero tendrás que reponerlas en un curso durante las vacaciones._

— _Sí, está bien._

 _La escuela era lo que menos le importaba. Hacer su servicio en la empresa Ouison era una muy buena estrategia para restablecerse en su corporación. La recuperaría, y ya no dependería de nadie; ni de Bunny, ni de Bardock… y mucho menos de Vegeta. No sería nada fácil, Corporación Cápsula formaba parte de la compañía de los Son, gracias a Bunny. A pesar de que a ella en un principio no le molestó la decisión de su madre, ahora más que nunca ya no estaba dispuesta en dejar SU empresa en manos ajenas. Los documentos que sostenía en sus manos se sentían como una gran roca, una carga inmensa para ella; tenía la sensación de estar cayendo dentro de un abismo sin fin, siendo llevada hacia el arduo deber de la responsabilidad. No podía retroceder, por más que quería no podía hacerlo; algo se lo impedía._

" _Lo hago por nosotros, papá"_

 _Ya era decisivo. Ejercería su servicio en la empresa Ouison, donde requeriría la experiencia suficiente y así tener la capacidad necesaria para poder dirigir su C.C. sin ningún problema. Bardock no tendría por qué negarse en entregarle el control absoluto de su compañía, así que eso no le preocupaba demasiado._

 _Regresando a su realidad, se levantó de la silla para luego agradecer a la coordinadora por el servicio recibido. Salió de intercambios con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro, pero aun así estaba muy conforme con su decisión. Al cruzar el pasillo escuchó la voz del director. Pudo vislumbrarlo al momento que él salía de su oficina mientras platicaba con Ouiji; no pudo evitarlo, le dio un escalofrío en cuanto lo vio._

—… _Hablé con su madre sobre esto y ella no está de acuerdo—Le decía el director a Vegeta, se pudo notar una leve preocupación en el tono de voz._

— _Hmp, no requiero del permiso de nadie—Espetó entre dientes_ — _. Solo estoy avisando._

 _El director suspiró derrotado._

— _Ve con mi secretaria para que te justifique el resto del semestre._

— _¿Eso es todo?_

— _Sí._

 _Vegeta giró sobre sus talones, miró por encima de su hombro y visualizó al señor director._

— _Gracias._

 _Bulma abrió los ojos como platos sorprendiéndose del sincero agradecimiento; algo imposible de creer viniendo de Vegeta. Esperó que ambos se perdieran de su vista para así poder salir de las oficinas…_

…

Lo irónico en querer cambiar su actitud, fue que no pudo negarse a la invitación de Churai de ir en una antro para "Ahogar las penas" ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando cuando aceptó ir a ese lugar? Meneó su cabeza en desgana, como si quisiera alejar esos pensamientos vergonzosos. Aún seguía su mano puesta en la perilla, sin perder más el tiempo, jaló de ella y empujó la puerta hacia adelante y se adentró a la oficina. Lo primero que Bulma notó fue un cautivante olor a lavanda, era muy exquisito y refinado. La sala era enorme para su sorpresa, iluminada gracias a un gran ventanal donde se infiltraba una luz tenue que inducia un ambiente compungido. Las paredes y el techo eran de un color burdeos obscuro que combinaban armoniosamente con el suelo de madera. A los lados, dos enormes muebles con repisas donde había una extensa pila de libros y carpetas de todos los tamaños y colores. Por último, a cuatro metros frente a la puerta, un largo y ornamentado escritorio se acoplaba perfectamente con las sillas para las visitas, y una en particular.

Bulma solo pudo visualizar los cabellos en punta de Vegeta ya que el respaldo de la silla cubría completamente su cuerpo; era obvio que estaba de espaldas y miraba detrás del ventanal. La chica cerró la puerta provocando un golpe seco, deseando que eso fuera suficiente para hacerle saber de su llegada. Después de unos eternos segundos, la voz grosera y severa de Ouiji hizo respingar a la ojiazul.

—Di lo que tengas que decir—Demandó con desprecio sin siquiera voltearse—. ¡Y qué sea rápido!

Ante esa actitud tan grosera, Bulma trotó hasta estar muy cerca del escritorio. Poniendo una pose en jarras y volviendo a adoptar su peculiar carácter, bramó:

— ¡¿Puedes tan siquiera voltear a verme, grosero?!

El cuerpo de Vegeta se tensó al oír esa voz tan condenadamente familiar, era la primera vez que sentía punzaditas en el estomago provocando que se ruborizara; nunca pasó por su mente que ella vendría a verlo hasta la empresa, motivo por el cual aun seguía anonadado, sorprendido… feliz. Giró su silla para corroborar si no estaba soñando o si su oído estaba mal de audición: ninguna de las dos cosas. Su mujer radiaba una envidiable belleza con esa ropa muy presentable; la encontró un poco irreconocible con ese semblante firme e intimidante que intuía peligro. ¿Esa era su Bulma? Los tiernos ojos azules dejaron de ser esos mares transparentes que eran muy sencillos de leer, para luego pasar a ser dos rendijas cargadas de dureza y sensatez. Definitivamente su decisión había hecho un efecto en ella, ya fuese malo o bueno; era comprensible, pero insólito.

—Bulma—Susurró. Al escucharse, recuperó su típica seriedad y porte imperturbable— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Voy a hacer mi servicio en esta empresa— Dijo ella sin más.

Bulma lo observó con cierta suspicacia y profunda ímpetu. Una carga de adrenalina la envolvió en el instante en que Vegeta clavó sus ojos en los de ella. La joven se inquietó ante esa mirada, le era muy difícil saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Ouiji en esos momentos; no demostraba emoción alguna en ese inmutado rostro.

Vegeta sonrió para sus adentros, pudo notar que la afectuosa esencia de su Bulma no estaba extinguida del todo. Decidió hacer una prueba para asegurarse.

—Y se puede saber ¿Quién ya te autorizó? —Preguntó Ouiji con arrogancia, y torció los labios para formar una sonrisa despectiva.

Un desagradable rubor tiñó el pálido rostro de Bulma, aún con su pose en jarras, intimidaba a Vegeta lanzándole una mirada totalmente furiosa. Tuvo que hacer un mayor esfuerzo para no perder la compostura e ignorar las burlas de Ouiji; contó mentalmente hasta 10 para poder tranquilizarse.

—Tú lo harás. Es un hecho—Dijo Bulma con suma seguridad en sus palabras.

En esos instantes, a Vegeta lo asaltó una fuerte impresión que lo desconcertó por completo. Tenía sus leves sospechas, por tal motivo debía cerciorarse.

—No lo creo. Vete.

A Bulma se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Llegó el momento en que su perplejidad se incrementaba más que su enojo; a leguas se veía que a Vegeta lo de las entrevistas lo tenían muy irritado ¿Por qué no accederle esa tarea a un empleado? Él era el presidente y tenía el poder de mandar y que sus órdenes fueran acatadas. Desechando esa interrogante de su mente, trató, una vez más, de serenarse para llevar a cabo una nueva estrategia.

— ¿A cuántas chicas has rechazado por este día?

Vegeta no comprendió el motivo de esa pregunta.

—Esa información no te interesa, ¡Vete!

—Por lo que veo, estas entrevistas no te tienen muy contento—Continuó Bulma fingiendo indiferencia—. Te aviso que no creo que termines por hoy. Hay muchas candidatas en recepción—Por primera vez, en ese día, pudo vislumbrar turbación en el semblante de Ouiji— ¡Exactamente! Mujeres. Admiradoras e integrantes de tu club de fans.

—Me haces creer que solo viniste a mi empresa para fastidiarme—Reprochó totalmente ruborizado y desviando su mirada.

Bulma esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

—Ya te dije mi motivo.

—Y yo ya te di mi respuesta—Afirmó volviendo la mirada a ella—. Vete.

—Escúchame, por favor—Le pidió la ojiazul sin inmutarse— Sé que quieres terminar cuanto antes esta… situación. Te ahorro ese trabajo con tal de que aceptes mi carta de presentación. Sabes perfectamente que estoy altamente capacitada, Vegeta—Un intercambio de miradas se estaba llevando a cabo, esperando uno del otro la rendición —. Conozco todo de Corporación Cápsula…

—Ya entiendo.

Bulma fue consciente de su imprudencia, pero aun así no mostró perturbación y siguió con su actitud indiferente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Lo sabes perfectamente.

La ojiazul suspiró en derrota, ya no tenía caso negarlo, mucho menos ocultarlo.

—Bien—Admitió —Es cierto, quiero hacer mi servicio en relación a C. C. Yo creo que Bardock no tendrá ningún inconveniente ¿O sí? —No hubo respuesta por parte de Ouiji — Eso pensé—Sonrió —. Si lo que te preocupa es tenerme que ver a diario, aliviánate. Me mantendré lo más alejada posible de ti. Si no me aceptas, entonces sigue recibiendo a tus admiradoras que se mueren por verte; ellas solo están aquí para quitarte tu preciado tiempo—Bulma observó en como Vegeta consideraba esas últimas revelaciones—. Soy tu mejor opción— Aseguró.

No tuvo que pensarlo por mucho tiempo, obviamente preferiría infinitas veces a Bulma que a una mujer loca que se ponía a llorar de la emoción cada vez que él decía la palabra: "insecto".

—Hmp.

Bulma tomó esa respuesta como un sí. No pudo ocultar su emoción, así que se permitió esbozar una radiante sonrisa.

—Quiero pedirte algo más—Vegeta puso un aire calculador y desconfiado en su rostro, esperó expectante la petición de la ojiazul —Quiero integrarme a la ala científica y tecnológica de C.C y tener libre acceso a las opiniones y decisiones que se den sobre los inventos, la tecnología, el material y los proveedores recientes.

—Es tu corporación, estás en todo tu derecho.

—Muchas gracias.

Sin nada más que decir, Bulma giró sobre sus talones para retirarse de la oficina, pero la voz de Vegeta la hizo detenerse.

—Necesito tu carta de presentación.

Bulma se maldijo mentalmente ¡Había olvidado la carta de presentación! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan olvidadiza? Bueno, eso era algo comprensible ya que nunca se le pudo haber ocurrido llevar sus documentos cuando ella y Milk se fueron al antro. Se volteó para encarar a Ouiji.

—Yo… bueno… lo que… ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los nudillos de Ouiji. Corrió hacia él y se sentó sobre el escritorio a la vez que tomaba con delicadeza las manos del joven empresario. Revisó con profundidad las heridas, dándose cuenta que la piel tenía un tono violáceo pudiéndose apreciar, también rastros de carne expuesta.

—Vegeta, te tengo que curar estas heridas— Dijo Bulma, poniéndose de pie— ¿Tienes un botiquín?

—No es nada, no exageres…

Antes que Bulma comenzara a gritar, la puerta del despacho se abrió evidenciando la presencia de Bardock.

—Vegeta…—Calló al ver a cierta jovencita problemática. Confundido pero con la mente firme, miraba alternativamente a los jóvenes—. Buenas tardes, Bulma ¿Te encuentras bien?

La ojiazul se sonrojó ante esa pregunta, evidentemente, Bardock se refería a su embriaguez de la noche anterior; la vergüenza no tardó en manifestarse en ella.

—Estoy bien, señor Son—Respondió Bulma, agachando la cabeza abochornada—Gracias por preguntar.

—Bardock—El aludido volteó a su llamado —Bulma será mi practicante…

—Ya era hora que te decidieras—Siseó —Hay mucho tumulto en recepción—Luego, se percató de las heridas de Ouiji—.Te dije que usaras guantes—Le reprochó burlonamente a la vez que lo miraba ponerse de pie.

El ambiente se tornó tenso e incomodo, ambos hombres se desafiaban con la mirada. Bulma estaba temerosa y desconcertada. Por una parte, la actitud fría y burlona de Bardock era totalmente insólita; no era acorde a la personalidad que, en anteriores veces, había visto en él. Y por lo otro, ver a Vegeta tratando de mostrarse calmado, cuando unos temblores de ira se manifestaban en su cuerpo evidenciando su sentir; ella sabía que Ouiji era muy impulsivo y sumamente orgulloso, motivos por los cuales no se dejaba eludir por nadie… pero ¿Con Bardock si? ¿Por qué ambos parecían enemistados? ¡¿Qué mierda había pasado entre ellos?!

Bardock suspiró, desvió su mirada de Vegeta para enfocarla en Bulma.

—Esa puerta conduce al baño, allí encontrarás el botiquín—Al decir esas palabras, salió precipitadamente del despacho.

Bulma, sin perder más el tiempo corrió en dirección al baño. Sobre un tocador encontró el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Vegeta aún seguía de pie, decidió tomar asiento mientras se disponía a revisar unos informes para despejar su mente: la situación vergonzosa que Bardock le hizo pasar. Escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse, pero no le prestó atención. De repente, sintió que los papeles que sostenía en sus manos le eran arrebatados; levantó la mirada y vio que Bulma se sentaba sobre el escritorio, teniendo una muy buena vista de unas blancas y torneadas piernas. La observó con mucha atención cuando ella sacaba del botiquín el alcohol y unas bolas de algodón.

—No es necesario— Siseó Vegeta groseramente sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¡Claro que es necesario! —Gritó ella indignada; sin hacerle caso, continuó con su tarea rociando un poco del líquido transparente al algodón—. No quiero que tus heridas se infecten— Terminó diciendo con ternura.

—Eres una mujer muy terca— Bufó.

—Aun así no te quejas por ello—Dijo Bulma guiñándole un ojo.

Vegeta se ruborizó, inesperadamente sintió un desagradable ardor en su mano. Ignorando el dolor, no dejaba de apreciar a su mujer, en como ella con tanta delicadeza frotaba el algodón sobre su herida. A pesar de los últimos acontecimientos, su Bulma seguía amándolo; no quería que ese sentimiento se extinguiera. No quería percibir destellos de odio hacia él. Ambicionaba ser el único hombre en la vida de ella. Pudo asegurarse 100% de ello cuando la encontró abrazada con el insecto de Yamcha. Esa imagen lo asqueó, lo inmovilizó, lo traspasó por completo. Bulma era suya, ¡Era su mujer! Prudente de su egoísmo, no dejaría que ningún otro insecto se le acercara, y para eso debía cambiar sus planes. Contemplando el hermoso rostro de su ojiazul, Vegeta alejó su mano para que ella pudiera desinfectar la otra.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Por qué Bardock dijo eso de unos guantes? —Preguntó Bulma sin dejar de seguir con su labor—. ¡Es cierto! Ahora que lo recuerdo, me debes la explicación de lo que ocurrió con Turles.

Vegeta hizo una mueca de desagrado, pensó que Bulma ya había dejado ese tema por la paz.

— ¿Tanto te importa?

Bulma sonrió.

— ¿Me vas a contar?

—Lo haré si tú me respondes ¿Por qué anoche fuiste con la loca de Churai a ese antro?

La sonrisa de Bulma se borró de su rostro para dar lugar a unas dulces mejillas ruborizadas.

— ¿En serio quieres saber? —Preguntó en un susurrante reclamo. Se arrepintió rápidamente de sus palabras en cuanto las pronunció; en un principio creyó que el motivo principal era Vegeta, pero fue su decisión que la sentenció en el abismo del alcohol—. Fue un error que no volveré a cometer— Masculló con un hilo de voz.

—Te pudo haber ocurrido algo malo—Bulma se sintió conmovida ante esa tierna preocupación, Vegeta se dio cuenta de eso y rectificó —. Estabas muy ebria y no lograbas mantenerte de pie. En ese estado uno comete estupideces.

—No lo recuerdo—Admitió —. No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó en la noche.

Vegeta no necesitó mirarla directamente a los ojos para saber que no mentía. Bulma vendó las heridas y comenzó a guardar el frasco, los algodones y las vendas en el botiquín; soltó un suspiro antes de decir:

— Ni mucho menos de cuando cuidaste de mí.

El tiempo paró en esos instantes. Los latidos de ambos corazones retumbaban dentro de sus cabezas, los labios eran magnetismos que se violentaban por el fuerte deseo de una unión, la ansiedad febril se intensificaba cuando sus rostros estaban a solo unos escasos centímetros de distancia. La magia no duró mucho. Antes de que cometiera una estupidez, Bulma se puso de pie ante la mirada sorpresiva de Vegeta; tomó el botiquín y lo guardó en el mueble del baño sin decir ninguna palabra. Anhelaba un beso de él, un abrazo, un encuentro íntimo; pero no caería ante esos deseos. Su orgullo estaba lo suficientemente dañado para querer corromperlo más, no iba a permitir que Vegeta jugara con ella y la humillara otra vez. Debía irse de ahí cuanto antes, por evidentes motivos sentimentales; y también por lo de su carta de presentación.

Salió del baño y caminó hacia Ouiji con la intención de despedirse.

—Ya puedes irte—Escuchó la voz cortante de él—. Mañana te quiero aquí a las 8:00 a.m.

—Sí— Respondió.

—Bulma— La llamó antes que ella cruzara la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó volteando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Te recomiendo que no te esfuerces demasiado. Aquí en la capital cuento con un departamento, puedes instalarte allí durante el tiempo que estés trabajando en la empresa.

—Gracias por tu generosidad—Dijo Bulma dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento —Pero ya tengo donde quedarme durante las noches. Nos vemos mañana.

Y salió de la oficina dejando a un Vegeta perplejo.

* * *

 **15 horas antes de la escena de Bulma y Vegeta en la empresa.**

… Posteriormente, solo se escuchaba las respiraciones profundas de la ojiazul; se tomó el tiempo que disponía para apreciarla mejor. No había marcha atrás, se dispuso a apagar la luz y salió de la habitación.

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza de las cuales preocuparse y por ese motivo apenas recordó esas palabras.

…

— _¡Entonces! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! — Le gritó en reclamo, llevando sus puños hacía él para golpearlo._

 _Vegeta le permitió que hiciera eso, era lo justo, se lo merecía. No había golpes que dolieran más, que unas pocas palabras de rechazo—No lo entenderías. — Gruñó._

 _Bulma dejó de golpearlo. Se limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y con voz temblorosa le preguntó...— ¿Es sobre tu secreto?_

...

Era irrebatible que Gokú era el responsable de que Bulma estuviese al tanto de _eso._ Se recargó en la pared, esperándolo en el pasillo, sin despegar sus ojos de una puerta en particular. Si sus sospechas resultaran ser ciertas, entonces habría mucha sangre; de eso no tenía la menor duda. Ante esa situación, le era imposible serenarse. Se encontraba furioso, cansado y abstraído; lo único que quería era apaciguar su ansiedad. De pie, con los brazos cruzados y aspecto apacible; vio en cómo Gokú, con sumo cuidado, cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Al parecer el joven Son no se había percatado de su presencia.

—Kakaroto— Lo llamó con una voz plácida, muy raro en él.

Gokú no se inmutó, se dio media vuelta para encontrarse a su amigo recargado en la pared; no le extrañó que él no estuviera con Bulma.

— Vegeta ¿Te ocurre algo?

Ouiji caminó en dirección a Gokú y sin más demora le preguntó:

— ¿Qué le has estado contando a Bulma?

Gokú lo miró sin comprender.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Vegeta lo empujó bruscamente contra la pared. Lo tomó por los hombros y presionó el agarre.

—Escúchame muy bien, estúpido—Gruñó—Si sigues abriendo el hocico para divulgar MI vida, te vas a arrepentir ¡Ya me cansé de tu idiotez, maldito insecto!

—De verdad no sé de que me estás hablando. Yo no he dicho nada—Aclaró Gokú sin alterarse de las ofensas de Ouiji.

La paciencia de Vegeta se fue al diablo.

— ¡Ella me lo preguntó, idiota!

—Escucha, Vegeta—Le pidió Gokú con serenidad y sin dejar de ver esos ojos enfurecidos inyectados de sangre. — Eres mi mejor amigo y todo eso, pero…

— ¡Cállate y escúchame a mí! Te lo preguntaré una vez más ¡¿Qué le has dicho a Bulma?!

Gokú seguía sin comprender la repentina furia de Vegeta. Trató de memorizar todos los momentos que había pasado junto con Bulma, tal vez eso le ayudaría a entender las exigencias de su amigo.

…

 _—_ _¿De qué quieres hablar?_ _—preguntó Gokú, mientras se sentaba._

 _—Es sobre Vegeta, háblame de él—_ _demandó Bulma yendo directamente al grano._

 _El joven Son abrió los ojos como platos, se rascó la cabeza y con una expresión nerviosa le respondió en un balbuceo._

 _—Ahhh si… no creo ayudarte mucho…_

 _—_ _¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Eres su mejor amigo!—_ _gritó Bulma, encolerizada._

 _—Por eso—_ _contestó Gokú, nervioso._

 _—_ _¿Qué?_ _—preguntó confundida._

 _—Míralo de esta forma, Bulma… si tú me dijeras un secreto, a ti no te gustaría que se lo dijera a alguien más ¿verdad?_

…

Gokú se regañó mentalmente. Si le había insinuado a Bulma sobre que Vegeta tenía un _secreto._

…

— _Hubo un tiempo en que el señor Ouiji se enorgullecía de Vegeta. Como era su primogénito y además un… hombre, lo consideraba el hijo perfecto. Pero conforme pasaron los años, el señor Ouiji se enteró de algo que… bueno… ese "algo" hizo que se truncaran los planes que tenía pensado en depositar en el futuro de Vegeta._

— _Déjame adivinar, ese "algo" es el secreto._

— _Sip— respondió Gokú esbozando una sonrisa._

…

Gokú sonrió tontamente al recordar esos sucesos. Tenía que disculparse con Vegeta por su _metedura de pata._

—Lo lamen…

No pudo terminar en disculparse. El puño de Vegeta impactó contra su nariz. Desplomado en el suelo, se limpió la sangre con el dorso de su mano, a la vez que utilizaba su brazo para protegerse de los golpes. Con tal de alejarlo de él, liberó su pierna izquierda para patearlo en la boca del estómago. Funcionó. Gokú aprovechó el distanciamiento para levantarse, pero Vegeta fue más rápido y lo tomó por el tobillo haciendo que se volviera a desplomar.

La pelea se estaba saliendo de control. Ambos trataban de someterse alternativamente. Los insultos pasaron a subir de volumen, apagando la tranquilidad de la noche. Vegeta seguía encestándole puñetazos a Gokú, mientras que éste los esquivaba y le regresaba los golpes sin éxito. Estaban tan enfebrecidos que no escucharon los llamados de Bardock.

— ¡Kakaroto!, ¡Vegeta! —Gritó Bardock acercándose al cuadro de discusión— ¡Suéltalo! — Le dijo a Ouiji al ver que éste estaba sobre su hijo estrujándole el cuello. Logró separarlos y los ayudó a ponerse de pie— ¡¿Qué mierda les pasa?!

Ambos muchachos jadeaban; estaban despeinados, sudados y magullados. La peor parte se la llevó Gokú; que tenía toda la cara amoratada, una nariz torcida y el labio inferir partido. Mientras que Vegeta se encontraba ileso, sólo con la ropa rasgada y manchada con sangre ajena. Sabían perfectamente quién había detenido la pelea. Ambos jóvenes miraron a Bardock, y se dieron cuenta de la desnudez de éste; era evidente que lo habían interrumpido en el pleno acto sexual. Gokú se quitó su sudadera y se la ofreció a su padre para que se cubriera. Bardock la tomó entre avergonzado y molesto. El bullicio de la pelea fue tan fuerte que lo alarmó tanto que no le dio tiempo de ponerse, por lo menos, unos calzoncillos.

— ¡¿Hijo, estás bien?!

Los tres hombres voltearon hacia esa voz. Gokú y Vegeta abrieron sus ojos como platos, la mandíbula se les desencajó al ver a Gine vestida con un baby doll negro. Bardock se ruborizó por la falta de pudor de su mujer; le lanzó una mirada fulminante a los chicos, como desafiándolos a atreverse a ver a su esposa. Una actitud demasiada exagerada ya que el incesto no existía para ellos.

Gine se acercó a su ruborizado y amolado hijo para revisarlo cuidadosamente. En esos momentos le importaba más su Gokú que su desapercibida desnudez.

Vegeta hizo un mayor esfuerzo para evitar ver los atributos de Gine, cuando ella pasó a su lado. Advirtió de soslayo la pequeña tanga negra que sobresalía a simple vista bajo la delgada tela transparente.

—Yo me largo— Balbuceó Ouiji queriendo alejarse de los exhibicionistas.

—Quieto—Le ordenó Bardock, mientras se enrollaba la sudadera alrededor de su cintura—Tú no irás a ningún lado.

— ¡Sí, claro! —Se mofó Vegeta —No eres mi padre, Bardock…

Gokú puso mucha atención a la conversación que estaba entablando su padre y su mejor amigo; entretanto, su madre seguía revisándolo con esmero.

—Pero soy tu tutor y te ordeno que te quedes. Después hablaremos sobre tu castigo.

— ¡¿Es broma?! —Rugió Vegeta amenazante—No me quiero quedar acá, me voy a mi casa. Además, mi madre se pondrá loca si no llego a dormir...

—No te preocupes por Mei, Gine la llamará y le dirá que tú te vas a quedar a dormir aquí.

Vegeta arrugó el entrecejo y fulminó a Bardock con la mirada. Mientras tanto…

—Estoy bien, mamá. — La tranquilizó Gokú con ternura, retirando las manos de ella de su rostro.

Gine asintió y besó la frente de su hijo, ante las miradas absortas de Ouiji y Son.

—Vegeta—Susurró Gine, acercándose a él para también auxiliarlo.

—Estoy bien—Le aseguró Vegeta, ruborizado.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare algo o…?

—No, solo… solo… tú y Bardock pueden volver a… dormir— Balbuceó entre abochornado e incomodo.

Gine no lo besó como a Gokú, pero le dio un confortable abrazo maternal. Ante esa acción, la mujer se percató de un desagradable hedor.

— ¿Qué es ese olor? ¡Apesta! —Exclamó cubriéndose la nariz con ambas manos.

Bardock los miró con recelo, también se había dado cuenta de ello.

— ¿Estuvieron tomando? — Demandó.

—No, papá—Respondió Gokú indignado—.Lo que pasó fue que Churai invitó a Bulma y a Milk al antro y… solo fuimos por ellas. Ahora están durmiendo en su respectiva habitación.

—Iré a verlas— Dijo Gine, dirigiéndose primero a la habitación de Milk para después pasar a la de Bulma.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermano? —Demandó Bardock dirigiéndose a su hijo.

El ingenuo de Gokú se puso un poco nervioso ante el interrogatorio de su padre.

—Él se quedó en el antro.

—Ese cabrón. Raditz ya me tiene harto—Gruñó entre dientes.

Vegeta y Gokú aún seguían de pie, atentos, como si estuvieran esperando el típico sermón ostentoso. Bardock, al ver que seguían ahí, los corrió.

— ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Ya váyanse a dormir!

Gokú asintió despacio y giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a su habitación, pero Vegeta no obedeció.

— ¿Qué castigo me vas a dictaminar? —Preguntó Ouiji posicionándose frente a Bardock— ¿Dejarme encerrado en mi habitación, prohibirme la televisión, el celular y las salidas? — se mofó.

Gokú detuvo lentamente su andar y se volteó para ver una nueva confrontación que no tardaría en desatarse. Estaba inquieto por ambos, era difícil especular quien saldría librado y quien saldría perdiendo. Tanto Vegeta y Bardock, tenían casi el mismo carácter orgulloso e impulsivo, una inteligencia astuta y calculadora, sumándole también la habilidad en ser muy mordaces y persistentes.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres, verdad? — Bramó Bardock entre dientes. Vegeta no respondió, torció los labios para formar una sonrisa despectiva; después, sus facciones comenzaron a endurecerse —Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya, chiquillo. Te excluyo de la presidencia permanentemente. A partir de ahora, solo obedecerás ordenes mías ¿Te quedó claro?

Gokú abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, se había quedado sin habla; quería reclamarle a su padre sobre ese castigo injusto ¡Era demasiado! En cuanto a Vegeta, las palabras de Bardock se adentraban pausadamente a sus oídos, procesando su veredicto; eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

— ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso! — Exclamó encolerizado; tenía su cuerpo tenso, el rostro pálido y los puños fuertemente apretados.

— Oh, claro que puedo— Respondió Bardock sin inmutarse.

— ¡Sólo por golpear merecidamente a tu hijo! — Gritó Vegeta en tono agresivo importándole una mierda su insolencia.

Bardock reaccionó a tiempo antes de cometer una estupidez contra el joven Ouiji. Vio a su risueña esposa salir de la habitación de Bulma, también pudo darse cuenta de la presencia de su hijo. Éste parecía igual de molesto que Vegeta.

—Las chicas están bien—Anunció Gine aliviada, la sonrisa se le borró de la cara al ver los semblantes airados de los tres hombres— ¿Ocurre algo?

Bardock la tranquilizó diciéndole que todo estaba en orden, y le pidió que la esperara en la habitación, Gine asintió y les deseo "buenas noches" a los muchachos antes de irse. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Bardock colocó una mano apaciguadora en el hombro de Ouiji, quien se la sacudió de inmediato; era imposible arreglar las cosas con el muchacho impulsivo y que no estaba en la disposición de querer escuchar y entender razones.

—Si quieres desquitarte con algo, usa el saco de boxeo del cuarto piso. Usa guantes, no te vayas a lastimar—Le aconsejó Bardock antes de marcharse a su habitación donde Gine lo esperaba.

En el pasillo solo se dispersaba un ambiente tétrico, sintiéndose la vergüenza y la indignación que dimanaban el cuerpo de cada uno de los chicos.

Vegeta, a pesar de tener un porte relajante, en su mente se disipaba un tumultuoso diluvio de pensamientos obscuros. Cabreado, derrotado, fatigado; consciente de que su conducta no había sido de lo más prudente al exigir una simple explicación, tenía el firme concepto que él no se merecía el castigo que Bardock le había decretado. Le costaba aceptar su derrota.

Gokú dio un suspiro, miró de reojo a Vegeta, luego caminó en dirección a él hasta posicionarse a su lado.

— ¿Vegeta? —Musitó Gokú, nervioso; como no hubo respuesta decidió continuar hablando—Oye, solo le dije a Bulma que…

— ¿Crees que yo lo considero como un _secreto_? ¿Crees que es algo de lo cual yo pueda alardear? —Cuestionó Vegeta imperturbable, su voz era muy diferente a la usual.

Gokú sintió en como los vellos de su nuca se erizaban al oír la fría y potente voz de su amigo, demasiado atemorizante para quién no lo conocía perfectamente como él. Las preguntas lo inmovilizaron por completo, su semblante delataba duda y confusión; pero Vegeta no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Pensó que lo más prudente era responderle.

—No, pero…

Vegeta lo interrumpió.

—Es cosa mía. No sé de donde mierda sacaste que… yo… eso… es mi "secreto".

Gokú atisbó por el rabillo del ojo a Vegeta, y le dio la impresión que estaba sonriendo, pero una sonrisa abyecta, un aire perverso, más siniestro que una mirada de ira. Dedujo que su amigo se estaba volviendo loco por la falta de sueño, aun así quería que él aceptara su situación.

—Muy pocos lo saben— Susurró Gokú impertérrito.

— ¡Y qué! —Exclamó Vegeta totalmente airado — ¡Eso no te da el maldito derecho en decirle a todo el mundo que oculto algo! ¡MUCHO MENOS A ELLA! —Bramó señalando la puerta de la habitación donde Bulma se encontraba durmiendo.

—Tienes razón. Perdóname.

Vegeta bufó, riéndose de la patética disculpa de Gokú.

—Me pides un imposible, insecto.

—A estas alturas ya deberías dejar ese ridículo orgullo que te cargas—Gokú se maldijo mentalmente, se preparó para otra paliza, pero para su sorpresa vio a Vegeta marcharse en dirección contraria—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Como no puedo golpearte teniendo a tus padres para defenderte, el saco de boxeo es la única opción que me queda.

Gokú estuvo observándolo, hasta que Vegeta subió las escaleras y él… desapareció de su vista.

* * *

Bulma aparcó su auto frente a la mansión Son. Encontrarse con Vegeta nuevamente fue muy difícil y… demasiado doloroso. Aún conservaba dentro de su cabeza los recuerdos de cuando él terminó con ella. Furiosa y cansada, se bajó del auto para luego encapsularlo y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su falda. Al pasar por una apedreada e inclinada banqueta, no pudo evitar ver de reojo la residencia vecina. Su espíritu de aventura comenzó a envolverla después de tanto tiempo. Sin darse cuenta, hizo un recorrido visual por los alrededores para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, caminó hacia la residencia Ouiji, topándose frente a una verja de hierro que afortunadamente pudo abrir sin ningún problema. Titubeó un instante, y acto seguido, Bulma se adentró a la mansión.

Se hallaba dentro de un extenso jardín donde pudo ver una gran variedad de árboles y flores; las acacias, las buganvilias y el arce predominaban ante los demás. Los altos matorrales cubrían tres largos caminitos que conducían hacia diferentes direcciones. Decidió tomar el de su lado derecho, cuyo sendero dirigía hacía la enorme edificación de piedra. La seca maleza amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos. Trotaba con cuidado, evitando que las largas ramas de los tejos rasparan sus piernas. Al girar su rostro hasta al fondo del lugar, pudo vislumbrar una deteriorada fuente adornada con estatuas de querubines galopantes. Ese mal gusto había llamado mucho su atención. Sin detenerse, pudo ver una magnifica mansión al final del camino. Detuvo sus pasos al toparse con una puerta de madera; por unos momentos se debatía en si estaba haciendo lo correcto al querer internarse a una casa ajena. A esas alturas ya había llegado demasiado lejos para arrepentirse. Tomó la manilla con su mano derecha, y para su buena suerte se escuchó un _clic_ ; después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, pudo abrir la puerta ignorando que esta se abría jalándola hacia atrás y no empujándola hacia adelante. Olvidándose de su enojo, no pudo evitar maravillarse ante el impresionante vestíbulo; se sentía un aire de misterio en ese lugar. Los muebles, los cuadros y los candelabros estaban cubiertos por unas gruesas mantas. La decoración era esplendida y suntuosa, y la alfombra roja hacia juego con el suelo de piedra. Dejándose llevar por su curiosidad, atravesó el vestíbulo y subió las escaleras. Una vez arriba, cruzó hacia su derecha encontrándose ante una puerta maciza de cedro; Bulma hizo girar la manija de bronce. La habitación solo estaba adornada por una cama matrimonial y un armario viejo; le extrañó que todo estuviera limpio y ordenado. Al estar ahí podía sentir una paz armoniosa, pero a su vez una profunda tristeza que calaba su interior. No comprendía el porqué se sentía así. Era una extraña sensación, como un presentimiento; insegura en si era algo bueno o malo. Bulma se dirigió a la ventana, deslizó el vidrio y asomó su rostro dejando que el fresco aire la acariciara. Tenía una hermosa vista del jardín, una parte de la casa de Gokú y de la capital del norte. Suspiró, se dio media vuelta y de un solo brinco cayó sobre la cama provocando que el polvo se levantara de las sabanas; el colchón estaba muy cómodo. Se incorporó para quitarse su saco y las zapatillas. Volvió a acostarse, estirando sus brazos y sus piernas. Se sentía en suma tranquilidad, eso era lo que necesitaba. Cerró sus ojos, dejándose cautivar por el sonido del viento. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para quedarse en ese lugar, le hubiera encantado investigar más afondo la casa, y para eso necesitaría un día entero para hacerlo. Abrió los ojos, mirando el blanco techo, preguntándose a quién le había pertenecido esa habitación. Volteó su cabeza hacia la ventana, dándose cuenta que el sol se estaba ocultando detrás de las montañas. Con pesadez se levantó de la cama y se encontró a Vegeta recargado en el umbral. No sintió pena en cuanto lo vio, tal vez una ligera sensación de alerta y angustia por creer que era otra persona. Por una extraña razón, intuyó peligro; no sabía la razón, pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que huyera. Algo totalmente ridículo ya que Vegeta no representaba ninguna amenaza para su vida. Lo miraba con atención y cautela, preguntándose si en verdad era él; estaba muy diferente: más musculoso, alto y endemoniadamente más varonil; diría que Vegeta pasó de ser un chico de 17 años a un hombre de 27. La ojiazul no concebía lógica ante eso.

Él seguía de pie, observándola con evidente avaricia; como un depredar acechando a su presa. Vegeta cerró la puerta de la habitación poniéndole el seguro en el acto. Caminó con lentitud sin dejar de examinarla, queriendo infundirle temor. Al tenerla cerca, le sonrió maliciosamente.

Bulma no se inmutó ante ese gesto, frunció su ceño mientras lo miraba con audacia y furor. Se desconcertó al ver en como Vegeta comenzaba a desnudarse frente a ella ¿Qué pretendía con eso? ¿Acaso se había vuelto demente? Al verlo así, no pudo evitar que su corazón se descargara de adrenalina, sintió su sangre bombear por todo su cuerpo, a un ritmo frenético. Percibió un deseo caliente e intenso invadir su vientre; no tardó en experimentar contracciones en su sexo. Bulma estaba confundida y muy desesperada, quería saciar su apetito sexual sabiendo que no debía caer ante él. Aún seguían las imágenes, las palabras de rechazo, el dolor, las humillaciones; dentro de su mente ¿Cómo olvidar de un día para otro lo que Vegeta le había hecho? Alzó su mentón, lo miró con odio, ignorando a su corazón y poniendo la razón por encima de todo ¡Estaba completamente loco si creía que ella se dejaría humillar otra vez! Su irá aumentó cuando vio una sonrisa irónica dibujada en ese varonil rostro. Esa situación no era para nada divertida. Decidió que lo mejor era irse de ahí. Con disimulo, subió los pies a la cama y retrocedió, arrastrándose lentamente hacia atrás. No llegó lejos. Una mano tomó su tobillo, alarmándose por la fuerza ejercida en el agarre. Soltó un sollozo cuando Vegeta la arrastró con brusquedad, como si fuera una simple muñeca de trapo. Se sintió asfixiada cuando el cuerpo del hombre cayó sobre ella, aprisionándola. Después, sin tiempo de reaccionar, sus labios fueron invadidos por la boca de él; el beso era violento, exigente, apático. No había nada de empatía ante tal acción. Ouiji se separó un poco de ella, la tomó por la barbilla levantándola para tener acceso a la fragante y blanca piel. Acercó su nariz para dejarse cautivar por el embriagante olor que desprendía la fémina, percibiendo rastros de temor. Bulma trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero le era imposible; sus fuerzas no eran nada comparadas con las de ese sujeto. En la habitación resonó un gruñido hondo y sordo, para luego dar lugar a un aullido ensordecedor. Los dientes de Vegeta se clavaron violentamente en el cuello de la ojiazul, sin piedad, sin vacilación; succionando la dulce sangre para saciar su avidez. Bulma no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se sentía destrozada, impotente, reprimiendo esas lágrimas que desesperadamente exigían por salir; su frágil cuerpo estaba muy adolorido, sabía que eso no sería todo el dolor que iba a experimentar… aún no llegaba a la peor parte. Para gran alivio suyo, el salvaje había abandonado su cuello; su tranquilidad no duró mucho cuando sintió una mano invadir su zona intima. Un enorme pánico la envolvió ante tal brutal acción. Ahora todo estaba claro, ese no era su Vegeta; el parecido era incuestionable, si, pero su Vegeta no sería capaz de tomarla a la fuerza. Entonces ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Cerró sus ojos pidiendo que eso solo fuera una cruel pesadilla. Como si sus suplicas fueran escuchadas, se sintió liberada del peso que la aprisionaba. Estaba equivocada. Vegeta solo se incorporó para romper de un solo jalón la camisa de la chica, sin mayor problema se deshizo también del sostén haciendo surgir unos soberbios y suculentos pechos. Llevó su boca a uno de los senos, succionándolo, mordiendo la rosada areola; con su lengua dejaba un caminito de saliva sobre la blanquecina piel de la chica. Con su otra mano estrujo el otro seno, oprimiéndolo, sintiendo el endurecido e hinchado pezón, señal de que ella estaba excitada ante tal amasamiento salvaje. Levantó su rostro para mirarla, la fémina tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta; como lo pensó, ella también estaba gozando… se había rendido ante él. Sonreía para sus adentros, llevó sus manos descendiendo hasta la cintura de la chica y la despojó de las últimas prendas que le quedaban.

Bulma estaba aturdida, todo era tan irreal. No podía engañarse, se sentía dichosa ante el tal deleite salvaje que le estaba ofreciendo _Vegeta._ Avergonzada al darse cuenta que estaba siendo dominada, empleó en reprimirse, ahogando sus gemidos, negándole saber su placer. Intuía que si se oponía ante él, el resultado sería horripilante ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía muy en claro que no podía escapar de las garras de Ouiji. Bulma se mordió el labio para sofocar un grito de regocijo al sentir dos dedos en su vagina, en como salían y entraban con apremiante velocidad; su clítoris estaba siendo frotado por la palma de la mano de Vegeta, bañándolo con sus jugos femeninos. El calor en su sexo se multiplicaba por cada roce, ya no aguantaba más, el placer era vigoroso, celestial, brutal; el orgasmo la alcanzó, una descarga de adrenalina la sacudió de pies a cabeza.

Vegeta se sintió insatisfecho, quería que la ojiazul gritara para él, que le demostrara con gritos lo bien que estaba disfrutando el sexo. Le piñizcó la vulva y solo vio como ella se mordía el labio inferior para ahogar sus gemidos; eso lo cabreó más. Fue demasiado misericordioso con la mujer y aun así se negaba a cooperar con él, entonces la obligaría a la fuerza. Se inclinó sobre ella, tomándola por las muñecas, amordazándola.

Bulma tembló, estaba inmovilizada por completo. Sus brazos estaban sujetos por el fuerte agarre de Vegeta, sobre su cabeza, siendo incapaz de poder usarlos. Sus piernas estaban siendo separadas por la rodilla de él. Alcanzaba ver como Vegeta, con la mandíbula apretada y ojos ardientes, se acomodaba entre sus muslos para adentrarse a ella.

—Quiero escucharte gritar, perra.

Y sin más, la penetró hasta el fondo. No hubo grito, a pesar de que la chica esbozó una mueca de dolor, no mostró perturbación alguna. Cabreado, sacó su pene, totalmente empapado de jugos y sangre de la fémina. La tomó del cuello y la besó bruscamente. Bajo de él, sentía los grandes y duros senos de la mujer que rozaban su torso. Se movía de un lado a otra con una fuerza bestial, restregando su sudor con la de ella. El beso era fogoso, y solo él podía disfrutar de ello. No había clemencia. Saboreaba y disfrutaba el sabor de saliva y sangre mezcladas; no dejaba de morderla, quería seguir regocijándose de esa lengua y esos labios, condenadamente deliciosos. Ella no tenía escapatoria, estaba inmovilizada de brazos y piernas.

Bulma sintió que su mundo se venía abajo. Estaba siendo violada, eso era inevitable. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a soportar esa situación. No podía moverse, sus manos aun estaban sujetas por el agarre del _salvaje_ y sus piernas se encontraban muy adormecidas. A duras penas evitaba que él abriera sus piernas, pero no pudo. La mano de _Vegeta_ descendió hasta su vientre, sintiendo en como introducía el pene en su sexo. El dolor y el ardor que estaba sintiendo no era nada comparado con el de su primera vez.

Vegeta la penetraba atrozmente hasta la matriz. Dejó los labios de ella y se agazapó contra los pechos, succionándolos desesperadamente; mientras se meneaba con rapidez, impactando sus testículos contra esos perfectos glúteos femeninos. Con la mano que tenía libre, la sujetó de la cintura y comenzó a empujarla contra su pelvis, profundizando las embestidas. Se incorporó un poco sin dejar de sujetarla, admirando en como ella arqueaba la espalda ante la llegada de un orgasmo. Lo sabía, la mujer no podía ocultar su deleite, enardecida con el vaivén de su cuerpo.

—Vegeta, no me lastimes.

La escuchó susurrar. Bufó. Como si él fuera a acceder a sus patéticas suplicas. Siguió metiendo y sacando su grueso miembro en el cuerpo de ella, hasta el fondo, acelerando la acometida. Embistiéndola con potencia, a un compás ardoroso, sin compasión. La levantó un poco, tomándola del trasero, profundizando las penetraciones.

Bulma se encontró con esos ojos negros, deseosos de más, no pudiendo reconocerlos. Escuchaba una hermosa voz que estaba haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza, deseaba encontrarla. Por unos momentos todo su alrededor se desvanecía, ya no había dolor, ya no había vergüenza, ya no había odio. Entonces, escuchó su nombre, sintiendo esa sensación de felicidad que la cautivaba al oír _Bulma_ en los labios de él.

Se despertó muy sobresaltada y su frente perlaba gotas de sudor producto de una horrible pesadilla; su pecho subía y bajaba por tan agitada respiración. Al incorporarse con rapidez, un leve mareo provocó que su visión se nublara y la desorientara del lugar donde se encontraba. Se talló los ojos con brusquedad y enfocó su vista en la habitación que estaba débilmente iluminada; aun así pudo reconocerlo.

— ¿Vegeta? —Él asintió, se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, a su lado. Bulma, sollozando, no esperó más y se lanzó a sus brazos—. Maldición, fue… tan real… yo…

—Tranquila—La reconfortó, apretándola contra su cuerpo, abrazándola con más fuerza—Sigo cumpliendo mi promesa, _Bulma…_

* * *

 **Hola :D Les escribí un poco de lemon XD tal vez esto fue algo diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir pero quiero guardar lo mejor para el final ;) espero que me comprendan. Quiero darles un rápido aviso antes de pasar a los agradecimientos:**

 ***Estos día estaré en exámenes así que no escribiré hasta que tenga esta semana despejada de deberes :/ Por mi página de facebook (Checar perfil de fanfiction) les haré saber la actualización de este fic, y del otro :3**

 **Ahora sí, agradecimientos a: GabyFlowers1342, iAnniBriefs, johaaceve, ina minina, Elizzzabeth, 30LucasTaylor, naomigomiz, celestia carito, gime, Bunny-bulma, Brenda Guerrero, Nizle883, Veros, KndVB, bris vernica.**

 **A mis nuevos favs y fallows. Los quiero mucho :***

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Mackenzie Monyer**

 **03/03/16**


	23. Chapter 23

**Este capítulo está dedicado para: Naomi Gomiz, gracias por el apoyo y el cariño que le das a esta historia :3**

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor, Akira Toriyama.

Capitulo 22

"Esperanza para el futuro"

 _"Hay tres cosas que el ser humano necesita en su vida: alguien a quien amar, algo que hacer y una esperanza para el futuro" Anónimo._

Como cada día de labores, Vegeta había salido muy tarde de su oficina. Tenía un problema muy grave y eso era el exceso de trabajo. Con tantos pendientes que tenía en relación a la empresa, tomó la drástica decisión de ausentarse de la escuela por todo un semestre. A pesar de eso, el tiempo no le era suficiente: las juntas, las finanzas, los contratos y entre otras cosas personales; lo tenían totalmente sofocado. Bardock lo había convencido en que tuviera la ayuda de un practicante. Al principio le desagradó esa idea y la fue ignorando, hasta que por fin, tuvo que resignarse y aceptar que no podía llevar a cabo sus responsabilidades él solo. Buscar a la persona correcta que pudiera tomar el cargo de su asistente, no fue una tarea nada fácil. Se le ofrecieron practicantes que ya llevaban mucho tiempo haciendo su servicio en la empresa, pero nadie logró convencerlo. Así que él tuvo que leer y buscar _cartas de presentación_ para encontrar el indicado. Por mandato de Bardock, fue obligado a entrevistar a los estudiantes que habían metido solicitud en el último mes; furioso e irritado, no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Para su mala suerte, la noticia de que él, "Vegeta Ouiji", sería el entrevistador y que tenía la última palabra en elegir quienes se quedaban y los que no se quedaban, salió a la luz. El rumor se expandió hasta ciudades y estados vecinos, llegando a los sistemas de la empresa una larga lista de solicitudes donde la gran mayoría eran chicas. Después de muchas horas encerrado en su oficina escuchando suplicas y piropos por parte de las estudiantes, llegó la indicada. Fue una sorpresa tan grande al ver a Bulma exigiendo ser aceptada en la empresa. No pudo engañarse, le fascinó que ella estuviera entre las candidatas; aunque eso se convirtió en un obstáculo respecto a la decisión que había tomado sobre alejarla de su vida. Al tenerla frente suyo, se dio cuenta que no podía dejarla ir, no quería. Lejos de la obsesión, eso ya era dominio sobre ella. Esos pensamientos había traspasado la frontera de la locura extrema. Sonrió para sus adentros, burlándose de los sentimientos que Bulma había desencadenado en él. La relación seguiría igual… por el momento.

Había llegado al estacionamiento, caminó hacia una zona exclusivamente para los autos de las familias Son y Ouiji. Cansado y furioso, abrió la cajuela de su automóvil donde guardó su laptop y unos libros contables. Cerró la puerta con brusquedad y se dispuso a marcharse cuanto antes de ese lugar. Adentro, encendió el motor, puso la reversa, y cuando estaba a punto de quitar el freno de mano, una camioneta se interpuso en su salida. Vegeta miró por el espejo retrovisor y en segundos reconoció al conductor que le obstruía el paso.

—Baja de tu auto y sube a mi camioneta.

Escuchó que le decían. Vegeta bufó, deslizó su vidrio y con voz clara e intimidante dijo:

—Quiero estar solo, no me molestes.

—Tienes un trabajo.

Eso se escuchó como una orden y, no tenía más remedio que obedecerla. Cabreado y con la derrota demostrada en su ruborizado semblante, bajó de su auto para luego encapsularlo y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la camioneta, abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto donde se sentó. En segundos, la camioneta echó a andar a una velocidad de vértigo, cerrando a tiempo la puerta ante tal adrenalina. Cruzó sus brazos con la mirada al frente sin querer ver al hombre a su lado.

—Habla— Demandó en un susurro.

Bardock soltó un suspiro. Si bien, él sabía que durante todo el día había hecho molestar a Vegeta. En las últimas horas, el trato con el muchacho había sido sólo en utilizarlo como un simple peón, poniéndolo hacer deberes tan simples pero a la vez fatigosas, teniendo a un centenar de colaboradores que se podrían ocupar de esos trabajos. Confió en que ya no lo molestaría más, pero no tenía a alguien de su absoluta confianza para ser representante de un importante convenio; además, el castigo todavía no había terminado.

—Quiero que cierres un contrato—Le dijo, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

—Hmp, ¿Sólo eso? —Preguntó Vegeta burlón—. ¿Con quién?

Bardock no se esperó esa reacción por parte de Ouiji, pensó por unos momentos que se iba a negar. Con los ojos puestos en la carretera, sacó de la guantera un recorte de periódico donde mostraba la imagen de un anciano sonriente, tez morena, pelo afro/canoso, y usaba unos lentes de montura redonda que cubrían unos pequeños ojos negros.

—Dr. Flappe— Respondió Bardock a la vez que le daba el recorte con la fotografía. Vegeta se sorprendió ante tal revelación.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Preguntó Ouiji, totalmente incrédulo.

Ambos conocían muy bien al doctor Flappe. Un hombre muy inteligente e ingenioso, pero con una indecorosa reputación que lo acusaba de robo y chantaje. Según los rumores, el pobre anciano sólo obedecía órdenes para evitar las amenazas de otro sujeto, un prestigioso y cruel científico llamado: Dr. Maki Gero. Desde la muerte de éste, el Dr. Flappe había tratado de ganarse nuevamente el respeto y el reconocimiento que anteriormente tenía gracias a sus ingeniosos inventos; y nada mejor que hacerlo trabajando para Corporación Cápsula. Por fin, Vegeta miró a Bardock y pudo darse cuenta que éste sonreía.

—Tranquilo—Le aseguró—. Ya me encargué de todo. Solo necesito tu firma, que por cierto, él tiene que firmar antes que tú.

—Hmp, antes quiero leer el contrato—Siseó Vegeta con frialdad.

A Bardock le molestó la forma en cómo Ouiji se dirigió a él, pero aun así le respondió—Por supuesto. Te mandaré la copia por correo.

—Quiero la original.

En menos de 10 minutos llegarían a la residencia Son. La tensión dentro de la camioneta seguía dispersándose en cada lapso.

—No lo tengo aquí. Haré que Kakaroto te lo entregue mañana.

Vegeta asintió, regresó su mirada al frente y pudo ver esas dos mansiones que sobresalían entre el follaje de la inclinada colina. No le molestó que Bardock lo llevara allí. Sin proponérselo, se había ahorrado el viaje y la gasolina de ida. Con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro y la fotografía del científico aún entre sus manos, preguntó:

— ¿Cuándo y dónde vería al viejo?

Bardock meditó la respuesta en pocos segundos—Pasado mañana, en el restaurant francés _"Le moulin rouge"_ del boulevard Clichy a la 1:00 pm.

—Bien.

—También quiero que estés presente en la junta de mañana con los accionistas.

Vegeta borró la sonrisa de su cara, apretó los puños fuertemente y su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente—Me quitaste del puesto presidencial—Susurró, arrastrando las palabras.

Bardock ni se inmutó a pesar de la desesperación que estaba comenzando a dominarlo. No quería otra confrontación como el de la noche anterior— ¿Quieres que ellos lo sepan?

Ante esa pregunta, Vegeta se quedó sin habla. Supo en ese instante que Bardock mantenía en secreto ese castigo que le había dictaminado injustamente. Eso explicaba por qué él seguía siendo visto como una figura de autoridad en la empresa, a pesar de comenzar a hacer trabajos que no le correspondía. Por eso último, no pensaba agradecérselo.

—Hmp, tendré que decirle a Bulma que llegue un poco tarde.

—Hazlo.

El silencio regresó. Vegeta volteó su cabeza observando, detrás de la ventanilla, la que solía ser su casa. Cada vez que iba a visitar a los Son, evitaba a toda costa ver la mansión Ouiji, donde pasó los momentos más deprimentes y dolorosos de su vida. Por una extraña razón, no podía dejar de ver la residencia, se sentía con la necesidad de estar ahí adentro, como si una fuerza magnética lo atrajera hacia el interior. Sus ojos vagaban por cada rincón exterior de la casa: los árboles, las ventanas, el balcón… la verja; frunció el ceño ante lo que vio.

Bardock estacionó la camioneta frente al pórtico. Vio la hora en su reloj de mano: las 7:35 pm; había llegado justo a tiempo para la cena. Al apagar el motor, escuchó la puerta del copiloto abrirse tan bruscamente. Vio en como Vegeta se bajaba con prisa de la camioneta para luego dar un estrepitoso portazo y alejarse de la residencia Son. Bardock, confundido, decidió seguirlo. Vegeta estaba tomando una actitud extraña frente a él, y eso de alguna manera le preocupó.

— ¿No vas a entrar? —Preguntó provocando un respingo en el muchacho.

Vegeta se volteó, quedando uno frente al otro. No respondió enseguida, sacó su celular e intentó disimular que se comunicaba con alguien—Llamaré a Bulma aquí afuera.

Bardock no dijo nada más, asintió y se dio media vuelta para adentrarse a su casa.

Al verse solo, volvió a guardar el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Subió la banqueta contraria y se detuvo frente a la verja de hierro oxidado. Revisó la manija y se dio cuenta que no había sido forzada, alguien con la cerradura en su poder había entrado y olvidado cerrar con llave. La única persona que contaba con la llave era Mei, así que supuso que ella había sido la que dejó abierta la cerradura. Pero, su deducción no era la correcta porque hacía mucho tiempo que Mei no visitaba la capital del norte. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se adentró a la mansión.

Plantas con flores, árboles con frutos y una fuente deteriorada le habían dado la bienvenida. Después de tres años estaba dentro de su casa. Infinitas emociones lo embargaron, y recuerdos de su niñez lo traspasaron, golpeándolo en su pecho, como una tormenta que impactaba contra un embravecido mar. Con la mente inmovilizada, caminó siguiendo el caminito que conducía hacia el patio trasero. Las canchas de básquet parecerían más bien unas canchas de mini golf, la acera estaba agrietada, siendo invadida por altos y verdes matorrales. A unos metros de ahí, se podía apreciar la alberca, llena de agua verde, con mojo y ramas. Le costaba admitirlo, pero le dolía, le dolía ver su casa en esas condiciones tan… deplorables. Cerró los ojos e imaginaba el antes y el después, el había y el hubiera…

Podía escuchar esas risas de infantes. Ecos, esos ecos de voz que dolían, que llagaban al alma, que provocaban un doloroso nudo en la garganta, evitando soltar el grito desgarrador de la tristeza. La nostalgia seguía envolviéndolo, en cada poro, en cuestión de segundos.

" _Yo quiero lanzar ese balón, hermano"_

Ecos de infante…

" _No alcanzarás, Tarble. Está muy alto para ti"_

Desilusiones…

" _Cuando sea más grande te ganaré"_

Nunca pudo ganarle…

" _Será imposible que me ganes. Nunca lo lograrás"_

Sin proponérselo, sus palabras resultaron ser ciertas.

" _Tú me enseñarás, ¿Verdad, hermano?"_

Promesa fácil de cumplir…

" _Sí, como sea. Te lo prometo, niño"_

Promesa que fue llevada por el aire… jamás regresó.

" _Tú muerto y yo vivo"_

Ante ese último pensamiento, levantó su cabeza y abrió los ojos. Las cortinas deslizándose entre la ventana con sacudidas provocadas por el viento, lo alertó. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta principal y se llevó otra gran sorpresa.

—Esta también está abierta ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

Sin perder más el tiempo en responderse, jaló la puerta de madera, cruzó el vestíbulo y subió las escaleras. El largo pasillo estaba obscuro, pero aun así se podían apreciar las puertas de las habitaciones, todas estaban cerradas, a excepción de una. A pasos lentos, se dirigió hacia esa puerta maciza de cedro; no se detuvo, continuó caminando sin importarle que el nerviosismo hiciera que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Todo seguía igual, el armario, los juguetes, la televisión, la cama y… ¿Ella? Allí estaba ella, hermosa, placida, profundamente dormida. Caminó en dirección a su mujer sin dejar de mirarla, se sentó en el borde de la cama, a su lado, preguntándose esas dudas que solo Bulma podía responderle ¿Qué hacía y por qué estaba ahí? Quería despertarla y que se fueran cuanto antes de ese lugar. La tomó del hombro y la sacudió con delicadeza.

— ¿Bulma? —La llamó. En esos instantes vio como ella se estremecía y sollozaba en sueños, esas acciones lo preocuparon más— Bulma, despierta.

La ojiazul comenzó a zarandarse con más fuerza, en su semblante se mostraba signos de miedo y tristeza, y de sus labios salieron unas fuertes e hirientes declaraciones:

—Vegeta—El aludido la miró, acercándose más a ella para poder entenderla—no me lastimes.

Aún sentado en el borde, se alejó de Bulma como si ella quemara. Era evidente que su mujer estaba soñando con él y, lo peor de todo, la estaba lastimando dentro de una alucinación; eso lo enfureció.

— ¡Bulma, despierta!

Ese llamado la hizo sobresaltar. Vegeta vio lágrimas en esos bellos ojos azules, los cuales recorrían presurosos la habitación, de la ventana hacia la puerta, hasta que por fin se encontraron con los suyos.

— ¿Vegeta? —Escuchar su nombre con tanta necesidad y extrañeza lo inmovilizaba por completo, su carácter duro y déspota cambiaba a la afición misma; él asintió cuya respuesta a su llamado fue un desgarrador abrazo que fue correspondido sin vacilación— Maldición, fue… tan real… yo…

Su Bulma sollozaba, aferrada a él, entre sus brazos.

—Tranquila—La reconfortó, apretándola contra su cuerpo, abrazándola con más fuerza—Sigo cumpliendo mi promesa, Bulma—La ojiazul esbozó una débil sonrisa, se sentía tan protegida en los brazos de Vegeta, amaba tenerlo tan cerca de ella. Ambos deseaban que el tiempo parara en esos instantes, pero las dudas de Ouiji se intensificaron provocando que el enternecedor momento durara muy poco—. ¿Qué soñaste?

Bulma levantó su rostro para clavar sus ojos en los de él, un negro profundo; comenzó a sentir en cómo sus mejillas ardían ante tal intensa mirada. Ambos seguían unidos, ninguno quería ser el primero en deshacer el abrazo.

—No… no importa—Respondió la ojiazul, volviendo a recargar su mejilla en el hombro de Ouiji.

—Dijiste mi nombre—Sintió en como el cuerpo de Bulma se tensaba ante sus palabras—. Suplicabas que ya no te lastimara.

— ¿Así? No recuerdo el sueño—Afirmó restándole importancia al asunto.

Vegeta la escuchó muy convencida, pero sabía que le estaba mintiendo. La mente de Bulma era un libro abierto para él.

—Hmp, no te obligaré a que me lo digas—Siseó.

Bulma bufó como respuesta. Se incorporó un poco, todavía aturdida por la reciente pesadilla. Tenía infinitas ansias de contarle todo lo que soñó a Vegeta, pero por el semblante que éste optó al repetir esas palabras dichas por ella aún dormida, se contuvo en hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —Preguntó queriendo cambiar de tema.

—No lo supe—Contestó, mirando los llorosos e hinchados ojos de la chica—. La verja y la puerta estaban abiertas—Se calló por unos segundos y, luego continuó—. ¿Por qué entraste?

Bulma se separó de él muy apenada. Aún con su evidente rubor, le sostuvo la mirada a Vegeta, mientras daba su respuesta—Lo lamento, sentí curiosidad.

Vegeta no dijo nada al respecto, se levantó y cruzó la habitación—Vámonos. Este lugar es tan deprimente.

Bulma asintió silenciosamente. Tomó su saco de la cama y se lo puso encima, luego se agachó al suelo para recoger sus zapatillas y colocárselas. Cuando se incorporó, caminó hacia Vegeta, quién lo esperaba en el marco de la puerta con impaciencia.

En esos instantes nadie hizo acto de querer marcharse. Seguían de pie en la penumbra del pasillo.

— ¿Esta era tu habitación? —Interpeló Bulma con vacilación, echando un último vistazo por toda la alcoba.

—No, era de Tarble—Corroboró Vegeta sin darle importancia, como si le hubieran preguntado qué haría el día de mañana.

Bulma se sintió mucho más avergonzada.

—Oh, Vegeta, en verdad lo siento…

—Deja de disculparte, mujer—La interrumpió Vegeta exasperado—.Mi hermano está muerto. Él no se molestará contigo por dormir en su cama.

Acto seguido la puerta de la habitación de Tarble se cerró bruscamente. Bulma dio un brinco por el susto. Enfurecida, miró con cara de pocos amigos a Vegeta, quien alejó su mano de la perilla y cruzó el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Se apresuró a seguirlo.

El vestíbulo estaba más obscuro a como lo recordaba, el crepúsculo le daba un aspecto tétrico al interior, y las sombras de los árboles acrecentaban esa percepción.

—No recorrí toda la casa—Admitió Bulma al cruzar la puerta principal.

—No te gustará—Aseguró Vegeta al salir de la casa, y cerró de un portazo detrás de él. Escuchó una pequeña rabieta por parte de Bulma, pero optó por ignorarla.

Ambos caminaron por el estrecho caminito de piedra cubierto por altos y espesos matorrales con destino a la oxidada verja de hierro. Salieron de la mansión sin decirse una sola palabra.

Bulma volteó su cabeza hacia la mansión Son. Se dio cuenta que las luces de la planta de abajo estaban encendidas, indicio de que había alguien en la casa. Decidió pasar las siguientes noches allí en cuanto buscara un departamento en donde quedarse hasta que terminara su servicio en la empresa, por lo cual optó en no decir nada a nadie sobre esa decisión (a excepción de la familia Son), mucho menos a Vegeta. Un grito y un chiflido la despejaron de sus pensamientos.

Alguien y algo salieron del jardín trasero de la mansión vecina, del lado opuesto, y Bulma advirtió a una persona que caminaba sobre la acera junto con lo que parecía ser un perro. Por la escasa luz no pudo verlo bien, pero gracias a ese corte característico de cabello pudo reconocerlo.

— ¡Gokú! —Gritó, saludando a su amigo a lo lejos.

— ¡Bulma! —Exclamó sonriente. Se acercó a los muchachos borrando la sonrisa de su rostro cuando se encontró con unos ojos negros— Hola, Vegeta.

No hubo respuesta.

Bulma no le tomó importancia al ambiente incomodo que dimanaba los chicos. Al ver a Gokú tan cerca se asustó por lo que vio.

— ¡¿Qué te pasó?! —Gritó exaltada señalando los moretones en el rostro de su amigo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Preguntó Gokú sin comprender, para luego componer una sonrisita tonta y llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza — ¡Ahhhh! ¿Esto? No es nada —Le respondió sin importancia mirando de reojo a Vegeta—Ammm me caí.

— ¡No me mientas! —Exclamó la ojiazul furiosa— ¡Alguien te golpeó! —Gokú retrocedió un poco, mientras que Vegeta esperaba nervioso un hostigoso reclamo —. ¿Fue Raditz?

Ambos muchachos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

—En serio, no fue nadie —Se apresuró decir Gokú.

—Iré por algunas cosas en la casa de Bardock ¿Te quedas aquí? —Le preguntó Vegeta queriendo irse de allí, no estaba de humor para escuchar reclamaciones por parte de la chica.

—Sí, quiero hablar con Gokú.

—Hmp, como quieras.

Ambos amigos vieron a Vegeta alejarse y adentrándose a la mansión Son.

Bulma suspiró y volvió a poner su completa atención en Gokú—Anoche los dos resultaron heridos, ¿Verdad? En el antro.

— ¿Los dos? —Preguntó Gokú sin comprender, y aliviado de que Bulma no se diera cuenta de la pelea que tuvo con Vegeta.

—Sí, los nudillos de Vegeta están muy lastimados, y tú estás muy golpeado…

Se quedó callada, estaba comenzado a sacar deducciones y todo indicaba que no tardaría en darse cuenta. Antes de que Bulma sacara la conclusión de la verdad, Gokú se precipitó a decir:

—Pues ayer Vegeta golpeó un saco de boxeo y…

—No usó guantes. Ahora entiendo, creí que él…—La ojiazul se quedó callada, se mordió el labio inferior y adoptó un porte misterioso—. Cambiando de tema, me dirás exactamente lo que pasó en el antro.

—Lo haré, pero tengo que llevar a "mi princesa" al viñero del viejo Gasu.

Bulma no se había percatado del perro que sujetaba Gokú por medio de una correa— ¿"Mi princesa"? —Se mofó ante el nombre ridículo del animal—. ¿Así que ella fue la causante de tu rompimiento con Milk?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué la llevarás allá? ¿No es la mascota de tu familia?

—Era de mi abuelito. A mí me gustaría quedármela, pero…

— Pero…

—A mí papá no le gustan los animales.

— ¿Dijiste el viejo Gasu? —Gokú asintió— Él vive por el bosque montañoso ¿No? —Su amigo asintió otra vez— ¿A éstas horas llevarás al perro hasta allá?

—No iré en auto, sino en un jet—A continuación, Gokú sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón dos cápsulas Hoi-poi y se las mostró a Bulma— ¿Lo ves? Aquí está. Ahora que recuerdo, Milk te manda esta cápsula.

— ¿Qué trae adentro? —Preguntó la chica con interés.

—Me dijo que ahí estaba tu armario, libros y unos papeles del servicio que olvidaste ¡Ah! También me dijo que te agradeciera por haberle dicho que te quedarías aquí por unos meses y, que te avisara que tu mamá se fue de vacaciones y que te manda saludos.

—Típico de mi madre—Dijo Bulma sin poder contener su molestia—. Olvidé decirle a Milk sobre el servicio, luego hablo con ella.

—Me voy, Bulma, estás en tu casa.

— ¡Espera! —Gokú detuvo sus pasos—. Voy contigo.

—Ammm si tú quieres, solo te advierto que Gasu está loco y Turles estará allá.

— ¡Bulma!

Ambos voltearon ante el llamado de esa voz. Vegeta metía algunas maletas dentro de la cajuela de su automóvil, parecía apresurado en querer irse. Ninguno de los amigos se había percatado de la presencia de Vegeta y mucho menos de cuando hizo aparecer su vehículo.

Mientras Bulma platicaba con Ouiji, Gokú hizo aparecer su jet, subiendo al perro en la parte de atrás.

—Dime.

Escuchó la voz de la chica detrás de él. Cerró la cajuela y se encaró a ella—Mañana llegas a las 12:30 pm.

—De acuerdo—Respondió Bulma, un poco desilusionada; tomó la mano de Ouiji y comenzó a revisar las heridas— ¿Ya no te duelen?

—No es nada, mujer—La quiso tranquilizar Vegeta, pero en vez de eso solo la hizo enfurecer.

—Tú y Gokú se creen muy fuertes ¿No? ¡Dejen de fingir!— Lo riñó con brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido.

Vegeta solo le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, le encantaba verla enojada—Adiós.

—Ten mucho cuidado por favor—Le dijo con voz súplica.

—Lo tendré.

Ouiji subió a su auto, bajó la ventanilla y luego encendió el motor.

— ¡Vegeta! —Se acercó Bulma antes de que él echara andar el automóvil—. Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a tu departamento.

—Lo haré. Dile a ese insecto cabeza de alcornoque que cuide muy bien de ti.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Solo díselo.

Bulma sonrió—Se lo diré— Le guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Vegeta se sonrojó, vio con amargura en cómo Gokú se percataba de esa muestra de afecto. Esperó a que Bulma se alejara del coche, para pisar el acelerador e irse de allí.

La ojiazul no dejó de mirar el auto hasta que desapareció de su vista. Soltó un suspiro, desahogando todo estrés que pasó en las primeras horas del día. Gokú ya la esperaba arriba del jet, así que se apresuró para acompañar a su amigo.

—Vámonos—Le dijo con la emoción embargándola.

…

En menos de 30 minutos, los chicos ya habían llegado a una villa cercana del bosque montañoso. El lugar era enorme y extenso de matorrales, la superficie estaba cubierta por un gran manto de nieve blanca. Desde el cielo, Bulma pudo apreciar una lujosa finca campestre, estaba maravillada por tan magnífico paisaje. Gokú aterrizó el jet sobre un helipuerto que contaba los jardines de la residencia Gasu. En esos momentos, las luces exteriores se encendieron, dejando muy iluminado el lugar. Antes de bajar, Bulma se dirigió a la parte trasera del jet para ponerse ropa acogedora y que la cubriera del frío. Una vez lista, se bajó del transporte encontrándose con Gokú que la esperaba. Los dos amigos (junto con el perro), se dirigieron a la puerta principal siguiendo un caminito de piedras. Bulma estaba muy nerviosa, después de escuchar muchas cosas negativas sobre el bisabuelo de Broly, comenzaba a sacar perspectivas sumamente aterradoras. Su curiosidad la envolvió en el instante en que se acercaba más a la casa, cuyo diseño era parecido a las haciendas de estilo manierista, con los típicos arcos y balcones en la fachada. Anonadada por el entorno, no se percató que Gokú, a su lado, había llamado a la puerta; los nervios volvieron a ella. Pasaron unos segundos, y vio una sombra que se veía acercando hacia la entrada, algo se aproximó detrás de la puerta y ésta se abrió de golpe.

Bulma se sobresaltó en cuanto lo vio…

Era un hombre de tez morena, cabello y barba blanca que le daba un aire longevo, estaba muy presentable; vestía un traje negro. El anciano habría podido parecer afable, pero el efecto que le producía su aspecto era muy aterrador. Sus ojos negros se posaron primero en Gokú y en el perro, para luego posarlos en Bulma. Gasu II torció sus labios para formar una sonrisa perversa mezclada con la burla misma al saber que pasaría un momento inolvidable. Retrocedió para dejarlos pasar en su morada.

—Pasen— Habló con su voz ronca, cerró la puerta con un golpe seco en cuanto los jóvenes se adentraron, y los condujo hacia la estancia principal.

Bulma no se despegaba de Gokú, caminaba a su lado sin dejar de ver al anciano. No comprendía el porqué Gasu II los había invitado adentro, hubiese sido fácil darle al perro y que ellos se fueran. Era prudente en su decisión de acompañar a Gokú hasta ese lugar, su curiosidad la venció y al principio no había ningún signo de arrepentimiento al abordar en esa villa tan esplendorosa, pero al conocer en persona al bisabuelo de Broly toda peculiaridad positiva se esfumó en un santiamén.

Lo siguieron hasta la sala principal, era muy espaciosa; había un mueble-bar en el extremo contrario de la entrada, en el centro una pequeña mesa de madera rodeada por sillones de color marrón que hacían juego con una ostentosa chimenea. La estancia estaba débilmente iluminada por un viejo candelabro adherido en el agrietado techo. El entorno era confortable y abrasador, con las ventanas cerradas y dejando que las llamas danzantes que salían de la chimenea calentaran el salón. Todo era rustico y holgado.

Gasu II esperó que sus invitados se sentaran primero para también poder sentarse. Sobre la mesa de centro tomó una copa de vodka, se la llevó a la boca y dio un ligero sorbo, luego, de un cenicero, agarró un puro encendido para darle una larga pitada; todo eso frente a las miradas atentas de los jóvenes amigos, quienes se quitaron los abrigos poniéndolos sobre el sillón. Gokú le quitó la correa a la perra y dejó que ésta se fuera lejos del fuerte y desagradable olor a tabaco. El viejo Gasu II sólo tenía un objetivo en la mira: la ojiazul. No dejaba de observarla, barriéndola con sus fulminantes ojos negros, no perdiendo ningún detalle esencial; descifrando las expresiones hasta los más mínimos movimientos de la chica. Rió para sus adentros, por fin se le hizo conocerla.

— ¿Quién eres?—Preguntó en un susurro, arrastrando las palabras con suntuosidad.

Aunque ya sabía quién era, no podía perder esa valiosa oportunidad de poder hablar con ella; considerando que esa sería la última vez que la vería.

—Soy Bulma— Le respondió con voz firme, sin titubear, sosteniendo valientemente esa mirada calculadora y penetrante.

El viejo Gasu II soltó una sutil carcajada, provocando un frunce de ira en la chica.

—La problemática novia de Vegeta—canturreó él burlonamente, luego vacío su copa de un sólo trago.

Bulma parpadeó un par de veces, anonadada, y sin darse cuenta adoptó un aire de felicidad para luego pasar a la ira. Evitando no perder los estribos, se puso de pie, en jarras, deseando escuchar una muy buena explicación. Tratando de que su voz no se escuchara grosera, espetó:

— ¿Problemática?

Gokú jaló a su amiga por atrás y la incitó en que tomara asiento. Bulma trató de evitarlo, quería seguir de pie esperando la respuesta del anciano, pero Gokú era mucho más fuerte que ella e hizo que cayera en una sola de sus piernas.

Gasu sólo veía la escena entre divertido y molesto, no iba a permitir que la ojiazul le faltara el respeto. Verla furiosa aumentaba sus ansias de provocarla más, quería conocer ese límite de ella—Eres la causante de que Vegeta y Turles se odien a muerte.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Gritó Bulma colérica, observando al anciano con ceño.

Hizo otro acto en querer ponerse de pie, pero Gokú la sujetó por atrás y volvió a sentarla. Éste miró al anciano acusadoramente—Turles intentó abusar de ella.

Esa última revelación provocó un fuerte impacto emocional en Bulma.

—Ya lo castigué—Dijo Gasu sin importancia, se dio cuenta en que Gokú iba a hablar pero no se lo permitió—. Trajeron a dos mujercitas a mi bosque, a pesar de que les exigí que no lo hicieran. Rompieron su juramento.

— ¡Eso no fue culpa de ellos! —Exclamó Bulma indignada, valiéndole una mierda su insolencia hacia el anciano.

Gokú ni se inmutó, aún seguía sosteniendo a su amiga. Vio en como Gasu se encrespó ante el grito, sabía que él no iba a dejar las cosas así.

Con la ira emanándolo por dentro, se permitió levantarse de su sillón para situarse frente a Bulma, sentándose sobre la pequeña mesa de centro.

Gokú no perdía ningún movimiento del anciano, ni uno solo. Estaba arrepentido por permitir que Bulma lo acompañara hasta ese lugar, sabiendo que Turles también estaba allí. En todas las visitas al viejo Gasu, Gokú sabía que siempre era obligatoria una pequeña plática en la sala, una plática agradable entre camaradas, nunca pensó que al llevar a Bulma a visitarlo resultara todo lo contrarío.

—Tranquila, chiquilla—Le dijo Gasu, cuyo semblante seguía inexpresivo; llevó su arrugada mano a la suave mejilla de la ojiazul, y la acarició con gentileza—. Mi nieto me lo contó todo—Sintió el agarre de Gokú en su brazo, que quería alejarlo de la chica. No fue necesario, ella de un sólo manotazo se libró de él. Esa acción sólo logró enfurecerlo más—. Debería castigarte a ti y a tu amiguita por desobedecer indicaciones.

—Sabe muy bien que no se lo voy a permitir—Advirtió Gokú fríamente, mostrando una faceta muy inusual en él—Además, usted y Vegeta acordaron en algo.

—Soy un hombre de palabra, hijo de Bardock—Precisó Gasu sin alterarse, se levantó y fue hasta el mueble-bar donde llenó su copa con más vodka.

En esos momentos, Turles hizo acto de presencia. En cuanto él y Gokú cruzaron miradas, la atmósfera de la habitación cambió a una más lúgubre.

— ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? —La tensión se dispersó con la pregunta de Gasu.

Turles no contestó enseguida, sino que antes hizo un rápido panorama por todo el lugar, dándose cuenta de la falta de presencia de _esa_ persona. Cruzó la sala hasta llegar al otro extremo, dedicándole una sonrisa ladina a Bulma, recibiendo una mirada repugnante por parte de ella y una mirada de advertencia por parte de Gokú. Rompiendo el vínculo visual con los dos amigos, se dispuso a responderle al anciano.

—No dejé rastro.

—Excelente, buen trabajo—Lo felicitó sirviéndole un trago y haciendo un brindis—. Kakaroto y Bulma se retiran, te habrás dado cuenta que vinieron a dejarme a la fiel mascota de Gohan—Turles asintió—Bien, pero antes de que ellos se vayan tendrás que disculparte con la chiquilla.

Tres caras totalmente incrédulas se posaron en el anciano. Turles iba a protestar, pero cambió de opinión cuando Gasu II lo amenazó con una mirada; dejó su copa sobre la barra y echó andar pesadamente hacia donde estaba sentada una divertida ojiazul.

Gokú, sabiendo que Turles iba a hacer algo que jamás creyó que haría, decidió dejar las cosas como estaban e irse junto con Bulma de la villa.

—No te disculpes. No creo que…

— ¡No! —Lo interrumpió Bulma mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco— ¡Qué se disculpe! —Después se encaró con Turles poniéndose de pie sin que Gokú lo evitara—. ¿Cómo es eso que quisiste abusar de mí? ¡Cerdo asqueroso!

Desde el extremo de la habitación, Gasu II no se perdía ni un solo detalle del espectáculo que se estaba desatando en su sala. La chiquilla había sido una gran revelación, a pesar de saber que era la mujer de Vegeta, nunca la imaginó tan atrevida e impertérrita. Algo que tenía que reconocer era que Bulma Briefs tenía agallas.

Gokú igual se puso de pie, queriendo irse de allí antes de que la discusión se saliera de control, se dispuso contarle todo a Bulma sin ocultarle un sólo detalle— ¿Recuerdas los ruidos extraños? ¿Los que se escuchaban afuera de nuestra tienda? —Le preguntó a su amiga.

—Como olvidarlos—Respondió ella sin dejar de ver a Turles.

—Pues no se trataba del bebé diablito—Siguió Gokú con el relato—Era Turles.

—Quería sacarlos de las tiendas—Habló éste interrumpiendo a Gokú—. El primero fue Vegeta y luego fuiste tú para mi decepción.

—Turles solo quería esperar la oportunidad para… ¿Raptarte? Mmm ¡Sí! creo que esa sería la palabra correcta—Explicó Gokú sumiso en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Já! —Se mofó Bulma—De haber hecho eso, idiota, habría gritado.

—Eso no se hubiera podido, preciosa—Arremetió Turles.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos y su boca quedó levemente abierta, quedando con expresión confundida y anonadante en el rostro. Gokú se percató de eso y volvió a preguntarle:

— ¿Recuerdas que Nappa, Raditz y Vegeta salieron de la tienda para buscarlo?

—Sí, me quedé contigo y Milk. Después de unos minutos ustedes se durmieron y…

—Luego caíste tú—Habló Turles sin borrar la molesta y burlesca sonrisa de su cara—. Aproveché tu sueño para drogarte y te saqué de la tienda—Luego se relamió los labios mientras miraba a la ojiazul de pies a cabeza tan morbosamente—. Fue hermoso mientras duró.

Furioso, Gokú se iba ir contra Turles, pero alguien lo detuvo por detrás evitando que avanzara unos pasos.

—Quieto—Escuchó la voz del viejo Gasu en su oído, no se había dado cuenta cuando llegó hacia él—. No pasó nada. Vegeta y Nappa lo atraparon. Broly fue por mi ayuda. Cuando llegué al lugar, Turles yacía en el suelo totalmente golpeado e inconsciente. Vegeta se había llevado a la chiquilla al campamento.

Gokú, al saber que solo quería ser provocado por Turles, trató de tranquilizarse. Agarró a su amiga del brazo y la incitó a que lo mirara. Al ver que tenía toda la atención de ella, le dijo:

—Y ahí fue cuando Vegeta me golpeó por no haberte cuidado porque me quedé dormido. Me contó todo. Permanecí despierto para cuidarte a ti y a Milk. Lo lamenté muchísimo esa noche.

Bulma le dedicó una sonrisa plácida, como queriendo decirle que no había problema y que lo perdonaba. Su ira se incrementó cuando volvió a encararse a Turles— ¡¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz?! —Estalló, dando una patada en el suelo.

—Tranquila, él ya aprendió su lección—Masculló Gasu volviendo a su sillón con un puro encendido en su mano y una copa en la otra.

— ¿Qué pasó con el juramento? —Preguntó Bulma dando traspiés alrededor de la mesa. Aún seguía muy molesta.

—No hubo castigo para ellos, ya te lo dije. Aunque la regla sigue en pie: no quiero mujeres en mi bosque.

— ¡Eso no es justo! —Chilló la chica.

Por un momento Gasu iba a reñirla, pero se lo pensó mejor y prefirió hacerla enojar más de lo que ya estaba—Tu opinión para mí no tiene relevancia. Hice una excepción contigo y con la otra chiquilla, deberías agradecérmelo.

Bulma, adivinando las intenciones del anciano, no cedió terreno ante las provocaciones. Decidió cambiar de tema y obtener una respuesta que la había estado inquietando.

— ¿Por qué nos ayudó? —Bramó la ojiazul mientras ponía su pose en jarras y fruncía más el ceño.

Gasu arqueó ambas cejas ante la pregunta de la joven, dio una larga pitada al puro para luego responder con indiferencia:

—Resultaron ser muy valiosas. Tú lo eres para Vegeta. De no haber sido así, yo hubiera…

—Nosotros no se lo hubiéramos permitido—Le cortó Gokú posicionándose detrás de Bulma, igual que ella, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Tú crees? —Gruñó Gasu al ver que la plática no estaba saliendo como él quería, pero a pesar de eso no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas en su contra.

Bulma se giró al sillón para tomar su chamarra y ponérsela de un sólo movimiento, no estaba dispuesta en perder más su tiempo con el idiota de Turles y el loco bisabuelo de Broly.

—Gokú ¿Nos vamos?

—Por supuesto que no—Se precedió Gasu—. Me estoy divirtiendo con ustedes—Dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón, y caminó hacia los amigos—. Quiero que me acompañen a cenar.

Bulma retrocedió unos pasos sintiendo el sillón detrás de ella, se metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra y sintió un leve escalofrío al recordar algo de suma importancia. Sacó su teléfono celular con apremió y mirando la pantalla se percató que tenía un mensaje. No perdió más el tiempo, deslizó su dedo para desbloquear y leyó:

"Llegué"

Bulma suspiró, por lo menos sabía que Vegeta estaba bien. Se dio cuenta que desde hace 30 minutos le había llegado el mensaje. Se apresuró a responderle.

"¡Ayúdanos! Gasu no nos quiere dejar ir"

En menos de 15 segundos le llegó la contestación.

"Lo pensarás dos veces para volver a acompañar al insecto de Kakaroto"

Gokú solo veía a una incrédula y nerviosa Bulma, en como ella le hacía más caso al celular en vez de la situación por la que estaban pasando. Mejor, se dispuso a pensar en algún motivo que le permitiera a ambos quitarse de encima al viejo Gasu. A continuación, el sonido del teléfono liquidó el incomodo silencio de la sala.

El anciano bufó de mala gana y se dirigió a la mesita que estaba cerca de la ventana. Levantó el auricular poniéndolo en su oreja derecha— ¿Quién habla? —Respondió groseramente—... ¡Vegeta…! —Exclamó sonriente. Los tres muchachos expresaron sorpresa al oír ese nombre, evitando hacer el menor ruido posible para que pudieran escuchar la conversación—. Que coincidencia… Kakaroto y tu novia están a punto de acompañarme a cenar. —Dijo con un tono de voz amable, en segundos la risa formada desapareció para dar lugar a una fina línea torcida, poniendo en evidencia su desacuerdo y su molestia; luego colgó—. Es una pena. Ya pueden irse.

— ¡Genial! —Vociferó Bulma alegremente y agradeciendo infinitamente a su amado Vegeta— Vámonos, Gokú.

—Le encargo mucho a "mi princesa" —Le dijo al anciano, dándole un fuerte apretón de manos.

—No tienes que decírmelo—Le dijo Gasu con aspereza, después miró a la ojiazul esperando una despedida de su parte, pero ella ni siquiera le hizo caso.

—Ahora está jugando con los demás perros—Habló de repente Turles—. Nos veremos pronto, Kakaroto…—Contempló a los amigos con maldad, y con suma hipocresía se dirigió a Bulma—. Discúlpame, preciosa. Fui un tonto.

Gokú jaló a su amiga del brazo, tomó su sudadera del sillón y ambos cruzaron la gran estancia—Adiós—Se despidió el hijo de Bardock sin mirar atrás.

Salieron de la casa rumbo al helipuerto donde Gokú había aterrizado el jet. Subieron al transporte con prisa, antes de que el viejo Gasu saliera y cambiara de opinión en que mejor deberían quedarse para acompañarlo en la cena.

— ¡Me puedes decir ¿Qué demonios pasó hace un momento?! —Se escandalizó Bulma en el asiento del copiloto. No quería volver a pasar por esa rara experiencia en su vida, otra vez.

—Solo es un viejito loco—Dijo Gokú encogiéndose de hombros, ya había hecho despegar el jet—Pero a pesar de su locura, sigue siendo considerado el mejor detective privado de todos los tiempos.

— ¿Por qué Turles vive con él? —Cuestionó Bulma un poco más calmada.

—Supongo que ese es su castigo, aunque creo que lo está disfrutando mucho—Respondió Gokú riendo. Después volteó a ver a su amiga, estaba tan pálida que temió que se desmayara de un momento a otro.

Bulma, con la respiración agitada, tomó su celular y se dispuso en escribir un mensaje.

"Muchas gracias, Vegeta. Ese anciano en verdad es muy tenebroso"

En tan solo unos segundos, la respuesta por parte de Ouiji llegó.

"Aquí todos son así. Bienvenida a la capital del norte"

Después del susto recibido, Bulma volvió a sonreír.

"Gracias :) nos vemos mañana. Descansa"

Ouiji se despidió de ella, escribiendo un:

"Igual tú, mujer"

Bulma se recargó en el respaldo del asiento, estaba muy cansada, ni siquiera se molestó en ver la hora, se sentía ansiosa por llegar a la mansión Son y dormir; al otro día le tocaba trabajar en la empresa Ouison, eso la ponía muy nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada. Al no ver manto de nieve por debajo, supuso que estaban a mitad de camino. Con algo de tiempo, Bulma aprovechó para preguntar:

—Gokú ¿Vegeta se compró un departamento?

El aludido estaba tan concentrado en el vuelo, que tardó mucho en procesar la pregunta de su amiga.

—No, es el mismo departamento en donde él y Mei vivieron durante dos años, antes de que se mudaran a la capital del oeste. Hace unos días decidió trasladarse allá.

— ¿No ha dormido en tu casa? —Preguntó Bulma desconcertada.

—Desde hace unos días.

Entonces, la ojiazul recordó la plática que tuvo con Ouiji esa misma mañana.

…

— _Bulma_ — _La llamó antes que ella cruzara la puerta._

— _¿Qué pasa?_ — _Preguntó volteando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo._

— _Te recomiendo que no te esfuerces demasiado. Aquí en la capital cuento con un departamento, puedes instalarte allí durante el tiempo que estés trabajando en la empresa._

— _Gracias por tu generosidad_ — _Dijo Bulma dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento_ — _. Pero ya tengo donde quedarme durante las noches. Nos vemos mañana._

…

Era evidente su infinita emoción.

" _¿Me ofreció quedarme con él?"_ Pensó, sonriendo para sus adentros.

—Bulma ¿En qué piensas?

Ella no respondió enseguida, aún seguía radiando felicidad a pesar de que estaba mucho más confundida que antes.

—Si todo este tiempo tenía un departamento en esta capital, entonces… ¿Por qué se quedaba a dormir en tu casa?

—Porque la estuvo rentando. Hace una semana el inquilino abandonó el departamento.

Esa respuesta la había sacado de dudas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Bulma salió de la mansión Son muy presentablemente. Llevaba una blusa roja, falda corta, combinando con saco y zapatillas de color negro. Llegó a su auto y se subió en el, colocó su portafolio en el asiento del copiloto y condujo hasta la empresa. El viaje fue muy tranquilo, por momentos se sentía un poco nerviosa, pero ella sabía que sería temporal; no tardaría en acostumbrarse al ambiente laboral. Estacionó su auto frente al edificio cristalino, miró su reloj, había llegado 15 minutos antes. Sacó de la guantera un espejo y una brocha, y comenzó a retocarse el maquillaje. De ahí mismo, tomó una pequeña cajita y vació su contenido. Deslizó entre sus dedos el collar de oro con el zafiro incrustado, no lo pensó dos veces y se lo colocó alrededor de su cuello. Una vez lista, tomó su portafolio y salió del auto.

...

Si no fuera por Ranfan, jamás habría sabido que Vegeta estaba en una importante reunión con unos ejecutivos. Así que decidió esperarlo afuera de las oficinas presidenciales. Volvió a mirar el reloj impaciente, eran las 12:55. Aburrida, decidió mejor entablar una pequeña charla con la secretaria de Bardock. Las presentaciones fueron afables, ambas mujeres se agradaron al instante.

Lemlia siempre le había agradado Bulma, su sentido del humor y de la moda la volvían loca— ¡Qué hermoso collar! —Le dijo con sinceridad, mirando fascinada la piedra azul.

—Gracias, es muy especial para mí.

— ¿Dónde lo compró?

—No, no lo compré. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños. Vegeta fue quien me lo regaló—Respondió Bulma con orgullo.

— ¿El…el… el jefe? —Exclamó Lemlia con los ojos abiertos y mirando a la joven con asombro.

—El mismo, por eso te dije que es espe…

Bulma se vio interrumpida por un arrastre de sillas y un choque de puertas acompañados por pisadas y murmullos. Lemlia se levantó de su silla, con expresión de avidez se despidió de los accionistas conduciéndolos hacia los elevadores.

Vegeta salió de la sala de juntas detrás de Bardock percatándose de la ojiazul. Ignorando a los presentes, trotó hacia ella, la jaló del brazo y la llevó al fondo del pasillo.

—Me lastimas—Gimoteó Bulma, tratando de llevar el ritmo de las zancadas de Ouiji.

—Tienes que llegar directamente a mi oficina ¿Entendiste? —Le ordenó con firmeza, deteniéndose frente a una puerta que conducía a su despacho, luego echó un fugaz vistazo al atractivo porte de la chica— ¿No tenías otra falda más corta?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿También me vas a decir cómo debo vestir? —Gritó molesta, sobándose su muñeca liberada por el fuerte agarre de Ouiji.

—Debería. Pareces una...

— ¡Vete al diablo! —Lo interrumpió Bulma, que parecía desconcertada e irritada ante tal grosera actitud—. No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así.

— ¿Te vas? —Dijo Vegeta sin levantar la voz, vio que la ojiazul se daba media vuelta mientras registraba en su portafolio muy ansiosa, como si quisiera encontrar algo con tanta prisa.

—Ya me metí en esto, no soy de las que huyen—Lo encaró y le entregó un folder azul—Aquí están mis papeles. Sólo dime dónde están los malditos laboratorios y no me verás durante todo el tiempo que estaré aquí.

Supo que lo había hecho otra vez. Con tan sólo mirarla pudo ver la herida que le desencadenó sus groseras y toscas palabras. Odiaba esa forma de ser de él, cada vez que tenía un mal día o un centenar de problemas siempre se encontraba de un pésimo humor que ni el mismo se podía tolerar. Con muchas preocupaciones en mente, la migraña y el insomnio; su temperamento había ido ascendiendo hasta el límite de la exasperación. Ese día no fue la excepción, tenía mucha ira y quería desquitarse con quien sea. Bulma podría ayudarlo, pero no le daba el derecho y mucho menos deseaba sacar su frustración en ella. Suspiró profundamente, abrió la puerta de su oficina y le dijo:

—Ven conmigo.

Bulma estaba a punto de retirarse y buscar por su propia cuenta los laboratorios, pero se lo pensó mejor y se adentró a la oficina de Ouiji cerrando de un portazo. Confundida por los constantes cambios de personalidad de Vegeta, supuso que el trabajo en la oficina era de mucha carga. Era evidente que Vegeta quería remediar el insulto hacia ella, asegurándose que esa sería la última falta de respeto que recibiría por parte de él y eso lo tenía que poner muy en claro.

—Lemlia, tráeme un café sin azúcar y un té verde con miel y limón—Dijo Vegeta desde una grabadora telefónica.

— _En seguida_ —Respondió Lemlia.

Bulma tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, mirando con avidez a Vegeta— ¿No vamos a trabajar?

—Por supuesto—Respondió Ouiji sentándose a lado de ella—. Solo quiero que me acompañes a tomar un café.

— ¿El té es para mí? —El chico asintió—. Recuerdo que me preparaste uno igual cuando me enfermé.

…

 _En febrero, raramente se pronosticaban lluvias. Casi a fin de mes, el clima seguía pareciendo ser beneficioso para algunos. Había épocas calurosas en su totalidad y, recientemente el frío y la humedad se manifestaban sin previo alguno. En las mañanas el cielo estaba despejado, creyendo que todo el día sería así. Al llegar la tarde, nubes grises cargadas de agua dominaban por completo el firmamento. Las predicciones del estado de tiempo eran acertadas en un 50% de probabilidad, y por ese motivo no era conveniente confiar en los meteorólogos._

 _Bulma se encontraba en su habitación, alistándose para dormir. Había dejado la ventana entrecerrada para que entrara un poco de aire, pero la torrencial lluvia provocaba que se colara un insoportable frío. Así que se acercó a su escritorio para arrimarlo un poco y tener el espacio necesario para cerrar la ventana. Podía sentir las gotas de agua helada chocando contra su rostro, maldijo por lo bajo al sentir sus pies humedecidos. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas trató de deslizar el vidrio._

— _No se puede cerrar esta porquería—Comenzó a quejarse. Decidió intentarlo subiéndose en el escritorio, aventó todo lo que estaba encima: cuadernos, lapiceros, papeles y un objeto muy preciado para ella— ¡No! el libro favorito de papá—Gritó atemorizada._

 _El libro había salido por la ventana. A pesar de los estruendos de los relámpagos, Bulma pudo escuchar el golpe seco que provocó la caída de su libro. Sin perder más el tiempo, se bajó del escritorio yendo hacia su armario donde tomó un impermeable, una gorra, unas botas y un paraguas. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su mamá. Ya en la estancia se cubrió del frío poniéndose sus prendas, abrió la puerta y salió._

 _Ahí estaba su libro, sobre un escalón del pórtico. Abrió su paraguas,caminó con mucho cuidado hacia los escalones y recogió su libro._

— _Maldición—Gruñó por lo bajo al ver la tapa y las hojas muy humedecidas, lo primero que hizo fue abrirlo —Ufff, la dedicatoria aún se conserva—Un poco aliviada, guardó su libro dentro de su chamarra y se dirigió a la entrada; al ver la puerta se acordó de algo. Salió tan precipitadamente que había olvidado sus llaves—No, no, no por favor ¡Mierda! Que estúpida fui—Sin más remedio tuvo que tocar el timbre, arriesgándose a los gritos, sermones y regaños de Bunny. No hubo nada de eso, durante los 10 minutos que estuvo tocando el timbre tuvo que resignarse en que su madre no le abriría la puerta y que tenía que pasar toda la noche afuera— Piensa, Bulma, piensa. Mmm, puedo entrar por mi ventana, pero… ¿Cómo subo hasta allá?_

 _Aún sosteniendo el paraguas, Bulma tuvo que cruzar el patio para hacer un vistazo panorámica de la fachada. No tenía oportunidad de llegar hasta su ventana, forzosamente requería del uso de una escalera. Su única alternativa era volver a tocar hasta que Bunny por fin despertara o ir a la casa de Vegeta. Con su segunda alternativa en mente, decidió lanzar su libro dentro de su habitación. Lo sacó de su chamarra y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la ventana. Con una sonrisa triunfante de que lo había logrado, corrió en dirección a la residencia Ouiji. El viento soplaba vertiginosamente, que provocó que el paraguas de Bulma saliera volando, chocando y atorándose contra las ramas de un frondoso árbol._

— _Esta noche no puede ser peor ¡¿Qué sigue?! —Gritó a mitad de camino— ¡¿Qué me parta un rayo?!_

 _Cansada, mojada y airada dio sus últimos pasos hasta la residencia de enfrente. Esa noche fue uno de esos momentos que todo le salía mal. Con lágrimas de furia, tocó con desespero la puerta, dando golpes violentos sin importarle la brusquedad con la que lo hacía._

— _¡Vegeta!, ¡Abre la puerta! —Gritó Bulma esperando ver una sombra acercándose hacia la entrada, pero ninguna presencia se percibió en la penumbra—. ¿Ahora qué hago? No traigo mi celular ni mis llaves, mi madre está muy dormida que no escucha el maldito timbre, y Vegeta…—El estruendo de un relámpago la hizo respingar— ¡Abran, por favor! —No dejaba de golpear la puerta y tocar el timbre; ya no podía soportar el frío, así que decidió intentarlo en su casa y suplicar que su madre la oyera._

 _Al dar media vuelta resbaló en la acera cayendo en el escalón. Un resplandor blanco la desorientó. Temerosa, vio un auto negro aparcar frente a ella. El miedo la invadió por unos segundos, hasta que pudo reconocer al sujeto que bajó del auto y la miraba desorientado y confundido._

— _¡Bulma! —Lo escuchó decir, y con su ayuda logró ponerse de pie— ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera?_

 _Ella no respondió enseguida, se dio su tiempo para tranquilizarse—Ol…olvi…dé mi… mis lla…ves—Tiritó._

 _Vegeta no dijo nada, solo la miró. Al verla completamente empapada se apresuró a abrir la puerta—Entra—Le dijo dándole acceso al vestíbulo._

 _Bulma se quitó su chamarra, su gorra y sus botas; chorreaba tanta agua que dejó un gran charco en el suelo. Se abrazó a ella misma como queriendo darse calor— ¿Dónde fuiste? —Le preguntó sin dejar de tiritar._

 _Vegeta guardaba su paraguas y su saco en el armario—Llevé a mi madre al aeropuerto—Contestó—. Vamos a mi habitación para que puedas cambiarte. Deja ahí tus botas, la chamarra la puedes colgar en ese perchero—Le explicó señalándole la esquina entre el armario y la puerta._

— _Gracias._

 _Ambos amigos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Ouiji, que se dirigió a su ropero y sacó ropa deportiva limpia y una toalla—Báñate. Estaré en la cocina._

 _Bulma asintió y se metió al baño con las ropas que le había proporcionado Vegeta. Se quitó las vestiduras húmedas, las exprimió con mucha fuerza para que saliera toda el agua y luego las colgó en un pequeño estante. Abrió el grifo y el agua cayó con mucha presión, metió una mano para sentir la temperatura ideal, una vez que sintió tibiez metió todo su cuerpo desnudo. En 10 minutos terminó su ducha, salió de la regadera cerrando los grifos y tomó la toalla para secarse. Se untó una crema que había encontrado en el tocador y se vistió rápidamente, no le quedó más remedio que volver a usar las mismas bragas. Enrolló su cabello con la toalla y salió del baño. No encontró a Vegeta en la habitación, así que decidió bajar a la cocina. La planta baja estaba obscura, a excepción del cuarto contiguo que estaba frente a la sala. Él se encontraba sentado en un banco, frente a la mesa donde sobre ella estaba una laptop cuya pantalla mostraba una base de datos con números y porcentajes._

— _¿Vegeta?_

— _¿Qué?_ — _Respondió el aludido sin dejar de ver la computadora._

— _¿Qué haces?_

— _Trabajando—Dijo entre suspiros, giró su rostro y ella ya estaba a su lado, al verla toda ruborizada llevó una mano a la suave mejilla—. Tienes mucha fiebre. Niña loca, te hubieras quedado en mi habitación._

— _Sólo necesito tomar una pastilla y estaré como nueva_ — _Dijo Bulma sin importancia, tomó la mano de Ouiji y la estrechó entre la suya._

— _Ve a la cama, en unos minutos subo._

 _Bulma no puso objeción y obedeció al ver que él apagaba la computadora. Una vez arriba, entró a la habitación y se quitó la toalla poniéndola sobre una silla. Caminó a la cama, echó a un lado las sabanas para acomodarse, se acostó y cubrió su cuerpo con las mantas. En diez minutos Ouiji había irrumpido en la habitación, llevaba una taza y una caja de pastillas en la mano, y en la otra un vaso de agua. Los colocó sobre el pequeño mueble que estaba a un lado de la cama y le ofreció una pastilla a su amiga. Bulma se tragó la medicina junto con el agua, dejando el vaso vacío._

— _Tómate_ _esto también_ — _Le dijo a la chica acercándole la taza donde salía humo, indicando que el contenido estaba muy caliente._

— _¿Qué es?_

— _Té verde con miel y limón_ — _Respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado._

 _Bulma, con sumo cuidado, tomó la taza llevándola hacia sus labios, dio un soplo y bebió dando unos ligeros sorbos._

— _Está delicioso ¿Tú lo preparaste?_

— _¿Quién más? —Espetó Ouiji, mirándola con ceño—. Tómate todo el té mientras está caliente._

— _Gracias_ — _Le sonrió Bulma._

 _Vegeta asintió en respuesta, volvió acariciarla, llevando su mano de la frente a la suave mejilla de la chica. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, regresó con un trapo húmedo y lo colocó en el rostro de su amiga._

— _Está frío_ — _Protestó la ojiazul._

— _No te quejes, es culpa tuya que estés en estas condiciones._

— _No me regañes—Bulma se bebió todo el té de un sólo sorbo y miró a su amigo, implorante— ¿Me puedes preparar más?_

— _No abuses._

— _No lo hago—Objetó la ojiazul sin poder ocultar su risa y poniendo la taza sobre el mueble—. Está bien, te lo cambio por un abrazo._

— _Hmp—Vegeta se quitó los zapatos, apagó la luz y se acomodó entre las sabanas junto con Bulma—. Siempre lo haces—Le dijo mientras sentía los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuerpo—. Me estás acalorando._

— _Para que no tengas frío— Se justificó Bulma acurrucándose más en su amigo._

 _Hubo un momento de silencio._

— _¿Te sientes mejor?_

— _Sí—Contestó Bulma adormilada, tomó el brazo de Ouiji y lo colocó alrededor de su cintura—Me agradó tu amigo Gokú._

 _Vegeta frunció el ceño ante el cambio repentino de tema._

— _No puedo decir lo mismo de la urraca._

— _Ya te dije que no le digas así a Milk—Objetó la ojiazul—Me alegro que ella y Gokú se llevaran muy bien—Terminó diciendo con orgullo._

— _Patético._

— _A mí se me hace que estás celoso._

 _Esa afirmación por parte de la chica hizo que Vegeta se sonrojara._

— _No digas estupideces ¿Por qué estaría celoso de ese insecto? —Bramó furioso._

— _A Gokú le gustó Milk y Milk a Gokú. Sólo dales unos días para que sean novios formales._

 _Vegeta parpadeó un par de veces y luego preguntó con brusquedad:_

— _¿Y por esa estupidez debería estar celoso?_

— _Estará con la chica que quiere—Siguió hablando Bulma con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sin importarle siquiera el enojo de Vegeta al compararlo con Gokú._

— _Explícate—Exigió Ouiji._

 _Bulma suspiró, se incorporó un poco para poder mirar a su amigo_ — _Sé que te gusta Zangya. No lo niegues_ — _Se adelantó a decir antes de que él la interrumpiera— Ella no te conviene._

— _Creo que tú eres la celosa—Se mofó Vegeta al verla sonrojada. A pesar de que la habitación estaba obscura, el brillo de la noche era suficiente para poder verse el uno al otro_

— _¡No es verdad! —Exclamó la ojiazul— Como tu mejor amiga sé lo que te conviene._

 _Vegeta bufó_ — _Duérmete ya, no dices más que tonterías._

— _Buenas noches_ — _Le dijo Bulma, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla_ — _Te quiero._

 _Ese había sido el segundo beso que recibía por parte de ella y, también el segundo "Te quiero"; no podía quejarse, se mentiría él mismo si pensara que no le gustaba recibir ese gesto y esa frase viniendo de su tierna amiga. Recargó su mejilla en la coronilla de la chica, la acercó más a su cuerpo y la abrazó con fuerza._

— _Descansa, Bulma._

…

—Sí, yo también lo recuerdo—Respondió Vegeta volviendo al presente, no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado las cosas entre ellos. Se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta—. Pasa.

Lemlia apareció en la oficina con una bandeja, dejó las dos tazas calientes sobre la mesa y unas servilletas de tela—Aquí tiene, señor Ouiji.

—Gracias, Lemlia. Retírate—Le dijo a la vez que se ponía de pie.

Con una respetable reverencia, la secretaría se marchó.

Bulma tomó la taza con el contenido del té verde, dio los tradicionales soplidos para dar el sorbo.

—Prefiero el que tú me preparaste—Dijo Bulma volviendo a poner la taza de té sobre la mesa. Levantó la cabeza y vio que Vegeta miraba detrás de la ventana, parecía concentrado, como si estuviera calibrando conclusiones; eso la preocupó. Se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia él, posicionándose a su lado—Vegeta, sé que eres mi jefe directo y tengo que obedecerte, pero no voy a permitirte que me trates mal—Era un mal momento para hablar de eso, pero Bulma sabía que no habría otra oportunidad; a pesar de ver muy intranquilo a Ouiji no quiso ceder—. Me vestí así para estar presentable. Te pido respeto.

—Solo dije la verdad.

— ¡¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo decirme las cosas con delicadeza?! —Gritó la ojiazul colérica— ¿Por qué me tratas así? Tan indiferente. Dijiste que podíamos volver a ser amigos.

Vegeta la miró— ¿Eso quieres? —Preguntó sin ocultar su asombro.

— ¿Es en serio? —Masculló — ¡¿Acaso no has notado que lo estoy intentando?!

—Cómo sea—Vegeta regresó su mirada al panorama— Trabajarás conmigo estos días, luego te llevaré a recorrer la empresa y te presentaré algunos colaboradores.

—Creí que trabajaría en el área tecnológica.

—No tengo tiempo para llevarte allá y enseñarte el camino.

—No es necesario, puedo preguntar.

Vegeta paseó despacio la mirada en la ojiazul. Ambos se observaron por unos segundos; el joven empresario se sentó en su silla y dijo:

—Haz lo que quieras.

Ella no dijo nada, era evidente que quería llorar de puro coraje. Para sorpresa de él, Bulma no se fue, en vez de eso tomó un libro del mueble y se sentó en el sillón. La conocía, estaba esperando una explicación por parte suya y tenía que dársela. Por portarse como un idiota con su mujer, supuso que también tenía que disculparse… a su modo.

—Bardock me está obligando a hacer trabajos extras. Él… —Al escucharlo, Bulma se dispuso a dejar el libro sobre el sillón y ponerle su total atención a Ouiji—... él me exilió del cargo presidencial.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Vociferó la chica anonadada, había recibido esa inesperada noticia como un bofetón.

—Lo que oíste.

— ¡No puede hacerte eso!

—Ya lo hizo—Susurró Vegeta—. Es temporal, solo es un estúpido castigo.

— ¿Por qué te castigó?

—Eso no importa.

Bulma no lo presionó, esperó que él dijera algo más pero no hubo conversación de su parte— ¿Bardock te obligó a dejar la escuela?

Vegeta se tomó su tiempo para responder, pareció eterna la llegada de su respuesta—No, eso fue asunto mío.

— ¿Me lo contarás algún día?

—Tal vez.

Bulma sabía que Vegeta no se disculparía tan abiertamente con ella, esa no fue la ocasión pero estaba segura que muy pronto llegaría. Después de esa corta plática, ambos se dispusieron a trabajar en las siguientes horas. No hubo contratiempos, quejas, gritos y mucho menos malos tratos. Hacían un excelente equipo que entre ellos se ayudaban mutuamente. Caía la noche y los muchachos aún seguían en la oficina sin poder terminar algunos trabajos de contabilidad.

—Ya revisé estos libros contables. Todo cuadra a la perfección—Anunció Bulma acomodando ordenadamente las carpetas en una caja de cartón— ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

—Ayúdame con esto—Dijo Vegeta, entregándole más carpetas a la chica.

—Yo me encargo—Bulma vio el agotado semblante de Vegeta, dejó las carpetas en la mesa y rodeó el escritorio, se acercó a Ouiji por atrás y le empezó a dar un estimulante masaje en los hombros—. ¿Por qué no te recuestas en el sillón? Te ves muy cansado.

—No, tengo que revisar estos documentos. Mañana tengo que cerrar un contrato.

— ¿Aquí en la empresa?

—En un restaurant.

—De acuerdo.

—Son las 11:30—Dijo Vegeta al ver su reloj colgado en la pared, se puso de pie interrumpiendo el rico masaje de Bulma—Vámonos, terminaré la revisión en mi departamento.

— ¡No, lo haré yo!—Exclamó la ojiazul mirándolo amenazadoramente—Necesitas dormir. Pareces un zombi—Tomó su portafolio y guardó los libros pendientes—. Me quedaré contigo—Objetó, y salió de la oficina dando grandes zancadas para firmar su pase de salida en recepción.

Vegeta no puso objeción, ella había hablado muy en serio y cuando hacía eso no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Aparte él no se quejaba, se sentía dichoso en seguir disfrutando la compañía de su mujer.

Una vez afuera del edificio, Vegeta aceptó en irse en el auto de Bulma con la condición de que él manejaría. Siendo así, recorrieron las calles iluminadas de la capital del norte directo a una zona de departamentos lujosos. Bulma quedó impresionada por la estructura arquitectónica de los rascacielos, se veían sumamente majestuosos que daba miedo mirar hacia arriba.

Para no entrar al estacionamiento, Bulma convirtió su auto en cápsula y ambos se adentraron al edificio. El lobbie era muy moderno, pintoresco, con un estilo muy vivaz en todo su esplendor. Caminaron hacia los elevadores, con destino al piso 42. La vista de lobbie desapareció para dar lugar a un pasillo iluminado, había mesetas a lado de las puertas y una larga alfombra cubría el piso de madera. Frente al elevador, estaba el departamento de Vegeta. Éste sacó una tarjeta de su cartera y la adentró debajo de la perilla, una luz verde se precedió. Abrió la puerta dejando que Bulma pasara primero. Había muy pocos mobiliarios que estaban esparcidos en todas partes; en algunos rincones se encontraban cajas encima de otra. A pesar del desorden, Bulma quedó maravillada con el departamento, era espacioso, lujoso, confortable y con un enorme ventanal en la sala donde se podía apreciar un bellísimo panorama; se podía observar toda la ciudad hasta los bosques y las montañas.

...

Los chicos se dispusieron en terminar los libros contables que tenían pendientes hasta largas horas de la madrugada. Cuando ya no pudieron más, decidieron irse a dormir. Bulma pidió darse un baño, por suerte había llevado la cápsula que Milk le mandó por medio de Gokú; tenía ropa para todo un mes completo.

— ¿Vegeta? —Lo llamó Bulma al salir del baño.

El aludido estaba en la misma habitación, guardando algunas cosas en su armario; tenía el dorso desnudo y llevaba un pans negro— ¿Qué?

— Como tienes una sola cama supongo que…

—Tú usa la cama, yo dormiré en el sillón.

Antes de que Vegeta saliera de la habitación, Bulma se apresuró a decir:

—Hay que dormirnos juntos.

Vegeta dio media vuelta para quedar frente a ella, esa propuesta no se lo esperaba— ¿Estás segura? —Cuestionó con voz queda.

—Sí—Contestó la chica sin suma importancia—. Además no sería la primera vez que compartimos cama.

Lo consideró, decidió dormirse con ella. Esa noche fue diferente, no hubo roces, ni abrazos, ni siquiera un: "Buenas noches". Se comportaban como si fueran unos completos extraños, cada quien con su almohada y su sabana; sus cuerpos en cada rincón de la cama.

* * *

Bulma se despertó gracias a los rayos del sol que golpeaban su cara. Se incorporó pesadamente, tallándose los ojos y mirando a su alrededor. Al principio no recordaba en qué lugar se encontraba, todo recuerdo llegaba lentamente a su memoria. Dio un profundo bostezo, se quitó las sabanas de encima y se puso de pie entre tambaleos. Salió de la habitación con pesadez, sin percatarse de lo que había frente a ella, casi chocaba contra una caja llena de libros.

—Al fin despiertas—Escuchó una voz que provenía de la cocina.

Dando traspiés se dirigió allí, encontrándose con Vegeta, desayunando.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó dando un bostezo.

—Las 7:20. Tienes 15 minutos para arreglarte.

Bulma puso mala cara, se sentó en una silla y recargó sus codos sobre la mesa; aún seguía levemente adormilada. Sentía que sólo había dormido por unos escasos 20 minutos, deseaba volver a la cama unas horas más.

—Aquí tienes, café y galletas—Ofreció Vegeta al ver que Bulma no tardaría en caer dormida.

—Sabes que no me gusta el café negro—Murmuró la ojiazul haciendo un leve puchero.

Vegeta sonrió ante la actitud de niña pequeña que estaba adoptando su Bulma—Tiene leche.

Ante esa confirmación, la joven de cabellos azules se dispuso a terminarse todo el contenido de la taza—Sí, es verdad. Está delicioso—Aseguró, tomó una galleta y le dio una pequeña mordida— ¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el restaurante?

—A la 1:00 pm—Contestó Vegeta, dando un sorbo a su café. Luego sacó su cartera donde tomó una pequeña tarjeta blanca y se la dio a Bulma—. Te dejo esta llave para que puedas entrar al departamento.

La chica Briefs asintió a la vez que tomaba la tarjeta y la guardaba en el bolsillo de su short. Se apresuró a comerse sus galletas y beberse todo su café. Recordando todos los sucesos que había vivido desde que llegó a la capital del norte, tenía deseos de contarle a Vegeta sobre lo que pasó en la finca del viejo Gasu II; nunca comprendió en cómo pudo convencer al anciano para que ella y Gokú tuvieran la libertad de irse. Esa era su principal duda, junto con una cuestión de suma importancia.

—Vegeta—No hubo respuesta, sabía que bastaba con una sola mirada de él para saber que tenía toda su atención; y la obtuvo al recibir unos penetrantes ojos negros—. Cuando Gokú y yo fuimos a la villa del viejo Gasu, él dijo algo… inusual.

— ¿Te faltó el respeto? —Exclamó Ouiji sin alterarse, aunque con una evidente molestia en la voz.

—No, nada de eso—Lo tranquilizó Bulma.

— ¿Entonces?

—Me reconoció con un término muy inesperado para mí.

— ¿Puedes ser más especifica? —Le dijo Vegeta impacientemente.

Bulma suspiró profundamente antes de decir:

—Bueno, él dijo que yo soy tu… novia.

Hubo unos segundos de incomodo silencio.

— ¿Y qué? —Preguntó Vegeta sin importancia, pero con las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

—Pues… ¿Por qué le dijiste que somos novios cuando nunca lo fuimos? —Siguió interrogando Bulma, divirtiéndose con el nerviosismo y el rubor de Ouiji.

—No tenía opción.

—Parece no molestarte—Respondió Bulma, mirándolo burlonamente.

—Cállate —Espetó, volteando su rostro para otro lado—. Mañana mandaré a alguien para que saquen esas cajas y uses la otra habitación.

— ¿Puedo pedir que le hagan algunos arreglos?

—Sí—Respondió Ouiji encogiéndose de hombros—Por lo mientras seguirás durmiendo conmigo.

Las tazas y los platos yacían vacíos sobre la mesa.

— ¿Solo irás a firmar?

Vegeta sabía sobre que se refería Bulma—También él, no puedo firmar antes que Flappe.

—No te veo muy entusiasmado en querer ir.

—Bardock me lo ordenó.

Bulma aprovechó ese momento para preguntarle:

— ¿Por qué te castigó?

—Por insolente—Habló Vegeta sin percatarse de su respuesta.

—Eso me suena creíble—Dijo Bulma entre risas.

* * *

Medio mes en la empresa Ouison y Bulma había aprendido muchísimas cosas. Ponía en práctica su talento en el área científica y tecnológica, compartiendo ideas con los ingenieros más importantes del país. En sus ratos libres, como la hora del almuerzo o la comida, ocupaba esas horas para continuar con un proyecto del cual había estado soñando desde siempre. Sus planes siempre fueron realizarlos a lado de su padre, pero por evidentes motivos ya no se pudo concretar. Su más grande sueño se fue con la ausencia del Dr. Briefs, hasta la llegada de Vegeta en su vida; era por eso que tenía muchas ganas de que él lo viera primero. Así que por medio de un radio que tenía en su extensa habitación donde solo ella tenía acceso, lo llamó.

—Vegeta, baja, necesito mostrarte algo—Le dijo apresuradamente por medio del aparato.

— _Estoy ocupado_ —Respondió fastidiado.

Bulma frunció el ceño molesta —Por favor, es importante—Espetó elevando su voz, cada vez más alterada.

Al no obtener respuesta, supuso que Vegeta si le había hecho caso y que venía hacia los laboratorios. Mientras lo esperaba, Bulma decidió ir a la oficina de su jefe a cargo, un viejo profesor experto en física termonuclear, quien había estado trabajando con él en la exportación de ingeniosos e importantes inventos para la Corporación Cápsula. Luego de firmar su hora de salida, se fue directo a su laboratorio. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Lo vio venir hacia ella con su típica cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Ufanó Vegeta.

Bulma ignoró el tono grosero que empleó Vegeta, prefirió comprenderlo por lo fatigado que estaba. Vio su aspecto cansado y molesto, como si recién hubiera corrido un maratón; se le hizo raro ver las ojeras negras que desprendían en los parpados de él. Omitió en hacer un comentario respecto a eso.

—Ven, sígueme—Vegeta la obedeció, caminó detrás de ella al interior de un laboratorio. No había nada del cual sorprenderse, aunque algo llamó su atención. En el centro, se encontraba un objeto que tenía una forma puntiaguda en la parte de arriba; no podía deducir que era ya que estaba cubierto por una gruesa y larga manta gris. Vio a Bulma posicionarse a lado del objeto oculto, tomando la manta entre sus manos lista para destapar lo que había debajo—. Bien, lo que te voy a mostrar debe quedar entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo?

Vegeta chasqueó la lengua en desesperación, se cruzó de brazos y miró a Bulma expectante—Deja de parlotear y dime de una buena vez que era eso importante.

— ¿Estás listo? —Preguntó la ojiazul empleando un tono sorpresivo.

—Deja el suspenso, mujer, me estoy hartando.

—Que grosero—Bulma decidió no seguir jugando con la impaciencia de Vegeta, así que jaló de la manta e hizo aparecer su más preciado invento—. ¡Sorpresa!

El semblante de Vegeta no demostró asombro alguno. A simple vista la "sorpresa" de Bulma no era tan sorprendente como él creía. El aparato era enorme: tenía forma de huevo con unos pequeños cohetes amarillos a los lados; en la parte inferior sobresalían cinco extremidades de metal, que sostenían a la máquina; y en la parte superior una cubierta de cristal donde se podía apreciar el respaldo de una silla. El azul y el amarillo eran los colores principales, y los logos de Corporación Cápsula sobresalían en todo su esplendor.

Bulma esperaba la opinión de Vegeta, ya que la expresión indiferente que éste optó hizo que se desilusionara un poco.

— ¿Un huevo mecánico? —Replicó Vegeta con firmeza— ¿Para esto me pediste que viniera hasta acá?

—Cállate y escúchame—Gritó Bulma en jarras, y se apresuró a decir—. No es un huevo mecánico, es… es una máquina del tiempo.

Esa última revelación hizo que se detuviera el tiempo ¿Tiempo? Sí ¿Una máquina del tiempo? Vegeta sintió una emoción inexplicable, un sentimiento de adrenalina que deseaba que nunca terminara. Se olvidó de todo por unos momentos: su madre, su trabajo, sus incontables problemas… Bulma. Nada estaba invadiendo su mente a excepción de esa esperanzadora máquina. Su conmoción latente salió a la luz, expresando en una sonrisa y brillo en los ojos todo su sentir innegable.

—Bulma—La llamó en un débil susurro— ¿Funciona?

La aludida se quedó pasmada ante el repentino cambio de personalidad de Ouiji. Por unos instantes él estaba fastidiado, cansado e indiferente, y luego pasó todo lo contrario. Lo conocía muy bien, Vegeta Ouiji estaba ilusionado ante su invento, por desgracia esa ilusión se vería abajo por la noticia que le daría.

—Ammm, todavía no funciona—Vegeta le dedicó una mirada cargada de ira, provocando que ella retrocediera y dijera rápidamente—. Pero lo hará. Sé que puedo hacerla funcionar—Terminó diciendo muy convincentemente.

Vegeta sacudió levemente la cabeza, se masajeó las sienes suspirando profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse— ¿En cuánto tiempo la tendrías lista?

Bulma, nerviosa, tragó saliva antes de responder:

—No, no lo sé—Como no hubo respuesta por parte de Ouiji, Bulma le lanzó una fugaz mirada de desdén y continuó—. Hice mis cuentas, y cálculo que… unos ocho o diez años.

— ¡¿Tanto tiempo?! —Gritó Vegeta, se veía muy desesperado; se percató del rostro furioso de Bulma, así que le preguntó con gentileza—. ¿No la puedes terminar antes?

—Yo… —Se quedó callada mientras cruzaba sus brazos y optaba un porte como de estar meditando, luego, como si hubiera recordado algo se acercó a Vegeta a la vez que lo señalaba con un dedo amenazador—. No quiero que la empresa produzca más prototipos ¿Entendiste? Te lo advierto, no quiero que nadie más sepa de la existencia de mi máquina. Solo existirá una y es la que está en este laboratorio—Rugió desafiante.

Vegeta ni siquiera se molestó ante tal amenaza, para él siempre era un placer ver a Bulma manifestando su fuerte carácter—Como quieras.

Bulma se serenó un poco, confiaba mucho en la palabra de Ouiji. Admitió que había exagerado ante tales advertencias, pero es que deseaba mantener su creación en secreto hasta que funcionara; esperanzada en que fuera poco tiempo para que la hiciera funcionar. Se posicionó al lado de Vegeta, éste no dejaba de admirar la máquina del tiempo, lo imitó. Sabía con certeza a qué fecha iría una vez que funcionara, y que la persona a su lado la acompañaría a su primer viaje; de eso estaba completamente segura.

— ¿Te imaginas? Podré viajar al pasado para ver a mi padre y evitar su muerte—Dijo Bulma mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Vegeta—. Y tú lo harías con Tarble.

Hubo un silencio placentero en donde los dos aprovecharon en cavilar sus emociones. Las opciones de ambos eran demasiadas, infinitas, y las ganas de llevarlos a cabo no se hicieron esperar.

—Mujer, haz que funcione en unos dos meses—La alentó Vegeta apresuradamente.

Bulma parpadeó un par de veces ante la impaciencia de Ouiji. El tiempo que él le exigía era insuficiente. Ella misma había hecho sus cálculos y una lista del material que necesitaría para terminar su máquina. No podía trabajar tan aprisa en un proyecto tan importante, de ser así, habría muchas cosas que pasaría por alto y el resultado sería catastrófico—Lo intentaré, pero…

—No lo intentes, hazlo—Demandó Vegeta tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola con apremio.

Bulma ni siquiera lo alejó, en vez de eso imitó a Ouiji, también tomándolo por los hombros y chocó su frente con la de él. Sus ojos azules se posaron en los negros, transmitiendo con una intensa mirada la sinceridad de sus venideras palabras.

— ¿Confías en mí? —Susurró con aspereza, cuyo semblante se mostraba desafiante, un transmite que ella no aceptaría una respuesta negativa.

Vegeta estaba ansioso por la cercanía de ambos, por un momento pensó que Bulma iba a besarlo; mayor fue su sorpresa ante tal pregunta y tan intensa mirada. Una mezcla de incomprensión y certidumbre se manifestaron en su persona. Recordó aquel día, en donde los dos estuvieron en esa misma posición la primera vez, lo gracioso era que los papeles se invirtieron: ahora él era el nervioso y ella la retadora. Con la duda aflorando en su mente quiso preguntar:

— ¿Por qué…?

Pero antes de que terminara su pregunta, un gritó de impaciencia se precedió.

— ¡Sólo responde!—Lo interrumpió Bulma a la vez que lo zarandeaba un poco. No dejaba de aferrarse a Ouiji, cuyos ojos parecían puñales, difíciles de leer—. ¿Confías en mí?

" _¿Me amas, Vegeta?"_ Pensó Bulma con todo el amor que aún conservaba dentro de su corazón.

Una pregunta mental que disfrazó completamente a la pregunta que había salido de sus labios. La intensa mirada se ablandó por esos instantes, emitiendo con eso el significado de su interrogante. Imploraba en el alma en que Vegeta hubiese podido comprender el sentimiento aferrado y silencioso que depositó en sus últimas palabras.

Leer los mares cristalinos de Bulma era una tarea muy fácil para Ouiji, no solo le bastaba con escuchar esa voz angelical o ver las finas facciones de la ojiazul, todo ella era un libro totalmente abierto, donde en cada página se podía descubrir sentimientos puros y benévolos. Se consideraba cual telépata cuando estaba siempre con Bulma, y era por eso y por lo anterior que pudo entender la dimensión de esa pregunta. Su orgullo no le ganó esa vez, logró alejarlo, esconderlo, enterrarlo dentro de su inconsciente; sólo por esos pequeños instantes se permitiría que su razón no lo convenciera de decir lo contrario. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se atrevió a responderle con toda la sinceridad que durante mucho tiempo tuvo oculta y que se negaba a emplearla en situaciones parecidas con ella.

—Sí, confío en ti maldita sea—Rugió en arrogancia, deshaciendo el agarre.

El corazón de Bulma latió con más fuerza, costándole trabajo respirar. Una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en su rostro y lágrimas de emoción surcaron en sus orbes azules.

—Entonces ten por hecho que haré que funcione—Afirmó Bulma con total seguridad y evidente emoción.

Vegeta sonrió, se alejó de ella y caminó hacia un escritorio cercano donde tomó un plumón negro. Luego se giró para dirigirse a la máquina, y frente a la mirada atenta de Bulma se permitió escribir sobre la pintura amarilla una sola palabra que sellaba el pacto de una promesa…

… _Esperanza._

* * *

 **34 páginas y 13, 375 palabras (Sin contar las negritas), un capítulo extenso. Prometo que ya no los haré así, tan largos. ¡Perdón por la demora! En serio, pero es que a veces hay deberes como estudiante que tengo que cumplir. Pasaré rapidito con los agradecimientos, mis ojos ya no pueden más, pero prometí actualizar hace tres días y les fallé ¡Lo siento! Así que esta noche no hay excepciones de: mejor mañana subo el cap ¡Pero no! Como lo ven, lo subí para ustedes. En fin, agradecimientos infinitos a:**

 **andreaahp, naomigomiz, ina minina, jg. dreamer, veros, RinPink Susaiyajin, johaaceve, bris vernica, marialaurajs, Dary112, Gaby, Brenda Guerrero, Taylor, Marilu, Karen, Mina-chan MT, Nizle, Abigail, Sandy Aureal, Ana, Ximena, castillo y anónimos ¡Todos ustedes, gracias por los reviews! ¡Y también por los favs y follows!**

 **El lunes esta historia cumplió un año, gracias por acompañarme durante ese tiempo y vamos por más (Por mi parte quiero hacer menos capítulos para empezar con otro fic, ya tengo la idea ¡Qué emoción!)**

 **Infinitas Gracias por leer :D Los que gustan pueden dejar su review (No es obligatorio) Cualquier cosa que quieran comentarme, en PM (Siempre respondo) y los que no tengan cuenta pueden buscarme en facebook. Cualquier cosa, su amiga Macky les responde.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Mackenzie Monyer**

 **27/05/16**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo dedicado a: Kenia Briseida C.Z. Para que ya no estés esperando más ;D Un beso, hermosa :***

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor, Akira Toriyama.

Capitulo 23

"Con el orgullo herido"

" _Y es que el amor no necesita ser entendido, simplemente necesita ser demostrado" Paulo Coelho._

Las primeras dos semanas en la capital del norte fueron días llenas de sorpresas para Bulma. Desde que se fue vivir con Vegeta, la relación entre ellos era muy cortés y algo silenciosa, pero para nada incomoda. Habían hecho una tregua de aprender a convivir civilizadamente sin caer en disputas y peleas absurdas, porque ambos sabían en cómo iban a terminar las cosas si las discusiones llegaban a un punto de ebullición. El deseo de entregarse febril y mutuamente los consumía durante el tiempo que estaban juntos, compartían cama y eso hacía mucho más difícil en no caer en la tentación. Los primeros días en la empresa, Vegeta le había cedido un importante cargo a Bulma como ser la segunda al mando, encargada de las áreas tecnológicas y científicas, trabajando junto con un reconocido físico-matemático: el Dr. Collie. Como se lo había prometido, Vegeta se encomendó en darle un recorrido por las instalaciones de la empresa, presentarla con los colaboradores, explicarle las funciones de cada sector, enseñarle las ideologías y la segmentación de mercados. Durante su primera semana la pasó trabajando arduamente a lado de Vegeta, comenzando muy temprano y terminando a altas horas de la noche, sin embargo siempre tenían tiempo para salir y hacer algo divertido.

…

 _Era sábado por la mañana, y Bulma comenzaba a maldecir su reloj biológico. Volvió a cerrar los ojos después de divisar el despertador, eran las 8:20 a.m. Se removió de la cama y vio a Vegeta que seguía dormido, otra vez le daba la espalda. Suspiró con pesadez y aprovechó esa ocasión para meterse a bañar primero. Tuvo mucho cuidado en no hacer demasiado ruido mientras sacaba su ropa y una toalla desde su armario. Luego de unos 30 minutos estaba lista. Salió de la recamara dirigiéndose a la cocina. Llenó un recipiente con agua para luego colocarla en la cafetera y a esperar que hirviera, entretanto se dedicó a preparar unos huevos con tocino. No era tan fanática de la cocina, pero se negaba a comer comida enlatada y artificial; ese día aprovecharía para llevar a Vegeta al centro comercial y comprarían todo lo que hacía falta como: productos de limpieza, muebles, películas, libros, comida saludable, entre otras cosas. Una vez listo el desayuno y el agua para café, se dispuso a sacar dos platos y dos tazas de la alacena. Había escuchado el agua de la ducha caer, así que supuso que Vegeta no tardaría en terminar de bañarse. Comenzó a servir su obra culinaria, dividiendo el huevo y el tocino en partes iguales, y sirviéndolo en los platos; los llevó al comedor y regresó por las dos tazas de café junto con un envase de leche. Colocó dos servilletas de tela encima de la mesa para por fin sentarse. Levantó su rostro en el momento en que escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse._

 _Vegeta cruzaba la sala en dirección al comedor, sin decir nada se sentó a lado de Bulma quien lo miraba fijamente. Tomó un cubierto y empezó a engullir su desayuno, a la primera prueba pudo percibir que le faltaba un poco de sal, pero aun así no sabía nada mal. Los minutos pasaban y solo se escuchaban sonidos de sorbos, masticados, cubiertos y respiraciones. Vegeta fue el primero en terminar, tomó su servilleta y se limpió la comisura de los labios con elegancia. Seguidamente de contemplar embelesado a Bulma que revolvía su café con leche. Cada vez la temperatura disminuía en la capital del norte, se acercaba las épocas frías, y eso provocaba que Bulma ya no vistiera con sus típicas blusas strapless y shorts; ahora llevaba encima un blusón rojo que hacía juego con un pantalón negro y botas. A pesar de que la ojiazul llevaba puesta esa ropa abrigadora, se veía sumamente sensual, le sentaba muy bien. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándola, no estaba siendo demasiado discreto porque en el momento en que iba a desviar sus ojos hacia su plato vacío, se encontraron con los zafiros de ella. Vegeta se quedó sin habla por unos instantes, maldiciendo su estúpida actitud nerviosa; Bulma lo había desarmado una vez más._

— _Te quedarás conmigo hasta que termines tu servicio, ¿cierto? —preguntó en un tono casual como si no hubiese sido descubierto con las manos en la masa._

 _Ella no respondió enseguida, antes le dio el último sorbo a su café con leche. Depositó la taza vacía sobre la mesa, posteriormente observó a Ouiji inquisitivamente._

— _Si eso quieres—respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Miró la reacción de Vegeta, pero él no demostró ninguna, su rostro de tornó pasible—. El próximo fin de semana me gustaría viajar a la capital del oeste. No quiero dejar C.C. por mucho tiempo._

— _No te preocupes—dijo Vegeta con la mirada ausente—. Bardock se está encargando muy bien de tu empresa._

— _Quiero quedarme contigo—ante esas palabras dichas por la ojiazul, se generaron sonrisas por ambas partes—. Así que necesito una cama. Una como la tuya._

— _De acuerdo._

— _¿Podemos ir a la plaza? Hay muchas cosas que necesito comprar—aclaró Bulma nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ella era consciente de que a Ouiji le desagradaba los centros comerciales._

 _Vegeta suspiró antes de responder._

— _Como quieras, aprovechamos para apartar tu colchón._

— _No hay prisa en eso—admitió ella guiñándole un ojo. Se puso de pie y lo abrazó por atrás para después depositarle un beso en la mejilla—. Iré a cepillarme los dientes para irnos. Te toca recoger y lavar los platos._

 _Vegeta, sonrojado y a regañadientes, obedeció. Bulma no llevaba ni una semana completa viviendo con él y ya tenía un control absoluto sobre las reglas del hogar—"Si yo cocino, tú lavas los platos. Y si tú cocinas, entonces a mí me toca lavarlos"—Lo mismo pasaba con el baño—"No olvides levantar la tapa antes de hacer pipí y bajarle a la palanca después. Así no tendrás que encontrarte con mi ropa interior colgada en las llaves de la regadera" — Eso era lo justo, la buena noticia para él era que no tenía que preocuparse por su vestimenta o por el aseo del departamento. Había contratado a una persona altamente calificada para que llegara a asear tres veces a la semana, y sobre la ropa pues solo debía llevarla a la tintorería._

 _Terminando de lavar la sartén, que aún seguía grasosa, se enjuagó las manos y salió de la cocina para hacerse su aseo bucal. Encontró a Bulma parada frente al espejo indecisa en elegir cual bufanda debería llevar. Finalizando el lavado de sus dientes, caminó hacia su armario donde sacó una chamarra negra y unos guantes del mismo color._

— _¿Ya estás lista? —preguntó Vegeta mientras volvía abrir un cajón y acomodaba algunas prendas que habían salido cuando extrajo sus guantes de ahí._

— _Estoy lista—respondió Bulma dándose media vuelta, retrocedió asustada cuando vio el interior del cajón del armario de Ouiji—. ¡¿Eso es una pistola?!_

 _Vegeta cerró rápidamente el armario, se encaró a Bulma sin demostrar culpabilidad._

— _No tiene balas si eso es lo que te preocupa— se cruzó de brazos con gesto impasible, al ver que ella seguía anonadada decidió aclarar—: El viejo Gasu me la regaló. No la he usado desde ese entonces._

— _¿Por qué te regalaría una pistola? ¡Está loco! —chilló Bulma al recuperar el habla._

 _Vegeta jamás imaginó que se encontraría en esa situación en donde le contaría a Bulma algo de su pasado del cual no le gustaba recordar. Había sido un completo imbécil al dejar la pistola en la intemperie, era obvio que en algún momento ella la encontraría. Y ese momento ya había llegado. No tenía caso que le siguiera ocultando más cosas de su vida pretérita; ella confiaba en él y, él debía intentar a hacer lo mismo para con ella._

— _Necesito que me escuches antes de que saques conclusiones estúpidas—siseó Vegeta con voz firme y clara._

 _Bulma iba a abrir la boca para replicar que no estaba comenzando a sacar "conclusiones estúpidas", pero la cerró en el instante en que sus ojos azules eran leídos por Ouiji. Ruborizándose levemente por ser descubierta, le cedió la palabra con la promesa de no interrumpirlo._

 _Vegeta intercambió una intensa mirada con la chica. Pudo darse cuenta de un nerviosismo y un miedo embriagador, que fueron disimulados bien cuando dio dos pasos hacia ella. Sentía un intenso anhelo de abrazarla en esos segundos de silencio. El contacto visual no fue roto durante el comienzo de relatar su explicación._

— _Tenía 14 años—empezó diciendo dando otro paso más hacia ella—. Sabes que no convivía agradablemente con mi madre, te lo conté aquella vez en el bosque—Bulma se sonrojó cuando en su mente le llegó ese inolvidable recuerdo, en el bosque, bajo la lluvia, haciendo el amor. Vegeta también lo había estado rememorando porque se apresuró a continuar—. En esa época ella seguía de luto por la muerte de Tarble y yo me estaba hartando de eso; eso también ya lo sabías. Queriendo largarme de mi casa, decidí vivir un tiempo con Broly. Paragus y su esposa me aceptaron sin problemas por un tiempo. Cuando iniciaron las vacaciones, me dijeron que tenía que regresar con mi madre, que le pidiera disculpas... Me molesté y discutí con ellos, así que me marché de ahí._

 _«No tenía a donde ir, así que no me quedó más opción que regresar a mi casa. Para ese entonces las cosas entre mi madre y yo todavía no se habían arreglado. Un día Bardock fue a verme a mi casa, y me platicó que Broly estaba trabajando en la finca del viejo Gasu. Vi eso como una oportunidad de salir otra vez de aquella tétrica mansión. Convencí a Kakaroto de que fuéramos a verlo y que nos diera trabajo; ninguno de los dos sabíamos a que se dedicaba en realidad. Bardock me había comentado que era un granjero o agricultor… no lo recuerdo. En fin, llegamos y nos presentamos ante él. Nos puso a trabajar durante las vacaciones, no me quejaba, nos pagaba muy bien. Desgraciadamente no me dejó vivir con él, así que tuve que volver con mi madre._

— _Hizo bien—dijo Bulma con severidad._

 _Vegeta no le hizo caso y continuó con su relato. Desde un principio sabía que ella no cumpliría con la promesa de mantenerse callada._

— _Por las cosas que nos ordenaba a hacer supe que no era un simple granjero. Nos mandaba a seguir gente, tomarles fotos, grabarlas; debíamos entregarle un expediente escrito de lo que hacían y con quienes interactuaban._

— _Gokú me dijo que el bisabuelo de Broly era un detective privado—dijo Bulma de repente, recordando la plática que tuvo con su amigo después de salir de la finca del viejo Gasu._

— _Kakaroto te dijo la verdad… a medias—Bulma arqueó una ceja, desconcertada—. Una noche, Kakaroto y yo fuimos a su finca. Sabíamos que él no estaba allí, pero nosotros queríamos dejarle los últimos reportes que habíamos escrito ya que, al día siguiente, comenzaban las clases. Ya estábamos adentro y nos dio curiosidad hurgar en su despacho._

— _¿Cómo pudieron entrar? —le preguntó impresionada. Iba a reprimirlo por entrometido, pero su curiosidad venció por mucho a su enfado._

 _Vegeta sonrió de medio lado y dio otro paso más._

— _Robé las llaves de la oficina de Ouiji. Como nadie ha entrado ahí desde que encerraron a mi padre, dejaron la oficina tal como él la había dejado, pues me dio curiosidad y encontré muchas cosas interesantes, entre ellas unos juegos de llaves. Tomé los llaveros que tenían por nombre "Gasu", "Son" y "Almacén". Recuerdo que el viejo Gasu le había entregado un conjunto de llaves a mi padre cuando él llegó sin previo aviso a mi casa. En aquel tiempo Tarble seguía vivo._

— _Ya veo, ¿y qué pasó en el despacho?_ — _cuestionó la ojiazul, intrigada._

— _Kakaroto trató de convencerme de regresar después. El muy imbécil tenía miedo, pero ya habíamos entrado al despacho así que no quise ceder. Dejamos nuestros reportes encima de una mesa que estaba por el pasillo, ya que temía que los olvidáramos allí por error. Desde un principio mantuvimos la idea de no dejarlos dentro del despacho por obvias razones, Gasu nunca supo que entramos a su casa esa noche… Bueno, eso creo yo._

— _¿Entonces cómo iban a dejarle esos documentos?_

— _Debajo de la puerta principal. Solo teníamos que deslizar las carpetas por abajo y listo—dijo Vegeta como si explicara algo obvio—. Una vez adentro del despacho comenzamos a registrar sus cosas, era solo por pura curiosidad. Esculcamos los cajones de su escritorio y… encontramos más expedientes. Cuando abrimos las carpetas, descubrimos que las personas que Kakaroto y yo habíamos seguido durante las vacaciones, pues… estaban muertas. Hallamos muchas fotografías archivadas de… cadáveres y, a pie de las páginas estaban escritas las descripciones de cómo y en donde murieron._

— _¿Gasu los mató? —preguntó Bulma y, no le sorprendió que su voz sonora como un débil susurro._

— _Sí—respondió Vegeta sin inmutarse—. Kakaroto y yo seguíamos leyendo los expedientes. No podíamos creer que ese viejo, el bisabuelo de uno de nuestros amigos, fuese un asesino. En ese instante creí que mi padre era el único psicópata que conocía, pero me equivoqué. Hasta que me di cuenta que Gasu no mataba a esas personas al azar. Sus víctimas eran violadores, secuestradores y homicidas; en pocas palabras eran criminales._

— _Eso no lo justifica. Sigue siendo un asesino—espetó Bulma, reprimiendo sus lágrimas._

— _Eso creí al principio, pero luego me puse a reflexionar en que el viejo libró a la capital del norte poniendo fin a las vidas de esos locos homicidas. No fueron una gran pérdida._

— _¡Pero aun así! ¡Él debió dejarle ese trabajo a la policía!_ — _gimoteó ella, no dejaba de temblar._

— _Ignoro si trabajaba solo, creo que no. Era un detective privado, Bulma. Las personas lo contrataban para buscar a los canallas que habían matado, violado o secuestrado a un familiar suyo._

— _¡Tú formaste parte de eso! ¡¿Por qué no se lo dijeron a Bardock o a alguien de confianza?!—gritó la chica retrocediendo unos pasos, ahora no le importaba derramar sus lágrimas frente a él._

— _De haber sabido a que se dedicaba ese loco, jamás habría aceptado el trabajo—aseguró Vegeta rabioso—. Y no podíamos decirle nada a nadie sobre lo que averiguamos porque se supone que nunca entramos a la finca. A la semana siguiente fuimos a verlo para anunciarle nuestra renuncia con la excusa de que no teníamos tiempo gracias a las tareas y a los trabajos que nos dejaban en la escuela. A mí me dio esa arma, según él para defenderme en el futuro. No pude rechazar "su regalo". Nunca la he usado, bueno solo una vez cuando fui al bosque montañoso para aprender a utilizarla._

— _No puedes quedarte con eso, tienes que deshacerte de esa cosa. Lo más probable es que ese anciano la haya utilizado para matar a esas personas y… espera—Bulma se había vuelto más pálida de lo normal, el labio inferior le temblaba y comenzaba a respirar con dificultad—. ¡¿Y aun así dejaste que acompañara a Gokú a la finca de ese anciano sabiendo que él es un asesino?!_

 _Ahora el que le tocaba ponerse pálido era Vegeta, su mujer estaba sumamente furiosa que parecía toda una fiera a punto de lanzarse contra él._

— _Claro que… ¿Crees que si tu vida hubiera corrido peligro te habría dejado ir a la finca para que acompañaras a Kakaroto?_

— _Ahora entiendo—dijo la ojiazul tensa de ira—, por eso me pediste que le dijera a Gokú que cuidara muy bien de mí._

— _Jamás pondría en peligro tu vida, Bulma, y lo sabes—aseguró Vegeta acortando la poca distancia que los separaba._

— _Tuve miedo, ¿sabes? Y más porque Turles estaba allí._

— _Yo no sabía que ese idiota iba a estar ahí—Bulma se mordió el labio, ella si lo supo en ese instante; ya que Gokú le había advertido que Turles estaría en la finca y aun así quiso acompañarlo; decidió no decirle nada a Ouiji— . Escucha: Gasu es un hombre de palabra, no corres peligro con él—Vegeta la sujetó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo—. Además, según yo sé, nadie te obligó a ir—terminó diciendo seductoramente._

 _Bulma, que estaba bastante nerviosa y fascinada por la cercanía de Ouiji, se alejó de él bruscamente al escuchar sus últimas palabras._

— _¡Si me hubieras dicho que Gasu es un asesino…!_

— _¡Pero no te pasó nada!—la interrumpió Vegeta perdiendo la paciencia—. Me importa tu seguridad, Bulma. Ahora que sé que Turles le está haciendo compañía al viejo Gasu no regresarás a esa finca. ¿Entendiste?_

— _No tienes por qué decírmelo. No planeaba poner un solo pie en ese lugar._

— _¿Todavía quieres ir al centro comercial o ya no? —preguntó Vegeta esperanzado de escuchar una respuesta negativa._

 _Bulma lo fulminó con la mirada._

— _No tienes tanta suerte._

 _Y dicho eso, pasó por su lado saliendo de la habitación echa una furia. Bueno, no había salido tan mal al contarle la verdad, fue un gran avance para lo que vendría después. Se sentía ligero, como si hubiese sido el mismísimo Atlas que se libraba de llevar el mundo sobre la espalda. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y corrió a alcanzar a Bulma que se encontraba esperándolo en la puerta principal. Caminaron hacia el elevador y entraron en él, en el instante en que las puertas se volvieron a cerrar una fina música emergió dentro del ascensor. Faltaban 20 pisos para que llegaran a lobbie. Bulma se debatía en si debía romper el silencio o no, luego de mucho pensarlo se decidió._

— _¿Vegeta?_

 _Vegeta se acercó a la chica automáticamente. Ambos habían estado en cada esquina del pequeño espacio. Se posicionó frente a ella, y llevó un dedo en su mentón para que cruzaran miradas._

— _Bulma —dijo él en un suave susurro._

 _La ojiazul temblaba, tuvo miedo de desplomarse de un momento a otro. El cálido aliento de Ouiji impactó contra sus labios, deleitándose con ese olor a menta que tanto había extrañado inhalar tan de cerca. No cedió en desviar sus ojos, a pesar de que el nerviosismo de su cuerpo delataba su ansiedad._

 _Se mantuvieron expectantes, sin romper el contacto visual. La mano de Vegeta se deslizó hasta la nuca de ella, estaba a punto de mandar a la mierda todo lo que había tratado de evitar. La extrañaba, a pesar de que vivían juntos la extrañaba como nunca. Era un martirio para él tenerla en su cama sin poder tocarla, besarla, hacerle el amor. Sus planes para con ella se estaban yendo al mismísimo infierno, no debía permitir que eso siguiera pasando. Al ver esos labios carnosos e hinchados por ser mordidos tan constantemente, hacía más difícil no dejarse cautivar por esa mujer que había logrado trascender un extraño pero a la vez agradable sentimiento dentro de él. La acercó más a su rostro ante la insistencia de ella. ¿Por qué trataba de alejarse? ¿Acaso no quería besarlo? Entonces lo supo a leer esos ojos azules… heridos, furiosos y enamorados. —"Maldito orgullo" —Pensaron al mismo tiempo. Orgullo por lo cual estaban satisfechos de padecer, porque gracias a ese egoísta sentimiento le han podido hacer frente a cualquier adversidad. Un orgullo cuyo lazo tan fuerte los tenía atados como un solo ser, disfrazando a la verdadera conmiseración que sentían el uno por el otro._

— _Gracias—susurró la ojiazul al ver que las puertas del ascensor se abrían—. Gracias por sincerarte conmigo por lo de la… tú sabes a que me refiero._

 _Vegeta alejó su mano lentamente de la suave piel de la chica, acomodándole la bufanda en el proceso. No dijo nada, solo dio una seca cabezada dándole a entender que había captado el mensaje, y la siguió fuera del elevador._

…

 _Olvidando por completo la amarga mañana que tuvieron, Bulma y Vegeta regresaron al departamento después de una cansada y divertida tarde en el centro comercial. Aprovecharon la ocasión para degustar comida chatarra, ir al cine y pasar un buen rato en los videojuegos. Sacaron las compras de las cápsulas y comenzaron a acomodar las cosas en su lugar; desde los muebles, los alimentos, productos de limpieza, etc. Vegeta tuvo que llamar al personal de mantenimiento, por insistencia de Bulma, para que los ayudara a sacar los muebles pesados de los contenedores y, también para trasladar todas la cajas en el almacén, desocupando así el cuarto que sería para Bulma. Cansados pero satisfechos por el trabajo realizado de transformar el departamento en un lugar lujoso y ordenado, se desplomaron en los sillones tratando de recuperar sus energías. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Bulma se incorporó, y luego miró a Vegeta._

— _¿Esperas a alguien?_

— _Debe ser Kakaroto—le dijo a modo de fastidio._

 _Bulma se paró rápidamente para correr hacia la puerta. Hacía días que no veía a Gokú desde que lo ayudó con su tarea de álgebra. Vegeta no pudo ignorar esa radiante actitud de ella. Se sentó de repente en cuanto vio a su amigo entrar al departamento, gruñó por lo bajo al percatarse que no venía solo._

— _¡Hola, Vegeta! —saludó Gokú sonriéndole de oreja a oreja._

— _¡Milk! —Bulma se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga, gesto que no fue correspondido, pero no le tomó tanta importancia._

— _Bulma—saludó la chica con frialdad mirando a la ojiazul._

— _Supongo que no estás aquí por una visita meramente cordial, ¿o me equivoco? —espetó Vegeta de brazos cruzados y mirando inquisitivamente a Gokú._

 _Gokú, nervioso, se llevó una mano hacia su nuca, a pesar de eso no dejaba de sonreír._

— _Mi papá me ordenó que te trajera estos documentos—le dijo mientras le entregaba unas carpetas—. Me dijo que tú sabías que hacer con esos papeles._

 _Vegeta comenzó a leer el contenido, los escritos describían la actual situación de Corporación Cápsula. Levantó su vista en dirección a Bulma para percatarse que ella no lo estuviera viendo, pero la chica solo le ponía su total atención a Milk quien seguía algo molesta._

— _Si eso es todo, Kakaroto, ya pueden irse—habló Vegeta después de terminar de leer los documentos. Se apresuró a guardarlos dentro de un cajón cerrándolo con llave._

— _No seas grosero—lo regañó la ojiazul sin dejar de mirar a Milk._

— _No te preocupes, Bulma—le sonrió Gokú jovialmente—. Nosotros nos vamos._

 _Gokú se despidió de su amigo con un gesto de cabeza. Tomó a Milk del brazo y la guió hacia la salida. En el momento en que ambos iban a salir por la puerta, la chica se dio media vuelta para ver a la ojiazul._

— _Vámonos, Bulma._

 _Bulma captó el tono tosco y grosero de la morena. Se fulminaban con la mirada esperando quien era la primera en ceder._

— _¿Ahora si te dignas a hablarme? —le cuestionó la ojiazul en jarras sin romper el contacto visual—. ¿Creo que este es un buen momento para decirme que demonios te pasa, Milk?_

 _Vegeta y Gokú cruzaron una mirada: Milk y Bulma habían sido muy inseparables, (a excepción de los tres meses que pasaron separadas después de la muerte del Dr. Brief), siempre se habían llevado bien, sumándole a que se apoyaban mutuamente. Ahora se miraban con antipatía, de pie, con los brazos en jarras. Gokú, nervioso, prefirió observar el techo encontrándolo mucho más entretenido que la escena frente a él. Vegeta, en cambio, se sentía orgulloso por el firme carácter de su mujer, notando una inmensa alegría que lo embargaba en su interior._

— _Está bien—habló Milk después de un incomodo silencio. Sujetó a Bulma del brazo y la arrastró, literalmente, lejos de los muchachos; al pasar cerca de Vegeta le lanzó una mirada de desdén. Sin proponérselo había dado con el comedor, una vez a solas con la ojiazul, tomó aire para decir—: ¡No puedo creer que te vinieras a vivir con ese idiota después de todo lo que te hizo, Bulma! Cuando Gokú me platicó que ya no te quedarías a dormir en su casa casi me da el infarto y más cuando me enteré de que tú—la señaló con un dedo acusador— preferiste estar con ese mono… ¡¿En qué demonios pensabas?! ¡¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir hacer semejante idiotez?!_

— _¡Cállate, Milk! —terció Bulma igual de furiosa—. No tienes ningún derecho a venir aquí y darme clases de sermón porque no te quedan. Yo sé lo que hago, ¿de acuerdo? Si me quiero quedar con Vegeta, Gokú o con quien sea es asunto mío._

— _Considera en querer regresar con Gokú…_

— _¡No lo haré! —la cortó tajantemente—. Por si ya lo has olvidado, Milk, trabajo con él. Lo apoyo y él me apoya…_

— _Ahora resulta que son amigos—dijo la morena fríamente._

— _¡Pues sí!—chilló Bulma tan roja producto de la ira que estaba sintiendo—. Vegeta apareció en mi vida cuando más necesitaba el cariño y el apoyo de alguien. ¿O ya se te olvidó como comenzó mi relación con él?_

 _Milk abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. Bulma tenía razón, por más que odiaba admitirlo, Vegeta fue la única persona que logró sanar a su amiga del dolor de la muerte del Dr. Brief. Pero aun contra eso, no le cabía en la cabeza que Bulma fuese tan ingenua para volver a los brazos de Ouiji después de cómo él había puesto fin su noviazgo, si a esa ex-relación se le podría considerar así._

— _Está bien, Bulma. No sé cuáles son tus motivos para que hayas decidido vivir con… con... con ese. Solo quiero saber una cosa: ¿Por qué elegiste la empresa Ouison para hacer tu servicio? ¿Qué pretendes con eso?_

 _Bulma supo que le debía esa explicación a Milk, pero no podía decírselo en ese lugar. Necesitaba hablar civilizadamente con ella en privado, sin la necesidad de gritarse o acusarse motivos tan absurdos._

— _Lo único que te pudo decir es que tengo mis buenas razones, tienen que ver con Corporación Cápsula—dijo Bulma susurrando las dos últimas palabras._

 _Milk abrió los ojos como platos, comprendiendo de inmediato el verdadero motivo de la ojiazul. Asintió con tranquilidad._

— _¿Han tenido sexo?_

— _¡Por supuesto que no! —bramó Bulma indignada._

— _Es inevitable caer en la tentación—siseó Milk rodando los ojos—. Los hombres como Vegeta tienen armas de persuasión que..._

— _Milk, confía en mí ¿quieres?—espetó Bulma masajeándose las sienes, se sentía más cansada gracias a la acalorada discusión._

— _Confío en ti, amiga, pero no en él, y…—Milk gruñó cuando escuchó el sonido de unas campanadas. Sacó su celular y miró quien le había mandado un mensaje—. Espera—le dijo a Bulma sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla de su móvil._

 _Bulma vio que el semblante de Milk cambiaba de la confusión a la incredulidad misma. Sorprendida, observó como su amiga salía precipitadamente del comedor para dirigirse a la sala. Los chicos seguían en la misma pose desde que los dejaron solos. Sin que ellas supieran nada, ellos habían escuchado perfectamente la acalorada discusión. Las chillonas voces de ambas mujeres resonaron por todo el departamento._

— _¡Gokú, mira esto! —gritó Milk poniendo el celular frente a la cara de su novio._

 _Gokú tuvo que alejar el aparato para poder ver bien que era lo que quería enseñarle Milk._

— _Esa sala se parece mucho a la de mi casa—dijo después de ver una fotografía donde se podían apreciar jóvenes que se divertían en lo que parecía ser una fiesta._

 _Vegeta, que sintió curiosidad, se posicionó detrás de Gokú para tener una buena vista de la imagen._

— _Será porque es la sala de tu casa, idiota—le dijo Vegeta que reconoció el lugar en cuanto lo vio._

— _Subieron un video—aclaró Milk, deslizando la imagen y mostrando el dichoso video—. ¡Hay una fiesta en tu casa!_

 _Bulma, que parecía ser la única persona ajena de la conversación, se acercó a los chicos y vio con ellos el video: en él aparecieron los amigos de Nappa y Raditz, era obvio que se trataban de universitarios, toda la sala estaba hecha un desastre, había pedazos de jamón pegados en las paredes y en el techo, botellas de bebidas alcohólicas esparcidas en la mesa y, mencionar que algunas personas tenían sexo sin importarles ser vistos._

— _Parece ser que Raditz hizo de las suyas—se carcajeó Vegeta ante la divertida situación._

— _Si mis padres ven estos videos me van a matar—farfulló Gokú mirando con horror el video._

— _Tranquilo, yo me encargo de eso—le aseguró Bulma que no tardó en encender su laptop y puso manos a la obra._

— _Lo bueno que tus padres regresan mañana—lo tranquilizó Milk dándole un beso en los labios. Vegeta hizo una mueca como si quisiera vomitar._

— _Tenemos que irnos—demandó Gokú después de recuperarse, nunca había estado tan furioso con su hermano como en esos momentos._

— _¿Segura que no te vas con nosotros? —preguntó Milk a su amiga, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada asesina que le dedicó Vegeta._

— _Me quedaré—dijo ella con voz clara y convincente._

 _El ruido de una melodía volvió a aminorar en el salón. Tres pares de ojos se posaron en Gokú._

— _¡Ahhh, es mi mamá! —gritó el joven Son cuando vio el nombre del remitente de la llamada entrante._

— _¡Contéstale!_

— _¿Mamá?—dijo Gokú sin disimular su nerviosismo—. No sé, tal vez ya se durmió o no escuchó el teléfono… —hubo unos segundos de espera—… Yo sigo con Vegeta…—Bulma estaba sentada en el sillón tecleando a toda velocidad, muy concentrada, pero a su vez no perdía detalle de lo que decía su amigo—… pero… pero ¡ustedes dijeron que mañana!... —los tres se pusieron alarmados ante ese último grito—…No, no pasa nada. ¿Por qué preguntas?... —otro teátrico silencio—… yo también, adiós._

— _¿Qué te dijo Gine? —se apresuró a preguntarle Milk cuando terminó la llamada._

— _Estoy muerto—afirmó Gokú, paseándose nervioso y asustado por toda la sala—. En dos horas llegan—Deslizó un dedo en la pantalla de su móvil, se veía muy concentrado. Encontrando el contacto deseado, marcó—. Raditz no responde—gruñó después de varios intentos._

— _Eliminé los videos y las fotos de las redes sociales—anunció Bulma, que seguía sentada en el sillón con la laptop todavía abierta sobre sus piernas._

— _A ver: si mis padres llegan en dos horas, mmm… en 15 minutos estoy en casa, así que tengo…_

— _¡Solo vámonos! —interrumpió Milk el monologo estúpido de Gokú._

— _Vegeta, vayamos a ayudar a Gokú._

— _No es nuestro problema. Aunque si quieres ir con ellos, hazlo._

— _¿Dejarás que me regrese sola sabiendo que está muy lejos?—lo intentó persuadir adoptando un tono de voz muy inocente, poco inusual en ella—. Aunque pensándolo bien, puede que uno de esos chicos universitarios se ofrezca en acompañarme._

— _Hmp, está bien—aceptó Vegeta a regañadientes._

— _Rápido entonces._

 _Los cuatro salieron con prisa del departamento. Milk les explicó a Bulma y a Vegeta que tenían que subir a la azotea ya que ella y Gokú habían llegado en aeronave. No usaron los elevadores, fue mucho más rápido usar las escaleras de emergencia._

— _Bulma, ¿siguen subiendo fotos? —preguntó Gokú en el asiento del piloto haciendo despegar el avión._

— _No te preocupes por eso, si alguien sube videos o fotos por internet se eliminan automáticamente._

— _¿Cómo haces eso?—le volvió a preguntar muy impresionado y a la vez agradecido._

— _Tengo "hackeado" el sistema de todos los aparatos de esa zona. Para no arriesgarnos, estoy eliminando todo de sus celulares o tabletas—explicó Bulma a sus amigos recibiendo por parte de ellos miradas de admiración._

 _Como lo había previsto Gokú, habían llegado a la mansión Son en menos de 15 minutos. Los muchachos bajaron rápidamente de la aeronave a excepción de Vegeta, quien caminaba con suma tranquilidad hacia la puerta. En cuanto entraron a la casa, sus semblantes de furia cambiaron al desconcierto mismo, tardaron unos segundos en reconocer el lugar, nunca habían visto la mansión tan desordenada y sucia._

— _¡Raditz es un estúpido! —saltó Gokú, furioso. Buscó con la mirada a su hermano entre la multitud, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Se abrió paso entre la gente para llegar al centro de la sala—. ¡La fiesta se termina! —vociferó a los universitarios, quienes no le prestaban la más mínima atención—. ¡Todos, váyanse! —no obstante sus gritos se extinguían por el fuerte sonido de la música—. Nadie me hace caso—dijo cabizbajo atisbando a las chicas que se habían acercado a él._

 _Bulma se volteó a ver a Vegeta pidiéndole ayuda con ojos suplicantes. El chico entendió ese gesto, o eso fue lo que él creyó, porque apagó el estéreo, se subió a la mesa de centro provocando que los universitarios lo observaran expectantes._

— _Largo—esa única palabra fue suficiente para que todos obedecieran de inmediato. La casa se fue vaciando hasta no quedar nadie que no fueran ellos. Satisfecho por hacer que se marcharan los "amigos" de Raditz, se bajó de la mesa para irse también él—. Vámonos, Bulma._

— _¡No debiste correrlos!—lo riñó ella—. Pudiste mandarlos a que arreglaran la casa._

— _¿Y yo cómo iba a saberlo? —replicó Ouiji furioso e indignado por no escuchar un "gracias" de su parte._

— _¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —preguntó una voz desde las escaleras._

 _Los cuatros chicos fueron al encuentro de Raditz._

— _¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer una fiesta?!—Bramó Gokú sujetando a su hermano por el cuello de la camisa—. ¡Papá y mamá llegarán en menos de 80 minutos!_

— _¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Raditz perplejo, olvidándose en alejar a Gokú de un empujón._

— _Tienes una hora para arreglar la casa._

 _En ese momento Raditz se percató de las presencias de Milk, Bulma y Vegeta._

— _¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí?_

— _Ni yo lo sé—terció Vegeta haciendo una mueca desagradable cuando escuchó ruidos singulares en la planta de arriba._

— _Aún hay personas en las habitaciones—explicó Raditz ante las miradas interrogativas de sus amigos._

— _¡Qué asco!, ¡Hasta aquí se escuchan sus gemidos!—Milk tenía muchas ganas de golpear a su cuñado._

— _No tenemos mucho tiempo—alegó Bulma reprimiéndose sus deseos de también golpear a Raditz—. Necesitaremos más manos para dejar la casa como estaba. Por suerte traje mi estuche de cápsulas—frente a los semblantes confusos de los demás, la ojiazul hizo aparecer una docena de pequeños robots que comenzaron a formarse en hileras—. Son prototipos—les aclaró—, así que no funcionarán correctamente, pero serán de mucha ayuda. No traje mis demás herramientas para ajustarles el sistema, pensaba hacerlo el lunes ya que ese día comenzaré a trabajar en los laboratorios—terminó diciendo ella intercambiando una sonrisa con Ouiji._

 _Mientras los robots hacían la limpieza de las paredes y el techo, Raditz se encaminó al segundo piso para echar a los invitados que se habían rezagado en las habitaciones; se encargó de aromatizar cada rincón de la mansión y ocultar las evidencias que podía incriminarlo por hacer una fiesta sin el permiso de papá y mamá. Bulma y Milk comenzaron a recoger vasos, platos y globos, y echarlos dentro de una bolsa de basura negra. Nappa, quien era uno de los que estaban en las habitaciones con una chica, tomó la tarea de lavar los baños. Gokú corría de aquí para allá revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar y en orden. El único que no estaba ayudando era Vegeta, que esperaba a Bulma acostado en el sillón con un refresco en la mano._

 _Luego de 35 minutos los chicos ya habían terminado._

— _Gokú, ya está… ¿y eso? —preguntó Bulma al ver al joven Son bajando las escaleras cargando un bulto de sabanas blancas._

— _Tuve que cambiarlas—explicó Gokú encogiéndose de hombros._

— _Qué asco—expresó con repulsión, lanzó un hondo suspiro y después dijo—: Como sea, Vegeta y yo nos vamos._

— _Muchas gracias, Bulma, me salvaste la vida._

— _De nada—le sonrió la muchacha y se despidió de él con un gesto de mano._

 _Bulma sabía que lo que apenas había vivido en su primera semana en la capital del norte, no sería nada comparado por lo que le esperaba en los días siguientes._

…

A pesar de su felicidad en su nuevo hogar temporal, extrañaba sus mañanas, tardes y noches en la capital del oeste. Ya se había acostumbrado a las ausencias de su madre y eso hacía menos doloroso su estancia con Vegeta, pero al dejar Corporación Cápsula después de regresar a ella… fue unos de los suplicios más devastadores de su vida. Dejando atrás las tristezas, Bulma sonreía al no verse tan sola como pensó que estaría. La compañía de Gokú era tan entretenida y placentera que comenzaba a sentir una gran oleada de cariño por el muchacho infantil y despistado, a pesar que en algunas ocasiones él llegaba a desesperarla. La gratitud de Bulma hacia Gokú creció incalculablemente, ya que durante las ausencias de Vegeta, su mejor amigo había tomado el papel de su protector; defendiéndola de Turles, el viejo Gasu y del grupo Ginyu.

…

 _Bulma y Gokú llegaron a la mansión Son cansados y hambrientos después de visitar al bisabuelo de Broly. Ambos amigos todavía tenían presente algunos fragmentos dentro de sus cabezas sobre las conversaciones y los encuentros que tuvieron lugar dentro de la finca. Una vez adentro de la mansión, los muchachos se dirigieron al comedor donde los esperaba los demás miembros de la familia Son. Después de los saludos, Gokú corrió a sentarse en su lugar de siempre, mientras que Bulma optó por tomar la silla que estaba al lado de él._

— _Mamá… ¡Ahhh! ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!_

— _En un momento les sirvo— dijo Gine poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Regresó al comedor después de unos minutos con una charola donde sobre ella había platos llenos de fideos._

 _Bulma sintió un ambiente de incomodidad en la estancia, volteó a ver a Gokú para preguntarle si no sentía lo mismo, pero éste ya estaba atacando su plato de fideos con los palillos. Se dispuso a imitarlo, no sin antes agradecer por la comida, estaba a punto de probar bocado cuando Bardock se puso de pie tan bruscamente que casi tiraba la silla._

— _Raditz, a mi despacho… ahora—y sin decir otra palabra más, salió del comedor irradiando furia._

 _Los presentes contemplaron a Raditz con curiosidad. Éste no hizo caso a las miradas y siguió a su padre en dirección al despacho._

 _Gine suspiró, recogió los platos que habían utilizado su esposo y su hijo para después apiñarlos sobre la charola._

— _Tu hermano está en problemas—dijo Gine al ver el rostro interrogativo de Gokú—. Bardock sigue molesto con él, tanto, que está considerando en llevarlo con nosotros a un viaje de negocios._

 _Los muchachos no tuvieron que preguntar el motivo de la molestia de Bardock, era evidente que Raditz no pudo comportarse adecuadamente en el antro con los demás._

— _¿Cuándo se van? —preguntó Gokú volviendo a poner su atención en el plato._

— _Mañana en la tarde—le respondió Gine arqueando las cejas—. Que Bulma se quede para acompañarte—la joven Brief le dedicó una sonrisa radiante—. Por cierto, tenemos que hablar sobre tus últimas calificaciones—al escuchar esas palabras, Gokú casi se atragantaba con los fideos—. Tu maestro me mandó el historial de este parcial. No sabes la vergüenza que tuve que pasar en control escolar al recoger personalmente tu boleta de calificaciones, jovencito._

 _Gokú se encogió de hombros, sintió sus mejillas arder a la vez que dos pares de ojos lo miraban con evidente reproche._

— _Yo no quería tomar la especialidad financiera—le espetó a su madre aún cabizbajo—, esa fue la decisión de mi papá. No soy bueno en las matemáticas y eso ustedes siempre lo supieron._

— _En algún futuro tendrás que tomar la presidencia de la empresa—lo atajó Gine severamente._

— _Ahí está Raditz—murmuró Gokú deseando que ninguna de las dos mujeres lo hubiesen escuchado._

 _Bulma tuvo que contener a duras penas la risa que exigía salir ante las palabras de su amigo._

— _Raditz es inteligente, pero muy irresponsable—aseveró Gine sentándose junto con Gokú—. Te diré un secreto—los amigos la escuchaban expectantes—: tu padre confía más en ti que en Raditz._

 _Por suerte Gokú no se dio cuenta de la mueca de incredulidad de Bulma, las declaraciones de su madre provocaron que su pecho se hinchara de orgullo._

— _¿En serio? ¿Tú también?_

— _Yo confío en los dos—se apresuró a decir Gine agitando la mano como si espantara una molesta mosca—. No tengo ningún favorito. A los dos los amo por igual— se puso de pie y sin dejar de ver a su hijo, agregó—. Quiero que pases la materia con la nota más alta, Gokú. No aceptaré otra reprobada por parte tuya. Buenas noches._

 _Y sin decir nada más, agarró la charola llevándola a la cocina, para posteriormente subir a las habitaciones. Raditz, como castigo, se encargaría de lavar los platos al día siguiente._

— _Odio las matemáticas—gruñó Gokú dejando los palillos violentamente sobre la mesa._

 _Bulma se mordió el labio inferior, estaba considerando en buscar una solución para ayudar a su amigo. No deseaba que él reprobara considerando que ella era una experta en las ramas de las matemáticas._

— _Yo puedo ser tu tutora—propuso Bulma con voz apacible. Le dio un último sorbo a su limonada esperando la respuesta de Gokú._

 _Respuesta que no llegó con rapidez. Gokú se removía nervioso sobre su asiento, no paraba de mover sus manos y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. Después de unos cuantiosos segundos habló…_

— _No te ofendas, Bulma, pero en solo imaginarme a ti como mi tutora me da escalofríos._

— _¡Idiota!—la chica se levantó de su silla muy ofendida, vio el semblante aterrado de Gokú y optó por tranquilizarse—. Me dio lastima tu situación, y fue por eso que te ofrecí ser tu tutora. Al menos puedo ayudarte con tu tarea…_

— _¡Ahhh, olvidé hacer mi tarea!—exclamó Gokú alarmado, olvidando su reciente molestia._

— _Puedo ayudarte—se volvió a ofrecer Bulma._

— _¿De verdad? —Gokú la miraba con sus ojos brillantes, estaba maravillado._

— _Sí, baja tus libros y…_

— _No—la interrumpió Gokú expresando su cansancio con un bostezo—. Mañana tengo una hora libre antes de mi clase de álgebra._

— _Está bien, entonces mañana. ¿A qué hora? —se apresuró a preguntar Bulma temiendo que no fuese después de la 12:30 de la tarde ya que a esa hora Vegeta la había citado en la empresa._

— _Mmm a las… 10:30. En la cafetería que está en la esquina del campus._

— _Genial. Te veré ahí._

 _Gokú asintió. Ambos amigos recogieron los platos y limpiaron la mesa dispuestos a irse a dormir._

— _Gracias, Bulma. Bueno, vámonos._

 _Salieron del comedor, cruzaron el vestíbulo hasta llegar a las escaleras, subieron en ellas hasta llegar al segundo piso. Caminaron por el iluminado pasillo hasta estar frente a sus respectivas habitaciones._

— _Un momento—dijo Bulma de repente girándose para ver a Gokú—. Me tienes que contar lo que pasó en el antro._

 _Gokú, que ya estaba dentro de su habitación a espaldas de ella, se limitó en no evidenciar su nerviosismo._

— _Ammm… ¿En el antro? Tú, nosotros…_

— _La verdad._

 _Gokú tembló involuntariamente, Bulma estaba a unos escasos centímetros de él. No la había escuchado llegar a su lado._

— _Sí, sí, la verdad. Lo que pasó es que llegamos cuando ustedes estaban dormidas y… ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada? —le preguntó, encarándose a ella, saliendo de su habitación._

— _Casi no me queda paciencia_ — _amenazó la chica._

— _Cuando llegamos te encontramos con Milk y Churai en la barra. Casi no podían ponerse de pie así que corrimos a ayudarlas. Tú me confundiste con Vegeta y me abrazaste. Estabas llorando y no sabía por qué. Así que te acerqué a Vegeta y él se encargó de ti. Luego yo fui por Milk para después irnos. Raditz, Nappa y Broly quisieron quedarse con Churai y unas amigas; por eso mi papá está enojado con mi hermano, aunque creo que eso lo dedujiste mientras estábamos comiendo. En fin, cuando llegamos aquí yo subí a Milk a su habitación y Vegeta hizo lo mismo contigo…luego—Gokú tragó saliva para continuar— me caí y me golpeé con la puerta por eso tengo estos moretones en la cara. Te juro que eso fue lo que pasó—terminó con el corazón golpeando su pecho incasablemente y con la esperanza de que Bulma se tragara las modificaciones de lo que en verdad ocurrió en aquella noche._

— _Qué vergüenza. ¿Durante el camino no dije nada? ¿No hablé dormida? —preguntó la ojiazul con las mejillas sonrojadas._

 _Gokú dudó antes de responder._

— _Bueno, sí. Dijiste solo "Vegeta" —balbuceó, también sonrojándose._

— _¿Solo eso? —inquirió ella con un hilo de voz._

— _Sí._

— _Gracias._

— _De nada._

 _Ambos se quedaron de pie mirándose los zapatos, se sentían muy avergonzados. Gokú, por su parte, quería decirle algo a su amiga para reconfortarla, pero no se le ocurría nada. Sabía que ella seguía dolida, y que su dolor tenía como nombre: Vegeta. Comenzaba a odiarse por formar parte del plan de su mejor amigo, que a pesar de su reciente pelea, en los días siguientes su disputa quedó en el olvido por ambos lados—Sin rencores—. Gokú había dado su palabra, le daba muy bien cumplir las promesas aunque no lo pareciera. Promesas que terminarían desatando el rompimiento del corazón de su mejor amiga. ¿Cuántas veces le había aconsejado a Vegeta que le revelara a Bulma la verdad? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Ahora en esos momentos, irónicamente le daba la razón a Ouiji por querer ocultarle esos secretos, secretos que serían revelados en su momento; y solo ahí, él se dispondría a cumplir con su palabra. Gokú salió de su trance mental para darse cuenta de que Bulma tenía los ojos lagrimosos, empezó a entrar en pánico. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en esas situaciones? Lo más conveniente era darle unas palmaditas en el hombro o decirle unas palabras de apoyo. Inclinándose más por la primera opción, Bulma habló antes de que su mano tocara el hombro de ella._

— _Vegeta me ofreció quedarme con él en su departamento._

 _Gokú parpadeó un par de veces, anonadado. No pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

— _¡Eso es algo grandioso!—dijo alegremente Gokú—. El edificio solo está a diez cuadras de la empresa—en esos instantes se percató de la mirada asesina que le dedicó la ojiazul—. No es que no te quiera aquí, sabes que eres bienvenida…_

 _Pero Bulma no lo dejó terminar, levantó su barbilla con dignidad y furia, mientras veía a su amigo con profundo desdén._

— _¡Jum!—giró sobre sus talones y mirándolo sobre su hombro dio por zanjada la plática—. Buenas noches, Gokú—bramó ella cerrando su habitación de un portazo y dejando en el pasillo a un Gokú perplejo._

…

 _Al día siguiente, Bulma se levantó a las 8:30 de la mañana. Tenía tiempo de sobra antes de encontrarse con Gokú en el colegio. Así que se levantó de la cama y tomó de su cómoda la cápsula que le había mandado Milk donde tenía guardada sus vestimentas, entre otras cosas. Accionó la cápsula para después lanzarla al piso donde apareció, entre un humo gris, un enorme mueble con varios pequeños compartimientos en la parte inferior. Considerando que no se tardaría con Gokú en ayudarlo con la tarea de álgebra, decidió regresar a la mansión para cambiarse de ropa. No le hacía ninguna gracia en llegar muy formal al colegio donde se encontraría con mujeres que la barrerían con ojos llenos de envidia. Con total tranquilidad, se metió a la ducha intentando relajarse. Con las sales aromáticas que invadía el jacuzzi, su cuerpo se prolongó en un trance de distención, olvidándose por completo de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior: desde despertar con una horrible jaqueca, convencer a Vegeta de que la dejara hacer su servicio en la empresa "Ouison", hacer un pequeño Tour en el interior de la mansión Ouiji que culminó con una horrible pesadilla, acompañar a Gokú a la finca del loco bisabuelo de Broly, cenando con la familia Son y terminando la jornada con una pequeña disputa con Gokú. Bulma suspiró, miró su reloj de mano y para su sorpresa ya habían pasado 45 minutos desde que se metió a bañar. Alcanzó su bata que estaba colgada en un toallero, se puso de pie y se la colocó con rapidez antes de que tuviera frío. Calzando con unas pantuflas, salió del baño y se apresuró a vestirse; optó por una blusa strapless color rosa y un short de mezclilla. Sacó una secadora de su armario, conectándola en un enchufe que estaba cerca de su tocador, queriendo llevar suelto su cabello, decidió peinarse con una media cola inclinada, dejando su flequillo cubrir su frente. Orgullosa de su apariencia, se dirigió otra vez al armario y sacó un saco, una falda y un par de zapatillas que utilizaría en la tarde para presentarse a su servicio. Acomodó su traje en un gancho, depositándolo sobre su cama con el cuidado de que no se arrugara ninguna prenda. Teniendo todo listo para que volviera, agarró su celular y la cápsula donde tenía su auto, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, bajando al comedor para preparase un emparedado y comérselo en el camino._

 _Una vez afuera de la mansión, Bulma volvió a mirar su reloj, solo tenía 30 minutos para llegar al colegio y se maldijo mentalmente por olvidar preguntarle a Gokú donde se localizaba la dichosa escuela. En esos instantes pensó en una rápida solución, en el momento en que su auto apareció se subió en él y por medio del GPS se apresuró a localizar la señal telefónica de Gokú. En la pantalla táctil full, apareció la trayectoria desde la mansión hasta el colegio. Sonriendo para sus adentros, siguió las indicaciones del GPS, señalándole que calles debería tomar y cuáles no por ser sentidos contrarios. No hubo tantos percances para ella, en 25 minutos ya estaba por los alrededores del colegio. Bulma localizó un buen lugar para estacionar su auto, era preferible dejarlo a la intemperie que encapsularlo ya que no quería llamar mucho la atención. No sabía si era muy conocida en la capital del norte, y no estaba de muy buen humor para averiguarlo. Caminando por una angosta banqueta, la ojiazul pudo vislumbrar la escuela donde estudiaban sus amigos, y donde Vegeta estudió antes de mudarse a la capital del oeste. El instituto no contaba con tantos pisos (el limite eran de tres), pero era demasiado largo que lograba abarcar más de cinco cuadras. Los colores que representaban al colegio eran: azul, gris y negro._

— _¡Es enorme! —exclamó Bulma sin ocultar su asombro. Siguió caminando frente a la escuela llegando hasta la esquina donde había un espacioso establecimiento donde salían jóvenes uniformados—. Esa debe ser—murmuró caminando en dirección a la cafetería. Al abrir las puertas, le llegó un rico aroma de café y chocolate penetrando su nariz. Localizó una mesa vacía cerca de la puerta y se sentó en un pequeño sillón, la mitad de las paredes eran de vidrio, así que tenía una mejor vista del exterior—. Falta 3 minutos para que Gokú salga._

 _Mientras esperaba a su amigo, se dedicó a contemplar el lugar. Por lo que pudo presenciar, todo era muy "local": los muebles, las paredes, el techo parecían ser hechos a mano, una obra artesanal. Los materiales y acabados no contenían elementos tóxicos, mientras que las pinturas y los barnices eran sumamente naturales y biodegradables. En pocas palabras la cafetería era un lugar confortable y ambiental. A punto de que dieran las 10:30, ningún empleado se había acercado a ella para tomar su orden, comenzando a enfurecerse, aunque lo consideró ya que no sabía cómo funcionaba el servicio allí._

— _Hola._

 _La voz de Gokú hizo que se esfumara su mal humor._

— _Hola. Saca tu cuaderno para empezar._

 _Bulma levantó la mirada para ver a su amigo, se dio cuenta que llevaba una playera blanca y un pantalón azul, al parecer ese día le tocaba deportes. Se imaginó a Vegeta con el uniforme de ese colegio: camisa de manga larga blanca, corbata con franjas de color negro y gris, pantalón y saco en azul rey y el típico calzado color negro. Sí, definitivamente se veía demasiado guapo dentro de su mente._

— _¿No quieres ordenar algo, Bulma? —le preguntó Gokú sacándola de sus pensamientos._

— _Mmm—Bulma esbozó una sonrisa tonta, se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la calle—. Un cappuccino frío._

— _Ahora vuelvo—dijo Gokú dejando su mochila sobre un sillón._

 _Mientras Gokú se iba a pedir los cappuccinos, Bulma pudo advertir la presencia de Turles. Le dio asco admitirlo, pero el idiota se veía muy bien con el uniforme desarreglado: la camisa sin fajar, las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y la corbata desajustada. No se hallaba solo, el grupito Ginyu estaba con él. Decidió desviar sus ojos hacia la mesa, no quería que ellos se percataran de su presencia. Gokú llegó con ella unos siete minutos después._

— _¿No estás en el mismo salón de Turles? —preguntó Bulma con cierta inocencia._

— _No. Aquí está tu café—dijo Gokú poniendo ambos vasos sobre la mesa, acercando uno frente a la chica. Se sentó a lado de ella, alcanzó su mochila para sacar su cuaderno de álgebra y una calculadora; con la mirada perdida en su tarea se apesadumbró —. No entiendo nada._

 _Bulma le quitó el cuaderno de las manos y comenzó a leer los ejercicios. Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar resolverlos en cuestión de segundos._

— _Es muy sencillo. Mira, pon atención—Gokú se apresuró en tomar un lápiz y una goma. Trataba de concentrarse en la explicación de Bulma, pero se le hacía muy difícil hacer los cálculos mentalmente y al mismo ritmo que el de ella—. Ahora inténtalo tú—dijo la ojiazul al terminar su demostración en cómo se debía simplificar las ecuaciones—. ¡No cuentes con los dedos! —Bramó molesta al ver a Gokú dispuesto en hacer su tarea como un niño pequeño—. ¡Puedes usar la calculadora!_

— _Cierto—dijo él sonriendo tontamente. Un poco aliviado por no hacer sus cálculos mentalmente, se concentró en resolver la tercera ecuación usando la calculadora—. Me dio este resultado._

 _Bulma no necesitó ver todo el procedimiento, la respuesta era correcta._

— _¡Muy bien, Gokú! —lo felicitó la chica dándole un codazo amistoso—. Lo ves, ¿acaso fue tan complicado? —seguidamente le siguió explicando los otros ejercicios mientras que Gokú los resolvía sin ningún problema, aunque hubo momentos en que él olvidaba el procedimiento._

— _Eres la mejor, Bulma. ¡Gracias!—afirmó Gokú al terminar otras dos ecuaciones correctamente._

— _Ahora has estos cuatro ejercicios tú solito._

 _Bulma aprovechaba la concentración de Gokú para tomarse su café. De vez en cuando desviaba sus ojos en dirección a la calle, esperando encontrarse con los muchachos. Miró su reloj, eran las 11:00 de la mañana, aún tenía tiempo de sobra para ir a la mansión Son, cambiarse de ropa y luego irse al servicio._

— _Terminé, ¿estoy bien?_

 _Bulma depositó su vaso vacío en la mesa y tomó el cuaderno de Gokú dando una rápida leída a las ecuaciones._

— _Felicidades, todas las respuestas están correctas._

 _Las puertas de la cafería se abrieron con apremio y en ellas entró un muchacho alto, muy moreno, con el cabello negro y largo recogido en una liga. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que el de Gokú: una playera blanca con el logo de la escuela y un pans azul rey._

— _¡Gokú, amigo! —saludó el allegado sentándose en la mesa de los chicos. Sin saludar tan siquiera a Bulma se apresuró a preguntar—. ¿Esa es la tarea de álgebra?_

— _Sí—respondió Gokú tomando su cuaderno de las manos de su amiga._

— _Pásame las respuestas—dijo el joven moreno sacando de su mochila el cuaderno de álgebra—. Lo olvidé por completo._

— _¡No! — Gritó Bulma saliendo de su ensoñación por ser descaradamente ignorada por aquel chico—. ¡Qué él lo haga solito! —le dijo a Gokú arrebatándole el cuaderno._

— _Pero, Bul…_

— _Tú te esforzaste en esto—lo atajó la ojiazul evidentemente furiosa, luego se dirigió al amiguito de Gokú señalándolo con un dedo acusador—. Vete y haz tu tarea por tu propio esfuerzo._

— _¿Y tú eres? —preguntó el moreno arqueando una ceja, mirándola con curiosidad._

— _Ella es Bulma, es mi mejor amiga—se adelantó a decir Gokú observando a ambos chicos alternativamente._

— _Así que tú eres la novia de Ouiji—Bulma abrió la boca ante la sorpresa—. Un placer, mi nombre es Upa, quinto mejor amigo de Gokú._

— _¿Quinto mejor amigo? —preguntó la ojiazul todavía perpleja._

— _Sí, después de Vegeta, Broly, Nappa y Octavio. Oh, me olvidaba de Suno._

— _¿Quién es Suno?_

— _Una compañera nuestra—respondió Upa mirando a Gokú acusadoramente, éste ni siquiera se dio cuenta pero Bulma sí—. Se nota que le has platicado sobre nosotros._

 _Gokú, que no captó el sarcasmo, se encogió de hombros sonriendo._

— _Probablemente ya te presentó a Milk—siseó Bulma, perspicaz._

— _La dulce Milk. Es una chica muy agradable—confesó Upa sinceramente—. Préstame tu cuaderno._

— _¡NO! —la ojiazul estaba a punto de salir de la cafetería con el cuaderno en la mano, pero se dio cuenta que ya no lo tenía. Al parecer Gokú había aprovechado su turbación desde que Upa la señaló como la "novia de Ouiji"_

— _Bulma, Upa me ha pasado muchas veces la tarea de álgebra—comentó Gokú a la vez que alejaba el cuaderno del alcance de la chica—. Es la primera vez que él olvida hacer la tarea. Es el más inteligente de mi clase…_

— _Si es tan inteligente entonces que él haga solo su tarea—masculló la ojiazul mirando furiosa al moreno. Nunca vio con buenos ojos esa acción de copiarse las tareas y los trabajos._

— _En cinco minutos no lo termino—se justificó Upa dedicándole una mirada a modo de disculpa—. No estoy concentrado. Mi familia… tiene problemas… de dinero…_

— _¿Qué? Pero si estudias en esa escuela privada. ¡Es una de las más caras del país! —siguió objetando Bulma._

— _Estudio en esa escuela privada gracias a una beca—habló Upa cortésmente, pero con sus ojos negros transmitiendo impaciencia—. No nado en dinero como tú._

— _Yo no quise…_

— _No te preocupes—la cortó Upa con amabilidad—. ¿Permites que Gokú me preste su cuaderno?_

 _Bulma se mordió el labio inferior dudosa, miró a Gokú con quien intercambió una mirada de reproche._

— _Está bien—dijo al fin—, pero que sea la última vez—advirtió severamente._

— _Muchas gracias, Bulma—Upa tomó el cuaderno de Gokú y se dispuso a copiar el procedimiento y las respuestas. La ojiazul fruncía más el ceño cada vez que terminaba una ecuación—. Gracias, amigo—agradeció después de devolverle el cuaderno al joven Son—. Fue un placer, Bulma._

— _Igualmente—siseó ella con los brazos fuertemente cruzados. Ambos muchachos sonrieron al recordar a Vegeta—. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos después—le dijo a Gokú._

 _Bulma salió de la cafetería a pasos apresurados, cruzó la calle hasta llegar en el sitio donde había estacionado su auto. Paró su andar cuando se percató de las presencias del grupo Ginyu. Turles estaba allí y vio como él la miraba muy morbosamente. Bulma sintió muchas ganas de vomitar, y para su desdicha su auto se hallaba exactamente a un lado donde ellos se encontraban platicando. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo en el momento en que Turles la señalaba con una seca cabezada a los demás. Seis pares de ojos se posaron en ella, no quería arriesgar su seguridad otra vez, así que se dio media vuelta y regresó corriendo a la cafetería. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, vio a Gokú salir del establecimiento con Upa a su lado. La ojiazul los alcanzó ante la sorpresa de los chicos._

— _Creí que ya te habías ido… ¿Qué tienes?—preguntó Gokú preocupado al ver el semblante temeroso de Bulma._

— _Acompáñame adonde estacioné mi coche—le pidió con voz ahogada._

 _Gokú puso un semblante serio, frunció el ceño y luego asintió._

— _Claro._

— _Yo me adelantaré—le dijo Upa a los amigos._

 _Bulma caminó a lado de Gokú hasta donde estaba su automóvil. Al llegar, vio con suma molestia que el grupo Ginyu seguía allí. Al parecer, Gokú también se había dado cuenta de ellos ya que su ceño se endureció más._

— _¿Ya no se han peleado? —preguntó Bulma en un susurro sin despegar sus ojos de los problemáticos chicos, que solo sonreían con burla y se pavoneaban frente a algunos alumnos que pasaban muy cerca de ellos._

— _Solo los ignoramos. Aunque han intentado provocarnos._

 _Bulma se subió a su auto rápidamente, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y puso seguro a las puertas. Bajó su ventanilla y alcanzó la mano de Gokú estrechándosela con cariño. ¿Qué haría sin él?_

— _Adiós, Gokú._

 _El joven Son le sonrió, apretó su mano con el mismo sentimiento que el de ella._

— _Adiós y gracias._

 _Se soltaron, deseándose una suerte mutua de lo que quedaba del día._

…

Gokú era un caso muy especial, un verdadero amigo. Se tomaba un tiempo para visitarlo y todavía le seguía ayudando con las tareas de matemáticas a pesar de que ya había finalizado el segundo parcial; un caso casi imposible, pero pudo hacer que su amigo comprendiera lo básico. Se sintió orgullosa de Gokú cuando supo la noticia de que él había logrado pasar álgebra; no con la nota más alta, pero por lo menos era aprobatoria. Eso ameritaba una tarde de celebración en la mansión Son, en donde Raditz y los demás le tenían preparada una fiesta sorpresa a Gokú por su buena calificación. Y era por eso que Bulma había elegido un corto vestido color _fucsia_ que se compró cuando ella y Vegeta fueron al centro comercial. A pesar del frío de afuera, quería estrenarlo. Sabía que la mansión Son contaba con calefacción, así que no tendría ningún inconveniente para no quitarse su abrigo. Se miró en el espejo, satisfecha con su apariencia, decidió llevarse el cabello amarrado. Para su desgracia no podía llevar el collar que le había regalado Vegeta: tenía que cambiar la cadena por otra más gruesa para que pudiera soportar el peso de la piedra. Así que la guardó en un cofre de terciopelo. Bulma salió de la habitación que seguía compartiendo con Ouiji para ir a la otra. A pesar de que tenía su propio colchón no tuvo la necesidad de utilizarlo. En poco tiempo el otro cuarto que iba ser suyo, pasó a ser un laboratorio tecnológico; allí ella seguía trabajando con la máquina del tiempo los fines de semana o los días en los que no tenía que ir al servicio. Una vez adentro de su laboratorio, contempló con tanto cariño la frase " _Esperanza_ " que había sido escrito por el puño y letra de Vegeta. Frente a esa máquina él le había confesado su amor, aunque se lo había dicho con otras palabras el sentimiento aferrado fue demasiado obvio. A pesar de eso, no había nada concreto, su relación seguía siendo la misma desde que ella comenzó a vivir allí. Soltando un suspiro de frustración, buscó entre unas cajas de herramientas su teléfono móvil, lo encontró debajo de un termómetro. Ese solo aparato provocó que le llegara un recuerdo que aún la seguía agobiando...

…

 _Bulma estaba feliz. Después de trabajar con Vegeta cinco días seguidos dentro de una fría oficina, ahora se encontraba en los laboratorios de la empresa haciendo lo que ella más amaba hacer. No se quejaba, estaba rodeada de un gran equipo de colaboradores científicos y, trabajaba junto con un genio físico-matemático que era su superior. Cambió los sacos, las faldas y las zapatillas por un simple overol; estaba mucho más cómoda con ese uniforme. Su hora de refrigerio se acercaba, y lo aprovecharía para seguir con una invención que había dejado inconclusa. Se arremangó las mangas mientras continuaba revisando los propulsores de un cohete, solo llevaba tres días trabajando en ese lugar y la mayoría de los aparatos ya habían sido reparados por ella. De repente su móvil comenzó a sonar. Bulma exhaló, estiró su brazo para alcanzar el aparato y vio en la pantalla la imagen de teléfono que decía: Milk. Aceptó la llamada preguntándose mentalmente qué querría su amiga, se suponía que en esos momentos ella estaba en la escuela._

— _¿Hola?_

— _¡Bulma! —escuchó el grito resonante de la morena del otro lado de la línea. La ojiazul tuvo que separar el teléfono de su oreja a más de medio metro._

— _Casi me dejas sorda. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el grito?_

— _Necesito que me hagas un favor, es urgente. No te lo pediría si no fuese de vida o muerte._

 _Bulma percibió el tono desesperado de Milk, estaba comenzando a preocuparse de verdad._

— _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?_

— _Sí, yo estoy bien—Bulma se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar eso—. El que no está nada bien es mi Gokú. Está enfermo, amiga, y no hay nadie que pueda cuidar de él. He tratado de comunicarme con Gine y Bardock, pero al parecer no tienen servicio telefónico y, a aparte se encuentran en la capital del sur. Yo sigo en la escuela, pedí permiso para salir, obviamente no me lo dieron y… ¡Por favor, Bulma! Ve a la casa de Gokú, te lo suplico._

 _Bulma no supo que decir, estaba angustiada, preocupada por la salud de Gokú y, haría cualquier cosa por él, pero no podía irse así sin más. Se dio prisa de buscar otras alternativas: llamar a un médico, a la ambulancia o a…_

— _¡Raditz! —dijo la ojiazul victoriosa—. Llama a Raditz. Tal vez a él si le den permiso de salir de clases._

— _¡Raditz es un imbécil!—gritó Milk desesperada—. De hecho… Confieso que está con mi Gokú, pero ni siquiera lo... Hace unos minutos lo llamé y… ¡No lo está cuidando bien! Bulma por Dios. ¡Hazme ese favor! No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por Gokú._

— _Estoy en el servicio, Milk—explicó Bulma, dolida—. No creo que me dejen salir…_

— _Pide permiso. ¡No pierdes nada con intentarlo! Gokú se alegrará de verte a ti que a un médico. Sabes muy bien que no le gusta nada que esté relacionado con los hospitales._

— _Está bien—accedió la ojiazul con voz jadeante—. Pediré permiso al profesor._

— _Gracias, Bulma, eres la mejor. Tengo que regresar a clases, te llamaré luego._

…

 _Era demasiado obvio que el profesor accedería a su permiso con tan solo decirle que el enfermo que iría a ver era uno de los hijos del dueño de la empresa Ouison. Había perdido minutos valiosos, pero ya estaba frente a la mansión. Definitivamente en cuanto tuviera a Raditz frente a frente, estamparía una mano en su horrible cara de pésimo hermano mayor. Tocó el timbre con apremio esperando ver una sombra acercándose. Las puertas se abrieron y vio con sorpresa que la persona que la recibió era un niño de unos cinco años. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos. Bulma iba a preguntarle quien era, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, después lo averiguaría. ¿En dónde estaba Raditz? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué permitió que un niño abriera la puerta? Gine tenía razón, era un completo irresponsable. Bulma entró a la mansión y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del niño._

— _Raditz me cuida hasta que mi mami termine de trabajar_ — _le explicó el pequeño respondiendo a su primera duda_ —. _Me llamo Ray._

— _Hola, pequeño. Yo soy Bulma, ¿sabes en dónde está, Raditz? —preguntó la ojiazul con amabilidad._

— _Está en la sala hablando por tefélono._

— _Teléfono—lo corrigió Bulma automáticamente._

— _Sí, eso._

— _¿Con quién está hablando?_

— _No sepo—respondió el niño encogiéndose de hombros._

— _Se dice: no sé—lo volvió a corregir Bulma._

— _No sé. Creo que era con una chica, pero no estoy muy seguro._

— _Mmm, ya veo—susurró Bulma apaciguando sus impulsos homicidas—. Subiré a ver a Gokú, mientras tú ve a ver televisión. Y por favor, si tocan la puerta no abras. ¿Entendido?_

— _Entendido._

 _Bulma subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar frente a la habitación de su amigo. Tocó la puerta esperando escuchar una respuesta. Nada, lo intentó otra vez._

— _Gokú, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó la ojiazul pegando la oreja a la puerta._

 _Se escuchó el rechinido de la cama y, luego una voz débil, casi inaudible._

— _Pasa… sí._

 _Bulma giró la perilla, empujó la puerta y se adentró a la habitación cerrando detrás de ella._

— _Hola—saludó la chica al ver a Gokú en un pésimo y triste estado._

 _El muchacho estaba acostado hecho un ovillo, arropado de gruesas mantas y abrazando una almohada. Su rostro estaba muy colorado y empapado de sudor. No dejaba de temblar y hacía muecas de dolor por cada seis segundos. Abrió un solo ojo para poder ver a su visitante, se permitió sonreír al percatarse de que no era Raditz._

— _Bulma, creo que me estoy muriendo: Tengo frío, casi no puedo ver, mi garganta está ronca y me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo._

 _Bulma se acercó más a él sentándose al borde de la cama. Llevó una mano a la frente de Gokú, midiendo la temperatura con el contacto de sus pieles._

— _Solo tienes fiebre. Te traeré una toalla húmeda para ponértelo en la frente—le dijo, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño donde tomó un paño humedeciéndola con agua fría. Regresó a su lugar colocando la toalla en la frente de su amigo, que hizo una mueca de dolor en cuanto sintió frío—. ¿Sabes el número de algún doctor que pueda llamar para que venga a verte? Tu fiebre no es normal. Me preocupa._

— _No—gruñó Gokú abrazando más a su almohada—. No quiero ningún doctor. No quiero que me inyecte._

— _Si no lo hace, jamás te recuperarás—le dijo Bulma con ternura._

— _Prefiero estar convaleciente a que me piquen_ — _gruñó Gokú en forma de puchero._

— _No sabes lo que dices—adujo Bulma adoptando su tono serio—. ¿Raditz no te ha dado ningún medicamento?_

— _Sí—susurró—, me dio dos aspirinas._

— _Pero ese medicamento es para cuando te da dolor de cabeza o migraña._

— _Él me dijo que iba a llamar al doctor. Creo que me mintió porque ya han pasado dos horas y no ha llegado… Mejor así._

 _Bulma sacó su teléfono del pantalón, no podía permitir que Gokú siguiera sufriendo. No le importaba que él les tuviera pánico a los doctores, necesitaba llamar a uno y rápido._

— _Lo siento, Gokú, pero necesitamos que un médico venga a revisarte._

— _¡No! —Saltó Gokú con odiosa testarudez—. No puedes, no te sabes el número del doctor de la familia._

— _Cualquier doctor es preferible—dijo Bulma sin importancia—. Voy a revisar la agenda telefónica._

— _No me hagas esto…_

— _Es para que te mejores, Gokú—replicó la chica, marcando el número del primer contacto que encontró._

— _No quiero que me inyecte—siguió insistiendo. De repente cerró los ojos, aguantando el dolor de huesos que comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. La voz de Bulma se escuchaba lejana, comprendiendo solo un par de palabras como: síntomas y fiebre. El dolor no cesaba, se aferró más a la almohada esperando que finalizara el suplicio._

 _Cuando terminó de hablar con la recepcionista del médico al que había contactado, se aproximó a su amigo para comenzar a darle unos estimulantes masajes, esperaba que con eso se relajara._

— _Te prometo que el doctor no te inyectará—lo tranquilizó Bulma al acariciarle el cabello._

 _Gokú abrió los ojos al sentirla cerca._

— _Y si lo hace, ¿te quedarás conmigo? —le preguntó suplicante._

 _Bulma le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

— _Sí, te lo prometo._

 _Gokú se quedó muy satisfecho con la respuesta de la ojiazul._

— _Eres una estupenda amiga, Bulma._

— _Sí, lo sé—concordó ella, petulantemente._

— _Quiero a Milk… necesito a Milk…_

 _Bulma se preocupó cuando vio que Gokú se alteraba entre las sabanas, le volvió a acomodar el paño cuando comenzó a tranquilizarse._

— _Sabes que Milk está en la escuela, Gokú, en la capital del oeste—le dijo sin disimular su miedo en la voz. El chico estaba mucho más caliente que cuando lo tocó la primera vez._

— _No. Sé que ella está aquí…_ — _siguió insistiendo él._

— _Creo que estás delirando—opinó la ojiazul sin concretar._

— _Bulma, tú eres buena, pero no eres Milk—Gokú hablaba en sueños, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de dolor se distinguía en su rostro—. No puedo creer que estabas a punto de besarme._

— _¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Bulma conmocionada—. ¿Cuándo estaba a punto de hacer… eso?_

— _En el antro—respondió Gokú sin querer._

— _La fiebre te está pegando fuerte. Está provocando que imagines cosas raras, Gokú._

 _Éste volvió a abrir los ojos e hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama, pero se dejó caer de nuevo. Tomó a la chica por los hombros y la zarandeó sin fuerzas._

— _¡¿Y Vegeta?! —preguntó Gokú desesperado y levemente asustado—. ¿Vegeta ya se fue?_

 _Bulma se mostró aterrada ante el repentino cambio de personalidad del muchacho, quien no dejaba de aferrarse a ella._

— _Él no está aquí…—farfulló la ojiazul._

— _¿No está aquí? No me digas eso, Bulma…_

— _Gokú tranquilízate._

 _Pero Gokú no la escuchaba: tenía la mirada perdida, seguía quejándose del dolor de huesos y no paraba de parlotear como si hablara consigo mismo._

— _Debo cumplir con mi promesa—dijo después de un rato, soltando los hombros de la ojiazul._

 _El sol se asomaba en el horizonte, dejando que sus resplandecientes rayos entraran por la ventana, permitiendo que iluminaran por completa la habitación._

— _¿Cuál promesa? —preguntó Bulma con voz queda._

— _Pues la que le hice a Vegeta— dijo después de volver a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo otra vez dolor._

— _O_ _h, y ¿qué promesa fue esa? —volvió a insistir ella esperando ansiosa la respuesta._

 _Gokú emitió un sollozo ahogado, apretó la mandíbula para no proferir grito alguno._

— _Me duele mi cuerpo… me duele todo…_

— _Tranquilo, el doctor no tardará en llegar—miró la hora en su celular—. Hace como cinco minutos que lo llamé._

 _Gokú ya no la escuchaba, antes tenía que explicarle, necesitaba disculparse._

— _No puedo decírtelo, es mejor así… No te enojes conmigo…por favor…_

— _¿Decirme qué, Gokú? —siguió insistiendo, no le gustaba para nada las reacciones de su amigo_ — _. Jamás me enojaría contigo._

— _Lo prometí. No puedo… no puedo._

 _Bulma se acercó más a él, pegando los labios cerca de su oído._

— _Es… ¿es sobre el secreto de Vegeta?_

 _Gokú hizo una mueca de dolor cuando escuchó el nombre de su mejor amigo._

— _No tuvo más opción, así que lo hizo._

— _¿Qué hizo? —le preguntó pacientemente. Se sentía muy culpable por aprovechar el estado de Gokú para sonsacarle información, pero necesitaba saber que era lo que Vegeta le ocultaba con tanto esmero._

— _Salvó a Tarble… fábrica…—farfulló Gokú._

— _¿Fabrica? ¿Cuál fabrica?_

— _La fabrica… abandonada._

 _Bulma sacudió la cabeza, no comprendía lo que Gokú trataba de decirle, todo era tan confuso que nada tenía sentido._

— _¿Qué es lo que me oculta Vegeta, Gokú? por favor, dímelo—pidió Bulma frunciendo la frente._

— _Él nunca quiso lastimarte. Me dijo que te odiaba._

 _A Bulma le dio un vuelco en el corazón, sintió que se le escapaba el aire, como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estomago._

— _¿Cuándo te dijo eso? —susurró con voz ronca._

— _Un día antes del… campamento… ¿Lo recuerdas?_

 _Bulma hizo un gran esfuerzo por recordar ese momento. Pequeños fragmentos iban y venían en su mente: ella y Vegeta haciendo el amor, tratando de convencerlo de que la llevara al campamento, el mal presentimiento que la embargó ese día, su plática con Milk mientras que… Gokú y Vegeta conversaban seriamente sentados en el pórtico._

— _Ya lo recordé—masculló como para sí._

— _Te odiaba por hacerle sentir lo mismo que tú sientes por él—recitó Gokú sonriendo de lado._

 _Bulma se quedó de piedra ante esa declaración._

— _¿Eso te dijo?_

— _Yo siempre le preguntaba si se arrepentía de eso y él me respondía que no._

 _Y entonces volvió a ella otro recuerdo. Se acordó de cuando, junto con Milk, se había infiltrado en la camioneta de Nappa para que las llevara también al bosque montañoso. La primera voz que se escuchó fue la de Gokú, que había preguntado—: "¿Te arrepientes?" —Y Vegeta respondió con un firme—: "No" — pero ¿eso significaba que Ouiji no se arrepentía de amarla?_

— _¿A qué te referías cuando lo acusaste de ser egoísta?_

 _Gokú volvía a ponerse inquieto, sin embargo el dolor comenzaba a cesar._

— _Por eso quiso alejarse de ti… para que no salieras lastimada. Pero no pudo—Gokú le sonrió a su almohada, se quedó quieto unos instantes y repentinamente cerró con fuerza los puños. Bulma profirió un sollozo—. No aguanto el dolor de mis huesos._

— _Volveré a humedecer la toalla._

 _Bulma se separó de él, se puso de pie y corrió hacia el baño. Repitió el mismo procedimiento de hace un rato. Exprimió la tela hasta que no chorreara agua. Cuando regresó a la cama, se percató que Gokú seguía hablando entre sollozos._

— _No quiero… no quiero…— decía él, removiéndose sin parar._

 _Bulma puso con suavidad la toalla húmeda en la frente del muchacho, ignoró el estremecimiento de él ante el frío contacto._

— _Mencionaste algo de que Vegeta le salvó la vida a Tarble en una fábrica. ¿Cómo lo salvó? —preguntó Bulma, acercándose un poco más a Gokú para seguir dándole masajes estimulantes._

— _No valió la pena… Tarble fue asesinado._

 _Hubo un estremecimiento por ambas partes: uno de dolor y el otro de amargura._

— _¿Cuál es el secreto de Vegeta? —suplicó Bulma perdiendo por completo la poca paciencia que le quedaba—. Dímelo, Gokú. ¡Vamos, dilo!_

— _Él… ¿Vegeta está aquí?_

 _Bulma se llevó las manos hacia su cabeza, desesperada._

— _¡No! ¡No está aquí! —sus gritos fueron apagados por el sonido de su celular. La chica vio con furia la pantalla del aparato y, refunfuñando aceptó la llamada—. ¡¿Qué?! —bramó furiosa._

— _¿Bulma? ¿Cómo está mi Gokú? —preguntó Milk vacilante y desconcertada._

— _Él está bien, el doctor no tardará en llegar—respondió la ojiazul bruscamente._

— _¿Y tú estás bien? Te escucho muy enojada. ¿Pasó algo malo?_

 _Bulma contó mentalmente hasta diez, no había pretendido desquitarse de esa manera con sus amigos: Gokú no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, motivo por el cual no era consciente de lo que decía. En cuanto a Milk, pues no tenía la culpa de su falta de intolerancia y paciencia._

— _Perdón, Milk, es solo que… estoy cansada. Hubo mucho trabajo en el servicio, y…—Bulma vio que alguien más la llamaba, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de saber quién era—. Tengo una llamada entrante, Milk. No me vayas a colgar… ¿Hola?_

— _¿Se puede saber en dónde demonios estás? —la voz de Vegeta hizo que Bulma se olvidara por completo de su enojo._

— _Estoy en la mansión Son, Vegeta. Gokú se enfermó y Milk me pidió que viniera a cuidarlo—le explicó la ojiazul, tranquilamente._

— _¿Y con el permiso de quien? —siseó Vegeta._

— _Del profesor—respondió Bulma con calma—. Te recuerdo que desde que comencé a trabajar en los laboratorios, él pasó a ser mi superior…_

 _Gokú, en cuanto escuchó el nombre de su amigo, se imaginó que estaba con él. Se incorporó de la cama con pesadez, y pudo observar a Bulma que hablaba con un extraño aparato puesto en una oreja._

— _¿Es Vegeta? ¡Bulma, quiero hablar con él…!_

— _Gokú quiere hablar contigo, Vegeta. Está delirando—le comenzó a explicar Bulma—. Creyó que estabas aquí y luego que te habías ido… Se puso muy triste, creo que en verdad te extraña._

 _Del otro lado de la línea escuchó una risa socarrona._

— _¿En serio? No quiero pensar que Kakaroto por fin decidió salir del closet. De ser así, creo que me tendré que alejar de él._

— _No es nada gracioso, Vegeta—lo reprendió Bulma a quien le temblaba la voz—. De verdad está muy mal. No me gusta verlo así. Llamé a un doctor, pero todavía no llega, y… ¡Y Gokú sigue queriendo hablar contigo!_

— _Está bien. Pásamelo—accedió Ouiji de mala gana._

 _Antes de darle el móvil a Gokú, Bulma presionó el altavoz._

— _Vegeta quiera hablar contigo…Ten, toma el teléfono._

— _¿Teléfono? — se extrañó el chico con expresión confundida—. ¿Tiene teléfono?_

 _Bulma no le hizo caso, le acercó el móvil al oído y puso total atención a lo que Vegeta iba a decirle._

— _Kakaroto, me dijo Bulma que…_

— _¡Vegeta, amigo!—lo interrumpió Gokú sonriente—. Me estoy muriendo, ¿no es genial? —a Bulma le comenzaron a temblar las manos, no escuchó ningún sonido del otro lado de la línea, el semblante de Gokú se mostraba aliviado y seguía sonriendo—: Así el doctor no me va a inyectar… ¡Auch! ¡Mi huesito!_

 _Bulma se separó de él tan rápidamente. No se había dado cuenta que su codo lo había estado recargando en el brazo del enfermo. Éste, al sentir el dolor, se giró con brusquedad que provocó que a la ojiazul se le cayera el teléfono al suelo._

— _¡Vegeta! —Bulma se precipitó a recoger el móvil, vio la pantalla y se percató que solo estaba activa una llamada—. Gokú, creo que colgaste. ¿Milk? ¿Sigues ahí?_

 _La dicción de la morena se precedió como un gran estruendo. Bulma se apresuró a desactivar el altavoz._

— _¿Con quién hablabas? ¿Qué pasó con mi Gokú? ¡Dímelo rápido que el profesor no tardará en llegar al salón! ¿Ya llegó el doctor? ¡Ya casi van a dar las 2:00 p.m...!_

— _Él, bueno, yo…—balbuceó la ojiazul sin saber que decir, empezaba a frustrarse y el cerebro ya no le daba para más gracias a una fuerte migraña que amenazaba por aparecer._

— _¿Bulma? —la voz de Gokú la regresó con los pies sobre la tierra._

— _¿Qué pasa?_

— _Vegeta ya se fue, ¿verdad?_

 _Bulma exhaló profundamente._

— _Él solo colgó— lo tranquilizó, pero Gokú negaba con la cabeza y de sus ojos le salían pequeñas lágrimas._

— _No, no, no… va a enojarse conmigo. Así no podré cumplir con mi promesa._

 _Bulma nunca había visto llorar a Gokú, ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando fue el funeral del abuelo Gohan. No sabía si era por el dolor que él estaba sintiendo a causa de la fiebre, o era porque en serio se sentía desesperado y agobiado por el miedo de no cumplir con esa misteriosa promesa._

— _Cálmate, Gokú, por favor… No me gusta verte así. ¿Qué promesa es esa? ¿Qué le prometiste?_

— _Perdónanos, Bulma—dijo despacio Gokú que por unos segundos pareció que había recuperado sus cinco sentidos —. Nunca quisimos lastimarte… nosotros…_

 _En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y ambos amigos dieron un respingo. Raditz apareció en el umbral pálido como la cera, parecía asustado, sorprendido y, tenía el celular muy pegado en su oreja derecha._

— _Sigue aquí—le decía a alguien por teléfono, entró con paso decidido a la habitación y caminó hacia donde estaban los chicos—. Bulma, yo me quedaré con Kakaroto. Retírate y por favor cuida a Ray mientras llega el doctor._

— _Pero…_

 _A Bulma no le dio tiempo de replicar porque Raditz la había tomado del brazo y la llevaba hacia el pasillo._

— _Lo siento—le dijo el mayor de los Son al cerrarle la puerta en las narices._

— _¡Raditz! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¡¿Ahora si te importa tu hermano?! ¡Eres un maldito hipócrita!—gritó la ojiazul a voz en cuello. El celular volvió a sonar, aceptó la llamada sin dejar de golpear la puerta—. ¡¿Qué?!_

— _¡¿Cómo que qué?! Pues, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Milk molesta._

— _Raditz me sacó de la habitación. Se quedó solo con Gokú._

— _¡Qué! —Exclamó Milk murmurando maldiciones—. ¿Por qué se lo permitiste?_

— _Yo no se lo permití—se defendió la ojiazul, dolida—. Tu "lindo y responsable" cuñado estaba hablando por teléfono, me imagino que era Gine porque parecía muy asustado…_

— _Tengo que colgar. Avísame cuando llegue el doctor por medio de un mensaje._

— _Lo haré._

— _Ammm, oye—escuchó Bulma una voz dulce detrás de ella, se volteó a la vez que colgaba la llamada y guardaba el celular en el interior de su pantalón. El niño de cuatro años estaba en lo alto de las escaleras—. Alguien está tocando la puerta._

— _Debe ser el doctor—anunció Bulma alegremente—. Dile a Raditz que el doctor ya está aquí—le dijo a Ray y bajó corriendo las escaleras los más rápido que pudo. Una vez abajo, cruzó el vestíbulo y abrió la puerta de un tirón._

— _Buenas tardes. Me disculpo por la demora, pero es que…_

— _Sí, sí, sí— lo interrumpió Bulma sofocada—. Lo bueno que usted ya está aquí._

— _¿Usted es el personal de mantenimiento de esta casa? —preguntó el doctor observando el overol sucio de la chica._

— _Por aquí, por favor—bramó Bulma ignorando la pregunta del hombre._

 _Siguiendo a la ojiazul, el doctor cruzó el espacioso vestíbulo para luego subir las escaleras. Estando ya arriba, ambos giraron a la derecha donde Raditz y el niño los esperaba. Todos entraron a la habitación, y contemplaron a un Gokú que trataba de esconderse entre las sabanas._

— _Les pediré a los tres que se retiren y me dejen unos minutos asolas con el paciente—pidió el doctor con calma._

 _Los dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada apesadumbrada._

— _Pero…_

— _¡Bulma lo prometiste! —gritó Gokú mirándola con ojos suplicantes y llenos de desesperación._

— _Le prometí que no lo dejaría solo cuando usted llegara—objetó Bulma acercándose al chico con determinación._

— _Creo que tendré que insistir. Solo serán unos minutos—dijo el Doctor serenamente._

 _Bulma se mordió el labio inferior, cruzó otra mirada con Gokú esperando que él comprendiera sus silenciosas disculpas._

— _Estarás bien, Gokú, lo prometo—farfulló la ojiazul tomándolo de la mano—. No me alejaré de ti… estaré afuera… solo serán unos minutos—agregó ella antes de que él replicara._

 _En cuanto los tres salieron de la habitación, el grito de Gokú se precedió en el entorno e hizo que a Bulma se le encogiera el corazón. Se desplomó en el suelo, recargando su espalda en la pared, sintiendo en como la culpa la culminaba por dentro; en ahora y en adelante se prohibiría en prometer algo alguien y, después no cumplirlo._

— _Mi hermano es un bebé cobarde— bufó Raditz de repente, tapándose los oídos para extinguir los gritos de Gokú que le perforaban los tímpanos—. Como si de verdad estuviera muy enfermo._

 _Bulma le lanzó una mirada envenenada._

— _Por tu propio bien será mejor que te calles, Raditz—lo amenazó—. No es nada divertido tener fiebre, es muy doloroso. Te hubiera preferido a ti en el lugar de Gokú._

— _¡Oye tranquila! —farfulló Raditz con apuro—. Mi madre ya me regañó, no necesito que alguien más lo haga._

— _Pues no vuelvas a decir estupideces. Al menos no en mi presencia._

 _Un incomodo silenció reinó en el pasillo. Bulma seguía sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y mirando fijamente la pared. Raditz estaba de pie, de brazos cruzados y con una mueca ridícula de reprendido. El niño estaba parado en medio de los dos, observándolos alternativamente, debatiéndose en si debía o no estar allí. Un inusual chirrido hizo que los tres voltearan a ver la puerta que se abría, donde el doctor salía de ella con un botiquín en la mano. Bulma se levantó de inmediato en cuanto lo vio y se acercó a él, lo mismo hizo Raditz esperando conocer el estado de su hermano._

— _Doctor, ¿qué es lo que tiene Gokú?_

— _Bueno, el diagnostico fue obvio. Tal parece que el joven Son padece una fiebre llamada: escarlatina—tanto Bulma como Raditz pusieron caras de desconcierto—. Es una enfermedad infecciosa y febril, nada grave si se trata a tiempo—explicó el doctor—. Dado a los síntomas que presentó el joven Son como: fiebre, escalofríos, dolores articulares en todo el cuerpo, pérdida de apetito e irritación de garganta; yo diría que la enfermedad no está tan avanzada como creía. Le recetaré antibióticos. ¿Es alérgico a la penicilina?_

 _El doctor y Bulma miraron a Raditz, que no sabía que decir._

— _Creo que no—respondió no muy convencido._

— _No podemos arriesgarnos. Hay dos sustitutos—decía el doctor mientras escribía el nombre de los medicamentos en la receta médica, apoyándose sobre su botiquín—: La eritromicina o la azitromicina, cualquiera de los dos son buenas alternativas—siguió escribiendo con una letra poco entendible—. El tratamiento debe durar al menos diez días, de preferencia debe tomarlo por vía parenteral._

— _¿Vía parenteral? —preguntó Raditz rascándose la barbilla como un giño de no comprender._

— _Se refiere a las inyecciones—le respondió Bulma bruscamente. Era evidente que aún seguía enojada con él._

— _Exactamente—concordó el doctor con la ojiazul, luego miró a Raditz por encina de sus gafas de montura redonda y le explicó —: A usted le haré entrega de la receta y siga las instrucciones a pie de la letra. Le inyecté un barbitúrico al paciente, así que no despertará hasta el día de mañana. Necesito preguntarle algo muy personal, señorita—dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Bulma._

— _Ammm… por supuesto—balbuceó la chica nerviosa._

— _Necesito saber si usted besó al joven Son en la mañana, porque…_

— _¡Por supuesto que no!— rugió ella roja como un tomate—. ¡Gokú no es mi novio, es mi amigo!_

 _Raditz escupió una risotada y tosió para disimularla._

— _Creí que era su novio, como los vi muy unidos y… en fin, eso no importa. La fiebre escarlata es contagiosa y como pasaron un tiempo junto al enfermo pues tendrán que tomarse estas pastillas cada 8 horas—notificó a la vez que le entregaba una caja de tabletas a cada uno—. Uno siempre tiene que estar muy bien preparado, ¿no lo creen?_

— _Muchas gracias, doctor—dijo Bulma olvidando el vergonzoso momento que el hombre le hizo pasar._

— _Lo acompaño, doctor—ofreció Raditz haciéndole un ademán con la mano para que él pasase primero._

— _Hasta luego, señorita, y con su permiso, me retiro._

— _Adiós y muchas gracias._

 _En cuanto se quedó sola en el pasillo, se apresuró a entrar a la habitación de Gokú. Como lo había manifestado el doctor, el muchacho estaba profundamente dormido. Caminó despacio hasta la cama, donde se sentó junto a él, contemplando su pálido semblante, lo tomó de la mano suspirando de alivio, ya no estaba tan caliente. Inesperadamente, imágenes de un Gokú delirando y confesando cosas que no debió proferir frente a ella, le llegaron a la mente. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, sentía su corazón desbocado, las lágrimas de rabia exigían salir desesperadamente, y cuando no pudo aguantar más, cerró los ojos y se derrumbó. A pesar de que Gokú había dicho frases sin sentido, Bulma pudo lograr atar algunos cabos sueltos que, como resultado, si tenían sentido para ella. Todavía le faltaba juntar algunas piezas del rompecabezas, presentía que ya le faltaba poco para lograrlo. Sorbió por la nariz, tratando de tranquilizarse, apaciguando un miedo que ni ella misma podía explicar. Buscó la mano de Gokú y la juntó con la otra, estrechándolas contra las suyas; por parte de ella era un guiño de amistad, como una alegoría de que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre lo iba a apoyar… sin embargo había una sola excepción._

— _Gokú, no sé qué promesa entablaste con Vegeta, pero espero que no la cumplas._

 _No supo que le impulsó para decir eso, pero sentía, presentía que esa promesa no terminaría con un final feliz. Se imaginaba ella sufriendo por las consecuencias que implicaría la culminación de ese pacto entre Ouiji y Son. Esa era la excepción, no necesitaba conocer dicha promesa porque su corazón le seguía gritando que no era conveniente aferrarse a ella. La disculpa de Gokú tampoco presagiaba a algo bueno. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero necesitaba meditarlo con la cabeza fría porque, tal vez, solo tal vez cambiaba de opinión para más adelante. Había asuntos que enmendar._

…

* * *

Raditz se había salido con la suya. Por segunda ocasión, tendría una fiesta en la mansión y, ésta vez contaba con el permiso de ambos padres. El mejor pretexto que se le pudo ocurrir fue decirles que la fiesta era para festejar la buena calificación que había obtenido Gokú en un examen de álgebra. Bardock no le había creído nada, pero Gine terminó convenciéndolo en que el tema de una fiesta era una buena idea ya que aumentaría la confianza y la autoestima de Gokú; concluyendo que le serviría como incentivo para seguir por el camino de un buen estudiante. Con tal de esconder sus verdaderas intenciones, Raditz no tuvo más remedio que invitar también a Milk y a Bulma, y decirles que podían llevar a algunos amiguitos suyos. Jamás creyó que su cuñada se tomaría en serio sus palabras.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó Nappa observando a un grupo de preparatorianos que caminaban directo a la mansión.

Él, Raditz, Broly y Gokú se encontraban sentados en diferentes escalones del pórtico; sus ojos estaban enfocados en la misma dirección.

—Creo que son amigos de Milk—respondió Gokú que se puso de pie para encontrarse con la chica que venía hacia él.

— ¡Qué! —exclamaron Nappa y Broly al unísono, totalmente perplejos.

Raditz bufó, mirando con evidente molestia a los allegados.

—Son amigos, bueno… la verdad es que son muy agradables—admitió Gokú que le seguía sonriendo a Milk a la distancia.

— ¿Agradables? —se mofó Raditz golpeando a su hermano en la cabeza—. Esos tipejos no entrarán en mi casa.

—Te recuerdo que ésta también es MI casa—replicó Gokú mirando con frialdad a Raditz—. Además, ¿no se supone que es mi fiesta?

—Sí, y también se "suponía" que iba ser sorpresa—dijo Nappa lanzándole una mirada de reproche a Broly.

Éste solo se encogió de hombros, siguió observando a los amigos de Milk que ya los podía distinguir mejor.

—Oye, Nappa. ¿Esa no es la chica por la que te cortaste el cabello?

El calvó siguió la trayectoria visual del joven Gasu, y se topó con un precioso panorama. Una sensual rubia de rostro severo, pero hermoso, caminaba a paso firme junto con un grupo de chicos. Los ojos de ella chocaron con los suyos, rápidamente desvió la mirada, ruborizándose frente a los socarrones de sus amigos.

—Es verdad, es ella—lo confirmó Raditz, burlándose a carcajada suelta del chico calvo—. Pero ¿En donde la vimos?

— ¿Te cortaste todo el cabello por 18? —preguntó Gokú perplejo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula se desencajó. Estaba muy sorprendido.

— ¡Cierren la puta boca! —bramó Nappa que sentía su rostro arder todavía más.

—Ya recordé—vociferó Raditz sin borrar la sonrisa burlesca de su rostro—. Fue en aquella fiesta, en la capital del oeste, ¿recuerdan? Esa tarde en la playa. También recuerdo que nos íbamos a pelear con esos idiotas—terminó diciendo señalando con un gesto de cabeza a los amigos de Milk.

— ¿Por qué Nappa se cortó el cabello? ¿Qué te dijo Lazuli, Nappa? —siguió insistiendo Gokú agitando sus manos frente a la cara del calvo, pero éste no le hacía caso.

—La escuchó decir que le atraía los chicos lampiños—explicó Raditz a su insistente hermano—. Y el muy imbécil que se rapa para impresionarla. Te dio el plantón, ¿no es así, Nappa?

El aludido fingió no oírlo, más sin embargo el gruñido que profirió lo había delatado.

—Y todo este tiempo creí que era por una tonta apuesta entre ustedes—rió Gokú.

—Hola, muchachos—saludó una dulce voz frente a ellos. Milk corrió a lanzarse a los brazos de Gokú sin esperar respuesta—. Les quiero presentar a Yamcha, Krillin, Launch, Ten, Chaoz, Lapis y Lazuli— anunció la morena señalando a cada uno cuando mencionaba el respectivo nombre—. Y éstos son Nappa, Broly y Raditz, el hermano de Gokú, mi novio.

Ambos grupos se miraron desde cada lado del zaguán. Se podía sentir una incómoda tensión, casi igual a la que se había presenciado esa noche en la fiesta de playa donde casi se iban a los golpes.

—Amm, ¿creen que Vegeta venga? —rompió Gokú el incomodo silencio, mirando intermitentemente a ambos grupos.

—No lo sé—respondió Raditz atisbando con profundo desprecio a los tipos que tenía enfrente.

—Hace frío, ¿por qué no entramos?—volvió a intentar Gokú queriendo llamar la atención de todos.

De pronto, un auto negro aparcó cerca de la acera, frente a la mansión Son. Gokú suspiró de alivio, y alegre fue al encuentro de su mejor amigo. La sonrisa se le iba borrando de la cara cuanto más se acercaba al automóvil.

Vegeta bajó de él, cerró la puerta, caminó unos pasos encontrándose con algo desagradable a la vista. Giró sobre sus talones, no quería toparse con ninguno de ellos.

— ¡Espera, Vegeta! —lo detuvo Gokú a tiempo antes de que su amigo se subiera al auto.

—Vendré más tarde, vine por algunas cosas mías y… ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

Gokú contuvo un bufido.

—Son amigos de Milk y ella los invitó a mi fiesta "sorpresa" —le explicó poniendo énfasis en la última palabra—. ¿No vas a saludarlos? Ellos fueron tus compañeros de clases, ¿no?

—No me interesa. Adiós—se despidió Ouiji a la vez que ponía una mano en el picaporte.

— ¡Espera! —Gokú lo sujetó del brazo para impedir que abriera la puerta—. ¿No sabes si va a venir Bulma?

—Creo que sí—respondió Vegeta encogiéndose de hombros—. Si ella te dijo que vendría entonces no ha de tardar.

—Supongo—dijo Gokú cabizbajo. Bulma le había prometido que vendría a su fiesta. Su amiga era un miembro imprescindible para que él pudiera festejar con mucho más ánimo su buena calificación; al fin y al cabo, era ella quien le había ayudado con sus tareas y trabajos, y gracias a ello pudo pasar la materia.

Mientras Gokú seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, y Vegeta lo miraba interrogantemente; no se percataron de la persona que había llegado por detrás.

— ¡Hola! —Saludó la ojiazul en tono sorpresa, haciendo respingar a los muchachos—. ¡Vegeta! Me emociona que hayas cambiado de opinión y decidieras venir—dijo mirando a Ouiji con expresión radiante, giró su rostro para decirle algo a Gokú, pero sus ojos captaron cierto punto que llamó su atención—. ¿Quién los invitó?

Gokú compuso una mueca ante la pregunta de su amiga.

—Milk los invitó… ¡Vamos, Bulma! ¿Tú también? Creí que te alegrarías de verlos.

—Pues… voy a saludarlos… solo me sorprendí verlos por aquí.

Vegeta sonrió de medio lado, siguiendo con la mirada las andadas de su mujer. Se veía sumamente hermosa con ese abrigo rojo que le hacía resaltar su pequeña cintura, a pesar del frío no llevaba pantalón, enseñando así sus largas y blanquecinas piernas. Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, jaló del picaporte abriendo la puerta para adentrarse a su auto; no tenía tantos deseos de convivir con el insecto feo y compañía.

—Parece que Yamcha extrañó mucho a Bulma—expresó Gokú con una inocencia tan típica de él.

Vegeta, que ya estaba sentado en el asiento frente al volante, giró su rostro para ser testigo de una repugnante escena que hizo que un impulso homicida emergiera dentro de él: el maldito insecto tenía abrazada a SU mujer, sus sucias manos estaban aferradas a la cintura de ella, y para horror suyo la estaba cargando haciendo que ambos cuerpos se vieran como uno solo ¿Qué mierda acababa de presenciar?

—Nos vemos, Vegeta.

La voz de Gokú lo hizo regresar a la tierra, poniendo fin a la imagen de un Yamcha sujeto de pies y manos, atrapado en una hoguera mientras que él, Ouiji, se maravillaba por los gritos de dolor y agonía del insecto. Lo que daría para que ese sueño se convirtiera en una realidad.

—Supongo que… ya que estoy aquí, me quedaré solo un rato—dijo Vegeta con indiferencia, bajándose del auto y cerrándolo de un portazo; la sangre le hervía de pura rabia.

— ¡Genial! —vociferó el joven Son sin percatarse de la furia que emanaba el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

Los dos muchachos fueron al encuentro de los demás. Bulma terminó de saludar a Ten con un apretón de manos amistoso. Raditz soltó un resoplido de desprecio y entró a su casa con Nappa y Broly pisándole los talones. Milk hizo pasar a sus amigos. Gokú, Vegeta y Bulma fueron los últimos en pasar.

—Gokú tu casa es genial—exclamó Krillin mirando maravillado el lugar. No fue el único, los demás quedaron fascinados con la decoración y el estilo refinado del vestíbulo.

—Gracias. Síganme, la fiesta es por acá.

Gokú los guió por debajo de las escaleras, abriéndose camino por un estrecho pasillo. Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros pintorescos y marcos con fotografías de todos los miembros de la familia Son. Hasta el fondo, se veía una puerta entreabierta de color marrón, que era la única que se encontraba por todo el pasillo. Caminaron con paso firme hasta notar una luz tenue que salía por el umbral.

— ¿Alguien quiere jugar con la mesa de _hockey_? —preguntó Gokú sonriente a sus invitados.

El cuarto parecía como un lujoso casino, pero mucho más jovial. Los colores que se prescindían por todo el lugar eran: rojo y dorado. Había juegos de azar en cada rincón como: la ruleta, el _black jack_ , el _craps_ , el póquer y las máquinas tragamonedas. En el centro había una mesa semi-redonda, donde sobre ella docenas de botellas de alcohol la adornaban. A cada lado del mueble-bar se encontraban las mesas de _hockey_ y de billar, donde ésta última estaba siendo utilizada por Raditz, Nappa y Broly. Finalmente, a los costados se hallaban un par de sillones de cuero repletos de almohadones.

—Necesito un trago—dijo Raditz yendo al mueble-bar. No podía ocultar su molestia por estar compartiendo espacio con Yamcha y los demás. Solo le quedaba esperar pacientemente la llegada de Churai y tres pares de amigos suyos.

Todos aceptaron la propuesta de Gokú. La mesa de _hockey_ se vio rodeado por los chicos, siendo los hermanos gemelos los primeros en jugar. Nappa de vez en cuando miraba el perfil de Lazuli, dejándose cautivar por la belleza de la rubia. Raditz regresó a su lado con una copa de whisky en la mano, dejándolo sobre la banda y tomando el taco para jugar su turno.

En un sillón alejado de todo el mundo, se hallaba Vegeta. No despegaba sus ojos negros del insecto de Yamcha, que no dejaba de mirar a SU mujer con evidente descaro. Lo comprendió por una milésima de segundos. La ojiazul llevaba puesto un corto vestido _fucsia_ , se veía hermosa, radiante; al tener el cabello recogido hacía exhibir su blanquecino cuello, junto con la parte superior de la espalda, resaltándole también los hombros y el pecho. Bulma pareció sentir su mirada, porque se giró en donde él estaba sentado, y le sonrió. Vegeta se sonrojó, no se había dado cuenta cuando sus ojos se desviaron en dirección a la exuberante figura de su mujer. La contempló caminar hacia él, donde ella se sentó a su lado, apartando algunas almohadas para poder acurrucarse a su cuerpo.

—Me alegro que estés aquí—dijo la ojiazul en un audible susurro.

Vegeta sonrió ante aquellas palabras. Dejó que ella recargara su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ante esa acción se sintió un poco incomodo, estaba rodeado de muchas personas, recorrió todo el panorama y supo que nadie le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, excepto cierta alimaña. Se percató que Yamcha los miraba, entonces aprovechó para tomar a Bulma de la cintura y acercarla más a su cuerpo.

La chica se impresionó ante esa acción tan inesperada de Ouiji. No se molestó en lo absoluto, pero eso no impidió que su semblante tornara un gesto cuestionable. Se quedó paralizada cuando sintió una de las manos de Vegeta que se deslizaba hacia su pierna, rozando con las yemas de los dedos su suave y cálida piel, levantando por el camino la molesta tela que la cubría hasta los muslos.

— ¿Vegeta qué haces?—su voz se escuchó ronca pero firme. Sus ojos buscaron los de él, encontrándose con dos témpanos de hielo negro. Notó un extraño desaliento atenazándole el cuerpo. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella? Porque no encontraba otra respuesta a las acciones de Ouiji. Todavía no olvidaba que había sido él, quien dejó muy en claro que lo mejor para ellos era el distanciamiento. Que su rara y peculiar relación debería ser estrictamente amistosa.

— ¿Te incomoda? —preguntó Vegeta en tono circunspecto. Sus dedos seguían ciñéndose bajo el vestido de la chica muy disimuladamente.

—No, pero…—le temblaba la voz, se mordió el labio inferior producto de un cosquilleo placentero que emergió en su estomago. No era capaz de pensar claramente debido a los suaves roces y a la mirada tan fría de Ouiji.

Vegeta suavizó su semblante, acercó su labios a los de ella, sintiendo su aliento percutir contra su piel. No pudo resistirse, los ojos azules lo hipnotizaron por completo, estaba irrevocablemente hechizado ante esos encantos femeninos. La besó. El impulso fue más exorbitante que su cordura. Olvidó en donde estaba, olvidó que podían ser vistos por sus amigos; pero nada de eso le importó. Demonios, como la había extrañado: esos besos, esa suave piel, el sabor, el estremeciendo de ella bajo su cuerpo. La ciñó más entre sus brazos, la sintió tensarse, alejarse. Un pánico lo sacudió profundamente, un terror que hacía años no experimentaba con tanta semejanza. Su corazón latió con viveza de pura disipación, sin embargo en sus pensamientos había incertidumbre con irrefutable temor.

Durante los segundos que duró el beso, Bulma mantuvo sus ojos abiertos. Quedó inmovilizada por completo, pues el beso la pilló por sorpresa, le llegó de improvisto. Trató de serenarse, apaciguando el ritmo de su alterada respiración. Intentó hablar y, cuando lo hizo, soltó el aire que había retenido involuntariamente.

—Dijiste que solo amigos—murmuró, sosteniéndole la fría mirada audazmente.

Vegeta pareció salir de un trance, por un momento creyó que había despertado de un insondable sueño. La voz de ella adyacente a esas palabras hizo que la furia lo dominara por unos segundos. La fina línea de sus mandíbulas se endureció por unos instantes, no obstante sosegó sus músculos hasta mostrarse sosegado frente a ella, quien seguía mirándolo expectante.

—Somos amigos, Bulma… buenos amigos.

Bulma no pudo soportarlo más, no estaba dispuesta a sufrir otro rechazo por parte de él; a no volver a sentir el dolor de un corazón roto; a no ilusionarse ante una fantasía inalcanzable; y por más que le dolía aceptarlo, no dejarse embaucar ante el deseo irrefrenable de disfrutar una larga vida al lado de Vegeta. Porque él mismo así lo había escarmentado un día después de que ellos se entregaran en cuerpo y alma en el recóndito bosque. Esa decisión que comenzó a cambiar el rumbo de sus vidas que llegó sin esclarecimiento alguno.

—Por favor, no vuelvas a besarme—a pesar de irradiar una ira irremediable, consiguió esbozar una rígida sonrisa, tan poco usual en ella. Con dignidad se separó de Ouiji, se puso de pie y se alejó hacia la mesa de hockey donde seguían sus amigos, dejándolo allí solo y con el orgullo herido.

…

Gokú podría parecer un idiota, pero no lo era… al menos no ante algo tan evidente. En cuanto su hermano salió de la habitación tras recibir una llamada y, posteriormente, en menos de tres minutos llegar junto con unos amigos y Churai, captó el verdadero motivo de la fiesta. Gokú se acercó a paso decidido en dirección a ellos y se encaró cara a cara con el mayor de los Son.

—Raditz, ¿quiénes son ellos? —le preguntó observándolo con suspicacia.

—Algunos amigos de mi facultad que vinieron a felicitarte por tu 8 en cálculo—respondió Raditz sin importancia, pero ninguno de esos amigos parecían querer felicitarlo, estaban más ocupados en dejarse embelesar por las botellas que estaban sobre la barra.

—Álgebra—lo corrigió Gokú inconscientemente.

—Es igual—Raditz lo hizo a un lado, llamó la atención de sus amigos y los escoltó hacia la mesa de póquer.

Gokú no quería estar con ellos, pero vio que Broly había invitado a Vegeta a jugar baraja y que éste había aceptado. Todo parecía normal, sin embargo conocía perfectamente al chico de cabellera flameada. Algo pasó, algo tuvo que pasar. Los ojos negros de su mejor amigo podían parecer normales para cualquier persona, no para él. Tras esas dos rendijas se escondía tristeza y pesar, o… ¿se lo había imaginado?

—Sírvenos unos tragos, Raditz. ¡Ey, Nappa!

Una voz detrás de él lo hizo regresar a tierra firme.

…

En el mueble-bar, Milk se servía un vaso de Coca-Cola, le estaba platicando a Bulma algo sobre un regalo que le quería obsequiar a Gokú como aniversario. La ojiazul no la escuchaba, en su cabeza seguía rodando el recuerdo del beso. La sensación de aquello iba y venía, recorriéndole frenéticamente por cada partícula de su cuerpo. Trataba de no divisar hacia la mesa de póker, sabiendo perfectamente que Vegeta estaba ahí y que la atisbaba con profundo esmero.

— ¿Bulma?

La voz de Yamcha provocó que diera un respingo y, que casi se le cayera el vaso que tenía en las manos. Se dio media vuelta para encararlo, dedicándole una media sonrisa forzada.

— ¡Yam, hola! ¿Qué pasa?

Yamcha no respondió enseguida, le lanzó a Milk una mirada significativa. Ella entendió la indirecta y se alejó de allí dejándolos solos. Atisbó por el rabillo del ojo a Vegeta, y vio con indudable triunfo en como él no les quitaba los ojos de encima. Volviendo su atención ante la belleza de su compañera, se aclaró la garganta con gesto elegante.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

—C-claro.

Bulma se arrepintió en cuanto pronunció la última palabra, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y caminó a lado de Yamcha en dirección a la puerta.

En la mesa de póker, Vegeta se paró bruscamente de la silla ante las expresiones estupefactas de sus amigos. Suprimió los instintos homicidas de los que estaba siendo dominado, y musitó en tono calmado a los presentes…

—Ahora vuelvo—habló, arrastrando cada palabra. Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar su voz, carente de toda emoción—. Kakaroto, juega por mí—y, sin decir nada más, trotó hacia la salida dejando a su paso una estela de abrasadora fiereza. La tregua que había entarimado con Yamcha por haberle ayudado con Zangya, podría irse al mismísimo infierno.

—Pero yo no sé jugar…—comenzó a decir Gokú, pero la figura de su amigo había desaparecido por el umbral.

* * *

 **¡Hola! No pues, solo fueron 44 páginas y 18,441 palabras (sin contar las negritas), es que fue inevitable no hacerlo así. Necesitaba escribir esos recuerdos para el futuro de la trama, y por lo que leyeron ya se va descubriendo muchas cosas y, poco a poco se van a ir desenvolviendo. Esperaba que Bulma y Vegeta regresaran en este cap, pero lo consideré demasiado pronto; decidí que alguien tendría que aprender una lección y esa persona es nuestro querido Vegui. Perdón por las fans, pero él tendrá que darse cuenta de lo mucho que perdió gracias a su "buena decisión". Espero que me comprendan. Ya se imaginan lo que vendrá después, ¿verdad? Exacto, pero tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para verificarlo. Admito que me tardé mucho en actualizar, por eso las quise recompensar con este capítulo largo. En el próximo, aparecerán dos o tres personajes que hacía mucho no los escribía… ¡sorpresa!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si tienen una sugerencia, critica cons-truc-ti-va, dudas, etc. me pueden mandar un review, un PM, o un inbox en facebook, en donde ustedes gusten. Aunque en éste último se me hace más fácil responderles. El link está en mi bio de fanfiction. También les puedo recomendar integrarse a un grupo de face donde suben contenidos de puro Vegebul :3 se llama: "Solo para Vegetarianas" más que nada para estar en convivencia sana xDD**

 **Paso a agradecer a las personas que se tomaron su tiempecito para dejarme su huellita, es como mi paga jajaja por eso me hace feliz leer sus comentarios, son como mis galeones T.T En fin, agradecimientos a:**

 **VBJTDEPT, naomigomiz, bunny-bulma, ina minina, kndVB, GabyFlowers, jg. dreamer, vegetaxbulma, Kyojuanime, Diana Tomlinson, Guest, otro Guest xDD (esta vez el celoso fue Vegeta, ya le tocaba), inOuji, Nizle883, Analez23, Dya, vegeta biefs, Sofigomez, oujiromi y Emily Briefs. También a mis nuevos favs y follows, infinitas gracias :3**

 **En serio que agradezco la paciencia que me tienen, su preferencia, sus palabras de apoyo ¡Por todo! Hasta la próxima.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Mackenzie Monyer :***

 **25/09/2016**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo dedicado a Ina Minina y a Leyvis Martinez ;´)**

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor, Akira Toriyama.

Capítulo 24

"Una decisión precipitada"

" _Si de verdad vale la pena hacer algo, vale la pena hacerlo a toda costa" Gilbert Keith Chesterton._

Bulma sabía que estar ahí con Yamcha en el jardín de la mansión Son, asolas, era una grave equivocación; pero no había marcha atrás. Ahora se encontraban sentados sobre una banca, admirando el paisaje y dejando que el aire helado los golpeara en la cara. Miró de soslayo al muchacho que estaba a su lado, parecía que luchaba consigo mismo para decir las palabras que contenía en la garganta.

Después de unos instantes, Yamcha carraspeó para obtener su atención.

—Y, ¿cómo has estado, Bulma?

La ojiazul torció los labios, un gesto que fácilmente podía ser interpretado como una mueca aburrida.

—Muy bien la verdad. Aquí me han tratado como en casa.

—Me alegro. ¿No extrañas la capital del oeste?

Los ojos de Yamcha le brillaron ansiosos. Bulma se percató de eso, para luego no darle demasiada importancia.

—Pues sí, la verdad sí. Pero ya me acostumbré a vivir aquí. Tengo amigos y me divierto mucho con ellos—respondió ella tajante.

— ¿Dónde vives?

—En la metrópoli, en un departamento.

—Oh, y ¿vives sola?

—No, vivo con Vegeta.

Ante esa revelación, Yamcha se quedó escéptico.

—Creí que tú y él ya habían terminado su relación.

—Somos… amigos. Él…

— ¿Terminó contigo? —preguntó esperanzado de que la respuesta fuera positiva.

—Sí, bueno no… ¡No! —Bulma se maldijo mentalmente. Presentía que había una fuerza sobrehumana que la acechaba entre las sombras, lo notaba tanto que los vellos de su nuca se erizaban ante tal sensación de adrenalina—. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? ¿Qué querías decirme?

Yamcha inhaló y luego exhaló despacio, esa era la oportunidad que tanto había estado esperando.

—Bulma, yo quería decirte que…—se detuvo por unos breves segundos para tragar saliva y reunir el valor suficiente para declarársele—. Me gustas mucho.

—Yam…—balbuceó la joven, atónita.

—Sé que fui un tonto contigo y, quiero remediar ese error.

Por un momento Bulma parecía tan paralizada de miedo, sus ojos dilatados de puro horror aún seguían clavados en los de Yamcha.

—Estás hermosa.

Bulma sonrió a medias, sentía que se asfixiaba a pesar de estar al aire libre.

—Gracias, y tú estás muy guapo—dijo ella halagada y devolviéndole el cumplido.

Se quedaron callados por un largo rato. Yamcha clavó la mirada por encima de la cabeza de la ojiazul, como si tratara de encontrar algo inusual. Todo parecía muy lejano desde donde estaban sentados, demasiado tranquilo y gélido.

— ¿Bulma? —la llamó deseoso.

— ¿Mm?

— ¿Te sigo gustando?

Bulma intentó tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, pero no pudo obligarlo a bajar. Yamcha la miraba fijamente, expectante.

—Yo…

—Vegeta es un imbécil por dejarte. Él no te merece—espetó Yamcha sin poder contenerse.

—Yam, escúchame—ella apretó los dientes, evitando que saliera un sonoro gruñido de sus labios—. Eres guapo y me gustas, pero… es solo que…

Desde el balcón, Vegeta estaba muy atento a la plática de ese par. Vio como Yamcha tomaba el rostro de Bulma entre sus manos. Una punzada colisionó directo en su pecho, dejándolo por unos instantes sin vida. Y de pronto, pasó. Ahí estaban ellos, besándose, intercambiando senderas caricias sin contenerse. Eso lo que sentía, jamás lo había experimentado, era algo totalmente nuevo, estremecedor. Había soportado tanto dolor en su pasado, pero esto, nada se le comparaba. Le pareció percibir que su corazón no latía de forma normal, que su respiración se pausaba, que sus ojos requerían ser regados. ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente sufrimiento en los últimos 8 años? Lo irónico era que él era el único culpable de su actual agonía. Porque gracias a sus estúpidas decisiones de "héroe" había dejado ir a su única motivación de vivir.

— ¡No! —el grito de Bulma se expandió hasta llegar a los oídos de Ouiji.

Yamcha vio, para su mala fortuna y pesar, que ella se separaba de él como si de un insecto repugnante se tratara.

—Lo siento, creí que querías que te besara.

Bulma Brief se había quedado de piedra, con gesto inexpresivo. Un rubor de vergüenza le ascendía desde el cuello hasta las hundidas mejillas; parecía afiebrada. Exhaló despacio y se quedó mirándose las manos con la cabeza gacha, como si rezara un rosario.

—No puedo, yo… amo a Vegeta—susurró ella mientras cerraba los ojos y, luego, los volvía a abrir.

—Pero él ni siquiera… ¡Apuesto que ese imbécil no siente lo mismo por ti! —explotó Yamcha muy fuera de sí.

— ¿Tú qué sabes? —preguntó la chica muy a la defensiva. Se puso de pie, furiosa, encarando a Yamcha quien estaba levemente asustado y contrariado—. Para tu información él me confesó que me ama.

—Entonces, ¿por qué terminó contigo? —preguntó perspicaz haciendo que la ojiazul bajara la guardia por unos segundos.

Bulma se compuso rápidamente. Ante la pregunta de Yamcha se había quedado flácida y sin nada más que decir, para luego poner sus brazos en jarras y semblante intimidante.

— ¡No lo sé!—gritó a voz de cuello—. Él debe tener sus razones, ¿no es así?

La expresión de Yamcha se convirtió rápidamente en un martirio de culpa y amargura. Notó que las últimas palabras de Bulma habían sido expresadas a modo de un gélido sarcasmo. Por suerte suya, no hubo una pizca de indirecta en ellas. Como si fueran un rayo, los recuerdos de esos expedientes que Zangya le había enseñado en ese restaurante arremetieron en lo más recóndito de su hipocampo. Ante eso, consideró que se estaba aprovechando de una situación que él mismo se había prometido que ya no iba a interferir. Quería a la mujer que estaba a su lado, cualquier hombre estaría dichoso de tenerla para toda la vida. No obstante, él ya había perdido su oportunidad para con ella desde hacía meses; y no existía esperanza de que eso tuviera que cambiar en esos momentos. El corazón de la ojiazul le pertenecía a alguien más, y ese alguien era —para su fastidio—, Vegeta. Con una derrota muy evidente, el joven Yamcha soltó un suspiro de resignación. Dibujó una sonrisa algo forzada pero sincera y se la dedicó a la hermosa chica.

—Es verdad—dijo Yamcha pasados unos segundos, asistiendo débilmente con la cabeza—. Bulma, discúlpame por favor—terminó diciendo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro para evitar que ella interpretara sus disculpas como algo burlesco.

La aludida abrió de par en par los ojos ante la inesperada y sorpresiva disculpa por parte del muchacho. Perspicaz, se permitió estudiar el semblante serio de Yamcha, llegando a la conclusión de que éste no le había mentido en ningún momento. Olvidando por completo el incidente del beso y con la firmeza absoluta de que no se volvería a repetir, le dedicó a Yamcha una mirada de paz.

—No pasó nada—expresó la ojiazul sin importancia. Se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse de allí cuanto antes—. Me voy a casa, iré a buscar a Gokú.

Yamcha la tomó del hombro deteniéndola a tiempo.

—No te vayas por mí—le dijo a modo de disculpa.

Bulma suspiró cansinamente, quitándose sin ninguna consideración de amabilidad la mano de Yamcha de su hombro.

—No es por ti. Necesito estar sola.

Desde el balcón, Vegeta vio a Bulma entrando al interior de la casa. Por fin salió de su trance, de un trance en el cual no había querido salir… no todavía. El dolor y la ira interna continuaban creciendo constantemente. Aceptó que su decisión fue precipitada y estúpida, debió haberla pensado mejor con la mente fría y no haber actuado por el puro impulso irreflexivo. En su defensa, en aquellos días creyó que sus acciones eran las correctas, pero el destino tuvo otros planes para él. Reconocía muy en el fondo que tuviera otra oportunidad gracias a la persona que irónicamente quiso alejarla de su vida. Bulma era su esperanza.

* * *

—Gokú, ¿dónde está Vegeta? —preguntó Bulma a su amigo al acercarse a la mesa de póker.

La ojiazul notó que la habitación de juegos estaba mucho más abarrotada de jóvenes universitarios. Era evidente que las nuevas personas que estaban ahí eran amigos de Raditz y Nappa. Este último par parecía estar pasándola en grande con sus apuestas, bebidas y unas cuantas hermosas chicas en compañía. Definitivamente no sé sentía muy cómoda rodeada de gente extraña.

—No lo sé. Creo que está arriba, empacando el resto de sus cosas—le respondió Gokú mientras se servía un vaso de coca-cola y dejaba la botella vacía debajo de la mesa.

—Sí, tal vez—Bulma divisó a su alrededor: Yamcha ya estaba ahí y vio como éste se acercaba a los demás con una mueca algo alelada. También vio que Milk se la estaba pasando genial junto con Launch y Lázuli. Suspiró y se volvió a su mejor amigo—. Me voy, Gokú.

Gokú levantó el mentón tan bruscamente que sintió como se le tronó el cuello.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Quédate, Bulma, por favor—suplicó el chico llevándose ambas manos a su parte adolorida.

—No puedo—se disculpó la joven con gesto apenado ante la insistencia de su amigo—, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, ya sabes, el servicio.

—Supongo—reconoció Gokú de mala gana—. No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Muchas gracias por ayudarme en esa materia.

Bulma le dedicó una amplia sonrisa; luego, ambos amigos intercambiaron una larga y significativa mirada.

—Fue divertido ayudarte. Por cierto, ya terminó tu tratamiento, ¿verdad?

Gokú tembló, respiró hondo y asintió.

—Sí, ayer fue mi última inyección. No quiero recordarlo, estos últimos diez días fueron los más dolorosos de mi vida... eso creo.

De pronto, a Bulma le abrumó las palabras lacerantes de Gokú. Todavía sentía algo de culpa por haber aprovechado el estado convaleciente de su amigo para sonsacarle algo de información sobre Vegeta.

—Lo importante es que ya te recuperaste—expresó ella riendo nerviosamente.

—Sí, ya me siento mucho mejor—afirmó Gokú contento, ajeno a la sonrisa delatadora de su amiga.

—Me despides de los demás. Hasta luego, Gokú.

Bulma ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad a él de despedirse. Trotó hacia la entrada, tratando de que ninguno de sus otros amigos la vieran marcharse. Al momento de llegar al fondo del obscuro pasillo, vio una obscura figura que parecía surcar hacia ella.

— ¡Vegeta, me asustaste! —lo regañó la ojiazul, llevando una mano en su pecho que le daba la sensación de querer abrírsele por el susto.

Vegeta no le hizo caso y sin más preámbulos le preguntó en tono mordaz:

— ¿Ya te vas?

Ella alzó la vista, al principio sorprendida y luego molesta. Apretó los dientes, levantó el mentón y enderezó los hombros en una postura desafiante.

—Sí, no me siento bien.

Y, dicho eso, la ojiazul lo rodeó tratando de no tocarlo al pasar cerca de él. Pero Ouiji tenía otros planes.

— ¡Espera! —la detuvo Vegeta antes de que ella se alejara del pasillo. La sujetó firmemente de la muñeca y la recargó en la pared, aprisionándola ahí—. Bulma...

Las manos de Ouiji, la cuales estaban recargadas en la pared a los costados de la joven, se alzaron de nuevo deslizándolas hasta la cintura de ella. No quería soltarla, no deseaba dejarla ir. Desde el instante que la conoció jamás pensó que esa delicada criatura se convertiría en una pieza indispensable para que él continuara viviendo dichosamente. Y entonces lo supo cuando vio esos ojos azules llenos de esperanza y amor. Dos sentimientos que él trató de por medio de no experimentar e impedir que se engatusaran en su recóndito ser. Pero luego llegó Bulma y con su calidez logró derretir poco a poco la coraza de hielo que él cimentaba alrededor de las demás personas. Solo ella le hizo ver un mundo maravilloso del verdadero significado de la afición pura, tan pura que fácilmente podía apagar el infierno mismo. Cometió un error, él lo sabía, pero su orgullo no lo dejaba admitir su equivocación. ¿Acaso valía la pena amortiguar ese sentimiento que tanto lo caracterizaba para así recuperar a la única cosa buena que le había pasado esos últimos meses? Su respuesta quedó al aire.

—Vegeta, no me hagas esto—exigió ella entre susurros.

Bulma estaba hecha un manojo de nervios; durante ese tiempo solo se había quedado inmóvil, atenta a que Vegeta no llegara demasiado lejos con ella. Aún seguía dolida y bastante molesta para dejarse llevar por las caricias de él.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó el chico sin comprender la demanda de la muchacha.

—Por favor, suéltame—bramó Bulma furiosa, usando todas sus fuerzas para empujar al chico a un lado, lejos de ella. Le lanzó una última mirada llena frialdad y se marchó de ahí sin detenerse y sin siquiera volver a mirar atrás.

Un sutil dejo de decepción se deslizó en las hebras del orgulloso corazón de Ouiji como un delgado hilo enhebrado que se acrecentaba a cada latido. La vio irse, hasta que la refinada figura de su mujer desapareció detrás de la puerta. No lo soportó. Se encaminó al armario más próximo, necesitaba desesperadamente destruir cualquier cosa, lo que fuera. Cegado por la furia no le importó haber chocado con una persona que se cruzó en su camino. Escuchó un jadeo de dolor, pero lo ignoró. Ya dentro del armario con puerta cerrada y a obscuras, empezó a arrojar cualquier cosa que tuviera a su alcance. El dolor no se apaciguaba, todo lo contrario, sintió como su fuego interno se avivaba en cada una de sus venas, incitándole a que no parara de romper objetos. Oyó el chirrido de la puerta abrirse, pero eso no lo detuvo. Sus manos y sus pies, con base en puños y patadas, machacaban a cualquier objeto desafortunado que estaba a su alcance. De pronto se detuvo, quería gritar, arrancarse la cabeza, golpearse hasta quedar inconsciente. En vez de eso apretó los puños hasta hacerse sangrar las palmas de las manos. El ardor no era nada, ¡nada! comparado con el tormento que lo poseyó cuando vio a Bulma besarse con aquel miserable insecto. Sofocó un aullido de cólera, intentó estabilizarse, acompasando su agitada respiración. Levantó la mirada y, entonces, la vio. Por un instante lo embargó una embriagante felicidad que lo calmó hasta los huesos, pero ese sentimiento se vio opacado cuando escuchó la voz de su visitante.

— ¡Oye, Vegeta! ¿No quieres pasarla bien un rato? —Maron se acercó a él moviendo las caderas de lado a lado, voluptuosamente. Comenzó a levantarse la falda hasta dejar ver su sexy tanga. Ni siquiera le importó que el lugar estuviera hecho un desastre—. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Vegeta no negó que Maron se veía tan exquisita con esa indumentaria. Habría que ser un ciego para no darse cuenta que la sensual y sexy figura, de la cual estaba dotada la muchacha, encendía el estrambótico placer de los hombres. Vegeta y Maron habían tenido sus encuentros apasiónales en el pasado, encuentros que fueron muy eróticos y demasiados vulgares; difíciles de olvidar. Vegeta sacudió la cabeza, por unos instantes consideró en revivir uno de ellos.

¿En serio caería tan bajo para irse a refugiar en los brazos de otra mujer?

…

Churai se sentía algo preocupada. Estaba junto con Raditz, frente a la puerta donde había visto desaparecer a Maron, explicándole a detalle que vio a ésta seguir a Vegeta dentro del armario. El hermano de Gokú se permitió felicitar a Ouiji de que se hubiera buscado un buen partido en tan poco tiempo. En ese instante aparecieron Nappa, Broly y Gokú.

— ¿Y Vegeta? —preguntó el menor de ellos mirando a los alrededores en busca de su mejor amigo.

—Está en el armario con Maron—respondió Raditz como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo—. Que original, ¿no? ¡Oye! ¿A dónde crees qué vas, Kakaroto? —le espetó a Gokú al ver que éste se dirigía furioso al armario.

—Vegeta no puede hacerle esto a Bulma. ¡Suéltame, Raditz! —replicó Gokú cabreado quitándose a su hermano de encima.

—Ella y Vegeta terminaron. Él no está haciendo nada malo—atajó Raditz sujetándolo firmemente del brazo—. No seas un entrometido, Kakaroto. Además un hombre tiene sus necesidades. Deja que se divierta.

— ¡Déjame! —gruñó Gokú todavía forcejeando hasta que logró liberarse. Nappa y Broly, que habían estado al margen de la situación, intervinieron dando un paso firme para que Gokú no cometiera una tontería—. Bulma es mi mejor amiga, y no voy…

Se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó la puerta del armario abrirse. De ahí salió un Vegeta jadeante, enardecido y airado.

—A la mierda mi orgullo—musitó él en un tono casi inaudible.

— ¡Espera, Vegui! —gritó Maron que salía del armario mientras se ponía torpemente su blusa.

El muchacho no le hizo caso. Al momento de salir, casi choca de frente con Gokú.

—Kakaroto—susurró Ouiji totalmente sorprendido.

Él no se esperó que se toparía a los hermanos Son, Nappa, Broly y Churai en el vestíbulo. ¿Habían interpretado mal la situación en la que probablemente y para su vergüenza se encontró junto con Maron? La respuesta a eso fue respondida por su mejor amigo.

¡PLAF! De la nariz de Vegeta comenzó a salir sangre a borbotones. El muchacho se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. Churai, Broly, Nappa, Raditz miraron la escena atónitos. Hasta Maron, que tenía fama de ser una imbécil, se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Si vuelves hacerle esto a Bulma, le contaré todo ¿oíste? ¡Le diré la verdad aunque ella termine por odiarme! —amenazó Gokú dispuesto a encertarle otro puñetazo a Ouiji.

—Kakaroto, pero ¿qué…?—comenzó a decir Raditz con voz débil, anonadado por la sorpresa.

Vegeta se puso de pie con dignidad, miró a Gokú, ignorando a los demás quienes seguían boquiabiertos.

—No se repetirá—afirmó Ouiji mientras se limpiaba la nariz con aire de suficiencia. Luego, avanzó hacia la salida, y fulminó con la mirada a todo aquel con el que se cruzara.

Los chicos se quedaron como estatuas por unos largos segundos que parecieron eternos. El abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal no los sacó de ese trance, sino más bien, fue la indignación de Maron.

— ¡Gokú, ¿por qué le pegaste al bonito de Veguis?! —le gritó en reclamo.

El aludido no respondió. Raditz agitó levemente la cabeza y se paró frente a la chica.

— ¿Qué te pasó, Maron? Duraste muy poco con Vegeta.

Maron dejó de fruncir la frente, ahora poniendo un semblante de tristeza.

—Ni yo lo sé. Veguis estaba muy raro, yo diría que enojado. Así que le propuse que tuviéramos sexo, pero él no se mostró interesado.

Gokú, que no tenía ganas de lidiar con Maron, no pudo evitar escuchar su explicación.

—Espera, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? —la alentó Gokú a que continuara.

—Ponme atención, Gokú. No quiero repetirlo, porque de solo recordar la indiferencia de Veguis hacia mí me pone muy triste. Pensé que con quitarme la blusa él me haría caso, pero... —Maron ahora sí lloraba de verdad que hasta puso muy incomodo a Gokú—. ¡Me ignoró y salió del armario!

Churai y Gokú sonrieron de lado, satisfechos. Mientras que los demás sentían mucha pena por la pobre Maron.

—Así que Vegeta no te hizo caso. ¡Qué bien! —festejó Gokú sin poder contener su felicidad.

Se escuchó un lastimero chillido desde la garganta de la chica.

— ¡Cállate, Kakaroto! ¿Ya ves lo que provocaste? ¡Hiciste llorar a Maron!—lo reprendió Nappa encaminándose a abrazar a la humillada muchacha.

* * *

Bulma se asustó cuando escuchó el ruido del pestillo ser girado lentamente. Ella se hallaba preparándose un café, todo el departamento estaba obscuro a excepción, claro está, de la cocina. Retrocedió en cuanto vio pasar una sombra que se adentraba sigilosamente en el comedor.

—Soy yo—la gruesa voz de Vegeta se percibió en la penumbra.

Bulma relajó su cuerpo.

— ¿Quieres café? —le ofreció con amabilidad.

—No.

La chica asintió como respuesta. Llevó la taza humeante hacia sus labios y bebió de él.

— ¿Qué tal la fiesta? —preguntó la ojiazul luego de unos segundos, deseando que Vegeta no hubiera interpretado su pregunta como una venganza de recordarle sus recientes rechazos.

—Aburrida—respondió Ouiji encogiéndose de hombros.

Bulma se terminó el café en ese instante, dejó la taza sobre la barra, pensando que mañana temprano la lavaría.

—Me iré a la cama. Buenas noches.

—Bulma—se volvió lentamente para reparar en ella. Sus ojos tenían un tono codicioso que combinaban a penas con el cálido semblante de la fémina. Ouiji volteó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos en la muñeca de la joven. El solo contacto provocó un recorrido electrizante en ambos cuerpos—. Te noto tensa.

Y lo estaba, ese no había sido su día.

—No lo estoy. Solo tengo sueño.

—Hueles bien—susurró Vegeta mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza, rozando con su nariz la fina brecha entre la mandíbula y el hombro de la ojiazul.

—Basta—pidió ella, queriéndose alejar de él. Vegeta comprendió sus intenciones y la soltó. Cuando la ojiazul estaba a punto de salir de la cocina escuchó un fuerte golpe en la mesa y el caer de una silla.

— ¡Maldición, Bulma, te extraño!

La aludida lo contempló impresionada. Él se estremeció ligeramente bajo una cálida mirada y su respiración se volvió más áspera.

— ¿Qué? —logró susurrar la chica. De todas las cosas imposibles que había enlistado en su cabeza respecto a que nunca en la vida escucharía una declaración de amor por parte de Vegeta, este fue sin duda, la más inesperada.

—Cometí un error. Yo… me equivoqué. No debí alejarme de ti—el sonido de su voz, seria y hosca, trajo un diluvio de recuerdos de la mañana cuando él terminó con ella—. ¡Mierda! ¡Sé que me entiendes! Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decirte.

Estaba dando todo su orgullo por su mujer. No se sentía humillado, tal vez un poco, sin embargo el nerviosismo a la espera de la respuesta de ella lo ponía mucho más tenso que avergonzado. La extenuante tortura que pasó durante las últimas noches cuando la tenía ahí, en su cama, a su lado, y no poder hacerle el amor, cuando no podía hacerla suya… tenía que extinguirse en ese gélido crespúsculo.

—Pero si fuiste tú quien decidió…

Vegeta se encontró dividido entre el remordimiento y la inquietud.

—Fue una decisión precipitada, estúpida.

—Yo… no sé qué decir.

Y era verdad, bueno, tal vez sí gritarle un centenar de insultos, pero esa noche no se sentía con ánimos de querer hacerlo.

—Nunca jugué contigo—le aseguró él tratando que su mirada firme se encontrara con la de ella.

—Me cuesta trabajo volver a confiar en ti—saltó Bulma con acritud.

La posición de Vegeta era un entre la espada y la pared. Tenía que elegir entre dos caminos: dejar las cosas así en estado de tregua y que cada quien manejase el curso de su vida libremente o recuperar a Bulma y arriesgarse a confiar en ella.

Sentimiento o consciencia. Corazón o mente.

¿Cuál debería elegir?

Sí se iba por el llamado de su felicidad, entonces optaba por la segunda opción, pero…

¿Valía la pena?

" _Por supuesto"_

—Lo sé. Dame… dame una oportunidad.

Se podía ver en él el esfuerzo que estaba empleando en cada una de sus sinceras palabras, se escuchaban tan desesperadas.

—No sé si deba hacerlo—terció Bulma con una nota de cautela en la voz.

Vegeta no parecía querer darse por vencido con sus insistencias, pero las constantes negaciones de la chica ya lo tenían exasperado.

—Por favor, Bulma—inquirió él con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos inyectados de sangre.

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior, procesando cuidadosamente las palabras de Ouiji.

—Quiero tener una relación formal, Vegeta—reiteró ella mirándolo con ojos sombríos y duros como el pedernal.

La expresión de Ouiji se animó más, alzó las cejas mientras interpelaba en tono esperanzador:

— ¿Formal? Quieres decir… ¿ser novios?

—Pues… sí. ¡Claro! ¡¿O tú en qué demonios pensabas, eh?!

—Entonces que así sea—fue la firme y rápida respuesta de él.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó la ojiazul, atónita y suspicaz—. ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

—Por supuesto—siseó Vegeta con el ego algo herido por la falta de confianza.

— ¿Por qué de repente este arrepentimiento?

Bulma esperó paciente mientras Vegeta intentaba ordenar muy bien sus ideas.

—Ya te lo dije…. Cometí un error, un gravísimo error. No me hagas repetírtelo, mujer.

—Y, ¿no estás volviendo a cometer otro gravísimo error? —volvió a interrogar la muchacha, achicando los ojos en gesto amenazador.

—Quiero regresar contigo, mujer. ¿Qué otra cosa necesitas escuchar? —musitó Vegeta absolutamente desesperado.

—No quiero que me vuelvas a lastimar.

El semblante de Vegeta se serenó al oír las palabras de la ojiazul. La tomó del mentón, obligándola a que sus miradas se encontraran.

—Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

Bulma, por una parte, no quería concebir ninguna esperanza en lo que respectaba a esa relación. Tenía miedo de despertar en otro lugar y en otro tiempo, y que todo lo que vivió en los últimos 9 meses solo había sido locos inventos de su aventurera imaginación. Tenía firmemente claro que Vegeta la quería, pero existía la posibilidad de que, al pasar de los días, ese vínculo se volviera irrealizable con tantos secretos en puerta. Sacudió la cabeza como queriendo despejar su mente. Estaba feliz, era absurdo negarlo, sin embargo aún seguía esas dudas y desconfianzas que la carcomían en su interior.

—Más te vale porque te juro que si vuelves a terminar conmigo yo te…

Vegeta sonrió, la tomó entre sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué me harás?

—Soy una científica brillante, Vegeta. No me subestimes.

—Nunca lo he hecho.

Vegeta enfocó sus ojos en los labios de ella, cálidos y rosados, los estaba atrayendo a los suyos. El contacto estaba muy próximo que el aliento de cada uno retumbaba en sus pieles.

—No.

La negativa de Bulma fue mucho más de lo que pudo aguantar.

— ¿No qué? —refunfuñó él sin ocultar su irritabilidad.

—Aún no te he dado mi respuesta.

Vegeta abrió los ojos de golpe, su mandíbula se desencajó y sus hombros se tensaron.

— ¿Qué? Pero tú dijiste que…

Bulma levantó la mano para hacerlo callar.

—Vegeta, todavía sigo muy molesta contigo, y algo dolida. No puedo olvidar de la noche a la mañana todo lo que me dijiste ese día en el patio de la casa de Gokú.

Ambos se sintieron algo incómodos, como si el recuerdo de ese día fuera a opacar esa posible reconciliación.

—No, claro que no—farfulló Ouiji levemente ruborizado. Luego, recuperó su usual compostura y objetó—: ¡Pero eso pasó hace más de tres semanas! ¡Estás exagerando!

— ¡No exagero! —Le gritó la joven eufórica muy a la defensiva—. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero… ¡Y qué! Eso no quiere decir que no me siga sintiendo así—Vegeta seguía en desacuerdo con ella, pero no la interrumpió—. Quiero que… comencemos poco a poco, llevar las cosas con calma.

— ¡Es absurdo! —bramó.

—Tómalo o déjalo—atajó la ojiazul dando por hecho un ultimátum.

Vegeta se removió furioso y retrocedió. Después de unos segundos, exhaló ostensiblemente a causa de la consternación.

—Mujer tramposa.

Bulma ni se inmutó ante la frialdad de él. Ella siguió esperando su respuesta, impaciente.

—Dilo ahora, Vegeta, porque yo ya me quiero ir a dormir.

El rostro de Vegeta adquirió un extraño tono granate. Bulma hizo un gran esfuerzo por no reír y siguió manteniendo firmemente su seria expresión.

—Está bien—dijo al fin—. Será como tú digas. Aceptaré tus estúpidas condiciones, pero ni creas que…

—Y dentro de mis estúpidas condiciones entra que yo decido cuando y donde nos besaremos y… haremos el amor. Y eso será hasta cuando ya no esté molesta contigo. Buenas noches, _novio_.

Y, sin decir nada más, se fue derechita a su habitación con una enorme y radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

— ¡Se me hace tarde! —gritó la ojiazul yendo de un lado a otro en busca de su bolso.

— ¿No vas a desayunar? —le preguntó Vegeta algo mareado por las constantes idas y venidas de la chica.

Bulma no le respondió, se metió a su mini laboratorio para buscar su overol y su bolso. Vegeta siguió desayunando su cereal con leche mientras veía las noticias mañaneras en la televisión. Se escuchaban ruidos metálicos en la otra habitación que no lo dejaron oír lo que anunciaba el meteorólogo sobre una supuesta ventisca en los próximos días. El alboroto se extinguió cuando Bulma salió del laboratorio aparentemente lista para irse al servicio.

—Vegeta, necesito otra cadena para mi dije. ¿Hay alguna joyería que me puedas recomendar? —preguntó la muchacha que parecía apresurada—. No sé, tal vez una que esté muy cerca de aquí. No quiero perderme.

—Tráemela—Bulma lo miró sin comprender—. Volveré a reunirme con Flappe en un restaurant-bar. Cerca de ahí hay una joyería.

— ¡Genial! Iré por el collar—corrió en dirección al laboratorio como una bala. Después de unos segundos regresó al comedor con un cofre de terciopelo en la mano y se la entregó a Ouiji—. Está dentro de esta cajita. Me tengo que ir.

Vegeta se esperó otra forma de despedida que no fuera una lacónica agitación de manos, luego recordó lo de la noche anterior y se rebulló más en la silla con gesto malhumorado.

—No estarás molesta conmigo por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Depende de cómo te comportes en los próximos días—respondió Bulma guiñándole un ojo, y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Como lo había planteado Vegeta, llegó demasiado temprano al restaurant-bar. Con el tiempo a su favor, aprovechó para visitar la joyería que estaba al otro lado de la calle. Las puertas de cristal se deslizaron en cuanto pisó una alfombra que se hallaba frente a la entrada. Había poca gente en el lugar, la mayoría empleados. A leguas se veía que la joyería era una de las mejores del país por su extravagante y fino diseño. Un hombre obseso, longevo, vestido de un traje negro le dio la bienvenida.

—Muy buenos días, bienvenido. Dígame, ¿qué se le ofrece, joven Ouiji?

Vegeta se sorprendió que ese hombre supiera su identidad, para después restándole importancia. Leyó el gafete que colgaba en la parte superior del saco del dependiente y leyó: _"Gregor, gerente"_. Sin más preámbulos, Vegeta sacó el cofre de terciopelo del bolsillo de su pantalón para extraer la gargantilla, seguidamente pasó a dársela a Gregor para que la examinara.

—Necesito un collar para este dije. Uno que sea resistente para la piedra—el gerente tomó la joya entre sus dedos con delicadeza—. Es para una chica.

Gregor levantó la piedra a la altura de sus ojos y comenzó a inspeccionarla a contraluz.

—Por favor, acompáñeme—le dijo mientras lo conducía hacia unas vitrinas—. Aquí hay muchos modelos con la característica que usted pide. ¿Cuál le gusta?

Y él como iba a saberlo, no tenía ni idea de cuál le podría encantar a Bulma. Su madre era la experta no él. No era como la primera vez que le fue a comprar ese regalo a su novia ya que la persona que lo atendió fue una chica y ella se ofreció a recomendarle cual sería el collar perfecto para un regalo de cumpleaños. Mientras tanto, el dependiente se fue a limpiar la piedra, dejando a Vegeta decidirse entre muchos modelos. Finalmente, cuando llegó Gregor, Vegeta ya había escogido uno.

—Quiero éste.

Gregor se inclinó en la repisa, buscando el collar que el muchacho señalaba.

—Que loable elección, joven Ouiji—se permitió felicitarlo. Después tomó unas llaves que estaban sobre el mostrador, usó una para abrir la vitrina y sacó el collar que había elegido Vegeta. Volvió a asegurar el aparador y, posteriormente, con una maestría introdujo el dije en el collar—. Si gusta tomarlo y revisarlo.

Vegeta asió la joya, se veía muy bien y combinaba perfectamente con el zafiro. Cuando estaba a punto de devolverla, vio algo que le llamó la atención. Había una pequeña frase detrás de la gema, tuvo que acercársela para leer lo que se hallaba escrito ahí…

Los ojos se le saltaron de las orbitas y se puso morado.

—Yo no le pedí que escribiera esto—dijo Vegeta luego de un rato; su expresión era recelosa.

—Por supuesto que no, joven Ouiji—sonrió Gregor como si el comentario de Vegeta fuera un buen chiste—. Esa inscripción ya estaba tallada en la piedra.

A Ouiji la sangre se le subió al rostro. Respiró profundamente varias veces antes de preguntar:

— ¿Qué? ¿Está usted seguro?

—No tengo por qué mentirle—aclaró Gregor nervioso, desvaneciéndole la sonrisa ante la mirada desconcertada de Vegeta—. Pero si usted lo desea, puedo borrarla…

— ¡No! —un fuerte impulso interno lo incitó a gritar esa palabra con tanta convicción que lo sorprendió—. Así… así que se quede.

—Sí sabe usted lo que significa, ¿verdad? —preguntó Gregor receloso mientras recibía la joya para guardarla en otro cofre.

—Mi pago será a crédito—dijo Vegeta terminantemente, ignorando la interrogante de Gregor.

—En seguida, joven Ouiji.

" _Esto es obra de mi madre"_.

* * *

Después de su exhaustiva junta con el Dr. Flappe, Vegeta regresó a la empresa para seguir con sus pendientes laborales. Cuando llegó la hora de ir a comer, dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo, salió de su oficina y bajó a los laboratorios. Ya en su destino, puso su clave en el panel de acceso para adentrarse al sector; aún le parecía tonto que su mujer siguiera trabajando en secreto. Las puertas se abrieron y ahí estaba ella, muy concentrada en la máquina del tiempo. Se permitió sonreír mientras sacaba el cofre de terciopelo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¡Vegeta! —exclamó Bulma sorprendida, girándose por completo y alejándose de la máquina para correr en dirección a la puerta para encontrarse con su chico.

— ¿Cómo vas? —preguntó el muchacho con sumo interés e intriga, mirando de lejos la máquina del tiempo.

Bulma frunció el ceño para luego cruzar los brazos mientras seguía la misma línea visual de Ouiji.

—Bien—respondió la ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros.

Vegeta no necesitó mirarla para saber descifrar la palabra "Bien" que había sido expresado en un tono sutilmente exasperante.

—No pretendas mentirme.

Bulma regresó su completa atención a él.

— ¡No lo hago! —gritó indignada. Su semblante todavía denotaba enojo e irritación, pero sus ojos transmitían cansancio y angustia que no pasó de desapercibido para el joven de cabellera flameada—. Es solo que…

— ¿Qué te apetece comer? —la interrumpió Vegeta evitando explicaciones innecesarias. Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, no estaba de buenas para escuchar noticias desagradables; así que decidió cambiar de tema.

Bulma le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de responderle:

—Lo que tú quieras.

Vegeta se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, luego asintió dando una seca cabezada dando hincapié a su conformidad.

—Vamos entonces.

— ¿Regresaremos? —preguntó la ojiazul a la vez que tomaba su celular y su tarjeta de acceso del escritorio.

—No.

—Bien—la chica se encaminó a encapsular la máquina. Con el objeto minimizado dentro de su almacenamiento, se giró en donde Vegeta la estaba esperando y caminó hacia él—. Seguiré con la reparación de la máquina en el departamento.

Antes de salir, Vegeta le entregó el cofre de terciopelo para que viera el collar y decirle que si no le gustaba, siempre y sí se la podían cambiar. Bulma le dijo que se callara, la cadena era mucho más hermosa que la anterior; sus ojos brillaban producto de la felicidad. Sin más preámbulos, incitó a Vegeta a que le ayudara a ponerse el collar. Él aceptó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

* * *

— ¿No nos iremos en auto? —preguntó Bulma al darse cuenta que no se dirigían al estacionamiento.

—El restaurante está aquí a la vuelta.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la empresa muy bien abrigados y con los intestinos exigiendo comida. Era extraño que en algunas banquetas hubiera tantas personas con cámaras fotográficas en las manos, la mayoría pasaban de desapercibidas y otras como que se ocultaban detrás de los autos.

— ¿Esos son… _paparazzis_? —preguntó la ojiazul al ver que un camarógrafo la apuntaba con la lente de su cámara.

—Sí. Desde que regresé aquí me habían seguido con discreción. Y ahora contigo a mi lado han sobrepasado los límites de mi vida privada. Antes mantenían una larga distancia, eso explica porque no los habías visto hasta ahora.

Bulma puso mala cara.

—Pero, ¿por qué yo?

—Tú también eres famosa—respondió Vegeta encogiéndose de hombros—. Creí que leías esas estúpidas revistas de espectáculos.

Bulma se sonrojó un poco.

—Te confieso que antes las leía. Después dejé de hacerlo cuando publicaron los "verdaderos" acontecimientos de la muerte de mi padre—espetó ella algo molesta—. Pensé que solo era popular en la capital del oeste.

—Es aquí.

Llegaron a un pequeño local que se localizaba entre una pastelería y una juguetería. Al juzgar por las apariencias ese no era el típico lugar donde Vegeta acudía con tanta frecuencia ya que era demasiado… llamativo.

— ¿Comida rápida?

Vegeta compuso una sonrisa engreída.

—Lo que yo quisiera, ¿recuerdas?

El restaurant no estaba tan concurrido como Bulma pensaba, sin embargo el reducido espacio hacía ver que todo estuviera apretado y amontonado. Ella decidió formarse en la caja para pedir las ordenes y Vegeta se encargó de buscar una mesa vacía.

—Tu pizza ranchera con orilla de queso y salsa extra picante. Para beber te traje un jugo de uva—anunció la chica luego de quince minutos, poniendo las bebidas y los platos sobre la mesa.

— ¿Es una broma? —expresó el muchacho irritado, tomando la botella que era para él.

—El refresco contiene muchas calorías. Así que te bebes este jugo—le indicó la ojiazul a la vez que se sentaba en la silla de enfrente.

—El jugo de uva era mi favorito cuando era niño, no me resistía a este sabor—expresó Ouiji en un dejo de nostalgia en la voz. Dejó la botella a un lado y acercó su plato para empezar a comer. Curiosamente, clavó sus ojos en la charola de la muchacha y preguntó—: ¿Qué es eso?

—Una pizza vegetariana—respondió ella al darle una mordida. Le había encantado, estaba deliciosa.

—Nada mal, no contiene piña.

— ¡Por supuesto qué no! ¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido esa atrocidad de ponerle piña a la pizza?

—A los alemanes.

Ambos parecían disfrutar de la pizza, de la compañía, del momento.

— ¿Ya habías venido a comer aquí? —interpeló la joven mientras abría su botella de agua.

Vegeta tuvo que tragar rápido para responderle.

—Sí. Hace años solía comer junto con Tarble y Kakaroto mientras esperábamos a nuestros padres de que salieran del trabajo.

Bulma se sorprendió ante esa revelación.

—Eso fue… Ya pasó demasiado tiempo. ¿Por qué regresar ahora?

Ouiji enarcó las cejas como si no hubiera comprendido del todo la pregunta de la ojiazul. Tomó aire y lo expulsó ruidosamente.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? Tuve antojo de una pizza y este es el restaurante de comida rápida más cercano a la empresa.

Bulma se ruborizó ligeramente. Nadie habló hasta que ella se terminó su pizza. No sabía si ese era el lugar adecuado para decir lo que pensaba, pero tenía que hacerlo

—Vegeta—el aludido levantó la vista para mirarla—. Creo que nunca te he agradecido el apoyo que me ofreciste cuando yo estaba pasando por un mal momento.

Bulma esperó nerviosa por la reacción de Ouiji, pero él seguía inmutable, estoico, masticando su última rebanada de pizza. Supuso entonces que se había tardado en agradecerle, su respiración se iba sosegando a cada lapso silencioso.

—Lo hice porque quise—dijo Vegeta mostrando una sutil sonrisa de suficiencia.

La ojiazul logró controlarse y poco a poco recuperaba el ritmo normal de su respiración.

—Gracias a ti logré superar la muerte de mi papá. Ya no pienso en ello… obvio que lo extraño, pero ya no me duele su ausencia.

—Me alegro escuchar eso—dijo Vegeta con la sinceridad plasmada en su voz.

—Yo te lo agradezco tanto. Fuiste un gran apoyo indispensable para mí.

— ¿Lo fui? —preguntó él arqueando una ceja.

Bulma sonrió.

—Está bien: todavía lo eres—añadió en tono ligero—. ¿Quién lo diría? Cuando te conocí nunca pensé que terminaría siendo tu hermosa e inteligente novia. Aunque, era raro creer eso ya que comenzamos siendo amigos…

La voz de Bulma se escuchaba distante y le pareció que resonaba como si se estuvieran comunicando dentro de una cueva. La viva percepción de uno de sus más insólitos recuerdos le surgió de una forma inesperada…

…

—… _¡Qué estupideces dices, Kakaroto! —bufó Vegeta ante la cursilería del joven Son—. Por cierto, ese tipo está en la capital del oeste._

 _El rostro de Gokú se mostró sorprendido y, mientras comprendía las últimas palabras de su mejor amigo, su semblante comenzó a tonarse triste y molesto._

— _¡Qué! ¿Te vas a ir? Pero…_

— _Tranquilo—lo interrumpió Ouiji en tono sereno—, vendré a visitarlos, o al revés. Tú y los demás podrán visitarme cuando quieran—Gokú ensanchó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Mi madre quiere que siga estudiando, obviamente yo igual, así que me sacó una ficha en un colegio de allá. No conozco la preparatoria, pero ella dice que es una de las mejores que hay en el país—terminó diciendo sin dejar de ver el caminito de piedras y baches._

— _Harás nuevos amigos—dijo Gokú con su usual y tan característica inocencia._

 _Vegeta paró en seco su andar, miró al joven Son como si éste se hubiera vuelto complemente loco. Gokú igual le devolvió la mirada que cambió de un momento a otro en confusión. Vegeta, enfurecido, fue el primero en romper el vinculo visual._

— _Hacer amigos no está en mis planes, Kakaroto—espetó Ouiji siguiendo su camino…_

…

El recuerdo de ese momento llegó como un vago fantasma que golpeó duro y directo en su más profunda inconsciencia. La culpa arremetía cual tifón en todo su recóndito ser. No se detenía. Notaba como la sensación, que consideraba la más aberrante de todas, se multiplicaba diligentemente. Su sentir lo comparó como si la culpa fueran los gusanos que se esparcían en un cuerpo en descomposición, desapareciendo toda esencia y entidad. Sonrió con ironía. Consideró que la pizza fue la culpable ante su reciente, corta y raquítica locura. Otra vez padecía la crisis de los recuerdos depresivos. Meneó la cabeza con disimulo, recuperándose de su trance emocional. Por fortuna, su mujer lo hizo olvidar sus recientes rememorizaciones cuando la escuchó decir:

—Creo que se ganará miles de Zenis por esas fotografías. Ya me puedo imaginar la noticia—Vegeta, sin comprender a qué venía ese comentario, se limitó solo a asentir—. ¡Ay, no! Saldré usando el overol, pero bueno—Bulma se bebió las últimas gotas de agua que quedaban de la botella, se limpió la comisura de la boca con una servilleta y agregó—: La que es linda, es linda; y sé que saldré hermosa en esas fotos.

— ¿Ya terminaste?—le preguntó Vegeta con voz patosa.

—Sí—respondió la muchacha satisfecha y de buen humor.

—Vamos a casa.

* * *

—Necesito hacerte una pregunta. Y, por favor, te pido que me la respondas con sinceridad—dijo Bulma después de un rato. Estiró el cuello y miró a su alrededor hasta localizar a Vegeta que se hallaba del otro lado de la máquina del tiempo.

Ambos se encontraban ya en el departamento, específicamente dentro de una de las habitaciones que la ojiazul había predispuesto como una especie de mini laboratorio. Al llegar en casa, Bulma prefirió en continuar con la reparación de la máquina del tiempo, se sentía inspirada y con ánimos de desear terminarla cuanto antes. Entre tanto, Vegeta, pues él solo quiso ser espectador en la construcción de esa esperanzadora máquina.

—Lo intentaré—replicó Ouiji encogiéndose de hombros luego de pensar, por unos breves lapsos, en la proposición de la joven—. Pregunta.

Bulma conectó un par de cables en la base superior de la máquina mientras preguntaba:

— ¿Por qué no te despediste de mí antes de volver a esta capital?

El furor relució metálico en los ojos negros del muchacho. Bajó su guardia, esquivando la mirada en donde, con su puño y letra, había escrito esa frase que simbolizaba la predilección entre los dos. Recobró la compostura, mostrándose seguro y, por supuesto, más cáustico.

—Tal vez para ahorrarte el sufrimiento de una lacerante despedida—dijo él a modo de burla.

Bulma apretó con fuerza el polímetro que estaba usando para medir las magnitudes eléctricas activas de la máquina. Miró al muchacho con cara de pocos amigos.

—Hablo en serio, Vegeta. ¿De verdad estabas dispuesto a no volver a verme nunca más?

Vegeta se mostró serio ante la suposición de su mujer.

—Por supuesto que no, eso es ridículo. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, quería darte tiempo para hablar contigo ya que sabía que aún seguirías enojada y dolida conmigo.

La chica parecía concretada, como si analizara con detenimiento la explicación de Ouiji. Posteriormente consideró que la respuesta de él era muy lógica.

—Eso es muy cierto. Entonces, ¿planeabas regresar a la capital del oeste para volver a verme?

—Sí. Aunque habría tardado en ir allá ya que en aquellas fechas tenía algunos asuntos pendientes que resolver respecto a la empresa. Bueno, todavía los tengo.

Bulma manifestó su predilección en el momento que le preguntó:

— ¿Estará pronto solucionado?

Vegeta soltó un profundo suspiro de frustración.

—No es tan sencillo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? Yo puedo ayudarte—dijo la ojiazul con voz firme, y le guiñó el ojo con complicidad. Se enderezó del banquito para demostrar que estaba dispuesta a trabajar en relación a la empresa de inmediato.

—Lo estás haciendo—afirmó el muchacho mientras que, inconscientemente, tocaba uno de los cohetes de la máquina del tiempo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó la muchacha frunciendo la frente.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas—espetó él.

Bulma rodó los ojos, suspiró, sumamente cansada. Decidió otorgarse un descanso de unos 15 minutos. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el reverso de su manga mientras se bajaba del banquito. Al no tener un trapo a su alcance, se frotó sus manos (llenas de grasa) en su overol. Bulma giró sobre sus talones y se acercó rápidamente a Vegeta a quien abrazó por atrás tomándolo completamente desprevenido.

—Vegeta, tengo una propuesta que hacerte—dijo ella deshaciendo el gesto y posicionándose frente a él, pero sin soltarlo del todo—. Ya que dejaste la escuela y, así, a la capital del oeste para resolver tus asuntos empresariales, pues… yo creo que lo mejor para ti es que dejes de trabajar y regreses al estudio—los párpados de Vegeta revolotearon y se abrieron exageradamente producto de la impresión. Por consiguiente, los músculos de su rostro parecían endurecerse, exhibiendo un gesto demasiado engorroso—. Sé que no te gusta la idea, pero es que el trabajo te está agobiando. Habla con Bardock y dile que te quite ese estúpido castigo.

— ¿Me estás proponiendo que deje de trabajar para regresar al colegio? —interpeló el muchacho perturbado. Quería cerciorarse si había escuchado bien a su mujer.

—Así es—dijo ella con absoluta e irrevocable dureza.

—Y, ¿tú seguirás en la empresa haciendo tu servicio?

Bulma titubeó por unos instantes.

—Pues sí.

—No me gusta—dijo Vegeta como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Pero…

—Regresemos al colegio, juntos.

—Es que…

— ¿Qué? —la apremió él.

Bulma se le quedó mirando fijamente, no encontrando otra salida; debía decirle lo que no le mencionó cuando metió su servicio en la empresa.

—Desde que mandé mi solicitud en intercambios, decidí que, una vez que terminara mi servicio, no regresaría al colegio.

Esperó la reacción de Ouiji, pero ésta no llegó. Seguía serio y la línea de su mandíbula duramente tensada. Iba a decirle algo, pero él se le adelantó.

—Ya veo.

—Entonces… —continuó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior—, ¿aceptas mi propuesta?

—Regresa al colegio conmigo—musitó en tono retador. Recalcó esa sentencia como una única condición a la propuesta de ella.

Bulma rodó los ojos, desesperada.

—Aunque aceptara, no puedo ingresar como una estudiante a tu colegio de millonarios.

—Hay una forma. Podrías tomar un curso de ingeniería.

— ¿De verdad?—exclamó la chica radiante de alegría. Luego, su sonrisa se desvaneció en un santiamén—. Pero, ¿qué pasará con el servicio?

—En la mañana tomarías los cursos y en las tardes el servicio.

A Bulma le pareció percibir que él ya tenía la solución pensada antes de hacerle saber su propuesta.

—Tendré que hablar con el profesor para que me cambie el horario—dijo Bulma como para sí.

Vegeta sonrió de lado, mostrando la sonrisa más arrogante que tenía.

—Eso déjamelo a mí.

—Se terminó el descanso. Continuaré con la reparación de la máquina del tiempo—dijo ella en desgana, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del chico—. Me está costando algo de trabajo, pero…

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?—la interrumpió Vegeta, que parecía disimuladamente ansioso—. Puedo mandar a llamar a dos o tres mecánicos de la empresa para que puedan venir a ayudarte mañana.

Bulma se alejó de él como si quemara.

— ¡No!—rugió la chica furiosa, echaba chispas por los ojos—. Te pedí que esto lo mantuviéramos en secreto. Además, no necesito ayuda—aseveró—. Yo sola puedo. Sé que puedo. Tú también lo crees, ¿verdad?

—Como te lo dije anteriormente, confío en ti—se apresuró a decir Vegeta, todavía impactado por la reacción de la ojiazul.

Ella apaciguó su semblante, sintiéndose mucho más tranquila, contó mentalmente hasta diez mientras regresaba a la reparación de la máquina del tiempo.

—Pronto viajaremos al pasado—anunció la chica feliz, a la vez que tomaba un destornillador de punta desde la mesa.

—Bulma, yo no creo necesario que vayamos al pasado.

El comentario de Vegeta lo sintió como si fuera un balde de agua fría que la mojaba de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué demonios acababa de escuchar?

— ¿Qué dices? Pero creí que… necesito evitar la muerte de mi padre, y también la de Tarble. En eso habíamos quedado—siseó Bulma señalando a Vegeta con el destornillador.

—No quedamos en eso. Al menos yo no—aclaró Ouiji con suma tranquilidad.

—Entonces… ¿para qué quieres una máquina del tiempo si no es para cambiar nuestro pasado?

Vegeta caminó hacia Bulma y la incitó a que se sentara en el banquito. Él se arrodilló frente a ella, tomándola de las muñecas en un ademán confortador.

—Date cuenta que si evitamos ambas muertes en el pasado, la probabilidad de este presente es que no nos conozcamos.

Bulma lo miró primero con incredulidad y, después, con cierto aire acusador.

— ¿Has estado leyendo mis revistas de "muy ingenioso"?

Vegeta no respondió a esa absurda pregunta.

—Si cambiamos el pasado, nuestro presente será muy distinto al que conocemos.

—Estamos destinados—dijo Bulma muy segura de sus palabras.

— ¿Esa es tu respuesta científica? —cuestionó Ouiji arqueando la ceja. Bulma le sacó la lengua como una niña berrinchuda.

—Entonces, sino pensabas viajar al pasado… A donde sí, ¿eh?—insistió ella pegando su frente con la de él—. No creo que al futuro porque es completamente absurdo.

—Tal vez sea absurdo para ti, pero no para mí.

Le tomó solo un mísero minuto para comprender el comentario inmutable de Vegeta.

— ¡Espera!—exclamó la chica separándose de él y mirándolo con un deje de perplejidad—. ¿En serio planeas viajar al futuro? No entiendo, ¿qué harías allá?

Vegeta le dedicó una sonrisa ladina antes de decirle:

—Es una sorpresa.

A Bulma le picó la hebra de la curiosidad. Llevó sus delgados brazos (cada uno) a los costados del cuello de Ouiji y los entrelazó ahí, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

— ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para quién?—ronroneó Bulma, deslizando su nariz con la de él.

—Para ti—dijo él sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Para mí?—profirió Bulma entre risas, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios a Vegeta—. Estoy emocionada, pero ¿esa sorpresa no existe en el presente?

—No, solo en el futuro—susurró el muchacho enardecido, tomando a la chica posesivamente por la cintura.

Bulma se dejó arrastrar por él, ya podía sentir el exorbitante calor debajo de su zona más íntima que la inundaba cuando anhelaba hacer el amor.

—No puedo con esta curiosidad, así que terminaré la máquina cuanto antes.

—Sé que lo harás—afirmó Vegeta con voz ronca.

—Por cierto, ¿me gustará la sorpresa?

Vegeta sonrió de lado, en sus ojos se podía distinguir el furor que lo aprisionaba en esos momentos.

— ¿Gustar? Creo que la amarás.

Luego, se inclinó para besar a su mujer, pero ella logró esquivarlo con maestría.

Bulma se levantó del banquito con aire de suficiencia, le guiñó el ojo a Vegeta y salió dando brinquitos del laboratorio; dejando al chico desconcertado, molesto y con una palpitante y molesta erección en la entrepierna.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Bulma le había llamado a Gokú para que fueran juntos al centro comercial a buscar un regalo de cumpleaños para Vegeta que se celebraba en el próximo mes. A pesar de que todavía faltaban algunas semanas para noviembre, la muchacha quería aprovechar ese día que tenía libre. Por suerte, las clases se suspendieron en la escuela de Gokú, y éste no tuvo ningún inconveniente en querer acompañar a su mejor amiga.

Vegeta se quedaría en el departamento durante toda la mañana a terminar un informe de suma eficacia, para que en la tarde lo reexaminara con Bardock en las oficinas. Estaba al tanto que su novia y su mejor amigo irían al centro comercial, no sabía cuál era el principal motivo que los llevó a esos dos a irse juntos, Bulma no le había querido decir, sin embargo no le tomó tanta importancia. Al parecer, agradecía que fuera Gokú, y no él, quien tendría que lidiar con la ojiazul en el asunto de las molestas compras.

El sonido del timbre hizo que se desatendiera de su informe, ya presentía quien era la persona que estaba tocando. Dejó su laptop sobre el sillón y se encaminó hacia la entrada, abriendo de mala gana la puerta de un jalón.

— ¡Hola, Vegeta!—saludó un sonriente Gokú, entrando sin esperar una invitación y cerrando la puerta con familiaridad—. ¿Dónde está Bulma?

Ambos muchachos se contemplaron con evidente amabilidad y sin rencores, dando por hecho que el incidente con Maron había quedado enterrado en el pasado.

—No tarda en arreglarse—respondió Vegeta secamente mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

— ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Gokú confundido.

—Tengo sed.

Gokú enarcó una ceja, pero ya no dijo nada más. Estando solo, se permitió recorrer y echarle un pequeño vistazo a la otra habitación, ya que él sabía que Bulma y Vegeta dormían juntos en la otra. Así que caminó a pasos sigilosos hacia la puerta que estaba entreabierta y que conducía a la habitación desocupada. Curiosamente, escuchó ruidos extraños en el interior. Se asomó entre la abertura, visualizando una enorme y peculiar máquina en forma de huevo, con colores llamativos y claros. Gokú abrió un poco más la puerta, mirando embelesado el gran invento que estaba frente a sus ojos. De pronto, al fondo de la habitación, volvió a escuchar ese ruido parecido al de unos cachivaches: Bulma Brief parecía guardar un cofre en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

— ¡Vaya, Bulma! ¿Qué es eso? —exclamó Gokú, entrando por completo a la habitación.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó la chica un poco desorientada. Entonces, abrió los ojos como platos, tomó todas las herramientas que pudo encontrar a su alcance y las lanzó en dirección a Gokú—. ¡Lárgate! ¡Vete! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

Gokú no esperó que se lo dijeran otra vez. Salió corriendo muy asustado de la habitación con el corazón casi saliéndole del pecho; como al bisabuelo de Broly cuando se encontró con el bebé diablito en el "bosque montañoso". Se topó con Vegeta en la sala, al parecer él había visto todo.

—Pero ¿por qué se puso así? —le preguntó Gokú aún con la respiración agitada.

—Eres un idiota. Descubriste su invento.

Los dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada elocuente.

—Así que eso… ¿eso es la máquina del tiempo?—farfulló Gokú impresionado y sin ocultar su desmesurada emoción.

Vegeta estaba leyendo las expresiones de su mejor amigo, acertando con sus significados.

— ¿Tardarán mucho?—espetó Ouiji queriendo cambiar de tema.

— ¿Me dejarán viajar con ustedes? —le preguntó Gokú haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota—dijo Vegeta en un tono severo.

Gokú se desilusionó un poco. Luego, recobró la sonrisa para decir:

—Sería el momento perfecto para disculparme con ella, ¿no lo crees? Ambos.

Vegeta estaba a punto de responderle y, ¿por qué no también?, estrellarle el vaso en la cabezota, pero en ese momento Bulma salió de su mini laboratorio a pasos apresurados. Estaba muy hermosa, llevaba puesto un suéter blanco de cuello largo, pantalón negro y botas que combinaban perfectamente con su atuendo. Su bolso lo llevaba colgando del brazo, y su chamarra en la otra. Gokú, automáticamente, se acercó a Vegeta como buscando protección.

—Ya estoy lista. No hablaremos sobre lo que viste allí, ¿está claro? —advirtió la chica mirando a su amigo con fuego en los ojos.

—De acuerdo—farfulló Gokú.

—Nos vemos en la tarde—se despidió Bulma de Vegeta con un sensual guiño—. Vámonos, Gokú.

Bulma cruzó la sala a grandes zancadas, asió la puerta dejándola abierta y salió al pasillo donde llamó al ascensor.

—Kakaroto—lo llamó Vegeta antes de que saliera del departamento. Gokú se volteó para mirarlo, poniéndole mucha atención en lo que él quería decirle—. Cuídala mucho.

Gokú sonrió y levantó su pulgar en señal de juramento.

—Cuenta con ello.

—Es en serio, Insecto. Cuídala mucho.

— ¡Vegeta! Sí que demuestras mucha preocupación por Bulma—profirió Gokú con una nota de alegría en la voz.

Ouiji se encogió de hombros y luego dijo con orgullo:

—Pues sí. Es mi novia después de todo.

* * *

Los dos amigos llegaron al lugar presentido. Fue difícil hallar donde estacionar el coche. Cuando Gokú ya estaba por considerar encapsular el auto, al último momento encontró un buen lugar donde estacionarlo. Ambos bajaron del coche muy bien abrigados. La nieve caía carente de ventisca, sin embargo eso no impedía que la baja temperatura les congelara sus felices rostros. Ya estando cerca de una de las entradas del centro comercial, Bulma recordó que había olvidado su cartera a un lado de la puerta del copiloto. Gokú le dio las llaves del auto y le dijo a la muchacha que la esperaría ahí mismo, cerca de las puertas cristalizadas y corredizas del establecimiento. Vio a su amiga alejarse, no quería perderla de vista; en esos instantes estaba reflexionando en sí debió de haberla acompañado. No obstante, cambió de opinión en cuanto escuchó una voz desagradablemente conocida para él.

—Kakaroto.

El cuerpo de Gokú se tensó en cuanto esa voz dijo su nombre. Le estaba dando la espalda a esa persona que le había pasado por alto muchos hechos malísimos, crueles… monstruosos. A pesar de eso, aún lo consideraba un amigo que merecía una doceava oportunidad. Gokú seguía manteniendo una fe ciega en las personas; en todas. Un solo individuo podría haber hecho cosas crueles en el pasado, pero conforme pasara los años, existía la esperanza de ver un gran cambio en la vida de ese ser. Un cambio positivo. ¿Quién era Gokú para no creer que las personas podían cambiar para bien? No le importaba cuantos días, semanas, meses, años pasasen para ver una diminuta transformación en la forma de ser de, no en una, sino en todas las personas que él conocía. No había excepciones. Todos merecían las oportunidades que fuesen necesarias. Eso era lo que pensaba el buen joven Son.

Gokú habría olvidado por completo esa voz, con un aparente tono conciliador, de no ser por el carraspeo que escuchó a sus espaldas. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, relajó su postura y se dio media vuelta para encararlo.

—Turles—saludó Gokú. Su voz sonó calmada y amable, pero eso solo fue pura apariencia.

Los dos muchachos se miraron a los ojos por un mísero minuto. A pesar del frío, la atmosfera del enfrentamiento de miradas se presentía muy sofocante y áspera. Gokú comprendió su posición, su amiga no tardaría en llegar y lo que menos quería era que Turles la viera como un objetivo carnal. Con una seca cabezada, se despidió de Turles. Éste ensanchó más su sonrisa cuando vio la espalda de Gokú que, a pasos agigantados, se alejaba de él.

—Como siempre evitándome cuando estamos los dos solos, ¿verdad, Kakaroto?—comentó Turles alegre, viendo en cómo su amigo detenía sus pasos y lo volvía a encarar—. ¿Qué? ¿La conciencia no te deja permanecer pocos minutos delante de mí?

Un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el clima le recorrió la espalda a Gokú. No había entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo Turles. No obstante, un fuerte presentimiento lo abrumó bajando su posición defensiva. Era algo inexplicable, pero sentía miedo, mucho terror.

—No sé de qué estás hablando—logró decir Gokú al fin.

Turles lo analizaba intensivamente con la mirada. Supo entonces que Gokú no le había mentido en sus dichas, últimas palabras; sin embargo pudo percibir miedo en las facciones del joven Son.

— ¿A no? Ginyu me lo dijo todo—continuó Turles, impertérrito, sin mover apenas los labios. Gokú puso los ojos en blanco, tenía una leve sospecha de adonde quería llegar Turles con esa extraña charla—. ¡Exacto! Me sorprende que no le hayas contado la verdad a tu mejor amigo después de… ¿qué? ¿7 u 8 años?

Gokú apretó fuertemente sus puños, haciendo crujir los nudillos en señal de amenaza.

—Cállate—espetó el joven Son a la vez que entrecerraba sus ojos negros llameantes de pura furia.

Turles compuso una mueca comprensiva, camuflajeando con ella la euforia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

—No quiero pasar esta oportunidad para agradecértelo, Kakaroto—dijo Turles con maldad, y caminó unos cuantos pasos acortando la poca distancia que lo separaba de Gokú—. No decirle a Vegeta que fui yo quien convenció a Tarble de entrar a esa fábrica—las sospechas de Gokú resultaron ser ciertas, cambió su postura de forma casi inadvertida, estaba listo para pelear—. De verdad, te lo agradezco—siguió diciendo Turles con altivez, ignorando la pose ofensiva de su amigo. Gokú ya no quería seguir escuchando más, necesitaba irse de ahí cuanto antes—. No te vayas. Tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste? ¿Hasta cuándo planeabas ocultárselo? ¿Cuándo los dos fueran adultos, unos ancianos tal vez, o hasta que ambos estuvieran en su lecho de muerte? ¿En serio tenías planeado no decírselo nunca? ¡Qué gran amigo eres, Kakaroto! Nunca pensé que me estimabas tanto.

La dosis perfecta de un sincero agradecimiento, una evidente amenaza y un prudente halago; Turles era una persona sumamente habilidosa.

—Eres un…

—Vegeta nunca te perdonará si se lo dices ahora, Kakaroto—aseguró Turles ensanchando más esa irritable y burlesca sonrisa.

— Gokú, ¿de qué está hablando este idiota?

Gokú cerró los ojos derrotado, todo se estaba saliendo de control. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su amiga: Bulma Brief había llegado en el momento exacto en cuanto Turles dijo que Vegeta nunca le perdonaría a Gokú si le dice… algo. Pese a que la muchacha estaba pálida y adormecida por la nieve, todavía era capaz de observar a Turles con aire despectivo, como si él fuera pura escoria.

—No lo sabes, ¡perfecto! ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas tú, Kakaroto?—canturreó Turles eufórico. Gokú ni se movió, la llegada de su amiga lo había puesto nervioso y con la guardia baja—. ¿No? Bien, entonces lo escuchará de mí.

Eso no lo podía permitir.

— ¡No!—gruñó Gokú. Sus facciones ya no eran más de ese joven amable y despistado. Ahora sus ojos eran dos rendijas de un obscuro pozo sin fondo, la fina línea de su mandíbula se endureció sin detenimiento y las aletas de la nariz le temblaban producto de una agitada respiración—. Vámonos, Bulma.

Tomó a la chica del brazo que —a pesar de la furia que él estaba sintiendo, lo hizo con suma delicadeza—, y la instó a caminar en dirección contraria. Buscarían otra puerta por donde pudieran entrar al centro comercial.

—Ella no se quiere ir—aseguró esa voz de la cual Gokú pretendía huir. Ambos amigos se pusieron rígidos y se volvieron para mirar a Turles quien seguía en el mismo lugar, de pie, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y sonriendo con evidente descaro. Entonces Bulma se soltó de Gokú con una fuerte sacudida y caminó en dirección a Turles—. Haces bien, preciosa. Veremos si tú serás capaz de contárselo a Vegeta—Bulma frenó el impulso de golpear a Turles, tenía tanta curiosidad de lo que éste quería decirle en relación a Vegeta y Gokú—. No tengo nada que perder. No le tengo miedo a ese idiota…

…

 _Turles era un niño que siempre se salía con la suya. Tenía que ser así. No se quejaba de casi nada, obtenía todo lo que un niño de 9 años deseaba con tanta alegría: unos padres que le cumplían sus caprichos, juguetes por montones, postres y dulces después de cada comida y, claro está, un grupo de amigos con quienes se divertía durante todo el día. Todo era maravilloso desde esa perspectiva, todo excepto por un pequeño y molesto inconveniente. Turles no era de esos chiquillos que aceptaban extraños dentro de su mundo social. Le irritaba la idea de tener que compartir su espacio, ¡su todo! a una personita que no era de su total agrado. El hermano de Vegeta parecía una lapa molesta cuando Turles y sus amigos estaban haciendo actividades divertidas. Cuando estaba Tarble, siempre arruinaba la diversión de los amigos por un simple lloriqueo o un explosivo berrinche. Eso pudo soportarlo en los últimos años. Turles trataba de hacer que Tarble ya no quisiera juntarse con ellos; ya sea a base de mentiras, de regaños o de golpes. Pero siempre estaba Vegeta para defenderlo, y los demás se ponían por parte de él. En ese aspecto, se encontraba solo. Turles no tenía que ser un adulto para entender que era lo que sentía por el hermano de Vegeta. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con toda su alma y no se detendría hasta hacerle pagar a Tarble por todo lo que éste provocó con sus acusaciones contra él, Turles, en todos esos años. Por culpa de ese chiquillo insoportable, ahora sus amigos no le dirigían la palabra. Turles era un niño vengativo, sus padres lo habían criado para ser un vengador; ellos le habían dicho que la venganza era el único camino para que las cosas pasasen como uno quisiere. Y eso era lo que estaba por hacer._

 _El timbre estaba por sonar para dar finalidad a las clases de ese soleado día. Turles no había entrado en su última clase, en vez de eso decidió buscar a un grupo de bravucones para preguntarles sobre un lugar en particular. No se quejaba al arriesgarse a ello, a pesar de que ahora tenía la quijada amoratada. Como si fuese toda una serpiente sigilosa, Turles se deslizó con envidiable agilidad hacia unos pasillos que conducía al preescolar, evitando que algún prefecto lo viera merodeando por ahí. El enorme colegio contaba con las cinco etapas educacionales obligatorias, cada una tenía su sector localizado en un punto diferente del campus. El preescolar, la primaria y la secundaria se encontraban del lado izquierdo, mientras que el bachillerato y la universidad del lado derecho. Los sectores eran divididos por un largo e inmenso refectorio cuya construcción era de tres pisos donde todos los alumnos podían degustar su comida. Los estudiantes conseguían visitar o andar por los otros sectores solo en la hora del recreo o en la hora de la salida, y no entre clases. La entrada a ellos era permitida con una credencial en donde se debía mostrar ser un miembro de esa institución, con ella se podía salir y entrar al colegio pasándola por una máquina de registro en cada sector._

 _Turles tenía su objetivo en la mira. Los alumnos del preescolar ya habían salido de clases. Tarble se encontraba sentado en un taburete, fuera de su salón, esperando pacientemente la aparición de su hermano mayor. Turles sonrió para sus adentros, miró a su alrededor y se percató que no hubiera maestros y prefectos cerca del área. Sacó su credencial escolar y lo pasó por el escáner de la máquina de registro. Empujó el torniquete que le impedía el paso, y se adentró al sector preescolar. Por suerte suya, el timbre ya había sonado, así que no levantaría sospecha en que un profesor o prefecto lo viera por ahí. Se puso la capucha de su sudadera, cubriendo así la mitad de su rostro. Debía darse prisa, Vegeta era algo puntual en cuanto ir a recoger a Tarble. Turles corrió en dirección al salón del más pequeño de los Ouiji. Intentó poner un semblante amigable y alegre en cuanto tuvo al chiquillo en frente._

— _Hola, pequeño Tarble. ¿Esperando al hermano mayor?—saludó Turles con voz monocorde, tratando de parecer sonar amistoso._

 _Tarble dio un respingo en cuanto escuchó esa voz, era la voz de sus más recientes pesadillas. Levantó la cabecita encontrándose con la mirada amigable de Turles. En vez de tranquilizarse con ese gesto amistoso, le había resultado sumamente aterrador. Tarble tembló inconscientemente, abrazó sus piernitas y deseó que Vegeta llegara cuanto antes._

— _Sí—respondió el pequeño, desviando por fin su mirada de esos ojos que lo observaban con profunda avidez._

 _Turles se percató del destello de miedo que mostraba las facciones angelicales del pequeño Tarble. Se sentó a su lado, llevando una mano tranquilizadora en la coronilla del niño, como un gesto protector._

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Es qué acaso me tienes miedo? —preguntó Turles sin comprender, adoptando un aire de ofendido._

— _No—murmuró Tarble sin dirigirle la mirada y jugueteando con sus dedos que los entrelazaba con esmero._

 _Turles sonrió sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza del niño._

— _Pero si soy uno de los mejores amigos de Vegeta. Luego voy a tu casa…_

— _Lo sé—lo interrumpió Tarble encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Turles se contuvo en querer golpear al niño. Nunca le había gustado que alguien lo interrumpiera. Dio un profundo suspiro, tratando de tranquilizarse, y apresurarse también porque tenía poco tiempo. Dejó de tocar a Tarble y se levantó. Compuso un semblante de profundo pesar._

— _Supongo que Vegeta tuvo razón sobre ti—dijo como si no quería ser escuchado por el chiquillo._

 _Tarble frunció el ceño en confusión. También se puso de pie mirando con curiosidad a Turles._

— _¿De qué?_

 _Turles no contestó, se apresuró a caminar hacia la salida sin levantar ninguna sospecha, con la capucha aún cubriendo la mitad de su rostro. El pequeño Tarble, sin darse cuenta, caminaba a su lado hasta llegar al portón._

— _Esta mañana tu hermano le dijo a toda la clase que se avergüenza de ti—Turles lo miró con fijeza mientras, distraídamente, pasaba su credencial en el panel de acceso. Para su suerte, el torniquete era amplio que cupieron los dos perfectamente—. Que eras un cobarde y un llorón—terminó diciendo Turles al ver que Tarble tenía los ojos cristalizados._

— _¿Eso dijo? —preguntó el pequeño de los Ouiji sorbiendo por la nariz. Después, frunció su frente producto de una leve furia que comenzaba sentir en contra de Turles—. No te creo._

 _Turles abrió los ojos como platos. Al parecer Vegeta le había enseñado a Tarble algo de supervivencia básica; cómo lanzar una mirada tan intimidadora y desafiante al enemigo que, ahora, era dedicada a él. Se compuso de la impresión en cuestión de segundos. Siguió con la actuación de ser un niño bueno y arrepentido._

— _Obvio que Kakaroto te defendió, y yo también. Fuimos los únicos que lo hicimos mientras que el resto de la clase estalló a carcajadas._

— _Yo no soy ningún cobarde—aseguró el pequeño Tarble cuyas mejillas estaban adoptando un tono carmesí._

 _Que fácil era engañar a un niñito, Turles lo estaba haciendo muy bien._

— _Eso fue lo que le dije a Vegeta, pero se molestó conmigo—siguió diciendo Turles con su engañoso relato. Estaba imitando perfectamente a Vegeta en el papel de un hermano protector y comprensivo—. Yo puedo enseñarte a ser valiente._

— _¿Cómo? —preguntó Tarble que se veía muy deprimido y dolido._

— _Tendrás que acompañarme._

 _Tarble se dio cuenta que ya estaba afuera de la escuela. Ahora se encontraba a una cuadra lejos del colegio, con Turles a su lado. En ese instante recordó cuando Vegeta le dijo que tenía que dejar de ser un niño llorón y dependiente de él. Ese solo recuerdo ocasionó que creyera 100% en el relato de Turles._

— _¿A dónde? —preguntó el pequeño con sumo interés, pero con una pizca de miedo._

 _Turles ensanchó más su sonrisa._

— _Confía en mí. El lugar está muy cerca de aquí._

— _Pero…_

— _¿No le quieres demostrar a tu hermano lo valiente que puedes llegar a ser?_

 _Tarble no respondió enseguida. Por supuesto que quería demostrar que él también podía ser un niño muy valiente, mucho más que Vegeta, Gokú y los demás. No obstante, sentía mucho miedo en esos momentos, y eso solo dio más pie a que se arriesgara en querer mostrar su valía._

— _Sí—respondió segundos después el pequeño de cuatro años, temblando de pies a cabeza._

— _Entonces vamos—le dijo Turles con apremio. Le tomó la mano, ocultando su repugnancia en hacer esa acción, y lo jaló sin tener el mayor cuidado de lastimarlo._

 _Caminaron sobre la banqueta, todo derecho, sin detenerse para dar un solo respiro. Los veinte minutos que llevaban en la caminata eran suficientes para que el pequeño Tarble ya comenzara a cansarse. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Turles que lo cargara, pero cambió de opinión en cuanto vio una grande y vieja estructura a unos treinta metros de donde estaban. Para llegar a ella debían pasar por un extenso matorral lleno de matas y maleza._

— _¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó el niño con brío. La zona parecía más bien como un enorme patio de juegos donde se podía jugar fútbol._

— _Era una fábrica, ahora está completamente abandonada—respondió Turles impaciente, arrastrando bruscamente a Tarble, adentrándose junto con él en el matorral—. Ven, sígueme._

 _Tarble no le había prestado tanta atención a la fábrica, lo único que él encontraba maravilloso era el increíble parque en donde estaba siendo obligado a caminar. Le tomó un par de minutos en darse cuenta en donde Turles lo quería llevar._

— _Tengo miedo—comenzó a gimotear el niño, tratando de soltarse de su raptor._

 _Ya habían llegado a la fábrica. Como le habían dicho esos bravucones, la estructura parecía estar muy frágil que no tardaría en derrumbarse de un momento a otro. Como lo pensaba, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero había una pequeña abertura donde fácilmente podía entrar el niño._

— _Ya es muy tarde para acobardarse. ¡Vamos, entra! —gritó Turles furioso, mostrando ahora su verdadero yo._

 _El pequeño Tarble comenzó a llorar, tratando de huir de allí. No lograba soltarse del fuerte agarre de Turles quien ahora lo cargaba y lo metía a la fuerza dentro de la fábrica._

— _¡No! —sollozó el pequeño, gritando y pataleando con todas sus fuerzas. Llamando a su hermano con desesperación para que lo salvara._

— _Maldito, enano—escupió Turles frenético, había un destello de maldad en su voz, en su mirada, en sus acciones; en todo su ser—. ¡Entrarás porque yo lo digo!_

— _¡No, por favor! ¡Suéltame!—Los gritos de amargura de Tarble taladraban los oídos de Turles, quien ya comenzaba a impacientarse por la terquedad del niño—. ¡Vegeta, hermano! ¡Vegeta!_

— _Esto te pasa por poner a mis amigos en mi contra, maldito enano—espetó Turles con brusquedad. Logró su cometido, por fin había metido al niño dentro de la fábrica. Las tablas que antes formaban parte de la pared de la entrada fueron puestas entre el pequeño agujero de la puerta, permitiendo que Tarble no pudiera salir de allí._

— _¡Vegeta!—siguió llamando a su hermano con desesperación, las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin cesar, manchando con ellas su carita—. ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡Sácame! ¡Hermano!_

— _Estarás ahí adentro hasta que aprendas la lección—dijo Turles esbozando una sonrisa macabra, burlándose de los patéticos e innecesarios gritos del pequeño—. Sigue gritando, nadie te escuchará._

— _¡Eres malo, muy malo! ¡Vegeta lo sabe! ¡Él sabe que eres malo!_

— _¡Cállate!—bramó Turles golpeando con un pie la puerta, haciendo callar a Tarble. Se escuchó un audible chirrido, las paredes se movieron levemente y el trozo de madera se atoró entre la puerta y la columna de la entrada principal—. Eso no es cierto. Inventas cualquier mentira para decírselas a mis amigos provocando que ellos me dejen de hablar por mucho tiempo. ¡Ya me tienes harto!_

— _¡Vegeta!, ¡Vegeta!_

 _Los gritos de ayuda de Tarble ya no le molestaban en lo absoluto. Ahora esos lastimeros gemidos eran música para sus oídos. Nunca se había sentido tan bien._

— _Te dejaré aquí. No le diré nada a tu hermano sobre tu paradero ya que él no me habla. Es una lástima, ¿no?_

— _Por favor, ve por él. ¡Vegeta!_

— _Está bien, iré por tu hermano—Tarble dejó de gimotear para ver con sus ojitos llorosos a Turles que se estaba alejando a pasos tambaleantes de la fábrica. Lo miró una vez más mientras él le decía—: Y más te vale no decirle a nadie que fui yo quien te trajo aquí. Porque entonces encerrarte en esta fábrica no será nada comparado con lo que te espera si vuelves abrir esa boquita._

— _No diré nada. Por favor sácame de aquí. ¡Tengo mucho miedo!_

— _¡Tarble!_

 _Ese grito encendió el destello de esperanza que se había extinguido en el corazón de Tarble._

— _¡Es Vegeta! —gritó el pequeño radiante de alegría._

 _Turles soltó una maldición, vio a lo lejos que Vegeta y sus amigos corrían hacia la fábrica. ¿Cómo demonios pudieron encontrarlos? No tenía tiempo para responderse, debía huir de ahí._

— _Recuerda no decir nada, mocoso—amenazó Turles mirando por última vez a Tarble. Y, dicho eso, se ocultó entre la maleza perdiéndose en ella._

…

—El héroe llegó a rescatar al hermano desamparado. El resto que te lo cuente Kakaroto ya que no supe que pasó después—dijo Turles después de contar su relato a los amigos. Gokú temblaba de ira, se sentía una bazofia. Bulma, sin darse cuenta, estaba llorando a lágrima viva—. Lo único que recuerdo es que tanto Tarble como Vegeta faltaron al colegio al día siguiente y al siguiente… Desaparecieron y nadie supo de ellos hasta que pasó un mes. Cuando regresaron, supe que el mocoso mimado había cumplido con su palabra; no me acusó. Y no fue el único—siguió hablando Turles ahora mirando solamente a Gokú—. Por eso y una vez más, te lo agradezco, Kakaroto.

Bulma apenas estaba procesando el relato que Turles había estado narrando con desagradable placer. Ese cruel momento que pasó Tarble en ese horrible lugar… ya podía imaginarse la detestable escena. Lo que pudo haber sentido el pequeño Tarble y Vegeta… ¡Vegeta! ¿Cómo se habrá sentido él al ver que su hermanito había desaparecido? Debió haber sido aterrador para ambos. Sin embargo, lo que aún no le había quedado claro es que tenía que ver Gokú con todo esto. Hasta que escuchó las últimas palabras de Turles, lo había comprendido de inmediato. Le costaba creerlo, ¡no podía creerlo!

—Gokú, ¿cómo… cómo pudiste? ¡Ocultarle algo así a Vegeta! ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!—gritó la ojiazul poniéndose enfrente de su amigo, obligándolo a que la viera.

La acusación y la mirada tan gélida de su amiga lo golpearon directo en su pecho. Nunca pensó que su silencio ocasionaría una situación tan dolorosa y acusatoria como la que estaba sucediendo en esos instantes. Bajó la mirada, avergonzado y culpable, no queriendo seguir viendo esos ojos azules llenos de decepción y fiereza.

—Gracias a tu silencio, Kakaroto, viví mi niñez, mi adolescencia y mi actual juventud con tranquilidad—la voz de Turles se intensificó para ser oído entre la leve corriente de aire que pasó como una ventisca—. Aunque debo admitir que me preocupaba Tarble, que bueno que se murió—convino Turles lanzando a Gokú una mirada de asco y de burla antes de darse la vuelta—. Oh, lo olvidaba, que bueno que el señor Ouiji lo asesinó…

— ¡Maldito!

El rugido de furia de Gokú hizo que Bulma actuara con tanta prisa. Vio en como su amigo corría a toda velocidad hacia Turles. Visualizó el momento exacto en que Gokú echó el puño hacia atrás, como si planeara cargar fuerza, y se lo impactó a Turles en la cara.

— ¡No, Gokú! ¡Suéltalo!

La ojiazul trataba de separar a los muchachos, más bien, ella trataba de separar a Gokú de Turles. El joven Son no podía ni quería detenerse en seguir golpeando, ahora, a un inconsciente Turles. Notaba los llamados y las suplicas de su amiga a sus espaldas, que le pedía que soltara y se alejara de Turles, pero él no deseaba hacerlo. Los golpes eran la única forma en hacerle pagar a esa sucia sabandija por todo el daño que le había ocasionado a la familia de Vegeta. De repente, sintió un fuerte empujón provocando que cayera hacia atrás, estaba dispuesto a seguir pulverizando a puñetazos a Turles. Se lanzó una vez más donde estaba el amolado chico, pero otra vez fue detenido.

— ¡Apártate!—le grito una voz que aparentemente estaba cansada, pero eso no impidió que se notara el enojo—. ¿A ti qué mierda te pasa?

—Gokú—lo llamó la ojiazul, arrodillándose lentamente y abrazándolo por atrás.

La aparición de Paragus Gasu II hizo que la pelea se detuviera. Por suerte, no había policías cerca. Al parecer la leve ventisca provocó que el enfrentamiento no fuera vista por las personas que se encontraban dentro del centro comercial. El anciano se inclinó donde estaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Turles, llevó dos dedos en el cuello del chico y esperó.

Bulma miraba la escena con irrebatible miedo. ¿Acaso Gokú fue capaz de matar a Turles? Esperó que el bisabuelo de Broly dijera algo, ya sea bueno o no, pero la incertidumbre de no saber la situación de Turles la ponían nerviosa hasta los huesos.

Por fin, el anciano se puso de pie con el cuerpo de Turles colgando en su hombro derecho. Se encaró con los amigos, fulminando a ambos con la mirada.

—Ustedes dos vendrán conmigo—anunció Gasu sin subir la voz. Luego observó a la ojiazul, que la notó temblar detrás de Gokú—. Llama a Bardock.

Gokú ni miraba al anciano, su completa atención estaba en el cuerpo inerte de Turles. Se irguió poco a poco—con pesadez—, deshaciendo el abrazo de su amiga, y le ayudó a levantarse.

—Hazlo, Bulma—dijo Gokú en un hilo de voz.

Bulma tembló involuntariamente. Gasu les ordenó que encapsularan el transporte con el cual habían llegado al centro comercial, y después que se fueran con él en su avioneta. Gokú hizo el encapsulamiento, mientras que ella llamaba a Bardock diciéndole que el anciano Gasu quería verlo en su finca, omitiendo el enfrentamiento de Gokú y Turles.

* * *

Dentro del transporte volador, el silencio era incomodo y lacrimoso. En el suelo se hallaba Turles, todavía inconsciente; Bulma se encontraba sentada en el piso, abrazando con fuerza sus piernas; Gokú, serio y con la mirada ausente, no dejaba de lamentarse por su silencio y en dejar en ese estado a quien era antes uno de sus mejores amigos; el anciano Gasu era quien estaba manejando la nave. Después de unos 15 minutos, ya habían llegado a su destino. Gasu aterrizó el jet en el helipuerto, al hacerlo, la luces exteriores se encendieron automáticamente. Apagó el motor de la nave y se dirigió en la parte trasera para volver a cargar a Turles. Abrió la abertura donde salió con el amolado chico encima de su hombro. Bulma y Gokú lo siguieron a pasos torpes a causa de la nieve. Al llegar a la hacienda, fueron recibidos por "mi princesa". Gokú la saludó con una leve caricia en el lomo. Gasu hizo aparecer una llave en su pantalón, y con ella abrió la puerta. Todos se adentraron en el caluroso y rustico lugar. Los primeros en pasar fueron Gokú y Bulma, seguido de Gasu que cerró la puerta apresuradamente. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la sala principal. El anciano depositó el cuerpo amolado de Turles sobre un sillón, cerca de la chimenea. Gokú lo siguió de cerca, esperando ver un signo de vida en el muchacho que había golpeado hasta desfallecer. Bulma observaba la situación desde un rincón del salón, jamás creyó que regresaría a ese lugar y mucho menos en esas circunstancias.

—Solo está inconsciente. Sobrevivirá—anunció Gasu luego de unos minutos de revisar los signos vitales de Turles. Por consiguiente, se encaró a Gokú mirándolo con profunda reprensión—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Kakaroto?

—Se lo merecía—escupió Gokú en respuesta. Su cuerpo temblaba demostrando más su furia, los puños se cerraban con fuerza, provocando que las uñas se enterraran en su piel.

Gasu resopló al oír la respuesta de Gokú. Bulma trataba de entender la tormentosa situación de su amigo, todas esas revelaciones eran demasiado para ella. Al parecer, nadie escuchó el sonido de la perilla de la puerta principal ser girada, porque los presentes seguían tan enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos y en la plática que ninguno se dio cuenta.

— ¿Así? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —preguntó Gasu sujetando a Gokú por los hombros, zarandeándolo bruscamente.

El joven Son permitió que el anciano lo siguiera tratando así, eso era poco de lo que realmente se merecía. Necesitaba pagar con dolorosos castigos su tal maldito silencio. Tal vez su padre se encargaría de molerlo a golpes, quedando en el mismo estado que el de Turles, o peor, mucho peor. Se prometió que si eso llegara a pasar, no se defendería por nada del mundo.

—Cuando Tarble tenía cuatro años, Turles le jugó una horrible broma.

— ¿Lo golpeaste por algo que sucedió hace 8 años?—preguntó el anciano incrédulamente.

Bulma se giró a encararse a Gasu, totalmente indignada.

— ¡¿Le parece poco encerrar a un niño de cuatro años dentro de una fábrica abandonada?!—gimoteó la chica en tono agresivo.

— ¿Así qué fue Turles?—se cuestionó Gasu como para sí, ignorando la pregunta de Bulma que ahora lo miraba con escepticismo—. ¿Turles fue el que llevó al pequeño Tarble a esa fábrica?—le preguntó a Gokú, quien asintió en respuesta. Se escucharon pasos por el pasillo, pero todos ignoraron los crujidos del suelo de madera—. Y resulta que tú, Kakaroto, estabas al tanto de todo esto—terminó diciendo, afirmando lo obvio para los presentes.

" _Pero qué clase de detective privado era Gasu"_ pensó Bulma sin dejar de ver al anciano sin respeto alguno.

Una rápida figura cruzó la sala como una bala.

— ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta!

Vegeta irrumpió en el salón corriendo, gritando y con los puños en alto hacia un inconsciente Turles. Las reacciones, esta vez, fueron lentas: Bulma se quedó pegada en la pared, viendo con horror en cómo Ouiji dejaba mucho peor a Turles a base de puñetazos; Gokú se quedó inmóvil, cerca de la chimenea, sin querer encarar a su mejor amigo; Gasu y Bardock fueron los únicos que reaccionaron rápido.

— ¡Déjalo, Vegeta!—le ordenó Bardock, tratando de alejar al muchacho de Turles. Fue difícil, pero pudo separarlo sujetándolo por la cintura y arrastrándolo hacia atrás.

— ¡¿Qué lo deje?! ¡¿Quieres qué deje las cosas así?! —Vegeta estaba fuera de sí. Su solo objetivo ahora era acabar con la existencia de ese insecto que se encontraba tieso sobre el sillón—. ¡No te das cuenta que mi vida ha sido una mierda desde aquel día y todo gracias a este pendejo! —rugió Ouiji descontrolado, señalando con un dedo tembloroso el cuerpo casi sin vida de Turles.

Bulma no pudo más y se soltó a llorar. Trató de detener un fuerte sollozo, tapándose con ambas manos su boca. Se sentía devastada, impotente, deseando poder frenar el dolor y la rabia que veía dentro de los obscuros ojos del hombre que amaba. Ese ya no era su Vegeta, ahora era el Vegeta de sus pesadillas, un completo desconocido.

Gokú salió de su trance mental en la que había estado envuelto gracias a la culpa. En ese instante se dio cuenta que Bardock también había escuchado toda la verdad. Su padre lo miraba como si él fuera un extraño, un monstruo, y eso ocasionó que tuviera una desagradable sensación de desconsuelo. No obstante, a Gokú solo le importaba dos cosas: disculparse con su mejor amigo y obtener su perdón. Era algo imposible, necesitaba un milagro divino, pero aun así no perdería las esperanzas.

—Vegeta…

El aludido seguía forcejeando para soltarse del agarre de Bardock. Dejó de hacerlo en cuanto escuchó la voz de Gokú. Giró su cabeza en dirección a él, lanzándole una mirada que helaba la sangre y hacía que el corazón golpeara el pecho a cada latido.

— ¡No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra, imbécil! —rugió Vegeta amenazante. El veneno en que dijo esas palabras, doblegaron las esperanzas de Gokú en pedazos—. ¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste!

Gokú, afligido y desgraciado por la frialdad de su mejor amigo, se puso rígido. Reunió su valentía, aderezando un semblante serio y firme, y se apresuró a explicar el porqué de su silencio después de tantos años.

— ¡No te lo dije porque sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar! ¡Sólo mírate! Pareces un desquiciado. ¡Tranquilízate, estás asustando a Bulma!

En ese momento el cuerpo de Vegeta se relajó. Buscó a su mujer con la mirada, localizándola cerca de la ventana, recargada en la pared, en una esquina de la sala. Los ojos negros y azules se encontraron, restableciendo la paz en ambos corazones. Bardock notó que ya no había peligro en Ouiji, así que lo soltó pero sin perderlo de vista por completo. Vegeta, al sentirse libre, salió de la sala dejando a su paso un rastro de pura fiereza.

—Espera, Vegeta—dijeron Bulma y Gokú al unísono.

—Dejen que se vaya—habló Gasu que no había hablado desde que Vegeta y Bardock habían irrumpido en la sala.

—Pero no puede irse así—masculló la ojiazul nerviosa, parpadeando atónita.

—No irá lejos—le aseguró Bardock. Luego, miró al anciano cuya expresión se volvió más enérgica—. Gasu.

— ¿Llegó en auto? —preguntó el anciano, mirando fijamente a Bardock.

—Llegamos, y sí—le respondió éste.

El anciano asintió. Desvió la mirada con mordacidad hacia un pequeño mueble que se hallaba cerca de la chimenea, de uno de los cajones, sacó un pequeño control que parecía ser de una televisión. Presionó un solo botón y volvió a guardar el aparato en su respectivo lugar.

—Ya activé las verjas—anunció Gasu a los presentes, su expresión se volvió más satírica.

— ¿Eso será suficiente? —preguntó Bulma mordaz. No podía creer que esos dos hombres pudieran estar tan tranquilos después de que Vegeta se fuera de allí como un completo desquiciado.

—Claro—respondió Gasu sin importancia, encogiéndose de hombros. Posteriormente, le dedicó una ancha sonrisa a la ojiazul—. Al menos que él quiera electrocutarse.

Bulma fulminó al anciano con la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Bardock tampoco hizo un comentario al respecto, sabía que Vegeta se apreciaba lo suficiente para no querer matarse. Con una preocupación menos, se giró para ver a su hijo. Era el momento de las explicaciones.

—Habla, Kakaroto.

Esa orden de su padre era algo que ya esperaba, pero aún no estaba listo. Gokú se mantuvo en su posición, sin querer sentarse o recargarse, tanteando el enorme lugar en un rápido panorama.

— ¿Qué haremos con Turles? —preguntó Gokú al reparar en el amolado chico.

—Se merece estar así. Ahora no intentes cambiar el tema y dinos la verdad—lo conminó Bardock. Luego recordó la presencia de la ojiazul y aclaró—. Lo esencial.

Gokú entendió por completo la indirecta de su padre. Dio un profundo suspiro y se limitó solo a confesar.

—Alguien le quiso gastar una broma a Tarble…

—Eso ya nos quedó claro. Lo que quiero saber es por qué no me dijiste que fue este imbécil quien encerró a Tarble en la fábrica y por esa razón Vegeta tuvo que ir rescatarlo. ¡Habla! —lo reprendió Bardock. No había ninguna pizca de paciencia y comprensión en él.

Gokú tragó saliva antes de decir con desesperación:

—Porque… ¡tuve miedo, papá! Tuve miedo de que Vegeta reaccionara… Bueno, acabamos de ser testigos de ello. Y pues yo… ¡Solo tenía 9 años! ¡No sabía qué hacer!

—Eso no excusa—le espetó Bardock, quien estaba más enfadado.

—No, por supuesto que no—se apresuró a decir Gokú—. Me prometí a mí mismo que no se lo diría a nadie. Soy muy bueno cumpliendo con las promesas.

— ¡Esto era un asunto muy delicado, Kakaroto! ¡Debiste de habérmelo contado! —gritó Bardock colérico, caminando furioso hacia su hijo. Éste retrocedió unos pasos.

— ¿Y crees que hubiera cambiado algo, papá? —le preguntó Gokú en un tono desafiante, con la verdad lastimándolo por dentro. Bardock no tuvo respuesta ante eso—. Exacto, todo hubiese seguido igual.

—No sé de que están hablando, así que me lo dirán—ordenó Gasu, que había aprovechado algo de tranquilidad para servirse una copa de _whisky_. Se sentía excluido de las explicaciones sin importarle en lo absoluto que fuera una charla entre padre e hijo.

—Gasu, no creo que…

—Me enteraré de todos modos—agregó Gasu. A continuación, atisbó a los Son dedicándoles una sonrisa amenazante a cada uno—. Tengo mis métodos.

Bardock relajó su postura, admitiendo su derrota. Mientras que los dos amigos intercambiaron sendas miradas cómplices.

—Está bien, lo platicaremos en tu despacho.

Gasu asintió en aprobación, su gestó se transformó centelleante de pura euforia.

— ¡Qué lío!—musitó éste—. No se puede cambiar el pasado. Lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Qué quieres que haga con este idiota, Bardock?

Todos se voltearon a ver a Turles, que aún seguía acostado en el sillón, inmóvil y en un pésimo estado. Bardock sospesó la respuesta en cuestión de segundos.

—Que siga trabajando para ti. Solo dale una semana para que se recupere y lo pones a trabajar. Después me encargaré personalmente de él.

—Como quieras—dijo Gasu al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia el mueble-bar para servirse más _whisky_ —. ¿Se lo dirás a Mei y a Vegeta?

Bardock vaciló durante unos segundos, pero luego asintió.

—Sí, ambos tienen que saberlo.

Gokú no prestaba atención a la plática que estaban sosteniendo los adultos. Notó que su amiga se daba media vuelta y se encaminaba hacia la salida. Quiso seguirla, estaba seguro a donde y con quien se dirigía ella.

— ¿Bulma?

Bardock se giró en dirección a ambos muchachos. Bulma ya se había ido y Gokú se debatía en sí debía seguirla o no.

—Será mejor que no vayas, Kakaroto—le aconsejó a su hijo, quien se detuvo en cuanto escuchó su advertencia—. Conociendo a Vegeta, no te perdonará tan fácilmente.

Gokú aceptó en desgana. Bardock exhaló despacio, escuchando atentamente que la puerta se cerraba detrás de una rápida ráfaga de viento.

—Ya se fue.

— ¿Ahora me van a decir qué demonios está sucediendo?—exigió Gasu agitando su copa entre sus dedos, haciendo que unas cuantas gotas de _whisky_ cayeran en la alfombra.

—Es una larga historia—avisó Bardock.

Gasu resopló.

—Tengo tiempo—dijo el anciano, sacudiendo su otra mano de un lado a otro como queriendo dar entender que el tiempo no era ningún impedimento para saber la absoluta verdad.

—Necesito que seas discreto, Gasu. Muy pocos lo saben—advirtió Bardock, impertérrito.

Gasu se carcajeó con ganas, provocando gran irritación en los dos Son.

— ¿Y me dices a mí qué sea discreto?—no hubo respuesta ante esa sarcástica pregunta—. ¿Quiénes lo saben?

Bardock se cruzó de brazos antes de responder.

—Obviamente la familia de Vegeta. Gine, Kakaroto, tres personas más y yo.

Gasu adoptó una pose pensativa. Se rascó la barbilla mientras comprendía y analizaba la poca información.

— ¿La chiquilla está dentro de estas tres personas? —quiso asegurarse el anciano para saber sí su hipótesis era correcta.

—No—esta vez el que respondió fue Gokú, discerniendo sin ninguna dificultad la pregunta de Gasu—. Vegeta no ha querido decirle, y yo no puedo hacerlo. Se lo prometí. Esta es una sola de las tantas promesas que he pactado con Vegeta—terminó diciendo con una forzada sonrisa.

—Malditas promesas—espetó Gasu en desgana—. Vamos a mi despacho. Creo que necesitaré más _Whisky_ porque presiento que esta historia será muy delicada.

—No tienes idea de cuánto—dijo Bardock frunciendo el ceño, atisbando un aire de acongoja en el semblante de su hijo antes de que éste saliera de la sala.

* * *

La temperatura bajó paulatinamente. Las ráfagas de aire cortaban a cada segundo el ambiente. La nieve seguía cayendo, ahora los copos se podían vislumbrar mejor. Bulma tiritaba, el clima era extremo, su vista se volvía borrosa gracias a la extensa bruma, dificultando así su desesperada búsqueda. Eso no la detuvo, siguió alejándose de la finca, esperando encontrar una figura deambulando en el jardín que ahora estaba cubierto por un gran manto de nieve. Cuando la ojiazul estaba a punto de resignarse, lo vio. El muchacho se encontraba sentado frente a las verjas de alto voltaje. Bulma corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tambaleándose en el dificultoso camino. A trompicones llegó a él y, sin anunciar su presencia, se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Vegeta?—lo llamó Bulma, algo contrariada y con la tristeza embargándola por dentro.

Los ojos de Vegeta parecían vacíos, no había vida en ellos. Todo su cuerpo estaba helado, como un cadáver. Esa sensación seguía allí, muy parecido al dolor cuando se daba una patada a un ladrillo concluyente a una fractura de huesos. No, ni siquiera se podía comparar. Aún le instigaba el pecho, fuera lo que fuese: decepción, ira, tormento… No tenía ni idea de que era lo que lo estaba hostigando, ni siquiera le importaba saberlo. Solo anhelaba que desapareciera de él. Vegeta temblaba, pero no era por el frío, sino para evitar hacer algo que, sabía muy bien, se arrepentiría después. La presencia de Bulma logró calmarlo un poco, supuso entonces que necesitaba de ella.

—Dime que no lo sabías—susurró Vegeta, intentando contener sus impulsos homicidas.

Bulma parpadeó desconcertada. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero luego la cerró. Necesitaba que Vegeta la viera a los ojos, que comprobara con ellos sus palabras verdaderas. No obstante, lo único que podía vislumbrar de él era su endurecido perfil. Bulma suspiró y se limitó a responderle sin ningún inconveniente.

—Lo supe unos minutos antes de llamar a Bardock.

La expresión nula de Vegeta no cambió en lo absoluto. Sus ojos, inexpresivos, aún vagaban sobre la verja que le impedía salir de ese lugar.

— ¿Qué harán con el idiota de Turles? —preguntó con sumo interés. Se percibió un atisbo de veneno en cuanto Ouiji pronunció el nombre del inconsciente muchacho.

Bulma arrugó la nariz involuntariamente. La actitud de Vegeta se había vuelto totalmente otra. Comprendía a la perfección su odio hacia Turles quien fue el que ocasionó un posible trauma en el pequeño Tarble, también de que él, Vegeta, estuviera muy molesto con Gokú a tal extremo de no querer en dirigirle la palabra nunca jamás. Pero, ¿por qué eso ocasionó que la vida de Ouiji fuera (como él lo dijo) una completa mierda? ¿Qué pasó después de ese trágico momento? Dejó de pensar en ello y se apresuró a responder.

—Se quedará un tiempo con el viejo Gasu. Después Bardock ajustará cuentas con él.

Vegeta apartó su mirada seria de la verja y la enfocó en sus manos. Estas temblaban y sangraban producto de las uñas que se enterraron en su piel mientras estuvo apretando sus puños para golpear a Turles. En ese momento, ese sentimiento lo agolpó con fuerza. Regresó ese deseo irrefrenable de terminar lo que había empezado cuando escuchó la verdad saliendo de los labios de Gokú. De ese supuesto amigo suyo que le había ocultado ese secreto durante 8 largos años. El miserable de Turles merecía la muerte por todo lo que provocó sus macabras acciones.

—Quiero matarlo. Por su culpa… ese… ese maldito… ¡Quiero matarlo!

Bulma ya había tenido suficiente con todo lo que escuchó y vio afuera del centro comercial y en la sala de Gasu, para que ahora presenciara a un Vegeta desquiciado de pura rabia gritar de que quería matar a Turles. Se arrodilló frente a Ouiji y, tomando vuelo desde atrás, encestó su mano en el rostro de él. El sonido de la cachetada se escuchó entre el ruido de la ventisca, que pareció que ambos cortes de aire de hubiesen fusionado como uno solo.

Vegeta había puesto los ojos en blanco ante la agresiva acción de Bulma. Al menos, gracias a la cachetada, estaba reaccionando civilizadamente.

—Vegeta, mírame por favor—le pidió Bulma con voz temblorosa, cuyas manos heladas le tomaron el rostro—. Tú eres mejor persona que ese idiota. Eres mejor persona que… tu padre. No pienses como ellos, te lo suplico—Vegeta no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a contemplarla en silencio—. Gokú está muy…

— ¡No me hables de ese traidor! —escupió el muchacho fríamente, pero sin alejarse de ella.

Bulma soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Bien, como tú quieras. Hace frío, entremos, vamos.

La ojiazul intentó moverlo, pero el chico puso demasiada resistencia para no levantarse. En vez de eso, él la tomó de las muñecas y se acercó más a ella.

— ¿Te asustaste?

Esa pregunta no tomó desprevenida a Bulma, era obvio a qué se refería Vegeta.

—Sí—respondió Bulma a la vez que se soltaba de Ouiji y lo volvía a tomar del rostro. Fue entonces que manifestó algo insólito en él: la mandíbula tensa, la imperturbabilidad de su semblante, los músculos rígidos bajo sus dedos y los labios fruncidos; todo llegó a la conclusión de un lacerante desencanto—, pero no de ti—agregó rápidamente ella al ver el rostro disgustado del muchacho—. Tuve pánico de la situación, porque no sabía cómo afrontarla. Tuve miedo de no saber cómo ayudarte, y aquí estoy tratando de hacerlo. No de la mejor manera, pero…

Vegeta no la dejó continuar, simplemente inclinó su cabeza y en un rápido movimiento chocó sus labios ansiosos con los de ella. Era increíble como un solo contacto apasionado terminara con el frío que ambos habían estado sintiendo hacía unos segundos. Vegeta ladeó un poco más la cabeza para tener mejor y libre acceso a la boca de la joven. En el momento en que Bulma había soltado un gemido lleno de sorpresa, él aprovechó la oportunidad para profundizar el beso. Con audacia, la chica se asió a la chamarra de él, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento, sintiendo su sangre bombear por todo su cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón tamborear sin desenfreno; todo ella pareció encenderse fuego, como un fénix que era reencarnado de las cenizas por el poder de la pasión.

Vegeta, después de unos segundos, culminó con el beso. Eso era la serenidad, justo lo que desesperadamente había anhelado. La tuvo que besar para parar esa ansiedad de matar y solo ella supo cómo tranquilizarlo. En cada pasar de los días siempre le sorprendería ese poder que su mujer tenía sobre él.

—Dilo—ordenó Vegeta con su típico tono tiránico e imponente. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de la chica esperando paciente las palabras de ella.

Bulma sintió que las manos de Vegeta se aferraban con más desespero en su cintura. La ojiazul sonrió, percibiendo el aliento de él repercutir en su piel. Ella supo que no había una pizca de exigencia en la última palabra de Ouiji, solo era pura apariencia para ocultar la verdadera intención de su plegaria; porque era eso. No un mandato, no una petición. Era una súplica.

—Te lo diré durante toda mi vida—dijo ella apoyándose contra el cuerpo de él—. Te amo, te amo, te amo.

Sí, solo ella sabía cómo tranquilizarlo y lo hacía olvidarse de todo tormento, pero…

— ¿Cómo lo haces?

Vegeta se maldijo mentalmente. ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? Se puso rígido en cuanto Bulma levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Él la desvió rápidamente, tratando de no evidenciar su sonrojo.

— ¿Hacer qué?—preguntó Bulma, observándolo con una ceja enarcada. Entonces vio las mejillas ruborizadas de Ouiji, y lo comprendió—. Basta con ver, hace unos momentos eras todo un feroz y descontrolado león, y ahora eres un manso gatito.

El nerviosismo de Vegeta se esfumó para dar lugar al enfado.

—Eso no es gracioso.

La sonrisa angelical de la ojiazul no se hizo esperar, sus labios se curvearon hasta formar una fina línea angular.

—Lo sé. Lo siento—se disculpó Bulma sin desaparecer ese gesto alegre.

—No has dejado de reírte—espetó Ouiji, ligeramente fastidiado por la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.

Bulma se encogió de hombros. Sin levantarse, se dio media vuelta, recargando su espalda en el pecho de Vegeta. Se acomodó entre las piernas del muchacho, jalándole los brazos para que la abrazara por atrás.

—Uno de nosotros tiene que reír—profirió la ojiazul en un cálido suspiro.

—Y tienes que ser tú… obviamente—admitió Ouiji de forma funesta, su voz fue un susurro que pareció casi fantasmagórica.

—No es necesario que sea solo yo. Tú también debes hacerlo—expresó la chica con naturalidad, su mano extendida se movía frente a ambos, asiendo los copos de nieve que seguían cayendo tenuemente sobre ellos.

—Yo solo sonrío cuando la situación lo amerita—arremetió el muchacho entre bufidos.

Bulma soltó una estridente carcajada.

—Pero lo haces con sarcasmo o solo cuando consigues lo que te propones. Y claro, cuando te sientes orgulloso de algo…

—… o de alguien—terminó diciendo él.

Bulma, por una extraña razón, se sintió optimista. Miró al cielo, blanco como la nieve, y pidió a quien fuera el cumplidor de los milagros, que esa felicidad que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos nunca terminara.

—No cambies nunca, Vegeta.

El aludido la abrazó con más fuerza, sonriendo por primera vez desde que llegó a la finca del viejo Gasu.

—No planeaba hacerlo. Seguiré siendo el mismo—afirmó Ouiji con su típica arrogancia.

Bulma ensanchó más su radiante sonrisa. Se aferró a las manos de Vegeta, sintiéndose más segura y animada.

—Oh, ya te imagino como un anciano gruñón. Tus nietos querrán huir de ti.

Vegeta parpadeó, atónito.

— ¿Nietos? —dijo él en un inaudible susurro.

—Los hijos de nuestros hijos—respondió Bulma con sencillez, ajena del estado anonadante del muchacho.

— ¿Hijos? —ahora la voz de Vegeta era casi imperceptible.

—Sí, Vegeta. Los hijos que vamos a tener después de que tú y yo nos casemos.

— ¿Qué?—exclamó el muchacho en estado de _shock_ —. ¿Desde qué momento nuestra plática terminó siendo una propuesta de matrimonio?

La chica sonrió con más ganas, la estaba pasando en grande junto con su novio.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Vegeta! Es obvio que te casarás conmigo. Por eso me pediste que regresara contigo—explicó ella como si eso fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

—Si tú lo dices—dijo Ouiji, rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, estamos casi por cumplir los 18 años…

—Yo estoy por cumplir los 18. Tú los cumples hasta agosto del próximo año.

—Lo sé, no me dejaste terminar de hablar—lo reprendió ella, dándole un pequeño codazo en el abdomen—. Jamás pensé en casarme, siempre soñé en ser una mujer independiente y recorrer el mundo.

—Lo eres y lo harás—espetó Vegeta haciendo una mueca de irritación a causa del golpe. Bulma no le hizo caso.

—En fin, aún somos jóvenes para pensar en el matrimonio. Aunque el tiempo pasa volando.

—Hablando de tiempo: ¿Cómo vas con la máquina?

Bulma tembló involuntariamente. Su hermoso rostro estaba sereno, aunque también había una enorme chispa de petulancia en él. La sonrisa se le borró de inmediato, perturbando los labios hasta formar una fina línea recta. La vista de ella oscilaba, mirando la verja y después el cielo, en modo calmoso. Luego, de forma súbita, sacudió la cabeza y dijo queriendo sonar implorante:

— ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Vegeta sonrió, se quedó inmóvil mientras su ancha sonrisa se convertía en una expresión malhumorada.

—Como quieras.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días desde aquel pequeño accidente en la finca del viejo Gasu y las cosas no habían mejorado entre Vegeta y Gokú. Así culminó el mes de octubre dando comienzo al mes de noviembre. Pareció que el término de otro mes tan pesaroso fue el causante del fin de una larga y extrovertida amistad. Vegeta seguía sin querer hablarle a Gokú, estaba tan enfadado con él que Bulma no veía ninguna posibilidad de reconciliarlos. A Vegeta le cabreaba que Gokú se callara algo tan importante como el asunto de su hermano. Todos esos años Ouiji y los demás habían creído que Tarble había ido a esa fábrica por su propia cuenta. Todavía recordaba los regaños y los golpes que recibió su hermanito por parte de su padre y, sumándole a ello, las terapias psicológicas. Gokú, en tanto, sostenía firmemente que su silencio fue lo mejor, y que, si hubiera hablado, eso no habría cambiado nada. En cuanto a Bulma, entendía mejor las razones de Vegeta en no querer dirigirle la palabra a Gokú ya que éste, Son, le había dado escasas explicaciones del porqué de su silencio "necesario". ¡Genial, ambos tenían secretos! Con esos dos problemas en puerta, la ojiazul tampoco había encontrado el tiempo suficiente para comprarle un regalo a Ouiji. Dos semanas pasaron volando, y durante esos días la chica había ideado algunos planes para volver a juntar a ese par de torpes. Sus lapsos libres estaban por terminar, ya que al día siguiente comenzaba sus cursos en el colegio del norte y todavía no había comprado su uniforme. Estaba considerando en ir a comprarlo con Vegeta esa misma tarde. Se levantó de la cama con pesadez, encontrando una nota sobre su cómoda. Ella asió el papel y comenzó a leer su contenido, reconoció la letra de inmediato. Solo tres palabras: _"Fui a correr"_. Bulma sonrió, Vegeta había tomado ese hábito después de la pelea que se desató en la finca del viejo Gasu. Miró la hora en su buró, él no tardaría en llegar. Dejó la nota donde estaba, se arregló adecuadamente y salió de su habitación. Ya en el comedor, prefirió desayunar cereal y un vaso de jugo. Después de unos minutos, oyó la puerta abrirse. Era Vegeta, que entró al departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de él, lanzó una fugaz mirada en forma de saludo a la chica y luego se dirigió a la recamara para darse un baño. Bulma decidió apresurarse, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Recogió el plato y el vaso de la mesa y los llevó al lavaplatos. De pronto, tocaron la puerta. Los tres primeros golpes fueron firmes, pero los otros dos ya fueron violentos. Bulma se molestó con la persona que estaba tocando de esa manera la puerta cuando fácilmente, quien sea que fuera, pudo hacer uso del timbre. Trotó hacia la entrada maldiciendo entre dientes. Con la perilla en mano, jaló de ella y abrió la puerta bruscamente.

La hermosa mujer que tenía frente suyo la miraba estupefacta y con un ligero recelo. Bulma retrocedió unos pasos, sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa pero a su vez una sutil incomodidad. Se quedó ahí parada sin hacer otro movimiento. Entonces supo que tenía que decir algo, y lo hizo.

—Hola, Mei.

— ¿Bulma?—dijo Mei de una forma algo grosera que hirió a la ojiazul—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—la mujer abrumó y avanzó un paso para entrar por completo al interior del departamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Luego, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y transformó su gesto inicial por uno más amigable—. Perdóname, linda. Es solo que… lo había olvidado… En fin, perdón por mi tosco saludo.

Bulma notó el arrepentimiento en la voz de Mei, ahora ella la miraba como antes.

—No se preocupe—le aseguró la ojiazul sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. ¿Gusta sentarse?

—Gracias—respondió Mei con sinceridad, aunque prefirió estar de pie—. Hace mucho que no te veía, estás muy hermosa.

—Usted igual—le regresó Bulma el cumplido con una repentina confianza que no le sorprendió.

—Y, ¿dónde está Vegeta? —preguntó la mujer con apremio, como si tuviera tanta prisa.

—Se está bañando, no tarda en salir.

Mei asintió sin entusiasmo, recorrió el lugar con sus ojos verdes, admirando el elegante diseño del interior.

—Quedó muy lindo el departamento. ¿Fue idea tuya la decoración?—volvió a interpelar Mei con una ligera sonrisa que más bien pareció ser una mueca.

—Idea de los dos—puntualizó Bulma sintiéndose cada vez más incomoda con la evidente indiferencia de Mei.

—Ya veo—dijo ésta, torciendo el gesto—. Y platícame: ¿cómo has estado?

La aparición de una voz familiar desde el cuarto contiguo evitó que Bulma respondiera a la pregunta de Mei.

— ¿Madre?—dijo Vegeta como forma de saludo mientras se subía el cierre de su sudadera e irrumpía en la sala—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo, Vegeta—atajó Mei, yendo directamente al grano. Parecía muy desesperada—. Es un asunto muy delicado.

Vegeta murmuró una maldición, se cruzó de brazos contemplando a su madre inexpresivamente.

—Ya hablamos de eso—dijo el muchacho tras una breve pausa.

—Tú sí, pero yo no—apostilló Mei dirigiéndole una mirada de reprobación.

Bulma sospechaba que de lo que quería hablar Mei con Vegeta era sobre el asunto de Tarble y Turles.

—Los dejaré asolas—anunció la chica al considerar por un par de segundos que madre e hijo necesitaban privacidad. Tomó la chamarra que estaba en el respaldo del sillón y se agachó para recoger también sus botas—. Estaré en el parque. Fue un gusto volver a verla, Mei.

—Lo mismo digo, Bulma—concilió Mei suavizando su rostro al reparar en la ojiazul quien intercambió una elocuente mirada con Vegeta antes de salir del departamento.

* * *

Bulma ya había dado quince vueltas alrededor del parque que sus huellas estaban más hundidas en la nieve. Habían pasado treinta minutos desde que salió del departamento. La curiosidad la embargaba, preguntándose mentalmente que tanto estarían hablando los Ouiji. Soltó un suspiro de frustración, comenzaba a aburrirse. Decidió ir a una tienda de videojuegos para despejarse un rato ya que quería darles más tiempo de charla a madre e hijo. Siguió caminando por una vereda, a pasos torpes y lentos a causa de la nieve.

— ¡Bulma!—la aludida volteó a su llamado, encontrándose, a unos escasos metros, a su interlocutora—. Que coincidencia encontrarte por estos rumbos.

La ojiazul parpadeó una y otra vez, producto de la sorpresa. Acotó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ella y la pelirroja.

—Zangya, ¿qué haces aquí? Estoy… ¡Vaya! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Por qué no te despediste de nosotras? Solo te desapareciste sin decirnos nada.

Zangya sonrió sin ganas, parecía nerviosa y malhumorada.

—Es una larga historia. No tiene importancia la verdad.

—Y, ¿tu bebé?—preguntó Bulma con una voz dulce y aterciopelada, mientras miraba disimuladamente el vientre abultado de Zangya—. Dime: ¿qué será?

—Tendremos más tiempo para hablar sobre mi hijo—murmuró—. Háblame de ti, supe que regresaste con Vegeta.

Bulma frunció el ceño ante ese comentario. Antes de responderle a Zangya, la ayudó con absoluta delicadeza a tomar asiento en una banca que estaba bajo un árbol frondoso; muy cerca de donde se encontraban. Acto seguido, la ojiazul se sentó a lado de su amiga.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?—exigió saber Bulma en un susurro acerado.

— ¿Nunca lees las revistas de espectáculos?—le preguntó Zangya con falsa afabilidad.

—Últimamente no he leído esas cosas. Es pura publicidad falsa… basura comercial.

—Así que no cometiste el error de regresar con él—la felicitó Zangya mostrándose más ufane.

— ¿Perdón?—balbuceó la ojiazul en señal de turbación.

Zangya la miró con pena, para luego decirle:

—Te está engañando, Bulma.

La interpelada la miró fijamente y con desconcierto. Parpadeó dos veces, moviéndose del asiento de lado a lado, completamente ofuscada.

— ¿De qué hablas?—la voz sedosa de Bulma se endureció—. ¿Cómo qué… engañando?

Zangya ladeó la cabeza, mostrándose impaciente.

—Solo aléjate de Ouiji, y también de ese tal Gokú. Créeme, es por tu propio bien—aconsejó Zangya con la voz afable que empleaba cuando estaba de buen humor. Sin más que decir, se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, estaba dispuesta a marcharse de ahí.

Pero Bulma no se lo permitió, la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

— ¡Espera!—espetó la ojiazul extremadamente furiosa—. ¡Explícate! ¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso? ¿Es una clase de broma, Zangya, porque no es nada graciosa?

—No estoy bromeando—dijo Zangya a borde de la desesperación—. Vegeta y Gokú son unos hipócritas mentirosos, y como sé que no te han dicho nada me hace suponer que solo están jugando contigo.

Bulma intentó no demostrar su nerviosismo ante tal situación, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando comenzó a cavilar algunas posibilidades.

—Tú sabes algo. ¡Dímelo! ¡Dime lo qué sabes!—exigió ella, intentando estabilizar los latidos de su corazón.

—Si Vegeta "te ama" o si Gokú es tu "mejor amigo", entonces que ellos te lo digan—musitó la pelirroja, preparada para emprenderse a una escabullida rápida, pero Bulma intuyó sus intenciones.

—Espera—la detuvo la ojiazul a tiempo—. No puedes aparecerte así de la nada diciéndome que Vegeta y Gokú me están engañando y luego querer largarte sin decirme lo que sabes.

—Con advertirte me basta—ufanó Zangya en un gesto maléfico, mostrando así su verdadera mascara de hipocresía—. Si yo fuera tú me alejaría de esos traidores. Aunque el apelativo "cobardes" les queda más que perfecto a ambos. Y, ¿sabes qué más?, yo que tú no los volvería a ver nunca jamás.

— ¿No será que sigues enamorada de Vegeta?—le espetó Bulma lanzándole un vistazo fiero, como queriendo infundirle terror—. ¿No será por ese motivo que me quieres lejos de él?

Hubo un efímero silencio entre las dos.

—Eso no tiene sentido—rezongó Zangya entre balbuceos, se había quedado estupefacta ante el gesto y las palabras de Bulma—. Admito que antes me interesaba Vegeta, pero ahora ya no.

—Mientes.

A Zangya se le secó la garganta. Toda esa plática se estaba saliendo de su absoluto control, no encontraba otra forma de hacer recapacitar a Bulma sin tener que decirle toda la verdad.

—Yo no soy la mentirosa en este juego, Brief—le espetó en un tono ronco.

Bulma arremetió contra ella llamándola también por su apellido.

— ¿Cuál juego, Bojack?

—Hazme caso. Son y Ouiji te lastimarán de la peor forma de la cual tú ni siquiera puedes llegar a imaginar.

La nieve comenzó a caer poco a poco, la temperatura descendía a pesar de que el sol impactaba sus ingrávidos rayos en dirección a la ciudad. El parque comenzaba a alborotarse de gente y el ruido de los autos y motos avivan el silencio de la mañana.

Mientras tanto, en una banca debajo de un frondoso árbol, dos chicas charlaban calurosamente después de no verse por tantos días.

—Estás demente—precisó Bulma. Sus glaciales ojos azules seguían clavados en los de Zangya, que intentó mirarlos sin recelo.

—Aléjate de ellos. Es por tu propio bien—dictaminó la pelirroja, mientras se acariciaba su abultado vientre. Posteriormente hizo acción de levantarse.

— ¡No te dejaré ir hasta que me lo digas! ¿Qué es lo que, según tú, me están ocultando?

— ¿De verdad quieres saber?—le preguntó Zangya sin miramientos.

Bulma levantó el mentón con aire orgulloso e innegable. Ni siquiera vaciló en su venidera respuesta.

—Sí.

Zangya la contempló, achicando los ojos. Su expresión sobrecogida y gesto precavido no eran un impedimento para ablandar a Bulma.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo—admitió Zangya entre susurros, cuyos labios se veían repentinamente contraídos—. Lo único que te puedo decir es que todo comenzó cuando Tarble fue encerrado.

—Eso fue en una fábrica—arguyó Bulma en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Sabes eso? —le preguntó Zangya sin ocultar su sorpresa.

—Sí, yo… Averiguaste la vida de Vegeta, ¿verdad?—no hubo respuesta por parte de Zangya. Bulma ladeó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y, de pronto, le llegó a la mente la imagen de Paragus Gasu II—. Contrataste a un detective privado, ¿por qué?

— ¿No querías saber? —se atrevió a preguntar la pelirroja, evitando así, en contestar la pregunta acusatoria de Bulma.

Bulma, por una extraña razón, se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Vegeta al querer saber la verdad en los labios de Zangya. Era algo absurdo si se ponía a meditar en que sería una tonta en no aprovechar esa valiosa oportunidad, ya que desde hacía mucho, deseaba conocer por fin los secretos que seguían ocultos en una misteriosa retrospectiva. Pero sus anhelos no subyugaron a su conciencia. Por supuesto que pronto obtendría la verdad, pero ese no era el día, el lugar ni, mucho menos, el medio adecuado.

—No—fue su rotunda y elocuente respuesta—. Confío tanto en Vegeta como en Gokú. Creí… creí que habías cambiado, Zangya. Pero veo que sigues siendo la misma mentirosa, envidiosa y atolondrada de siempre.

Zangya negó con la cabeza, fastidiada e incrédula. En serio que no comprendía la ciega confianza que Bulma le tenía depositada a esos dos opuestos muchachos.

—Bien, yo te lo advertí. Recuerda mis palabras, Brief: Vegeta y Gokú te están engañando. Ambos te ocultan cosas, y la única que saldrá mal parada de todo esto serás tú—dijo Zangya con el afán de amenazarla y de prevenirle por última vez.

—Si al final… resulta que tú tuviste razón… entonces yo… podré afrontarlo—las palabras de Bulma fueron torpes, y sonaron engorrosas por el pánico, pero parecieron imperturbables—. Confío en ellos y, lo que sea que me estén ocultando, estoy 100% segura de que no lo hacen con la intención de lastimarme.

—Elegiste tu suplicio. Estaré ahí para decirte: te lo dije.

—Y para ese momento estaré preparada para perdonarlos—arremetió Bulma fríamente.

—Yo jamás los perdonaría—añadió Zangya en tono brusco, mientras agitaba su espesa melena al aire.

—No cualquier persona tiene el don de hacerlo—bramó la ojiazul.

—Que ingenua eres—se burló Zangya, esperando haber abierto una herida profunda en la autoestima de Bulma. Pero en vez de eso, solo recibió una sonrisa pícara a modo de burla.

—Hay que ver.

* * *

Después de la pequeña "charla" que tuvo con Zangya, Bulma corrió en dirección al lujoso edificio, sin detenerse. Entró al elevador, apretando los botones numéricos, esperando paciente el subir del ascensor hasta su piso. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, topándose con la fachada de su departamento. Sacó la llave que guardó en el bolsillo de su chamarra y, la deslizó debajo de la perilla, logrando que la puerta se abriera. Curiosamente, no se encontró a Mei en ninguna parte, supuso entonces que ya había terminado de platicar con Vegeta porque éste se hallaba solo, sentado en el sillón con una laptop sobre sus piernas. Bulma no se sentía dispuesta en querer lidiar con él, así que solo le dijo que estaba cansada por dar una larga caminata en el parque y que se iría a recostar un par de horas. También le pidió que si la podía acompañar a comprar su uniforme. Vegeta asintió a regañadientes sin notar el aura apagado e intranquilo de su mujer.

…

Durante los últimos cinco minutos, Bulma seguía ajustando el mismo tornillo en el mismo lugar con una llave, en un total de cien veces. No dejaba de pensar en las advertencias de Zangya, sumándole también (a las causantes de su mal humor), unas molestas corazonadas que no la dejaban estar tranquila. No estaba concentrada, así que, de mala gana, encapsuló la máquina del tiempo y la guardó en un cofre que estaba sobre la mesa. Se sentó en una silla, exhausta, dando un profundo bostezo. Aún no se había dado cuenta que Vegeta la había estado observando durante los últimos diez minutos, de pie, recargado en el umbral de la puerta con su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Estás lista?

La pregunta repentina del chico la hizo respingar en su asiento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?—cuestionó Bulma confundida, girando la cabeza para verlo.

—Me pediste que te acompañara a comprar tu uniforme—le recordó Vegeta, mirándola con preocupación y profundo interés.

—Ah, eso. Sí, solo… solo voy por mi bolso.

De un salto, Bulma se puso de pie, tomó su bolso y salió junto con Vegeta de la habitación.

* * *

Había algo extraño en ella, era evidente. La actitud de su mujer no era la misma. Pensó que era por el estrés del servicio, sin embargo y definitivamente, no era por eso. Ouiji recordó que la ojiazul estaba radiante esa misma mañana, mientras que en la tarde… ese brillo de felicidad se había esfumado de repente.

Los dos jóvenes fueron al centro de la ciudad, y Bulma siempre se mostraba entusiasmada cuando recorría las tiendas y esos lugares donde vendían mercancías que le llamaban mucha la atención. Pero esa tarde no fue el mismo caso. La muchacha se mostró seria y apática durante la caminata y, eso, fue altamente preocupante para Ouiji. No era que no agradecía que Bulma no lo hubiera obligado a internarse en las tiendas, ella tampoco lo quiso hacer, sin embargo él no se esperó esa indiferencia e insignificancia en su mujer con las compras.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Vegeta una vez que llegaron a recepción.

—Perfecta—respondió ella en un susurro incomprensible.

Vegeta ya no insistió. Esperaron pacientes en el _lobby_ , haciendo que el silencio reinara entre ellos. Luego de unos minutos, la encargada del área de ama de llaves llegó al encuentro de los dos jóvenes. Ouiji le entregó el uniforme a la empleada, pidiéndole que lo tuviese listo mañana temprano, a eso de las 6:00 a.m. La mujer asintió, se despidió educadamente de ambos y desapareció hasta cruzar un pasillo.

…

Ya dentro del departamento, Bulma se dirigió a la cocina, buscando algo que hacer; anhelaba despejar su mente y olvidar en esa noche los acontecimientos que ocurrieron esa misma mañana. Eligió limpiar la cafetera que estaba manchada de gotas secas de café y otros residuos de comida. Tomó el paño y lo llevó al lavaplatos para humedecerlo un poco. Regresó minutos después, (con el paño húmedo en la mano), a la barra donde estaba el trasto. Bulma parecía concentrada en su labor: se mordía el labio inferior y tenía la frente fruncida. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

— ¿Preparando café?

La muchacha respingó, rogando mentalmente que él no lo hubiese notado.

—No—respondió secamente.

Vegeta, de brazos cruzados y aspecto imperturbable, se hallaba de pie recargado en el umbral que separaba la cocina del comedor. Bulma lo miró por unos breves segundos, para luego desviar sus ojos, prosiguiendo en la limpieza de la cafetera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí sola y a obscuras?—le preguntó Ouiji, permitiéndose encender el interruptor, ocasionando que la cocina se iluminara por completo.

Bulma tragó saliva, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, era imposible aquella distracción. De pronto, se vio impulsada hacia donde estaba Vegeta, parándose frente a él, sosteniéndole firmemente la intensa mirada.

—Pensando—respondió la ojiazul en un hilo de voz.

Vegeta enarcó una ceja, turbado y con un ligero matiz de curiosidad.

— ¿En qué?

Así, frente a frente, los embargó esas conmiseraciones que los habían cautivado en ese primer día, cuando se vieron por primera vez: confianza, tranquilidad y esperanza.

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior, un pequeño indicio de nerviosismo. No obstante, la muchacha nunca se había sentido tan decidida.

—En que…, ya no estoy enojada contigo, Vegeta.

* * *

 **54 páginas y un total de 21, 390 palabras (sin contar las negritas y el titulo)**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Tuve la tentación de ver los capítulos en donde Vegeta llora cuando le súplica a Gokú que mate a Freezer y cuando (en la saga de Majin Buu) les pide a las personas que levanten las manos. Pero no lo hice por falta de tiempo :´(**

 **Empiezo de nuevo: ¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! Me ahorraré las explicaciones de por qué tardé mucho en la actualización. Solo que sí quiero disculparme por haberlos hecho esperar, estoy muy apenada. ¡Lo siento mucho!**

 **Antes que nada quisiera hacer una aclaración ya que una lectora me preguntó que por qué escribo el apellido de Vegeta como "Ouiji" y no "Ouji". No sé si sienten curiosidad pero ahí les va mi explicación: Pues verán, desde el momento que publiqué el primer cap yo ya tenía en mente el desarrollo general del fic: Quienes serían los personajes principales, secundarios, los antagonistas, lo de la máquina de tiempo, los nombres y los apellidos de los personajes, lugares, el final (que más abajito les hablaré algo relacionado sobre este punto). Pues bien, me dispuse a escribir mis ideas en una libretita y ahí tengo anotado todo lo escencial; comencé con ello dos días antes de escribir y publicar el primer cap. Lo que me propuse a anotar primero fueron los nombres y los apellidos. Obviamente ya tenía en mente que Vegeta iba a ser dueño de una empresa y dicha empresa necesitaba un nombre. Quería combinar los dos apellidos de los dueños principales que eran: Vegeta padre y Bardock. Al principio sí tenía la intención de usar "Ouji" como lo hacen en la mayoría de los fics, sin embargo no me convenció la combinación con el apellido "Son"; O sea "Ouson" Aparte de que éste último nombre es el nombre real de una compañía en Australia. Así que, como única alternativa se me ocurrió agregarle la "I" y para ello tuve que cambiar el apellido de "Ouji" a "Ouiji". Ese fue el motivo :D**

 **Segunda cosa y posibles spoilers: La primera versión de éste fic está terminada (mi idea principal, un total de 15 hojitas) Hubo cosas que tuve que cambiar ya que este fic fue adaptado de un original (también mío). Y para llegar al desenlace, me atrevo a decirles que, después de este capítulo llegarán otros dos en donde se sabrá la "verdad" que oculta el personaje principal (vegeta). De ahí vendrán un capítulo dividido en dos partes, luego otro y para finalizar un epilogo. Dando por terminada mi opera prima xDD**

 **Tercera cosa: sobre este cap (que por cierto, los estoy haciendo cada vez más largos) pues me gustó escribirlo, hubo de todo creo yo (excepto lemon que vendrá en el siguiente). Decidí que Vegeta fuera el que abriera los ojos y que aceptara que se equivocó a dejar a Bulma y que fuera ella quien pusiera las condiciones de la reconciliación jajaja. Se supieron más cosas sobre el pasado de Vegeta y las intenciones que tiene éste con la máquina del tiempo. Sobre Gokú, igual es un personaje que (como me lo dicen en algunos reviews) tiene un papel súper importante dentro de la trama. Muy pocos lo saben, pero Gokú se me dificulta muchísimo escribirlo, pero una vez que me llegué a acostumbrar a escribirlo pues logré comprenderlo un 75%; aparte de que le guardo un especial cariño a este simpático personaje.**

 **Sé que no soy la mejor escritora y pido disculpas por mis errores que he estado cometiendo a lo largo de este fic, pero siento yo que he mejorado bastante. Acabo de darme cuenta que el suspenso es lo mío y usaré este género en mis futuros proyectos. Seguiré con ustedes hasta donde mi imaginación me permita, esperando que sean muchos años más.**

 **Espero seguir contando con su apoyo, me ponen feliz sus reviews, sus inbox´s, sus PM, sus FAVS, sus FOLLOWS. Y las personas que solo me leen sin dejar huellita, pues tampoco los voy a obligar y mucho menos a amenazar de que ya no actualizaré o que ya no terminaré la historia, no sería justo para los demás; yo solo igual espero que me den sus buenas vibras detrás de su pantalla, ya sea celular, laptop, tablet o de cualquier otro medio. Si en uno de ustedes les nace escribir un "conti plis…" yo feliz de la vida.**

 **En fin, me excedí, lo siento. Espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Que hayan tenido un bonito y prospero inicio de año nuevo. Mis mayores deseos en este 2017 para ustedes.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Mackenzie Monyer :***

 **13/01/17**


End file.
